Przemiany
by Cellar
Summary: Życie Hermiony Granger na skutek wakacyjnego wypadku zostanie wywrócone do góry nogami. Wpadnie w sidła, w Jego sidła. Czy zdoła się z nich wyplątać? Ile i co uda jej się uratować?
1. Rozdział 1

**Mały wstęp**: Niekompatybilne częściowo z siódmym tomem, jednak rzecz dzieje się po siódmym roku naszej Wielkiej Trójki w Hogwarcie. Są wakacje (początek sierpnia), polowanie na horkruksy trwa. Zakon od miesiąca okupuje Grimmuald Place 12. Dumbledore oczywiście od roku nie żyje, ale Snape wciąż dycha i sobie podwójnie szpieguje. Postaci nie są kanoniczne, jednakże to nie znaczy, że Hermiona zapomina o moralności czy Voldemort robi się puchatym misiem. Są nieco inni niż w kanonie i tyle, inaczej to nie miałoby sensu.

Wbrew temu, co mógłby sugerować pierwszy rozdział, opowiadanie nie jest słodkie ani zbyt lekkie. Jest seks (choć unikam graficznych opisów) i przemoc, są śmierci postaci i opisy tortur (niezbyt drastyczne). No, tu jest sporo różnych rzeczy, odpowiednio jednak dawkowanych, mam nadzieję. ;)

Historia jednocześnie ukazywać się będzie na moim bloxowym blogu. Więc informacji w moim profilu. Zachęcam nie tylko do czytania, ale i do komentowania. Miłego czytania więc!

**Rozdział 1**

Była naprawdę dumna z wyniku swojej przemiany. Co prawda kosztowało ją to nieco ślęczenia nad zaklęciami z transformacji, ale było warto. W czasie tych wakacji, no cóż, postanowiła odpocząć od bycia Hermioną Jean Granger. Teraz miała więc jasne włosy w kolorze słomy, szare oczy, większe usta i piegowatą cerę, znacznie jaśniejszą od rzeczywistej. Figury nie zmieniła; takie przeobrażenie wymagałoby zbyt wiele pracy. Zresztą, nowa twarz wystarczała jej w zupełności.

Te wakacje spędzała we Włoszech. Poprosiła rodziców, by znaleźli jej miejsce, gdzie mogłaby naprawdę odpocząć – niekoniecznie w osławionym brytyjskim deszczu – z dala od wszystkiego; od wojny, od porwań i prześladowań, od magii nawet. Ku jej radości, pan Granger przypomniał sobie o starym znajomym, mieszkającym teraz we Włoszech, który niejednokrotnie zapraszał jego rodzinę do swojej starej, toskańskiej willi. Zadzwonił do niego. Kiedy okazało się, że ma wolny pokój gościnny, Hermiona nawet się nie zastanawiała. Spakowała bagaż i jeszcze tego samego dnia aportowała się na zasłużony wypoczynek.

Dom był jak wyjęty z widokówki – otoczony bujnym ogrodem, krył się wśród winnic i łagodnych, porośniętych cyprysami wzgórz, stanowiąc spokojną enklawę, jakiej potrzebowała.

Właśnie mijał pierwszy tydzień jej pobytu. Z każdym dniem wydawała się sobie lżejsza, jakby wszystkie zmartwienia parowały z niej pod wpływem tutejszego słońca, z twarzy zaś powoli znikały ślady zmęczenia i przygnębienia.

Obudziwszy się późnym rankiem, postanowiła swój kolejny leniwy dzień rozpocząć lekturą w ogrodzie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wkraczając w jedną z alejek: była wyraźnie wyznaczona pomiędzy pnącymi się dziko roślinami, które zdawały się nie mieć odwagi naruszyć jej krawędzi. Kiedy szła, łebki kwiatów i szczyty roślin muskały jej ramiona. Wśród zarośli, pod drzewami i w bezładnych kępach traw, ogród skrywał zmurszałe rzeźby. Przemierzając kolejne ścieżki, Hermiona miała ochotę dziękować jakiejś sile wyższej za włoski renesans. Gdyby nie włoski renesans… Niewiele osób wiedziało o jej zamiłowaniu do piękna. Wiecznie przesiadująca w bibliotece Wiem-To-Wszystko mało komu kojarzyła się z czymkolwiek poza książkami.

Wreszcie jej oczom ukazała się otoczona peoniami ławka, którą upatrzyła sobie już wcześniej. Usiadła, sięgając do torby po książkę, i rozluźniła się. Za jej plecami pszczoły bzyczały sennie wśród kwiatów, słońce ogrzewało jej twarz, a ciało owiewał łagodny wiatr. Otworzyła książkę i zaczęła czytać. Wkrótce jednak jej spokój został zakłócony.

– Siedzisz na moim miejscu. – Doszedł ją z oddali czyjś głos. Usłyszała szelest, a po chwili z gęstwiny wyłonił się wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna. Nie widziała go tu wcześniej. Miał połyskujące, czarne włosy, prosty nos, może nieco zbyt wydatne usta, i przenikliwe, ciemne oczy – Ciemnoszare? Granatowe? Czarne? Nie umiała stwierdzić dokładnie. Nie był prawie w ogóle opalony, co przyjęła z zainteresowaniem. Ostatecznie, byli we Włoszech, w środku lata. Samo tutejsze powietrze opalało, kpiąc sobie z wszelkich kremów.

– Och, doprawdy? – Uniosła brew i spojrzała pytająco na przybysza, który był najwyraźniej gościem właściciela rezydencji. Jednak przyglądając się uważniej stojącemu przed nią mężczyźnie dostrzegła coś, co zbiło ją z tropu – sposób, w jaki na nią spojrzał, beznamiętna mina czy przybrana postawa sugerowały, iż mógł być jednym z tych ludzi, których zdanie innych zupełnie nie interesuje. Zadufany snob i egotyk.

– Doprawdy – odparł cierpkim głosem. Mimo to uznała, że ma raczej przyjemny, niski głos. Taki, którego lubi się słuchać do snu. _Ale nie tylko do snu_, pomyślała, a po jej twarzy przepełzł szybko nikły uśmieszek. Mężczyzna obrzucił Hermionę przeciągłym spojrzeniem; nagle dostrzegła zapalający się w jego oczach blask – jakby właśnie coś przyszło mu do głowy.

– Co czytasz? – spytał i usiadł obok, wyraźnie rezygnując ze sporu o ławkę, zmuszając ją jednak do zrobienia mu miejsca. Obruszyła się lekko w duchu, ale postanowiła nie komentować jego zachowania.

– Virginia Woolf, _Do latarni morskiej_.

– Dobra? – spytał tonem, który nie wskazywał na jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie.

– Dopiero zaczęłam czytać, ale tak. – Westchnęła, spoglądając na okładkę książki, którą zamknęła wraz z jego przybyciem. W wakacje odpoczywała od czarodziejskiego świata pełną parą i przy swojej miłości do książek lubiła sięgnąć po dobrą, mugolską literaturę. Hermiona Granger miała sentyment do Virginii.

– Nie czytasz już?

Parsknęła cicho. _Co za głupie pytanie!_

– Nie, do czytania potrzeba mi _tylko_ siebie.

– Więc ci przerwałem – mruknął niespeszony i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, zakładając jedną na drugą. Po chwili zaś, rozciągając prawe ramię, położył je wzdłuż oparcia ławki tak, że jego ręka znalazła się za jej plecami. Poczuła się trochę nieswojo. Odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku i zmrużyła oczy, by przyjrzeć mu się uważnie. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się południowym słońcem. Stwierdziła, że otacza go aura pewności siebie, a w jego rysach dostrzegła krztę niegodziwości. W głębi ducha wiedziała, że lubi takich irytujących mężczyzn, a tu i teraz na pewno. Wydawał się być zdecydowanie w jej typie i miał styl, musiała mu to przyznać. Mierzyła go bezwiednie wzrokiem; nonszalancka czarna koszula, rozpięta o jeden guzik za dużo, lniane spodnie, buty… miała ochotę się zaśmiać, gdy spostrzegła, że jest boso. Dłonie – wydłużone, o smukłych palcach. Ręce – mocne, choć szczupłe i nieco żylaste. Jednak wzbudzał jej ciekawość nie tylko dlatego, że cholernie dobrze wyglądał. Było w nim coś, co przyciągało jak magnes, co aż prosiło się, by zanurzyć w tym palce – jak w worku pełnym ziarna czy chłodnym, leśnym źródle.

– I jak? Na dziesięć? – spytał, nie otwierając oczu. Nabrała głęboko powietrza i wstrzymała oddech. Wpierw przeklęła się w myślach za swój brak okrzesania. Najwyraźniej poczuł na sobie jej wzrok – choć równie dobrze mógł przybrać tę pozę specjalnie po to, by ułatwić jej obserwację. Zaśmiała się radośnie, gdy niespodziewanie ogarnęła ją fala dziwnej wesołości.

– Jesteś bezczelny…! Ale jedenaście – odpowiedziała zawadiacko, zadzierając nos i podejmując wyzwanie. Odrobina flirtu nie zaszkodzi, wytłumaczyła sobie. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Wytrzymała jego intensywny, oceniający wzrok. Wstał i podał jej rękę.

– Chodź, coś ci pokażę. Coś, czego tu nie widziałaś. – Z lekkim wahaniem, bezskutecznie próbując wyczytać zamiary w jego twarzy, przyjęła jego dłoń, i – nie zastanawiając zbytnio nad tym, co robi – pozwoliła się prowadzić. Może postępowała lekkomyślnie i zupełnie nie jak Hermiona Granger, ale uznała, że nie tylko może, ale nawet powinna sobie na to pozwolić. I nie, żeby ten mężczyzna mógł jej w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozić. Był mugolem, a ona miała różdżkę.

Jego dłoń była przyjemnie chłodna, w jakiś sposób orzeźwiająca w ten upalny dzień. Szedł szybko, stawiając stopy daleko przed siebie i zmuszając ją do przyspieszenia kroku. Przez chwilę miała ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby zwolnił, ale – jakby czytając w jej myślach – odwrócił się i posłał jej tak uwodzicielski i jednocześnie uspokajający uśmiech, że zrezygnowała. Nie zauważyła, że jego uśmiech nie dosięgnął oczu.

Zabrał ją w naprawdę malowniczo położone miejsce – na jednym z okolicznych wzgórz, pod majestatycznym drzewem, spędzili czas aż do zachodu słońca. Opowiadał jej barwne anegdotki dotyczące historii pobliskich miasteczek, które, jak uznała, musiał wymyślać na bieżąco. Późnym wieczorem zaprosił ją do restauracji na kolację, podczas której upoiła się winem, a potem… cóż, wrócili do rezydencji. Była wstawiona i we wspaniałym nastroju po wieczorze spędzonym z tym okropnym, ale jakże inteligentnym i czarującym mężczyzną. Fakt, iż był mugolem, nie stanowił problemu, nie mógł stanowić. Była przecież silnie związana z niemagicznym światem. Czyż jej rodzice nie byli mugolami? Czy nie spędziła połowy swojego życia jako zwykła, mugolska dziewczynka? Teraz zaś alkohol, wszechogarniająca lekkość i rozgrzana włoskim słońcem krew w jej żyłach sprawiały, iż Hermiona nabierała ochoty, by oddać się temu mugolskiemu mężczyźnie. Może seks z nieznajomymi także zaliczał się do odpoczynku od _wszystkiego –_ w tym od samej siebie? Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, że prowadzi ją na pierwsze piętro, gdzie musiał mieć pokój. Przez cały wieczór nie dowiedziała się o nim zbyt wiele – jednocześnie powstrzymywała się od zadawania pytań. Może o to właśnie jej chodziło – by nie wiedzieć prawie nic. Nie była jej potrzebna wiedza o jego stanowisku czy wykształceniu, kiedy tak wprawnie zabawiał ją rozmową, zaskakując elokwencją. W każdym razie, okazało się, że i on pochodzi z Londynu, przyjechał zaś odpocząć od swojej pracy i podwładnych czy szefa… Nie pamiętała. I było jej zbyt dobrze by dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać.

Otworzył przed nią dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i gestem zaprosił do środka, przepuszczając w progu. Pokój był jasny i przestronny, dużo większy od jej własnego. _No i łóżko też jest większe_, pomyślała, uśmiechając się do siebie głupio. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i zaszedł ją od tyłu, okrążając mocnym ramieniem.

– Przyjeżdżam tu co roku, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem tak pięknej kobiety.

Hermiona zadrżała pod jego dotykiem. Było jej dobrze, ale miała zamiar poczuć się jeszcze lepiej. Odwróciła się w jego ramionach, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nagle uścisk na jej ramionach zacieśnił się, stał się bolesny. Zaskoczona i skołowana, spróbowała przyjrzeć mu się uważniej, odnaleźć przyczyny. Tak, jego twarz się zmieniła. Czarujący uśmiech zniknął bez śladu, jak gdyby nigdy go nie było. Pojawił się chłód, zdecydowanie, jakiś zamiar... Zrozumiała. Spróbowała się wyrwać, był jednak silniejszy niż sądziła. Nie wypuszczając jej z żelaznego uścisku pchnął ją łóżko. Ogarnęła ją panika. Chciał ją zgwałcić, ten cholerny mugol? Mimo że sama chciała mu się oddać?

– Co robisz, do cholery? – warknęła, kiedy usiadł na niej, uniemożliwiając wszelki ruch. Postanowiła, że nie będzie krzyczeć jak byle histeryczka, chciała opanować sytuację po swojemu. Już miała spróbować przyzwać swoją różdżkę, kiedy zbliżył do niej twarz.

– Wybacz, kochanie – zaczął, sycząc jej do ucha. – Spędziłem z tobą całkiem miły wieczór, piękna i mądra z ciebie dziewczyna, ale widzisz… potrzebuję twojej krwi.

Hermiona zawyła, jednak szybko zatkał jej czymś usta.

– Nie martw się, nie będzie bolało, poza tym i tak nie będziesz tego pamiętać. – Zaśmiał się złośliwie. _Będziesz przecież martwa_.

Ku jej przerażeniu, wyjął z bocznej kieszeni spodni swoją różdżkę. Różdżkę! Jak mogła być tak głupia! To właśnie ją do niego przyciągnęło. To było to _coś_. Emanująca od niego magia, którą przez cały dzień podświadomie wyczuwała, a którą naiwnie uznała za „chemię", zwykłą fizyczną atrakcyjność. Nawet nie przyszło jej na myśl, że może mieć do czynienia nie ze zwykłym facetem, a z mrocznym czarodziejem. Do cholery, była na swoich mugolskich wakacjach! Czy naprawdę musiało się to przytrafić właśnie jej? Ze wszystkich mieszkających w okolicy kobiet musiał wybrać akurat Hermionę Granger, krypto-czarownicę na urlopie? Bo chyba nie wiedział, kim jest, prawda? A skoro nie wiedział, to sądził że jej krew była niemagiczna, więc… Wtedy napastnik przerwał jej rozmyślania. Warknęła z wściekłości, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie, że rzucił na nią zaklęcie wiążące ciało. Czy był śmierciożercą? Jeśli tak, to prawdopodobnym było, że zrealizowawszy swój zamiar, zwyczajnie się jej pozbędzie.

Kiedy zobaczyła, że wyciąga długi, srebrny nóż, struchlała. Było źle, bardzo źle. Przestał się nią przejmować i skupiając jedynie na tym, co robi, rzucił na nią kolejne zaklęcie. Teraz nie czuła się już związana, lecz przygwożdżona. Rozsunął jej nogi i ręce, rozpiął bluzkę. Poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu i zaszlochała bezgłośnie. To nie mogło skończyć się w tak głupi sposób! Zostać zaszlachtowaną przez bosko wyglądającego sukinsyna? I choć nie była to może najgorsza śmierć, jaką była w stanie sobie wyobrazić, to stanowiła jednak jedną z bardziej absurdalnych. Mężczyzna uniósł nóż, przyjrzał się ostrzu i przez chwilę zdawał się coś rozważać. Przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę, omiótł wzrokiem jej łydki, uda, brzuch, piersi, ramiona, jak gdyby zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć. W końcu wypowiedział jakąś inkantację i jednym, sprawnym ruchem przeciął jej lewy nadgarstek. Zabolało o wiele bardziej, niż się spodziewała. Musiało być to za sprawką zaklęcia. Zamknęła oczy, gdy ciął po raz drugi, tym razem prawy nadgarstek. Odruch kazał jej zwinąć się w kłębek, ale nie mogła przecież nawet drgnąć. Momentalnie zakręciło jej się w głowie. Krew wypływała z jej żył znacznie szybciej niż powinna, wysysana przez złowrogie zaklęcie. Dwa strumienie jej krwi zdawały się kpić z grawitacji – przeplatały się w powietrzu, ciągnąc do srebrnego kielicha stojącego na tacy u jej stóp. Mężczyzna miał właśnie ciąć po raz trzeci, na wysokości serca, gdy coś mu przerwało. Powietrze w pokoju nagle zawirowało, sprężyło się, i z głośnym „POP!" w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się emanująca ciemną mocą, wysoka postać. Jeśli Hermiona myślała, że to, co działo się dotąd, było nieprzewidziane i zaskakujące, to powinna była wyśmiać szyderczo samą siebie.

– Mój panie…

Mężczyzna gwałtownie odskoczył od Hermiony, upuszczając srebrny nóż. Odruchowo skłonił się i stanął przed przybyszem wyprostowany jak struna.

– Rudolfie – wysyczał Czarny Pan, przeszywając mężczyznę chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Raczysz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wyglądasz tak, jak wyglądasz?

– Mój panie, potrzebowałem tego… Dziewczyna… – Voldemort posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie.

– Aha. Rzeczywiście – odparł znudzonym głosem, przez który przebrzmiewała jednak złość; nagle wiedząc już wszystko lub może zdając sobie sprawę, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. – _Crucio! – _Wycelował różdżkę w mężczyznę. Pokój wypełniły krzyki śmierciożercy wijącego się na podłodzie pod najbardziej bolesną z wynalezionych klątw. Hermiona, nagle z powrotem trzeźwa, liczyła w myślach. Jedna minuta… dwie… trzy, do diabła! Po czwartej Voldemort opuścił wreszcie różdżkę.

– Kim ona jest? – spytał, wzdychając i nie oglądając się na Rudolfa, który wciąż leżał na podłodze, ciężko dysząc. Podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżała związana i brocząca krwią.

– Och, nikim. To jakaś zwykła mugolska dziwka spędzająca tu wakacje. Potrzebowałem jej krwi do… – Hermiona prychnęła przez knebel. Zwykła mugolska dziwka, z którą spędził całe popołudnie i wieczór dobrze się bawiąc. Voldemort nie zwrócił uwagi na jej oburzenie. Zajrzał natomiast w głąb umysłu Lestrange'a.

– Czy nie pomyślałeś, że byłoby lepiej nie wybierać sobie ofiar wśród gości rezydencji, w której sam mieszkasz? I do czego była ci potrzebna jej krew?

– Eliksir Byggwira, dla Bellatriks. Jej napady szaleństwa… Hyrrokkin już nie wystarcza. A ta dziewczyna wygląda, no cóż, solidnie. Pomyślałem, że jej krew będzie w sam raz. Wybacz mi, mój panie.

Kiedy Rudolf mówił, Czarny Pan ponownie spojrzał na dziewczynę i nagle coś zatrzymało jego wzrok. Patrzyła na niego ze strachem, to oczywiste – nie on przyciągnął uwagę czarodzieja. To było coś jeszcze. Jakiś błysk zrozumienia w jej oczach. Wiedzy. Świadomości.

_Merlinie_, myślała, _świetnie, doprawdy, to jest właśnie to, co miałam na myśli, wybierając się na moje mugolskie wakacje z dala od wojny, odpowiedzialności, od ślęczenia godzinami w bibliotece i kombinowania jak…_Przerwała nagle, widząc, że Czarny Pan mrugnął dziwnie. Jego niedbałe, beznamiętne spojrzenie stało się nagle intensywne, badawcze, bezlitosne… Zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Te czerwone, przeszywające jak sztylety, nieludzkie oczy. _Czytające mi w myślach_. Szybko odwróciła wzrok, wzniosła w swym umyśle ochronną barierę i zaczęła recytować dwanaście zastosowań dla smoczej krwi. Mimo to, wciąż drżała pod jego napastliwym spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że jej szanse na wydostanie się już wtedy były marne – lecz gdyby dowiedział się, kim jest, najprawdopodobniej spadłyby do zera. Chociaż… może wręcz przeciwnie?

– Ty idioto! – warknął Czarny Pan, odwracając się od dziewczyny. Przeszukał wzrokiem pokój. Kiedy dostrzegł jej torbę, rzuconą na jedno z krzeseł, przywołał ją i zaczął przeszukiwać jej zawartość. Po chwili z triumfem wypisanym na twarzy wyciągnął z niej różdżkę Hermiony.

Dziewczyna nie mogła opanować gonitwy myśli. _Byle kto czy przyjaciółka Pottera? Byle kto czy przyjaciółka Pottera?_ _Nie zdążę przecież niczego zmyślić tak szybko!_

– Oh – jęknął Lestrange, czując, że gdyby mógł zapaść się pod ziemię…

– Tak. _Oh_ – wycedził jadowicie Voldemort, przedrzeźniając swego sługę. – Następnym razem upewnij się, że mugolka, którą chcesz drenować, nie jest wiedźmą. I ogarnij się. Zwłaszcza swój wygląd. Chyba nie chcesz mnie zirytować, prawda? I chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że to był twój ostatni raz?

– Tak, mój panie… – odparł żarliwie Lestrange. – A co z nią? – spytał odruchowo i zaraz potem przeklął się w myślach za zbytnią śmiałość. Rudolf rzucił w kierunku Hermiony szybkie i niepewne spojrzenie, po czym z powrotem spuścił wzrok. Jednak Voldemort dojrzał w nim żal za zabawą, którą przerwał. Ten kretyn zapewne nie miał pojęcia, co by się stało, gdyby użył czarodziejskiej krwi zamiast mugolskiej... Tymczasem Hermiona mimowolnie zauważyła przepaść, jaka dzieliła wcześniejsze i obecne zachowanie Rudolfa – nie mogła się nadziwić, jak radykalnie zmienił się od momentu, w którym w jego sypialni pojawił się Czarny Pan. Zmiana była zrozumiała, a jednak wciąż pozostawała szokująca. Z pewnego siebie sukinsyna przeobraził się nagle w uniżonego sługę, trzęsącego się ze strachu przed obliczem swego pana. Pomimo sytuacji, w której sama się znalazła, odczuła pewien niesmak.

– Zabieram ją na małą pogawędkę. – Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Minął Rudolfa, zbliżył do Hermiony i unosząc ją bez wysiłku, przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

_To się nie dzieje naprawdę,_zdążyła pomyśleć, zanim Voldemort ich aportował.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Kiedy tylko Czarny Pan zniknął z pokoju, Rudolf westchnął z ulgą, ciężko opadając na łóżko. Cholera, upiekło mi się, pomyślał, gdy drżącą ręką zdejmował z siebie zaklęcie. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał w lustro; znów był sobą. Z bogato zdobionej ramy przyglądał mu się mężczyzna o rybich oczach i twarzy zeszpeconej paskudną, podłużną, wciąż zaróżowioną blizną. _I on się dziwi, że nie próbuję uwodzić kobiet własną gębą_, pomyślał z przekąsem. Miał jednak cholerne szczęście. Czarny Pan musiał być w doskonałym humorze, skoro uszło mu to płazem. Kilka minut Cruciatusa stanowiło niewielką karę w porównaniu z tym, czego mógł się spodziewać za zniewagę, której się dopuścił, ba! – sam ukarałby się surowiej, biorąc pod uwagę lekkomyślność i głupotę, którymi się popisał. Jak mógł nie spostrzec, że ma do czynienia z czarownicą? Spędził z nią cały cholerny dzień. I jak mogło mu przyjść do głowy, aby znów – tym razem bez poważnego powodu – skorzystać z twarzy Toma Marvolo Riddle?

~o~o~o~

– Najwyraźniej umiesz utrzymać swoją magię w ryzach – stwierdził Voldemort, stawiając dziewczynę na podłodze. – Chociaż po Rudolfie spodziewałbym się czegoś więcej – dodał, wykonując krótki ruch różdżką. Hermiona poczuła lekkie mrowienie i zobaczyła, że rany na jej nadgarstkach zasklepiają się. Niepewnie spojrzała w jego wężopodobną, pozbawioną nosa twarz.

– Z drugiej strony – zaczął, pochylając się lekko w jej stronę – Rudolf potrafi odróżnić mugola od czarodzieja. Wiesz, co mam na myśli?

– Byłam w tym dobra? – zapytała cichym, lecz pewnym głosem, którego ton zaskoczył ją samą.

– To prawdopodobnie kwestia praktyki. Przyznam, że również twoja znajomość Oklumencji jest dość imponująca. Ciekawe, któż mógł cię tego nauczyć… – powiedział, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Jego wzrok sunął po jej twarzy – od oczu do ust, od ust do oczu… Musiała się zaczerwienić. Nie rozumiała jednak, dlaczego nie boi się go tak bardzo, jak powinna. Niedawne przerażenie ustąpiło miejsca innej emocji. Ekscytacji? Tak, to było to. Chora ekscytacja. – Zaledwie urywki myśli... – dodał w zamyśleniu, odbiegając wzrokiem gdzieś ponad jej głową. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a jego twarz przybrała dziwny, niezgłębiony wyraz. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że napawa się swoimi doznaniami. Nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze spotkać czarownicy, której magia byłaby dlań tak wyraźnie wyczuwalna. Stojąca przed nim dziewczyna miała w sobie duże pokłady ciemnych mocy, nad którymi zdawała się nie mieć kontroli. Co więcej, prawdopodobnie nie była nawet świadoma swojego potencjału. Uznał, że jej wybuch mocy, który odczuwał teraz w postaci rozkosznego mrowienia w karku, był wynikiem długotrwałego jej tłamszenia. To jednak wciąż nie tłumaczyło natury sił, które się w niej kłębiły. Będzie musiał uwzględnić ten _szczególik_. Kiedy otworzył oczy, wciąż przyglądała mu się bacznie, marszcząc brwi i próbując domyślić się, co właściwie kontemplował.

– Do rzeczy. Kim masz nieszczęście być? – spytał wreszcie tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać.

Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. Dobrze wiedziała, że przemilczenie jego pytania jest bezcelowe; skoro zechciał dowiedzieć się, kim jest – zrobi to, niezależnie od jej woli. Postanowiła nie prowokować go do wyciągania odpowiedzi siłą.

– Mam nieszczęście być Hermioną Granger – odpowiedziała, spoglądając prosto w oczy Czarnego Pana.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią tak, jakby powiedziała najgłupszą i najbardziej absurdalną rzecz na świecie. Jednak przyjrzawszy się jej badawczo stwierdził ku swemu zdumieniu, że dziewczyna mówi prawdę. W następnej chwili pokój wypełnił się jego wysokim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– Mam dzisiaj naprawdę dobry dzień – rzucił, chwytając ją boleśnie za nadgarstek i ciągnąc gdzieś przed siebie. Szarpanie się z nim nie miało sensu. Nie miała różdżki, nie wiedziała gdzie jest, a on był Czarnym Panem…

_Może mnie nie zabije, może nie będzie torturował_, próbowała się pocieszyć. Może. Musiała tylko coś wymyślić.

~o~o~o~

Okazało się, że nie musiała niczego wymyślać. Otóż, zaciągnął ją do ogromnej biblioteki, gdzie oddał jej różdżkę - _p__rzyda ci się przy niektórych książkach_, powiedział - i pozwolił czytać, co zechce, ostrzegając jednak, że podejmowanie wszelkich prób ucieczki jest bezcelowe. Zresztą, i tak nie wiedziała ani gdzie jest, ani ilu śmierciożerców przechadza się korytarzami.

– Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować – co nastąpi prędzej czy później – wezwij skrzata domowego, Jainę – powiedział Czarny Pan, kierując się do drzwi. – Zapewne za jakiś czas wyślę kogoś, by sprawdził, czy nie próbujesz żadnych sztuczek... Ale chyba nie jesteś aż tak głupia, by próbować? Gdyby jednak pytano cię o tożsamość, nie odpowiadaj. Albo kłam.

Uznawszy, że powiedział wszystko, wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi i blokując je zaklęciem. Hermiona została sama, skołowana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Słuchała poleceń Voldemorta kiwając z powagą głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnej spójnej odpowiedzi. Nie była w stanie. Jej mózg się zaciął. Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, wybuchła niekontrolowanym, histerycznym śmiechem. Co to, do diabła, miało być? Co niby miała o tym myśleć?

Lord Voldemort, największy sukinsyn wszechczasów, po przypadkowym schwytaniu przyjaciółki swego śmiertelnego wroga... Zaprowadził. Ją. Do. Swojej. Biblioteki. Każąc. Czytać. Czytać! Jego bezcenne zbiory! Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaprowadził ją do raju? …albo do piekła. Do świata z jej najciemniejszych, śródnocnych snów, pełnych zakurzonych woluminów, które kusiły ją zakazaną wiedzą… Hermiona zachichotała nerwowo – nie, to nie mogło być takie proste. Jaki był jego cel? Przecież nie zaprowadził jej do biblioteki z dobroci serca. Po pierwsze, nie wiedział, co to dobroć. Po drugie, nie mógł mieć serca, może co najwyżej nędzny ochłap tłoczący jego krew.

_Cóż. Chociaż nie broczę teraz krwią w lochu i nie zwijam z bólu pod Cruciatusem, to, mimo wszystko, mam przechlapane_, pomyślała.

A potem odwróciła się ku regałom pełnym książek, kryjących w sobie wiedzę, której nie znała, a której podświadomie pożądała; przyglądała się tym wszystkim woluminom, czując, jak przyciągają ją swoim zakazanym urokiem, jak kuszą ją te bardzo, bardzo niedobre rzeczy… To nie może być właściwe. Nie mogę. Skarciła się w myślach, czując tę nieodpartą pokusę, by wyciągnąć rękę, przerzucić tylko kilka stron, a jednak… Oszukiwała samą siebie, licząc na to, że uda jej się utrzymać ręce przy sobie. W takim miejscu byłoby to wbrew jej naturze.

W końcu ciekawość i żądza wiedzy zwyciężyły. Westchnęła przeciągle, po czym, uznając własną porażkę, podeszła do półki.

~o~o~o~

Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. A ktoś taki jak on: obdarzony niespotykanym geniuszem arcymistrz zła, który miał szczęście – stanowił koszmar dla całej reszty. Doprawdy, nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego chichotu. Ta dziewczyna wpadła w jego ręce zupełnie przypadkowo. Rudolf naprawdę gotów był ją zabić dla dawki jej och-niestety-nie-mugolskiej krwi. A teraz siedziała w jego bibliotece, zapewne próbując oprzeć się pokusie. Wiedział, kim jest; molem książkowym jakich mało, irytującą Wiem-To-Wszystko, która zawsze chce i musi wiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się do siebie – dobrze ją rozumiał. Był taki sam. Kiedyś był taki sam. W pewnym sensie.

Usiadł w swoim fotelu, zakładając ręce za głowę i zamykając oczy. Powodem, dla którego zaprowadził tę małą szlamę do biblioteki, zamiast do lochu, był właśnie jego geniusz. Wystarczyła krótka chwila, by w jego głowie ułożył się plan, którego centralnym elementem była ta dociekliwa dziewczyna – plan, który miał ostatecznie pogrążyć Harry'ego Pottera, wrzód na jego tyłku. Nie, żeby Voldemort miał na tyłku jakieś wrzody, skądże. Jego tyłek był idealny. W sam raz dla… przerwał, zaśmiewając się okrutnie, tym razem już w duchu – nie mógł przecież pozwolić sobie na podważenie własnego, mrocznego autorytetu przed kręcącymi się po domu śmierciożercami. Jego zwolennicy mogliby jeszcze pomyśleć, że oszalał. Albo że wcale nie trzeba się go obawiać. _Czarny Pan to całkiem zabawny facet_. Wzdrygnął się. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że naprawdę miał udany dzień.

~o~o~o~

Zupełnie straciła poczucie czasu. Pochłaniała otaczające ją książki, a one pochłaniały ją. Wkrótce po tym, jak sięgnęła po pierwszy wolumin, zapomniała o całym merlinim świecie. Pomimo ostrzeżenia właściciela, księgozbiór nie sprawił jej większych problemów; poza pomniejszym upiorem ukrytym w kruszejącym pergaminie oraz konfrontacją z kilkoma narowistymi tomami, obyło się bez komplikacji. Trafienie do jego biblioteki – na samą myśl o tym _szczęśliwym_ przebiegu wypadków chciało jej się płakać ze wzruszenia – było najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła się w jej niespełna dziewiętnastoletnim życiu. Była świadoma paradoksalności swego rozumowania, lecz takie właśnie było jej zdanie. Odsuwała od siebie natrętną myśl, iż studiowanie czarnomagicznych ksiąg może pozostawić w niej ślad. W obliczu takiej okazji nie chciała myśleć o konsekwencjach, jest przecież silna, da radę.

Wypity przed kilkoma godzinami alkohol parował jednak powoli z jej organizmu. Choć początkowo sądziła, że nagły rozwój wydarzeń i niespodziewany ich zwrot zupełnie ją otrzeźwił, to ochłonąwszy nieco w tym ustronnym miejscu, uświadomiła sobie swój błąd. Przecież wciąż nie myślała racjonalnie! Wtedy przypomniała sobie o skrzacie.

– Jaina! – krzyknęła. Po chwili stała przed nią nieśmiała domowa skrzatka, ubrana schludnie w poszewkę od poduszki.

– Jak Jaina może Pani pomóc?

– Potrzebuję przede wszystkim Eliksiru Trzeźwienia… Ale przynieś też coś do picia, najlepiej wodę i coś lekkiego do przegryzienia.

– Jaina rozumie, Jaina zaraz wszystko przyniesie! – I z cichym trzaskiem zniknęła, by wkrótce pojawić się z tacą, na której stał flakonik z eliksirem, dzbanek wody wraz z kielichem i półmisek rogalików. Hermiona podziękowała jej uprzejmie. Gdy znów została sama, sięgnęła po miksturę. Kiedy jednak wychyliła zawartość fiolki, przypomniała sobie o drobnym szczególe. Zanim upadła nieprzytomna na podłogę, świadomości wystarczyło jej na tyle, by przekląć się w duchu.

~o~o~o~

– Skoro już się ocknęłaś, wypij to – dobiegł ją przytłumiony, dziwnie znajomy głos. Jęknęła, próbując podnieść się z łóżka, w którym ją umieszczono; całe ciało miała obolałe od upadku. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu upłynęło, zanim ktoś odnalazł ją leżącą bez czucia na twardej podłodze. Kiedy usiadła, kręciło jej się w głowie i poczuła ogarniające ją mdłości. Powoli otworzyła oczy, ale obraz wciąż był rozmazany.

– A co to? – spytała zachrypniętym głosem, instynktownie wyciągając rękę w stronę, z której dochodził głos.

– Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew. Najwidoczniej zapomniałaś o tym, że straciłaś dużo krwi, albo jesteś kolejną ignorantką łykającą bez opamiętania pierwsze lepsze środki bez podstawowej wiedzy na temat ich działania. Summa summarum, Eliksir Trzeźwiący, który zażyłaś, był zbyt mocny. Oczyścił twoją krew nie tylko z alkoholu, ale i z erytrocytów.

– Dziękuję – mruknęła bez zastanowienia, wypijając zawartość podanego naczynia.

– Czarny Pan przysłał mnie, bym sprawdził, co robisz. Znalazłem cię nieprzytomną na podłodze. Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ani co tu robisz, ale to było naprawdę kretyńskie.

Wtedy właśnie odzyskała ostrość spojrzenia. Podskoczyła nerwowo, gdy spostrzegła stojącego przed nią mężczyznę – dziwiąc się jednocześnie, że nie poznała go od razu po samym choćby zarysie sylwetki czy głosie. Severus Snape! Wpatrywał się w nią swoim zwyczajowo jadowitym i pełnym pogardy wzrokiem.

– Kiedy analizuję tę sytuację, przychodzi mi na myśl tylko jedna dziewczyna w twoim wieku, która w swoim stanie mogłaby zachować się tak nierozsądnie i nie bacząc na swój fizyczny stan... rzuciła na książki, ale ty na szczęście nią nie jesteś, prawda? Mówiłaś, że jak się nazywasz?

– Nie mówiłam. Czarny Pan kazał ci sprawdzić, jak się czuję, czy prowadzić przesłuchanie? Doprawdy, wątpię…

– Nieczęsto się zdarza, żeby Czarny Pan wpuszczał kogoś do swojej cennej biblioteki. – przerwał ostro, ignorując jej słowa. – Zwłaszcza w stanie nietrzeźwym… Interesujące. W dodatku nigdy cię tu nie widziałem, a jak ustaliłem, nie jesteś córką żadnego z moich towarzyszy, zaś na twoim ramieniu nie ma znaku, więc…

– Czuję się już dobrze, odprowadź mnie z powrotem. – O, nie, nie było mowy, nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. A już zwłaszcza Snape.

Westchnął.

– Powinnaś leżeć. Ten eliksir działa stopniowo. Jesteś jeszcze słaba.

– Dziękuję ci za twoją troskę, ale czuję się wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wrócić do biblioteki!

– Naprawdę kogoś mi przypominasz.

Na brodę Merlina!

– Och, doprawdy? – spytała niewinnie.

– Nazywa się Hermiona Granger.

– Nie wiem, kim ona jest. Pochodzę z Francji i nie znam tu nikogo.

– Zaprzyjaźniłybyście się.

– Nie przyjaźnię się ze szlamami.

– Skąd wiesz, że jest szlamą? – spytał Snape, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Poznałam po mugolskim nazwisku. Absolutnie z niczym mi się nie kojarzy.

Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami, wygramoliła się z łóżka. Podeszła do drzwi i stanęła przy nich wyczekująco, wściekła na siebie z powodu niefortunnej rozmowy. Snape w końcu znał ją od ponad siedmiu lat. Już wcześniej upewniła się, że bariera w jej umyśle jest poprawnie wzniesiona – przecież sam ją tego nauczył... Miała jednak wrażenie, że na niewiele jej się to zda; postanowiła jednak trwać w swojej roli.

– Skoro czujesz się już dobrze…

– Świetnie.

– W takim razie, ktoś cię oczekuje.

– Kto? ...Och – westchnęła i obrzucając go równie jadowitym, co zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem, podążyła korytarzem za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona Granger, pomyślał, kiedy Snape wprowadził dziewczynę do pogrążonego w półmroku pomieszczenia. Lord Voldemort siedział w fotelu koło kominka, u jego stóp zaś leżała śpiąca Nagini. Kiedy Hermiona odważyła się na niego zerknąć, znów przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Ogień pełgający na palenisku odbijał się w jego oczach, błyskających złowrogą czerwienią. Choć mogło się to wydawać niemożliwe, to w tym oświetleniu wyglądał jeszcze bardziej przerażająco. Był czającym się na skraju ciemności potworem. Nie śmiała drgnąć, nagle zupełnie świadoma powagi sytuacji. Wszystko, co działo się do tej pory, było nierzeczywistym snem, niedorzeczną szamotaniną ze zdarzeniami. Teraz jednak była zupełnie trzeźwa, mocne włoskie wino nie mąciło już jej myśli.

Na jej sercu niewidzialny wąż powoli zaciskał sploty swojego zimnego cielska. Czuła, jak rozpaczliwie szamocze się w piersi.

– Severusie. Wyjdź i czekaj – rozkazał Voldemort. Snape skłonił krótko głowę i opuścił komnatę.

Czarny Pan wskazał ręką na fotel stojący naprzeciwko. Hermiona podeszła do niego niepewnym krokiem i padła nań niemalże bezwładnie.

– Zapewne zastanawiasz się, co szlamowata przyjaciółka Pottera należąca do Zakonu robi przede mną cała i zdrowa?

– Tak, między innymi.

– Widzisz, Granger, jestem dociekliwy z natury. Chcę coś wiedzieć, a ty mi odpowiesz. – Przypatrywał się jej bez mrugnięcia okiem, przyszpilając zastygłą w bezruchu dziewczynę do fotela. – Mówią, że jesteś najmądrzejszą wiedźmą pokolenia, a w tym, co mówią ludzie, często jest trochę prawdy. Powiedz mi więc, co z tego masz?

– Słucham?

Voldemort pochylił się nieco w jej stronę, jednocześnie wyłaniając swoją twarz z cienia.

– Jaką korzyść daje ci to miano?

Hermiona zawahała się. Do czego dążył, pytając o coś takiego? Postarała się zebrać myśli i bardzo powoli, drżącym nieco głosem, odpowiedziała.

– Najmądrzejsza wiedźma pokolenia… To nie jest pozycja, z której się korzysta. To tylko tytuł, nobilitująca opinia. Jedyne, co otrzymuję w zamian, to szacunek innych i własną satysfakcją.

– Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz, o co pytam. Nadwerężasz moją cierpliwość.

_Czarny Pan taki wrażliwy? Przez te wszystkie lata powinien się chyba uodpornić_, pomyślała złośliwie, spoglądając w ogień.

– Dlaczego miałbyś nadwerężać dla mnie swoją cierpliwość? Jesteś Czarnym Panem, nie musisz znosić moich odpowiedzi. Możesz się mnie po prostu pozbyć.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno. Może jednak była głupia, skoro sądziła, że podejdzie go w taki sposób.

– Odpowiedz na moje pytanie, Granger. Co masz z tego dla siebie – rzekł z naciskiem. – Z trwania przy Zakonie, ze znoszenia ich irytującej niekompetencji, z nocy spędzonych na rozwikływaniu zagadek. Czym oni ci się za to odpłacają?

Milczała przez chwilę.

– To jest wojna – zaczęła wreszcie spokojnie. – Nikt nie myśli o opłacalności działań, nie skupia się na tym, co zyska, a jedynie na tym, co może uratować.

– Tak właśnie myślałem. Taka inteligentna, a taka… głupia. TO jest właśnie czas, kiedy można najwięcej zyskać. Czyżbyś nie wiedziała, ile fortun wzniosło się na wojennych zgliszczach? O ilu nazwiskach usłyszano wśród wybuchów?

Niemal wstała. Chyba jeszcze nikt nie nazwał jej głupią. Urażona ambicja i podeptane ideały bolały bardziej niż złamana ręka. A Hermiona była bardzo dumną istotą.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, czym mi się odpłacają? Miłością, troską, opiekuńczością i ciepłymi słowami! Czymś, o czym nie masz pojęcia!

– Doprawdy?

Ścisnęło ją w gardle. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, którą część wypowiedzi kwestionuje. Ostatecznie wykluczyła drugi jej człon. Voldemort nie mógł przecież sugerować, że w istocie ma pojęcie o miłości i opiece ze strony innych. Faktem było jednak, że uderzył w czuły punkt. Wiedział? Domyślał się? A może wdarł się do jej umysłu? Był przecież mistrzem Legilimencji, a ona, wyprowadzona z równowagi, traciła kontrolę nad własną barierą. Teraz zaś podważał jej rozterki, wyciągając wszystko na wierzch. Nie mogła mu na to pozwolić.

– To są ciężkie czasy dla nas wszystkich.

– Nie uważasz, Hermiono Granger, że ty znosisz je lepiej niż reszta? Znasz swoje możliwości, które oni bezwzględnie wykorzystują. Dźwigasz na swych barkach ciężar nie tylko własnych, ale i cudzych problemów, które tak niefrasobliwie złożyli tam twoi… przyjaciele. – Prychnął szyderczo. – A mimo to, mimo że twoim kosztem umniejszają swoje kłopoty, wciąż nie dają rady. Potykają się nieustannie, krążąc po omacku jak ślepcy. Co będzie, kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, że cudowny Harry Potter jest tak słaby? W jaki sposób pokona Lorda Voldemorta, skoro znacznie silniejsza od niego Hermiona Granger nie ma z wrogiem żadnych szans.

Zrobiło jej się słabo. Wiedziała, że nie ma racji, przecież nie mógł mieć racji… Jego słowa wciąż bezlitośnie pobrzmiewały w jej głowie. Przerażała ją przebijająca z nich prawda, ich zimna racjonalność. Czuła jednak, że nie była to kwestią czystego rozumu, lecz wiary i serca. Voldemort nie miał serca, więc nie mógł jej zrozumieć. Tak, właśnie tak.

Powoli narastała w niej fala nudności. Dlaczego posuwał się do tak tanich sztuczek? Nie sądził chyba, że złamie jej wolę, wykorzystując fizyczne osłabienie jej ciała… Im usilniej zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią na jego zarzuty, tym słabsza i bardziej zagubiona się czuła. Niepotrzebnie z tym walczysz, usłyszała jakby z tyłu głowy wątpiąc, czy były to JEJ myśli.

Nie, nie mogła mu pozwolić na zasianie wątpliwości w jej sercu.

– Znajdzie sposób – wydyszała, zaciskając palce na poręczy fotela. Drobne kropelki potu wystąpiły na jej czoło. – I nie jestem potężniejsza od Harry'ego. Nie dorastam mu do pięt.

– Mylisz się – odparł spokojnie. – Nie mówię o wyuczonych umiejętnościach, Granger. Mówię o faktycznej mocy i potencjale. – Nie rozumiała, co miał na myśli. Przecież to właśnie ona słynęła z odtwórczego recytowania definicji; nie Harry, mistrz praktyki.

Poczuła też, że zbliża się na skraj wyczerpania. Odkąd weszła do komnaty, słabła coraz bardziej – jak gdyby wysysał z niej wszelką energię, wzorem dementorów odbierającym ludziom radość… Obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem. Co chciał osiągnąć? Voldemort widząc jej zmieszane spojrzenie, podniósł się z fotela.

– Przemyśl to, szlamo. Do zobaczenia.

Osłupiała.

– Uwalniasz mnie? Dlaczego?

Podejrzewała, że gdyby chciał ją zabić czy torturować, zrobiłby to już dawno. Nie rozumiała jednak, dlaczego obchodził się z nią tak łagodnie.

Posłał jej kpiarski, irytujący uśmieszek.

– Uważasz się za uwalnianą?

– A więc i to jest pojęcie względne…

– Odpowiedz: czy byłaś wolna zanim się tu zjawiłaś? Widzisz, nie mogę uwolnić więźnia, który sam wszedł do lochu. Ja nie znam żadnych ograniczeń. Ty natomiast, w pełni dobrowolnie, nałożyłaś ich na siebie całkiem sporo.

– Czarny Pan oświeca mnie swą mądrością – rzekła z gorzką ironią.

– Właśnie.

Zdawał się zignorować jej ton, dostrzegła jednak, że jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

– Myślisz, że nie widzę, co robisz? Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że mogłabym zmienić strony? Pozwolić byś wykorzystał mnie i zniszczył, gdy już nie będę potrzebna? Posłużyłbyś się mną przeciwko Harry'emu, a na koniec… nie, nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać.

– Za bardzo się cenisz, Granger. Nie zapominaj, kim jesteś – brudną szlamą, niewiele więcej.

Ledwo zdusiła prychnięcie.

– Nie zapominaj, że rozmawiasz z najmądrzejszą wiedźmą pokolenia. Nie traktuj mnie więc jak idiotkę.

– Nie śmiałbym, Hermiono Jean Granger.

– Z tego, co mówisz, wynika, że powinnam być twoim największym wrogiem. Czy przeszkadzałbyś sam sobie w pokonaniu Zakonu?

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Dziewczyna zdawała się kusić go, by ją zabił – rozumiał jednak dobrze jej pobudki. To wiedza. Chciała się dowiedzieć, znaleźć odpowiedź, zrozumieć.

Kiedy wstał gwałtownie z fotela, mimowolnie skuliła się w sobie.

– Mógłbym zrobić to każdego dnia, o każdej godzinie – wycedził zaciskając zęby. – Dlaczego by nie wbić kija w mrowisko?

Pomimo lęku, jaki wzbudzało w Hermionie jej położenie, czuła narastający gniew, spowodowany butą czarodzieja. Jego przerośnięte ego wypychało się z tego pokoju drzwiami, oknami i kominem! Żałowała, że sytuacja zmusza ją do tak ostrożnego dobierania słów; jedna nieprzemyślana uwaga mogła kosztować ją ciężkie obrażenia od klątwy, a nawet… Potrząsnęła ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Kiedy jednak zdecydowała się coś dodać, Voldemort powstrzymał ją niedbałym gestem i wskazał na drzwi. Zrozumiała, że jej audiencja właśnie się zakończyła.

– Żegnam – wypowiedziała, odwracając się na pięcie i kierując powoli w stronę wyjścia.

– Zapewniam cię, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Udanych wakacji.

Posłała mu przeciągłe spojrzenie i wyszła bez słowa z wysoko uniesioną głową.

Czekający na korytarzu Snape drgnął, kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt klamki i ujrzał wychodzącą dziewczynę. Zaskoczyło go to. Nie widać było po niej żadnych obrażeń, żadnego grymasu bólu… A przecież jeszcze przed chwilą słyszał dobiegającą zza ściany ostrą wymianę zdań. Z doświadczenia zaś wiedział, że nie sposób było wyjść bez szwanku ze sporu z Czarnym Panem. Spodziewał się więc raczej przenikliwego krzyku ugodzonej zaklęciem ofiary niż widoku zirytowanej, ale niedotkniętej niczym poza słowami Czarnego Pana dziewczyny. Czyżby? Nie, to niemożliwe. Voldemort nikogo nie uznawał za równego sobie rozmówcę. Nikogo. Nawet słynącego ze swych błyskotliwych i ciętych ripost Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Masz mnie stąd zabrać. Willa del Dio Cieco, Toskania – powiedziała wbijając przed siebie martwy wzrok. Skinął bez słowa, zaintrygowany tożsamością dziewczyny.

Voldemort tymczasem zatopił się z powrotem w swym fotelu, zadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń. Ta mała szlama miała charakter, to musiał jej przyznać. Choć miała wszelkie podstawy, by skamleć z przerażenia u jego stóp, zdołała zachować opanowanie, na jakie stać było tylko najwyższych rangą śmierciożerców. Zauważył, że lęk malujący się w jej oczach był niemal odruchowy, wynikający raczej z przekonania, że powinna się bać, niż z faktycznie odczuwanego strachu. Widział przecież zachodzące w trakcie dyskusji zmiany jej twarzy. Podejrzewał, iż jedynie świadomość surowych konsekwencji powstrzymuje ją przed prawdziwie bezczelną odpowiedzią. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak niewiele od dzisiaj groziło jej z jego strony. Jeśli tylko nie przekroczy pewnych granic… Jeżeli tylko wypadki potoczą się po jego myśli, dziewczyna stanie się dla niego obosiecznym ostrzem, którego potrzebował dla realizacji swoich celów. Przypadki zaś… To, co w ciągu ostatniej doby wynikło z przypadku, tym razem w pełni go zadowoliło. Tym razem, nielubianemu Przypadkowi się udało.

Wstał i ruszył ku swemu rozległemu łożu, zrzucając po drodze szatę. Gdyby ktoś go teraz zobaczył, nie uwierzyłby, że to właśnie Czarny Pan szykuje się do snu. W tej chwili wyglądał i poruszał się tak… ludzko. Choć większość ludzi sądziła zapewne, że Lord Voldemort nie sypia nigdy, prawda nie mogła być dalsza od ich wyobrażeń. Nawet on potrzebował odpoczynku. Legł ciężko na wyszywaną srebrem narzutę, a jego zgrabne pośladki, oświetlone płomieniem z kominka, świeciły bielą skóry nietkniętej wrzodami.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Kiedy wreszcie wróciła do willi i stanęła przed drzwiami do swojego pokoju, była zbyt zmęczona i rozgoryczona, by martwić się stosownym pożegnaniem ze Snapem. Lekceważąc stojącego w korytarzu mężczyznę, przestąpiła próg i bez słowa zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Po chwili usłyszała, jak mężczyzna aportował się z budynku. Idąc w stronę łóżka, dostrzegła kątem oka swoją torbę, porzuconą wcześniej w pokoju Rudolfa. Całe szczęście, po mężczyźnie nie było już ani śladu. Ponowne spotkanie z nim było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miałaby teraz ochotę. Niewiele więcej myśląc, zrzuciła buty i zupełnie wyczerpana padła na poduszki, niemal od razu pogrążając się w głębokim śnie.

~o~o~o~

Ostry trzask aportacji przeciął ciszę panującą w pogrążonym w ciemnościach pokoju. Wysoka, odziana w czarne szaty postać zawahała się, nasłuchując, lecz jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem był szmer równego oddechu śpiącej dziewczyny. Mężczyzna zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. _A więc lubisz śródziemnomorski klimat, mała szlamo… _pomyślał, stojąc w otwartym na oścież oknie i delektując się delikatnym powiewem na twarzy. Po chwili odwrócił się i podszedł do szerokiego łoża.

– _Lumos!_

Było tak, jak przypuszczał. Wycieńczony organizm wymagał długiej i gruntownej regeneracji. Z pewnością nie obudzi się jeszcze przez wiele godzin. Nie zastanawiając się nawet, co robi, Voldemort wyciągnął rękę, i samym końcem długiego, zimnego palca, dotknął policzka Hermiony. Ani drgnęła.

Cofnął się o pół kroku, chichocząc złośliwie.

– A teraz, mała szlamo, przekonajmy się, jak podatny na sugestie jest twój umysł – wyrzekł na granicy szeptu, bez wysiłku zagłębiając się w sen dziewczyny.

~o~o~o~

Obraz powoli wyłaniał się zza mgły, jej oczom ukazywało się coraz więcej szczegółów.

Była w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Naprzeciwko siebie ujrzała gestykulującego żywo Rona.

– Mówię ci, Hermiono, cztery stopy! Cztery! On chyba zwariował, nie ma szans, żebyśmy napisali ten przeklęty esej już na jutro!

– Ależ, Ron, jestem pewna, że gdybyś… – zaczęła dyplomatycznym tonem, jednak od razu jej przerwał, jakby wcale się nie odezwała.

– Nie rozumiesz? MUSISZ mi pomóc! Jeśli nie oddam w terminie wszystkich zadanych prac, Flitwick nie dopuści mnie do egzaminu! Mama mnie zabije, a dla ciebie napisać taki esej to jak podrapać się za uchem!

Nagle zobaczyła siedzącego obok Harry'ego, który w zamyśleniu potrząsnął głową.

– Ron, nie bądź śmieszny.

Hermiona już chciała podziękować przyjacielowi za ten przejaw rozsądku, jednak mina jej zrzedła, kiedy kontynuował.

– Są przecież ważniejsze rzeczy. Hermiono, czy znalazłaś rozwiązanie tej zagadki, którą znaleźliśmy w notatkach Dumbledore'a? Myślałem nad tym, ale przecież nie mogę się z tobą równać, tylko ty możesz to rozwikłać.

– Hermiono! – Ginny wpadła do pokoju jak strzała. – Próbowaliśmy z Fredem uwarzyć ten eliksir dla George'a, ale chyba pomyliliśmy jakiś składnik, bo nagle wszystko wybuchło!

Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet zapytać, o jaki eliksir chodzi, kiedy dobiegł ją głos Lupina, a pokój wspólny płynnie zmienił się w gwarną kuchnię domu przy Grimmauld Place 12.

– O, tu jesteś! Słuchaj, Hermiono, czy możesz przetłumaczyć dla mnie ten tekst? Wstyd przyznać, nigdy nie uczyłem się zbyt pilnie starożytnych runów, a ten pergamin może zawierać istotne dla nas informacje, sama wiesz, że…

– Hermiono! – W głosie pani Weasley, wchodzącej właśnie do kuchni, słychać było nutkę pretensji. – Obiecałaś, że pomożesz wytępić bahanki ze strychu, znowu się tam zalęgły!

– Ale najpierw pomóż mi znaleźć przeciwurok na to przeklęte zaklęcie! – usłyszała głos George'a.

– Hermiono, czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć…

– Hermiono, pomóż mi z…

W kuchni pojawiało się coraz więcej osób, coraz więcej głosów dudniło w jej głowie, ich prośby i pretensje osaczały ją. Ludzie stojący wokół jej krzesła tworzyli ciasne kręgi, więżąc ją w środku, każde ich pytanie coraz głośniejsze, coraz bardziej natarczywe.

– Przestańcie, przestańcie już… – powiedziała błagalnym tonem, kuląc się w sobie i otaczając głowę ramionami. – DOSYĆ!

Niespodziewanie zaległa cisza. Zdezorientowana, Hermiona opuściła ręce i rozejrzała się po komnacie, oświetlonej jedynie blaskiem ognia płonącego na kominku. _Moment, przecież ja znam to miejsce…_

Nagły szelest za jej plecami zdradził obecność kogoś jeszcze.

– Chyba już rozumiesz, co usiłowałem ci wytłumaczyć w trakcie naszej ostatniej… pogawędki? – Dziewczyna wydała z siebie zduszony pisk zaskoczenia, kiedy koścista dłoń Voldemorta chwyciła ją lekko za kark. – Czy naprawdę nie boli cię fakt, iż członkowie Zakonu tak bezwzględnie żerują na twojej wiedzy? Widzą w tobie jedynie nieprzebrane źródło odpowiedzi i rozwiązań, podczas gdy ja… Ja widzę twoją moc, i wiedz, że umiem wydobyć twój marnujący się potencjał.

Jej oczy zwęziły się wściekle, kiedy usiłując odwrócić do niego głowę, krzyknęła:

– Nie przekonasz mnie, nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego!

– Jesteś taka trudna. – Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i zbliżając usta do jej ucha, wyszeptał: – _Zechcesz._

Kiedy jego dłoń, spoczywająca dotąd na karku dziewczyny, ześlizgnęła się powoli w dół wzdłuż jej pleców, zagryzła mocno wargi. Voldemort zaś powoli rozpłynął się w powietrzu jak dym, a wraz z nim cały jego pokój, pozostawiając Hermionę w głębokim śnie bez snów.

~o~o~o~

_Dosssskonale._

Podczas ich dyskusji bardzo konsekwentnie opierała się wszelkim aluzjom i sugestiom, a mimo to udało mu się zasiać w niej to drobne ziarnko niepewności. Widział, że wpadła w pułapkę, jaką zastawił na nią jej własny umysł. On zaś, spodziewając się tego rezultatu już wcześniej, dołożył starań, by istotnie w nią wpadła. Czyż nie doprowadził jej na skraj wyczerpania, powoli wysysając całą energię z jej osłabionego wciąż ciała? Wymusił na niej wielogodzinną regenerację, pozostawiając bezbronną wobec siły własnej podświadomości, która teraz zalewała jej umysł odsuwanymi w ciągu wcześniejszych godzin obrazami.

Zaprzeczała wszystkiemu, do czego próbował ją przekonać. Wiedział jednak, że w głębi ducha się z nim zgadza, wyczuwając słuszność jego argumentów. Dostrzegł przecież to strapienie i zagubienie przepełzające po jej twarzy. Wyraźnie wyglądała na zbitą z tropu, kiedy opuszczała jego komnatę. Był przekonany, że ostatnie myśli błąkające się po jej głowie przed zaśnięciem, dotyczyły jego słów, jego postaci na tle kominka. Mechanizm musiał zadziałać, i zadziałał prawidłowo. Jako mistrz manipulacji wiedział przecież wiele o ludzkiej psychice. Każdemu potrafił uświadomić jego potrzeby, możliwości i lęki. Umiał wydobywać z ludzi dokładnie to, czego od nich potrzebował. Nauczył się odnajdywać ich słabe punkty. Nauczył się uderzać w nie celnie.

Oczywiście przypuszczał, co nastąpi później. Kiedy ta mała szlama wreszcie się obudzi, z pewnością uzna, że cały sen był jego sprawką. Zrzuci na niego odpowiedzialność za minione wizje i poczuje się usprawiedliwiona. Prawda jednak była zupełnie inna. W rzeczywistości bowiem on, Czarny Pan, nawet nie próbował _w ten sposób_ wpłynąć na jej umysł. Nie musiał.

Widząc zaś siebie, samego pomyślał, że nie mógł oczekiwać niczego więcej. Wszystko zdawało się iść zgodnie z jego przewrotnym planem. Leżąca przed nim bezbronnie Hermiona Granger miała w sobie ogromne pokłady ciemności, a także dumy, ambicji, i tęsknoty… Wiedział, jak to wykorzystać.

Gdzieś na granicach jego knowania pojawiło się też pewne niezwykle ekscytujące przypuszczenie. Jej moc… Nie mógł zignorować faktu, jak magia dziewczyny wpływała na jego zmysły. Ignorancja nigdy go do niczego dobrego nie doprowadziła. Przypomniał sobie bowiem o treści pewnej zapomnianej przez wszystkich księgi. I zadrżał z ekscytacji. Przeczucie rzadko go myliło, a jeśli to było to, jeśli to była prawda… Mogło otworzyć się przed nim wiele interesujących możliwości. Voldemort uśmiechnął się triumfująco i zniknął z pokoju, zupełnie jak we śnie.

~o~o~o~

Powoli rozchyliła powieki, pozwalając oczom przyzwyczaić się do światła. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie, zalewając pokój swoim blaskiem. Stojący obok jej łóżka elektroniczny zegar wskazywał na południe. Jednak oprócz godziny wyświetlał też datę; ku swemu zdumieniu Hermiona spostrzegła, że obudziła się nie jutro, a pojutrze. Mimo to wciąż czuła się wykończona. W dodatku bolał ją każdy mięsień, a ściśnięty żołądek domagał się jedzenia. Nie jadła przecież od dwóch dni.

Sięgnęła po telefon i zamówiła jakieś lokalne danie. Wiedziała, że zwyczajnie nie da rady dotrzeć do pobliskiej restauracji, w której jadała dotychczas. Była jednak na tyle wygłodzona, że kiedy dowieziono jej zamówienie, rzuciła się na jedzenie przełykając je pośpiesznie. Najadła się, doczłapała do łazienki i po chwili wróciła na łóżko. Zadbawszy o podstawowe potrzeby swojego organizmu, mogła spokojnie pomyśleć.

Ostatnie wydarzenia wciąż nie mieściły się jej w głowie. _Voldemort. Największy sukinsyn wszechczasów… _Mogłaby powtarzać tak w nieskończoność – a już na pewno przez najbliższy tydzień. Była rozdarta między przerażeniem a zdumieniem. Niepokojem napawały ją odwrócone proporcje; za mało strachu, za dużo ekscytacji. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tej sytuacji. Jej porwanie wydawało się być kwestią przypadku, jednak to, co działo się później – już nie. Bała się tego, co planował. Przecież mógł ją usunąć jednym machnięciem różdżki, a mimo to pozwolił jej odejść, nie wyrządzając krzywdy i dając swobodę działania. To nie było nic, czego mogłaby się spodziewać. Powinna być martwa, a nie wolna, pozostawiona samej sobie i własnym myślom. Domyślała się jednak, jak pozorna była ta wolność. Dlatego też mówił do niej w ten sposób, dlatego nie zrobił jej żadnej krzywdy. _Voldemort to całkiem miły facet, można spokojnie oddać się w te jego kościste, acz czułe ręce. _Wzdrygnęła się.

I ten sen, okropny, zwodniczy sen. Myślała gorączkowo. Dobrze pamiętała, o czym śniła przez te godziny i domyślała się, czyją było to sprawką. Bo przecież nie było aż tak źle, jak sugerował to sen; może i czuła się trochę niedoceniana przez Zakon, ale, na brodę Merlina! Znajdowali się w stanie otwartej wojny, każdy miał swoje obowiązki, kto w takich czasach miał głowę do rozwodzenia się nad jej uzdolnieniami! Nad jej niezwykłym intelektem! Nad profesjonalizmem i fachowością działań! Nad… _Cholera. _W każdym razie, nie zmieniało to faktu, iż nie życzyła sobie żadnych, a już zwłaszcza fizycznych kontaktów z Voldemortem. Nie śniłaby o mężczyźnie, który napawał ją lękiem i działał tak odpychająco. Nie mogła mu odmówić niezwykłej inteligencji, to prawda, jednak poza nią nie było w jego osobie niczego, co mogłaby cenić. Uosabiał wszystko, z czym walczyła i z czym nie chciała się godzić…

Jego oddech na jej karku. Te prześwietlające ją, wszechwiedzące czerwone oczy. Jego dłonie, przeraźliwie białe, nienaturalnie szczupłe, błądzące po jej ciele. _Odrażające_, pomyślała, czując jednocześnie niepokojące uczucie w okolicach podbrzusza. Westchnęła. _Bardzo sprytnie, Voldemort, ale nie ze mną te numery._

I co ona miała teraz zrobić?

Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem wydawał się teraz powrót do Zakonu. Za wszelką cenę musiała unikać dalszych _przygód_ tego rodzaju. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może wrócić tak od razu, ktoś mógłby nabrać podejrzeń… Snape był w stanie skojarzyć fakty, a do tego nie można było dopuścić. Musiała gdzieś przeczekać, wydłużyć swoją wakacyjną nieobecność do wiarygodnych rozmiarów. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się na powrót do domu rodziców. Zabroni im rozmawiać o tym z kimkolwiek, może nawet użyje częściowego _Obliviate, _wprowadzając do ich pamięci nowe, nieszkodliwe wspomnienia. Dla ich wspólnego dobra. Snape z pewnością nie zawahałby się użyć wobec nich Legilimencji, gdyby uznał to za konieczne. Zadrżała na myśl, że już mógł to zrobić. Pocieszała się więc, powtarzając sobie, że rodzice zrozumieją jej motywy i zgodzą się na wszystko, byle tylko zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo; a jednak analizując swoją strategię czuła okropne wyrzuty sumienia.

Wreszcie zabrała się do pakowania, robiąc to powoli i niechętnie. Szło jej tym wolniej, że każdą rzecz musiała zmniejszyć, odciążyć, zabezpieczyć zaklęciem… Była zapobiegliwą osobą, a w zgrabnej walizce mieścił się niemal cały jej dobytek – chciała przecież spędzić tu co najmniej miesiąc…

Obrzuciła smutnym wzrokiem pokój. _Jeszcze chwila._ Stanęła na balkonie i zerknęła na ogród, czując, jak ogarniają ją żal i niedosyt. Wolałaby zostać we Włoszech jeszcze trochę czasu – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż była bardziej zmęczona niż w dniu przyjazdu. Z drugiej strony szaleństwem było pozostawanie dłużej w miejscu, gdzie w każdej chwili mógł ją znaleźć Voldemort.

Kiedy doczłapała na dół, by pożegnać się z panem Nigelem, ten był wyraźnie zaskoczony słysząc, że wyjeżdża tak szybko: "Co się z wami dzieje, wszyscy tak nagle wyjeżdżacie!" Wzruszyła przepraszająco ramionami i podziękowała serdecznie za gościnę – nie wspominając przy tym słowem, komu niefortunnie wynajmował pokój. Bo co właściwie miała mu powiedzieć? „Gościł pan śmierciożercę!" „A kto to jest śmierciożerca?" Nie było sensu. Musiała tak zostawić tę sprawę, to miejsce, i już nigdy więcej tu nie wracać.

Wróciła na górę. Teraz pozostawało już tylko zdjąć wszystkie zaklęcia zmieniające jej wygląd. Wypowiedziała szybko inkantację i zerknęła w kieszonkowe lusterko, wyciągnięte z walizki. Jej gładkie, jasne włosy zmierzwiły się i ściemniły, jasne oczy odzyskały naturalną barwę, skóra zaś straciła wszystkie piegi. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. _Wszędzie dobrze, ale we własnym ciele najlepiej_, pomyślała. Jeszcze tylko westchnąć na szczęście. Westchnęła więc, chwyciła wypchaną walizkę i aportowała do domu.

Kiedy stanęła przed wejściem, poczuła przypływ otuchy. Zadzwoniła do drzwi, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział. Niemniej samochód stał na podjeździe, uznała więc, że pewnie mają pacjentów lub siedzą w ogrodzie. Wygrzebała klucze i weszła do środka.

– Mamo, tato? Wróciłam!

Początkowo nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Na jedną, krótką chwilę zamarła, czując przypływ paniki. Odetchnęła, kiedy jej matka wyłoniła się z salonu, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

– Och, Hermiona! Nie słyszałam dzwonka. Chyba się zepsuł. To już? Coś się stało?

– Nie, dlaczego? Po prostu już wróciłam.

– Och, może to nawet lepiej. Nie zgadniesz, kto złożył nam wizytę, twój profesor… – machnęła ręką, wskazując na salon.

Hermiona przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Dobrze wiedziała, kogo tam zastanie.

– Mamo, najpierw szybko się przebiorę, dobrze? Wyglądam strasznie – oznajmiła głośno. Gestem wskazała mamie, żeby nic nie mówiła. Ta zbladła, widząc córkę dziwnie spiętą. Pani Granger była jednakże mądrą kobietą i wiedziała, że może zaufać swojemu odpowiedzialnemu dziecku.

– Mogłam zadzwonić, mogłam, cholera, zadzwonić – mamrotała zła na siebie Hermiona, wdrapując się po schodach. Trzęsły jej się ręce. To zabawne, ale bała się tej konfrontacji ze Snapem bardziej, niż mogłaby przypuszczać. Zbyt wiele mogło od tego zależeć. Ile już powiedzieli mu rodzice? I czy próbował wyciągnąć coś z nich magią? Wpadła do pokoju i zaczęła krążyć wkoło, myśląc gorączkowo.

_Kombinuj, Granger, kombinuj… Po pierwsze, jesteś w świetnym humorze. Pomyśl o czymś zabawnym. Snape w bikini. Tak. Będziesz go takim widziała. Po drugie: Zabezpiecz się, nie pozwól mu wniknąć w twoje myśli. Wreszcie po trzecie, najważniejsze: dlaczego już wróciłaś? Stęskniłaś się, nie możesz żyć bez swoich przyjaciół! I masz tyle nowych pomysłów! Jakich? Tajemnica! Możesz nawet pokazać język. Nie, od początku... Ostatkiem sił zbiegasz po schodach i wpadasz do salonu z impetem. Dziwisz się, widząc Snape'a, ale witasz go radośnie. Idziesz do kuchni po szklankę. Pijesz duszkiem. Przeczesujesz ręką włosy. Co pana tu sprowadza panie profesorze, chyba wszystko w porządku? Jak wakacje? Jesteś nieprzyzwoicie radosna… Dobra, bez przesady. Bądź spokojna, ale pełna entuzjazmu. Żadnego smutku. Wcale nie bolą cię wszystkie mięśnie. A, i blizny! Zakryj je, do diaska._ Przebrała się szybko i spojrzała w lustro, już po raz kolejny tego dnia. Przykleiła uśmiech do swojej twarzy. _Jeszcze oczy, Granger, twój uśmiech musi ich dosięgnąć_. Po czym, tryskając starannie wystudiowaną radością, zbiegła na dół.

~o~o~o~

Jasnowłosy czarodziej, ubrany w starą, wyświechtaną szatę, odwrócił się do niej w tej samej chwili, w której Hermiona weszła do pokoju. Poczuła niewysłowioną ulgę, widząc życzliwą twarz Remusa Lupina. Już nie musiała silić się na uśmiech; ich relacje były ciepłe, odkąd pamiętała.

– Panie profesorze, co pan tu robi?

– Przybyłem tylko poinformować twoich rodziców, że postanowiliśmy wzmocnić zaklęcia chroniące wasz dom.

– Doprawdy? – Nagle spoważniała. – Jest jakiś powód? Zagrożenie?

– Nie, Hermiono. Po prostu lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Możemy to zrobić, więc to zrobimy.

– Och, tak. Bardzo się cieszę – odpowiedziała, rozpogadzając się. Zaśmiała się przy tym, może nieco nerwowo, ale to było zmęczenie. – Przestraszył mnie pan.

Lupin rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

– Jak wakacje, Hermiono? Tak szybko wróciłaś. Gdzie właściwie pojechałaś?

– Do Francji – rzuciła matce przelotne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Było super, naprawdę. Ale, zdaje się, że nie mogę długo wytrzymać z dala od moich chłopaków.

Lupin i jej mama jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Znaczy się Rona i Harry'ego. Tylko ich miałam na myśli!

Tamci jednak wciąż chichotali. Prychnęła. _Starzy zbereźnicy. _

W końcu uprzedziła Lupina o swoich planach mówiąc, że następne dni spędzi z rodzicami i dopiero wtedy wróci do Zakonu.

Musiała mieć czas, by przygotować się psychicznie na pewne sprawy. Nie mogła wykluczyć, że teraz konfrontacja z rzeczywistością stanie się trudniejsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Czas spędzony z rodzicami szybko minął, i w tydzień od niespodziewanej rozmowy z Lupinem Hermiona po raz kolejny stanęła na progu ponurego domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Jednak nawet pobyt w rodzinnym domu nie pomógł jej załagodzić bólu i dyskomfortu własnego ciała, który dręczył ją bezustannie od czasu spotkania z Voldemortem. Wciąż ją bolało, wciąż czuła coś obcego tuż pod skórą. Nie pomogły jej ani mugolskie środki przeciwbólowe, ani nawet magiczne eliksiry, jakby niezdolne do niwelowania skutków działania Czarnego Pana. Przeklinała go w myślach za każdym razem, gdy byle nieuważny, gwałtowny ruch porażał ją przenikliwym bólem. Mimo iż bladł z każdym dniem i mogło się wydawać, że już nazajutrz zniknie zupełnie, to każdego ranka budziła się czując, jak tli się w niej, pulsując uporczywie. Snuła się więc po domu jak zombie, czując na sobie pytające i zmartwione spojrzenia rodziców. Tłumaczyła im, że przesadziła z joggingiem; widziała na ich twarzach powątpiewanie, szczęśliwie jednak nie drążyli tematu.

Nie miała wątpliwości, iż jej udręka nie była bezcelowa. Jeśli Voldemortowi zależało na tym, by nie mogła uwolnić się od natrętnych myśli, to odczuwany przez nią ból odniósł skutek, ani na chwilę nie pozwalając jej zapomnieć o jego sprawcy.

Może i częściowo osiągnął swój cel. Pocieszała się jednak myślą, że jej rozważania nie biegną torem, jakiego prawdopodobnie mógłby sobie życzyć. Starała się bez emocji analizować swoją sytuację i szukać sposobów na wyplątanie się z niej. Ostatecznie, wreszcie wróciła do swoich przyjaciół, z którymi dzieliła przekonania, którym ufała i dla których zrobiłaby wszystko. I owszem, robiła dużo i czuwała nad wieloma sprawami, często wykazując zaangażowanie większe niż część starszych członków Zakonu. Nie miała im tego za złe; każdy robił, co mógł – ona zaś, w pewnych kwestiach, mogła więcej niż pozostali. Tutaj przynajmniej nikt nie sprawiał, że musiała znosić to, to… Czy ta namiastka człowieka naprawdę myślała, że jednym krótkim snem przekona ją, Hermionę Granger, do przejścia na jego stronę? Taak, to niewątpliwie było w jego stylu, tego… Jego dłoń na… _Och, Granger, ty kretynko_. Zganiła się w myślach. Myśl o Ronie… nie, o kimkolwiek! Ześlizgujące się… Granger! Remus? Snape? Taaa, coraz lepiej. To było paskudne; ratowała się wizjami chyba wszystkich znanych jej mężczyzn. Zachichotała nerwowo i zrezygnowana zadzwoniła do drzwi, rzucając swoją walizkę na ganek. Czuła, jak bardzo wyczerpały ją te niebezpieczne, przelotne myśli, uznała jednak że teraz wszystko się już ułoży. Wróciła na Grimmauld Place, znowu będzie miała stertę książek do przeczytania i mnóstwo zagadek do rozwiązania. I o ile nikt nie zacznie bez pytania grzebać w jej głowie (a ona już do tego nie dopuści, o, nie, w jej umyśle wznosiła się solidna bariera) – nic jej nie będzie. _Dalej będę sobą, małe randez-vous z Voldemortem nie mogło zaburzyć mojej postawy i tego, kim jestem._

Otworzyła jej uśmiechnięta Tonks.

– Hermiona! Dobrze, że jesteś – rzuciła szybko. Najwyraźniej akurat była w korytarzu i otworzyła w przelocie, zaraz bowiem zniknęła w jednym z pokoi. Natychmiast na jej miejsce pojawiło się rude rodzeństwo. Hermiona ledwo zdążyła zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a już została uwięziona w uściskach uradowanych przyjaciół; zupełnie jakby nie widzieli się sto lat. Ron dopadł ją pierwszy; pachniał czekoladowymi żabami, jak zwykle. Nagle poczuła się pewniej, doświadczając czegoś znajomego. Chłopak przycisnął ją mocno, bez wyczucia. Jęknęła; dziwna nadwrażliwość skóry dała o sobie znać.

– Ron, łamiesz mi żebra! – odetchnęła, kiedy wreszcie ją puścił. – Cześć Ginny! – Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do niej i przytuliła – w przeciwieństwie do brata – bardzo delikatnie. Hermiona rozejrzała się ze zdziwieniem. – A gdzie Harry?

Oboje sposępnieli i spojrzeli po sobie. Miny wyraźnie im zrzedły.

– Jeszcze nie wrócił – mruknął cicho Ron, wiedząc jaka będzie reakcja Hermiony.

– Jak to: nie wrócił? Skąd? – spytała groźnie, czując że trzeba będzie porządnie ich ochrzanić. To było oczywiste, że gdy tylko zniknie, oni zrobią coś nierozsądnego.

– Jakiś tydzień po tym, jak wyjechałaś, Harry oznajmił nam, że wpadł na trop prawdziwego Miecza Godryka. Zapewnił nas, że nic mu nie będzie, że chce to zrobić sam i jeszcze tego samego dnia wyruszył.

– Co? Pozwoliliście mu? Tak po prostu wyruszyć samemu nie wiadomo gdzie, podczas gdy wszędzie wokół czają się śmierciożercy? – To było nie do pomyślenia. Zacisnęła pięści i już miała naskoczyć na Rona, gdy zjawił się Lupin.

– Witaj, Hermiono. I spokojnie. – Mężczyzna położył jej rękę na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. Ona w zamian podarowało mu ostre, rozżalone spojrzenie. _Nie powiedział jej._ – Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Mamy to. – W jego wyciągniętej dłoni znajdował się niewielki, przypominający kompas, okrągły przedmiot na łańcuszku. W jego wnętrzu unosiła się wielokolorowa mgła.

– Co to jest?

– To jest tęczarz Mouliny. W działaniu przypomina zegar, który Molly miała kiedyś w kuchni. W zależności od koloru informuje nas o tym, co się dzieje z Harrym. Niebieski oznacza spokój, zielony – działanie, szary – monotonię czy nudę, różowy – szczęście, fioletowy – sen, żółty – trudności, pomarańczowy – zagrożenie, czerwony – poważne niebezpieczeństwo, brązowy – chorobę, czarny – śmierć – wyrecytował spokojnym głosem.

Hermiona przyglądała się temu zdumiona.

– Mogę? – spytała nieśmiało, sięgając po tęczarz. Znajdująca się w środku kula wypełniona była gęstą mgiełką, stanowiącą mieszaninę kolorów: zielonego i niebieskiego, z odrobiną żółtego i... brązowego.

– Brązowe, tu jest brązowe! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, wskazując na wirującą w środku brązową plamkę.

– Hermiono, uspokój się, taki drobiazg może oznaczać co najwyżej katar lub bolący palec.

– Aaaaa… – Zmarszczyła brwi, nagle czując się trochę głupio w związku ze swoim atakiem paniki. – No dobrze. A co jeśli zobaczymy, że kulka robi się cała pomarańczowa lub czerwona? Co nam to da, jeśli nawet nie będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie Harry się znajduje?

– Wtedy będziemy mogli użyć tego jako świstoklika, który przeniesie nas dokładnie do Harry'ego.

Nie uspokoiło to zbytnio Hermiony. _No tak, czekajmy aż będzie źle i wtedy zastanówmy się, czy możemy coś zrobić._

– Czy można użyć tego jako świstoklika wcześniej?

– Nie, to tak nie działa.

– Yhhh. Biorę to. – Bez pytania powiesiła sobie tęczarz na szyi.

Weszła do salonu i ciężko opadła na jeden z foteli. Ron poszedł zanieść jej bagaż na górę, Lupin zniknął w czeluściach kuchni, została więc sama z Ginny, która siadając naprzeciwko przyjaciółki, wzruszyła lekko ramionami i posłała jej nieco wymuszony, przepraszający uśmiech.

– A tak poza tym, co przegapiłam? – spytała Hermiona lekko znużonym głosem, wciąż przyglądając się tęczarzowi.

– Nic, w sumie to nic, chociaż… – Wzrok rudowłosej zaczął nagle błądzić po pomieszczeniu, wyraźnie unikając wzroku Hermiony.

– Tak?

– Snape – mruknęła Ginny, spuszczając wzrok i marszcząc czoło.

– Co z nim? – spytała Hermiona, czując jak jej wnętrzności zawiązują się w ciasny supeł.

– Od jakiegoś czasu w ogóle się nie pokazywał. – zaczęła cicho Ginny, pochylając się w stronę przyjaciółki. – Sama-Wiesz-Kto wezwał go na dobre jakiś tydzień temu. Wcześniej też znikał, zwłaszcza na noc, ale…

– Tydzień temu, dokładnie?

– W zeszłą sobotę, zdaje się. Dzień po Harrym.

Ona została porwana w zeszły czwartek. W piątek, kiedy wciąż spała, wyruszył Harry. W sobotę zniknął Snape. I nie wrócił.

– Wieczorem?

– Nie, rano. Dlaczego pytasz? – spytała Ginny, zainteresowana.

– Sama nie wiem. Wrodzona dociekliwość. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie wzywał go na tak długo, prawda?

– Nie, nigdy. Masz rację.

– Hmmmm… Gdyby to była misja czy jakiś atak, dawno by już wrócił. Jest tylko jedno wyjście.

– Nie żyje! – wykrzyknęła ruda, w niemym szoku zakrywając dłońmi usta.

– Ginny! – fuknęła Hermiona – Nieeeee, co ty! Snape nie dałby się zabić. Miałam na myśli coś innego... – powiedziała teatralnym szeptem, kręcąc głową i spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z politowaniem. Szybko jednak spoważniała.– Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort mógł zaangażować go w coś poważniejszego.

– W co?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale to w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów, prawda? – Zagłębiła się w fotelu, pogrążając w zadumie. – A właśnie, gdzie jest Luna?

– Ojciec porwał ją na dwa tygodnie. Wraca w tą środę. Polują na warczaki skrzydlate, wiesz.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. No tak, Luna.

– A twoja mama?

– Z ojcem. Śpią. Ustanowiliśmy dyżury spania. Stwierdziliśmy, że nie może być tak, że nocą nikt nie jest przytomny. Zawsze lepiej, żeby ktoś czuwał nad wszystkim.

Westchnęła. Doprawdy, nie było jej zaledwie dwa tygodnie i od razu świat stanął na głowie.

– Ginny, powiedz, że to już wszystko.

– Tak, chyba tak… – zaczęła niepewnym głosem Ginny.

– Ginny! – Ruda aż podskoczyła w fotelu.

– Tak, to wszystko. Nie wydarzyło się już nic więcej, o czym powinnaś wiedzieć – powiedziała szybko rudowłosa, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

– Dobrze. Idę do siebie. – Hermiona posłała przyjaciółce ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Jestem zmęczona.

– Przecież dopiero wróciłaś z wakacji! Myślałam, że… – Ginny wyraźnie liczyła na barwne opowieści z ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Hermiona jednak szybko jej przerwała.

– Powiedzmy, że leniuchowanie zamieniło mi się w bardziej aktywne spędzanie czasu. Długa historia, nic ciekawego. – Machnęła ręką, powstrzymując kolejne pytania rudej.

– Jak chcesz. Pilnuj tęczarza – mruknęła tamta, zupełnie niepocieszona. Przygryzając dolną wargę, odprowadziła wzrokiem Hermionę, która dziwnym, ostrożnym krokiem wspinała się po schodach.

Hermiona weszła do swojej sypialni, potykając się o pozostawioną pod drzwiami walizkę. _Och, Ron, pomyślałeś o wszystkim!_, pomyślała z przekąsem. Powiodła beznamiętnym wzrokiem po pokoju, szukając śladów niepożądanych gości. Na szczęście, nic nie zdradzało wizyty „włamywaczy". Wreszcie zabrała się za rozpakowywanie, nie mogła jednak powstrzymać się od nerwowego zerkania na tęczarz. W ciągu ostatniego kwadransa zasadniczo nie zmienił koloru, choć im dłużej przyglądała się tej misternie wykonanej kulce, tym mniej była pewna, czy przypadkiem w jej wnętrzu nie przybyło nieco zielonej mgły.

Kiedy skończyła, sięgnęła po pierwszą lepszą książkę znajdującą się w zasięgu ręki i oddała się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu. Nie mogła jednak skupić się na lekturze; coś wciąż się jej pętało i podszczypywało zwoje. Było jej niewygodnie. Jak by się nie usadowiła, wciąż coś nadziewało ją na haczyk. Dyskomfort był wszechobecny. Rozdrażniona, rzuciła książkę i poszła do łazienki, chcąc spłukać z siebie to uczucie. Weszła pod prysznic i odkręciła wodę. Nagle zachciało jej się płakać; nie miała pojęcia, jak zmyć z siebie coś, co pełza pod jej skórą i drapie kości. Musiałaby rozpruć się wzdłuż i w szerz. Może nawet miałaby na to ochotę. Byle pozbyć się tego paskudnego uczucia, które okupowało zarówno jej umysł, jak i ciało.

Wyprężyła się, zesztywniała i odchyliwszy głowę i rozłożywszy ramiona, tak, że podpierały obie strony kabiny, pozwoliła gorącej wodzie spływać wzdłuż jej ciała. To pomagało. Nie bardzo, ale pomagało. Kopnęła nogą w ścianę. Raz, drugi…

Nie mogła sformułować konkretnych wniosków. Nie znajdywała żadnych pytań, więc i nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nic nie świtało jej w głowie. To otępienie było nie do zniesienia. Bezradna, poczuła jak narasta w niej złość. Coś w niej pulsowało, ale przecież nie mogła tego wydobyć na powierzchnię. Instynktownie dusiła to w sobie. _Muszę się czymś zająć, teraz, natychmiast, wymyśl coś, wymyśl coś. _Potrzebowała czegoś bliskiego, znajomego, co pozwoliłoby skupić na sobie myśli. Odwrócić uwagę. Przydałby się pachnący czekoladą Ron. Lub poprawiający sobie okulary w charakterystycznym geście Harry. Ciasto mamy. Cokolwiek.

_Skup się Granger_, powiedziała sobie po raz kolejny tego dnia. _Uspokój się._

Oparła głowę o mokre kafelki. Zamknęła oczy. Wzięła parę głębokich oddechów. Myśląc o bieżących sprawach, przypomniała sobie nowinę, którą powitali ją Weasleyowie.

_Idź do pokoju Harry'ego. Przetrząśnij jego rzeczy. Znajdź coś._

Uniosła brwi w nagłym ożywieniu. Pokój Harry'ego! Skoro wyruszył sam na dalsze poszukiwania – skoro w ogóle wyruszył – to przecież musiał coś odkryć. A cokolwiek odkrył, musiał znaleźć jakiś trop, który go naprowadził. Możliwe, że wśród jego rzeczy znajdzie jakiś ślad, wskazówkę… Jak strzała wypadła z łazienki i ubrała się pospiesznie. Następnie wymknęła się ze swojego pokoju na palcach i upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie zobaczy, przemknęła do sąsiedniej sypialni. Drzwi obwarowano kilkoma zaklęciami, ale takie bariery nie stanowiły dla niej żadnego problemu. Bezszelestnie wślizgnęła się do środka i zamarła. W pokoju panował niewyobrażalny bałagan. Ktoś już przeszukał jego rzeczy? Czy może to sam Harry pakował się w pośpiechu i na złamanie karku? Wszędzie walały się drobne magiczne przedmioty, ubrania, książki… _Nawet nie wiedziałam, że Harry ma tyle książek…_

– No dobrze, co my tu mamy... – Hermiona nadziała na różdżkę jedną z niezidentyfikowanych części garderoby – prawdopodobnie zapomnianą przed wiekami koszulkę – i krzywiąc się, odrzuciła ją szybko na bok, by zacząć przekopywać stertę wzniesioną na łóżku. _Co by to mogło być?,_ zastanawiała się, przeglądając książki w poszukiwaniu czegoś podejrzanego – listów, notatek, czegokolwiek. Przetrząsnęła szuflady, pełne niepotrzebnych lub uszkodzonych przedmiotów. _Po co on to trzymał?_ Po jakimś czasie przestała. Zrzuciła z łóżka ostatnią samotną skarpetę i rozsiadła się na nim, krzyżując nogi. Teraz wszelkie szpargały zaścielały podłogę wokół niej. _Nie miałby mi za złe, prawda? W końcu to dla jego i naszego dobra_ – pomyślała, obrzucając wzrokiem pokój. Choć pozornie wydawałoby się to niemożliwe, to jednak pokój był teraz zabałaganiony jeszcze bardziej niż w chwili jej wtargnięcia. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i wbiła wzrok w ścianę. Właśnie wtedy kątem oka dostrzegła narastającą poświatę, której wcześniej z pewnością nie było. Czerwony blask bijący z okolicy mostka. Jej dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do tęczarza.

To był błąd. Poczuła znajome szarpnięcie w pępku i niemal natychmiast zniknęła z pokoju przyjaciela, zostawiając za sobą niesamowity bałagan.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Wylądowała na czymś śliskim i twardym. Straciła równowagę i upadła na kolana; potargane włosy zasłoniły jej widok.

– Opuśćcie różdżki – usłyszała stanowczy rozkaz. Serce stanęło jej w gardle na sam dźwięk tego głosu. Powoli podniosła się i ostrożnie rozejrzała dookoła.

Znalazła się w wilgotnej jaskini; jedyne źródło światła stanowiło ognisko migoczące magicznym, zielonym płomieniem. Otaczały ją wysokie postaci w czarnych płaszczach, niemal niewidoczne w panujących wokół ciemnościach. Ich białe maski, oświetlone mdłym blaskiem ognia, wyglądały jak zawieszone w powietrzu. Niemal fizycznie odczuwała na swojej skórze świdrujący wzrok zgromadzonych ludzi, zastygłych w napięciu. Na czele tej ponurej zgrai stał Voldemort. Jego lewa dłoń zaciskała się na łańcuszku bliźniaczej połowy zwisającego z jej szyi tęczarza. U jego stóp leżał jakiś śmierciożerca, dysząc ciężko; świst jego oddechu był jedynym dźwiękiem, który zakłócał ogłuszającą ciszę.

Cofnęła się o krok.

– Harry… Gdzie jest Harry? – spytała załamującym się głosem, czując nagły przypływ paniki. Odruch kazał jej najpierw bać się o Harry'ego, a dopiero w dalszej kolejności – o siebie. Po chwili milczenia usłyszała cedzoną powoli odpowiedź.

– Jak sama widzisz, Granger, _tutaj _go nie ma.

Zanim zdążyła choćby drgnąć, żółty błysk zaklęcia z różdżki Voldemorta ugodził ją w pierś. Hermiona, nie tracąc świadomości, upadła bezwładnie na ziemię.

– Severusie, _zajmij się_ nią. Chwilowo – rozkazał, po czym odwrócił się do pozostałych śmierciożerców. Nie wypowiedział ani słowa, musiał jednak coś im przekazać, gdyż po chwili, wraz z trzaskiem ostatniego deportującego się czarodzieja, jaskinia opustoszała. Wtedy Voldemort posłał Hermionie triumfujące spojrzenie. _Mówiłem, że się jeszcze spotkamy, _zabrzmiało w jej głowie_. _Jeszcze przez chwilę widziała jego wyprostowaną postać i pozornie pustą, a jednak rażącą jakimś okrutnym zadowoleniem twarz. Straciła go z oczu, kiedy wraz ze Snape'em zniknęła z jaskini.

~o~o~o~

Tym razem wylądowała w lochu. Obleśnym, mokrym i cuchnącym. Wokół walały się jeszcze gnijące ochłapy, stanowiące prawdopodobnie pozostałości poprzednich więźniów.

– Panie profesorze, dlaczego pan mnie tu… Och, czy pan zwariował? – Oburzyła się, kiedy rzucił ją na podłogę. Musiał zdjąć z niej obezwładniające zaklęcie, bo odzyskała już władzę nad ciałem i mogła się poruszać.

– Miałem zabrać cię do swoich komnat? – zaśmiał się szyderczo. A może gorzko.

– Ma pan tu swoje komnaty?

– Granger, do ciebie naprawdę nic nie dociera, prawda? – Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Odruchowo skuliła się w sobie; ten surowy mężczyzna o nieprawdopodobnie ciemnych oczach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu mógł zajrzeć zbyt głęboko. I zobaczyć coś, czego nie powinien oglądać nikt.

Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi.

– To wciąż efekt szoku, czy jesteś na tyle głupia, że się nie boisz? A może o czymś nie wiem?

Hermiona poczuła się bardzo dziwnie, niespokojnie. Wzięła głęboki oddech przez nos i zaraz tego pożałowała.

– Stawiam na szok – odpowiedziała niepewnie, krzywiąc się, ponieważ panujący w celi fetor był nieznośny. Snape wydawał się nań odporny; było to zapewne kwestią przyzwyczajenia.

Powoli, na chwiejnych nogach, podniosła się z podłogi. Niewiele jednak brakowało, a znów by upadła, kiedy zakręciło się jej w głowie – mogło to mieć związek z nadużywaniem magicznych metod transportu. Podróż świstoklikiem i teleportacja w ciągu paru minut? Plus ten smród. Mdląca mieszanka.

– A ja obstawiałbym jednak coś innego. – Zamarła. Chyba nie myślał, że… nie miała powodów, żeby się bać? – Znam cię Granger, znam cię lepiej, niż myślisz. Jesteś nienaturalnie spokojna. A wiesz, co _On_ zrobi, gdy się tu pojawi? Wiesz, co ci grozi?

– Chce pan powiedzieć, że powinnam wpaść w histerię? Dobrze pan wie, że to mi w niczym nie pomoże.

– Racjonalnie myślenie to jedno, zaś emocje, które są naturalnym następstwem znalezienia się w określonej sytuacji, to drugie.

– Do czego pan właściwie zmie… – Pochyliła się do przodu i omal nie zwymiotowała, kiedy zalała ją ostra fala mdłości. Drżała, ale dobrze widział, że wciąż nie ze strachu. Snape cofnął się o krok, zupełnie nie przejmując się jej samopoczuciem. Powoli, robiąc głębokie oddechy – tym razem przez usta – wyprostowała się.

– Ty naprawdę się nie boisz. Dlaczego? – warknął czarodziej. Musiała mu przyznać rację. Wciąż się nie bała. Uczucie, które z każdą chwilą w niej narastało, było czymś zupełnie innym. Najwyraźniej dostrzegł w jej twarzy coś, co odebrał jako ustępowanie szoku i budzący się strach, bo powiedział z powagą:

– Właśnie. Nie jest dobrze, Granger, naprawdę nie jest dobrze. Przygotuj się na… przygotuj się na wszystko.

Tym razem to ona posłała mu badawcze spojrzenie.

– Będzie miał pan w tym udział?

– Prędzej… – zaczął z obrzydzeniem w głosie, urwał jednak, widząc w dziewczynie dziwną pewność siebie. – Ach. Czyli rzeczywiście o czymś nie wiem.

– Gdzie jest Harry? – spytała twardo.

– Jakimś cudem… uciekł.

– Czasem to się zastanawiam, po czyjej pan jest stronie.

– Wciąż masz wątpliwości? – spytał kpiąco. Nie była pewna tego, co miał dokładnie na myśli.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała, wprawiając go w zdumienie. Zobaczyła też coś na kształt niepokoju w jego oczach.

– Ty tępa… szlamo!

Hermiona otworzyła w niedowierzaniu usta. Sekundę później, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Voldemort, miała ochotę się zaśmiać. _A więc to tak! Bo chyba tak? Prawda, że tak?_

– Severusie, wyjdź. Chcę porozmawiać z tą _szlamą _na osobności.

– Panie, czy nie mógłbym…

– Nie będę się powtarzał – uciął spokojnym, lodowatym tonem. Mówiąc to, nawet nie spojrzał na Snape'a; jego uwagę w pełni przykuła dziewczyna, w którą wpatrywał się bez mrugnięcia. Władczo, bezdusznie. I nieustannie. Nie miała gdzie uciec, nie mogła wyślizgnąć się spod jego wzroku. Czuła, jak pali ją skóra, jak narasta w niej poczucie osaczenia, jak przyspiesza jej tętno. Pomyślała, że wcale nie musiał zwracać się do niej, by poczuła się śmiertelnie zagrożona. Jego obecność była otumaniająca. Trudniejsza do zniesienia, niż panujący w celi smród. Wreszcie zbliżył się do niej i chwycił ją za podbródek, chcąc przyciągnąć jej wzrok i uwagę. Tak jakby nie miał ich dotychczas…

– Oczywiście, nie zostaniesz tu. Severus niepotrzebnie się fatygował. – Hermiona już miała odetchnąć, lecz wraz z kolejnym zdaniem struchlała jeszcze bardziej. – Znam _lepsze_ miejsce. – Jego twarde palce chwyciły ją boleśnie za ramię. Kolejna aportacja, kolejne miejsce, kolejne zawroty głowy.

Przez chwilę stali nieruchomo. Wokół panował półmrok, przez zasłonięte okna nie wpadało zbyt wiele światła. Gdzieś po jej lewej stronie znajdował się duży kominek, wypełniony żarem i ledwo tlącymi się resztkami drewnianych polan. Widocznie ogień rozpalono wiele godzin wcześniej.

Wreszcie udało się jej zaczerpnąć powietrza. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zauważyła też, że tym razem nie czuje żadnych nudności związanych z aportacją. Żadnego kołowania i szumienia w głowie. Nic, wszystko nagle ustało.

Voldemort wykonał miękki ruch ręką. Ogień w kominku zapłonął ponownie, zapaliły się też wszystkie kandelabry na ścianach. Hermiona mimowolnie westchnęła z zachwytem, gdy światło nagle rozlało się po komnacie. Była to ogromna sypialnia, zastawiona starymi meblami z ciemnego drewna, o nieco egzotycznym wyglądzie. Choć nie znaleźli się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym rozmawiali poprzednim razem, to odniosła wrażenie, że musiał to być inny pokój tego samego domu czy rezydencji... Niechętnie przerwała obserwację i zmusiła się, by przenieść wzrok na mężczyznę. Jak zwykle, z jego twarzy nie sposób było wyczytać jakichkolwiek emocji, była jak nieprzenikniona maska. Czerwone oczy błyskały swoim niezdrowym blaskiem, a jego koścista ręka wciąż zaciskała się bez wyczucia na jej ramieniu – jednak siniaki, które miały powstać wskutek tego chwytu, stanowiły akurat jej najmniejszy problem.

Voldemort przyglądał się jej intensywnie, jeszcze przez chwilę nie wyzwalając dziewczyny z uścisku. Kiedy zmieszana Hermiona spuściła wzrok i powoli odwróciła od niego twarz, odepchnął ją od siebie bezceremonialnie i ustawił przed sobą, jakby była jakimś bibelotem, elementem wyposażenia. Przechylił nawet głowę na bok, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy dobrze stoi. Usilnie starała się nie drżeć. I stać dobrze.

– Jak pogawędka z twoim byłym profesorem?

– Świetnie – odparła krótko.

– Ach. – Uniósł nieznacznie brew i z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się swojej różdżce, którą obracał w smukłych palcach. – I po czyjej jest według ciebie stronie? – Zapytał pozornie beztrosko.

Ups. To było _trudne_ pytanie.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, nic mu nie będzie.

_Mhm, zupełnie jakbym dbała o dobro Snape'a._

– Po swojej, zapewne – odpowiedziała cicho.

– W istocie – odparł po chwili ciszy, tonem głosu, którego nie mogła zinterpretować. – A więc, mała szlamo... Co powinienem z tobą zrobić? Można by pomyśleć, że sama pchasz się w moje ręce.

_Z pewnością. O niczym innym nie marzę._

Hermiona – wciąż unikając jego niebezpiecznych oczu – wbiła gniewnie wzrok w jego ramię. Ku jej zdumieniu, złapał się za nie i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

– To bolało, Granger! – poskarżył się, wyraźnie z niej kpiąc. Jego cienkie usta wykrzywił szyderczy uśmiech, a wąska, biała twarz przybrała prawdziwie złowieszczy wyraz. – Może spróbuj inaczej, wciąż masz różdżkę w kieszeni. Choć z tego, co pamiętam, nie urodziłaś się pod koniec lipca, czyż nie? Więc prawdopodobnie nic z tego.

_Aha! Czyli jednak bierze pod uwagę to, że Harry…_

– Nie, Granger – sarknął. – Sarkazm i nic więcej.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, kiedy coś najwyraźniej zaświtało mu głowie.

– To wcale nie jest zły pomysł.

– Co?

– Wyjmij swoją różdżkę. _Zabawimy się_.

Musiała przybrać dość durny wyraz twarzy. Czy naprawdę miał na myśli to, co zrozumiała? Instynktownie cofnęła się o krok i nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, kiedy uderzyła w nią pierwsza klątwa. Z impetem uderzyła o ścianę; zatkało ją i przez moment nie mogła nabrać powietrza do płuc. _To był jakiś koszmar._

– Dalej, Granger!

W jej stronę pomknęło kolejne zaklęcie i kolejny raz nie zdążyła go odeprzeć. Jak miała to zrobić na kolanach? Przez jej ciało przeszły gryzące prądy, które zarazem paliły aż do kości. Przez chwilę nie widziała zbyt wyraźnie. Kiedy odzyskała ostrość spojrzenia, stał bliżej i pochylał się nad nią. Tym razem tajemnicza maska opadła, a wyraz jego twarzy mówił aż nazbyt zbyt wiele; wyrażał pogardę i czysty wstręt.

– I byłabyś już martwa, szlamo. Nie rozumiesz? O wartości człowieka świadczy jego walka o samego siebie. Cóż po inteligencji, skoro tak łatwo odebrać ją wraz z życiem. A ty… Jesteś słaba, równie słaba co Potter... Mylę się? – Dysząc, obdarzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Harry nie był słaby. I ona też nie była. – Zatem rusz swoje żałosne ciało z podłogi i wykorzystaj swój jedyny, marny atut. Zrób coś! – krzyknął, i nie czekając na reakcję, natychmiast skierował na nią swoją różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Hermiona skoczyła na równe nogi, unikając tym samym kolejnej klątwy, paskudniejszej od poprzedniej. Stanęła tuż przy ścianie; po obu stronach otaczały ją okazałe meble. Nie było tam zbyt wiele miejsca na pojedynek, co stanowiło pewne pocieszenie – na ograniczonej przestrzeni będą musieli uciekać się do bardziej bezpośrednich, a jednocześnie nieco łatwiejszych do odparcia klątw.

– Liczę na coś więcej, Granger – wycedził, przerywając na chwilę – Nie obchodzi mnie twoja obrona, chcę zobaczyć atak. Nie martw się, będę się oszczędzał. – Zaśmiał się okrutnie. – Inaczej nie wytrzymałabyś pięciu sekund.

Sparowała kolejne zaklęcie. Jego słowa podziałały na nią dziwnie dopingująco; poczuła przemożną chęć pokazania mu, na co naprawdę ją stać.

– _Duxen Parlae!_

Czerwone światło wystrzeliło z jej różdżki i pomknęło w stronę Voldemorta. Zatrzymał je leniwym ruchem nadgarstka, posyłając w jej stronę kolejną klątwę. Nie od razu ją rozpoznała. Instynkt podpowiedział jej, której tarczy użyć.

– _Protego Caliginis!_ – Jej postać spowiła biała, nieprzenikalna mgła, w ostatnim momencie osłaniając ją przed chmurą czarnych kolców, które powbijały się w ścianę i meble. _Co to miało być? Chcesz zamienić mnie w sito?_ Mimo że jego klątwa nie dotarła do niej, wyraźnie pałał zadowoleniem. Bawiła go jej złość. Hermiona jednak nie dbała o jego satysfakcję; nie miała zamiaru się uspokajać! Zdecydowanym ruchem zniosła postawioną ze sporym wysiłkiem barierę i rozwierając szeroko ramiona posłała w stronę Voldemorta klątwę, której nie mógł się spodziewać.

– _Sanguinis Partis!_

Odpowiedział równie agresywnie – nieznaną jej odmianą Serpentinusa. Skoncentrowała się na swojej magii i ponownie przywołała jedną ze swoich mocniejszych tarcz. Napór trzygłowego węża był ogromny, ale udało jej się wytrzymać. Ledwo. Była już zlana potem, a wciąż dokuczający ból mięśni nie dał o sobie zapomnieć i zdecydowanie nie ułatwiał jej sprawy. Nie mogła jednak zwracać na to uwagi, była zbyt wściekła.

– Co ja mówiłem o obronie? Broń się, atakując. _Tak_ nic nie zdziałasz!

– _Mortegarum!_ – rzuciła ułamek sekundy później, nie wiedząc co w nią wstąpiło. Czarny gruby strumień opuścił jej różdżkę. Przez chwilę, przestraszona potęgą użytej klątwy, chciała ją zerwać, ale strumień i siła zaklęcia była zbyt duże, by mogła się tak szybko wycofać. Jednocześnie dało o sobie znać coś, co wcześniej zaledwie się w niej tliło. Poczuła nagły przypływ energii. Wtedy jej przeciwnik, blokując zaklęcie, wydał z siebie dziwny pomruk zadowolenia.

Kiedy Czarny Pan wypuścił w jej stronę kulę niebieskiego ognia, odparła ją, rozpraszając ogień jasnym światłem. Hermiona nie była pewna, w jaki sposób powstało, jednak niewątpliwie to ona była jego sprawczynią. Zaskoczona, przyjrzała się z zadumą swojej różdżce, nieopatrznie tworząc okazję dla swego przeciwnika. Tę krótką chwilę wykorzystał Voldemort – dziewczynę oślepił jaskrawy błysk, poczuła przenikliwy ból w okolicy żeber. Nogi załamały się pod nią i upadła na posadzkę.

– Wstań.

Najwyraźniej jeszcze z nią nie skończył. Po twarzy spływały jej łzy złości i rozgoryczenia, nad którymi nie mogła zapanować.

– Wstań!

Zamknęła oczy i bardzo powoli, jakby wbrew sobie, usiadła, by następnie posłusznie stanąć na nogi. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan nie potrzebował żadnego powodu, by potraktować ją Cruciatusem, a sprzeciwiając się jego poleceniom jedynie zmniejszała swoje i tak nędzne szanse na uniknięcie tortur. Wolała nie ryzykować; nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła znieść więcej niż kilka minut obezwładniającego bólu.

Widząc jej wyczerpanie, Voldemort ponownie się zbliżył i, ku jej przerażeniu, otoczył ją _przyjacielsko_ ramieniem. Hermiona miała ochotę umrzeć – i jakby wskutek tej myśli jej nogi znów odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Osunęłaby się na podłogę, lecz podtrzymał ją, łapiąc w pasie i przyciskając boleśnie do swojego kościstego boku.

– Więc, szlamowata przyjaciółko Pottera…

– Czy… możemy przejść do sedna? – spytała cichym, zachrypniętym głosem.

– Twoi przyjaciele mogliby mieć coś przeciwko. Moi śmierciożercy zapewne też. Ty oczywiście również, choć dobrze wiem, że w rzeczywistości byłabyś wniebowzięta.

Nie chciała wiedzieć, co dokładnie miał na myśli. _Bardzo śmieszne. Voldemort. Ha. Ha. Ha._

– Zaraz zwymiotuję – stwierdziła nagle, co mężczyzna skwitował jedynie pobłażliwym uniesieniem swoich nieistniejących brwi. – Jeszcze nigdy nie było mi tak niedobrze, w tak krótkim czasie, z tak wielu powodów. Choć wszystkie zdają się sprowadzać do ciebie.

– Mylisz się. Ty sama jesteś dla siebie źródłem złego samopoczucia.– Słysząc to Hermiona mimowolnie przewróciła oczami. – Wciąż jesteś taka słaba… i wrażliwa.

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Czuła, jak jego drapieżna magia powoli osacza jej własną, jak usiłuje stłamsić to tlące się w niej, jasne światełko. Przy dominującej potędze jego aury, cała jej moc przypominała zaledwie dogasający ogarek. Ogarnął ją bezbrzeżny smutek, zaś cała nadzieja, jaka jeszcze się w niej tliła, zniknęła nagle – jakby w pobliżu pojawiło się stado dementorów, albo on sam miałby zaraz wyssać jej duszę. Jednak przez całą tę pustkę przebijało się coś jeszcze, jakieś niekreślone drażnienie…

Odsunął ją gwałtownie od siebie i przyjrzał się uważnie.

– Czujesz to teraz?

Czuła. Gdzieś na granicy bólu i przyjemności, wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa przebiegały zarazem mroźne i palące impulsy; wracały w dół, w okolice brzucha i znów pięły się w górę, powodując mrowienie w klatce piersiowej. To nie były skutki klątwy, którą przyjęła. To była magia, która wciąż szukała w niej ujścia. Jakby wewnątrz niej obudziło się małe, ruchliwe zwierzątko, próbujące wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Nie. Tysiące małych, ruchliwych zwierzątek.

Przytaknęła więc. Mężczyzna jedynie pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową; na jego twarzy dostrzegła wyraz triumfu.

– Dlaczego to czuję?

– Używałaś wcześniej takich zaklęć, Granger?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Takich nie. Znała je, oczywiście, ale nigdy jeszcze nie przyszło jej do głowy, by faktycznie ich użyć. Do dziś. Zmusił ją do tego i naprawdę, naprawdę jej się to nie podobało.

– Co to znaczy? – spytała ostrożnym tonem, niepewna, czy może drążyć temat. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać ciekawości.

– Dobrze wiesz. To część twojej mocy, którą właśnie obudziłaś. Która prosi _o więcej_.

Naprawdę nie spodobał jej się ton, z jakim to powiedział. W jego spojrzeniu kryła się jakaś obietnica – mroczna, ponura. Spoglądając na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem, cofnęła się nieco. On zaś, jakby reagując instynktownie, postąpił krok naprzód. A potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden, zmuszając ją do ustępowania mu miejsca. W końcu poczuła za plecami twardą ścianę. Wtedy stanął blisko, tuż przed nią; czuła skraj szaty muskający lekko jej stopy. Słyszała szmer jego oddechu. Już chciała się wyślizgnąć spod jego palącego spojrzenia, kiedy szybkim ruchem oparł ręce na ścianie, więżąc ją w środku i uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

Przyspieszyła oddech, gdy powoli nachylił się do niej i wysyczał wprost do ucha:

– Granger, nie możesz się tego wyprzeć. To jest część ciebie. To jesteś ty.

Jego twarz było niepokojąco blisko. Oddychał ciężko i zdawał się zaciągać powietrzem, które wydychała.

– Po co mi to mówisz? – Jej głos przeszedł w szept. Czując lekki powiew na swojej twarzy, sama starała się wstrzymywać powietrze. Nie chciała dzielić z nim oddechu. To było odrażające… Powinno być. A jednak nie umiała odpędzić od siebie rozpraszającego uczucia, jakie wywoływała w niej bliskość potężnego maga, a zarazem – władczego mężczyzny. Przymknęła powieki, czując narastające w niej napięcie.

– _Musisz_ coś z tym zrobić. A ja nie mogę pozwolić, by kłębiąca się w tobie ciemność tak się marnowała – wyrzekł ze złością, i przyparł ją mocniej do ściany, nachylając się jeszcze bliżej. Przez chwilę odniosła wrażenie, że czuje ciepło emanujące z jego ciała. – _Nie mogę_ – powtórzył z naciskiem. Jego oczy miały niemal krwiożerczy wyraz.

– Wzruszające – wydyszała. Miała wrażenie, że znowu w magiczny sposób pozbawia ją sił, tak jak w czasie ich ostatniego spotkania. Gdyby ją teraz puścił, upadłaby. – Znów to robisz, prawda?

– Co? – Czuła jego złośliwy uśmiech. Czuła go, a nie – widziała!

– Wykorzystujesz moją fizyczną słabość w dyskusji. To nieuczciwe.

Wtedy dotknął jej policzka samymi opuszkami palców. Zadrżała. Kiedy ponownie zasyczał w swej okropnej, wężowej manierze, kątem oka zobaczyła jego zęby. Zaskakująco ładne i ludzkie.

– Musisz umieć bronić swoich poglądów w każdej chwili i w każdych okolicznościach, szlamo. Nie powinnaś się tyle zastanawiać na tym, co naprawdę uważasz. – Zawiesił na moment wzrok na jej lekko rozchylonych ustach i z namysłem obrysował je palcem. Wiedziała, że igra z jej złością. Nic innego. Ona zaś już tylko chciała, by to wszystko się skończyło. Było jej obojętne, czy uzna ją za słabą i godną pogardy. Byle tylko to się skończyło.

On jednak nie skończył. Złapał ją za włosy i powoli odchylił do tyłu jej głowę, by dalej szeptać wprost do jej ucha. – To jedynie dowodzi, że nie jesteś przekonana do własnego stanowiska.

– Nie. Problem leży w rozmówcy; w dyskusji z tobą nic nie jest oczywiste. Potrafisz… obrócić kota ogonem.

Naprawdę starała się ignorować jego osaczającą, otumaniającą bliskość, nawet wtedy, gdy położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i znów przycisnął mocniej do ściany. Podkreślał swoją dominację, przewagę – nie tylko magiczną i intelektualną, ale również fizyczną. To było… Nie mogła nabrać powietrza. Zastygła. Oboje zastygli. Ona – na skraju wyczerpania i możliwej do zniesienia dawki wzburzenia. On – wahając się; w jego oczach błyszczało szaleństwo.

Powiedział jedno słowo.

– Taaaak…

Patrzył prowokacyjnie prosto w jej oczy. Nie chciał przecież stracić widoku zmiany, którą postanowił wywołać. Kiedy sekundę później poczuła, jak spoczywająca na jej brzuchu chłodna dłoń powoli ześlizguje się niżej, wezbrał w niej gwałtowny sprzeciw i gniew, a wciąż niepoznana strona jej magicznej energii, o której mówił z taką lubością, wzięła nad nią górę. Wybuchła.

Odepchnęła go z siłą, o jaką nigdy się nie podejrzewała. Oczywiście, zamiast uderzyć z impetem o któryś z okazałych mebli, Voldemort uniósł się płynnie w górę i zwinnie skoczył na nogi, zaledwie parę metrów od niej. W jednej chwili wszystko z niej uszło, a wiercące się w jej wnętrzu stworzonka zniknęły.

– To jest coś, co lubię – usłyszała jeszcze jego stwierdzenie, zanim tracąc przytomność, osunęła się po ścianie.

~o~o~o~

Podszedł do niej i uklęknął naprzeciw, biorąc z podłogi jej różdżkę. Wargi Czarnego Pana wykrzywiał niewielki uśmiech. Ta mała szlama, wbrew wszystkim jego obawom, rzeczywiście była warta zachodu. Koncentrując się, położył dłonie na jej piersiach i zamknął oczy. Jego twarz wyrażała jedynie głębokie skupienie. Po chwili zaintonował dźwięczną inkantację w starożytnym, wywodzącym się z mowy wężów języku. Wreszcie zdemolowaną komnatę wypełniło błękitne, oślepiające światło. Bang! Fala, przypominająca wyładowanie elektryczne, pomknęła z jego rąk w głąb jej ciała. Silny impuls wstrząsnął dziewczyną i rozświetlił ją od środka, by po chwili zblednąć i zniknąć zupełnie. Niewielka ilość mocy, którą przed chwilą wypuścił, wróciła z powrotem do jego dłoni, a przez całe ciało przeszedł rozkoszny prąd. Odsunął się od niej i powstał, górując nad Hermioną. W tym samym momencie otworzyła oczy i krztusząc się, zaczerpnęła łapczywie powietrze.

– Merlinie… – wydyszała, wciąż dysząc ciężko.

– Tak, Merlin mógłby coś o tym wiedzieć – mruknął do siebie, rozbawiony. _Uosobienie samozadowolenia._Nagle uderzył ją otwartą dłonią w policzek, na otrzeźwienie. Przez chwilę czuła narastającą bezsilną nienawiść, spostrzegła jednak, że siedzi, zupełnie stabilnie. I że ma na to siłę, że fizycznie czuje się tak dobrze, jak nigdy.

– Co… co mi zrobiłeś? – spytała niemal z wyrzutem.

Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, na co przewróciła oczyma. Ten człowiek, choć tak niebezpieczny i nieobliczalny, działał jej na nerwy. Był nie do wytrzymania. _Szkoda, że nie zrobiłeś tej sztuczki ostatnim razem. _Nie czekając na nic, energicznie poderwała się z podłogi i rozejrzała po komnacie czując, jak rozpiera ją energia.

– I co teraz? Naprawiłeś zabawkę by znowu rzucić nią o ścianę?

Zaśmiał się gromko i rzucił w jej stronę coś, co odruchowo pochwyciła w powietrzu. Hermiona otworzyła dłoń i zobaczyła bliźniaczą połowę tęczarza.

– Przyda ci się.

Uniosła brew i już chciała spytać go, co ma na myśli, gdy nagle wszystko zawirowało, a czarodziej zniknął jej z oczu.

Kiedy obraz znów się ustabilizował, w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał Voldemort, dostrzegła młodą czarownicę z płaczącym dzieckiem, przyklejonym do wystawy sklepu z magicznymi słodyczami. Potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. Aportował ją? W jaki sposób? Zaraz jednak zrozumiała – tęczarz! Spojrzała na delikatną, szklaną kulkę, wciąż spoczywającą w jej dłoni. Najwyraźniej Mistrz Manipulacji i Krętactwa zmodyfikował nieco właściwości instrumentu, przekształcając go w zwykły świstoklik. Przypomniała sobie, że kiedy rzucał przedmiot w jej stronę, trzymał _za łańcuszek_, nie samą kulę.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że zabezpieczenia aportacyjne ulicy Pokątnej zostały złamane.

Spłoszona, ruszyła szybkim krokiem, mając nadzieję, że uda się jej wmieszać w tłum, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Rozglądała się ukradkiem. Nie dostrzegła niczego niepokojącego, wiedziała jednak, że ten stan nie może trwać długo. Była jedną z Niepożądanych. Plakaty z jej wizerunkiem wisiały w wielu witrynach. Przeważnie w „towarzystwie" innych, przedstawiających Harry'ego czy Weasleyów.

Pędziła więc przed siebie z nisko opuszczoną głowa, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, kiedy nagle wpadła na wysoką postać, odzianą w kosztowne szaty. Czyjeś silne ręce złapały ją w ramionach i bezceremonialnie odsunęły z drogi. Niechętnie podniosła oczy i spojrzała wprost w zimne, stalowoszare oczy Lucjusza Malfoya. Głośno przełknęła ślinę, a jej serce, jeszcze przed chwilą pędzące jak szalone, zamarło w piersi. Patrzyła w osłupieniu na mężczyznę, nie dostrzegając w jego twarzy niczego, poza irytacją. Nie rozpoznał jej!

– Uważaj, jak chodzisz! – warknął jedynie i ruszył pośpiesznie, zostawiając ją nieco skołowaną.

_Co na Merlina?_

Przejrzała się podejrzliwie w szybie najbliższej wystawy. Ku swemu zdziwieniu, dostrzegła w niej tę samą jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która spoglądała na nią z lustra w czasie jej włoskich wakacji. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zdołał wypełnić tak mały przedmiot, jakim był tęczarz, tak zaawansowaną i złożoną magią. Świstoklik zmieniający wygląd? Musiała niechętnie przyznać, że bardzo jej pomógł – mimo iż w jego stylu było raczej wpędzanie wrogów w kłopoty, niż zapewnianie im bezpieczeństwa. Co zatem planował? W jej głowie kłębiły się kolejne pytania, wprowadzając istny mętlik. Czy mogła uchronić się przed jego wpływem i knowaniami? Co powinna zrobić? Czy mogła komuś o tym wszystkim powiedzieć? Wątpiła w to. W chwili, w której zwróciła na siebie uwagę i zainteresowanie Voldemorta, stała się zagrożeniem dla Zakonu. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, że miała z nim jakikolwiek kontakt, że wyszła ze spotkań z nim bez uszczerbku… Nie zrozumieliby. Zapewne na siłę staraliby się wykryć nieistniejący wpływ Imperiusa lub napoili wieloma silnymi eliksirami, które bardziej by jej zaszkodziły, niż im pomogły. To byłby jej koniec wśród przyjaciół. Czy w takim razie powinna usunąć się w cień? A może właśnie ów „cień" miał sam po nią sięgnąć i wziąć w swoje mroczne posiadanie? Wiedziała, że Voldemort ma rację. Czuła kłębiące się w niej moce, które wręcz błagały, by pozwoliła im dojść do głosu. Czy może – _do różdżki…_

Znała też zaciekłość Lorda i jego konsekwencję w dążeniu do wyznaczonych celów. Nie miała przy tym złudzeń co do własnych możliwości obrony przyjaciół i samej siebie. Martwa zaś nie stanowiła dla nikogo pożytku.

Myśl, że być może stała się największą słabością Zakonu i jego wewnętrznym zagrożeniem, dźwięczała niepokojąco w jej głowie, kiedy opuściła Pokątną i weszła do mugolskiego Londynu; zawsze uciekała w jego niemagiczną część, kiedy czarodziejska strona jej życia za bardzo dawała jej w kość. Tu mogła odpocząć, znaleźć się wśród ludzi, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, kim jest i co ją tak naprawdę trapi. Wdawanie się w błahe pogawędki z przypadkowymi osobami wprawiało ją w dobry nastrój – bo przecież kiedy wracała do Zakonu, rozmowy zawsze schodziły na ponure tematy i obowiązki.

Chłodny wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy. Starała się odnaleźć w nim ukojenie; przytulała się do wiatru, ale on, prześlizgując się po jej ramionach, zostawiał ją samą. Nie mogła go złapać, przytulić, znaleźć w nim oparcia. Nie koił. Czując ogarniającą ją bezsilność, szła przed siebie.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Przez pół dnia snuła się po Regent's Park, podświadomie licząc na to, że panujące tam harmonia i uporządkowanie udzielą się i jej. Ucieczka w Londyn i analizowanie swojego położenia tak bardzo zaprzątnęły myśli Hermiony, że zapomniała o pewnym istotnym szczególe; o Harrym. Wiedziała, że zdołał uciec śmierciożercom, gubiąc przy tym swój tęczarz – jednak dalszy rozwój wypadków nie sprzyjał dociekaniom o losie przyjaciela. W efekcie nie miała pojęcia, co stało się z nim później. A przecież mogło stać się wszystko.

Gdy wreszcie dotarło do niej, o czym zapomniała, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swój egoizm, przeklęła się w duchu i zerwała z parkowej ławki. Kiedy biegnąc w stronę kwatery Zakonu, pomyślała, że miała fart, iż Voldemort zechciał podzielić się z nią swoją energią, z jej ściśniętego lękiem gardła dobiegł cichy, gorzki śmiech.

~o~o~o~

Po raz drugi w przeciągu kilkunastu godzin stanęła przed drzwiami domu przy Grimmauld Place i nie mogła zapanować nad niepokojem. W głębi serca czuła, że coś nie było już takie samo jak wcześniej. To już nie było to samo.

Tym razem otworzył jej Ron.

– Hermiona. – Na jej widok odetchnął z ulgą. – Gdzie byłaś? – zapytał, jednak nie czekając na odpowiedź wciągnął ją do środka i oświadczył z entuzjazmem. – Harry wrócił!

W tym samym momencie za plecami Weasleya pojawił się Harry. Hermiona poczuła niewysłowioną ulgę, widząc go całego – zarazem jednak poczuła przykre ukłucie. Jego twarz była poszarzała ze zmęczenia, pod oczami rysowały się wyraźne sińce. Spojrzał na nią zgaszonym wzrokiem, ale uśmiechnął się szczerze.

– Och, Harry… – Złapała go i silnie przycisnęła do siebie. – Nic ci nie jest?

Odsunął ją od siebie łagodnie.

– Wszystko w porządku, chociaż przeżyłem bardzo nieprzyjemną przygodę. Miałem pecha. A może i wcale to nie był pech… Nie wiem. W każdym razie natknąłem się na śmierciożerców. Prawie mnie mieli… Ale udało mi się. Wróciłem najszybciej, jak mogłem. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Kiedy teraz nad tym myślę, dochodzę to wniosku, że to mógł być fałszywy ślad. To mogła być pułapka.

Słuchając go, Hermiona starała się zachować spokój, jednak kiedy skończył, nie wytrzymała.

– Harry! – Zaciśniętą pięścią wymierzyła mu przypadkowy cios. Jęknął. – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób!

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, niczego przy tym nie obiecując.

– Masz go? – spytała wreszcie.

Pokręcił smętnie głową.

– Hermiono – dobiegł ją głos stojącego obok nich Rona – powiedz, gdzie byłaś przez cały dzień? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się baliśmy, kiedy Harry wrócił bez tęczarza, a ciebie nigdzie nie było.

– Mogli znaleźć tęczarz i użyć go, żeby was ściągnąć – podjął Harry. – Wiesz, co mogło się stać?

Zbladła. Doszli do poprawnych wniosków. Ostrożnie sięgnęła do wciąż zwisającego z jej szyi tęczarza.

– Cały czas miałam go przy sobie, praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło.

– Daj mi to. – Harry wyciągnął rękę. Podała mu go bez zastanowienia. – Nie wiemy, kto ma drugą połowę, więc tej nikt nie powinien ani nosić, ani dotykać.

Ron natychmiast przytaknął, Hermiona zaś ochoczo mu zawtórowała, naciągając nerwowo swój cienki sweter. Miała nadzieję, że ten zabieg ukryje okrągłe wybrzuszenie w kieszeni jej spodni – bliźniaczą połówkę tęczarza.

Po chwili zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

– Słuchaj, Harry, przepraszam cię za ten bałagan, ale rozumiesz, chciałam znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby mi wpaść na to, gdzie się podziewasz. Wiesz, to było pilne.

Harry się zaśmiał.

– Tak myślałem, że to ty. Spokojnie, nie mam ci tego za złe. Choć spodziewałbym się raczej, że posprzątasz.

Oblała się rumieńcem. Nie, nie mógł wiedzieć, dlaczego nie posprzątała.

– Przepraszam. Byłam trochę…

– Roztrzepana? W transie?

Obdarzyła go szczerym, przepraszającym uśmiechem. Odpowiedział tym samym.

~o~o~o~

Korzystając ze swojej tradycyjnej wymówki – _no, chłopaki, muszę doprowadzić się do porządku! _– wykręciła się z dalszej rozmowy i pobiegła na górę. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi od pokoju i padła na łóżko. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

_Nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewałam_, pomyślała. Właściwie, było całkiem nieźle. Harry wrócił, cały i zdrowy. Co prawda, bez Miecza Godryka, ale to nie było w tej chwili ważne… Nie zarzucili jej egoizmu czy lekkomyślności, co więcej, jakimś cudem nie wymuszali na niej opowieści o jej nagłym zniknięciu. W dodatku zniknięciu z tęczarzem, który w każdej chwili mógł zamienić się w świstoklik! Najwyraźniej radość z powrotu Harry'ego skutecznie odwracała uwagę od jej zniknięcia. Jak dotąd miała więc szczęście. Względne, oczywiście.

Wreszcie podźwignęła się z łóżka i biorąc swoją połowę tęczarza do ręki, rozejrzała po pokoju. Musiała coś z tym fantem zrobić…

~o~o~o~

Wkrótce po jej kolejnym spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem Hermiona czuła się już znacznie lepiej. Choć obawiała się, że ponownie wpadnie w sidła tamtego dziwnego bólu i dyskomfortu, tym razem ze zdumieniem odkryła coś przeciwnego; była wypoczęta, miała mnóstwo energii, a jej najbardziej niepokojące myśli, te irytujące przebłyski, zniknęły niemal zupełnie. W każdym razie trzymała się kurczowo tego faktu – byle tylko ukryć przed samą sobą, że na ich miejsce pojawiło się coś zupełnie innego.

Wrócił nie tylko Harry, ale i Luna, która w kilka dni po jego powrocie zjawiła się w kwaterze Zakonu, promieniejąc radością i spokojem. Oczywiście, również i tym razem jej wyprawa nie przyniosła spodziewanych sukcesów – nie udało się jej schwytać żadnego plimpka, nie mówiąc już o bruzdakach gumousznych – lecz mimo to dziewczyna była wniebowzięta. Z entuzjazmem opowiadała o przebiegu poszukiwań i zastosowanych metodach, nieświadomie sprawiając przy tym, iż atmosfera panująca wśród mieszkańców Grimmauld Place 12 znacznie się rozluźniła. Hermiona, mimo całego swojego rozsądku, była pełna podziwu dla jej wytrwałości i zaangażowania we własną, alternatywną wersję świata. Zazdrościła jej tego.

Molly i Artur, na przemian z Tonks i Lupinem, znikali na całe dnie, nie tłumacząc, gdzie się udają. Pozostali członkowie zaś praktycznie się nie pojawiali. Od czasu czerwcowego upadku Ministerstwa wszystkim nadano status Niepożądanych. Tym samym ryzyko związane z przebywaniem całej grupy w jednym miejscu niebezpiecznie wzrosło – cały Zakon, zgromadzony w jednym gmachu, był łatwym do wyeliminowania celem. Wystarczyło, by jedno z nich zostało wyśledzone i obserwowane, a ich kryjówka prędzej czy później zostałaby odkryta. Spośród zaprzyjaźnionych członków widywali zaledwie Kingsley'a czy Moody'ego, kiedy sporadycznie stawiali się w kwaterze głównej, przynosząc relacje z przebiegu działań lub doniesienia o tajemniczych zniknięciach mugoli. Wszystkim doskwierała również nieobecność McGonagall – ta jednak, jako nowa dyrektor Hogwartu, pozostawała w zamku i pilnowała szkoły, zaskakując sceptyków uporem, z jakim utrzymywała to wymagające stanowisko. Hermiona znajdowała otuchę w jej działaniach; fakt, że stara opiekunka Gryffindoru wciąż była w zamku, starając się by szkolna codzienność nie stanęła na głowie, był dla dziewczyny pewnym pocieszeniem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że rzeczywistość nie okaże się zbyt okrutna dla nowej pani dyrektor. Ostatecznie, kolejny rok szkolny jeszcze się nie zaczął, zatem najgorsze wciąż było przed nią.

Hermionę mimo wszystko przepełniała irytacja. Starsi członkowie w zasadzie odmawiali rozmów – nie mówili ani o tym, co robią całymi dniami, ani gdzie znikają na całe tygodnie. Wciąż nie traktowali jej poważnie. Uznali wydać, że Wielka Trójka ma zająć się horkruksami, przy czym specjalnością jej samej miało być najwyżej rozwiązywanie zagadek. Odkąd zamieszkała w tym ponurym gmachu, miała więc szczęście, jeśli ktoś prosił ją o pomoc w tłumaczeniu run lub wskazówki do złośliwych łamigłówek goblinów. W przeciwnym razie, siedziała bezczynnie, zadręczana nieustannymi dywagacjami Rona. Nic poza tym. Praktycznie zamykano jej drzwi przed samym nosem.

Pomimo iż ostatnie kilka dni minęło raczej bezstresowo, Hermiona czuła, jak coś kłębi się wewnątrz niej, jak drażni. Dużo czytała, w przerwach zaś rozmawiała lub kłóciła się z chłopakami. Czyniła to jednak bardziej _żarliwie_ niż zazwyczaj. Denerwowali ją.

Z dziewczynami było zresztą podobnie. Wieczorami, wraz z Ginny i Luną, uczestniczyła w babskich pogaduszkach. Ginny snuła plany na przyszłość; wiedziała, że obecnie nie będzie mogła ukończyć edukacji, ale miała nadzieję zostać w przyszłości Uzdrowicielem. Być z Harrym. Osiągnąć jak największą satysfakcję z życia. W czasie tych spotkań Luna nie mówiła wiele – przede wszystkim przysłuchiwała się monologom przyjaciółki, uśmiechając się smutno, jakby nieobecnie. Kiedy jednak zabierała głos, zwykle opowiadała zabawne, wyrwane z kontekstu anegdoty – przez które, paradoksalnie, przebijała prawdziwa, życiowa mądrość, której Hermiona nie umiała zaprzeczyć. Sama zaś nie była w stanie słuchać spokojnie. Pilnowała się, by utrzymywać życzliwy uśmiech, jednak bez przerwy zaskakiwała samą siebie kurczowym zaciskaniem pięści. Z irytacji. Z podenerwowania.

_Przepraszam, Ginny, przepraszam, ale pieprzysz głupoty, na Merlina!_

Była bowiem jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, że wszystko, o czym rozmawiały i wszystko, o czym marzyły, może nigdy nie nastąpić. Nie umiała otrząsnąć się z tych myśli, tak bardzo nie chciała _tak _uważać – ale przecież Voldemort… Twardo odmawiała sobie optymizmu; wolała uniknąć bolesnego rozczarowania, nie łamać własnego serca. Może więc tu mu się udało. Przestała oszukiwać samą siebie.

– Wieje od ciebie chłodem, Hermiono – szepnęła poprzedniego wieczora Luna, kiedy po opuszczeniu pokoju Ginny kierowały się do swoich sypialni. Nie powiedziała tego oskarżycielskim tonem – czy ta dziewczyna umiałaby oskarżać kogokolwiek? – a z troską i smutkiem.

– Przepraszam, ale… – Hermiona przygryzła dolna wargę, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę i zastanawiając się, co właściwie chce jej powiedzieć. – Nie wierzę w to wszystko, Luno – odparła nagle, kręcąc z żalem głową. Luna skinęła ze zrozumieniem.

– Hermiono. Jeśli stracisz wiarę w nasze powodzenie, stracisz też swoją moc sprawczą. Żadne z nas nie ma jej tak wielkiej, jak ty – i MY nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

– Masz rację, ale nie potrafię. Coś się we mnie zamknęło – tu ściszyła swój głos – i obudziło się coś innego. – Nie wiedziała, dlaczego mówi to Lunie, dlaczego akurat jej, ale wiedziała, że może jej zaufać. Że ona zatrzyma to dla siebie i nie podzieli się swymi wątpliwościami z nikim.

– Coś się stało, prawda? – Ton jej głosu nagle stanął w całkowitej sprzeczności z jej wyglądem. Kolorowe motyle we włosach i naszyjniki z mieniącej się masy perłowej nijak się miały do jej absolutnej powagi.

W tym momencie Hermiona spojrzała na dziewczynę tak, jakby zobaczyła ją po raz pierwszy. I nie wiedząc, dlaczego, poczuła nagłą potrzebę jej uściskania.

– Myślę, że tak, Luno. Coś się stało, i chyba już nic nie będzie takie samo jak kiedyś, nigdy. I właśnie to jest straszne. Chyba się trochę boję… _siebie_ – dodała z naciskiem.

– Tak myślałam. Czuję to. Jesteś… inna, ciemniejsza. – Luna nie patrzyła jej w oczy; mrużąc powieki, zdawała się spoglądać w głąb niej, lub na coś poza nią. Hermiona, czekając aż przyjaciółka podejmie wątek, przez chwilę czuła się nieswojo, znosząc na sobie badawczy wzrok przyjaciółki. Wreszcie Luna dodała: – Ale prędzej czy później, uda ci się. – Hermiona już chciała zapytać, skąd ta pewność, ale właśnie wtedy Luna klepnęła ją radośnie w ramię, i obróciwszy się na pięcie, odeszła.

Hermiona poszła do swojej sypialni, i zamykając za sobą drzwi, usiadła na łóżku, nieco skołowana. Sama nie wiedziała, co myśleć o rozmowie z Luną i o tym, co usłyszała. Mimo to, powtarzała sobie w duchu słowa przyjaciółki. W końcu da radę? Tak, i tego powinna się trzymać. Uda jej się. Wróci do siebie, prawda?

~o~o~o~

– Severusie. Jak idą przygotowania?

– Wszystko w porządku, panie. Co prawda miałem pewne problemy z samą bazą, stąd też i niewielkie opóźnienie, ale ostatecznie udało mi się ją ustabilizować pod dalsze składniki. Reszta powinna pójść zgodnie z planem.

– I _pójdzie _zgodnie z planem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że również w tym przypadku nie będę tolerował żadnych pomyłek?

– Oczywiście.

– Kiedy skończysz, wrócisz do Zakonu. Powiesz, że na moje polecenie udałeś się wraz z Yaxleyem do Rosji, by szukać pewnego artefaktu. Bez powodzenia. Twoja porażka źle wpłynęła na mój nastrój i potrzebowałeś kilku dni, by to _odchorować. _Zrozumiałeś?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Voldemort machnął niedbale ręką, dając Snape'owi znak, że jego audiencja się skończyła. Ten skierował się do wyjścia, jednak tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymał się i powoli, jakby wbrew sobie, odwrócił głowę w stronę drugiego czarodzieja.

– Tak? – spytał nieco niecierpliwie Czarny Pan.

– Mój panie, jeśli mógłbym o coś spytać…

– Liczę na twoją inteligencję i rozsądek przy zadawaniu pytań, Severusie.

Snape zawahał się przez moment, a następnie jeszcze mniej pewnie niż przed chwilą zwrócił się do Czarnego Pana.

– Co się stało z Hermioną Granger?

Voldemort z trudem powstrzymał złośliwym uśmiech, jakkolwiek kąciki jego warg musiały lekko drgnąć. Czekał, aż Snape odważy się o nią zapytać, ciekawy, jak długo Mistrz Eliksirów wytrzyma w niewiedzy.

– Dowiesz się już wkrótce – wysyczał chłodno.

– Tak jest, mój panie.

Snape skłonił dostojnie głowę i bezszelestnie opuścił komnatę. Nie był usatysfakcjonowany uzyskaną odpowiedzią, z drugiej jednak strony cieszył się, że nie został ukarany za swoją śmiałość. Szybko zresztą wrócił myślami do kwestii, która zastanowiła go już wcześniej; Voldemort, pomimo nieudanej próby schwytania Pottera, a także porażki, jaką było pojawienie się samej tylko Granger – zamiast spodziewanego przez wszystkich Zakonu – pozostawał w zupełnie dobrym nastroju. Jego rozważania zaprzątnęły go tak dalece, że nie pamiętał o torturach. Mistrz Eliksirów wiele by oddał za możliwość odkrycia, jakaż to sprawa mogła być ważniejsza od chwili okrutnej zabawy różdżką. (Zauważył to już jakiś czas temu. On nie był sobą!)

Sunął korytarzem w stronę swojego laboratorium, starając się przeanalizować każdy gest Czarnego Pana. Z jego ostatniego zdania udało mu się coś wywnioskować; otóż Hermiona Granger najprawdopodobniej wciąż żyła. Gdyby było inaczej, Voldemort z pewnością odpowiedziałby mniej tajemniczo – zapewne rzucając od niechcenia, pogardliwym tonem, że dziewczyna nie jest już niczyim problemem, a Zakon może mieć odtąd trudności z poruszaniem „kończynami" w odpowiednim porządku. Na tę myśl Severus Snape wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Najprawdopodobniej żyła, ale w jakim stanie? Mimo iż nigdy nie darzył jej sympatią – była przecież odtwórczą prymuską, która zamiast rozumieć i interpretować, jedynie recytowała – czuł przykry niepokój na samą myśl o tym, co mogło spotkać szlamę w niewoli u Czarnego Pana. A już zwłaszcza _tę _szlamę.

Prawda była taka, że Severus Snape w jakiś sposób się przejmował. Pomimo wielu lat uczestniczenia w całym śmierciożerczym życiu, nie wyłączając orgii, torturowania mugoli czy morderczych rajdów, wciąż nie potrafił w pełni się odciąć, ignorować wszystkiego. Owszem, zyskał pewną odporność – niemniej zawsze wiedział, w czym uczestniczy, nie miał złudzeń.

Jednak ścieżka, którą obrał… była ścieżką, którą obrał. Drogi odwrotnej nie było.

~o~o~o~

Było piątkowe popołudnie. Hermiona szła głównym holem w stronę kuchni, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi – akurat w chwili, gdy miała je na wyciągnięcie ręki. Otworzyła bez zastanowienia. I zamarła.

– Granger!

W progu na wprost niej stał Severus Snape.

Przez krótką chwilę patrzyła się na niego z przerażeniem, które tylko nieznacznie przewyższało… zadziwienie Mistrza Eliksirów. Stał jak wryty, próbując przetrawić i zrozumieć to, co widzi. To nie było możliwe, nie mogło jej tu być. Tak szczęśliwy los nie spotykał wrogów Czarnego Pana, którzy wpadli w jego pułapkę. Nie było też szans na to, by zdołała po prostu uciec, skoro zaś wyszła z tego cało… musiała mieć jakąś kartę przetargową. _Cokolwiek by nią nie było_, pomyślał, wpatrując się intensywnie w stojącą przed nim dziewczynę. Miał nadzieję, że nie było po nim widać jego osłupienia, i szybko doprowadził się do porządku. Ostatecznie, miał w tym wprawę. Zauważył przy tym, że również i Granger błyskawicznie zmieniła wyraz twarzy – swój początkowy lęk przykryła nieprzeniknioną maską; jej twarz stała się nagle zupełnie nieczytelna.

– Profesor Snape – odpowiedziała pewnym i spokojnym głosem, zaskoczona własnym opanowaniem. – Wrócił pan – stwierdziła tonem, w którym starała się zawrzeć jak najwięcej treści. Chciała, by potraktował te dwa krótkie słowa jak najwymowniejszą z aluzji do niedawnych doświadczeń. Tak, widząc jeszcze parę sekund temu oniemiałą minę swojego byłego profesora, była pewna, że nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jej tu całej i zdrowej – i wciąż mającej w pamięci to, jak ostatnio ją potraktował. I co mówił.

Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę stał przed nią, lustrując ją uważnie, być może starając się dojść do tego, _jaką_ Hermionę Granger przed sobą widzi. Bezskutecznie.

– Zaiste, Granger. Może wreszcie pozwolisz mi przejść, z łaski swojej?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się wymuszenie i ustępując mu miejsca w drzwiach. Minął ją, nie spuszczając z niej oka.

Słysząc żywe rozmowy dochodzące z kuchni, Snape skierował się w tym właśnie kierunku. Hermiona zaś, dużo bledsza niż zazwyczaj, podążyła w ciszy za nim. Kiedy tylko stanął w kuchennych drzwiach, wszystkie rozmowy nagle zamarły, a przez pomieszczenie przeszły nagłe okrzyki i westchnięcia, wyrażające zapewne szeroko pojętą ulgę, choć Hermionie zdało się, że usłyszała także jakieś zrezygnowane westchnięcie.

– Severusie, wróciłeś! – Molly z trudem powstrzymała się od uściskania mężczyzny. Zapewne tylko jego mina powstrzymała ją w połowie drogi.

Hermiona minęła go zwinnie i usiadła przy stole, na miejscu obok Luny. Snape natomiast szybko wydostał się z kręgu otaczających go dorosłych członków Zakonu, którzy nagle ciasno go otoczyli, zasypując pytaniami, a następnie usiadł tuż naprzeciw niej. Mgnienie oka później wylądowała przed nim miska z gorącą zupą. Westchnął cicho, przyjrzawszy się jedzeniu, i nie podnosząc znad niego wzroku, powoli zabrał się do jedzenia.

Siedziała sztywno, mając serce w okolicach gardła i bardzo się czegoś obawiając. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć, prawda? Ona przecież nie miała zamiaru nic mówić, a już zwłaszcza – nic na temat jego dwuznacznego postępowania. Nie, dopóki nie dowie się, co za tym stało. Nie mogła zapominać o rozsądku i miała wielką nadzieję, że on również o nim nie zapomni.

_To będzie trudne._

Jej rozmyślania przerwała Luna, która puknęła ją łokciem pod stołem. Hermiona spojrzała nią i zobaczyła jak dziewczyna patrzy się na nią porozumiewawczo, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Wtedy zrozumiała, że się gapiła, w związku z czym może nieco zbyt gwałtownie zabrała do własnego jedzenia, które stało przed nią i już wkrótce, jakimś cudem, miało jej przejść przez ściśnięte gardło.

~o~o~o~

– Słuchajcie, może byśmy potrenowali?

– Masz na myśli pojedynek? – spytał Ron, przeżuwając kolejną porcję słodyczy. Hermiona była ciekawa, skąd on je brał – ostatecznie, to przecież Snape zajmował się zaopatrzeniem. A jakoś nie umiała sobie wyobrazić Rona przekonującego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, że słodycze są mu absolutnie niezbędne do przeżycia.

– No tak, co wy na to? Mieliśmy długą przerwę, a chyba warto być w formie. – odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając z nadzieją na przyjaciół.

– Och tak, tak! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, czując, jak zalewa ją fala entuzjazmu. Naprawdę miała na to ochotę.

– Hermiona, dobrze się czujesz? Nigdy nie byłaś jakoś specjalnie za pojedynkami, no i wiesz, to jest raczej męska specjalność.

– Żartujesz? Z przyjemnością poćwiczę zaklęcia, których się ostatnio nauczyłam!

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie, ale nic nie powiedzieli.

– A ty Ginny?

Ruda skrzywiła się.

– Ja niespecjalnie jestem w formie – stwierdziła, łapiąc się wymownie za brzuch. Hermiona posłała jej pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie.

– Mam eliksir na to, jeśli chcesz?

– Och, byłabym ci wdzięczna – odparła Ginny, lekko się rumieniąc.

– Ja się nią zajmę – oświadczyła rezolutnie Luna, która do tej pory siedziała z dziwnymi książkami w rogu pokoju. Czytając i nucąc pod nosem jakieś piosenki, zdawała się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie. Jej brzęczenie w jakiś śmieszny sposób wpisywało się w tło. Przypominało stare, szemrzące cicho radio – łatwo było zapomnieć, że w pokoju ktoś siedzi.

Hermiona posłała obu dziewczynom uśmiech i popędziła za chłopakami. W drodze na górę usłyszała jeszcze wołającą za nią Lunę.

– Nie zrób im krzywdy!

~o~o~o~

Wspólny trening rozpoczęli Ron z Harrym; oczywiście, ten drugi szybko zyskał przewagę nad przyjacielem. Później przyszła pora na Hermionę i Rona. I znów, Weasley bardzo szybko stracił różdżkę, co doprowadziło go na skraj furii. Cicho przeklinając pod nosem, i zupełnie otwarcie zarzucając dziewczynie nieuczciwe chwyty, usunął się pod ścianę. Hermiona zaś stanęła naprzeciw Harry'ego, i z nieznanych sobie przyczyn posłała mu niemalże uwodzicielski uśmiech, co zbiło go nieco z tropu.

– I jak, gotowy?

– Jasne – odpowiedział, unosząc wysoko brwi.

Nie oszczędzali się nawet na początku pojedynku. Bez zbędnej kurtuazji sięgnęli po klątwy znacznie bardziej przykre i szkodliwe niż te, których używał Ron. Hermiona rozpoczęła pierwsza, dosłownie pół sekundy po ostatnim słowie przyjaciela, zaskakując go dość agresywnym atakiem. Harry, przyjmując, że najlepiej będzie dostosować się do niej stylem, odpowiedział podobnie. Szybko zresztą pojął, że treningu z Hermioną nie sposób porównywać do ćwiczeń z Ronem, który nigdy nie był mistrzem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią czy Zaklęć. Tu natomiast czaiło się wyzwanie.

W miarę rozwoju pojedynku Hermiona czuła, jak coś w niej narasta. Rozpoznawała to przyjemne mrowienie i wirowanie mocy; jednak w tym momencie nie myślała nad dokładnym znaczeniem tych odczuć i pragnień. Jedyna myśl, jaka kłębiła się w jej głowie, to jak je zaspokoić. Owa kłębiąca się w niej energia sprawiała przy tym, że dziewczyna nie wiedziała nawet, jakie zaklęcia rzuca. Wszystko następowało błyskawicznie, instynktownie, jakby poza nią. Jej ruch, ruch Harry'ego. Nawet nie dostrzegała Rona, usiłującego jak najbardziej wcisnąć się w ścianę, by uniknąć trafienia. Otoczenie nie istniało, była tylko ona i moc.

– _Nuceo Noctem!_ – rzuciła bezwiednie; i jeszcze zanim zaklęcie na dobre opuściło jej różdżkę i dotarło do celu, zamarła z przerażenia. Niestety, zgodnie z jej obawami – całkowicie spóźnionymi – zaskoczonemu Harry'emu nie udało się odeprzeć jej klątwy. Zapewne nigdy o niej nie słyszał, do cholery!

Powietrze przeciął rozpaczliwy krzyk, kiedy Harry upadł ciężko na podłogę. Hermiona dopadła do niego tak szybko, jak to było tylko możliwe; Ron zaraz ukląkł obok. Z klatki piersiowej Harry'ego wyzierały dwie podłużne i ciemne rany. Umiarkowanie głębokie, ale rozległe. Wił się z bólu i wrzeszczał; opętańczo, bez przerwy… _Jeśli nie będzie miał po tym blizn…_

Ron zaczął panikować.

– Hermiona, do cholery, czy to jest właśnie jedno z tych nowych zaklęć, których się nauczyłaś?

– Odsuń się! – krzyknęła, ignorując pytanie. Jednak Ron nie posłuchał, w jakimś idiotycznym odruchu chcąc ją, jako sprawczynię, odciągnąć od Harry'ego. Podirytowana, Hermiona wykonała krótki ruch różdżką, szybkim ślizgiem wysyłając natręta w przeciwny róg pokoju.

Harry naprawdę obficie krwawił. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogła pobiec po pomoc i zostawić go samego z Ronem. Nie było na to czasu, należało działać natychmiast. Natomiast Ron z jakichś powodów nie miał zamiaru zostawiać jej samej z Harrym. Zupełnie jakby chciała go skrzywdzić _naprawdę_. Idiota!

– _Episkey!_

Rzuciła pierwsze z gojących zaklęć, jednak nie odniosło żadnego skutku.

– Hermiona, to nie działa! Co mu zrobiłaś, na Merlina?

Hermiona machnęła różdżką ponownie, kolejne zaklęcie również nie podziałało. Pot wystąpił jej na czoło, a wrzaski przyjaciela dodatkowo nie pozwalały jej się skupić. Jej serce biło jak szalone, a ręce niepotrzebnie drżały.

_Co robić? Co robić?_ Nagle przypomniała sobie, co wcześniej czytała na temat tego zaklęcia. Skutki są natychmiastowe i leczenie naturalnymi sposobami nie jest możliwe, ponieważ…

– _Finite! Episkey!_

Czasem najprostsze rozwiązanie okazuje się tym skutecznym.

– Zapomniałam, że to klątwa o przedłużonym działaniu. Trzeba było ją zakończyć, by Harry mógł zareagować na jakiekolwiek inne zaklęcie.

– Jak dobrze, że sobie przypomniałaś. – odparł zgryźliwie Ron, wreszcie do nich dobiegając. Harry, wciąż na podłodze, ciężko dyszał; nic nie mówiąc, ani na nikogo patrząc. Przyłożył jedynie dłonie do miejsc, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą ziały dwie rozległe rany – po których pozostały jedynie dziury w zalanej krwią koszulce. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że na ciele Harry'ego nie pozostały żadne blizny – jak to zazwyczaj bywa po czarnomagicznych klątwach. Jej wybryk nie pozostawił właściwie żadnego śladu.

_Będę musiała o tym przeczytać._

_~o~o~o~_

Żadne z przyjaciół nie zauważyło, że od jakiegoś czasu są obserwowani przez Mistrza Eliksirów, ukrytego za framugą drzwi. Dopiero kiedy sytuacja była opanowana, wszedł ostentacyjnie do pokoju.

– Możecie mi powiedzieć co się tu działo?

Wszyscy obrócili się gwałtownie w stronę stojącego w progu Snape'a, odpowiadając jedno przez drugie.

– Ymmmmm…

– Mieliśmy mały pojedynek.

– Trenowaliśmy.

– Doprawdy? – Mężczyzna uniósł wymownie brwi – A skąd ta krew? Chyba żadne z was nie używało _nieodpowiednich_ zaklęć?

– Mały wypadek. Nic się nie stało – warknęła Hermiona, może nieco zbyt gniewnie.

Chłopcy zgodnie skinęli głowami. Ron pomógł Harry'emu wstać.

Snape jednak nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. Wtedy podszedł krok bliżej i nim zdążyła zorientować się, co robi, chwycił za jej różdżkę. Fuknęła z pretensją.

– Hej!

Snape, trzymając różdżkę Hermiony poza zasięgiem jej rąk, wypowiedział krótką inkantację. Po chwili w powietrzu pojawiły się migoczące litery, formując nazwy zaklęć, których użyła; słowa kolejnych klątw rozpływały się jak mgła, ustępując miejsca następnym, rzuconym później. Snape zaś coraz szerzej otwierał oczy ze zdumienia. W końcu machnął szybko różdżką i słowa zniknęły.

– No, Granger, jak to jest rzucić Nuceo Noctem na przyjaciela, co? Ale, przede wszystkim, skąd znałaś to paskudne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie? Sama wiesz, że są i inne klątwy, znacznie bardziej adekwatne do waszych… _treningów _– wycedził jadowicie – które również wymagają umiejętności i wiedzy, żeby je odeprzeć. Ale nie, ty wybrałaś akurat tę, która wyrządza znacznie większą szkodę. Dlaczego? – Zapytał, i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał oschle: – Osobiście nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby wasza trójka wzajemnie się pozabijała, ale obawiam się, że reszta czarodziejskiego świata, no, może poza Czarnym Panem i jego sforą, mogłaby mieć wam to za złe. Chyba nie chcesz ułatwiać roboty Czarnemu Panu, prawda? A może się mylę?

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a dłonie zacisnęły w pięści. Na twarz wystąpiły silne rumieńce.

– Ron, zaprowadź Harry'ego na górę – warknęła nieświadomie na przyjaciela, wiedząc, że nadeszła pora na małą pogawędkę z byłym profesorem.

Obaj posłali jej pełne pretensji spojrzenia, ale posłuchali. Ron, łapiąc Harry'ego pod ramię, skierował się z nim do schodów.

– Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew jest w apteczce na korytarzu, Ron! – krzyknęła, nie spuszczając z oczu Snape'a, który stał przed nią z założonymi rękami.

– Gdzie jest Lupin? – spytał chłodno.

– W piwnicy, z Tonks. Nie chce im pan przeszkadzać. Od razu też dodam, że państwo Weasley są w kuchni, więc…

– Więc jesteśmy sami. Znakomicie.

– Znakomicie? Czy to oznacza, że może chciałby mnie pan o coś spytać? – zapytała teatralnym szeptem, udając przejęcie.

Zignorował jej kpinę i rzucił na nich zaklęcie rozpraszające. Ona zaś szybko spoważniała. Snape nie był rozmówcą skorym do żartów.

– Jeśli zastanawia się pan, komu tak naprawdę jestem lojalna….

– Nie mów mi tego, Granger! – przerwał jej stanowczo, kręcąc głową.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Nie mów mi tego, bo nie wiesz, komu ja tak naprawdę jestem lojalny. – Westchnął. – Widzę twoje zaniepokojone spojrzenie, którym mnie obdarzasz, odkąd tylko wróciłem. I rozumiem je. Jakkolwiek nie wiem, co tak naprawdę wtedy myślisz i nie chcę wiedzieć, rozumiesz? Rób to, co uważasz za słuszne.

– Ale…

– Wiem, co widziałem. Wiem, co widziałaś i słyszałaś ty. I myśl sobie, co chcesz, tak jak i ja będę myślał, co uważam. Czy się zastanawiam, jakim cudem udało ci się wyjść bez szwanku z dwóch spotkań z Czarnym Panem? Bo tak, wiem, że wtedy to też byłaś ty. I owszem, zastanawiam się. Czy powątpiewam w twoją lojalność wobec Zakonu? Oczywiście. Tak jak ty w moją. Przed chwilą zaś widziałem, jakiego rodzaju zaklęć użyłaś podczas „niewinnego" pojedynku z kolegami. Co chcesz, bym jeszcze dodał?

Przez chwilę przypatrywała mu się w ciszy.

– Tak, ma pan rację. – Wreszcie skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Snape odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak przechodząc przez próg zatrzymał się i ponownie na nią spojrzał.

– Granger?

– Tak?

– Jakakolwiek jest cena Czarnego Pana za to, że wciąż oddychasz, wiedz, że bez względu na wszystko będziesz musiała ją zapłacić. On bez litości ściąga swoje długi. Nie da się przed nim uciec, i nie sposób go oszukać.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Obudziła się w środku nocy. Dyskomfort nie pozwalający na odprężenie zagnieździł się w jej ciele. Poczuła narastający niepokój – coś było nie tak, a ona jeszcze nie zapomniała, w jakich okolicznościach czuła to po raz ostatni. Otworzyła oczy, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Próbowała dojrzeć coś w ciemnościach, ale jej wzrok nie chciał się dostosować. Co więcej, nie wiedziała gdzie jest góra, dół, tył czy przód. Głowa zdawała jej się kiwać na wszystkie strony. Próbowała się podeprzeć, ale trafiała w powietrze. Wszystko straciło swój właściwy wymiar i kształt.

Była bardzo chora.

Coś w niej pęczniało i próbowało się wydostać – jednak tym razem nie był to ekscytujący prąd ani ruchliwe zwierzątka. Tym razem jej odczucia były dalekie od przyjemności. Coś rozrywało jej żyły, mięśnie. Nie mogła się ruszać. Kiedy zaś spróbowała dosięgnąć czegoś stabilnego, wewnątrz niej wybuchł prawdziwy ból.

To było gorsze od Cruciatusa. Coś było gorsze od Cruciatusa i przytrafiało się właśnie jej.

Poczuła uderzenie w głowę. Choć poleciała w bok, widocznie spadła z łóżka. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Głośno.

Nie wejdą tu, nie wejdą, nie przejdą przez jej zabezpieczenia! Dlaczego musiała być tak zapobiegliwa?

Umrze.

Mimo to, po chwili przez jej krzyk zaczęły przedzierać się jakieś głosy. Chwytały ją czyjeś ręce, powodując jeszcze większy ból.

– Hermiona? – Harry.

– Co jej jest? – Ron.

– Harry, zawołaj Snape'a! – To mógł być Lupin.

– Co? – Harry.

– Zawołaj go, do cholery! Ona umiera! – Tak, Lupin.

Snape wparował do jej sypialni minutę później. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, przeklął sromotnie.

Poczuła znacznie silniejszy ból w okolicach ramion, ale kiedy wydarła się głośniej, niż ktokolwiek mógł znieść, dotyk szybko zniknął. Wraz z bólem, tym bardziej przeraźliwym. Przekraczającym pojmowanie.

Dlaczego nie straciła jeszcze przytomności?

_Ta energia._

Poczuła jak unosi się w powietrzu. Ktoś ją lewitował. W dół. Dlaczego ktoś ją lewitował w dół? Jak to było możliwe?

– Zostawcie nas! Nie chcecie tego widzieć. Dam sobie z nią radę!

Molly i chłopcy wyraźnie chcieli zostać, ale ostre spojrzenie Snape'a zatrzymało ich w połowie zdania. Wypadli z sypialni Hermiony.

– Nie przeżyjesz aportacji, jasna cholera! Będę za chwilę, staraj się nie ruszać!

Po chwili, która była dla niej całą wiecznością, pojawił się z powrotem. Wlał do jej gardła gorzki eliksir – jakim cudem zdołała go przełknąć? W tej samej chwili poczuła, że płonie od środka, że coś rozdziera ją jeszcze brutalniej niż przed chwilą. A potem zaczęła silnie, niekontrolowanie wymiotować. Tak, że nie mogła nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza. Obrzydliwa, ciemnofioletowa substancja wydostawała się nieprzerwanie z jej gardła. Snape pochylał się nad nią i niezbyt łagodnie trzymał ją za włosy. W tej chwili jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nic jej nie przeszkadzało. Wszystko było jednym wielkim bólem. To właśnie musiała być agonia.

Wymioty ustały równie szybko, jak się zaczęły, ale to straszne uczucie było potworem, który dopiero się rozsiadał. Chciał ją rozerwać na strzępy.

Czuła potrzebę ruszania każdą częścią ciała, ale nie mogła drgnąć, czuła jakby obdzierano ją ze skóry. Leżała na środku podłogi, wstrząsana silnymi spazmami, miotając się jak opętana. Nawet nie próbowała otworzyć oczu. Wiedziała, że nie ma po co.

– Czułaś ostatnio znaczny przypływ energii?

Pokiwała głową, przynajmniej w myślach.

– Spałaś z _nim_?

– Co… – kolejna niespodziewana, być może ostateczna, torsja i płacz. W życiu nie czuła się tak bezsilna. – Nie!

– Na pewno?

Pokręciła głową, zapewne znów w wyobraźni. Ale on potrafił zauważyć te subtelne różnice.

– Wiesz co ci jest?

– Być możżż...

Krzyk nic nie dawał. Wyczerpał się. Teraz mogłaby zamilknąć. Na zawsze.

– Kiedy to się skończy, o ile w ogóle przeżyjesz, będziesz zupełnie inną osobą.

Zaskakując samą siebie, nagle otworzyła oczy. Próbowała go zobaczyć, ale nie mogła. Majaczyła przed nią jedynie niewyraźna czarna plama zamiast Snape'a.

– Każdy to… ma?

Pokręcił głową. Całkiem wyraźnie, ponieważ to dostrzegła. Miała szczęście nie widząc jego wyrazu twarzy. Mina Snape'a nie poprawiłaby jej samopoczucia.

– Co zrobiłaś, Granger? – spytał wreszcie szorstko.

– Nic… Nic kszego od klą... fy tórą …iłam na 'arry...

– Powiedz prawdę. Muszę to wiedzieć!

Nie odpowiedziała. Straciła przytomność. Mężczyzna zaklął plugawie, podwijając rękawy. _Dziewczyno, masz szczęście, że się teraz nie widzisz. _Sam nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział, a widział w życiu sporo. I o różnych gwałtownych efektach przejścia słyszał, ale coś takiego…

Była purpurowa. Pociła się krwią. Jej włosy unosiły się wokół głowy jak gwałtownie naelektryzowane. Wargi miała opuchnięte, a całym ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne drgawki. Skórę na łokciach miała już zdartą do krwi od ciągłego uderzania o stary parkiet.

Stojąc tam i zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, zdał sobie sprawę, że u jego stóp leży najprawdopodobniej nie tylko najpotężniejsza wiedźma swojego pokolenia, ale być może... Najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich żyjących dotychczas.

Hermiona Granger.

Voldemort musiał zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego jej nie zabił i w jakiś sposób zapoczątkował jej przemianę. Czy to przewidział? Snape nie miał pojęcia. Być może taki właśnie był jego cel. Pozbyć się dziewczyny w całkiem efektowny sposób. I nie byłoby nikogo, by oskarżyć go o cokolwiek. Bo nikt znał prawdy poza nim. A on musiał trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

Podniósł ją z podłogi, i trzymając mocno w ramionach, aportował ich oboje. Kiedy pozostawała nieprzytomna, szanse na to, że nic jej się nie stanie, były większe. Teraz nie mogła zgubić swojego umysłu w międzyprzestrzeni.

Znaleźli się w jego komnatach, tuż pod nosem Czarnego Pana. Nie miał innego miejsca, w które mógłby ją zabrać; wszystkie jego kryjówki zostały zdemaskowane, Czarny Pan już się o to postarał. Więc wylądowali tu. I doprawdy, miał szczerą nadzieję, że pod latarnią faktycznie jest najciemniej.

Zresztą, czy to było teraz ważne?

Przecież mogło być już po niej.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę w swoich ramionach. Było mu trudno ją utrzymać; jej intensywne drżenie w dziwny sposób osłabiało jego ręce. Drgały jej wszystkie mięśnie i naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, jak bardzo ją boli. Wciąż pamiętał porażający ból, jaki sam odczuwał w czasie przejścia – a i tak przypuszczał, że było to niczym w porównaniu z mękami, jakie przeżywała ona.

I gdy położył ją na swoim łóżku, ściskając różdżkę w swojej dłoni tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie, przez chwilę poważnie rozważał morderstwo.

Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie. Ulżyłby jej, owszem, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Była bowiem szansa, że dziewczyna przeżyje. On zaś nie mógł jej zignorować, choćby i nadzieja była znikoma. Przecież to była uparta i nieznośna Hermiona Granger! Z nią nie mogło być tak łatwo, i spoglądając na jej stężałą twarz, zrozumiał, że nie będzie. Ona nie podda się tak po prostu, a on sam będzie przy niej do końca. Sam kiedyś przez to przechodził, mając dokładnie tyle lat, co ona, i był wtedy zupełnie sam. Nikomu nie życzył, by coś takiego spotkało go w samotności. Nikomu. Nie mógł jej więc tak zostawić.

Okrył dziewczynę wyczarowanymi kocami, dodatkowo rzucił na nią zaklęcie ogrzewające. W jej twarzy nic się nie zmieniło, jakby jego starania niczego nie zmieniały; jednak po cichu liczył na to, że pomogły jej choć trochę.

Ale napawało go to przerażeniem. Ona naprawdę musiała… Zaklął głośno. _Nie przeszedłem czegoś takiego, bo nie mogłem._ _Nigdy nie miałem i nie będę mieć takiej mocy jak ona._ Zawsze zadziwiał go paradoks przejścia. Zawsze dziwiło go, że to właśnie najsilniejsi, najpotężniejsi czarownicy mieli najmniejsze szanse na przetrwanie przemiany. O wielu wybitnych jednostkach świat nigdy nie usłyszał zapewne dlatego, że zwyczajnie jej nie przeżyli – mimo że zazwyczaj ma miejsce w młodości, gdy organizm jest teoretycznie najsilniejszy, a człowiek podejmuje życiowe decyzje.

Do tej przemiany, do przejścia na drugą stronę mocy, potrzebny był jednak jakiś bodziec. Nic nie dzieje się samo. A on nie miał wątpliwości, kto przyczynił się do przeistoczenia, które dokonywało się na jego oczach.

Voldemort.

On nigdy nie musiał przez to przechodzić, ponieważ urodził po tej stronie mocy. Był niewytłumaczalnym wyjątkiem.

Kiedy znów spojrzał na nieruchomą już dziewczynę i usłyszał jej płytki, chrapliwy oddech, poczuł ogarniającą go bezsilność. Pomyślał, że pozostało mu już tylko jedno wyjście. Iść do Voldemorta. Tylko on mógł jej teraz pomóc. Jednakowoż, oddać mu ją – to byłby koniec. Koniec tej dziewczyny, koniec Zakonu. Hermiona Granger po jego stronie byłaby prawdziwą katastrofą. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. I wtedy zrozumiał, że być może będzie musiał pozwolić jej umrzeć.

Jedynym, czego nie zrozumiał, był fakt, iż wpakował się w wielkie gówno. Czarny Pan wiedział już o wszystkim.

~o~o~o~

Trudno by nazwać to przebudzeniem. Miała wrażenie jakby ktoś wyrwał ją z nieświadomości i dość nieumiejętnie wtłoczył w jej własne ciało. Przez chwilę nie była pewna, czy jej świadomość nie jest przypadkiem w jej brzuchu, i czy jej ręce nie zamieniły się z nogami. Miała wrażenie, że wnętrzności zmieniły miejsce, że musi je uporządkować, że szamoce się od wewnątrz i porządkuje od środka. Kiedy wreszcie stwierdziła, że dochodzi do siebie, przyspieszyła oddech, by obudzić mięśnie. Wreszcie przysenny paraliż ustąpił i poruszyła lekko ręką.

Leżała na czymś miękkim, czując dziwny ciężar na całym ciele. I było jej zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. Poza tym miała ściśnięty żołądek, a w ustach i całym przełyku czuła coś chłodnego i metalicznego. I nie był to smak jej krwi.

Otworzyła oczy.

Snape stał przed kominkiem z założonymi rękoma, zwrócony do niej bokiem. Był wyraźnie zamyślony; jej przebudzenie pozostało niezauważone.

Jęknęła, przekręcając się na łóżku i wydobywając spod koców. Zerknął na nią czujnie, jakby kontrolnie; szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok, niewiele sobie z niej robiąc. Wydawał się być wściekły, strapiony i... wyczekujący?

– Czy wszystko w porządku, profesorze?

– W porządku? – warknął – Jest cholernie daleko od _w porządku_! A to wszystko dzięki twojemu genialnemu osądowi i wspaniałemu poczuciu odpowiedzialności. Powinszować, Granger!

Tak, był wściekły.

Zagryzła wargi. Nie powie mu, że postąpiła w ten sposób, by chronić ich wszystkich – wykpiłby ją. Myślała, że da radę, ale to okazało się być silniejsze od niej. Podjęła więc decyzję. Była już spakowana tej nocy. Miała opuścić Zakon nad ranem, uprzednio żegnając się z Harrym i Ronem, którym wieczorem podała eliksir powodujący krótkotrwałą dezorientację. Nieprzytomni nie zatrzymaliby jej i pozwoliliby odejść. Jednak przebieg wypadków zrujnował jej plany. Owszem, udało jej się opuścić Zakon – ale zrobiła to w sposób znacznie odbiegający od jej wyobrażeń. Wszystko poszło źle i teraz… teraz była tutaj.

Powoli przekręciła się na łóżku i opuściła nogi na podłogę.

– To boli – szepnęła do siebie, krzywiąc się lekko. Dosłyszał to, nie mając jednocześnie pojęcia jaki ból miała w tej chwili na myśli.

– Czy ja jestem tam, gdzie myślę, że jestem? – spytała wreszcie, powracając ze swoich rozmyślań.

– Myślę, że tak.

– Panie profesorze...

– Mówi mi Severus – mruknął zgryźliwie. Przez chwilę milczała. Dobrze zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. _Kolega po fachu, Merlinie…_

– Nikt nie kazał panu mnie ratować. Więc dlaczego pan to zrobił, profesorze? – spytała z lekkim zaskoczeniem i niepokojem, ignorując jego _sugestię_.

Jego oczy zalśniły dziwnie w blasku kominka. Stał teraz odwrócony do niej plecami – nie mogła więc zauważyć, że już otwierał usta, by natychmiast powstrzymać się od odpowiedzi.

– Nie odpowie mi pan, prawda? – zapytała z goryczą.

– Nie muszę. Nie widzę powodu.

I ta odpowiedź nie spodobała się Hermionie Granger. Oboje znaleźli się w trudnej sytuacji, która nie sprzyjała niedopowiedzeniom. Najwyższy czas wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, gdy tylko usłyszał, jak podniosła się z łóżka. Jego dłoń odruchowo sięgnęła po różdżkę. I napotkała jedynie pustkę.

– Tego pan szuka, profesorze?

Trzymała ją w swojej dłoni, uśmiechając się diabelsko. W życiu nie widział, żeby Granger tak się uśmiechała.

– Jak…

Był zaskoczony i zarazem zły na siebie, że tak łatwo dał się pozbawić różdżki. Nawet tego nie poczuł. Nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło.

Zacisnął więc zęby i spojrzał na nią gniewnie. To zazwyczaj działało... ale nie, nie tym razem. Uniosła jedynie brwi i ostrym gestem wskazała mu miejsce w fotelu. Zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, widząc, że to podziałało. Na niego.

– Skoro już pan siedzi, niech mnie pan posłucha. Nie będę mówiła do pana po imieniu, ponieważ wbrew temu, co pan uważa, darzę pana szacunkiem. A to, co pan zrobił dzisiejszej nocy, upewniło mnie w tym, że mam ku temu podstawy. Nie musiał pan tego robić, co więcej, zdaję sobie sprawę, że łatwiej byłoby tego nie robić… – Na chwilę spuściła nieco wzrok, ale widział, że wcale nie straciła go z _muszki_. Nieustająca czujność, jak powtarzał Moody. Zaraz znów na niego spojrzała, tym razem z dziwną determinacją. Z twarzą pokrytą warstewką jej własnej, zaschniętej już krwi, wyglądała dość... złowieszczo. – Musi pan zrozumieć, że pomimo tego, co się wydarzyło, pomimo tego, kim mogłam się stać… – na litość, czuję to – ale bez względu na wszystko… jestem i pozostanę wierna Zakonowi! I nie obchodzi mnie, komu lojalny jest pan. Jeśli mi pan nie pomoże, obawiam się, że szybko może się pan przekonać, jak ta przemiana wpłynęła na moje możliwości. – Mówiła, będąc w pełni świadomą tego, jakie zaskoczenie muszą w nim budzić jej słowa. Dla niej samej brzmiały one dość dziwnie i obco – a jednak wychodziły z jej ust i była całkowicie świadoma tego, co mówi. – Jeśli myśli pan, że się zawaham, może pan spróbować swojego szczęścia, ale na pana miejscu nie podejmowałabym tego ryzyka.

Skończyła mówić i przez jedną krótką chwilę, kiedy spoglądała w twarz swojego byłego profesora, przepełniała ją dziwna satysfakcja. Zanim nie usłyszała _tego._

– Bardzo to wzruszające, Granger, ale obawiam się, że będę musiał wtrącić tu swoje słowo.

W drzwiach, oparty o framugę, stał Voldemort, uderzając od niechcenia różdżką w otwartą dłoń.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Nie mieli pojęcia, kiedy pojawił się w komnacie. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, ani nie wyczuło jego obecności. Choć Snape wiedział, że jego przybycie było jedynie kwestią czasu; przecież nic nie mogło ujść _jego_uwadze. Nic _takiego_.

Odruchowo zerwał się z fotela i stanął wyprostowany przed swoim panem, pokornie pochylając głowę. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy Hermiona bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła mu jego różdżkę, z miną dumnego dziecka przyłapanego na kradzieży zabawki. Jedynie refleks śmierciożercy pozwolił mu w porę ją złapać. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na dziewczynę; przybrała niewinny wyraz twarzy, mrugając rzęsami i składając usteczka. Jedynie wszechobecna, zaschnięta krew nie współgrała z jej delikatną postawą. Hermiona z kolei uniosła wyczekująco brwi, odwzajemniając spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Jej odważne zachowanie musiała wynikać chyba z desperacji i bezradności w obliczu wydarzeń. Jednak jej wyzywająca poza natychmiast zniknęła pod wpływem ostrego wzroku Voldemorta. Te ściągnięte usta nie mogły zapowiadać nic dobrego.

Snape niezauważalnie odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Czarny Pan skierował swoją uwagę na Granger. Ostatecznie, w tej chwili była dlań znacznie bardziej interesującym obiektem. Wreszcie jednak porzucił lustrowanie dziewczyny, by z powrotem przenieść swój morderczy wzrok na niego; a także, _bardzo sugestywnie, _na jego różdżkę. Tak, dał się rozbroić byłej uczennicy… Postanowił jakoś uratować twarz.

– Panie, wybacz mi, ta szlama…

– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, Severusie. Wiem, co zaszło – oznajmił Voldemort, odrywając się od framugi i chowając różdżkę.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– Podałeś jej eliksir, jak mniemam?

Zaskoczony pytaniem, jedynie skinął głową.

– Dobrze. Spodziewałem się, że będziesz umiał dodać dwa do dwóch, _wierny _sługo.

Severus odetchnął w duchu; postąpił słusznie. Wiedział jednak, iż spełnienie niewyrażonych oczekiwań Czarnego Pana wcale nie zapewnia mu bezpieczeństwa. Z jakiegoś powodu Czarny Pan nie powiedział mu o wszystkim. Dlaczego? Westchnął. _Och, po co zadaję sobie te pytania, to oczywiste!_

Hermiona stała obok; wodziła wzrokiem między mężczyznami, przysłuchując się ich krótkiej wymianie zdań. Zastanawiała się przy tym, czy dobrze rozumie to, co niemal samo jej się nasuwało.

On to wszystko przewidział. A właściwie: przewidział, skrupulatnie zaplanował i świadomie wywołał. Snape zniknął przez nią – jego niedawna _misja _dla Voldemorta, kiedy to przepadł na prawie dwa tygodnie… Warzył eliksir, który miał pomóc jej przeżyć przemianę! Nie wiedział tylko, że przygotowuje go dla własnej uczennicy, członkini Zakonu. Niewykluczone, że czegoś się domyślał, ale dlaczego…

– To naprawdę nie powinno cię teraz kłopotać, Granger. Ciesz się, że żyjesz – oznajmił lodowatym tonem Voldemort, zwężając niebezpiecznie powieki. I wtedy uderzyła ją myśl, że od teraz wydarzyć się może wszystko, a ona nie ma pojęcia, co ją czeka. Do czego będzie chciał ją zmusić? Miała oczywiście pewne podejrzenia – chciał zniszczyć Harry'ego i Zakon, a ona musiała mieć jakieś miejsce w jego planie. Ale mylił się, jeśli sądził, że przyłoży do tego rękę. Nigdy w życiu. Nie pomoże mu w niczym. Prędzej pozwoli, by ją zabił.

– Do niczego takiego nie dojdzie. Nie dramatyzuj, szlamo.

Owszem – w jakimś dziecinnym odruchu buntu zignorowała konieczność wzniesienia bariery ochronnej w swoim umyśle. Jednak zupełnie jej nie interesowało, jak głupio się zachowuje. _A masz, posłuchaj, co myślę o tobie i twoich gierkach._

Machnął od niechcenia różdżką. Zaschnięta skorupa, pokrywająca jej skórę i ubranie, natychmiast zamieniła się w proch, by z cichym _puff! _opaść kłębami na podłogę. W zakłopotaniu przestąpiła z nogi na nogę; zdała sobie nagle sprawę, jak niedorzecznie musiała wyglądać, stojąc przed nimi w swojej krótkiej koszuli nocnej. Zaczerwieniła się nieco i objęła ramionami, odwracając wzrok. Zaczęła rozglądać się po komnacie, byle tylko nie patrzeć na czarodziejów. Stwierdziła przy tym, że Snape miał tu zaskakująco wygodnie, a całe pomieszczenie urządzono w bardzo dobrym guście. Po Mistrzu Eliksirów spodziewałaby się raczej stylistyki lochów – czegoś obskurnego, ponurego, pozbawionego zbędnych wygód. Ascezy. W tym momencie jednak jej rozważania przerwał Voldemort, na powrót przyciągając jej uwagę. Wystarczyło, by skupił na niej swój intensywny wzrok. Nie mogła tego nie poczuć.

– Wciąż jest w szoku – powiedział do Snape'a. – Zabieram ją. Wrócę później, musimy omówić parę spraw.

Pokręciła głową w dezaprobacie, wyrażając sprzeciw. Snape z kolei przyglądał się kompletnie zdezorientowany, jak Voldemort chwyta ją w pasie, bez specjalnej reakcji z jej strony. Zaraz jednak popatrzyła na swego nauczyciela, posyłając mu spojrzenie zarazem błagające i ostrzegawcze, by po chwili znów przenieść uwagę na Czarnego Pana.

– Nie, nie jestem – warknęła, Voldemort jedynie spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie i poklepał dłonią po głowie. – Nie jestem w szoku! – powtórzyła oburzona.

Nie słuchał. Trzymając ją silnie w pasie, aportował oboje. Znaleźli się, jak podejrzewała, w innym pomieszczeniu tego samego budynku.

– Bellatriks? – zawołał Voldemort, rozglądając się po komnacie.

Nieopodal nich znajdowały się otwarte drzwi – prowadzące zapewne do łazienki, sądząc po bijących z nich kłębach pary i widocznych na ścianach kafelkach. Stamtąd właśnie wypadła wyraźnie rozkojarzona kobieta w _dziwnym _stanie. Bosa i potargana, ubrana jedynie w skąpą satynową halkę, niedbale poprawiła opadające ramiączko, wyraźnie rozdarte. Hermiona zaklęła w duchu na jej widok. Co ona tu… I to w takim, bliskim negliżu stanie? Nie, właściwie nie chciała wiedzieć.

Na ich widok kobieta oblizała ponętnie usta i, podrygując, podeszła bliżej figlarnym krokiem.

– Tak, panie? – spytała entuzjastycznie. Burza czarnych loków otaczała jej wąską twarz, a żarzące się obłędem, czarne jak węgiel oczy wbiły się w nią łakomie. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Ta kobieta zawsze ją przerażała, a teraz… Spojrzała pytająco na Voldemorta, na którego twarzy błąkał się nikły uśmieszek; zapewnie na widok jej przerażonej miny.

– Co to za cudo… – szepnęła Bellatriks, bez pytania zamykając twarz Hermiony w swoich szponiastych dłoniach. Dziewczyna wyrwała się, z obrzydzeniem, cofając się o krok. – To dla mnie?

– Nie, Bellatriks. To nie jest twoja nowa zabawka – odpowiedział dość chłodno, ale z iskierką rozbawienia w oczach.

Hermiona nie powstrzymała prychnięcia. Nie, nie miała już dłużej nastroju, by chociaż próbować zachować nad sobą kontrolę. Założyła ręce na siebie i przygryzła dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić i czy w ogóle mogła zrobić cokolwiek. Chyba nie chciał jej powierzyć tej kobiecie? Ona ją zje na śniadanie, kiedy tylko dowie się, kim jest. _Brudna szlama równa się Crucio. O tak, o tak. Tu Bellatriks podskakuje radośnie._ I z całą pewnością nie powstrzyma jej nawet rozkaz jej pana. Ona była szalona. Sza-lo-na.

– To moja nowa… uczennica.

Hermionie nie podobał się sposób, w jaki to wypowiedział. Bellatriks zaśmiała się.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć kolejna… yyyy, mój panie – dodała szybko i dygnęła pokornie, wyraźnie się zapomniawszy.

Jak to: _kolejna_? Hermiona poczuła się nagle zupełnie odarta z wyjątkowości.

– Nie będę. Tolerował. Takiego. Zachowania. Bellatriks! – Zmiana w jego tonie była drastyczna.

Komnatę rozświetliło żółte światło.

Kobieta, drżąc, przez chwilę zbierała się z podłogi po uderzeniu oszałamiającej klątwy. Nie wydawała się jednak zbyt przejęta, jedynie przywrócona do porządku. Trochę. Z początku zataczała się lekko, jednak wreszcie wyprostowała się i naprawiła zwisające ramiączko. Po chwili stała przed nim niemalże z szacunkiem. Niemalże, bo wciąż jednak z wysuniętą uwodzicielsko nogą i powłóczystym spojrzeniem spod ciężkich rzęs. Gdy wydęła połyskujące czerwienią usta, Hermiona ostentacyjnie przewróciła oczami.

– Tak, mój panie. Wybacz. – Bellatriks pochyliła głowę i zaraz po tym zerknęła spode łba na Hermionę. – Mam się nią zająć?

– Otóż to. Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy. Ale kiedy wrócę, ma być w jednym kawałku, Bellatriks.

Ta kiwnęła głową, objęła Hermionę ramieniem i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi, z których wyszła. Hermiona obejrzała się za Voldemortem, jakby szukając u niego pomocy – co, siłą rzeczy, było raczej absurdalne. Czarny Pan jedynie uniósł swoje nieistniejące brwi i znikł – znowu – zostawiając ją samą z tą cholerną wariatką.

_Jak on w ogóle znosił te ciągłe aportacje? _Hermiona mrugnęła i przerwała swoje rozmyślania – rozglądając się po ogromnej łazience, do której przed chwilą zaciągnęła ją Bellatriks. Pomieszczenie było bogato wyposażone, zaś na samym jego środku znajdowała się obszerna wanna wpuszczona w podłogę. _Zupełnie jak mały basen_, pomyślała Hermiona. I krzyknęła mimowolnie, kiedy Bellatriks, jak gdyby nigdy nic, krótkim machnięciem różdżki pozbawiła ją koszuli nocnej. Została w samych figach.

– Co robisz? – warknęła, odsuwając się gwałtownie od kobiety i zasłaniając sobie piersi ramionami.

Z tego, co wiedziała, ta kobieta była nieobliczalna i nie myślała racjonalnie. Pomijając kwestię zwykłego skrępowania, bała się, że w przypływie swego bellatriksizmu zrobi jej krzywdę. Odruch rezygnacji kazał jej schować twarz w dłoniach, ale powstrzymała się. Nie mogła spuszczać jej z wzroku, nawet wiedząc, że jeśli Lestrange zechce coś zrobić – zrobi to bez wątpienia. Niemniej fakt, iż pozbawiono ją różdżki, nie odbierał jej paznokci, prawda?

– Złotko, nie wiem, przez co przeszłaś dzisiejszej nocy, ale musimy doprowadzić cię do porządku.

– Wszystko ze mną _w porządku_ – warknęła z naciskiem, jej wrogie spojrzenie posłało w stronę Lestrange tysiące sztyletów.

– Och, mała z ciebie lwica. Czekaj… Gdzieś cię już widziałam, prawda?

Hermiona jęknęła w duchu. _Owszem, w Ministerstwie Magii, trzy lata temu!_

– Niech pomyślę… Jesteś… Jesteś... – ku swej rozpaczy, Hermiona dostrzegła po chwili w twarzy kobiety błysk zrozumienia – A! Jesteś _tą_szlamą, przyjaciółką Pottera! – I zaczęła się śmiać. Dziko. Nieopanowanie.

Kiedy w końcu przestała, w magiczny sposób odkręciła zdobne kurki. Łazienka zaś szybko wypełniła się subtelnym zapachem olejków, wpuszczanych do wanny wraz z wodą. Hermiona patrzyła na wszystko nieco rozkojarzonym wzrokiem, wciąż zasłaniając się ramionami. Kiedy wanna napełniła się, Bellatriks klasnęła entuzjastycznie w dłonie.

– No, wskakuj!

Hermiona spojrzała na nią, unosząc brwi.

– Czy możesz wyjść?

Tamta pokręciła radośnie głową. Dziewczyna westchnęła, zacisnęła wargi, a potem, nie odwracając się w stronę Bellatriks, wśliznęła do wanny. Wstyd nie był teraz jej największym problemem, naprawdę.

Tylko czy ta kobieta musiała wydawać z siebie takie dziwne dźwięki?

Hermiona zanurzyła się głębiej i spróbowała rozluźnić – na ile było to możliwe w zaistniałych okolicznościach – by wkrótce faktycznie odczuć błogie odprężenie. Może był to zbawienny wpływ relaksujących olejków. Szybko opanowało ją dziwne przekonanie, że nic nie może się jej stać, i nawet nie zareagowała, kiedy całkiem naga Lestrange wśliznęła się do wanny, sadowiąc naprzeciw niej. Mimo iż to Bellatriks miała różdżkę, czuła się chroniona przez swoją moc i siłę. To właśnie stanowiło dla niej zagadkę; była wykończona wydarzeniami tej nocy, a zarazem – czuła się silna jak nigdy. Bo słabość dotyczyła ciała, a siła – magii. Zatopiła się w tym przyjemnym, acz mrocznym uczuciu i porzuciła obserwowanie Bellatriks. Ta przyglądała jej się spode łba, rozłożywszy ramiona wzdłuż progu wanny. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, by nasycić się, by wzmocnić swoje doznania. Czy miała mieć tak już zawsze? Nagle poczuła poruszenie i otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Powierzchnia wody była wyraźnie zmącona, a po Bellatriks nie było śladu. Hermiona przylgnęła do ściany ogromnej wanny i już miała z niej wyjść, kiedy ta wariatka wróciła, wyłaniając się spod powierzchni.

– Więc, złotko… – zaczęła Bellatriks, rozkładając ręce w pytającym geście i wzruszając ramionami. Woda kapała jej z mokrych, zarzuconych do tyłu włosów i gdyby nie te oczy, gdyby nie te szalone oczy, Hermiona mogłaby powiedzieć, że ma przed sobą piękną kobietę. – Jak to się stało?

– Co? – spytała, i nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego, zaciekawionym wzrokiem obrzuciła sylwetkę zanurzonej po pas kobiety. _Jednak za chuda_, stwierdziła po chwili w myślach.

– Wszystko – odpowiedziała kobieta, mrużąc oczy, widocznie dostrzegając coś w spojrzeniu Hermiony.

– Myślę, że nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć – odparła szorstko.

– Myślę, że możesz.

– Myślę, że nie chcę ci tego mówić.

Zapadła cisza. Przez chwilę obie przypatrywały się sobie uważnie. Podczas gdy Bellatrix starała się przybrać minę wyzywającą i złowrogą, twarz Hermiony wyrażała bezbrzeżny spokój – choć w rzeczywistości była daleka od tego stanu. Woda nadzwyczaj szybko stygła, a błogie uczucie całkowitego zespolenia z własną magią powoli ustępowało. Do Hermiony powracały jej uczucia – strach, złość, gorycz…

– Lubisz go?

Niespodziewane pytanie opuściło nagle usta Bellatrix i Hermiona nie od razu zorientowała się, o co ją spytano. Jednak kiedy to do niej doszło…

– Przepraszam?

– Czy go lubisz? – spytała ponownie, szczerząc zęby w diabelskim uśmiechu.

Hermiona wybałuszyła na nią oczy i spojrzała jak na wariatkę, a właściwie – jak na skończoną wariatkę.

– To Voldemort! Dlaczego miałabym go lubić? – wyparowała wreszcie, widząc, że kobieta, choć po swojemu pytała całkiem poważnie.

– Nu, nu, nu. Teraz to twój pan, nie waż się tak o nim mówić. _Więc?_ – Nie ustępowała, pochylając się niebezpiecznie w jej stronę.

Hermiona uniosła brwi i pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu. Co miała jej do cholery odpowiedzieć? Lubić Voldemorta, co za absurd!

– Oczywiście, że go lubisz. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. – Bellatriks wydała z siebie odgłos, który zaczął się dziwnym jękiem, a skończył czymś przypominającym kozi chichot… – On jest… niesamowity! – powiedziała to z takim żarem i emocją w głosie, że dziewczyna aż zadrżała. – Sama się przekonasz. – Mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. Lestrange znów zaśmiała się głośno odchylając do tyłu głowę.

– Udana kąpiel?

– Tak myślę.

Bellatrix wyszła z wody, nawet nie starając się zakryć swoich wdzięków i uśmiechnęła się dziko.

– Wyłaź, Granger – warknęła niecierpliwie, kończąc swoją słodką gierkę. Choć może rozpoczynając następną? – Pokażę ci twoją komnatę.

_Przynajmniej to_, pomyślała Hermiona, próbując się jakoś pocieszyć. Ostatecznie, była bliska przekonania, że o ile nie wtrącą jej do zapleśniałego lochu, będzie musiała dzielić pokój (i nie tylko) z wiadomym osobnikiem. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Ale to przecież nie byłoby w stylu Voldemorta, prawda? On nie miał takich potrzeb. Chyyyyba… Na Merlina, to był zdecydowanie zły tok rozumowania i wszystko przez paskudną Bellatriks.

Hermiona wyszła, owijając się w długi, satynowy szlafrok, który podała jej kobieta, i pozwoliła się prowadzić. Czarownica, kręcąc zalotnie biodrami – nie wiadomo zresztą dla kogo – prowadziła ją przez zupełnie puste, majestatyczne korytarze rezydencji Voldemorta. Dziewczyna nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że ten mroczny czarnoksiężnik może mieć takie wyczucie smaku. Gdyby nie wiedza na temat tego, czym zajmują się śmierciożercy i w jaki sposób zdobywają te swoje bogactwa, mogłaby nawet rzec: To jest życie!

W końcu dotarły. Bellatriks otworzyła dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i gdy tylko Hermiona przekroczyła próg komnaty, poinformowała ją pospiesznie, gdzie co jest. Już miała odejść, gdy Hermionie przypomniała się pewna istotna sprawa, dręcząca ją od jakiegoś czasu.

– Poczekaj!

– Co?

– Ile ich było? – _I_ _nie waż się śmiać, Lestrange._

– Trzy.

– Co się z nimi stało?

Bellatriks przemówiła do niej tak poważnym i trzeźwym tonem, jakby nagle odezwała się za nią zupełnie inna osoba.

– Nie żyją – powiedziała chłodno. Hermiona przyjrzała się jej badawczo. Jednak nie, nie było po niej widać nawet najmniejszych śladów zdrowia psychicznego. _Musiało mi się przewidzieć_, pomyślała Hermiona, gdy po twarzy kobiety znów pełgał okrutny uśmiech.

~o~o~o~

Coś obudziło ją nad ranem i siadając na łóżku uzmysłowiła sobie, że jakimś cudem, po tym wszystkim, udało jej się zasnąć. Zmęczenie musiało wziąć górę nad myślami kłębiącymi się nieustannie po jej głowie.

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku, podpierając się z obu stron rękami, i spojrzała ponuro w wiszące naprzeciw lustro. Był wczesny poranek; zaczynało świtać, i mogła już dojrzeć swoją twarz. Tę samą, a jednak zupełnie inną. Mimo iż nie rozumiała w pełni natury swojej przemiany, miała pewne przypuszczenia. Zaś wnioski, do których doszła, zarówno napawały ją obawami, jak i dodawały dziwnej otuchy.

Nagle, na ułamek sekundy, jakiś cień przesłonił jej widok. Okamgnienie, przebłysk zbyt krótki, by cokolwiek rozpoznać w mdłym świetle poranka, ale wystarczający, by zaniepokoić. Rozejrzała się po komnacie. Przez otwarte okno balkonowe wpadało świeże powietrze, wprawiając w ruch falujące leniwie zasłony. Było dość rześko, jak to nad ranem. Z bijącym sercem wstała z łóżka, i obciągając nerwowo koszulę podeszła do drzwi balkonowych, czując narastające napięcie.

Kiedy się do nich zbliżyła, poczuła ruch powietrza za swoimi plecami i błyskawicznie się odwróciła.

– Voldemort.

Stał na środku komnaty w zupełnym bezruchu. Upiorny. Nie powiedział ani słowa; jedynie przyglądał się jej w skupieniu, oceniająco. Zimne światło poranka nadawało jego twarzy nierealny wygląd, jakby spoza rzeczywistości. Odruchowo cofnęła się o krok, wychodząc na balkon. Jej bose stopy zetknęły się z zimnym kamieniem. Pora była dżdżysta, poczuła drobniutkie kropelki na twarzy. _To jest jak sen_, pomyślała. Wtedy on ruszył za nią, poruszając się z gracją i onieśmielającą pewnością. Stojąc w drzwiach balkonowych wyglądał jak zjawa. Mesmeryzował. Nie czuła strachu; cofnęła się, gdyż wzbudził w niej respekt. Coś chmurnego zakwitło w niej na jego widok. Kiedy zaś wyciągnął do niej rękę, jej serce szarpnęło się dziko w piersi. Chwycił ją za podbródek i zwrócił jej twarz ku swojej. Jego chłodny dotyk był jak gwałtowne przebudzenie dla jej wciąż przyćmionych zmysłów. Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza.

Obrócił jej głową w prawo, w lewo i w górę.

– Hmmm, wszystko z tobą w porządku – oznajmił cicho.

Starała się nie drżeć. Barierka balkonu boleśnie wpijała się jej w plecy, wiatr targał niesforne kosmyki włosów.

Postanowiła coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, byle przerwać ogłuszającą ciszę, która nad nimi zawisła. Nie wiedząc, czy taki był jej zamiar, czy przez przypadek, odezwała się głosem, na którego dźwięk zawsze krzywili się chłopcy – nie oznaczał bowiem nic innego jak to, że coś zrobili źle.

– Tak, udało mi się przeżyć zaloty Bellatriks. Wielkie dzięki za to, że tak szybko przybyłeś sprawdzić, czy twoja nowa _uczennica_ wciąż żyje.

– Twoje życie nie było zagrożone – oznajmił spokojnie i puścił jej podbródek. Zamrugała.

– Pozostałych też nie?

Uniósł wysoko swoje nieistniejące brwi i pokręcił w znużeniu głową.

– Ach, Bellatriks… Nigdy nie było żadnych pozostałych. Co za bzdura.

– Cóż, pierwszej też nie będzie! Musisz mieć urojenia, jeśli sądzisz, że zgodzę się na cokolwiek. Że posłucham choćby jednego rozkazu. To, co się ze mną stało, do czego doprowadziłeś, nigdy nie wpłynie na moje oddanie Zakonowi. Nigdy, przenigdy ich nie zdradzę!

W tym momencie poczuła wybuch jego gniewu. Ogarnęła ją fala jego ciemności i na sekundę zupełnie w niej utonęła. Coś ścisnęło jej gardło i żołądek, odebrało ostrość widzenia. Więc jeszcze zanim przemówił, zrozumiała, że przesadziła.

– Jesteś taką _Gryfonką! _Następnym razem wykorzystaj swoją inteligencję, zanim coś powiesz, Granger. – Chwycił ją za gardło – Okazałem ci ogromną łaskę, coś, co nie spotyka z mojej strony wielu i powinnaś tu uszanować – wysyczał jadowicie przez zaciśnięte zęby – Jeśli jednak będziesz się upierać, twoja sytuacja może się szybko i diametralnie zmienić. Zawsze mogę zmienić swoje plany wobec ciebie, s_zlamo_.

To było straszne, ale miał rację. Krztusząc się, zdołała tylko pokiwać głową. Puścił jej gardło, jakby w obrzydzeniu, i popchnął ją w stronę drzwi.

– Wracaj do łóżka, przed tobą długi dzień.

Nie wiedząc czemu, odczuwała palący wstyd. Nie patrząc za siebie, od razu wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. Nie patrząc na mężczyznę, czekała na kolejny jego ruch. Stanął w nogach jej łóżka z założonymi rękoma i odezwał się dużo spokojniejszym, choć wciąż lodowatym tonem.

– Masz teraz czas, by płakać po swoich przyjaciołach. Oni w tej chwili z pewnością płaczą po tobie – prychnął. – Jednak ani jutro, ani nigdy nie będziesz już miała tego przywileju.

Pokręciła głową, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku.

– I tak nie mogę – odparła zrezygnowana.

Sekundę później usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwiami i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, co powiedział. Płakali po niej. Snape musiał powiedzieć im, że nie żyje. Zresztą, co innego miał zrobić?

Skuliła się w kłębek i ugryzła w kolano. Do krwi.

Żadnych łez.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Przebudzenie było łagodne. Płynnie prześlizgnęła się ze snu do jawy, by przez chwilę, wciąż z zamkniętymi powiekami, próbować przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jest i co się stało. Kiedy wreszcie spadło na nią wspomnienie minionej nocy, gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Jasność. Słońce musiało już stać wysoko na niebie. Co dziwne, było gorąco. A przecież tam, gdzie kładła się spać, wieczorami panował przenikliwy chłód, który nie ustępował tak łatwo w ciągu poranka. Jednak tym, co naprawdę zaskoczyło Hermionę Granger zaraz po tym, jak omiotła wzrokiem pokój, była panująca wokół cisza. Pomimo późnej godziny nie przerwano jej snu. Nikogo tu nie było; nikt nie przyszedł by wyciągnąć ją z łóżka i powieść ku nieznanemu. Usiadła ostrożnie i postawiła stopy na błyszczącej posadzce. Pochyliła głowę i przetarła oczy. Nic nie zdawało się być realne. Wreszcie wstała i skierowała się w stronę lustra, które o świcie nadało jej rysom tak przedziwny wyraz. Spojrzała w nie ponownie i, na Merlina! Nie poznała się. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i sprzeciwem. _Przecież to nie ja._

Jej cera była nieskazitelna. Oczy zyskały nową, ciemnobrązową barwę i głębię studni. Rzęsy poczerniały, a włosy lśniły dziwnie, chytrze więżąc słońce w załamaniach splotów. Nie wydała się sobie przy tym ładniejsza. Jedynie bardziej dostojna, przerażająca właściwie. Majestatyczna królowa śniegu.

Co on jej zrobił? Kiedy?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Zagryzła wargi. Miała wrażenie zupełnego wyprania ze wszelkich emocji. Owszem, odczuwała gorycz, także sporo złości; a jednak odczucia te mieściły się w bezpiecznych granicach, trzymała je na uwięzi. A przecież wielokrotnie zdarzało jej się reagować emocjonalnie, dawała się ponieść namiętnościom – była w końcu Gryfonką. Jakkolwiek, odkąd zaczęła mieć z NIM do czynienia, coś się zmieniło. Owszem, niepostrzeżenie pozbawiła się skrupułów w zakresie używania _tej_magii. Jednak przeobrażenie, które ją zastanowiło, dotyczyło także jej wnętrza. Gwałtowność magicznej przemiany nie szła w parze ze statecznością jej myśli. Spodziewała się raczej dzikości, szaleństwa, a nie: wyhamowania, wyciszenia. Osiągnęła stoicką równowagę pozwalającą skupić się na kwestiach dotychczas odległych, niedostępnych. Czy to był właśnie wpływ ciemności gnieżdżącej się w jej ciele? Przemiana magiczna, którą przeszła, postawiła kropkę nad i – ale co to było za 'i'?

Wciąż wpatrując się w lustro przeczesała swoje, ale jakby nie swoje włosy. Nabrała więcej powietrza i przymknęła powieki. Kiedy zaś znów je otworzyła, spojrzała wprost w jego czerwone oczy. Jego odbicie górowało ponad jej ramieniem. Obróciła się błyskawicznie.

– Jestem inna – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem. Był bardzo blisko.

– Jesteś.

Zastygła w niemym oczekiwaniu, a on pochylił się ostatecznie.

Powtórnie otworzyła oczy. Obudziła się; tym razem naprawdę. Ten sam spokój i cisza. Słońce wpadające do pokoju pod tym samym kątem. Z sercem szaleńczo bijącym w piersi zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do lustra. Jeszcze przez sekundę nie widziała swojej twarzy, gdy wzburzone włosy przesłoniły jej widok. Kiedy zaś niesforne loki opadły, zobaczyła. Wszystko było z nią w porządku. Była dużo bledsza, ale taka sama.

W lustrze odbijała się też wysoka, ciemna postać. Hermiona pobiła rekord w jednoczesnym odwracaniu się i odskakiwaniu.

– To tylko ja, Granger. Żadnych powodów do strachu.

_Tylko. Żadnych. I jak zwykle zero ironii w jego głosie._

Przylgnęła plecami do ściany, wciąż nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować. Jednocześnie przyglądała mu się w oczekiwaniu, jakby spodziewając się nadchodzącego ruchu z jego strony. Ale to nie miało nadejść, oczywiście, że nie. Mimo to po raz kolejny poczuła się jak zwierzyna tuż przed schwytaniem, on zaś był czającym się drapieżnikiem. Instynktownie starała się opanować swój przyspieszony oddech i niemal namacalną frustrację. Nie mógł się dowiedzieć, nawet jeśli to on był _sprawcą_.

A więc Voldemort naprzeciwko niej…

– Co się stało?

– Nic – warknęła gniewnie. Ryzykownie.

– To dobrze – odpowiedział, ku jej zdumieniu nie karząc bezczelności, ani nie drążąc tematu. W tym momencie zobaczyła niekształtny pakunek, który podtrzymywał ramieniem. Kiedy dostrzegł, że przeniosła nań swój wzrok, rzucił go w jej stronę. – Ubieraj się.

Spojrzała zaskoczona na pochwycone przedmioty; ciężkie, czarne szaty. Niemal takie same jak jego, jedynie odpowiednio mniejsze, pasujące do jej filigranowej figury. _Chyba sobie żartuje…_ Uniosła pytająco brwi, ale nie spojrzała na niego. Bez słowa odwróciła się i poszła do łazienki.

– Dwie minuty – syknął.

Kiwnęła głową, pospiesznie zamykając za sobą drzwi. _Czarny Pan nie czeka. _Zmiana ubrań zajęła jej dosłownie chwilę. Nawet nie próbując doprowadzić do porządku swojego wyglądu, nawet nie czesząc włosów – opuściła łazienkę i stanęła przed nim obojętnie. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie w ciszy. Voldemort czekający na coś, ważący w rękach różdżkę… Chwila, jej różdżkę!

– Skąd… – wyrwało jej się.

– Żadnych zbędnych pytań. Sprawdzimy coś.

Nie zaprotestowała. Zarówno inteligencja jak i doświadczenie podpowiadały jej, że sprzeciw nie doprowadzi do niczego dobrego. Już widziała to oczami wyobraźni: swój upór i jego skuteczne, bolesne nauczki. Teraz była na jego łasce i niełasce, a nowa sytuacja wymagała nowej taktyki. Tylko spełniając jego oczekiwania – a przynajmniej udając, że to robi – mogła dojść do czegokolwiek. Chciał ją uczyć? Dobrze, będzie ją uczył. Może kiedyś – jeśli dożyje jakiegokolwiek _kiedyś_– uda jej się coś zdziałać. Bo przecież nie mogła przetracić swego cennego życia w ciemnym lochu bez choćby próby wykorzystania okazji, którą, być może, podarował jej los. Okazji, będącej zarazem tragicznym obrotem zdarzeń. _Zwłaszcza że nie wiadomo, jak długo jeszcze pociągnie Snape…_

Pogrążona w myślach, kiwnęła jedynie głową i spojrzała na niego beznamiętnie. Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewał. Gotów był raczej na histeryczne ekscesy: „Nie, nie, nie zmusisz mnie, och, daj mi spokój, nie, blablabla". Miała w końcu ten swój gryfoński temperament. Który najwyraźniej zastąpiło coś innego. Być może poranna scena balkonowa dała jej do myślenia albo… Zmrużył lekko oczy, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. _Być może,_ pomyślał, _być może ja tej smarkuli nie doceniam._

Obdarzając ją chłodnym spojrzeniem, wyciągnął dłoń z jej różdżką. Chwyciła po nią pewnie i… nic. Nic się nie stało. Leżała w jej ręce sztywna, jakby martwa.

– Tak, jak myślałem. Zanim cokolwiek zrobisz, będę musiał sprawić ci nową.

Spojrzała wpierw zaskoczona, a potem, kiedy to do niej dotarło, zasmucona na spoczywającą w jej dłoni różdżkę. Służyła jej przez tyle lat. Mogłaby nawet rzec, że była zżyta z tym krótkim kijkiem. Nagle przed oczyma stanął jej dzień, w którym znalazła się na ulicy Pokątnej w sklepie Ollivandera i próbując wszystkich po kolei wreszcie poczuła to przyjemne elektryzujące uczucie, kiedy trafiła na tę właściwą. Ślepo wpatrując się w przedmiot w jej dłoni, zmarszczyła brwi i być może trochę, troszeczkę zaszkliły jej się oczy. Parsknął lekceważąco.

– Nie bądź śmieszna – rzucił wściekle. Cóż za żałosny przejaw słabości! _Wykorzeni_ to z niej. Błysk rozświetlił komnatę, coś buchnęło i po chwili, gdy spojrzała na swoją dłoń, pokrywała ją warstwa mieniącego się popiołu.

Zniszczył ją. Ot, tak! Była zbyt zadziwiona, by zareagować. Zanim zdążyła oprzytomnieć, chwycił ją za ramię i aportował oboje.

Kiedy tylko stanęli, puścił ją. Upadła na kolana, starając się zaczerpnąć powietrza.

– Nie byłam na to przygotowana!

– Zawsze musisz być przygotowana na wszystko, szlamo – oznajmił pozornie beznamiętnie. Pospiesznie podniosła się z ziemi, nie chcąc irytować go bardziej. Wszak Czarny Pan nie miał w zwyczaju czekać. Zaś każda nieprzewidziana sekunda, którą tracił przez czyjąkolwiek nieudolność, była nie do pomyślenia. _Nie potrafisz się dostosować, giniesz._

– Ta, świetnie – mruknęła cicho pod nosem, wiedząc przy tym, że usłyszy. Czuła wzbierającą w niej gorycz. Voldemort stał obok, przypatrując się podle – jego mina sugerowała, że spodziewał się jakiegoś ruchu z jej strony, mówiła: „No dalej, szlamo, daj mi pretekst". Hermiona potrafiła sobie wyobrazić to przyjemne mrowienie w palcach, które musiał odczuwać, zaciskając je na różdżce. Niemal wyczuwała w nim tę przemożną chęć potraktowania jej Cruciatusem. Dlatego też tym bardziej nie rozumiała, dlaczego pomimo całej buty jej gryfońskiego zachowania wciąż jeszcze nie wije się z bólu. A zapanować nad sobą naprawdę nie potrafiła. Coś się w niej gotowało i nieubłaganie popychało ku tak nierozsądnym reakcjom.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała, podnosząc się z ziemi i możliwie szybko obierając kolana z mokrych liści, obficie zalegających tutejszą ściółkę. Rozejrzała się przy tym nerwowo. Otaczająca ją roślinność nie przypominała w niczym angielskiej flory, do której przywykła. Powietrze przesycała wilgoć.

– Kurayoshi, prefektura Tottori, Japonia – odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic, by po chwili złapać ją boleśnie za ramię i pociągnąć za sobą. Ona jednak nie miała zamiaru pozwalać na takie traktowanie; zaparła się nogami i niemal wryła w ziemię. Odwrócił się natychmiast, z wściekłością, jakby z zamiarem zadania ciosu. Uprzedziła go, reagując pospiesznie.

– Sama pójdę – oświadczyła, starając się nadać swemu głosowi ton spokojny i stanowczy zarazem. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Zobaczymy – rzekł twardo, ale puścił jej rękę. I popchnął ją, by ruszyła.

_Nie byłbyś sobą, prawda?,_pomyślała Hermiona. I ruszyła.

Tak oto przedzierali się przez gęsty, japoński las. Fakt, iż jest daleko od domu jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, docierał do niej powoli. Kiedy jednak wreszcie to sobie przyswoiła… _Jestem w Japonii! Jestem w Japonii!_Miała ochotę rozglądać się dookoła z zaciekawieniem, by zobaczyć jak najwięcej; jednak jego obecność tuż za plecami nie sprzyjała podziwianiu widoków. Wydawał się być absolutnie skupiony i opanowany, jakkolwiek, jego spokój nie działał na nią rozluźniająco. To jakby deptał jej po piętach sam diabeł; poruszał się bezszelestnie i z gracją, pomimo nierówności podłoża. Ona zaś brnęła nieporadnie do przodu, co chwila potykając się o korzenie lub większe kamienie, co rusz klnąc pod nosem. _Może to jednak był kiepski pomysł z tą samodzielnością,_pomyślała. I niemal natychmiast uderzyła ją w twarz gałąź, którą próbowała odsunąć z drogi.

– Czy nie mogliśmy aportować się docelowo? – spytała, odwracając do niego swoją spektakularnie poharataną twarz.

– Ja bym mógł – zaczął patrząc z uznaniem na szramę szpecącą jej policzek. – Ty nie.

– Dlaczego? – Nie ustępowała. Była przecież osobą, która _musi_wiedzieć. Poza tym, igranie z ogniem podobało jej się coraz bardziej. Co miała do stracenia?

– Zabezpieczenia aportacyjne – odparł krótko. Spojrzała na niego spode łba, wyczekująco, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał rozwijać tematu. Starała się więc powstrzymać kolejne pytania. Nie na długo.

– Dokąd właściwie idziemy?

Milczenie.

– Ale spotkamy się z kimś na miejscu?

Napięte milczenie.

_Ups. Ale z drugiej strony… Może teraz_.

– Idziemy po moją nową różdżkę, tak?

– _Silencio!_

Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, kiedy dopadł do niej, chwytając za przód szaty.

– Nie. Odzywaj. Się. Bez. Potrzeby – wycedził, po czym odepchnął ją od siebie. – Idziemy.

Nie odwracając się już w jego stronę (nie mógł zobaczyć wyrazu jej twarzy, o nie), zagryzła boleśnie wargi i ciężko ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku.

W miarę marszu zmieniały się otaczające ich drzewa. Początkowo szli pośród dziwnych odmian sosen i cedrów, rosnących w niewielkich odstępach, które z czasem przerzedziły się, ustępując przy tym liściastym morwom i drzewom kamforowym, przetykanym drzewiastymi paprociami. Wreszcie las zaczął się przerzedzać. Pomiędzy pniami widać było coraz więcej, docierało do nich coraz więcej światła. Kiedy zaś stanęli w pełnym słońcu, wychodząc na rozległą polanę, westchnęła z zachwytu. _Jak w bajce…_

Teren otoczony był niskim, kamiennym murkiem, porośniętym mchem, miejscami ukruszonym. Rosło tam wiele kwitnących właśnie wiśni, które przy najlżejszym podmuchu gubiły obficie płatki, wirujące w powietrzu jak śnieg. Na środku polany znajdował się obszerny staw pełen nenufarów i karpików koi, ponad którym przerzucono obowiązkowy mostek. Po przeciwnej stronie stał niewielki, parterowy dom – drewniana konstrukcja oparta na trzech masywnych kolumnach. Pozostałe filary łączyły ze sobą lekkie ściany przypominające rozciągnięty na ramie papier, całość zaś cechowała nadzwyczajna oszczędność i prostota. Przed domem zaś, jakby zastygły w oczekiwaniu, stał…

– Pai Mei! – wydyszała bezgłośnie Hermiona na widok sędziwego mężczyzny. Miał niesłychanie długą, białą brodę, po której gładził się w zamyśleniu, i śmiesznie krzaczaste, równie białe brwi. U boku trzymał sękatą laskę. Prychnął, jakby jakimś cudem usłyszał, a co więcej – wiedział, kogo miała na myśli.

– Konnichiwa, Shukishi.

– Konnichiwa, Tom. Co cię tu sprowadza? – zapytał spokojnie starzec. Jego głos był jasny, kojący. Gdyby Hermiona nie widziała mówiącego, nie pomyślałaby, iż może on należeć do tak wiekowej osoby.

Voldemort bez słowa wypchnął ją przed siebie, trzymając za kark jak przyłapane na kradzieży dziecko.

Starzec powoli przeniósł na nią swój pozornie łagodny wzrok. Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco i, w miarę swoich możliwości, niewinnie, ale posłał jej dziwnie wymowne spojrzenie. Jak gdyby nie dawał się nabrać, a przecież niczego nie udawała.

– Tom. Wiesz dobrze, że…

– Shukishi. Wiesz dobrze, że nie pogardziłbym twoją sake. Jestem pewien, że panna Granger również. – Omal się nie zakrztusiła. _Panna Granger?_– To już tyle czasu. Ugość nas. Proszę – dodał z dziwnym naciskiem, jakby ostatnie słowo kryło w rzeczywistości żądanie i groźbę. Shukishi, widząc że dyskusja byłaby płonna, poprawił z godnością poły szat i usunął się na bok, eleganckim gestem wskazując na drzwi do domu. Voldemort, jakby chcąc podkreślić, kto tu rządzi, po raz kolejny pochwycił jej ramię i zaciągnął ku wejściu. Kiedy przechodzili obok gospodarza, nachylił się ku niemu.

– Zanim przejdziemy do meritum, ufam, że mógłbyś nam pomóc w pewnej drobnej sprawie.

– Cóż by to mogło być, Tom?

– Potrzebuję różdżki. Dla niej.

– Skąd pomysł, że znajdziesz ją tutaj?

– Przeczucie – wyrzekł z wyczuwalną w głosie ironią.

Kiedy weszli do głównego pomieszczenia, mężczyźni długo mierzyli się wzrokiem, jak gdyby prowadząc bitwę na spojrzenia. Hermiona przestąpiła z nogi na nogę; panująca w pokoju cisza stawała się dla niej coraz bardziej krępująca. Wreszcie starzec westchnął głęboko, najwyraźniej dając za wygraną. Podszedł do jednej ze ścian i wypowiadając nie dające się powtórzyć słowa, stuknął ją swoją laską. Ściana natychmiast zniknęła. Na jej miejsce zaś wysunął się potężny regał.

Regał pełen płaskich, poukładanych jedne na drugich, zakurzonych pudełek.

~o~o~o~

Tak jak za pierwszym razem. _Podobno dłużej ode mnie szukał różdżki już tylko Harry…_Silne ukłucie. _Harry…_Nie, zły tok myślenia. Zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsając głową, spuściła wzrok, kiedy jej uwagę przyciągnął jeden z futerałów.

– A tamta? – Wskazała palcem na wyjątkowo zakurzone, czarne pudełko leżące w głębi regału. Starzec spojrzał na wybrany przez nią egzemplarz i widocznie drgnął.

– Nie sądzę…

– Shukishi – warknął ostrzegawczo Voldemort, uważnie śledzący ich poczynania. Starzec z wyraźnym ociąganiem schylił się do półki i wydobył spod sterty zakurzone etui.

– Naprawdę nie sądzę – wymamrotał niezadowolony.

Wtedy Hermiona, zirytowana nagle zachowaniem mężczyzny, jednym ruchem wyrwała mu pudełko z rąk. Nie chciała czekać, aż Shukishi po raz kolejny powolutku otworzy futerał, jakby obchodził się z jajkiem. Chciała sprawdzić tę konkretną różdżkę, i chciała zrobić to natychmiast; jakby gnana potrzebą udowodnienia, że _nigdy nie wiadomo._Opór właściciela tylko pobudził jej ciekawość. Zdecydowanym ruchem zerwała lakową pieczęć i otworzyła pudełko. Rozległ się cichutki, ledwie słyszalny syk, poza tym jednak nic się nie wydarzyło – pomimo iż Hermiona Granger, zupełnie nieświadomie, złamała starożytne zaklęcia ochronne, od wieków strzegące zawartości. Shukishi otworzył usta w zdumieniu. Voldemort zaś, dobrze wiedząc, po co sięgnęła dziewczyna, i spodziewając się takiego właśnie, gryfońskiego zachowania, uniósł kącik ust w złośliwym uśmieszku.

Hermiona przebiegła palcami po krawędzi pudełka wyłożonego błękitnym jedwabiem, jakby zawahała się, onieśmielona mocą spoczywającej wewnątrz różdżki. Po chwili jednak sięgnęła po nią zdecydowanym ruchem i machnęła z zapałem – demolując przy tym całe pomieszczenie i wywracając wszystkie przedmioty. Co więcej, cały dom zatrząsł się w posadach, Shukishi zaś, sarkając, gramolił się z podłogi, zmieciony podmuchem. Voldemort oczywiście stał niewzruszenie, wargi nieznacznie mu drgały._Okaz samozadowolenia._

To oczywiście nie byłaby ta różdżka, gdyby nie to znajome, przyjemne mrowienie w całej ręce i niesamowite uczucie, że oto trafiła na coś, co do niej przynależało. Od zawsze.

– Wygląda na to, że znalazłam – wydyszała nieco przestraszona swoim wyczynem. Starzec dopadł do jej stóp i z niemalże nabożną czcią uniósł różdżkę, która wysunęła się z jej dłoni. A potem stanął przed nią, przez chwilę wpatrując się dziwnie, aż wreszcie na jego twarzy zakwitł nieśmiały uśmiech – który zgasł szybko, gdy tylko spojrzał na Voldemorta. Jednak gdy z powrotem przeniósł swój wzrok na różdżkę, jego oczy znów zapłonęły. Hermiona Granger musiała przyznać, że co jak co, ale z tym starszym panem czarodziejem było coś… _nie tego_.

– Jedenaście cali, z drzewa cyprysowego, z alrauną w rdzeniu… – wyrecytował przejętym głosem. – To bardzo stara i niezwykła różdżka. Przez tyle lat nie znalazła właściciela! Co więcej, różdżkę o bliźniaczym rdzeniu posiadała…

– Rowena Ravenclaw – dokończył beznamiętnie Voldemort.

– Tak. – Shukishi skinął z powagą głową.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. W osłupieniu wpatrywała się w sędziwego czarodzieja.

– Skąd ma pan tak stare różdżki? – wyrzuciła wreszcie, a w jej głowie zaczęły kłębić się pytania.

Shukishi już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy ostre spojrzenie Voldemorta sprawiło, że zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w ścianę.

– Czy to czasem nie oznacza, że… że…– zapowietrzyła się.

– Nie podniecaj się, Granger. To nic nie znaczy.

– Nie…?

– Nie – uciął. – Posprzątaj ten bałagan. Muszę porozmawiać z Shukishi na osobności. – Wychodząc, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę. – Nie rób nic głupiego.

Poddała się temu rozkazującemu, twardemu spojrzeniu i kiwnęła głową na zgodę.

Obaj czarodzieje zniknęli za drzwiami. Rozejrzała się wokół z podnieceniem. I spojrzała na swoją nową własność z błyszczącymi oczyma.

~o~o~o~

– Shukishi…

– Wiesz dobrze, że nie dbam o to, co mi zrobisz. Nie mam już nic do stracenia.

– Chyba nie chcesz mieć jej na sumieniu, prawda? – Widząc, że w starcu coś drgnęło, ponowił pytanie – Wiesz, jest coś, czego szukam od dawna. Ostatnio doszły mnie słuchy – Gellert, przed śmiercią okazał się niezwykle rozmowny – że możesz wiedzieć coś o miejscu, gdzie kończą się…

– Przeliczysz się, Tom.

– Czy mi się to kiedykolwiek zdarzyło?

– Chłopiec.

Voldemort zacisnął palce na swojej różdżce.

– Nie obawiaj się, Shukishi, ja także potrafię uczyć się na błędach. Gdzie to jest? – wysyczał spokojnie, co nie oznaczało nic innego jak to, że był bliski wcielenia swoich gróźb w życie.

Starzec spojrzał na niego smutno, chwycił za swoją laskę i dumnie uniósł się z maty. Voldemort poszedł za jego przykładem.

– Może faktycznie tak będzie lepiej. Wyrządzisz więcej szkód, szukając tego miejsca na własną rękę. Bo że je znajdziesz, w to nie wątpię. Zobacz sam – dodał i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

– _Legilimency!_

Czarny Pan przez chwilę przeczesywał umysł Shukishiego. Wreszcie jednak znalazł informację, której tak pragnął, i przerwał połączenie. Starzec, wyczerpany bezlitosnym atakiem, spróbował podeprzeć się na lasce, ta jednak wypadła mu z rąk. Dysząc ciężko, osunął się na podłogę. Mimo to, w jego hardym spojrzeniu wciąż kryło się coś, co nie pozwalało zaliczyć go do poniżonych i pokonanych. Popatrzył na Voldemorta z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, nie wypowiadając ani słowa.

– Wstawaj, starcze. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz…

~o~o~o~

Hermiona dość szybko uwinęła się z całym bałaganem. Kiedy skończyła, usiadła po turecku na jednej z mat, twarzą do okna. Padał deszcz; sennie spływające po szybach krople przypomniały jej o zmęczeniu. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Te kilka godzin snu oczywiście nie wystarczyło, by w pełni się zregenerowała. Wcześniej, pędząc, zwyczajnie nie zwróciła uwagi na swoje zmęczenie. Oparła plecy o kolumnę, podkuliła nogi i zamknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko. Ledwie zdążyła usadowić się wygodnie, usłyszała dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi. Do wnętrza wszedł chybotliwym krokiem Shukishi.

– Gdzie jest Voldemort? – spytała, zaskoczona tym, że mężczyzna jest sam.

– Wezwał go któryś z jego _uniżonych_ sług.

Czarodziej zdecydowanym ruchem zasunął za sobą drzwi, i nie patrząc na nią, stanął na środku pokoju. Po chwili dobiegł ją jego szept, poczuła dziwną zmianę w powietrzu.

– Co pan robi…

– Znoszę zabezpieczenia aportacyjne.

Nagle poczuła wyraźną, ostateczną różnicę. Przestrzeń gdzieś wokół przestała jej ciążyć – który to ciężar uświadomiła sobie dopiero wraz z jego zniknięciem. Gdyby zechciała, mogłaby się aportować! Choćby i przed samą siedzibę Zakonu. Wrócić do przyjaciół. Skręciło ją w żołądku.

– Na co czekasz, dziewczyno? On nie może cię mieć! Znikaj! Zatrę za tobą ślad.

– On pana za to zabije. Albo gorzej.

– Jestem tego świadom. Ale narażam się nie bez powodu – odparł pospiesznie. W jego głosie starca nie było strachu, jedynie determinacja i zdecydowanie. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, jakby chcąc ją zmusić do aportacji siłą swojego spojrzenia.

Ale ona stała w miejscu, co więcej, z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła nawet drgnąć. Stary czarodziej machnął różdżką, ale Hermiona błyskawicznie odparła jego zaklęcie.

– Nie mogę! – wykrzyknęła rozpaczliwie kręcąc głową.

Starzec zbladł.

– A więc to tak…

– Jak…?

– Wcale nie chcesz od niego uciekać.

– Nie! Chcę, ale… – Chciała mu wytłumaczyć, że nie było miejsca, w które mogło by uciec. Przecież znalazłby ją prędzej czy później. O nie, ucieczka nie była wyjściem. Gdyby była więźniem kogokolwiek innego, poszłaby za jego radą – ale przecież to był Voldemort. A ona przeszła tę cholerną przemianę. Była martwa dla swoich przyjaciół... Starzec zachowywał się bezmyślnie. Jakby nie wiedział, z kim mają do czynienia.

Ten sam moment, w którym Hermiona zawahała się, odpowiadając Shukishi'emu, wybrał Voldemort na swoje nagłe pojawienie się. Zastygł widząc, że przerwał jakąś ożywioną dyskusję.

– Coś przegapiłem?

– Nic… a nic – odparła ponuro, wpierw patrząc gorzko na starca, by przenieść swój wzrok na Voldemorta.

– Tom… – zaczął starzec, który wciąż patrzył na nią nie widząc.

– Co?

Stary czarodziej nabrał więcej powietrza i wskazał na stojącą obok niego Hermionę.

– Ona wciąż tu jest. Zabierz mi ją z oczu. Nie mogę na to patrzeć.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

Zniesienie barier umożliwiło im aportację wprost z chatki Shukishi. Znaleźli się z powrotem w jej komnacie.

Hermionę niepokoił przebieg rozmowy Voldemorta z sędziwym Japończykiem – a już zwłaszcza fakt, iż dyskusja ta wyraźnie odnosiła się do niej. Oczywiście, nie spodziewała się, że Czarny Pan zechce wtajemniczać ją w swoje plany i dzielić się jakimikolwiek spostrzeżeniami, a jednak czuła, że musi poznać prawdę. Mimo iż obcowanie z tym najniebezpieczniejszych z czarodziei wymagało dystansu i rozsądku, kłębiące się w niej emocje nie pozwalały na chłodną ocenę sytuacji.

– Chcę wiedzieć – oznajmiła natychmiast, gdy tylko odzyskała pion i ostrość spojrzenia. Słowa starca były zagadką, niepokojącą zagadką. To mogło mieć związek z różdżką, z Nim, z jej decyzją… i najpewniej ją przerastało. Niewykluczone, że pożałuje, gdy tylko dowie się prawdy – a jednak nie mogła powstrzymać tego żądania. Jednocześnie zdała sobie sprawę, że żądanie czegokolwiek od Voldemorta, choćby i zaledwie informacji, jest bardzo słabym pomysłem.

Spojrzał na jej różdżkę, a potem na nią. Milczał, oczywiście; przecież zwykłe udzielenie odpowiedzi nie byłoby w jego stylu. _Prędzej porażenie mnie paskudnym zaklęciem_, pomyślała – by w tej samej chwili cofnąć się automatycznie o krok, jakby spodziewając się ataku. Zauważyła przy tym, że jego usta nieznacznie drgnęły; szybkim ruchem obrócił różdżkę w palcach, ale nic nie zrobił. Powoli, niemalże wymuszając na sobie każdy ruch, podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim, obejmując się ramionami – bardziej w przestrachu niż oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Voldemort, wbrew jej obawom, nie rzucił na nią żadnego zaklęcia; żadnego, nawet najłagodniejszego przywołania do porządku. Całkowicie ignorując jej zachowanie, bez słowa odwrócił się i podszedł do narożnej biblioteczki, której – przysięgłaby! – nie widziała wcześniej.

Bacznie obserwowała jego ruchy, lecz mimo to podskoczyła, zaskoczona, kiedy rzucił na jej kolana opasłą księgę, wzbijając przy tym tumany magicznego kurzu. Skrzywiła się, kaszląc, jednak nie spuściła wzroku. Poprzez opadający pył, migoczący nieco w świetle wpadającego oknem słońca, dostrzegła jego ostre, acz zadowolone spojrzenie.

– Przeczytaj to. Twoja wiedza, co prawda, niczego nie zmieni… Ale przynajmniej oszczędzę sobie twoich… – prychnął pogardliwie – dociekań.

Zawahała się przez chwilę, zdziwiona. Znów kazał jej czytać? Nie mógł _po prostu_ powiedzieć? Bez słowa przetarła ręką wierzch ciemnej okładki, ale tytuł wciąż był zamazany. Natychmiast więc otworzyła księgę, by zerknąć na tytuł wewnątrz. _Ontologia Magiczna._ Nabrała powietrza w płuca, przypominając sobie jedną z lekcji Historii magii. Ta książka… Napiętnowana przez ówczesne magiczne władze, pełna kontrowersyjnych tez, niejednego zawiodła do więzienia. Zresztą, czy wszystkich egzemplarzy nie pochłonęła Piekielna Pożoga, wywołana przez samego autora, Pardibusa, w XVI w? _Najwyraźniej nie._

– Przeczytam – odpowiedziała prosto, nie unikając jego badawczego wzroku. Zauważyła w nim jakąś zmianę. W jego aurze. Był skupiony.

A potem… potem jego usta wykrzywiło coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Coś pomknęło ku niej i zbiło ją z tropu.

– Świetnie – odparł, obrócił się na pięcie i usadowił w fotelu naprzeciwko. Miękkim gestem wskazał na spoczywającą na jej kolanach książkę. – Czytaj więc.

Uniosła brwi.

– Teraz?

– Tak. Teraz.

Umierała z głodu. Planowała wezwać jakiegoś skrzata, gdy tylko Voldemort opuści pokój po ich przybyciu, ale w tej sytuacji… Przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na niego na tyle surowo, na ile mogła. Chciał ją wyprowadzić z równowagi? Siedział w fotelu, czekając, aż zacznie czytać. Nawet nie drgnął. Nie mrugnął choćby jedną powieką. Czy on nie miał jakichś czarnopańskich rzeczy do roboty? Odwróciła w irytacji wzrok. _Najwyraźniej nie._

Ponownie otworzyła książkę. Dobra, będzie czytać. Nie ma sprawy. Z gapiącym się na nią Voldemortem może być jej trochę ciężko się skoncentrować, ale nie takie rzeczy już się robiło. Głód podczas czytania. Pfff. I sake hulająca w jej krwi. Phi! Czyż nie przerabiała tego zupełnie niedawno? W dodatku: w podobnych okolicznościach? Toteż usadawiając się możliwie najwygodniej, pomimo narastającego głodu, rozpoczęła czytanie – by wkrótce zapomnieć zarówno o ściśniętym żołądku, jak i siedzącym nieopodal mężczyźnie. Leżała na łóżku, niecierpliwie przewracając strony, chłonąc ich treść. Księga była niesamowita; mówiła o magii w sposób, w jaki nigdy o niej nie myślała.

Zdążyła zapaść noc, a ona nie przerywała lektury. Czytała teraz przy sztucznym świetle, a słowa zapisane na starym pergaminie migały do niej mgliście, usypiająco. A on wciąż tam siedział; jakby upływ czasu go nie dotyczył. Jego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu, a spojrzenie nie straciło na swej intensywności. Wreszcie dotarła do rozdziału poświęconego źródłom magii, o jej procesie decyzyjnym, jej wiedzy… wiedzy samej magii o tym, kto nadaje się na czarodzieja, a kto nie! Autor obszernie pisał o ludziach, którzy są naczyniami – _zaledwie_ naczyniami, gdyż nikt, sam z siebie, czarodziejem nie jest. Owszem, magia jest dziedziczona, ale to nie wszystko. Pardibus przedstawiał pogląd, jakoby magia wymagała specjalnych predyspozycji, nie każdy nadawał się do tego, by przejąć od rodziców ich magiczność. _Hmm, to tłumaczyłoby istnienie charłaków,_pomyślała. W miarę czytania stwierdziła, że nie było to dzieło, o czytanie którego podejrzewałaby Voldemorta. Przedstawiono w niej bardzo rewolucyjne, nawet, a zwłaszcza jak na tamte czasy, rozumowanie. I nagle przestało ją dziwić, że ktoś kiedyś postanowił to spalić. Miała całą masę pytań, niespokojnie kłębiących się w jej głowie.

Bez wątpienia widział, jak drży, jak zacina się, czytając, jak powraca do tych samych zdań. Widział jak otwiera usta i zamyka, jak wreszcie zatrzaskuje tom i siadając, spogląda na niego. Jak trzepocze rzęsami i waha się. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, mimo że był to dla niego dość zabawny widok.

– Nie skończyłaś.

– Tak, ale… czy ja… jak ja mam odnieść się do tego, co właśnie przeczytałam?

– To są tylko teorie, Granger.

– Tak, ale to ma sens. To jest…

– Frustrujące? – spytał, unosząc swoje nieistniejące brwi.

Zagryzła wargi.

– Dokończ, nie doszłaś _do sedna_.

Spojrzała z powrotem na książkę, jak na coś jednocześnie niepokojącego i niesamowicie pociągającego. Bała się tego, co będzie dalej. Jakby czyhała na nią tam jakaś pułapka.

– Dokończ!

Błyskawicznie sięgnęła po tom by kontynuować. Miała przed sobą jeszcze ze trzy godziny czytania. Czuła jednak, że nie ma już sił; kręciło jej się w głowie, a z głodu było jej niedobrze. Zastanawiało ją, co zyskiwał, tak lekceważąc ograniczenia jej ciała? A może po prostu o nich nie pamiętał? Ostatecznie, nawet pod względem fizycznym nie wydawał się przesadnie ludzki. Szybko jednak porzuciła te myśli, kiedy wkrótce czytane słowa zaczęły wirować jej przed oczami. Odpuściła sobie; podniosła wzrok sponad książki i spojrzała niepewnie na Voldemorta.

– Umieram z głodu – wydusiła słabym głosem, mając przy tym ochotę zacisnąć powieki.

– Dlaczego więc nie wezwałaś skrzata? – spytał podle, prześmiewczo, lodowatym głosem.

Krew obficie napłynęła jej do twarzy, rumieniąc blade policzki. _Bo nie śmiałam zapytać, czy mogę?_ Odwróciła wzrok i zamknęła oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię usługującej jej ostatnio skrzatki – co, niestety, nie przynosiło rezultatów. Podparła się ręką, kiedy naszedł ją nieprzyjemny, silny zawrót głowy.

– Jaina – usłyszała jego zirytowany głos. Po chwili, z subtelnym _„POP!",_ w komnacie pojawiła się wzywana istota. Voldemort zaczął wydawać jej polecenia, jednak Hermiona nie usłyszała już dalszego ciągu. Wyczerpana głodem i brakiem snu, odpłynęła, opadając na poduszki.

~o~o~o~

Musiał ocucić ją jakimś zaklęciem; w powietrzu wciąż wyczuwalny był ten subtelny zapach, delikatne zmiany w powietrzu, jakie pozostawiało po sobie użycie magii. Jednocześnie, poczuła chłodny, mocny dotyk na nadgarstku. Trzymał go w uścisku, jakby mierzył puls, pochylając się nad nią lekko. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, puścił jej rękę w nonszalanckim geście. Zacisnęła dłoń. Miejsce, w którym ją trzymał, w jakiś dziwny sposób wciąż pulsowało jego chłodnym dotykiem.

– Za każdym razem, gdy jestem bliski podejrzenia, że pod tym ptasim gniazdem kryje się jakiś rozum – ty szybko i w wielkim stylu udowadniasz mi, jak bardzo się mylę. _Imperio!_– Hermiona nawet się nie obejrzała, a siedziała wyprostowana, trzymając elegancko sztućce, i jadła przyniesiony przez Jainę posiłek. – Dalej chyba już dasz sobie radę. – kiedy zniósł zaklęcie, poczuła dziwny ból mięśni. Znieruchomiała, by po chwili, z lekkim drżeniem rąk, zabrać się z powrotem do jedzenia. Policzki paliły ją ze wstydu – ale, z drugiej strony, skąd miała wiedzieć, że wolno jej w międzyczasie po prostu coś zjeść? Wersja, która zakładała, iż Voldemort znęca się nad nią, zmuszając do tak trudnej lektury swoją wygłodzoną _uczennicę_była bardziej prawdopodobna. Tego typu zachowanie byłoby w jego stylu. Ale… może ona tego _stylu_ wcale nie znała, hę?

– Ile ci zostało? – spytał, stojąc do niej tyłem, przeglądając zawartość biblioteczki. Jego palec przesuwał się po grzbietach książek, zatrzymując się czasem przy którymś tytule.

Wciąż nieco skołowana, zerknęła na swój talerz.

– Pół steku, trochę sałatki… – odparła nieprzytomnie.

Voldemort zastygł z książką w ręku, którą przed chwilą zdjął z półki. Zamiast jednak wybuchnąć, unieść się gniewem, wydał z siebie krótki, szorstki dźwięk, coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a szczeknięciem. Zaśmiał się!

Natychmiast zrozumiała swój błąd.

– Dwa rozdziały i trochę – poprawiła się szybko, gdy gula z jej gardła wreszcie zniknęła. Bała się, cholernie się bała, że w końcu jej coś zrobi. Kroczyła wzdłuż bardzo cienkiej granicy; a przecież miał ją w rękach, pozostawała na jego łasce.

– Skończ jeszcze dziś. Chyba powinnaś wiedzieć – odparł nad wyraz spokojnie i jakby sam nie był pewien.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– O czym?

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, a ona od razu pojęła. Spuściła wzrok, nerwowo skubiąc karty książki.

Voldemort zbliżył się do niej, mrużąc oczy, i stanął tuż obok. Zacisnęła kurczowo dłonie na grzbiecie woluminu, lecz mimo to wciąż lekko drżały. Zagryzła nieświadomie wargi, kiedy jego dłoń spoczęła ciężko na jej ramieniu, zaciskając się boleśnie.

– Jak dobrze, że tak szybko zrozumiałaś swoje miejsce, szlamo.

Drgnęła i wreszcie podniosła wzrok. Pomimo paraliżującego ją strachu, jakby wbrew sobie, wstała, dumnym ruchem strącając jego rękę.

– Jak dobrze – odparła ironicznie, myśląc jednocześnie: _Już po mnie. Wcale nie chciałam tego mówić!_

Nim jednak zdążył zareagować, znów zakręciło się jej w głowie. Upadłaby, rozbijając przy tym stojące obok lustro, gdyby jej nie podtrzymał, łapiąc w pasie. Jego twarz była nieczytelna, Hermiona czuła jednak, że jest zły. Pochwycił ją gwałtownie i bez wyczucia, wpijając palce w jej miednicę. Emanował przemocą.

– Lubisz dotykać szlam, _panie_? – wydyszała spoglądając przy tym wymownie na podtrzymujące ją dłonie – Wcześniej również nie miałeś z tym problemu.

Jego reakcja była natychmiastowa. Nagle wszystko zawirowało, gdy obracając ją tyłem do siebie, przycisnął mocno do swego torsu. Otoczył ramieniem jej klatkę piersiową, zacieśniając chwyt i utrudniając oddychanie. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się wprost w swoje lustrzane odbicie. O tak, chciał, by patrzyła teraz na siebie. By mogła zobaczyć strach, wymalowany na twarzy, swoją bezsilność i swoją małość. Jego różdżkę wycelowaną wprost w jej brzuch. Zamknęła powieki, by nie widzieć jego upiornej twarzy tuż ponad swoim ramieniem, podłego uśmiechu, okrutnego błysku w oczach. Jego magia jeszcze nigdy nie napierała na nią w ten sposób. Wiedziała. _To_się stanie _teraz._

– _Crucio!_

Kolana ugięły się pod nią, gdy uderzyła w nią pierwsza fala bólu. Nie upadła jednak; uścisk Czarnego Pana był wystarczająco silny, by utrzymać jej szarpiące się ciało. Ból, który odczuwała, był też okrutnym przypomnieniem męczarni towarzyszących jej przemianie. I teraz, gdy pod wpływem Cruciatusa wiła się bez tchu, desperacko, w jego piekielnym uścisku, nie umiała stwierdzić, które przeżycie było straszniejsze. Po chwili zaś nie była już w stanie stwierdzać czegokolwiek. Rozdzierający, a zarazem – tępy ból rozchodził się promieniście po całym jej ciele z miejsca, w którym różdżka wpijała się w jej brzuch. Miała wrażenie, że skóra pali ją w miejscach, gdzie ich ciała się stykały, że ból jest dwa razy silniejszy pod wpływem jego dotyku. Próbowała na chwilę zamknąć oczy, jednak ciągłe skurcze mięśni uniemożliwiały choćby przymknięcie powiek. Błędnym wzrokiem dostrzegła w lustrze krew, spływającą strużką z jej ust, obraz wirował jej przed oczami. Z całych sił starała się powstrzymywać krzyk, zagryzając wargi. Wtedy Voldemort pochylił ku niej głowę; na moment chowając twarz w jej włosach wziął głęboki oddech. Jakby zza ściany dobiegł ją lodowaty syk, przenikający na wskroś i potęgujący odczuwany ból, gdy przesuwając swoją zimną dłoń w dół, coraz _niżej,_zbliżył wargi do jej ucha.

– Czy lubię dotykać szlam? O nie, ja _uwielbiam_dotykać szlam... Podoba ci się, jak _dotykam_ teraz _ciebie_?

Zawyła przeciągle, gdy zwiększył moc zaklęcia. Nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymywać krzyku. Och, lubił ten dźwięk. Granger stała się rozkoszną agonią w jego ramionach. Wiła się coraz bardziej, starając się wyrwać z jego uścisku. A jednak, mimo odbierającego zmysły bólu, gdzieś w jej wnętrzu zaczął narastać w niej sprzeciw. Jakby ona i jej magia nie godziły się na ten los; jakże mogły mu na to pozwolić? Nie mógł przypuszczać, jak rozpaczliwa była jej determinacja, by wyrwać się spod jego klątwy. Ani jak wkrótce poczuła zmianę w tym, jak tę klątwę odczuwa. W miarę jej trwania, krzycząc coraz głośniej, poczuła, że nie tylko biernie przyjmuje złowrogie prądy jego magii. Zaczęła chłonąć je, przejmować jako coś własnego. Resztkami sił, mimo obezwładniającego bólu, starała się skoncentrować na pobieranej mocy, skupiając się na całym jej potencjale. Kiedy tylko poczuła, że jest w stanie ją kontrolować, że ma ją na uwięzi – wypuściła wszystko, gwałtownie, zrywając połączenie. Voldemort puścił ją w tym samym momencie i upadła ciężko na ziemię. Wciąż mając zamazany, rozbiegany wzrok nie dostrzegła, że zachwiał się lekko. Po twarzy spływały jej łzy.

Voldemort podszedł do niej i obrócił ją brutalnie na plecy. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, jednak chciał zobaczyć jej twarz, malujące się na niej emocje. Leżała, dysząc ciężko. Drżała na całym ciele, obejmując się ramionami i wbijając pusty wzrok w sufit. Mrugając dziwnie.

– Więc… wygrałaś Granger. Moje gratulacje. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Brzmiał jakoś inaczej. Kpił, groził i jednocześnie… zachęcał? Chociaż, może się przesłyszała, przecież huczało jej w uszach. Słyszała szum własnej krwi, tłoczonej przez oszalałe serce.

– Nie jestem Bellatriks – wydyszała łamiącym się głosem. _Chyba._

– Doprawdy, nie tego chciałaś?

– Nie – odpowiedziała, zmuszając się do tego, by przynajmniej usiąść. Uratować resztki godności. Była wykończona, obolała i mokra – od krwi, potu i łez. W komnacie zapadła cisza. Do czasu.

– Wiesz, co myślę? – odezwała się nagle, z trudem wydobywając głos ze zdartego krzykiem gardła.

– Wciąż myślisz? – To była groźba. Postanowiła ją zignorować.

– Że prawdopodobnie najinteligentniejszy człowiek na świecie nie mógłby mieć tak absurdalnych przekonań. Chyba że byłyby mu one do czegoś potrzebne – odpowiedziała spokojnym, niemalże bezbarwnym głosem, z trudem utrzymując równowagę. – Wiem, że nienawidzisz mugoli, ale dlaczego miałbyś nienawidzić i brzydzić się czarodziejów, których spotkał smutny los posiadania mugolskich rodziców? Czy tego chcesz czy nie, sam miałeś jednego. Musiałbyś nienawidzić siebie… A może właśnie nienawidzisz, co?

– Tsk, tsk, tsk. – Zobaczyła, jak kręci z dezaprobatą głową. – Milcz. Widzimy się jutro – dodał i opuścił komnatę.

Wytrzymała jeszcze trzy sekundy, zanim bez sił padła na posadzkę.

~o~o~o~

Shukishi siedział wygodnie na swej bambusowej macie, delektując się aromatem wybornej herbaty. Ujął w dłonie ulubioną filiżankę; już miał zanurzyć usta, gdy tuż za drzwiami rozległ się ostry trzask aportacji.

– To znowu ty – stwierdził, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku ponad krawędź naczynia. – Hmm… Ponownej wizyty spodziewałem się, kto wie, może za trzy dekady? Ale z pewnością nie w przeciągu jednej doby, Tom – powiedział Shukishi spokojnym, sennym głosem, lekceważąc powitanie.

– Jest coś… – zaczął Voldemort, bez pytania wchodząc do domu starca.

– Co nie daje ci spokoju. – Shukishi wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ma przypadków, Tom. Wpadła ci w ręce, ponieważ tak właśnie miało być. Prawdopodobnie jest coś w jej krwi lub…

– Zbadałem jej korzenie. Ani śladu innych czarodziejów.

Voldemort usiadł na drugiej macie, wbijając różdżkę w drewnianą podłogę. Patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem, powoli wypalał dziurę w jednej z desek. Emanował przy tym jakąś dziwną, niespokojną energią.

Wciąż był zirytowany tą małą, szlamowatą wiedźmą. Była nieznośna! Dlaczego wcześniej nie ukarał jej za to nieustające paplanie? Dziewczyna wyprowadzała go równowagi za każdym razem, gdy tylko otwierała usta. A później… Odparowała jego Cruciatusa, na Salazara! Domyślał się, dlaczego, ale nie mógł znieść myśli, że ta mała, brudna szlama, zrobiła coś _takiego_! A do tego – nie przerażał jej tak, jak powinien! Sam nie wiedział, jak odbierał zaistniałą sytuację. Czy dominowało w nim rosnące zainteresowanie, czy może irytacja i zniecierpliwienie? Tak kusiło go, by po prostu ją zabić – i po problemie! – ale jednocześnie straciłby niezwykłą szansę. Musiał podjąć inne środki. Oczywiście, miał ochotę ją ukarać – _tak naprawdę_, by raz na zawsze zapamiętała swoje miejsce, ale wciąż nie był pewien, w jaki sposób chce i powinien to uczynić. Chciał _podarować_jej coś wyjątkowego. Czy to było to? Nie mógł zaprzeczyć – nigdy tego _tak_ nie robił i nie przypuszczał, że może mu się to tak spodobać. Może jutro lub jeszcze tej nocy powinien wybrać się do lochów i spróbować to samo z Avadą? Jak zawsze – miał nawet paru kandydatów.

Tymczasem jednak musiał się upewnić. Shukishi, widząc, że uwaga Czarnego Pana wraca do niego, kontynuował.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię. O wielu potomkach znamienitych rodów nigdy nie usłyszano, ponieważ byli charłakami. Charłakami, których wydziedziczano i których się pozbywano. Ja pamiętam te czasy, Tom. Kto wie jak wiele z dzisiejszych … – przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał znacząco na Voldemorta, który wreszcie oderwał wzrok od swojego śmiesznego dzieła destrukcji – _szlam _pochodzi z rodów, które od dawna uważa się za wymarłe. Krew wielu wielkich czarodziejów wciąż może gdzieś krążyć. Myślę, że fakt, iż ta różdżka wybrała tę młodą czarownicę…

– Wciąż jest szlamą – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, jednym niedbałym gestem przewracając połowę mebli. – Ale to nie ma w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia, uwierz mi, starcze – wypowiedział zimno.

Shukishi wydawał się zupełnie niewzruszony. Westchnął. Riddle przez tyle lat nie nauczył się, żeby mu nie przerywać. I nigdy nie kończyło się to dla niego dobrze, bo on, Shukishi miał w zwyczaju nie wspominać o tym, do czego powiedzenia wcześniej go nie dopuszczono.

– Ale coś podejrzewałeś, prawda? Dlatego tu z nią przybyłeś.

– Przybyłem po informacje, Shukishi. Informacje, które mi zapewniłeś, _mam nadzieję_. Granger załapała się przy okazji. – Powrócił do wypalania dziur, tym razem w komodzie.

– A teraz? Co mogę wiedzieć ja, czego nie wiesz ty?

Czarny Pan zawahał się przez chwilę. Zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział, wpatrywał się przez chwilę w starca bez mrugnięcia okiem. Shukishi bez problemu wytrzymał spojrzenie.

– Masz dobrą pamięć, Shukishi. Wiem, że masz. Chcę wiedzieć, czy ta sytuacja czegoś ci nie przypomina.

Shukishi uśmiechnął się lekko, smutno, i pogładził dłonią swoją długą brodę.

– Nie, Tom. Ty wytwarzasz wokół siebie dość oryginalne sytuacje. Jakkolwiek… _to, co planujesz_ o czymś mi przypomina, będąc przy tym najstraszniejszą rzeczą, o jakiej się dowiedziałem. Nie masz pojęcia do czego chcesz doprowadzić…

– Trzeba było mi nie mówić – odparł niewinnie. – I myślę, że mam pojęcie. I to pojęcie rozświetla mój dzień. Więc?

– A co z _nią_? – zapytał Shukishi, jednak zanim Voldemort zdążył odpowiedzieć, kontynuował. – Musisz coś zrozumieć, Tom. Nie proszę cię, żebyś to zaakceptował, ale przynajmniej postaraj się zrozumieć. Kto raz posmakował magii, nigdy nie zapomina, czym ona jest i jak smakuje. Znałem lekarza ze św. Munga, zajmującego się mugolami, którzy z różnych powodów znajdowali się pod długotrwałym jej wpływem. Większość z nich, prędzej czy później, umierała z tęsknoty za nią. Nie potrafili znieść braku magii. Nic nie pomagało – ani upływ czasu, ani żadne stosowane środki. Czuli się tak, jakby stracili miłość swojego życia. Wiem, że nie masz pojęcia, czym ona jest, ale sądzę, że potrafisz pojąć wymiar utraty, o której mówię. Kiedy byli pod jej wpływem, magia, nie mogąca znaleźć w nich swojego miejsca, swojego naczynia, w które mogłaby się wlać – tu Shukishi spojrzał znacząco na Toma, dając do zrozumienia, iż wie, kto ma jego egzemplarz Pardibusa – wlewała się wprost w ich dusze, Tom. I odciskała na nich swój nieodwracalny ślad.

– Jaki to ma niby związek ze mną czy Granger? – warknął zniecierpliwiony.

– Wśród czarodziejów nikt nie miłuje magii tak bardzo, jak ci zrodzeni z mugolskich rodziców, Tom. Nie dostają magii w genach, wlewa się ona w nich dopiero po urodzeniu, znajdując w nich odpowiednie _naczynie._ Zazwyczaj nie jest to magia w pełni dopasowana do tych naczyń. Niemal każdy czarodziej posiadający mugolskich rodziców w taki czy inny sposób poczuł tę magię. Ty ogromny ładunek swojej magii odziedziczyłeś, jesteś w końcu potomkiem samego Slytherina. Ale... miałeś też mugolskiego rodzica, Tom. To wszystko ma swego rodzaju związek z magicznym i niemagicznym dziedziczeniem. Kiedy się urodziłeś, byłeś jednocześnie magią zapełniony, ale i pusty. Było w tobie dużo miejsca. I magia… magia, która cię odnalazła, napotykając _taki potencjał,_w swojej magicznej euforii przelała się. To było potężne, starożytne i zachłanne źródło, które nie mogło znaleźć odpowiedniego naczynia. Nawet ty nie byłeś odpowiedni – dostałeś zbyt wiele, a i tak go nie wyczerpałeś. Teraz rozumiem, wszystko rozumiem. Magia nie zmieściła się w tobie i w pewien straszny sposób dotknęła twojej duszy.

– Bredzisz, starcze! – Voldemort zerwał się z maty, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że kiedyś wytrzymał z tym sentymentalnym starcem aż dwa lata.

– I to, co chcesz zrobić, Tom… Tom! – krzyknął, kiedy jego rozmówca bez słowa pożegnania rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Shukishi westchnął, zasmucony. Tom znowu nie pozwolił mu dokończyć… A właśnie miał mówić o Granger. O Hermionie Granger, która prawdopodobnie dostała tę samą magię, co on. Magię, która się podzieliła. To, co zostało, co nie zdołało wlać się w niego, przez długi czas krążyło po świecie, poszukując godnego siebie naczynia – póki nie znalazło go w tej niepozornej dziewczynie. Sam nie widział innego wyjścia dla tego, czego był świadkiem.

Na początku zdawało mu się, że Voldemort stłamsił jej moc, otaczając ją swoją własną, lub – mimo że teraz wydawało mu się to absurdem – sprawiając, by mu się całkowicie, z własnej woli poddała. Ale szybko zrozumiał swój błąd.

Ci dwoje musieli być częścią tej samej magicznej całości. Byli jak dwa magiczne bieguny; prędzej czy później musieli na siebie wpaść. Co więcej, dwa bieguny mają w zwyczaju się przyciągać, połączone zaś – trudno rozdzielić. Ich wzajemne oddziaływanie musiało się rozpocząć. Jakkolwiek, była to tylko jedna strona medalu.

Najprawdopodobniej oboje – bo w przypadku Granger była to tylko wątła teoria – pochodzili od wielkich czarodziei. Shukishi przyznał sam przed sobą, że nie potrafi przewidzieć konsekwencji owej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza że dziewczyna – zapewne w wyniku szoku, wywołanego bezpośrednim kontaktem z bliźniaczą, a zarazem ciemną mocą Voldemorta – przeszła magiczną przemianę.

Teraz mógł się już tylko zastanawiać, jak wiele dotarło do Voldemorta. Zapewne dowiedział się, zrozumiał i knuł więcej, niż on, Shukishi mógł przypuszczać. Zawsze tak było. Pozostało mu trzymać kciuki, że cokolwiek planuje, nie uda mu się. On sam musiał być neutralny na tej wojnie – nie znaczyło to jednak, że przestał odróżniać dobro od zła.

~o~o~o~

Voldemort opuścił chatę Shukishi'ego zirytowany, ale i usatysfakcjonowany. Powinien był zabić tego starca już dawno; za bardzo przypominał mu Dumbledore'a. Mimo to ten stary, sentymentalny dureń swoimi ckliwymi wywodami naprowadzał go niekiedy na dobry trop. Mógł sobie nawet wierzyć, że udało mu się wymigać odpowiedzi na dręczącego go pytania. A niech mu tam. Voldemort uśmiechnął się do siebie, unosząc jedną brew. Pogrążony w myślach, szedł ciemnym, wilgotnym korytarzem w stronę lochów. Shukishi był naprawdę stary, dużo pamiętał i wiedział. Skąd czerpał niektóre informacje czy wiedzę, Voldemort nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział za to, że historia – pełna precedensów i użytecznych rozwiązań, jest dobrym podręcznikiem życia. I to, co powiedział starzec, jedynie potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. Wreszcie przyszedł czas na działanie, koniec z powstrzymywaniem się – czas na praktykę! Shukishi miał przecież rację, a jemu już zdarzyło się o tym zapomnieć.

Nie było przypadków, także tych pozornie szczęśliwych.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Wymiotowała, gdy wyszedł. Złapał ją nagły skurcz żołądka i musiała popędzić do łazienki. A potem, kiedy się z niej wygrzebała jak zombie, trzeba było jej wezwać skrzatkę, by przyniosła jej mięty. To był dobry mugolski sposób. Kiedy zjawiła się Jaina, przyniosła jej nie tylko mięty, ale na srebrnej tacy obok, leżała krwistoczerwona koperta. _To od pana,_oznajmiła cieniutkim głosem i zniknęła_. _Hermiona sięgnęła po nią drżącą ręką i wyjęła liścik.

_Pytanie: Kiedy tak naprawdę zniosłem Imperiusa?  
Słodkich snów, Granger._

_No tak…_ Skoro nie zniósł go, pozwalając jej jeść samodzielnie, zrobił to zapewne dopiero tuż przed wiadomym. Manipulował jej myślami i słowami doprowadzając ją prosto do swojego ucisku i Cruciatusa. Tak jak chciał. Nawet nie potrafiła być oburzona czy sfrustrowana. Co było jej myślami, a co jego podszeptem? _Mniejsza o to. Jeśli uważa, że w tej chwili dbam o to… Że interesuje mnie to, jaki był cel tego wszystkiego… No właśnie – jaki? A, mniejsza._Podciągnęła się z poziomu posadzki i ciężko opadła na łóżko. Krzywiąc się z bólu, przebrnęła przez pościel do wezgłowia łóżka i otuliła byle jak kołdrą.

Leżała, zwinięta w kłębek, wciąż drżąc nieopanowanie. Och, bała się, naprawdę się bała. Nie tyle tego, co miało się z nią stać, a tego, co już się stało. I wynikających stąd konsekwencji. Uczucie, które nią ogarnęło, było współczuciem dla samej siebie. Była śmiesznym, żałosnym, oszukującym się indywiduum.

Wciąż widziała to całkiem wyraźnie. Jak zamyka ją w swoim piekielnym uścisku i trzyma w nim, każąc zobaczyć siebie taką, jaką być nigdy nie powinna. Słabą, wystraszoną i bezsilną. Miał zamiar ją za to ukarać. I słusznie. To, co widziała nie podobało jej się nie ze względu na to, co robił on – to wydało jej się paradoksalnie adekwatne, lecz ze względu na nią samą. Nie taką Hermioną Granger pragnęła, naprawdę pragnęła być. Jednak to wcale nie znaczyło, że podda się tej sugestii. _Nie…_ Jednocześnie ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie bezsensowności swojej walki. _Cokolwiek nie zrobię, wykorzysta to przeciwko mnie._ Właściwa ścieżka była zapewne gdzieś pośrodku drogi między poddaniem się mu a walką o samą siebie, ale ona naprawdę nie miała już siły nad tym myśleć.

Nie mogła jednak przestać. Zamknęła oczy i zakopała się głębiej w pościeli. To, co z powrotem stanęło jej przed oczyma, spowodowało jedynie, że z jej ust wyrwał się urwany, nerwowy szloch. Co było z nią nie tak? Dlaczego jej umysł tak konsekwentnie, rozpaczliwie kazał jej zastępować siebie drżącą i bezradną, sobą silną, pewną, co gorsza – z wyrazem jakiegoś dziwnej determinacji malującej się na twarzy. Oczy błyszczały jej dziko, nieludzko. Przypominała jego, miała tę siłę. W jego piekielnym uścisku. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmieniał się. Wciąż promieniował tym okrutnym zadowoleniem. A ona tkwiła w tym. Nie podobała jej się ta wizja, zdecydowanie ją przerażała. Bo oto nie on był obiektem jej nienawiści, a ona sama. Była nie dość silna. Był słaba. A nie mogła być.

– Nie myślisz racjonalnie. Śpij, szlamo, śpij… – mruknęła do siebie na pół świadomie, chwilę potem pogrążając się we śnie.

Nie był to spokojny sen. Spała twardo, owszem, ale trudno było tu mówić o jakimkolwiek psychicznym odpoczynku. Przelatywały jej przed oczyma nie tworzące całości, chaotyczne obrazy. Przyjaciele, błąkający się, pozostawieni samym sobie, posyłający w jej stronę pełne nieufności i rozgoryczenia spojrzenia. Dużo gorzkich słów. Ich i jej bezsilność… Voldemort – oczywiście. Dużo bardziej wyraźny. Intensywny i pozbawiony skrupułów. Już nie wahający się więcej, by ją ukarać, zadający jej niewyobrażalny ból i czyniący to z lubością, jakby po to tylko się urodził. Jego wysoki, piskliwy śmiech przenikający jej jestestwo do szpiku kości, tykający jej duszy, łamiący jej serce. Był odrażający, w związku z czym ogarniała ją złość, ale i bezbrzeżny, rozdzierający żal.

~o~o~o~

– Ginny?

Harry wyciągnął ku niej rękę, ale ona wzbroniła się przed nią nagłym gestem. Była jak sparzona.

Na początku, kiedy parę godzin później Snape wrócił sam, tak blady jak nigdy, podejrzewali, że stało się coś strasznego. Stał po środku pogrążonego w półmroku salonu i nic nie mówił. Zadawali mu pytania, ale nie było z jego strony żadnej reakcji. Wpatrywał się pusto w przestrzeń przed sobą. Zaciskał pięści do zbielałych knykci. W końcu przestali zadawać pytania i zamilkli. Czekali, aż zbierze się w sobie. Widzieli, że się na coś waży, że chyba nie wie, co powiedzieć. Wreszcie, po minutach ciszy, nabrał głęboko powietrza, jeszcze przez chwilę się wahając, aż w końcu wydobył to z siebie.

– Hermiona Granger nie przeżyła magicznej przemiany.

Nie wszyscy na początku zrozumieli, co im powiedział. Poczuli, ale nie zrozumieli. Pani Weasley po paru sekundach zaniosła się płaczem. Nawet wiecznie twarda Tonks oparła się o Lupina i zaczęła szlochać. I oni, patrząc na dorosłych, powoli zdali sobie sprawę.

Hermiona Granger, ich przyjaciółka, z którą spędzili wspólnie tyle lat, z którą razem walczyli przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, nie żyła. Nigdy nie mieli zobaczyć jej uśmiechu. Nigdy nie miała im pomóc w rozwiązaniu jakiejkolwiek zagadki. Nigdy. Już. Nic. Stała się kolejną, niepotrzebną ofiarą tej wojny.

Choć każdy zareagował inaczej, każdy był w takim samym szoku. _Co? Jak? Dlaczego? Magiczna przemiana, jak magiczna przemiana, do cholery?_

– Chcę ją zobaczyć, chcę ją zobaczyć ostatni raz! – wykrzyknął Harry dopadając do Snape, łapiąc go za poły szat. Snape nawet nie drgnął.

– Uwierz mi, że nie.

– Nie wierzę ci, zdrajco!

– Harry, widziałeś na własne oczy – dobiegł go głos Lupina.

– Nie mogła tego przeżyć. Przemiana wyzwoliła w niej zbyt wiele ciemnej mocy, która dosłownie strawiła jej ciało – dodał zimno Snape.

Złapał Pottera za nadgarstki i odstawił od siebie. Nie chciał udzielić więcej żadnych odpowiedzi. Lupin, zdawać by się mogło w nagłej zmowie milczenia z tym pierwszym, również nie chciał nic odpowiedzieć. Mruknął coś, że mu przykro, że naprawdę nie może powiedzieć, nie teraz, że w swoim czasie zrozumieją. Harry nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, nie wytrzymał i w złości, która go zalała, przyłożył Lupinowi w twarz. Snape błyskawicznie unieszkodliwił chłopaka.

Ron zniknął na cały dzień. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał, kiedy opuszczał dom – domyślali się, że potrzebuje chwili samotności. Każdy jej w jakiś sposób potrzebował.

Luna stała w kącie, mrucząc coś pod nosem, unosząc wysoko brwi i patrząc się ślepo przed siebie.

Ginny w pewnym momencie zemdlała. Potem, kiedy się ocknęła, długo i histerycznie płakała, aż wreszcie usnęła z wycieńczenia. Teraz nie dawała się Harry'emu tknąć.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Ginny, pozwól mi… – Harry miał łzy w oczach. Wiedział, że mimo wszystko to do niego nie dociera. Bał się tego momentu, kiedy się to stanie. Cały ostatni dzień wdawał mu się wyrwany z rzeczywistości. Tak się dzieje tylko w snach. Koszmarach. Nie wiedział, co ma robić. Chciał jej pomóc, ulżyć. Wiedział, że nie potrafi. Usiadł koło niej i wreszcie położył dłoń na jej dłoni.

Do ich pokoju weszła Luna. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy i obejmowała się ramionami.

– Muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć – zaczęła po chwili cicho, przyglądając się ze smutkiem swoim przyjaciołom. Każde z nich patrzyło się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt. – Byłam w jej pokoju. Był pełen przedmiotów żywej, a nie zmarłej osoby. – Harry spojrzał gwałtownie na Lunę i jego wzrok szybko złagodniał. Nawet nie potrafił być na nią zły za wygadywanie bzdur. Nigdy właściwie nie był i jakoś nie potrafił być tym razem. Przyjrzał jej się. Luna była może bardziej ponura i skołowana niż zwykle, ale nie płakała. Tyle że ona płakała jedynie z byle powodu.

– Tak, wiemy, Luno – odpowiedziała cicho Ginny patrząc ślepo przed siebie. – Masz rację.

Luna zmarszczyła brwi, stojąc nad przygnębioną dwójką. Oczywiście, nie byli w stanie jej zrozumieć. Zadała sobie pytanie: Czy powinna kontynuować, spróbować wytłumaczyć? Faktycznie, może lepiej nie, przynajmniej nie teraz. Bo skąd ona miała wiedzieć, jak ma im to powiedzieć. A może w ogóle tak właśnie miało być.

~o~o~o~

Jego długa szata powiewała lekko, a miarowe kroki wybijały złowieszczy rytm zwiastujący więźniom bolesne, być może śmiertelne odwiedziny. Różdżka, trzymana w wyciągniętej z gracją ręce sunęła hałaśliwie po drzwiach cel i, można przypuszczać, każdy uwięziony modlił się do najbliższego mu w tej chwili bóstwa, by dźwięk ten nie urwał się na drzwiach właśnie jego celi. Voldemort zatopiony w myślach, z zamkniętymi oczyma i zamysłem dobrej zabawy, spokojnie szedł przed siebie. Korytarz był długi, cel było wiele. Wybór przypominał wybór czekoladki w bombonierce zawierającej różne ich rodzaje, z której co druga, to lepsza i bardziej kusząca; nie był prosty, acz przyjemny.

Rothilda Eastwood, ujęta przez jego śmierciożerców zaledwie kilka dni temu, modliła się widać nie wystarczająco gorliwie. Zupełnie nieistotna i nieprzydatna. Mięso niepotrzebnie zajmujące celę, którą z pewnością nie pogardziłaby wygłodniałe ściany. Otóż: Jego najnowszy wynalazek-urozmaicenie. Żarłoczne, rozrywające na strzępy i pożerające żywcem ściany. W istocie były to norweskie ghoule, dziesiątki nich, scalonych magią z murami cel, spisanych magicznie na wieczny, przerastający wszystko głód. Uwięzionym nie pozostało nic innego jak przylgnąć do środku sali lub skulić się pod samymi drzwiami. Jednak czasem ktoś, targnięty koszmarem, niechcący dostawał się w zasięg łapczywych rąk i kończył w dość nieprzyjemny sposób. A krzyków należących do ludzi pożeranych żywcem nie można było przegapić. Większość więźniów dręczonych nocami przeraźliwymi odgłosami, które wydawały z siebie wygłodniałe mury, nauczyła się więc spać nieruchomo.

Oczywiście, nie wszystkie cele były zaczarowane. Niektórzy uwięzieni nie mogli ponieść akcydentalnej śmierci. Byli potrzebni.

Jednak Rothilda Eastwood nie należała do nich. Ot, jedna z wielu, niedzielna zdrajczyni krwi. Żałosna, sprzedajna istota, która jednego dnia podrywała się przeciw wprowadzanym za jego sprawą przez Ministerstwo uchwałom, by w chwili schwytania, wyrzec się wszystkiego, przy okazji zdradzając kryjówki paru jej współspiskowców, ba! Trafił jej się nawet jeden członek Zakonu.

Kochał zdradę. Takimi jednak zdrajcami pogardzał. Żałosna, słaba istota. Z przyjemnością ją ukarze.

Kiedy tylko pojawił się w celi, kobieta drgnęła, jęknęła i zwinęła się w kłębek.

– Panie… – wypowiedziała drżącym, skrzeczącym głosem, wyciągając po posadzce ręce w błagalnym geście.

– Panie? – powtórzył z wyraźnym zażenowaniem i kpiną. _W istocie, sprzedajne ścierwo._

Bez zastanawiania się wycelował w nią różdżkę i sprawił zaklęciem, że stanęła przed nim. Chciał zobaczyć jej twarz. Kobieta była młodsza, niż mógłby sugerować to jej skrzeczący głos. Musiała mieć koło czterdziestu lat i twarz miała zapewne całkiem znośną, teraz jednak jej rysy wykrzywiał paskudnie strach. Rzucił na nią zaklęcie czyszczące. Cuchnęła, a on nie miał zamiaru się babrać. Przyszedł tu poznęcać się nad nią, nie nad sobą.

– Chodź tu, Eastwood. – Kobieta, wbrew własnej woli, prowadzona siłą klątwy, podeszła do niego chwiejnym krokiem. Złapał ją i obracając wokół jej własnej osi, przyciągnął do siebie tak, jak zaledwie godzinę wcześniej Hermionę Granger.

Po sekundzie żałował i był na siebie wściekły. Może jednak to nie był dobry wybór? Ale kto byłby lepszy? Musiał spróbować.

– _Crucio! – _rzucił i chyba było to najmniej sprawiające mu przyjemność niewybaczalne zaklęcie w jego życiu. Do czegoś się teraz zmuszał i nie był pewien dlaczego. Obrzydzony i zdegustowany tym, co właśnie się rozegrało, upuścił kobietę na posadzkę przez chwilę jeszcze podtrzymując w złości klątwę. Nie, tak było zdecydowanie lepiej. Nie musiał się kalać… I wtedy to go uderzyło. Zerwał klątwę i przez chwilę zaciskał palce na różdżce tak, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Mrużąc oczy, pokręcił głową.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – wymamrotał niemal od niechcenia, nawet nie patrząc na kobietę. Dusza przerażonej wymęczonej przez niego kobiety na zawsze opuściła jej ciało. _Bla-bla-bla…_

Obrócił się błyskawicznie i ruszył ku wyjściu.

~o~o~o~

Desperacko potrzebowała wyrwać się z tego koszmaru, z natłoku przykrych myśli, obrazów i uczuć. Nie mogła. Wciąż czuła się jak wyrzucona z obiegu, oddzielona od większej całości, pozbawiona jakiejś ważnej, zasadniczej cząstki. I kiedy jej senna świadomość nie była w stanie oddzielić się od koszmarnych wizji – widoku samej siebie pod jego Cruciatusem, jego chłodnego, paraliżującego dotyku – wtedy przez jej myśli zaczęło się coś przedzierać, jakaś mgiełka, cichy szept, nieokreślone skojarzenie. _Przecież ja wiem, co może mi pomóc._To _mi może pomóc. Tak._ To_,_czymkolwiek nie było, przyciągnęło jej uwagę, zaczęło nęcić. Poczuła się okropnie spragniona, nie mogąc się ruszyć, uchwycić tego. Tak desperacko tego potrzebowała. I dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadła? W końcu drgnęło w niej coś nieokreślonego, sprawczego. Nagle, choć miała tego nie pamiętać po przebudzeniu, wiedziała dokąd idzie i po co. Poczuła się pewna, silna i szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Nic nie mogło stać jej na przeszkodzie i nie stało. Przylgnęła do tego i odzyskała to, co wcześniej musiało jej się wymsknąć, co zaburzało jej spokój. Odnalazła przy tym swoje miejsce, swoje ciepło, swoją wnękę.

Powoli otworzyła oczy, jednak niewiele zobaczyła, gdyż jej niesforne, wszędobylskie włosy wciąż zasłaniały jej widok. Ciepło, do którego przylgnęła, było ciepłem człowieka. Leżała na boku, wtulona w nagie, męskie ciało. Jej dłoń spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej, która unosiła się, gdy oddychał – miarowo i spokojnie. Czuła obejmujące ją zaborczo ramię. Twarz ukryła w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Tak, była na swoim miejscu, nie miała wątpliwości. Przez chwilę czuła, że mogłaby go nigdy nie puszczać… Chwila jednak minęła, a zastąpiła ją nagła refleksja – u czyjego boku leżała? Nagle przestała oddychać, a jej serce zerwało się do lotu, bo przypomniała sobie gdzie jest, a przynajmniej – gdzie ostatnio była. I uprzytomniła sobie ze zgrozą, co musi teraz zrobić. Wbrew sobie więc, bardzo powoli i modląc się w duchu o jedną, jedyną rzecz, odchyliła głowę, by spojrzeć w jego twarz. I podskoczyła na łóżku.

Ten mężczyzna to był Voldemort; Voldemort nagle wybudzony z głębokiego snu jej gwałtownym, przestraszonym ruchem.

Nie zdążyła dobrze się unieść i odsunąć od niego, a pochwycił ją. Jego oczy, nagle szeroko otwarte, przewiercały ją na wylot. A dłoń zaciskała się na gardle. Nie mogła zaczerpnąć powietrza.

– Drgnij, jesteś martwa, _rusz się_, jesteś pogrzebana.

Nie drgnęła. Zamknęła oczy, ale jego dłoń zacisnęła się na gardle mocniej, co zmusiło ją do ponownego ich otwarcia. Do spojrzenia na niego.

– _Legilimency!_

Wdarł się do jej umysłu dość brutalnie. Miał na to ochotę. W ramach swego rodzaju zemsty.

– Nic. Aż tak zdolna nie jesteś, Granger – powiedział właściwie bardziej do siebie niż do niej. – Zdaje się, że przez sen udało ci coś, co nie udało się jeszcze nikomu w tym półwieczu.

– Co dokładnie? – spytała ledwo słyszalnie.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły złowrogo, by – zapewne pod wpływem zdezorientowanej miny Hermiony – szybko zmienić się w pełnoprawny, złośliwy uśmiech. Wydała z siebie ciche jęknięcie, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Mógłby rozluźnić uścisk na jej gardle, ale… nagle wszystko jej zawirowało i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co się stało.

Rzucił ją na plecy, błyskawicznie przyszpilając tuż pod sobą – utrzymując przy tym jedynie niezbędne minimum kontaktu z jej ciałem. Związał magicznie jej ręce wyciągnięte po obu stronach ciała, na wypadek gdyby próbowała go dotknąć. Jedną dłonią przygwoździł jej bark, drugą – oparł koło jej głowy, zaciskając w garści włosy, wplecione w palce. Kolana zaciskał na jej nogach, blokując ich ruchy i uniemożliwiając ewentualne kopnięcia. Znajdując się w tak beznadziejnym potrzasku Hermiona mogła myśleć już tylko o tym, jak dobrze się stało, że miała na sobie koszulę nocną. Jej materiał ratował ją przed bezpośrednio odczuwalnym kontaktem fizycznym. Nie wiedziała gdzie patrzeć – prosto w jego straszne, przenikliwe oczy, czy może gdzie indziej. Z tym, że nie podobała jej się opcja _gdzie indziej._ Nie chciała wiedzieć, co zobaczy, gdy spuści wzrok.

– Nie jesteś aż _tak_ odważna, Granger – powiedział i zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po jej twarzy, a dłoń trzymająca w garści jej włosy, ześlizgnęła się z nich, by zaraz znaleźć się niżej, między jej ramieniem, a piersią. Przyspieszyła oddech. – Musiałem ci trochę pomóc. Podobało ci się? Wiesz, możemy to powtórzyć. Może w trochę innym stylu... _ale_ _zawsze_. – Ostatnie dwa słowa wyszeptał, zbliżając swoją twarz do jej. Przez chwilę nie była pewna, co słyszy i czy naprawdę; że wierzy, że jego słowa i to, co robi, działa na nią tak, jak działa.

Była w czarnej dupie.

– Więc – zaczął sycząc jej do ucha – jak to zrobiłaś?

– Ale co...? – jęknęła, lekko odwracając twarz i przymykając oczy.

– Wczoraj odparłaś mojego Cruciatusa.

– CO zrobiłam? – Chciała się poderwać, zaskoczona, jednak jego dłonie zablokowały ją. Uderzyła plecami o miękkie poduszki, lecz przez chwilę powietrze nie chciało odnaleźć drogi do jej płuc, jakby uderzyła o ścianę. Uniósł się nieco. Trzymał ją mocno, emanując dziwną satysfakcją, satysfakcją drapieżnika, który wreszcie dopadł swoją ofiarę i sycił się jej strachem, zmieszaniem, rosnącą niepotrzebnie ciekawością. I… Na jego twarz wpełzł dziwny uśmiech. Ciekawość, pierwszy stopień do piekła. Strach to drugi. Pożądanie trzeci. _Wysiada pani?_

Było jej gorąco, mimo że miała na sobie jedynie cienką koszulę nocną; a właściwie – właśnie dlatego. Nagle przypomniała sobie o Bellatriks i zmarszczyła brwi, a potem jej myśli znów wróciły do niej. I do czegoś jeszcze. _Nie patrz tam, nie patrz… Granger!_Nie wytrzymała jednak i spojrzała…

– Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – spytał niskim, kusząco wibrującym głosem.

Zaśmiał się w duchu. Mógł być Voldemortem, mógł być najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem współczesności, ale nawet on nie mógł zapobiec temu, co się z nim działo. Leżała pod nim ponętna, napełniona niezwykłą mocą, młoda dziewczyna. (Szlama? Mógłby się zaśmiać ironicznie.) I nie mógł w tej chwili wyrzucać jej z łóżka. Nie miał ochoty i, niestety, nie mógł. Nie, dopóki nie zorientuje się w sytuacji. Otóż – dla swojego własnego dobra, czy może bardziej adekwatnie – zła, chwilowo musiał powściągnąć jedno pragnienie na rzecz innego, bardziej przyszłościowego.

Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem, czując, jak przechodzi ją fala gorąca. _Zaraz spłonę._ Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że bez względu na to, kim był mężczyzna, z którym znalazła się w tak intymnej sytuacji, bez względu na to, co zrobił i miał zamiar zrobić, w tej chwili działał na nią tak, jak działał. Reszta straciła na znaczeniu. Jego magia otumaniała ją. Jego smukłe, umięśnione, emanujące niesamowitym, boskim blaskiem ciało robiło swoje. Jego niegodziwa, nieludzka twarz nasuwała jej jednoznaczne skojarzenia.

_Zwierzęcy, wyuzdany seks._ Coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie dostała, a o czym skrycie marzyła. O silnym, władczym mężczyźnie, który weźmie ją w swoje posiadanie i zrobi z nią, co mu się żywnie podoba. Nie było takich, ponieważ była Hermioną Granger. Nikt nie był w stanie nad nią zapanować. Nikt, o kim śmiałaby w ten sposób pomyśleć.

Znów to robił, jakby ją obwąchiwał, ale to nie miało związku z zapachem, lecz magią; czuła jak pod wpływem jego mocy jej własna siła pulsuje w niej w jakiś niesamowity sposób. Jak drży z podekscytowania, jakby nie wiadomo co miało się zaraz stać. Jak dąży do całości.

Wiła się pod nim ze strachu, z podekscytowania i z podniecenia. Drżała jak liść na wietrze. Widząc jej reakcję zamruczał nisko, z zadowoleniem, a ją przeszły gorące dreszcze i jęknęła z przyjemności pod jego zdecydowanym dotykiem. Oto jego dłoń zaciskająca się dotąd na jej ramieniu, sięgnęła niżej, dużo niżej. Podwinął jej koszulę, powoli sunąc dłonią od jej kolana przez udo, docierając do biodra. Zaczął je gładzić – wolno, z namaszczeniem. Jego usta i język zaczęły błądzić gdzieś w okolicach jej szyi i mostka. Parzył, ale ona chciała być tak parzona. Tak czuć, że istnieje. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie dotykał jej w _ten sposób._Powoli zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

I wtedy nagle wszystko się skończyło.

– I to by było na tyle, szlamo.

– Co? – wyjęczała z trudem łapiąc oddech. Cała się trzęsła.

– Jesteś taka _łatwa_, Granger – odparł triumfująco.

Rozległ się jego szyderczy śmiech. Zwinnie wyskoczył z łóżka, by w mgnieniu oka, wraz z szybkim machnięciem różdżką, stanąć przed nią w kompletnym stroju.

Zapowietrzyła się i ciężar wstydu, który nagle na nią spadł, był niewyobrażalny. Wciąż czuła ogromne, niezaspokojone podniecenie, drżała na całym ciele i dyszała ciężko, ale to gasło w niej z każdą sekundą. Przytomniała.

– Naprawdę, myślałem że będę potrzebował więcej czasu niż dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie! – powtórzył z udawanym niedowierzaniem.

Zbladła. Naprawdę potrzebowała się rozpłakać, a wiedziała, że nie może. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Lub przestać istnieć. A już najlepiej – nigdy się nie urodzić.

– Co by powiedzieli twoi przyjaciele, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że _lecisz_ na Czarnego Pana, hę?

Powoli drżąc, podciągnęła do pozycji siedzącej. Mrugnęła parę razy. Chlasnęła się mentalnie w policzek. _Jak myślisz, dlaczego ci to mówi? Dlaczego to robi? Uspokój się, dziewczyno. Pokaż mu. Użyj tego swojego marnego atrybutu._

Więc się uśmiechnęła. Na początku niezbyt wiarygodnie, ale po chwili jej twarz przyozdobił prawdziwy uśmiech. Od ucha do ucha. Taki sam jak wtedy, gdy po powrocie z wakacji spodziewała się zastać w swojej kuchni Snape'a.

– A co powiedzieliby twoi? Wszak _lecisz_ na szlamę.

Krótki ruch nadgarstka wystarczył, by pofrunęła, jak liść porwany wiatrem, zrzucona z łóżka – wprost na przeciwległą ścianę, rozbijając wiszące na niej lustro. Wylądowała w morzu odłamków, kalecząc się drobnymi kawałkami na całym ciele.

– Jestem rozczarowany. Dochodzę do wniosku, że zbyt wiele się po tobie spodziewam.

Zaśmiała się gorzko z poziomu posadzki. Setki drobnych, kaleczących kawałków. Piekło o wiele bardziej niż powinno. To nie było zwykłe lustro.

– Ja też.

Postąpił parę kroków naprzód, palce jego wciąż bosych stóp muskały teraz jej włosy.

– Podobno Cruciatus serwuje największy ból, jakiego może doświadczyć czarodziej i człowiek w ogóle. Wiesz, szlamo… ja wcale tak nie uważam.

Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Instynktownie przesunęła po podłodze w stronę ściany. Było coś w jego spojrzeniu, coś tak absolutnie przerażającego, że ścierpła jej skóra na karku. Zadrżała widocznie, gwałtownie odwracając głowę, i wtedy jej spanikowany wzrok zatrzymał się niżej. Zobaczyła swoje odbicie w leżącym na podłodze większym kawałku potłuczonego lustra. Zamarła. _Nie, nie znowu._ Ujrzała się w _tym_ stanie. Coś szalonego i ostatecznego błysnęło w jej umyśle.

Zobaczył jak zamiera i uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. _Znakomicie. Lekcja numer dwa._ Już miał dostąpić do swojego dzieła, kiedy usłyszał jej słowa, poprzedzające czyn, którego się nie spodziewał.

– Pieprz. Się – warknęła i wbiła lustrzany odłamek we własne gardło. Tak, to nie było to zwykłe mugolskie lustro. Ciemność zawładnęła nią, zanim do niej dopadł, zakasując długie rękawy.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Cholerna dziewczyna! Ze strachu czy Salazar wiedział czego, w swym dumnym odruchu, postanowiła się zabić, kiedy jemu naprawdę niewiele brakowało by wziąć ją w swoje posiadanie.

Teraz wiedział, że mógłby zrobić to bez trudu. Kiedyś, kiedy miał jeszcze do tego głowę, zwykł doprowadzać kobiety do szału – uzależniał je od siebie seksualnie. Wystarczył jeden jedyny raz i od tej pory były potulne jak baranki. Zdradzały przyjaciół, rodzinę, same siebie. Wszystko w nadziei na więcej. To było jeszcze w czasach, kiedy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pewną jawność i musiał się uciekać do mniej widocznych i radykalnych metod.

Jedyne, co mu więc zostało w tej sytuacji, to pograć chwilę na jej strachu, wstydzie i wyrzutach sumieniach, pozbawić ją ich. Te przymioty nie były tu ani potrzebne, ani pożądane. Chciał pokazać jej prawdziwe zło, prawdziwą przyjemność, prawdziwą władzę, którą by nad nią posiadł. Było w niej tyle ciemności, na której mógłby się oprzeć. A wznieciwszy w niej ten pożar, wyniósłby ją na szczyt absolutnej, niepozbawionej bólu mrocznej rozkoszy i w chwili, w której najmniej by nad sobą panowała, _poprosiłby _o poddanie się mu. Przez myśl nie przeszłoby jej odmówić.

Tak stałaby się jego marionetką, zabawką – o tak, użytecznym, wielofunkcyjnym narzędziem. Czy wiernym sługą? Może pewnego dnia.

Gdyby nie to przeklęte lustro! Teraz więc nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak zmusić jej serce do ponownego bicia.

Błyskawicznie zagoił jej rany i rzucił wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia, które mogły dać mu czas. Wiedział, że ma góra dwie – trzy minuty zanim będzie za późno. Naprawdę potrzebował się teraz skupić. I jak na złość rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Oczywiście zignorował je, jednak ponowiło się – raz, drugi...

Wiedzieli, że jeśli nie odpowiada, widać ma powody.

– Wejść – warknął zniecierpliwiony nie odrywając swojej uwagi od dziewczyny.

Severus Snape. Mistrz Eliksirów stanął po przejściu dwóch kroków, przez ułamek sekundy wyraźnie zszokowany tym, co widzi. Hermiona Granger, naga, i miał nadzieję, że tylko nieprzytomna, leżała bez ruchu na podłodze. Otaczała ją kałuża jej własnej krwi i kawałki potłuczonego lustra. Voldemort klęczał obok. Przez jego dłonie, zdawać by się mogło – przyssane do piersi dziewczyny, przechodziły, przypominające elektryczne, impulsy i wstrząsały jej ciałem. Snape nie miał pojęcia, jak zinterpretować to, co widzi.

– Wybacz, panie, nie wiedziałem, myślałem...

– Słucham.

– Właściwie to przybyłem oznajmić, że nie znalazłem jej w komnacie, co mnie zaniepokoiło. Zdaje się to tyle. Wybacz, panie.

Snape dobrze wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić – jak najszybciej opuścić komnatę Czarnego Pana. Jednak zanim zdążył się odwrócić, rozległo się kolejne pukanie i zamarł.

– Wejść.

Bellatriks – jak rozkosznie – która stanęła obok Severusa, przybierając zapewne podobną minę, a jednak – było tam coś więcej. Nie widział tego, ponieważ na nią również nawet nie spojrzał, ale poczuł, jak nagle zawirowała wokół niej jej magia. Niezrozumienie i wściekłość. Czasem, a zwłaszcza o poranku, zupełnie nad sobą nie panowała.

– Wyjdź – warknął do Snape'a, który błyskawicznie się otrząsnął i pospiesznie, choć posyłając jeszcze zaniepokojone spojrzenie w stronę dziewczyny, opuścił komnatę. – Lestrange, słucham.

Kobieta przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, nagle zapominając języka w gębie. Nie przerywał, wciąż przyciskając swoje dłonie do piersi dziewczyny, praktykując na niej bezróżdżkową magię, chcąc zmusić jej serce do ponownego bicia. Cenne sekundy mijały. _No dalej, Granger. Nie umrzesz mi tu, nie kiedy okazuje się, jak bardzo możesz mi się przydać. _Zaczynał robić się zirytowany.

– Mój panie, myślę, że to może poczekać – powiedziała i z tym opuściła komnatę.

Nie odpowiedział, nie mógł ukarać jej za to w tej chwili. Musiał ożywić Granger. _Skup się. Jeśli zaraz ci się nie uda, może być kiepsko._ Zamknął oczy i wtedy przyszło mu coś do głowy. Błyskawicznie oderwał ręce od dziewczyny, zerwał się na równe nogi i pochwycił różdżkę.

– _Crucio!_ – rzucił i ciałem dziewczyny targnął wstrząs. Usłyszał dźwięk łapczywego oddechu i aż uśmiechnął się do siebie. Znów oddychała – Cruciatus, spinający wszystkie mięśnie, musiał zmusić jej serce do bicia. Niemalże odetchnął z ulgą, jednak nie dając po sobie niczego poznać (głównie przed samym sobą), utrzymał klątwę. W końcu – zasłużyła. A poza tym – co mu się ostatnio stało? Zupełnie jakby zapomniał o swoim ulubionym zajęciu. Jakby wcale tego nie potrzebował.

Nagle jakby się ocknął. Szybko odsunął od siebie myśl, że w jakiś pokrętny sposób mogło to być jej sprawką, i tak, nim ona na dobre zagościła w jego umyśle, ze złością, ale i z zadowoleniem wzmocnił klątwę, zaciskając zęby i starając wykrzesać z siebie jak najwięcej. Jej krzyki stały się ogłuszające. Oto na jego twarz wpełzł pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. O tak, jakże _kochał_ ten dźwięk.

Tym razem nie spróbowała tej sztuczki co poprzednio – zapewne nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią właściwie dzieje. Jedyną rzeczą, która do niej docierała, był ból.

Może obudziła się w Piekle. Ona i Cruciatus Czarnego Pana. Na zawsze.

~o~o~o~

Z impetem zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i we wzburzeniu zdemolowała połowę swojej komnaty. Co to u diabła miało znaczyć? Jej pan i ta szlama... Nie, to nie tak miało wyglądać!

Kochała go, ubóstwiała. Był absolutnie wspaniały i ona robiła wszystko, by go zadowolić. WSZYSTKO. I jej mąż już dawno musiał pogodzić się z tym, że nawet tę najbardziej prywatną część jej serca musi dzielić z Czarnym Panem…

Tyle że nigdy, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starała, ile z siebie wykrzesywała podczas bitew, misji czy innych przedsięwzięć, nigdy nie udało jej się przebić przez ten jego pancerz. Zostać nagrodzoną tak, jak skrycie tego pragnęła. Nigdy przenigdy. Jedyne, co udało jej się uzyskać, to nieco mniej surowe traktowanie jej wybryków, akceptacje jej frywolnego sposobu bycia, nie wspominając o najważniejszym – o aprobacie dla szalonej Belli. Oczywiście, przybierała maskę szaleństwa, ponieważ jej potrzebowała. Przydawała się w zetknięciu z przeciwnikami, nawet z mężem! Jej sława ją wyprzedzała i szczerze powiedziawszy wiele jej ułatwiała. A on to akceptował, ba! Popierał to. Sam w końcu w dużej mierze na takim postępowaniu się opierał. Bali się wymawiać jego imię. Umierali ze strachu na sam jego widok. W końcu wyglądał jak wyglądał. Gdzieś w głębi duszy miała o to do niego trochę żalu, pamiętała go przecież zupełnie innego.

I teraz, nieraz wieczorami, kiedy się upiła, prosiła Rudolfa, żeby znów to zrobił – _przecież nie dowiedziałby się _– jednak jej mąż zdecydowanie odmawiał. Z czasem zresztą przyzwyczaiła się do nowego oblicza Czarnego Pana. I najważniejsze dla niej było to, że wrócił, że wciąż może bawić się u jego boku. Zabijać. Zdobywać. Grać. Wszak wszystko było grą.

Jednak kiedy weszła do pokoju i zobaczyła tę dziewczynę – zupełnie nagą i mniejsza że nieprzytomną, i jego – w tak niezrozumiałej pozycji, serce podeszło jej do gardła. Musiała wyjść, bo mogłaby nad sobą nie zapanować.

Czarny Pan nigdy nie dotknął, nawet, by spowodować ból. Czasem tylko w praktycznych celach. Gdy ją szkolił, gdy jej coś podawał, parę razy, gdy się z nią aportował. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, mimo że ona bardzo chciała, żeby miało i zawsze starała się wyłuskać dla siebie z tych akcydentalnych zetknięć jak najwięcej.

Nigdy jednak nie pozwolił się też _dotknąć_ ej_._ Raz, kiedy tego spróbowała, gorzko pożałowała. Była wtedy w ciąży z Rudolfem. Jedną klątwę później już nie była. Nie odważyła się więcej. Marzyła o tym, ale nie śmiała.

A teraz kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Nieważne co się działo, kiedy weszła do komnaty swojego mistrza, pana i mentora. Nieważne, czy on krzywdził tę dziewczynę, czy uzdrawiał. Ona była naga. W jego komnacie. Jej rozdarta koszula leżała na jego łóżku. Dostrzegła to i to powiedziało jej wystarczająco wiele. I nie mogła uwierzyć. Nie mogła tego znieść. Dlaczego jej pan nie miał problemów z dotykaniem tej niegodnej go dziewuchy, szlamy do cholery, a gardził jej czystokrwistym, wyrafinowanym dotykiem i ciałem?

BACH!

Jej opętańcze, szaleńcze myśli zostały przerwane dźwiękiem otwieranych i zatrzaskiwanych z impetem drzwi. W komnacie zjawił się jej zziajany mąż.

– Byłaś u niego? Co powie... Co tu się stało?

Bellatriks zgromiła go wzrokiem, błyskawicznie poderwała się z podłogi i podeszła do niego zdecydowanym krokiem. Rudolf miał właśnie chwycić za swoją różdżkę, kiedy zobaczył co ma na myśli jego żona. Bellatriks jednym ruchem zerwała z siebie szaty.

– Potrzebuję cię teraz – wyrzekła z naciskiem, przyciągając do siebie zaskoczonego mężczyznę.

~o~o~o~

Więc nie – to nie był koniec. Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od dnia, w którym się zabiła i została przywrócona do życia jego Cruciatusem. Jej egzystencja wyrastała zatem z bólu i cierpienia. Prawie dwa tygodnie nie widziała przyjaciół i rodziny. To nie było dużo czasu, jednak tam, gdzie teraz się znalazła, to była wieczność.

Pierwsze dni były tragiczne. Przychodził do niej i bez słowa wyjaśnienia rzucał na nią Cruciatusa. Trzymał ją pod nim nie minutami, a godzinami, aż z wyczerpania traciła przytomność. Nie miała pojęcia, że może wytrzymać tak długo, że ktokolwiek może, a jednak jej się w jakiś sposób udawało. Zresztą, już pierwszego dnia nauczyła się czegoś – odciąć się od bólu, przestać myśleć, wyjść z ciała. Czytała nawet kiedyś o różnych mugolskich technikach i może to właśnie robiła, w jakiś sposób odchodziła od siebie. Stopniowo, wraz z tym, jak ból stawał się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia, wyciszała swoją świadomość, aż w końcu całkowicie traciła przytomność. I nie myślała przy tym wcale, ból tłumił wszystko. Była wtedy jak wyjęta z życia i ciała – pusta, napełniona rwanym tchnieniem skorupa, którą raz na jakiś czas wypełniano niewyobrażalnym fizycznym cierpieniem. Zdawać by się mogło, że to ono zastępowało tę pustkę, która się w niej wytworzyła, a przecież ono właśnie było jej przyczyną. To dlatego nic nie czuła. I nawet, gdy się budziła po wielu godzinach mocnego, nieprzerwanego snu (pozwalał jej na to), nic do niej nie powracało. Mechanicznie poddawała sie jakimś prozaicznym czynnościom, może nawet czytała coś o poranku. Jednak przeczuwając, że niebawem znów się zjawi i od nowa zacznie te swoje bezsensowne tortury, wciąż chowała się gdzieś głęboko w środku siebie.

Więc trwała tak, oczekując beznadziejnie jakiegoś światełka w tunelu, czegokolwiek. I nie próbowała go odeprzeć jak za pierwszym razem. Pamiętała o tym, że mogłaby to zrobić, być może mogłaby, ale coś jej podpowiadało, że on tego właśnie chce. Robiła więc wszystko, by nie poddać się tej kłębiącej w niej pokusie, dziwnemu szarpiącemu uczuciu, by po coś sięgnąć, by wchłonąć to tylko po to, by zaraz potem gwałtownie się tego pozbyć. Najsilniej dawało to o sobie znać, kiedy jeszcze wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Im mniej do niej docierała, tym bardziej nikła i ta potrzeba. Potem zostawały już tylko dźwięki i obrazy, aż wreszcie znikał też obraz. Jej własne wrzaski kołysały ją do snu. I nie śniła o niczym. Jak dobrze, że o niczym wtedy nie śniła.

Każdego dnia trwało to dłużej, aż w końcu zdaje się zrozumiał, że to nie jest sposób, czy może prędzej – znudziło mu się, o dziwo. Siódmego dnia skończył, zanim straciła przytomność, zanim oddaliła się do tego swojego schroniska. Przez chwilę spoglądał na nią srogo, czyli zapewne jak na siebie – całkiem zwyczajnie. Odpowiadała mu spokojem, którego nie mógł pojąć. Z trudem teraz nad sobą panował i nagle znów miał chęć powrócić do tego, co robił przez ostatni tydzień.

Powstrzymał się jednak. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę kontroli, nie z tak błahego była tylko nienaturalnie opanowana i wytrzymała na jego czarną magię szlama. I przecież znał odpowiedź, prawda? Nic nie powinno go trapić, bo nic go nigdy nie trapiło.

Pochylił się w jej stronę, by mogła go dobrze widzieć. Zapewne wciąż nie widziała zbyt wyraźnie. Nagle, sam nie wiedząc czemu, wyciągnął ku niej dłoń i uszczypnął ją w policzek, jakby na próbę. Nawet nie mrugnęła.

Uderzył ją otwartą dłonią w twarz. Owszem, poczuła piekący ból, jednak był śmieszny w porównaniu z tym, czego doświadczyła wcześniej. A mimo to, z jakiegoś powodu wydała z siebie cichy jęk i wciąż nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co robi, odwróciła do niego plecami, przekręcając się z boku na bok.

Mruknął coś do siebie i w jednym płynnym ruchu wrócił do pozycji stojącej.

– Później – usłyszała, jak obiecuje jej czy może sobie, bo zawarta w tym słowie ciemna obietnica była wyraźnie słyszalna. I może wprawiłoby to ją w niepokój, kiedyś tam, innym razem.

Voldemort zniknął z komnaty. Leżała na podłodze ciężko dysząc. Było gorzej niż poprzednio. Bardziej bolało. Wcześniej traciła przytomność i długo spała, a kiedy budziła się, nie było już tak strasznie. Teraz była na "świeżo" i nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Nie miała siły podnieść się nie wspominając o reszcie. Właśnie, ktoś zawsze musiał pakować ją do łóżka, myć, przebierać. Jak ona miała to teraz zrobić? Więc leżała, próbując zapanować nad swoim obolałym ciałem... dopóki coś do niej nie dotarło z oddali. Coś słyszała i to nią wstrząsało. Kazało jej, mimo wszystko, ruszyć się z tego otępienia, coś zrobić.

Usłyszała krzyki i ogarnęło ją dziwne, niepokojące uczucie. Że to nie Voldemort go torturuje, tylko ona. Stoi nad nim z różdżką i przelewa na niego całą swoją nienawiść. Krzywdzi go. Zupełnie bez potrzeby. A on przecież chciał jej pomóc.

Była sama w pogrążonej w półmroku komnacie, leżała na zimnej kamiennej posadzce, której chłód był zupełnie nieistotnym szczegółem. Przyglądała się temu mężczyźnie z poziomu podłogi jednocześnie górując nad nim i jej obojętne dotąd oczy napełniły się czymś szklistym. Widziała jego czarne oczy, wykrzywioną nieznośnym grymasem twarz, zroszone potem czoło. To nie trwało długo, ale jego bolało bardziej niż ją – w przeciwieństwie do niej, odczuwał to całym swoim jestestwem.

Jak zawsze. Jak oni wszyscy.

I ona mu to robiła, to było przez nią!

Zbudziła się.

– Dosyć – wyrwało się z jej gardła i było to pierwsze słowo, jakie z niego wyszło od tygodnia. Poczuła, że siada. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że jest pod wpływem Imperiusa i kto inny wykonuje za nią tę czynność, ale rozkazała swoim obolałym mięśniom postawić się na nogi i chwilę potem stała. Zmrużyła oczy, próbując dojrzeć coś w ciemności. Musiała się pospieszyć. Powinna się pospieszyć.

Gdzie była jej różdżka?

– _Accio_różdżka! – Usłyszała swój skrzypiący głos i skrzywiła się w duchu. Miała zdarte i zapuchnięte gardło.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, bo w sumie naprawdę na to nie liczyła, znajome drewienko znalazło się w jej dłoni. Z jednej strony, było coś znajomego i swojskiego w uczuciu, które odczuwała zaraz po wzięciu do ręki tej różdżki. Z drugiej strony – nie mogła się przyzwyczaić. To było coś innego, egzotycznego. Ale podniecającego.

Więc zacisnęła na niej palce zupełnie nie przejmując się w tym, ile wysiłku ją to kosztuje, że przecież ledwo stoi. Zamknęła oczy i deportowała się.

~o~o~o~

Sama jej obecność wystarczyła. Voldemort zniósł zaklęcie, gdy tylko z cichym „pop" pojawiła się w komnacie. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało jej się aportować w tym stanie. Jakim cudem wiedziała, gdzie ma się aportować.

– Szlama – wysyczał, odwracając się w jej stronę. Miała nieco rozkojarzone spojrzenie, ale stała sztywno i pewnie.

Nie patrzyła na Voldemorta, lecz na Snape'a, który – tak jak przed chwilą ona – ciężko dyszał, leżąc na podłodze i przyglądał jej się z niedowierzaniem i obawą. O nią?

Usłyszała podniecone szepty i rozejrzała się. Wokół, w pewnej odległości od nich, stojących po środku, znajdowali się jego śmierciożercy. Mimo skrywających ich twarze masek potrafiła dostrzec w ich błyszczących oczach oraz pozach wyraźne niedowierzanie i zdumienie. Nie rozumieli. Nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Dostrzegła też Bellatriks, która na jej widok nagle zesztywniała i cofnęła się w tył, chowając w mroku. Dostrzegła to jedynie kątem oka, ale dostrzegła.

_Cholera_, zaklęła w duchu, _gówno_. Co ja właściwie chciałam... A tak. Pomóc Snape'owi?

Zrozumiała, że to, czego doświadczyła przed chwilą, wcale nie było przebudzeniem. Skręciło ją w żołądku na myśl o sytuacji, w której się znalazła.

Padła na kolana i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Włosy przesłoniły jej twarz.

Voldemort zbliżył się do niej bez słowa i przyglądał jej się wzrokiem jak stalowy pręt, czekając na to, co zrobi, jak wybrnie, a ona nie wiedziała.

Któryś ze śmierciożerców chciał się odezwać, ale Voldemort uciszył go gwałtownym ruchem ręki. Nagle cały szmer wokół ucichł. Jedynym słyszalnym odgłosem był dźwięk jej przerywanego, nierównego oddechu. Wszyscy zamarli w oczekiwaniu.

Otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w porę uprzytomniała sobie, że może lepiej nie, nie _tak_.

Zmrużył oczy.

– Mój… panie? – Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to naprawdę przeszło przez jej gardło. Ale przeszło. – Sprawa jest pilna – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Jej twarz ponownie zetknęła się z jego twardą dłonią. Zadał jej kolejny, tym razem silniejszy cios. Musiała się podeprzeć, żeby nie upaść.

– Nawet nie zasługujesz na to, żeby potraktować cię magią, _szlamo_. Co to jest?

Powoli z udawaną obawą obejrzała się za siebie. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jej twarz wyraża krańcowe zmęczenie, że oto instynktownie coś odgrywa, jak wiarygodnie to czyni.

– Panie, zobacz sam.

– _Legilimency!_

Pokazała mu dokładnie to, co czuła i co robiła od chwili, kiedy ją zostawił. Był nieco zaskoczony, choć oczywiście nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć.

Rozejrzał się dookoła po twarzach wciąż zastygłych w oczekiwaniu, zmieszanych śmierciożerców.

– Poruszone dziś kwestie dokończymy później. Wiecie, co macie robić – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Severusie, ty zostajesz, wstań. – Przeniósł swój beznamiętny wzrok na nią. – Ty też, Granger.

Oboje podnieśli się, choć Hermiona poczuła, że właśnie teraz opuszczają ją wszelkie siły. Upadłaby, gdyby nie podtrzymał jej w pasie. Dlaczego wciąż to robił? Po tygodniu znów ponownie poczuła jego niezbyt zbawienny dotyk. Było znacznie gorzej.

I nagle nie mogła złapać ostrości. Miała nad sobą dwie pary wpatrzonych w nią czerwonych oczu, odwróciła wzrok i jeszcze lepiej – Snape miał dwie głowy.

– Severusie, zajmij się nimi. Upewnij się, że wszystko odpowiednio zrozumieją i… upomnij ich.

Snape skinął ze zrozumieniem głową i natychmiast ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Jesteś nieprawdopodobna – wyrzekł po chwili, następnie przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i wyniósł z sali. Zamknęła oczy, ponieważ i tak nie mogła się niczego dopatrzeć. Czuła, że odpływa. Było jej zdecydowanie nienajlepiej. Przez chwilę nią bujało, a potem wszystko zdecydowanie zawirowało i nagle poczuła kontakt z czymś miękkim, łóżkiem zapewne.

– Znudziły mi się te zabawy. – Usłyszała jego głos i zaraz po tym jego zaklęcie trzasnęło ją w pierś. Poczuła coś gryzącego, rozchodzącego się po całym jej ciele.

– Jaki będziesz miał pożytek ze mnie martwej? – wychrypiała.

– Twoje truchło wystawione w odpowiednim miejscu z pewnością mogłoby przysporzyć mi trochę zabawy.

Prychnęła gwałtownie, przekręcając z pleców na bok, starając się unieść do pozycji siedzącej. Coś krążyło po jej kończynach, sprawiało, że miała ochotę ruszać każdą częścią ciała jednocześnie. Wracała jej ostrość spojrzenia.

Stał u wezgłowia łóżka z założonymi przed sobą rękoma. Miała ochotę… zwyczajnie spoliczkować tego sukinsyna.

– Więc… co teraz? – Poczuła nagły, znaczny przypływ sił. Powoli też rozjaśniało jej się w głowie. Postanowiła spożytkować to w bardzo konkretny sposób. – Skoro nie możesz osiągnąć swego celu Cruciatusem, zabijesz kogoś na moich oczach? Każesz mi samej to zrobić? Mugol po mugolu? – Zobaczyła dziwny, niezidentyfikowany błysk w jego oczach. – Nie mówiłam, że nie będę ci posłuszna. Powiedziałam tak tydzień temu, ale szybko zrozumiałam, że to bezcelowe. Złamałbyś mnie prędzej czy później. Tak czy inaczej. – Pozorowała grę w otwarte karty nie będąc pewną, jaki jej to przyniesie skutek. – Jeśli jednak chcesz mieć moją moc, musisz użyć bardziej wyrafinowanych metod. Przemocą, jak widzisz, nic nie zdziałasz.

– Tak, faktycznie, wiem, gdzie mieszkają twoi rodzice, Granger.

Drgnęła i chwyciła za prześcieradło, zaciskając na nim dłonie, co wzbudziło jedynie jego nieznaczny, przepełniony satysfakcją uśmiech. – Ale nie, nie w tym rzecz. Ja mam swoją metodę. Otóż, masz wybór. Albo powierzysz mi swoją moc pod moją opiekę dobrowolnie, a jestem pewien, że jesteś w stanie to z siebie wykrzesać, albo – cóż, wezmę ją sobie sam. Jeśli myślisz, że nie wiem, jak to zrobić, mylisz się, _złotko_. I wiesz, wydaje mi się, że może nie spodobać ci się ta idea, jako że coś może rozminąć się z twoimi i tak dość śmiałymi wyobrażeniami. Ale chwila, czy jakiś czas temu sama nie pytałaś mnie o to, czy możemy przejść do sedna?

Pokręciła głową, poczuła jak wzbiera w niej nowa fala złości. Dobrze wiedziała, o czym mówi. Przeczytała _tę_ pieprzoną książkę dzień wcześniej, o poranku. Teraz była najzupełniej świadoma, a słowa, które wcześniej pochłaniała wręcz automatycznie, doszły do niej. Z impetem. To było nagłe i dość nieprzyjemne uderzenie – najpierw energii, teraz zrozumienia._.. podporządkowanie się... submisja..._ Musiał znać sposób już od jakiegoś czasu, tyle że z jakiegoś powodu cały czas się wstrzymywał. Może chcąc zostawić sobie najlepsze na koniec... Merlinie, naszło ją zrozumienie, absolutne zrozumienie. Cofnęła się myślami kilka minut wcześniej, a potem przebrnęła przez cały ostatni tydzień i aż do samego początku. – Nie – wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem. Bo trzeba uważać, o co się prosi, czego się skrycie pragnie – może się jeszcze spełnić. – Nie – powtórzyła żywiołowo kręcąc głową.

– Tak, Granger. Zdecyduj.

Zesztywniała i wbiła w niego swój sfrustrowany wzrok. Była istną furią, niekończącym się gniewem, brakowało jej tylko węży zamiast włosów.

I kiedy zobaczyła, że zbliża się do niej z całkiem konkretnym, widocznym zamiarem, zacisnęła pięści i niespodziewanie wybuchła.

– Za kogo ty mnie masz? – zaczęła, chwytając go za stalowoszarą, elegancką koszulę, którą niespodziewanie zastąpiła jego czarne, codzienne szaty. – Nie będę twoim cholernym pojemniczkiem na magię, z którego będziesz mógł korzystać, kiedy ci się żywnie podoba. Jestem najinteligentniejszą wiedźmą swojego cholernego pokolenia, o czym zdajesz się nie pamiętać. Nie pozwolę ci, żebyś tak mnie traktował, ty nieudana wersjo swojego przodka. Nawet nie masz nosa! – wrzeszczała, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że przecież ma nos. Jej włosy uniosły się wysoko wokół jej głowy, jakby zaatakowała ją wichura. – I co ze _mną_? Co z moją inteligencją, z tym moim marnym atrybutem? Tu ci dorównałam do cholery! Myślisz, że dlaczego zarywałam noce w hogwarckiej bibliotece, korzystałam ze zmieniacza czasu, by móc uczęszczać na wszystkie zajęcia? Żeby na koniec zostać seksualnie i magicznie wykorzystaną przez cholernego Czarnego Pana? Nie! Robiłam to po to, żeby zostać docenioną. Przez kogo? Najwyraźniej przez ciebie! – Zrobiła sobie przerwę, by nabrać powietrza. Czuła, jak jej magia wiruje wokół niej, jak jest na granicy _czegoś._ – O ironio! I jak ja kończę? Jak?

Nagle odpadła od niego, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała, i co się działo.

A on się śmiał! Śmiał się nawet swoimi granatowymi oczyma, które już gdzieś kiedyś widziała, przybrawszy twarz, która już raz ją uwiodła. Jej myśli znów wróciły do początku. _Kurwa._ Dobrze wiedziała, co to wszystko dla niej znaczy.

Oto ten mężczyzna, ten czarodziej – przeklęty Tom Marvolo Riddle, miał dać jej wszystko to, czego pragnęła, jednocześnie mając zamiar zabrać wszystko to, czego potrzebowała.

– Nie zgadzam się – wypowiedziała niezbyt przekonująco, jakby chcąc zapewnić samą siebie, że ma w sobie dość siły, by mu się sprzeciwić.

Przez chwilę klęczała na łóżku, tuż przed nim, ze złością wbijając w niego swój wzrok, starając się zamordować go jego intensywnością. Jakby to tak działało... Jego twarz przecinał bowiem najbardziej zniewalający, a jednocześnie najbardziej podły uśmiech, jaki widziała w życiu.

– Wieczysta przysięga w takim razie? – Usłyszała jego niski, przepełniony kpiną i czymś jeszcze głos. Oszołomiona już chciała się zgodzić, już otwierała usta by zakrzyknąć „świetnie", kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może. To było zbyt formalne, ostateczne, a tak... _Merlinie._

– Więc sama widzisz.

Kolejna rzecz, którą uczynił, była ostatnią, której mogłaby się po nim spodziewać. Jej wzrok poszedł za ruchem jego ręki. Zobaczyła jak odrzuca swoją różdżkę w ostentacyjnym geście.

Nabrała głęboko powietrza.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

Cztery miesiące i nie przypominała Hermiony Granger, którą znali Harry i Ron.

Oczywiście, wciąż miała w sobie takie uczucia, jak wstyd czy żal. Było jej wstyd tej bardzo ludzkiej i niskiej strony jej natury, wypowiedzianych we wzburzeniu słów. Choć właściwie nie było jej siebie specjalnie żal. I nie potępiała się za to, co się stało. Potrafiła być ponad to i nie zagrzebywać się w wyrzutach sumienia.

Czy myślała o tym? Starała się nie myśleć, ale myślała. Pamiętała.

Pamiętała krew kontrastującą z bielą jego skóry, rozorane jej paznokciami ramiona i plecy. Jej upór, który w jednym intensywnym momencie skończył się tak, jakby go nigdy nie było. Rwany oddech i duszne, szczelne objęcie. Jedwabiste włosy, w które w końcu wplotła palce, kiedy ją całował. Powietrze tak naelektryzowane, że aż skrzące się, tak ciężkie, że aż przygniatające.

Pamiętała, jak przeraźliwie długo, sadystycznie doprowadzał ją do szału, nie pozwalając jej niczego odwzajemnić, choć zezwalał jej na drżenie. Jak wreszcie z twarzą wtuloną w zagłębienie jego szyi, nie próbując sobie zapobiec, krzyczała jego imię. Tak, zdecydowanie wiedział jak to zrobić, więc magiczna umowa została zawarta. Odcisnął swój magiczny ślad na jej istocie znacząc ją jaką swoją własność – w zupełnie innym wymiarze niż swoich śmierciożerców. Nie była wtedy dość świadoma, by temu zapobiec.

– Granger. Tak jak myślałem.

Jeszcze tylko jeden raz jego usta dotarły do jej twarzy. Złożył krótki pocałunek na jej policzku, poklepał ją po nim nonszalancko dłonią, przez chwilę jeszcze przypatrując się z bliska jej wciąż rozjaśnionej rozkoszą twarzy. Opuścił komnatę parę chwil po tym, zostawiając ją z poczuciem spełnienia, wstydu i straty. Tyle widziała Toma Riddle'a.

I to było bardzo proste. Od tego dnia nawet jej nie dotknął. Nie przypominał jej o tym słowem czy gestem. Przez parę pierwszych dni była wciąż w zbyt dużym szoku, by zrozumieć, że nie uczyni już jej niczego podobnego, a oczekiwała tego za każdym razem, gdy tylko pojawiał się w jej komnacie, czy najwyraźniej dręcząc ją prześlizgiwał się tuż obok. Później to do niej dotarło, ocknęła się. Wszystko to, co działo się wcześniej, było grą i ta gra, czy przynajmniej pewien jej etap, był już zakończony. Zrobił swoje i była śmieszna gdzieś w głębi ducha licząc na więcej, o wiele więcej. Nie dlatego tu była.

Jakkolwiek, choćby nie wiadomo, jak bardzo chciała, nie mogła przestać widzieć go jako władczego, dominującego mężczyznę, a nie tylko potężnego, złego do szpiku kości czarnoksiężnika, choć teraz stał się tylko i wyłącznie tym drugim.

Tak, był zdecydowanie mniej napastliwy i dużo bardziej milczący. Kiedy zaszczycał ją swoimi słowami, ton jego głosu nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Stworzył dystans, którego nie mogła w żaden sposób pokonać. Nie potrafiła dotrzeć do jego złości ani irytacji i z jakiegoś powodu to właśnie wprawiało ją w złość i irytowało niezmiernie! Czarny Pan nie słyszał jednak słów sprzeciwu, zresztą i tak by na niego nie podziałały. Podążała za jego poleceniami, choć kwestionowała je czasem. Miało to związek bardziej z jej wrodzoną dociekliwością niż czymkolwiek innym. Nie mogła przy tym zaprzeczyć, że naprawdę ją uczył, że przy nim rozwijała swoje umiejętności, że wiedza, którą zyskiwała dzięki jego książkom i suchym wykładom, znajdowała zastosowanie w praktyce. Z zapartym tchem i niedowierzaniem graniczącym z szokiem przyglądała się temu, jak _uprawiał magię_, gdy pokazywał jej rzeczy, o których jej się nie śniło. Pilnie śledziła każdy jego ruch ręki. Domyślała się, że połowa idei, zaklęć czy rytuałów, którymi ją oświeca, jest jego własnego autorstwa.

Jego ewentualne aprobata dla jej postępów mieściła się w mniej napiętej atmosferze. Czasem przyozdabiał swoją twarz tym paskudnym, voldemortowym uśmieszkiem. Merlin jeden wiedział, o czym wtedy myślał. To się wydarzyło parę razy - stawało jej wtedy przed oczyma, jak wskakuje na niego, wbija mu paznokcie w twarz i ściera mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy albo zwyczajnie go policzkuje, a potem... kiedy udawało jej się otrząsnąć, wrócić do rzeczywistości, faktycznie, po jego uśmieszku nie było śladu. On sam znikał, zostawiając ją nieco zdezorientowaną, lub przyglądał jej się długo, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jego kalkulujący wzrok sprawiał, że drżała z zimna. Wtedy czuła swoją samotność, to, że być może tylko to jej zostało – jego chłodne spojrzenie, z którego nie można było wziąć nic dla siebie.

I tak, czytała na głos, by nie zaniemówić. Nie mogąc zasnąć jak słowa modlitw mruczała po nocach nazwy nowopoznanych zaklęć. Starała się uśmiechać szczerze do elfów, które przynosiły jej posiłki, zagadywać je jakby były ludźmi. Czuła jednak, że i do tego się zmusza, że bardzo na siłę stara się w sobie coś wskrzesić. Nie była w stanie uśmiechnąć się, raz jeden. Jej twarz przecinał jedynie nienaturalny grymas. I absurdem było wmawianie sobie, że tęskni za krótkimi rozmowami ze Snape'em, kiedy ten powrócił teraz do nauczania w Hogwarcie i zjawiał się niezmiernie rzadko. Gdyby jednak był bardziej dostępny, mógłby jej uwarzyć Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Przydałby jej się, jako że wciąż śniła o jednym.

Ratowały ją książki, zawarte w nich fakty, ich sucha racjonalność. Była ostrożna przy ich doborze, a jednocześnie nie bała się. Powiedziała sobie, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, wejdzie w to tak głęboko, jak będzie trzeba. Byle nie zapomnieć o celu. Wiedziała przy tym, że to wszystko to tylko iluzja bezpieczeństwa, że tam, tuż za rogiem, musi czaić się coś przerażającego. Dlatego jej analityczny umysł pracował ostatnio na najwyższych obrotach. Analizowała każdy swój i jego ruch. Była cicha, skupiona i ciemna.

Co ciekawe, nie dosięgła jej ani jedna klątwa, mimo że wciąż była świadkiem tortur, które spadały na nieudolnych, czasem bezmyślnych śmierciożerców. Miała też niemal całkowitą swobodę poruszania się po jego okazałej posiadłości, nawet posługiwania się swoją różdżką w razie konieczności, gdyby komuś zdarzyło się zapomnieć o jego zakazie tykania jej. Hermiona jednak wolała racjonalnie korzystać ze swojej względnej wolności i jej trasa ograniczała się głównie do korytarzy między jej komnatą a jego biblioteką.

Paradoksalnie, bała się go dużo mniej, gdy byli sami. Kiedy znajdowała się w otoczeniu jego śmierciożerców, stawała się częścią zupełnie innej gry. Mniej wiedziała o jej zasadach.

Dziwiło ją to, że temat jej magii, jego kontroli nad nią, w ciągu kolejnych tygodni nie powrócił. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, czy _to_ zadziałało i jakoś specjalnie nie chciała się dowiadywać. Poświęciła temu jednak tyle rozważań i lektury, by w końcu dojść do tego, co zaszł nabrało ostrości.

~o~o~o~

Odkąd zaszedł jej drogę, wszystko zamieniło się w jakąś paranoję. Chaos myśli, uczuć i emocji. Nie potrafiła za bardzo wychwycić siebie w tych wciąż świeżych wspomnieniach. Tego, który teraz nad nią panował też nie. Paranoja ustała jednak trzy miesiące temu. Zastąpił ją mrok i zrozumienie.

Za pierwszym razem, gdy odparła jego Cruciatusa, czuła, że coś mu zabiera, a potem coś z siebie wypuszcza. Prawda była taka, że wypuściła więcej niż wzięła, a może tyle samo, tylko w nieco innej zawartości. Rzucaniu klątwy musi towarzyszyć jakiś przepływ magii. Ona pod jego Cruciatusem, to jego magia w niej, nie tylko oddziaływająca na jej ciało i zmysły, ale i kontaktująca się z jej własną mocą, bliźniaczą do tej jego. Być może dlatego potrafiła to znieść. Czy można rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne na samego siebie? Może i można, ale czy można siebie aż tak nienawidzić? Jest pewnie jakaś granica, której człowiek w pełni świadom nie może przekroczyć, jeśli idzie o umartwianie. Oczywiście, to nie miało nic wspólnego z jakimikolwiek uczuciami w tym przypadku. Chodziło o istotę magii.

Więc ona ciągnie za linę i puszcza. Voldemort chwieje się. To ma sens. W nocy brak, który w niej powstał, staje się nie do zniesienia. Być może lunatykuje, kto wie, co dokładnie robi i jak znajduje się w jego komnacie, ale to jej magia wzywa ją do niego lub ta jego przyzywa ją do siebie. Jakkolwiek, musi dojść do wymiany. Ten stan najwyraźniej może być tylko przejściowy. Kończy w jego ramionach, tak blisko brakującej cząstki siebie jak to tylko możliwe. I wtedy on to jej robi, znęca się nad nią zupełnie inaczej, zapewne dobrze wiedząc, co się stało. Tym razem ma lepszy pomysł na odzyskanie tego, co należy do niego. I rozmyśla się? Dlaczego? Może z nią gra, może chce ją zastraszyć i dokończyć to później. Ona zabija się i tydzień Cruciatusa nagle ma znacznie więcej sensu. Chciał to powtórzyć i jednocześnie ją ukarać. Cóż, nie zadziałało. Może gdyby to on był ofiarą i spróbował tego samego co ona…. Prychnęła. _Nigdy._ I dalej, to wciąż miało sens. Leży na podłodze i wydaje jej się, że to ona torturuje Snape'a. To część jej magii, która jest przejściowo w jego władaniu, bierze w tym udział. Hermiona miała ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek na samą myśl o tym, że mogła mieć cząstkę jego w sobie, tak jak on jej. Pocieszyła się myślą, że jeśli nawet to działało, jeśli Voldemort miał teraz moc wzywania jej magii i tak zwiększania swojej potęgi, na swoje życzenie, nie mógł tego zrobić na zawsze. Magia będzie chciała wrócić do swojego prawowitego właściciela, i wróci.

Co jeśli, myślała, co jeśli znalazłaby sposób by odwdzięczyć się mu pięknym za nadobne, mówiąc wprost: przechytrzyć go, jakimś cudem sprawić – pozwoliła sobie tej naiwnej myśli przewijać się przez jej umysł gdzieś w tle – by mogła w taki sam sposób objąć kontrolę nad jego magią, a potem, kiedy przez pewien czas nie miałby panowania nad swoją mocą, zabić go.

Przy czym: pieprzyć jakiekolwiek przepowiednie. Zawsze uważała Wróżbiarstwo za bzdury i teraz naprawdę nie sądziła, by to Harry miał być tym, który go pokona. Po prostu nie mieściło jej się to w głowie. Harry, którego znała, wobec potęgi Voldemorta, której doświadczała na co dzień, kiedy otwierał jej oczy na obszary magii, o których nie miała szansy pomyśleć. Jak Harry miał kiedykolwiek pokonać czarodzieja, który potrafił jednym machnięciem różdżki zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całą mugolską wioskę, by z kolejnym, postawić ją na nowo, w tym samym kształcie? Jak ktokolwiek miał to zrobić?

~o~o~o~

Zdarzało się teraz, że Voldemort bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyciągał ją z komnaty i zabierał na te cholerne spotkania, każąc słuchać o porwaniach, misjach, spiskach. Zatrważało ją to, że spotkania wewnętrznego kręgu nie były czymś, czego się spodziewała. Gdzieś w głębi duszy życzyła sobie czegoś przerażającego, co jednocześnie w czymś by ją utwierdziło i tak uspokoiło.

Śmierciożercy zbierali się przy długim stole, Voldemort oczywiście u jego szczytu, z nią po lewej stronie, nieco z tyłu, bez prawa głosu. Wystawiona na ciekawskie i pogardliwe spojrzenia śmierciożerców, nieraz i docinki, nie mogła się bronić. On oczywiście o to nie dbał. Była tam by słuchać, a nie czuć się komfortowo.

Rozważali taktyki i strategie, rozmawiali o polityce, opinii publicznej i wpływach ich działań na gospodarkę. Mówili o kontaktach z politykami z zagranicy i ewentualnych sojuszach. Sucho i po faktach. Bez zbędnych gdybań.

To nie miało nic wspólnego z knowaniami szalonego geniusza, który chciał zaprowadzić swoje krwawy rządy i tyranię. Chciał przejąć władzę, owszem, zabić Pottera, owszem, ale to były tak uporządkowane plany, tak przemyślane, tak trzymające się kupy, że aż ją to przerażało, że momentami, kiedy wsłuchiwała się w jego długie wywody, zgadzała się z nim. Nie wolno było jej się z nim zgadzać.

A pewnego dnia powiedział jej, że szlamy, których jest coraz więcej, przyczyniają się do zanikania utrwalanych i pielęgnowanych przez tysiąclecia tradycji, nie szanują ich i nie potrafią zrozumieć. Są intruzami nie rozumiejącymi suwerenności i charakteru społeczeństwa, w którym się znalazły. Niszczą je, starając się zacierać granicę między światem mugolskim a czarodziejskim. Sęk w tym, że to one powinny się dostosowywać, to z nimi jest coś nie tak.

Tłumacząc jej mówił „one", nie „wy". Nie potrafiła odeprzeć tych argumentów, bo jej humanitarne poglądy nie mogłyby do niego dotrzeć. Był zły i cele uświęcały środki, miał _gdzieś_pewne rzeczy.

– Ocenia się, że szlamy stanowią obecnie jedną czwartą narodzin wśród czarodziejów. Możemy je zabijać i nic z tego nie mieć, albo możemy ograniczyć ich prawa i je ciemiężyć.

To było złe i może niesprawiedliwe, ale w jakiś sposób logiczne i zdecydowanie nie szalone spojrzenie na sprawę.

On nie był szalony.

~o~o~o~

Jakieś obrazy niedostępne dla całej reszty musiały przepływać tego dnia przed jego oczyma. Mogłoby się komuś wydać, że będąc myślami gdzieś daleko wcale nie słyszy, o czym mówią. Bo dziś mówili głównie oni, on wskazywał tylko kolejne osoby, by mogły zdać sprawozdania ze swoich postępów, rozliczyć się ze swoich zadań. Ta jego nieobecność była oczywiście iluzją. Jak zwykle ni z tego ni z owego łapał za słowa, przerywał złośliwymi, podszytymi groźbami i zbijającymi z tropu uwagami.

Snape jako jedyny nie zwracał na nią żadnej uwagi, reszta zwyczajowo co jakiś posyłała w jej stronę paskudne, zwycięskie czy pełne pogardy spojrzenia.

Przyszła kolej Voldemorta na podsumowanie całego spotkania.

– Naszym obecnym priorytetem powinno być zatem uniknięcie pewnej jawności, przynajmniej na razie. Obywatele żyją w przekonaniu, że Ministerstwo całkiem nieźle sobie z nami radzi, jako że Ministerstwo zapewnia, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, a że Ministerstwo jest nasze – jego twarz przyozdobił nieznaczny uśmiech – zasadniczo nie kłamie. Ataki są sporadyczne i tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, kto za nimi stoi. A może Potter? Dlatego zapomnijcie chwilowo o Morsmordre. Zrzucenie winy na Zakon jako bandę terrorystów i całkowitych idiotów, którzy walczą z wiatrakami, jest obecnie jednym z naszych głównych celów i nie powinno być problemem, jako że gazety od niedawna, jak zapewne wiecie, też są nasze. Większość członków Zakonu jest na liście Niepożądanych i ludzie nie protestują – owszem, głównie ze strachu – ale ta bierność się pogłębi, kiedy przekonamy ogół, że tak zwany Zakon Feniksa – jego wzrok cały czas utkwiony był gdzieś ponad głowami wszystkich – to zgraja dzieciaków pod wodzą Pottera, który to uwierzywszy we własną wyjątkowość i misję przeciw złu, traci nad sobą kontrolę, robi rzeczy głupie i pełne brawury, posuwa się o wiele za daleko. Rabastanie, wiem że _masz_kilku dziennikarzy, ufam, że rozumiesz mój zamysł. – Wbił swój wzrok w mężczyznę, który jedynie skinął głową. – Ludzie muszą zapomnieć, o co właściwie toczy się gra. Kiedy odwrócimy ich uwagę od tego, co naprawdę istotne, będziemy mogli uderzyć z całą siłą. Kiedy zaś ogół dowie się, od jak dawna sprawuję swoje rządy, że w istocie nic strasznego się nie stało, nawet nie będą protestować i my wykorzystamy ten moment chwilowej dezorientacji do stłamszenia wszelkiej opozycji. Po cichu, jak trzeba. To chyba jasne, że nie powinniśmy zmieniać tych planów, ich realizacja przynosiła jak dotąd wymierne efekty.

– Tak, oczywiście, nikt tego nie poddaje w wątpliwość, panie. Myślałem jednak jeszcze nad czymś, jeśli mogę… – zaczął Snape, kierując na chwilę wzrok w jej stronę, po czym przeniósł go w stronę Czarnego Pana, który jedynie skinął głową – Hermiona Granger. Nie została publicznie uznana za martwą, Zakon oczywiście milczy w jej sprawie i z tego, co wiem, nawet nie myślą specjalnie co z tym fantem zrobić. – Hermiona przez sekundę zastanawiała się, co Snape ma na myśli. – Gdybyśmy mieli Granger, _"najmądrzejszą wiedźmę pokolenia" -_ tu wykonał gest imitujący cudzysłów – i przyjaciółkę Pottera, która dobrowolnie przechodzi na naszą stronę, być może nasza reputacja mogłaby na tym skorzystać, jeśli mowa już o mydleniu oczu społeczeństwu… Oczywiście, to tylko sugestia – dodał szybko. Voldemort o dziwo pozwolił mu skończyć.

– Jest szlamą, Severusie – odparł nadzwyczaj spokojnie – Może i mogłaby być tak głupia i przejść na naszą stronę, ale my nie moglibyśmy być tak głupi, by zaakceptować szlamę w naszych kręgach. Tępimy je i wykorzystujemy dla własnych potrzeb, a nie otaczamy opieką i ochroną, bez względu na to, ile potencjalnego rozumu mają pod swym ptasim gniazdem.

Jakimś cholernym cudem drgnęły jej kąciki warg. W górę.

– Ale przecież ona jest w naszych kręgach... – wymsknęło się komuś cicho.

– Yaxley – wysyczał Voldemort z jadem, który dosięgnął nie tylko adresata tych słów, ale wszystkich zebranych w sali. - Widziałeś Mroczny Znak na jej ramieniu? – Mówili tak jakby jej tam nie było. Yaxley ku jej zdumieniu wytrzymał jego wzrok i pokręcił głową. – Więc zastanów się, co mówisz. Wszyscy wiecie, dlaczego ona tu jest i nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. Granger jest poza zasięgiem waszych zainteresowań.

Tak, _wiedzieli_. W odpowiednim czasie miała być wykorzystana przeciwko Potterowi i Zakonowi. _Nie będą wiedzieli, co ich trafiło_. Nikt nie śmiał spytać, dlaczego Hermiona ma uczestniczyć w spotkaniach wewnętrznego kręgu.

Jeszcze tylko jeden cholerny Malfoy nie przemawiał.

– A, Lucjuszu? Jak się mają sprawy w Hogwarcie? – Voldemort wreszcie doszedł do śmierciożercy promieniującego jakimś dziwnym zadowoleniem i niecierpliwością, żeby móc przemówić.

– Jak by to rzec – nie najlepiej… dla pani dyrektor. Oczywistym było, że zacznie sprawiać problemy i utrzymanie jej na tej pozycji może stać się nieco uciążliwe. Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych został co prawda otworzony dla starszych uczniów, ale w tajemniczych okolicznościach znacznie uszczupliły się jego zbiory. Alecto Carrow doniosła mi, że McGonagall przeszkadza jej w zaprowadzaniu dyscypliny i wręcz sabotuje jej zajęcia. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu na myśl o upartej pani dyrektor.

– Jakkolwiek McGonagall jest gwarancją, że poziom kształcenia w Hogwarcie nie zejdzie na psy. Trzeba by ją czymś postraszyć i niekoniecznie życiem uczniów szkoły. Pomyślmy, nie ma rodziny, ale… – nagle Voldemort przerwał, bo oto Lucjusz Malfoy wymownie spojrzał na Hermionę i za nim poszła większość oczu. Tylko Voldemort zdawał nie poświęcać jej żadnej uwagi, wciąż spoglądał na Malfoya. Nie wyczuła żadnego ruchu czy spojrzenia w jej stronę. A jeśli Czarny Pan zwracał na ciebie uwagę, wiedziało się o tym.

– Była jej ulubienicą, jej wielką nadzieją – oznajmił ironicznie Malfoy.

Hermiona czuła, że ta rozmowa trochę ją chyba przerasta, nie pozwoliła jednak, jakimś cudem nie pozwoliła opaść z jej twarzy masce obojętności.

– Rzecz jasna – wysyczał z czymś na kształt obrzydzenia Voldemort. – Mam nadzieję, że odpowiednio to zaaranżujesz Lucjuszu. Minerwa będzie wniebowzięta, że jej ulubienica żyje, a jednocześnie _inne_ informacje na jej temat powinny ją nieźle zmobilizować.

Voldemort uniósł się ze swojego fotela. Odruchowo poszła za jego przykładem.

– A jak ma się twój pierworodny, Lucjuszu? – spytał nagle, z udawaną troską.

Malfoy na chwilę zamilkł. Hermiona zastanowiła się w duchu. Coś musiało spotkać Dracona. Albo miało spotkać. W każdym razie była jakaś kwestia między nimi, o której nie miała pojęcia. Nie, żeby ją to obchodziło, jakkolwiek, wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Groźba była czytelna i subtelna zarazem.

– To się nie powtórzy, panie – wypowiedział półgębkiem, spuszczając wzrok przed swoim przywódcą.

Zmarszczyła brwi. O co chodziło? A zresztą…

– To się zawsze powtarza.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się i eleganckim krokiem ruszył w swoją stronę. Pospiesznie poszła za jakiego przykładem. O ile Voldemort, jeśli by chciał, mógłby zrobić jej wszystko, to jednak nie czynił niczego bez powodu. Czego nie można było zapewne powiedzieć o jego śmierciożercach.

Opuszczając komnatę usłyszała czyjś przyciszone głosy dochodzący z rogu pomieszczenia, gdzie stało dwóch ciemnych mężczyzn.

– Czy ona jest naćpana?

– Nie sądzę – padła cierpka odpowiedź.

– Nie ma mimiki jak on.

– Zastanów się dlaczego.

Krótka pauza, jakiś hałas nie pozwolił usłyszeć jej części dialogu.

– Jest zwierzątkiem, które on wytresuje, a kiedy osiągnie dzięki niej swój cel, cóż, zapewne rzuci ją wężom na pożarcie.

Usłyszała podły śmiech. Wbrew sobie ruszyła dalej, ku swojej komnacie.

~o~o~o~

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego tego wieczoru jej myśli pobiegły właśnie tym tropem.

Zastanawiała się, zagłębiona w fotelu, z książką rozłożoną na kolanach, patrząc gdzieś ślepo przed siebie: Co by się stało, gdyby któryś z jego śmierciożerców został złapany przez Zakon i ktoś przy użyciu Legilimencji odkryłby, że ona wciąż żyje? Tylko kto to miałby być, kiedy Snape był poza sprawą… Lupin? Lupin i Legilimencja nie mieścili się w jednym zdaniu, nie wspominając o Weasley'ach. A gdyby zastosowali Veritaserum, to też by nie –zadziałało - wieczysta przysięga była silniejsza.

Nie miała więc szans na bycie odkrytą czy odnalezioną. Musiałaby zjawić się we własnej osobie.

Ale po co? Czy ona myślała o powrocie do Zakonu teraz, kiedy zaszła tak daleko… w mrok? To nie miałoby sensu, kiedy on wciąż był na horyzoncie.

Książka zaczęła nagle wiercić się na jej kolanach i syczeć, niezadowolona widocznie z tak długiej przerwy w czytaniu czy może pozycji w której się znalazła – treścią w dół.

Odwróciła tom i westchnęła czując dziwną chęć rozorania sobie nadgarstków.

– Nie, nie dam ci mojej krwi – mruknęła przewracając oczyma.

Odłożyła irytującą księgę na swoje miejsce i przeglądając zawartość regału, niemal automatycznie wykorzystując przy okazji całą serię sprawdzających zaklęć, sięgnęła po książkę o ciemnozielonych rogach.

Paradoksalnie nie lubiła zostawać w jego bibliotece do późna. Kiedy czytała zbyt długo, powietrze zdawało się nabierać gęstości i ciężkości, zaczynało ściskać ją w gardle. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to reakcja jej organizmu na zbyt długie obcowanie z tymi wszystkimi pełnymi czarnej magii woluminami, czy może co innego? Ostatnio wciąż towarzyszyło jej to dziwne wrażenie, że coś tam jest razem z nią i obserwuje ją z cienia, że mrok ma oczy. To było głupie, dziecięce przeświadczenie i lęk, bo przecież nie mogło czaić się tam nic gorszego od niego, a do jego obecności jakoś przywykła. Ale to wieczorami docierało do niej w jak posępnym, złym miejscu się znalazła. Tak. Czegoś takiego nie można było doświadczyć w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych Hogwartu. Tylko tu. Na jej nieszczęście, większość ksiąg przynależała do tego miejsca i kiedy raz spróbowała coś stąd wynieść, szybko i boleśnie przekonała się, że nie może. Oczywiście, kiedy przed południem znów miała możliwość znaleźć się w tej bibliotece i on najczęściej wtedy jej towarzyszył, chciało jej się z siebie śmiać. _On_ był najgorszą rzeczą, która mogła się przytrafić temu miejscu. Tyle że wieczorem czy nocą znów traciła pewność siebie. I nie, ona nie bała się ciemności. Nic z tych rzeczy.

I oczywiście, dziś również musiała się zaczytać. Kiedy tylko dotarło do niej, że kolejny raz czuje się tak okropnie obserwowana, jakby sam diabeł czaił się na granicy mroku, westchnęła teatralnie i nie chcąc się ośmieszać, nawet przed samą sobą, przetarła oczy, wstała i tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafiła, odłożyła egzemplarz książki na swoje miejsce.

Jednak kiedy już sięgnęła po klamkę, dreszcze przeszły ją po plecach i wymknęła się z biblioteki szybko zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Skrzywiła się. To nie było zbyt gryfońskie.

– Co może być strasznego w książkach? – podskoczyła w miejscu i błyskawicznie się odwróciła, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Bellatriks.

– Nie mogłabyś wiedzieć – odparła zakładając ręce na siebie.

Bellatriks grała jej na nerwach swoimi ciągłymi insynuacjami, jakoby jej dni były policzone i miało niebawem spotkać ją coś strasznego. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że robi to tylko w jednym celu – zasiać w niej strach, wątpliwości czy coś w tym stylu. Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że ta szalona i zazdrosna wiedźma zapewne coś knuje. Zapewne czuła, że jej pozycja jest zagrożona obecnością Hermiony tutaj, tak blisko jej najdroższego mistrza. Owszem, Bellatriks była jedną z najwierniejszych sług Czarnego Pana, ale doprawdy – wątpiła by Voldemort zwierzał jej się ze spraw naprawdę istotnych, a tym samym informował o swoich zamiarach w związku z nią.

– Kim myślisz, że jesteś, szlamo? – wysyczała Bellatriks postępując krok na przód, widać nie była dziś w zbyt wspaniałym humorze. W jej oczach zapaliło się coś, co zdecydowanie nie podobało się Hermionie. Mogła o dziwo pojąć insynuację.

– Kim myślę, że jestem? Hmmm… Więźniem? Niewolnicą? – pokręciła głową nie zgadzając o się z tymi terminami, gdy nagle jakby coś zaskoczyło w jej głowie. – Posłuszną i pojętną uczennicą? – dodała w końcu, unosząc brwi, wiedząc, że ją prowokuje.

Kobieta w dziwnym odruchu chwyciła wolną ręką za swoje włosy wyrywając ich sobie całkiem sporą garść. Drugą chwyciła za swoją różdżkę.

– Ty…

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz. Chyba nie chcesz być mu nieposłuszna? – Hermiona uniosła dumnie głowę. Coś w niej drgnęło.

– Jestem gotowa ponieść konsekwencje – wysyczała starsza kobieta. Hermiona uniosła w zadziwieniu brwi. – Nie mogę pozwolić…

– Uspokój się, Lestrange – przerwała jej zniecierpliwiona. – Przeleciał mnie tylko raz i tak, było fantastycznie, ale zdaje się, nie ma zamiaru robić tego ponownie. Jestem pewna, że jeśli tylko się postarasz… – potrząsnęła głową przerywając sobie, coś zuchwale udając. Dobrze wiedziała, że musi uderzać czuły punkt. – Droga wolna.

Odsunęła się, jakby chcąc dać jej przejście, wykonując zachęcający ruch ręką.

Coś przemknęło przez twarz kobiety na przeciwko, coś na kształt uśmiechu, co jednak szybko przemieniło się w dziwaczny grymas zniekształcający jej rysy. Hermiona zobaczyła jak kolor jej skóry zmienia się. Najpierw zupełnie zbladła, potem zaczęła ją dosłownie zalewać krew.

W korytarzu, na którym stały, zamigotało światło. Żadna z nich nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Hermiona zacisnęła palce na swojej różdżce i jednocześnie poczuła dziwny prąd, który przeszedł z jej różdżki do ręki czy na odwrót, jednak nim zdążyła zrozumieć, o co chodzi, uderzyła ją klątwa. Odrzuciło ją na dobre parę metrów do tyłu, kolejnych parę metrów dystansu między kobietami dołożyła wypolerowana do granic możliwości posadzka. Sapnęła widząc, że jej klatkę piersiową wzdłuż mostka przecina rozszerzająca się krwawa smuga. Ogarnęła ją wściekłość, absolutna wściekłość, nie rozumiała jak mogła tego nie odeprzeć. Bellatriks nie mogła być tak szybka.

Jednak zanim kobieta była w stanie trafić ją kolejnym zaklęciem, poderwała się na równe nogi i rzuciła w jej stronę swoją skromną odpowiedź.

–_Fervicorpus!_

Bellatriks niemal udało się uniknąć klątwy, która sięgnęła jednak jej dłoni. Korytarz przeciął jej wściekły wrzask, kiedy skóra na jej dłoni zaczęła się dosłownie gotować. Musiała rzucić na siebie Finite, co dało Hermionie czas na jedną klątwę, a potem kolejną, sekunda po sekundzie, i wreszcie – ostatecznie obezwładniające zaklęcie.

– Ty szlamowata dziwko. Nie masz pojęcia, co właśnie zrobiłaś – usłyszała żarliwy syk Lestrange.

Hermiona prychnęła.

– Więc… – podeszła do próbującej się teraz podnieść kobiety. Czuła się dziwnie, wiedząc, że ma nad nią tę przewagę, że praktycznie może z robić z nią co jej się żywnie podoba. Bellatriks była wrzodem na tyłku. Zabiła Syriusza, Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko… A Voldemort?

Przez chwilę coś zamgliło jej oczy.

– Na co czekasz, Granger? Znasz zaklęcie. – Usłyszała syk dochodzący zza jej pleców.

Znieruchomiała, zmrużyła oczy. Nagle przypomniało jej się coś, o czym mówił jej kiedyś Harry. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i posłała mu ostre, zdecydowane spojrzenie. Jednak pod wpływem tego jego, szybko odwróciła wzrok. Było w nim coś, co zawsze przechodziło wszelkie jej wyobrażenia. _Jest jak uosobienie Cruciatusa…_

– Mój panie? – spytała chrapliwym, łamiącym się głosem Lestrange. Wydawała się być oszołomiona i zdezorientowana. Jednocześnie nie śmiała podnieść oczu. _Kiedy Bellatriks jest jak uosobienie Imperiusa._Prychnęła, nawet teraz.

– Oczekuj mnie, Granger. U siebie – wysyczał wymijając ją i zbliżając się do Lestrange.

Co zdziwiło Hermionę, chwycił Bellatriks za przedramię i pociągnął do pozycji stojącej, po czym zaczął szeptać coś do jej ucha. Zobaczyła jak jednocześnie przeciska różdżkę do ciała kobiety i leczy jej rany. Zapatrzyła się zadziwiona. Coś w niej drgnęło, coś, czego nie rozumiała. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie niczym stalowy pręt.

Błyskawicznie odwróciła się na pięcie i pospiesznym krokiem ruszyła w stronę swojej komnaty, zastanawiając się, czy może nie wiedziała o czymś w związku z Bellatriks i Voldemortem i miała teraz na przykład przerąbane. A generalnie nie chciała mieć, nie po tym, jak pilnowała się przez tyle czasu. Było jej względnie dobrze, odtąd – dotąd. Cisza, spokój, książki, czasem jakieś barwne (w opowieści, nie stroje) spotkanie śmierciożerców czy pojedynek z przywołanym przez niego i równie złośliwym jak on demonem, myślała z przekąsem.

Zatrzasnęła z hukiem drzwi od swojej komnaty i machnęła różdżką. Zaświeciły się kandelabry. Rozsadzała ją energią, miała zwyczajnie ochotę skopać komuś dupę i nie podobał jej się ten stan. Znaczyło to ni mniej ni więcej, a tyle, że nad sobą nie panuje. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech. Podeszła to swojej apteczki i wyciągnęła z niej magiczną maść, która wiedziała, że pomoże jej szybko zagoić ranę rozciągającą się wzdłuż jej mostka.

Usiadła i wklepując sobie lepką brązową maź w świeżo zasklepioną ranę, starała się opanować swój przyspieszony oddech i puls. Jej myśli pędziły jak szalone.

To była prowokacja, oczywiście, że to była prowokacja. Pewnie chciał czegoś dowieść, wywołać w niej jakąś określoną reakcję, mówiła sobie. I nic, z całą pewnością nic nie mogło go łączyć z Bellatriks, jako że jego nie łączyło nic z kimkolwiek.

Usiadła po turecku na łóżku i położyła sobie dłonie na kolanach, co było dość bezsensowną pozycją. Wstała, odruchowo podeszła do regału, wybrała jakąś książkę, zasiadła w fotelu dobrze wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie nie zdoła przeczytać ani strony. Ale będzie miała przy sobie tę książkę, kiedy tu przyjdzie. Zasłoni się wiedzą.

Minęło tylko kilka minut i już ciemniało jej przed oczyma od samego czekania. Serce wciąż mocno dudniło w piersi. Zapewne wystawiał jej nerwy lub posłuszeństwo na próbę. Chyba że był zajęty i zwyczajnie nie mógł się teraz zjawić…

O trzeciej w nocy mu się udało. Miała dosyć przebierania nogami i prawdopodobnie była już zbyt zmęczona. Mogła albo usnąć, albo coś zrobić. Bardzo bezmyślnie więc (wiedziała o tym, ale miała to chwilowo w nosie) postanowiła odszukać go w jego komnatach. I mu powiedzieć.

~o~o~o~

Voldemort siedział w fotelu przy kominku i wciąż przyglądał się w zamyśleniu swojej lewej dłoni, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Jego twarz momentalnie wykrzywił podły uśmiech.

– Wejść.

W drzwiach stała dziewczyna.

– Nie miałaś oczekiwać mnie w swoich komnatach?

Drzwi zamknęły się za nią z cichym _klik_. Weszła do środka bez słowa. Słusznie, w końcu to było pytanie retoryczne. Postąpiła parę kroków naprzód i zakładając ręce na siebie, stanęła zaledwie pięć stóp od niego. Drżała ledwo widocznie, ale drżała. Odchylił rękę z kieliszkiem wina na bok.

– Nie boisz się, szlamo?

– Czego? – prychnęła, niezbyt przekonująco. Odstawił ła mieć jakieś błędne przekonanie o czymś.

– Nie jesteś głupia, daleko ci do tego – zaczął sycząc, podnosząc swój syk do poziomu, przy którym większość ludzi zaczynała nie tylko drżeć, ale i płakać. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie spotka się z taką reakcją z jej strony. Przyzwyczaiła się, co nie znaczyło, że nie cierpła jej teraz skóra na karku. – Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że każdego dnia, kiedy otwierasz oczy o poranku jesteś kimś innym – dalszym od tego, kim chciałabyś być, a bliższym tego, kim ja życzyłbym sobie, byś była.

Zaskoczył ją. Mrugnęła parę razy i zapomniała nawet o tym, że mogłaby coś powiedzieć.

– To są te subtelne zmiany w twoim zachowaniu, w twoich reakcjach, nawet wyglądzie. - Jego wzrok przemierzał jej twarz, zatrzymując się w kilku trudnych do zidentyfikowania miejscach. – Zmieniasz się. Nie jesteś już nawet taką straszną gryfonką. – Żachnęła się i nieco nerwowo odgarnęła do tyłu włosy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w płomień. On nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. – Chciałaś pozbyć się Bellatriks. Nie, żebyś nie miała ochoty wcześniej, ale teraz to byłoby coś zupełnie innego. Zabiłabyś ją, bo byś chciała, a nie dlatego, że „to wojna, jeśli nie cię nie zabiję, ty zabijesz mnie".

Momentalnie miała ochotę okrążyć się i otulić choćby prowizorycznie ramionami, – pod wpływem jego słów czy wzroku ogarnął ją straszliwy chłód – ale powstrzymała się. Tylko stała tam, przed nim, lekko, niemal niezauważalnie kołysząc się na palcach stóp.

Cichy, acz gęsty półmrok przecięły jego śliskie i prawdziwe słowa.

– Rzeźbię w tobie, a ty nie możesz, nie potrafisz, _nie chcesz_ nic z tym zrobić.

Sięgnął ręką i nalał sobie kolejny kieliszek wina. Przeniosła na niego wzrok. To było surrealistyczne – Voldemort pijący wino.

– Myślałam, że wolisz Crucio – wypowiedziała, wbijając swój wzrok w burgundową zawartość kieliszka.

Zobaczyła, że wolną dłonią sięga po leżącą na stoliku różdżkę. Instynktownie się cofnęła się. Tylko trochę, ale zauważalnie. Mogła być brawurowa, ale do czasu.

– Wolę? – Ręka trzymająca różdżkę spoczęła na podłokietniku fotela, jej wzrok przyciągnęły smukłe palce z pietyzmem gładzące różdżkę wzdłuż jej długości. Dopiero po paru sekundach zdała sobie sprawę, że się gapi i że się rumieni. – Usiądź, Granger – wysyczał cicho. Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę i speszona ostrożnie zbliżyła się do stojącego obok fotela. _Znany schemat._Może nie zauważył, pomyślała, łudząc się. _Czy to możliwe, żeby Voldemort… był pijany?_

Tyle że on musiał zobaczyć po jej minie, w jakim kierunku pobiegły jej myśli.

– Piję dla smaku, nie dla efektów. Nie mogłaś się doczekać, dlatego tu jesteś. Zero samodyscypliny – westchnął. - Słucham.

– Do czego to wszystko prowadzi? Ja. Tutaj.

Zobaczyła jedynie, jak powoli unosi swoje nieistniejące brwi.

– Byłem ciekaw, czy odważysz się spytać – zwłaszcza samej siebie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie chcesz wiedzieć?

– Czy moja wiedza coś by zmieniła?

Zmrużył oczy, kąciki jego warg uniosły się lekko.

– Tak, jesteś bystra – uniósł kieliszek do ust. Hermiona nie drgnęła. – Owszem, tym razem by zmieniła.

Chciała wstać z fotela, ale jednym nieznacznym ruchem dłoni podciął ją i wylądowała w nim z powrotem. Przyjemne w dotyku obicie fotela zaczęło drażnić jej skórę. I nudności. No tak...

– Skończ z tym – wysyczała. – Co chcesz zyskać w ten sposób?

– Lubię patrzeć, jak nieudolnie próbujesz z tym walczyć… a właściwie nie próbujesz, uciekasz jak tchórz. Nie masz żadnego, nawet intuicyjnego pojęcia o tym, co powinnaś z tym fantem zrobić, prawda? Przepadniesz jak i inni. Nie łudź się, że stanie się inaczej.

– Najpierw musisz pozbawić mnie mojej magii. Trwale. I znam twoje plany – oznajmiła zdecydowanie.

– Nie, nie znasz. I myśląc, że je znasz, wciąż liczysz, że uda ci się siebie ocalić, ale nic się takiego nie stanie, Granger.

– Jakiej reakcji oczekujesz, mówiąc mi coś takiego?

– Zaakceptowania, że twój los zależy tylko ode mnie, nie od kogokolwiek innego, a tym bardziej – nie od ciebie.

Pokręciła w skupieniu głową, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok.

– Możesz zdobyć moje ciało, moją magię, nawet mój umysł, ale nie zdobędziesz mojej duszy – wypowiedziała na pozór beznamiętnie, ściszając głos, marszcząc brwi. Poczuła w tej samej chwili coś dziwnego. Serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej. Było coś niepokojącego wewnątrz niej, co w tym momencie właśnie zaskoczyło.

Zaśmiał się okrutnie.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej duszy, Granger. Wbrew pewnemu podobieństwu, nie jestem diabłem.

– Zresztą – postanowiła dodać, unosząc zdecydowanie wzrok i uśmiechając się dziwnie, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie – nie mógłbyś tego uczynić. Bo zapanować nad czyjąś duszą, zwłaszcza, gdy samemu ma się jej jedynie marny skrawek, to coś zupełnie innego.

Voldemort odstawił kieliszek na stolik, ale Hermiona Granger zamknęła już za sobą drzwi.

Czy ona chciała, by potraktował to jako wyzwanie, czy prowokowała go nieświadomie? Zapewne to_trzecie_. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bardzo_Voldemortowi_ – jakkolwiek, miała o wiele więcej odwagi od większości jego śmiercożerców razem wziętych, więcej złudzeń też.

– Jaka to będzie strata – wyszeptał ironicznie, zbliżając usta do kieliszka, pociągając kolejny słodko-gorzki łyk. Płyn, który pił, w swej konsystencji faktycznie przypominał wino, w istocie nie miał z nim zbyt wiele wspólnego. I wciąż działał.

~o~o~o~

Był drugi grudnia. Pozostał jeden dzień do pełni.

Otworzyła oczy i nie była pewna, czy ta rozmowa wydarzyła się naprawdę, ale dotarło do niej że jej treść była jak najbardziej prawdziwa; że wraz z minionym dniem i nocą obudził się w niej niepokój, którego przyczyn nie mogła, a może naprawdę… naprawdę nie chciała wyłapać.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

Drugiego grudnia nad ranem przydarzył jej się Snape. Było wciąż ciemno, gdy usłyszała znajome chrząknięcie, które niegdyś zwykło wybijać ją z rytmu pracy na lekcjach eliksirów. Stawał koło jej kociołka i tak chrząkając, komentował jej wątpliwe według niego postępy.

Usiadła i przetarła dłońmi oczy, krzywiąc się od rażącego, zapalonego niespodziewanie światła. Była cholernie niewyspana.

– Wstawaj.

Zerknęła na niego spode łba, otwierając tylko jedno oko. Była nieco zdziwiona, że go widzi, w dodatku o tej porze.

– Nie słyszałaś?

Mruknęła jedynie coś pod nosem, zbierając się z łóżka i chcąc najwyraźniej poczłapać do łazienki. Powiódł za nią chłodnym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, które zatrzymało ją przy drzwiach. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Najpierw siadaj.

– Ale…

– Chodź tu i siadaj. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu.

Uniosła wysoko brwi, wciąż stojąc w progu, wzruszając ramionami z rezygnacją.

– Skoro już nie śpię, mogę przy okazji coś przekąsić? – spytała głośno. – Nie jadłam kolacji… W sumie mnie ssie.

Skinął głową. Jej żołądek nie powinien być problemem, zwłaszcza, że chciał _tylko_ porozmawiać.

– Jaina! – zawołała, a kiedy ta się zjawiła, kazała jej przynieść śniadanie, w tym dwie herbaty z mlekiem.

– Niech pan usiądzie – powiedziała, wskazując mu miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw niej. Pojawiła się skrzatka; dziękując wzięła od niej tacę.

Ziewnęła nieskrępowanie i przeczesała dłonią potargane włosy. Przesunęła w jego stronę herbatę, nawet na niego nie patrząc. On przyglądał jej się oceniająco, zadzierając swój ogromniasty nos do góry. Jego oczy były jak dwie groźne szparki, kiedy mrużył tak oczy.

– Więc, z czym masz problem, Granger? – spytał. Siedział z założonymi rękoma. Nie tykając swojej szklanki.

– Chyba ja powinnam zadać to pytanie. – Lekko potrząsając głową, spojrzała na niego, nieco zdezorientowanie, choć niezaprzeczalnie chłodno.

– Co cię gnębi? Obecnie.

– Nic?

Wyostrzyło mu się spojrzenie.

– Dlatego zjawił się tu pan o tej porze? – Pod wpływem jego niezmiennego wzroku postanowiła jednak odpowiedzieć – W porządku. – Jej głos nabrał cierpkiego tonu. – Co mnie gnębi… – zawiesiła się na chwilę. – A! – Podniosła palec do góry. – Może to, że coraz częściej łapię się na tym, że… się z nim zgadzam. Długo szukam argumentów przeciw, ale ich nie znajduję. A jestem absolutnie logiczna – oznajmiła jak gdyby nigdy nic, wracając do jedzenia. Skinął głową.

– Tak, oczywiście… – westchnął ze smutnym zrozumieniem, spodziewając się tego. – Granger, może mieć rację w wielu sprawach, ale w równie w wielu ich nie ma. Nie zapominaj o jego metodach. W jaki sposób dąży do tych swoich „światłych" celów. Ilu ludzi stając mu na drodze traci życie. W jaki sposób je traci.

_Brzmi jakby recytował coś, co sobie wcześniej przygotował. A może jestem przeczulona._ Spojrzała na niego na idiotę. Którym nie był.

– Zmienia metody – odparła, prowokując go, tak naprawdę mając tę całą dyskusję w nosie. Była śpiąca. Jaki był _właściwy_ cel jego wizyty? Nie kłopotałby się, gdyby coś nie było na rzeczy.

– Może sobie zmieniać metody, taktyki, ale to nie wymaże tego, co zrobił do tej pory. Nie zmieni tego, że jest tyranem, że tak naprawdę nie liczy się z nikim i niczym.

_I znowu to samo._

– Nie to mam na myśli – wtrąciła, kręcąc głową. Założyła ręce na siebie. Stwierdziła – niech mówi. Może się rozgada.

– Zrobi wszystko, absolutnie wszystko by osiągnąć swoje cele. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

Ziewnęła. Sennie przeżuwała swoją kromkę, patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

– Tak, tyle że historia rozliczy nas potem nie z metod, a z osiągnięć.

– Historia? – spytał chłodno. – Spędzasz z nim zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu. Wiesz, że ma na ciebie wpływ, że zmienia twoje myślenie, prawda? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę choćby z tego, co ma miejsce dwie kondygnacje niżej? Czy wiesz na czym tak spokojnie śpisz?

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z jego bestialstwa…

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę. Ale nie zaprzątasz sobie tym głowy. Jak wygodnie.

– Nie ma pan prawa mnie osądzać. Ja pana nie osądzam. I nie wybrałam sobie tego.

– Ciąży na tobie _pewna_ odpowiedzialność. Tak jak na mnie.

– Wiem. I znam swój cel. Nie mam zamiaru o nim zapominać. Choćby nie wiem co. Nie rozumiem, jaki ta rozmowa ma sens – warknęła zdecydowanie, urywając tę dyskusję. Opadła z powrotem na krzesło, wzięła kolejny, gwałtowny łyk herbaty.

Odchylił się w fotelu do tyłu. Jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej zadzierając głowę. Czy ta poza miała mu dodać grozy? Powagi? Zdecydowanie była przeczulona. To był tylko Snape.

– Jestem zmartwiony, Granger. – Zaczął syczeć, dźwięk jego słów jakoś dziwnie rozchodził się z treścią. – Możliwe, że nawet się boję myśleć o tym, co może się tu stać. Między wami. A stało się już wystarczająco wiele, jak sądzę. – Przewiercał ją swoimi chłodnymi, czarnymi oczyma. Coś w niej drgnęło, tak irytująco skręciło ją w żołądku. – Wiem, że jesteś cholernie inteligentną wiedźmą, nigdy nie chciałem ci tego przyznać, ale to głównie dlatego, że tak się z tym obnosiłaś. Wierzę w twój rozsądek i twoją inteligencję. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś młoda i niedoświadczona. Wciąż buzują w tobie hormony i... – Chciała mu przerwać, udając, że nie widzi związku. – Nie, Granger, nie! Jesteś młoda i choćbyś chciała temu nie wiem jak zaprzeczyć – podatna na wpływy. Może ci się wydawać, że w jakiś sposób walczysz z nim, a tak naprawdę wciąż walczysz ze sobą. Z nową sobą. A Czarny Pan to doświadczony, diabelnie sprytny sukinsyn. Wie co, jak i którędy. Ma doświadczenie w manipulowaniu ludźmi, a nastolatka, choćby nie wiem jak inteligentna, to dla niego tylko zabawka, marionetka. Otóż, nie tylko na twojej inteligencji będzie grał... gra – poprawił się – a na emocjach, potrzebach. Zastanów się nad swoimi słabymi stronami, a potem przyznaj w duchu, że właśnie na nich żeruje.

Mówił dokładnie to, czego wolała sobie nie mówić... zbyt często. Głośno brzmiało to zupełnie inaczej. I stawało się prawdą.

Przełknęła to, z trudem, ale przełknęła, chcąc nie chcąc, czerwieniąc się przy tym lekko, zarówno ze złości jak i wstydu. Tylko jej oczy, które były teraz zupełnie inne, zdawały nie reagować tak jak reszta ciała.

– Więc, określa pan swoją stronę... Albo coś udaje. Może On powinien o tym wiedzieć? – spytała jadowicie.

– Z nas dwojga, to mnie by uwierzył, nie miej złudzeń, Granger.

– Jest pan pewien?

– Absolutnie.

Skinęła do siebie głową, prychając pod nosem, nie mając zamiaru kłócić się z nim w tej kwestii. Nie było sensu.

– A tak właściwie… Co pan tu robi, tak naprawdę? Bo nie uwierzę… – zaczęła cedzić powoli. Przerwał jej.

– Draco Malfoy może się dziś „przypadkowo" zjawić w twoich komnatach. Nie będzie w najlepszym stanie z tego, co wiem. Powiedz mu o sobie tyle, ile uznasz za stosowne. Zrób to, co uznasz za stosowne, ale postaraj się mu pomóc. Postaraj się zrozumieć… – zawahał się chwilę – że każdy z nas tu o coś walczy. W takim czy innym sensie. Sens osobistej walki Dracona, wbrew temu, co mogłabyś myśleć, może być bliski twojemu.

– Draco Malfoy? – odparła beznamiętnie, mrugając parę razy. – Mam pomóc temu snobistycznemu dzieciakowi, który prześladował mnie przez cały Hogwart? Tej tchórzliwej fretce?

– I to jest dokładnie to, co miałem na myśli – mruknął do siebie pod nosem, jakkolwiek tak, żeby dosłyszała. – Daruj sobie te gadki, Granger. Nic o nim nie wiesz. Nie masz pojęcia przez co przeszedł w swoim życiu. Dlaczego był taki, a nie inny. Nie masz też pojęcia, przez co przechodzi obecnie, a to mogłoby… powinno się zmienić.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie zasługuje na moją pomoc, litość ani nic z tych rzeczy. Niech pan nie myśli, że jestem jakoś dobrą samarytanką, która…

– Oboje moglibyście sobie pomóc. I pomożecie. Granger, on tu się dziś zjawi i wiedz, że musisz mu pomóc. Dla swojego dobra. Dla jego dobra. Dla dobra nas wszystkich.

– Z pewnością.

– Mówię poważnie, zadufana w sobie kretynko. To nie do wiary, jak się zmieniłaś. Co się stało z wierzącą w ludzi Hermioną Granger?

– Uwierzyła w siebie i przepadła? – Jej wargi wykrzywił fałszywy uśmiech.

– Nawet tak nie kpij. Zrób to, Granger. I wiedz, że ja ci nie rozkazuję, tylko dobrze radzę, proszę – jak członek Zakonu członkinię Zakonu.

Spojrzała na niego ostro, niemalże z wyrzutem, że śmiał poruszyć tę kwestię. Przez chwilę milczeli oboje. Westchnęła wreszcie, rozkładając ręce w teatralnym geście.

– Zobaczymy. Oczywiście, rozegram to po swojemu. Jeśli uznam za stosowne… i za sensowne, pomogę mu.

Skinął głową, nieco odetchnąwszy. Wciąż przyglądał jej się ponuro.

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że tego nie spieprzysz, Granger. Nie myśl, że możesz podołać czemuś, czemu podołać naturalnie nie możesz. Dobrze waż swoje siły i szanse. I nie zmarnuj tego, co już zyskałaś.

– Pieprzenie. Puste słowa. Łatwo panu dawać mi nic nie dające rady? – odpowiedziała unosząc wysoko głowę.

Musieli śmiesznie tak wyglądać, oboje patrząc na siebie pod dość dziwnym kątem.

– Nie, niełatwo. Zwłaszcza kiedy ma się tak niewdzięcznego adresata. Prawda jest taka, że sama powinnaś dojść do tego, co zrobić. Ma to związek z twoimi wadami. Nad którymi powinnaś zapanować bez jego wiedzy, a potem wykorzystać jego przekonanie, że wciąż je masz.

– Skąd pewność, że to już się nie stało?

– Doprawdy wątpię. Posłuchaj mnie – zamilkł na chwilę, chcąc zyskać jej absolutną uwagę. - Teraz zmodyfikuję twoją pamięć. Nie będziesz pamiętała tej rozmowy, jakkolwiek będziesz pamiętała to, co ci przekazałem, a co stanie się podświadomą wiedzą, którą w odpowiednim momencie, mam nadzieję, że wykorzystasz. I pamiętaj Granger, cokolwiek stanie się dzisiaj czy jutro, pamiętaj – powtórzył z naciskiem – że to nie jest koniec.

_To tylko początek końca_, przeleciało mu przez myśl, ale szybko sobą potrząsnął.

Przez chwilę przypatrywała mu się tępo, z kanapką w pół drogi do jej ust.

– Co? – wykrzyknęła nagle zdezorientowana, zrywając się i chwytając za swoją różdżkę. Ale Snape wiedział już, co chce zrobić. Był szybszy. Komnatę rozjaśnił błysk. Dziewczyna opadła bezwładnie w jego ramiona.

Kiedy zrobił już z jej pamięcią to, co chciał, przeniósł ją na łóżku i okrył kołdrą. Czekało ją najprawdopodobniej jeszcze parę godzin snu. I dobrze. Może przez sen w jej głowie poukłada się parę rzeczy.

Pospiesznie ogarnął pokój tak, by nie było żadnych śladów jego bytności tutaj, ani tego, że wstawała. Nawet wypłukał jej magicznie usta, klnąc, że nie znalazł szybko żadnej wymówki dla niej spożywającej śniadanie. Nie zjadła wiele i nie powinna po przebudzeniu zdawać sobie sprawy, że miała w żołądku coś od wczorajszego obiadu.

Kiedy skończył, stanął z boku łóżka i jeszcze przez chwilę przypatrywał się w zamyśleniu śpiącej Hermionie. Wiedząc, że nikt nie patrzy, pozwolił sobie na zrzucenie nieczułej maski ze swojej twarzy. I tak przepełzły przez nią kolejno troska, niepokój, w końcu złość – nie na nią.

Zgasił światło i miał już wyjść, ale nagle coś w nim drgnęło i zatrzymało przy drzwiach. Błyskawicznie odwracając się wokół własnej osi, dopadł z powrotem do jej łóżka i ponownie wymierzył w nią swoją różdżkę.

_- Legilimency!_

~o~o~o~

Rozum i przyzwyczajenie podpowiadały jej od rana, że zapewne gdzieś ją dziś pociągnie lub zaskoczy jakimś wyjątkowo mrocznym i paskudnym materiałem do przyswojenia, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Była trzecia po południu, zdążyła już zjeść śniadanie i lunch. Nikt się po nią nie zjawił. Tkwiła między lustrem, gdzie zgłębiała swoje rysy, a oknem. Na horyzoncie malowało się coś ponurego, a ciężkie, zimowe chmury przyćmiewały światło dnia.

Czuła się źle z wczorajszymi wydarzeniami, a rozmowa, którą zdaje się jednak przeprowadziła z Voldemortem, nie zlikwidowała napięcia, które w niej narosło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Coś wyraźnie było nie tak i dręczyło jej podświadomość.

Stała teraz znów przed lustrem i wpatrywała się ślepo przed siebie... czy w siebie, starannie rozczesując włosy, dużo mniej niesforne i wzburzone ostatnimi czasy. Tak, miał rację. Zmiany były nieznaczne, ale zauważalne. Mrugnęła i w oczach stanęła jej ona sama, zmagająca się ze swoim sianem z niesłabnącym nawet na chwilę zapałem, klnąca zwyczajowo pod nosem i rzucająca wreszcie szczotką w kąt. Mrugnęła ponownie i wróciła Hermiona powoli ciągnąca szczotkę przez brązowe fale, z miną niezdradzającą żadnych emocji, kiedy wewnątrz w niej coś tak ewidentnie się burzyło.

Po obiedzie uznając, że zapewne nie musi na niego czekać w swojej komnacie, opuściła ją, by spróbować go odnaleźć. Nie, żeby był jej niezbędny, żeby łaknęła towarzystwa Czarnego Pana. Sęk w tym, że nigdy nie była zostawiona samej sobie do tak późnej pory, bez żadnej wiadomości, niczego. Poza tym nie znosiła czekać, a pewne rzeczy zwyczajnie wolała mieć za sobą.

Przemierzyła korytarze, nie natykając się na nikogo.

– Czy jest tu jakiś Czarny Pan? – rzuciła zrezygnowanie w zakurzoną przestrzeń jego sanktuarium, wychylając się przez próg. Nic jej nie odpowiedziało. – Świetnie – mruknęła niecierpliwie. Zatrzasnęła drzwi biblioteki i nieco niepewnie ruszyła w stronę jego komnat.

Wyciągała już rękę, by zapukać do jego drzwi, kiedy coś mignęło jej przed oczyma, a następnie się z nią zderzyło. Jej twarz zanurzyła się z czymś miękkim i aksamitnym. Niedługo mogła się tym cieszyć. Jeden łapczywy oddech później dwie chłodne dłonie pochwyciły ją chcąc odepchnąć, ale ona odskoczyła pierwsza, tym samym zrywając z siebie przytrzymujące kleszcze. Otóż, Lucjusz Malfoy, z podkulonym ogonem i w wyraźnie nienajlepszym, bo z lekka zakrwawionym stanie, wypadł z komnaty swojego mistrza, by z impetem zderzyć się ze szlamą. Zanim ustąpiła mu miejsca pod wpływem jego nienawidzącego wzroku, jakiś dziwny odruch kazał jej posłać w jego stronę chamski uśmieszek. Widziała, jak pomknęła ku niej czysta nienawiść, ale powstrzymując się tylko i wyłącznie z wyższej konieczności, która stała niedaleko za nim, w głębi komnaty, ruszył ku swoim świeżo pilnym sprawom. Jej wzrok powędrował za oddalającym się pospiesznie Malfoyem.

Jednak na wprost niej coś wołało o jej uwagę. Drzwi, czy może wrota do jego komnat były wciąż otwarte. Coś gramoliło się w pobliżu jego stóp i nie była to Nagini, której zresztą nie widziała już od dawna. Człowiek.

– Nie mam na ciebie teraz czasu, Granger.

Ton jego głosu był wymowny, ale właśnie to coś u jego stóp, przykuło jej uwagę i powstrzymało wycofywanie się, kiedy to już miała dać zatrzasnąć sobie drzwi przed nosem.

– Czy to jest Draco Malfoy? – spytała z zainteresowaniem i niedowierzaniem, bez zastanowienia postępując parę kroków naprzód, próbując z bliska ocenić to, co widzi. A nie był to przyjemny widok.

Coś, co prawie nie przypominało człowieka, spojrzało na nią przez szparki, które były wcześniej jego szarymi oczyma.

Voldemort zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy nie uderzyła się w głowę. Widział to w niej. Była niespokojna i rozkojarzona. Podejrzliwa. Wyczuwał to w jej magicznej aurze, która była dla niego tak dobrze wyczuwalna, zwłaszcza teraz. Bez pozwolenia, znów ignorując bariery przeciw nieporządnym gościom, weszła do jego komnaty i poczęła zastanawiać się nad tożsamością młodego Malfoya. Zignorowała go. Jej ciekawość była faktycznie porażającą. Na tyle, że mogła stać się dla niej niebezpieczna, jako że potrafiła wyłączyć jej świadomość z tego, co się działo wokół niej. Pozostawał sam przedmiot zainteresowania.

– Granger – warknął. Ocuciło ją to, ale nie wywołało pożądanego strachu. To robiło się dla niego coraz trudniejsze. Okiełznać Hermionę Granger bez użycia siły.

– Panie – wypowiedziała znacząco, z nutą kpiny w głosie, podnosząc ku niemu swój wzrok, nagle uprzytomniając sobie co robi. - Mogę go mieć na dzisiejszy wieczór? – Czarny Pan uniósł niewidzialną brew, nie do końca wierząc w to, co właśnie powiedziała ta mała szlama. Nie będąc pewnym, co ma, na Kirke, na myśli. – O ile ty już z nim skończyłeś. Mamy pewne rachunki do wyrównania. – Dobra, ostatnie zdanie go nieco uświadomiło. Przecież się nienawidzą. Od zawsze. Dobrze pamiętał jak osobiście polecał młodemu Malfoyowi, nigdy nie mieć skrupułów wobec szlam, a zwłaszcza_tej jednej_.

Jakkolwiek nieco zaskoczył go obecny obrót zdarzeń. Będzie musiał porozmawiać ze Snape'm.

– O, nie sądzę, Granger – odparł postępując parę kroków naprzód, przestępując z gracją nad chłopakiem. Ale nie cofnęła się. Co mogło jej się stać?

– Mogę spytać, czemu nie? – spytała jak gdyby nigdy nic, unosząc brwi.

– _Legilimency! –_wdarł się gwałtownie do jej umysłu, próbując znaleźć coś, co wskazywałoby na jej pobudki. Nie znalazł nic poza głęboką niechęcią. Więc chciała wykorzystać swoją pozornie wyższą pozycję do wyrównania rachunków? W zasadzie nie miałby nic przeciwko. Jego usta na chwilę wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Na kolana.

– Słucham?

Machnął różdżką. Jej kolana uderzyły o twardą posadzkę. Spojrzała na niego w wyraźnym szoku. Gdy tylko uderzyło w nią jego zaklęcie, jej własna magia zaczęła w niej żywo wirować. Dotarło do niej, że pierwszy raz trzasnął ją od… cholernie dawna.

Wtedy coś cię stało. Wyblakło, pociemniało wokół gwałtownie, mimo że obraz został, tyle że jakby wyprał się z kolorów. Pogrążyła się w niezbyt pewnym siebie, powoli rozmazującym się śnie.

Z ogromnym hukiem rozwarły się okna i do środka zmiatając ją błyskawicznie pod ścianę, wdarła się mroczna, potężna wichura. Voldemort, jakby zupełnie odporny na szalejący wokół żywioł, wyjęty z tej przestrzeni, którą ów objął, stał twardo i niewzruszenie. Widziała jego przepełnioną satysfakcję twarz tylko przez chwilę, bo sekundę później, żywioł cofnął się, zabierając ją ze sobą – przez okno i ku ciemnemu niebu. Huragan porwał ją wysoko, w czarne chmury i koszmar duszy. W tej sile, która ją uniosła i wzięła w posiadanie, poczuła smolistą otchłań piekła. Nie mogła nabrać oddechu, bo jej płuca wypełniał palący żar. Ale siła podmuchu zaczęła nagle słabnąć, co przyniosło jej przerażające zrozumienie.

Spadnie.

I kiedy tylko przeszło jej to przez myśl, runęła w dół, a dno otchłani poczęło zbliżać się z zatrważającą prędkością. Wiatr i gęsta, nienaturalna ciemność stłumiły jej krzyki. Gdy zostało jej niewiele czasu, zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała tego widzieć.

Ocknęła się.

Natychmiast zrozumiała, co zaszło.

– Co teraz? – wyszeptała, nie patrząc na niego, dysząc ciężko, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. To był jej najgorszy koszmar.

– Częstuj się. – odparł, uśmiechając się podle, wskazując na leżącego już bez przytomności chłopaka.

~o~o~o~

– Gran-ger? – wyjąkał niepewnie młody Malfoy, próbując zidentyfikować osobę, która pochylała się nad nim z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

– Uleczyłam to, co mogłam. Leż, jesteś bardzo słaby. Przez jakiś czas jeszcze będziesz.

– Granger! Co tu do cholery robisz! Jesteś… szlamą… – wymamrotał, chcąc brzmieć w sposób oburzony, ale nie wyszło mu, nie miał siły. Jak na jej gust wciąż był w szoku.

– Jesteś… szlamą… – przedrzeźniła go.

Usiadła w fotelu z widokiem na łóżko. Założyła ręce na siebie. Przekrzywiła głowę. Westchnęła.

– Twój ojciec nie mógł ci wspomnieć o tym drobiazgu, jest pod przysięgą, jak wszyscy. Teraz ty też zapewne będziesz musiał ją złożyć. Wyobraź sobie, Draconie Malfoyu… – Blondyn kręcąc głową chciał się podnieść z łóżka, ale zareagowała wystarczająco szybko. – Rusz się! – zagroziła tak przekonywująco, że chłopak szybko opadł na swoje miejsce. Kontynuowała. – Wyobraź sobie, że dokładnie cztery miesiące temu spędzałam sobie beztrosko wakacje we Włoszech, kiedy nieświadoma niczego weszłam w interakcję z pewnym śmierciożercą. Oczywiście, nie wiedziałam wtedy, że to był śmierciożercą, miał twarz, która nie należała do niego, co więcej…

Ciągnęła swoją historię przez następną godzinę, wnikając w _szczegóły_.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, a jednak jesteś tu, więc… to ma sens, a jednocześnie go nie ma. Na Salazara, jak on mógł dopuścić do siebie brudną szlamę – zaczął z obrzydzeniem i niedowierzaniem, wyrzucając z siebie słowo „szlama" tak, jakby chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się go ze swoich ust.

Hermiona roześmiała się demonicznie, w jej oczach błyskało coś, czego nigdy tam nie widział. Jego twarz wykrzywił dość charakterystyczny dla niego grymas. Rozdziawił usta. Była inna, zdecydowanie nie była tą Hermioną Granger, którą pamiętał z Hogwartu. Żeby to stwierdzić nie potrzebował dnia czy godziny. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie. Jakiś typowo ślizgoński chłód zalągł się w jej oczach. Wciąż wygadana i wszechwiedząca, jasne, ale i pewna siebie, zimna, zdaje się, że wyrachowana. Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, prześwietlała go spojrzeniem w podobny sposób jak zwykł to czynić Czarny Pan.

– Czy masz aż tyle złudzeń, Draconie Malfoyu, by myśleć, że on naprawdę, dosłownie, brzydzi się tak zwanych szlam? Czy uprawiałby ze mną seks, gdyby naprawdę tak było? Nie. Wybrałby wtedy zapewne bardziej brutalny sposób, by uzależnić mnie od siebie. Zrobił to, bo wolał zrobić to w ten sposób.

Draco rozwarł szerzej oczy. Albo jej się zdawało, albo się czerwienił. Kto wie – czy ze złości, czy ze wstydu.

– Chwila, chwila – uniósł rękę chcąc jej przerwać. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że podobało ci się? Do kurwy nędzy. - Przejechał dłonią przez włosy. – Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest człowiekiem na tyle, by robić takie rzeczy!

– Jest najpotężniejszym, najbardziej niebezpiecznym czarodziejem od czasów Salazara. Musi mieć pewne umiejętności... – oznajmiła najzupełniej poważnie. Zresztą, nie żeby to był prawdziwy seks. To była kara, to była metoda. To miało pomieszać jej myśli i uczucia. Przychodziło jej na myśl tysiące określeń dla tego, co miało wtedy miejsce i seks tu jej zwyczajnie nie pasował.

To nie było prawdziwe.

Przy okazji ślepego wpatrywania się w ścianę zdała sobie sprawę, że czuje się dziwnie i że ostatnio czuła się tak w noc, kiedy przeszła przemianę i groziła Snape'owi. Silna i zdeterminowana. Mówili wtedy, że jest w szoku. Czy teraz też była? To byłoby ich dwoje. Ale dlaczego miałaby być w szoku? Czuła się trochę jak nagle olśniona, coś doszło do niej, nie wiadomo skąd i nagle w jej głowie pojawił się cały plan działania; była w pełni świadoma, dlaczego robi to, co robi.

Obruszyła się, podniosła z fotela i spojrzała drapieżnie na Malfoya z czymś, co pomyślała, że powinno go przerazić. I tak, instynktownie przesunął się po pościeli w stronę wezgłowia łóżka.

– Dlaczego mi to wszystko powiedziałaś? – wydusił z siebie nieudolnie próbując ukryć drżenie głosu. Draco Malfoy zawsze był tchórzem.

– Przecież chciałeś wiedzieć – odparła prosto.

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie jestem idiotą, Granger. Nie powiedziałaś mi tego _wszystkiego_ bez powodu. Liczysz na coś, prawda? – skrzywił się wyraźnie. – Nie będę wchodził z tobą w żadne układy, tym bardziej o niczym ci nie powiem. Mój ojciec…

– Nie pleć bzdur. Twój ojciec… – przerwała sama sobie. – Daj spokój. Obserwowałam go na spotkaniach. Dba tylko i wyłącznie o swój otulony jedwabiem tyłek – prychnęła. – I powiesz mi, Malfoy. Powiesz mi wszystko i zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci każę. – Klasnęła w dłonie. – Pytanie pierwsze: Czy Czarny Pan związał cię jakąkolwiek wieczystą przysięgą, która wciąż ma moc?

Chłopak uparcie milczał. Podniosła oczekująco brwi. Nic. Więc się nie zawahała.

–_Crucio!_

Zanim zdała sobie sprawę, co robi, jakiej metody używa, była w tym zbyt daleko, by nawet chcieć to przerwać_._To był jej pierwszy Cruciatus w życiu i wyzwolił w niej energię, która sprawiła, że poczuła się ę wypełniły krzyk chłopaka, a ona miała wrażenie, że unosi się parę cali nad ziemią. Faktem jednak było to, że nie zdawała sobie w tej chwili do końca sprawy z tego, co robi. I co to znaczy. Poszła za jakiś dziwnym odruchem i teraz oto miała kontrolę nad sytuacją. Wreszcie.

Prawie.

Bo ten oto niewątpliwie fascynujący moment wybrał sobie Voldemort na swoje wtargnięcie. Otworzyły się drzwi i wpadł do komnaty, wtłaczając do niej jak welon swą ponurą aurę. Hermiona odwróciła głowę, zerwała klątwę, błyskawicznie rzuciła Silencio, ponowiła Cruciatusa. Nie odwróciła od niego wzroku, kiedy zatrzymał się dosłownie krok od niej. Górował nad nią, a ona z beznamiętną, nieco może fałszywie niewinną miną spoglądała na niego spod rzucających długi cień rzęs. Rozchyliła lekko wargi, chcąc nabrać więcej powietrza. Utrzymanie klątwy kosztowało ją w tym momencie wiele wysiłku.

– Chłopak ma wrócić rano do domu. Żywy – oznajmił, jego spojrzenie paliło ją. Podejrzewała, że jest zaskoczony jej nagłym, tak wiele znaczącym wybuchem, ale ukrył to starannie. – Ty natomiast… pamiętaj o tym, żeby się wyspać.

Zmarszczyła brwi. O czym on mówił?

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, nie zważając na zmagającego się z ogromnym bólem i krzyczącego bez głosu chłopaka. Dzielił ich niecały metr. Skinęła głową. Minęły kolejne sekundy, zanim się odezwał.

– Powinnaś to znieść za jakieś dwie minuty. Więcej może przypłacić życiem – oznajmił i odwracając się, wypadł z komnaty. I te jego majestatycznie powiewające czarne szaty, szaty skrywające nie lada ciało, pomyślała. Tak, zdecydowanie było dziś coś nie tak z jej nastrojem. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej jak dwuznaczne były jego słowa. _Pamiętaj, żeby się wyspać._

_Merlinie._

Wtedy przypomniała sobie o magii wciąż wypływającej z jej różdżki. Przerwała klątwę. Oboje nabrali głośno powietrza niemal w tym samym momencie.

– Więc jak sam widzisz, powiesz mi wszystko, Malfoy. A ja już postaram się o to, by Czarny Pan się o tym nie dowiedział. Więc co z tą wieczystą przysięgą?

– Nie… – wyjęczał dysząc. – Tylko to – poklepał się po przedramieniu, które nosiło Mroczny Znak. Unikał jednak jej wzroku. Nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu swoich kłamstw.

– Pomyślmy, bo jest parę opcji do rozważenia, prawda? Opcja pierwsza: Jest coś, o czym nie mogę się dowiedzieć, ponieważ Czarny Pan zabezpieczył się przed moją wiedzą czymś więcej niż groźbami. Opcja druga: Nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć, ale Czarny Pan zdaje sobie sprawę, że mogę to z ciebie wydusić i znaczy to tyle, że pozwolił mi to z ciebie wydusić, chyba, że sam mi powiesz, co oszczędzi czasu i krzyku. Jakkolwiek – oznacza to wtedy tyle, że te informacje są nic nie warte, mają wprowadzić mnie w błąd lub być spustem przyczyniającym się do jakiejś mojej porażki. Opcja numer trzy jest najciekawsza, bo łączy w sobie dwie wcześniejsze opcje. Jest coś o czym mogę się dowiedzieć i ma mnie wprowadzić w błąd, i jednocześnie istnieje coś, czego wiedzieć nie mogę. Pewnym jest to, że _coś_ zdecydowanie jest na rzeczy. Mam takie uczucie, że twoja obecność tu i teraz, nie wynika tylko i wyłącznie z mojego czy jego widzimisię. I ty przemilczasz coś, co nie jest dobrym posunięciem, Malfoy. Powiedz mi, bo doprawdy wątpię w opcję numer jeden. Opcja trzecia najpewniej.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Patrzył na nią, jakby się obraził, wyraźnie niezadowolony, ponieważ Hermiona Granger miała w tym momencie całkowitą rację.

– Więc, powtórzę pytanie, ten jeden jedyny raz… Co jest obecnie na rzeczy między Czarnym Panem a Malfoyami?

– Nie wiem wszystkiego, ale… - zaczął ociągając się, przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu.

– Nikt tu nie wie wszystkiego, Malfoy. Nawet ja, a może zwłaszcza ja – mruknęła do siebie pod nosem. - Nie mam pojęcia co tu się do cholery dzieje. – Zachichotała upiornie.

Jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy to, że Granger ma nie po kolei w głowie. I że jej nie zna. I że jest niebezpiecznie wnerwiająca. Albo na odwrót – wnerwiająco niebezpieczna. A on nie mógł związku z tym nic zrobić, nie w tej chwili, może później… Zacisnął w złości pięści.

– Dasz mi powiedzieć, do kurwy nędzy? – warknął przerywając jej opętańczy chichot.

Uśmiechając się wymuszenie, wciąż dziwnie rozbawiona, wykonała miękki gest ręką sugerujący, że może mówić.

– Czarny Pan nalegał od jakiegoś czasu, by mój ojciec zdradził mu położenie Wyrm Inn. To posiadłość, która należy do naszego rodu od niemal dwóch tysiącleci. Prawdopodobnie jedna z najstarszych budowli kamiennych w Anglii. Kto wie, co w sobie skrywa i dlaczego Czarny Pan tak bardzo chce ją „zwiedzić". Z pewnością ma swoje powody.

– Wyrm Inn, Malfoy? – prychnęła. – Żartujesz, tak nazywa się wasza pradawna rodowa rezydencja? – Spoważniała. – Od jak dawna próbuje to wydusić z twojego ojca? – spytała rzeczowo.

– Od miesiąca.

– I jakim cudem wciąż mu się to nie udało?

Stała z założonymi rękoma, opierając się o kolumnę łóżka. Jej różdżka zwisała niemal bezwładnie z jej dłoni. Coś podpowiadało mu, że tylko pozornie. Bardzo mu w tym momencie kogoś przypominała.

– Wyrm Inn jest czymś w rodzaju naszej pustelni, ostatniej deski ratunku. Zawdzięczamy temu miejscu przetrwanie rodu. Znajdowaliśmy tam schronienie podczas licznych wojen i niebezpieczeństw...

– Jak na tchórzy przystało – wtrąciła ponownie.

Chłopak przewrócił oczyma. Z minuty na minutę nabierał sił, co znaczyło jednocześnie tyle, że stawał się coraz mniej obojętny wobec jej irytującego zachowania. Nigdy jej nie znosił, ale teraz przechodziła samą siebie. Co gorsza – chwilowo był na nią skazany. Nie wiadomo z jakim skutkiem. Sam nie wiedział, czemu kontynuował tę rozmowę w ten sposób, ale wiedział przecież, że to powinien właśnie robić – dzielić się swoją_wiedzą._

– Informacji tej nie można zdradzić nikomu spoza rodziny, o ile naszemu rodowi nie zagrozi – nagłe wymarcie. Czarny Pan próbował Legilimencji, kazał nawet mojemu ojcu aportować się tam razem z nim. Wszystko na nic. Z początku myślał też, że wystarczy zwyczajnie iść za słowami, które przekazał mu mój ojciec i trochę poznęcać się nade mną, ale to starożytna magia. Tak jakby ta klątwa, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, czymkolwiek to jest… jakby to wiedziało, że wcale nie chce mnie zabić, a jedynie doprowadzić na skraj. Mój ojciec całkiem dosłownie nie mógł z siebie tego wydusić. To, że nie chciał, to zupełnie inna sprawa – ściszył głos i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Wyobraź sobie, że _to_ dziś było jedynie niewinną zabawą w porównaniu z tym, co miało miejsce dwa tygodnie temu.

– Ale przecież twój ojciec zawsze mógłby spłodzić kolejną fretkę.

– Ty brudna… – urwał, przypominając sobie z kim ma teraz do czynienia. – Mój ojciec jest bezpłodny. Dzięki Niemu. Jednak Czarny Pan nie zaryzykuje przerwania linii naszego rodu. Jesteśmy mu wierni od początku. Choćby chciał temu zaprzeczyć, potrzebuje nas, kto wie, może nas nawet w jakimś sensie szanuje. – W to nie uwierzę, pomyślała, patrząc na chłopaka z wyraźnym pobłażaniem. – Zresztą Malfoyowie zawsze przystawali z potomkami Slyterina. Barbeusami, Gauntami, Donehillami… – Coś irytująco dumnego błysnęło w jego oczach.

– Pozazdrościć.

Malfoy pokręcił głową.

– Dzięki majątkowi mojego ojca Czarny Pan może realizować wiele swoich celów. Całe życie posługuje się pieniędzmi innych. Nawet ten dom nie należy do niego, jest _wywłaszczony_.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu, krzywo. Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Dumbledore podobno wspomniał coś kiedyś Harry'emu na ten temat. Kiedy Riddle był małą sierotką miał taką małą kolekcję…

– Ojciec sporo ci opowiada, hę? Aż tak ci ufa?

Nie odpowiedział.

– Więc szuka innego sposobu na uzyskanie tej informacji – mruknęła do siebie. – Ciekawe czy to, że tu jesteś, ma z związek z tą sprawą, a może to zupełnie inny kawałek zabawy. Mam takie dziwne przeczucie… nie, pewność, że mieliśmy się dziś spotkać, że moje wtargnięcie do jego komnat i rozpoznanie ciebie w tej krwawej papce nie było kwestią mojej niecierpliwości czy ciekawości…

Draco spuścił wzrok.

– Jakkolwiek, przyjdzie się nam dowiedzieć po _fakcie_, zapewne, czymkolwiek miałby nie być.

Hermiona podeszła bliżej do chłopaka, marszcząc brwi.

– Wiesz, że odbywamy chyba pierwszą normalną rozmowę w _naszej_ historii?

– Pieprz się, szlamo – odparł automatycznie, a jego usta wykrzywił typowy, malfoyowy uśmieszek. Nawet ona uśmiechnęła się lekko na tę odpowiedź, by zaraz jednak szybko spoważnieć.

– Jak wielką wolnością osobistą cieszysz się dzisiejszymi dniami?

– Ostatnimi czasy niewielką. Jestem nieco na smyczy. Rodzice mi nie ufają, Czarny Pan oczywiście też nie… tak naprawdę dziwię się, że jeszcze żyję, ale jak mówiłem, zdaje się istnieć jakiś powód.

– Mhmmmm, zdaje się – mruknęła pod nosem. – Myślę, że jakoś sobie z tym wszystkim poradzimy. Snape zostawił mi trochę Eliksiru Wielosokowego jakiś czas temu. Plus parę sprytnych zaklęć i do przodu.

– Co masz właściwie na myśli, Granger?

– Czy to nie oczywiste? Zmieniasz strony, Malfoy. Nie na taką szansę czekałeś? Nie jesteś głupi, zdążyłeś się już przekonać jak wygląda bycie śmierciożercą.

– Zwariowałaś. Nie jestem też głupi na tyle, by nie wiedzieć, która strona wygra.

– Moja – odparła.

– Tak, a co masz przez to na myśli?

– Och, proszę cię!

Zaczęła chodzić w tę i we w tę, zastanawiać się. Widział jak krzywi się, jak walczy ze swoimi argumentami, jak wymachuje rękoma w trakcie tych swoich mentalnych zmagań.

– I myślisz, że on na to pozwoli, ba! Że już o tym nie wie? – wodził za nią wzrokiem.

– Jeśli nawet tak jest, cóż, myślę, że tak – pozwoli mi na to. Może jesteś pułapką, przynętą czy czymś w tym rodzaju, ale nie dbam o to. Zrobimy to po mojemu i mówiąc kolokwialnie – wykiwamy go. Nie może przewidzieć każdego mojego ruchu. Nie jest wróżką.

– A czy bierzesz pod uwagę swoje wcześniejsze teorie? Że on cię podpuszcza? Że być może robisz dokładnie to, co chce, żebyś robiła?

– Biorę.

– Jesteś pewna? Jesteś tego całkowicie pewna? Myślisz, że nie jesteśmy w tej chwili dwójką nastolatków, która snuje swoje naiwne i żałosne plany przeciw najpotężniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi w historii. On jest genialny, Granger. A my? To zapewne przekracza nasze pojmowanie.

Zmarszczyła brwi. W sumie to miał racje, ale…

– Malfoy, on nie jest bogiem. Seksu – może... – wtrąciła niewinnie, prychając do siebie pod nosem. Malfoy tym samym złapał się za głowę. Ta dziewczyna była chora. Cho-ra! – Ale nie jest nieomylny, wszechmocny ani wszechwiedzący. Chce, żebyśmy to wierzyli i patrz, udaje mu się to, ale tak nie jest.

Zaśmiał się nagle, nieco nerwowo i sam nie wiedząc czemu, rozpogodził na chwilę. Być może pierwszy raz od dawna. Tak, Granger miała _jakąś_rację, może na to właśnie czekał. Na cokolwiek. Była czymś czego mógłby się teraz chwycić. I bez względu na to, ile niebezpieczeństwa miałoby to ze sobą nie nieść, wreszcie mógłby o coś powalczyć. Mogło być warto.

Hermiona natomiast utrzymała przekonywująca fasadę, chcąc dać chłopakowi poczucie, że ma do czynienia z kimś, kto wie, co robi.

Owszem, poczuła przypływ nadziei, patrząc w chwilowo i niepewnie rozjaśnioną twarz Malfoya, którego faktycznie nie potrafiła nienawidzić jak kiedyś. Tego typu uczucia zniknęły z niej wraz z tymi szarymi dniami tutaj. Wyciszyła je przedzierając się przez kolejne czarnomagiczne księgi, patrząc w Jego chłodne, pozbawione śladu emocji oczy.

I zobaczywszy Dracona w tym stanie, parę godzin wcześniej, nie poczuła radości, że widzi swojego dawnego, szkolnego wroga. Nie poczuła też złości. Pojawiło się natomiast jakieś dziwne poczucie obowiązku. Coś chyba do niej dotarło. Choć to nie było najbardziej istotna sprawa. Podejrzewała, że o ile Draco Malfoy naprawdę chcę zmienić swoją sytuację, jego szanse są niewielkie. Ale powiedzmy sobie – zawsze były małe. Ten chłopak nigdy nie nadawał się do bycia śmierciożercą. W Hogwarcie starał się udawać zimnego drania, ale w głębi chował się wrażliwy i cóż, zastraszony chłopak. Rozumiała to, patrząc w jego twarz, słuchając tego, co mówi i jak mówi. Jego podłość była tylko pozorna. Nie miał w sobie tej zimnej krwi i wyrachowania, co jego ojciec. Nie był doszczętnie zły, a słaby, nieodporny na złe wpływy. Zresztą, nic dziwnego. Miał tak od dziecka, więc od zawsze.

Teraz być może przyszła więc jego szansa, by się zrehabilitować. Być może dorósł już do tego i mógł jej pomóc, naprawdę pomóc. Tak jak i ona jemu. _Być może._

Tym samym nie była pewna, czy posłucha dziwnej rady Voldemorta. Wyspać się? Miała Malfoyowi zbyt wiele do powiedzenia i mogło nie starczyć jej nocy.

Nie wiedziała też, czy rozmawiając z nim, nie wydaje na niego wyroku. Czy go jeszcze po tym zobaczy? Musiała mieć nadzieję.

Skrzywiła się.

Nadzieję? Raczej naprawdę dobry plan.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15**

Nie wpadł do swoich komnat, ponieważ był najzupełniej spokojny. To, czego był świadkiem przed chwilą, nie miało żadnego wpływu na jego nastrój i szeroko pojęte dobre czy może właściwiej – beztrosko _złe_samopoczucie. Granger rzucająca pierwszego Cruciatusa w życiu, utrzymująca go bez największego problemu przez kilka minut (musiała być tak ciemna!), nie mogła mieć nic wspólnego z tym, że teraz odruchowo sięgał po coś ręką.

Jego dłoń zatrzymała się koło butli z napojem do złudzenia przypominającym w swej konsystencji wino. Tyle że ów płyn wpływał na temperament w zgoła odmienny sposób. Uspokajał. Wyciszał wszelkie zaburzające trzeźwe myślenie emocje.

Ponieważ musiał się wycofać z jednego ze swych młodzieńczych, lekkomyślnych przedsięwzięć, od miesiąca pił to gorzkie cholerstwo. Zwłaszcza, że ona tu była, panoszyła się i nie mógł zrobić z tym tego, na co tak naprawdę miał ochotę.

Jego palce jeden jedyny raz zabębniły o drewnianą powierzchnię. Zamyślił się.

Granger samym swoim wyzywającym spojrzeniem, sposobem, w jaki zaciskała czy przygryzała wargi, jak zakładała na siebie ręce oczekując wyjaśnień, jak nieświadomie na niego przytupywała, jak unosiła lekko, dumnie głowę, kiedy pytał ją o coś, a ona wciąż nie znała odpowiedzi... wystawiała na próbę jego sławne opanowanie. Czasem tak korciło go, by po prostu pójść za instynktem, zrobić to, czego robić zdecydowanie nie powinien. W każdym razie gdyby nie to, że jednocześnie potrzebował, by myślała, że może robić, to co robi, ta cała jej gryfońska szopka byłaby już dawno skończona.

Kiedyś, kiedy nie rozumiał, że pewne cele wymagają osobistych poświęceń, w życiu by do czegoś takiego nie dopuścił. Jednak w przeszłości popełnił zbyt wiele błędów, które wynikały z jego braku cierpliwości i ignorancji. Dziś wiedział lepiej, jakkolwiek tym razem cofnął dłoń.

Zapłaci mu za to. Tak czy siak. Prędzej czy później.

~o~o~o~

Spoczął na swoim domniemanym tronie i sięgnął różdżką do przedramienia. Nie musiał długo czekać.

– Severusie, co jej dokładnie powiedziałeś? Zjawiła się dziś nieproszona w moich komnatach i niemal zażądała Dracona Malfoy'a dla siebie na wieczór. To niedokładnie tak miało wyglądać, czyż nie?

Snape wiedząc, że to najlepsze wyjście, spojrzał swojemu panu prosto w oczy.

– Mój panie, powiedziałem jej to, co mi kazałeś – że Malfoy może zjawić się w jej komnatach i że ma mu pomóc. Zgodziła się, więc następnie zmodyfikowałem jej pamięć. Jestem pewien, Dracon poradził sobie z tą małą zmianą planów bez problemu.

Snape mówił prawdę. Voldemort westchnął w duchu, jednocześnie skinąwszy na tamtego, by wstał.

– Będzie wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, ale raczej nie powinna dojść do tego, że Wyrm Inn to bujda. Wciąż nie ma pojęcia o Legilimencji, a młody Malfoy… trzeba przyznać, że chłopak się wyrobił. Nie powinien mieć problemów z odgrywaniem ofiary. Obaj wiemy, że zasadniczo ma to we krwi.

Snape nie mógł sobie zapobiec i jego wargi drgnęły lekko, zupełnie jakby miał się uśmiechnąć. Rzadko zdarzało się Czarnemu Panu przemawiać tak otwarcie, co nieco go zdziwiło.

– Co może wymyślić przez noc, mój panie? – spytał, w istocie się nad tym zastanawiając.

Lord Voldemort na chwilę pozostawiał Snape'a bez odpowiedzi.

– Z pewnością coś wymyśli. Pytanie – jak bardzo wpisze się to w moje plany. – Voldemort zawiesił na moment swoją wypowiedź. Wstał z potężnego fotela i zaczął przechadzać się długimi krokami po komnacie. Wodził za czymś wzrokiem, w ten sposób rozplanowując w przestrzeni przyszłe zdarzenia. Snape przyzwyczaił się do tego widoku, czekał aż jego pan kontynuuje. Voldemort w końcu zatrzymał się i, patrząc na swój tron, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, przemówił dziwnym, odległym nieco tonem głosu. – Chcę jej u swojego boku, Severusie. Chcę jej bardziej niż jakiejkolwiek innej czarownicy. Mógłbym usunąć jej pamięć i ukształtować ją od nowa, tak jak tego sobie zażyczę, ale niosłoby to pewne ryzyko. Mam wystarczająco duże opóźnienia w realizacji swoich planów. Poza tym, ileż satysfakcji podaruje mi jej świadomość mojego zwycięstwa nad nią. Takiego zwycięstwa! Musi pamiętać, kim była. Musi znać i rozumieć swoje nowe miejsce w chwili, kiedy będę osiągał pełnię władzy i chwały.

_To brzmi jakby…_ Snape urwał szybko tę myśl. Wiedział już, co chciał pomyśleć. Przytaknął. Voldemort kontynuował.

– Będzie moim trofeum – żywym, chodzącym dowodem porażki swojej strony – kontynuował żarliwie. W jego oczach błyszczało coś absolutnie podłego i przewrotnego, ale i coś, czego Snape, o dziwo, nie mógł prawidłowo od tak zinterpretować. – No a co z Potterem? – Czarny Pan spytał znienacka, jak gdyby pytał o coś zupełnie bez znaczenia.

– Wyrusza rano. Wydaje się, że Ronald Weasley będzie chciał mu towarzyszyć, ale chłopak nie powinien być problemem.

Czarny Pan zapewne też tak uważał, jako że nawet nie skomentował tego faktu. Jedynie strzepnął sobie z szat jakiś wyjątkowo odważny paproch.

– Wiesz, co masz robić. Dasz mi znać… – zastanowił się sekundę – kwadrans przed aportacją. Tyle powinno mi starczyć na załatwienie z Granger pewnej sprawy.

Snape skinął głową i błyskawicznie usunął się Voldemortowi z oczu.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona oczywiście postarała się o pozory pozorów.

Na powrót zapłonęły kandelabry, choć magiczny płomień zdawał się obawiać zapłonąć w takich okolicznościach. Wysoki, jasnowłosy chłopak nieco niepewnie położył dłoń na ramieniu drobnej, brązowowłosej dziewczyny. Skinął uspokajająco głową i zwrócił się ku wyjściu.

Draco Malfoy opuścił jej komnatę o godzinie piątej trzydzieści rano. Miał rozorany policzek, podbite oko i wypalony klątwą na brzuchu obraźliwy, sześcioliterowy napis. W jego oczach przez moment błyszczał beznadziejny zapał. Strach z musu skrył się gdzieś głębiej, choć istnieje możliwość, że nie było go w nim już od dawna.

Wszystko, co kryło się za jego gestami i mimiką, szybko zniknęło, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg przestronnej sali. Mimo wczesnej pory kręciło się po niej całkiem sporo podejrzanych typów, jednak nie było trudno dojrzeć Czarnego Pana w tłumie. Był tam, gdzie było najciszej, a jednocześnie najmniej spokojnie.

Wejście Dracona oczywiście nie pozostało niezauważone przez śmierciożerców. Wyglądał jak wyglądał. Nie usłyszał jednak żadnych pytań. W jego stronę powędrowało tylko parę zaciekawionych, krótkich spojrzeń. _Jego_ obecność dostatecznie hamowała przecież wszelką dociekliwość. Każdy miał swoje sprawy, a on, najzwyczajniej spokojnie stojący w tym stanie u wejścia do sali, musiał mieć swoje powody, by tak wyglądać. Nie, nie wszyscy śmierciożercy byli idiotami.

Przestąpił parę razy z nogi na nogę, udając nerwowość lub niecierpliwość.

Oto tylko Voldemort zdawał się nie zauważać jego przybycia, choć zapewne się mylił. Nic nie mogło ujść jego uwadze, myślał, spoglądając na Czarnego Pana, który wydawał się być kompletnie pochłonięty swoim monologiem skierowanym w kierunku któregoś z mniej znanych mu śmierciożerców.

Jednak kiedy zwątpił już, że jego pora wreszcie nadejdzie, Czarny Pan obdarował go długim, pełnym uwagi spojrzeniem. Chłopak odruchowo skinął głową, jednocześnie nie będąc pewnym, czy ma podejść. Zbliżył się jednak o parę kroków i stanął w rozsądnej odległości, w oczekiwaniu na właściwą audiencję.

Voldemort spokojnie skończył _rozmowę_. Oczywiście, zauważył chłopaka natychmiast. To był tak oczywisty widok…

– Malfoy.

Słysząc swoje imię nagle otrzeźwiał.

– Panie… - Chłopak klęknął i spuścił uniżenie głowę. Nie mógł zatem widzieć, że Voldemort daje reszcie niemy znak do opuszczenia sali.

– Mów.

– Nie jest taka głupia jak…

– To wiem. Do rzeczy.

– Chce, żebym jeszcze dziś spróbował dostać się do Zakonu.

I tu nie był zaskoczony.

– Twoja gwarancją bezpieczeństwa? Dlaczego mieliby cię nie zabijać?

– Informacje niepoznawalne drogą Legilimencji, nieistotne z punktu widzenia życia Zakonu, czyli takie, którymi…

– …nie byłby zainteresowany nikt, kto poddawałby ją torturom. To na pewno nie wszystko.

– I to, mój panie. – Wyciągnął rękę z listem. – Mam im powiedzieć, żeby sprawdzili nadawcę i datę, bo pewnych zaklęć nie da się oszukać.

Voldemort prychnął do siebie w duchu. Stojący przed nim chłopak nawet się nie zająknął.

– O ile nie dysponuje się możliwościami przekraczającymi pojmowanie przeciwnika – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niego, przybierając nieco zamyślony wyraz twarzy. – Sprytnie, _Hermiono_ – mruknął dość słyszalnie pod nosem, nie patrząc na Dracona.

Chłopak aż nazbyt śmiało wbił w niego swój wzrok, nieco nieświadomie lekko kręcąc w niedowierzaniu i szoku głową. Powiedział jej imię, sposób w jaki je wypowiedział…

Następne co do niego dotarło to to, że Voldemort patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że on sam marszczy brwi, a jego czoło muszą przecinać pionowe zmarszczki. _Niezbyt rozsądnie._ Nie zdążył pomyśleć, co w związku z tym może się stać, kiedy poczuł dłoń o zbyt długich palcach, zaciskającą się wokół jego ramienia. Czarny Pan pociągnął go do pozycji stojącej.

– I to by było na tyle – wypowiedział znużonym tonem Voldemort. Ni z tego ni z owego w polu widzenia Dracona pojawiło dość niepokojące, bo charakterystyczne zjawisko. Zatrzymał wzrok na wirującej między palcami Czarnego Pana różdżce. – Zły znak, co?

Zanim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować, Voldemort obrócił go o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Malfoy znalazł się po jego lewej stronie, plecami do niego.

Rozbłysło jasne światło i wszystko zastygło.

~o~o~o~

– Jesteś pewny, że nie idziemy do piekła? – spytał Ron, ocierając pot z czoła. – Mam złe przeczucia.

– Ty zawsze masz złe przeczucia. Po prostu idź, OK?

Młody Weasley w odpowiedzi jedynie burknął coś pod nosem. Już drugą godzinę brnęli wzdłuż śliskiej ściany, która wydawała się jedyną pewną rzeczą w tych ciemnościach. Powierzchnia po której się poruszali, była nierówna i umykająca. W każdej chwili mogła czekać na nich jakaś niespodzianka.

– Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale – po kolejnych paru minutach marszu Ron nie wytrzymał wreszcie i zaczął dyszeć Harry'emu w kark – brakuje nam Hermiony. Bez niej nie damy sobie rady. To nie jest już to samo.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, co spowodowało, że Ron na niego wpadł. Obaj omal nie stracili równowagi. Harry postanowił zignorować wzmiankę o ich brakującej przyjaciółce.

– Zakładasz, że coś może się nam stać, Ron. Snape ostrzegł mnie przed wszelkimi możliwymi niebezpieczeństwami i zapewniam cię – nie ma tu nic, z czym nie moglibyśmy sobie poradzić.

– Poza przeklętym horkruksem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo – mruknął zgryźliwie pod nosem wyższy chłopak. – Może za bardzo ufamy Snape'owi, co?

– Dlaczego mielibyśmy mu nie ufać, na Merlina? Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że ten człowiek jest po naszej stronie? Wszystko, co robił, co robi…– Harry urwał zdając sobie sprawę, że wrzeszczy. Przez chwilę jeszcze echa jego słów niosły się po jaskini. Pokręcił głową. Chciał chyba jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Rozżarzony czubek swojej różdżki zbliżył do twarzy przyjaciela, by móc zobaczyć jego twarz. Ron pod wpływem światła zmrużył oczy i ze wstrętem odwrócił twarz.

– Zwariowałeś? – zapiał. – Jeszcze coś przyciągniesz. Robactwo jakieś!

Harry posłuchał i zgasił różdżkę. Ponownie pogrążyli się w ciemności i po raz kolejny tego dnia zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza.

– Chodźmy – mruknął ponuro, zrezygnowanym tonem Harry.

– To, że pójdziemy, wcale nie zmieni tego, że mam złe przeczucia. Tu coś jest nie tak! Czasem mógłbyś mnie posłuchać.

– Jeśli masz tak złe przeczucia, Ron, nie krępuj się i wracaj na Grimmuald Place. Dam sobie świetnie radę sam.

– Nie, stary, słuchaj…

– Ron. Zamiast mi pomagać, przeszkadzasz. Kiedy dotrę do groty, będę potrzebował się skupić, a potem mieć to za sobą raz na zawsze. Ten przeklęty diadem to przedostatni horkruks. Zostanie już tylko Nagini. I wiesz, wcale nie dziwię się Snape'owi, że wcześniej nie zdradził jego położenia, bo tak – zgodnie z tym, co mi powiedział, z pewnością postanowiłbym choćby rzucić okiem na diadem przed _tą_ pełnią. Co mogłoby się źle skończyć. A z tego, co powiedział, to jedyna okazja w roku, by zniszczyć to cholerstwo… – złapał instynktownie za przymocowany do swojego boku Miecz Gryffindora. – To pojawia się tylko w ostatnią pełnię roku.

Ron pokręcił głową i...

POP.

Harry wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń.

Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ron naprawdę to zrobił, że zostawił go samego. Znowu. To, że mówił mu, że da sobie radę sam, owszem, oznaczało, że da sobie radę sam, ale jednak wolałby mieć kogoś przy sobie. Nie bał się, ale tu najzwyczajniej w świecie nie było zbyt przyjemnie!

~o~o~o~

Nie wiedział jak długo idzie. Wiedział, że jest już zmęczony. Mimo chłodu pot zrosił jego czoło i kark. Zaczął się potykać, aż wreszcie potknął się i omal nie upadł. Sam nie wiedział jak to się stało, spadły mu z nosa okulary. Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Dźwięk, który wzbudził jego niepokój, jako że nieco za bardzo przypominał odgłos czegoś, co obijając się spada w przepaść. Zamarł w dziwnej, pół-stojącej pozie. To, co doszło jego uszu nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. Spróbował przywołać swoje okulary i absolutnie nic się nie stało. Zaświecił delikatnie różdżką i jego oczom ukazała się ogromna, czarna otchłań. O ile na początku szedł wąskim tunelem, teraz okazało się, że stoi na metrowej szerokości półce skalnej. Krok w bok i byłoby po nim. Ukucnął i wymacawszy jakiś ukruszony kawałek skały, rzucił go w ciemność. Odgłos, tym razem nieco bardziej dźwięczny, powtórzył się. Dwie minuty spadania. Odruchowo przylgnął do ściany i przeklął pod nosem. Jego okulary mogły znaleźć się poza zasięgiem jego różdżki. Co za kretynizm, stracić tak okulary, pomyślał w duchu, wściekły zarówno na siebie jak i Rona. Bo właśnie, teraz, na tę jakże durną okoliczność, przydałby się mu Ron. Nie żeby brak okularów zmieniał wiele. I tak był w całkowitej ciemności, jednak myśl, że jest na w pół ślepy, nie dodawała mu otuchy. Nie mógł się jednak wycofać. Zaszedł zbyt daleko.

Westchnął pocieszając się myślą, że w razie prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa, nie będzie trudno się stąd wydostać. Otóż, z niewiadomych względów z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, można było się deportować, ale nie można było się aportować. To stwarzało pozór bezpieczeństwa, ale zawierało w sobie również coś nieskończenie irytującego.

Szedł jeszcze osiemnaście minut w całkowitej ciemności, gdy nagle droga zaczęła łagodnie piąć się w górę, a potem urwała się – kiedy już zwątpił, dotarł. Jego oczom ukazała się niewielka, oświetlona nienaturalnym blaskiem jaskinia. Na jej środku - postument z czymś przypominającym kamienny pogański ołtarz, wyżej, złożony na trzech misternych mocowaniach, lśnił ten przeklęty diadem.

~o~o~o~

Z kolejnym błyskiem wyrwał się... wyrwała się z zawieszenia. W mgnieniu oka światło kandelabrów zastąpiły promienie słoneczne.

Tym samym zdała sobie sprawę, że znów jest sobą. Voldemort na powrót obrócił ją wokół jej własnej osi. Jego wzrok ześlizgnął się w dół jej postaci i zatrzymał na jej brzuchu.

– Autoironia, hmmm?

Westchnęła i nie patrząc na niego wykonała parę ruchów różdżką. „Szlama" zniknęło z jej brzucha.

– Co się stało? – wypowiedziała cicho. Twardo.

– Właśnie minęło osiem godzin. Eliksir stracił moc, a ty nic nie zdziałałaś.

– Wyjąłeś mnie z czasu na osiem godzin? Straciłam osiem godzin? Jak? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

Wzruszył złośliwie ramionami, skrycie zaś ciesząc się.

– Jeszcze dwa tysiące dwieście trzydzieści osiem godzin i być może wróciłabyś do swojego prawidłowego wieku – wypomniał jej tym samym czasy, kiedy nieco nadużywała zmieniacza czasu. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i założyła ręce na siebie.

– Gdzie jest Draco? – spytała nieco niespokojnie, przelotnie oglądając się za siebie.

– Tam gdzie go posłałaś? Tak, _udało_ mu się zwiać. Nie, nie nabrałem się nawet przez sekundę. Jak mogłaś być tak naiwna, by wierzyć, że nie będę wiedział, że to ty – pochylił się do jej ucha i ściszył głos. O dziwo, nagle zrobiło jej się znacznie zimniej. – Mogę cię wyczuć. Zresztą, jakby to było możliwe, byś mogła mnie dobrowolnie _opuścić_– to ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z udawaną emocją. Wrócił do całkowitego pionu. – Jesteś pewna, że mu pomogłaś? A może posłałaś do Zakonu kolejnego szpiega? Ale przecież każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, a Draco to taki dobry chłopak!

– Jak możesz wierzyć w to, że ktokolwiek, kto dobrze sobie życzy, kto chce mieć jakąś przyszłość, może chcieć być twoim _podwładnym_? – Odsunęła się o pół kroku dla chociażby cienia dystansu. – Nie wiem, czy wierzę w Malfoya. Być może. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeśli jednak w niego wierzę, paradoksalnie kieruję się w tym rozumem, zrozumieniem. Widzisz, wydaje ci się, że potrafisz przeniknąć ludzkie intencje na wskroś, ale nie masz pojęcia do czego są zdolni ludzie w twojej obecności. Każda nawet błaha chwila z tobą jest jak walka o życie. I o siebie. Jeszcze dziś wieczorem, mógł być twoim podwójnym szpiegiem, ale jutro? Jeśli miałby wciąż nim być, musiałby wracać, prawda? Zobaczymy, czy wróci.

Voldemort, patrząc prosto w jej oczy, przyłożył różdżkę do swojego ramienia.

– Zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego wszyscy moi śmierciożercy przybywają na moje wezwania natychmiast? Jedyne, o czym myśli teraz Draco Malfoy jest to, jak bardzo chce się tu pojawić i skończyć z tym bólem.

– Tak, i w zamian oberwać Cruciatusem albo czymś równie uroczym. Bo przecież nie mógłbyś go zabić. A jednak są i tacy, którzy wciąż noszą to gówno na ramieniu i nie ma ich tutaj. Nie jest głupi. Wiem, że znajdzie sposób. Bo znajdzie pomoc.

Wyrzuciła to z siebie pewnie, jednym tchem.

– O, tak, Granger. Twój dobroczynny, skazany na kompletną porażkę Zakon na pewno mu pomoże.

– Żebyś wiedział. A, i tak przy okazji, Draco powie im, że żyję. Jego nie zobowiązałeś wieczystą przysięgą, czyż nie?

– A jeśli nawet? – spytał irytująco dwuznacznie. – Granger, pozwoliłem ci na to wszystko nie bez powodu.

Nieoczekiwanie założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Na sekundę poszła wzrokiem za jego dłonią i mrugnęła zbyt wyraźnie.

– Tak, Harry'emu też pozwalałeś…

~o~o~o~

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się trzymanemu w dłoni kłowi. Przeniósł swój wzrok na diadem i z powrotem na kieł. Nabrał głęboko powietrza i wykonał jeden, zdecydowany ruch. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że nic się nie dzieje. Kieł wszedł w horkruks jak w gąbkę, myślał nawet, że nie trafił. Mrugnął parę razy i przyjrzał się przedmiotowi. Kiedy już bezmyślnie sięgał ręką, by go dotknąć (coś, na co z pewnością nie pozwoliłaby mu Hermiona), jakiś pisk przeciął powietrze w grocie. Diadem pękł i spopielił się rozsiewając wokół chmurę mieniącego się na zielono pyłu. Harry odruchowo cofnął się o krok i zamarł. Od razu wyczuł, że coś zdecydowanie jest nie tak. Pył nie opadał. Miast tego unoszące się wokół drobinki zaczęły powoli wirować w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Po kolejnej chwili, zrozumiał, że te iskrzące się w ciemności drobinki przyspieszają i że wirują wokół niego. Zaczęły zagęszczać się, zagęszczać i przyspieszać, tak że Harry nie mógł się ruszyć w środku wirującego tornada. Próbował się aportować, ale wszystko na nic. I kiedy pomyślał już, że nie jest dobrze, wszystko wokół niego zatrzymało się. Jakaś groza zawisła w powietrzu i wtedy zrozumiał, że to nie są jakieś tam tarapaty. Nie mógł się ruszyć, ani wziąć oddechu. Był zastygły w absolutnym, dławiącym przerażeniu, a w jego oczach odbijało się mieniące zielone nieszczęście.

Mogłoby być trudnym do wychwycenia to, co stało się następnie.

W ułamku sekundy otaczający go pył skupił się w kulkę wielkości główki od szpilki. Ta zawisła tuż przed jego klatką piersiową, a potem wtargnęła w niego jak w masło.

Harry stracił przytomność. W tej samej chwili wyłoniły się z ciemności czyjeś ręce, które uchroniły jego ciało przed upadkiem.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16**

Snape, nie wypuszczając Harry'ego z ramion, przyłożył różdżkę do przedramienia. Nie mógł tu nic zyskać na czasie, ponieważ Czarny Pan z pewnością odczuł całe zdarzenie. Wszak kolejny jego horkruks przestał istnieć.

Miał więc kwadrans by doprowadzić chłopaka do względnego porządku. Voldemort miał natomiast kwadrans by doprowadzić sprawę z Hermioną do… czegokolwiek miał ją doprowadzić.

~o~o~o~

– Milcz.

Złapał ją nieoczekiwanie za nadgarstek, a ona zesztywniała w szoku. Jego uwaga na chwilę umknęła gdzieś na bok. Coś przecięło przestrzeń między nimi i choć nie mogła tego poczuć bezpośrednio, wiedziała, że coś z zewnątrz dotarło do niego. Jakiś sygnał, wiadomość.

Nie podobało jej się to, jak na nią po tym spojrzał.

– I co teraz? – wyszeptała zerkając w dół na dłoń zaciskającą się na jej nadgarstku. Widziała, że jej dotyk nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia. Z jego oddziaływaniem na nią było wręcz przeciwnie. Wciąż miał nad nią _tę_przewagę. – Puść.

Serce zaczęło mocniej bić jej w piersi, kiedy poczuła, że z zadowoleniem zacieśnia uścisk.

– Puść! Ty żałosno imitacjo…

– Powtarzasz się. A może chcesz… – schylając się zaczął szeptać do jej ucha – gdzieś w głębi ducha życzysz sobie, pragniesz… powtórki?

– Po moim trupie.

Uśmiechał się złośliwie. Tak jak tego nie znosiła.

– Wbrew plotkom nie pieprzę martwych ludzi.

– Obrzydliwe! – Odsunęła się, ale to nie zmieniło tego, że wciąż trzymał ją za nadgarstek. Teraz jej ręka znajdowała się w dość nienaturalnej pozycji.

– A to, co mam na myśli?

Podniosła wzrok i to było tak jakby oparzyła się jego spojrzeniem.

_Myśl, dziewczyno, myśl._ Przecież nie tknął cię od trzech miesięcy.

– Brzydzisz się mną. Ten jeden jedyny raz był koniecznością. Nie myśl, że kolejny raz dam się na to nabrać.

Teraz ją dopiero zabolało. Wiedziała, że zostaną jej po tym sińce i powinna być zła, ale było coś jeszcze. Jego zbyt mocny uścisk budził w niej coś zdecydowanie niepożądanego.

– Nabrać? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Myślisz, że dlaczego pieprzyłem cię pół nocy? Dla twojej własnej przyjemności? Bo lubię robić dobrze szlamom? Owszem, było w tym coś z „niech choć raz wie, jak to jest być zerżniętą przez najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, który kiedykolwiek stąpał po tym globie", ale to moja przyjemność i satysfakcja była głównym motywem. – Tak i te słowa wyprawiały z nią coś niedobrego. – Gdyby to była ohydna konieczność, załatwiłbym sprawę w piętnaście minut.

To, co mówił, było jednocześnie prawdą i kłamstwem. Zresztą jak zawsze.

I ten zawadiacki, skurwysyński uśmiech, który pogłębiał się jedynie, kiedy mówił, a ona reagowała zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami.

Jej policzki musiały co najmniej płonąć. Zaczęła unikać jego spojrzenia. Nie była pewna, czy może mu sprostać. To były właśnie te obce, nieprzyjazne jej wody.

– Mówisz mi to, co chcę usłyszeć – odparła w miarę możliwości spokojnie, choć już skręcało ją w środku.

– Chcesz to słyszeć?

Czy musiał wciąż odpowiadać jej tymi irytującymi pytaniami?

Czuła się jak zagubiona nastolatka, którą ktoś wrzucił w zdecydowanie zbyt dorosłą sytuację z mężczyzną, który żądał od niej o wiele więcej niż ona, jako tak młoda i niedoświadczona dziewczyna mogła mu dać. Tu nie chodziło o jej inteligencję ani nic z tych rzeczy, a o to jak czuła się w tej chwili.

_Pieprzenie! Weź się w garść._

Nie odpowiedziała mu, ponieważ postanowiła skupić się na zachowaniu równowagi emocjonalnej i kiedy z jego twarzy opadła maska, ona próbowała ją na siebie nałożyć. Bezskutecznie. Zdradzały ją zbłąkane oczy i rumieńce.

Voldemort stanął pół krok bliżej niej. Mógłby przyznać, że takie zabawy sprawiały mu w pewnym sensie przyjemność.

Poczuł jak jej magia tworzy wokół niej barierę, jak Granger próbuję się od niego oddzielić, zabezpieczyć przed jego oddziaływaniem. Całe to jej dystansowanie się upadło jednak z jednym jego magicznym impulsem. Wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Wykorzystał jej chwilową dezorientację i pociągnął dziewczynę razem ze sobą na swój tron. Wylądowała na jego kolanach, bokiem do niego.

– No. Tak wygodnie? – odparł rozbawiony. Jego prawa dłoń przyciągnęła ją bliżej do niego, bo jeszcze chwila, a ta _sztywna kukła _spadłaby mu z kolan. – Granger… – westchnął – nie próbuj _temu_ na powrót zaprzeczać. Od trzech miesięcy myślisz tylko o jednym. Możesz być inteligentną, sprytną dziewczyną, ale, no właśnie, tylko młodą dziewczyną i to, co sobie tak zawzięcie postanawiasz, wciąż ma niewiele wspólnego z tym, czego prawdziwie pragniesz. A sęk w tym, żeby sięgać po to, czego się pragnie. – Dłoń z różdżką zatrzymała się na jej brzuchu. – Tylko to ma sens – wysyczał do jej lewego ucha, odgarniając i zakładając jej włosy za kark. Przez chwilę milczał z ustami wciąż przy jej uchu, oczekując jakieś reakcji. Nawet nie drgnęła. – Swoją drogą, twoja Oklumencja nie jest tak dobra. Zwłaszcza, kiedy śpisz – zaśmiał się. – Widzisz, szlamo, prędzej czy później znajdziesz się w sytuacji takiej, jak ta i znów niczemu nie będziesz mogła zapobiec.

Prychnęła, przy okazji zerkając nerwowo na dłoń, która pozornie bez celu gładziła ją po brzuchu.

– Prędzej czy później? Nie, nic się nie stanie. Nie masz pojęcia, czego tak naprawdę pragnę. I moja idiotyczna podświadomość, moje senne majaki nie mają nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie – odpowiedziała, kręcąc z przekonaniem głową.

Wstrząsnął nią, nie była pewna w jaki sposób, ale na chwilę straciła zarówno ostrość widzenia, jak i oddech. Zresztą, i tak powoli traciła i to, i to.

– Nie, Granger. Pragnienia nie są tylko wytworami logicznego umysłu – zaczął syczeć, jego oddech owionął jej kark. Oparł brodę o jej głowę, a jego dłonie objęły ją w talii. Zacisnęła mocno wargi.

– Duszy? – warknęła kpiąco, unosząc wysoko brwi. Utkwiła swój wzrok gdzieś przed sobą. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że jest jej coraz bardziej gorąco.

– Twojej natury.

– Na Merlina, o czym jest ta rozmowa? – Uniosła się, autentycznie się uniosła. - Ty **masz** swoje złudzenia, ja mam swoje, Voldemort!

_Złudzenia? O, a to ciekawe_, pomyślał zadowolony, że dziewczyna ewidentnie zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę. _Świetnie._

– _Twoje złudzenia_ nie mają żadnego sensu_._

Prawie się zaśmiała.

– Czyli twoje niby mają sens i dlatego tak radośnie w nich tkwisz? To dopiero nie ma sensu!

Kątem oka dostrzegła coś, co przykuło jej wzrok i kazało lekko obrócić jej twarz. Uśmiechał się. Nieznacznie i złośliwie, ale inaczej niż wcześniej. Jakby wcześniejszy uśmiech był jedynie instrumentem, a ten faktycznym wyrazem czegoś. Przez chwilę jedynie studiowali swoje twarze.

– Ale doceniam twoje wszelkie starania, Granger, naprawdę – zaczął z ironią, zupełnie z innej bajki. – Najważniejsze to nigdy się nie poddawać, nigdy nie przestawać wierzyć w siebie.

Niespodziewanie obrócił ją o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Tak, że siedziała na nim okrakiem. Jej ciało nie sprzeciwiło się tym działaniom, a wręcz pomogło mu usadzić się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Tylko dlaczego?

_Merlinie…_

Jego dłonie zsunęły się w dół wzdłuż jej talii i zatrzymały na biodrach, o które zaczął pukać palcami. Znieruchomiała zupełnie. Wciąż miała ten śmiesznie zacięty wyraz twarzy. Udawała, że nie znosi tego, co się dzieje.

– Najmądrzejsza wiedźma pokolenia wreszcie znajduje jakiś sensowny użytek, nie sądzisz? Im prędzej zaakceptujesz ten fakt – że należysz do mnie, gdy oddasz mi należną mi cześć – twój los może przestanie być przesądzony.

W tym momencie miała ochotę wyszarpać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy. Wyrwało jej się nawet w myślach: O czym on pieprzy? A że już bluźniła, nieważne, że w duchu, znaczyło to, iż nie było z nią najlepiej.

Jego wzrok zsunął się do jej piersi i jego dłoni spoczywających na jej biodrach. Zadrżała i w odpowiedzi na to drżenie wrócił wzrokiem w górę i obdarzył ją sugestywnym, przepełnionym satysfakcją spojrzeniem.

– Oddać ci cześć? Cześć? – wypowiedziała z emfazą. – Cześć… – powtórzyła raz jeszcze, lekko kiwając w niedowierzaniu głową. – Jeśli myślisz, że…

– Oooo, nie tylko myślę.

– Nie…

…udało jej się skończyć. Jego usta były na jej i całował ją, w ten sposób wymazując jakiekolwiek cięte riposty z jej głowy. Wziął ją z zaskoczenia, mimo że może właśnie tego przede wszystkim powinna była się spodziewać.

Przez chwilę trwała w tym sztywno, bez cienia reakcji ze swojej strony, ale w miarę jak intensyfikował swoje poczynania, coś zaczęło w niej drgać. To drżenie tykało również jej duszy, sprawiało, że serce zaczęło bić mocno i nierówno. Próbowała z całej siły się wyłączyć, ale jego siła, jego stalowy uścisk plus samo wyobrażenie o tych niewyobrażalnie potężnych ramionach sprawiały, że zaczynała topnieć.

Wciąż jednak tkwiła sztywno w tej pułapce, kiedy przygryzł jej dolną wargę, tym zmuszając ją do rozchylenia ust. Jeszcze przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, jeszcze sekundę starała się nie istnieć w tym objęciu. Nie chciała odwzajemniać tego pocałunku, ale cholera, właśnie go odwzajemniała. Z początku nieco nieprzytomnie i z wysiłkiem, ponieważ osaczał i zniewalał, po chwili jednak jakby jej życie miało od tego zależeć.

Z jej ust wydobył się cichy, rozpaczliwy jęk. Nie chciała tego. Nie chciała, choć pragnęła. To, nad czym straciła kontrolę, odebrało jej dech w piersiach. Jej dłonie, wcześniej starające się go z całych sił odepchnąć, zbudować przeciw niemu zaporę, teraz mocno pochwyciły jego szaty.

Natomiast materiał jej szat w jakiś niesamowity, niewyobrażalny sposób zaczął rozstępować się przed jego dłońmi, dając mu dobry dostęp do jej ciała, do jej nadwrażliwej skóry. Każdy dotyk, każde muśnięcie rozżarzało ogień. Piekielny. Jego dłoń powoli, powoli i drażniąco sunęła od jej szyi, przez mostek, do piersi, gdzie zatrzymała się na nieco dłuższą chwilę. Dotarła wreszcie i do delikatnej skóry brzucha, ale i tam nie zagościła na długo. Ześliznęła się niżej. Jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego kark, kiedy dotarł do celu.

Próbowała myśleć, naprawdę próbowała myśleć, ale było zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco na myślenie. Otworzyła oczy i na moment odrywając się od niego, posłała mu jedno, rozpalone i jednocześnie wręcz błagalne spojrzenie.

Przerwał więc. Tak jak chciała, przerwał wszystko. Omal nie spadła mu z kolan, kiedy dosłownie odstawił ją od siebie.

Zdezorientowana pochwyciła podłokietniki i zacisnęła na nich swoje małe, choć niezaprzeczalnie silne dłonie. Przez chwilę wahała się, dysząc ciężko. Kiwając się lekko, do przodu i do tyłu. A te czerwone źrenice wbijały się w nią nieubłaganie, oczekując, wymagając jakiegoś ruchu, podjęcia jakiejś decyzji…

Zatrzepotała powiekami. Jej oddech był ciężki i nierównomierny. Nie bardzo wiedziała, czego od niej oczekuje. Że zejdzie mu w tym momencie z kolan? Kiedy w istocie jedyne o czym myślała, to do cholery mieć go już w sobie?

Nie pochwyciła jego ust. Pochyliła się na jego kolanach i trochę niepewnie, trochę jakby nieprzytomnie zanurzyła twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Musiało go to zaskoczyć, ponieważ na sekundę zupełnie zesztywniał. Jej paznokcie znów wbiły się w jego kark, by niezbyt delikatnie ześliznąć się po plecach. Teraz to ona była drapieżnikiem. Jakimś jeszcze niezdecydowanym, jak wypatroszyć ofiarę. Przesuwała zębami po jego szyi, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się na jego tętnicy. Wyczuł to i w tym samym momencie pochwycił ją mocno za pośladki. Warknęła z udawaną złością. Uniosła głowę. Burza włosów na chwilę przesłoniła mu widok. Na Salazara, jej włosy. Obdarzając ją wyrachowanym, samczym spojrzeniem z powrotem usadził ją w dogodnej dla siebie pozycji. Co więcej, przycisnął ją do swego torsu tak mocno, jak to tylko możliwe. Jego ubrania zniknęły. Zacisnęła mocno uda wokół jego szczupłej postaci, wyczuwając jednocześnie, że jej działania odnoszą jakiś skutek. Nie mogli być już bliżej. Czuła go.

– Nienawidzę cię – wydyszała prosto w jego usta. Odpowiedział jej niski śmiech. Wciąż trzymając ją za pośladki, uniósł ją i nadział na siebie w jednym, mocnym pchnięciu. Na chwilę pociemniało jej przed oczyma. Wstrzymała oddech, by chwilę później wydać z siebie przerywany, załamany jęk.

– Ciekawy sposób okazywania nienawiści.

– To tylko… seks – wydyszała z trudem.

Przez chwilę starała się do niego dostosować. Pomógł jej w tym, o dziwo. Może on też, choć trochę się temu oddał, przemknęło jej przez myśl, zupełnie bzdurnie. Wreszcie zamknęła oczy i w rozkoszy, nie wiedząc jakie dźwięki z siebie wydaje, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę dochodzi do jej uszu, odchyliła głowę do tyłu. _Hermiono?_ Całował i ssał jej gardło, potem linię szczęki, aż znów pochwycił jej usta w siniaczącym, brutalnym pocałunku. Nie mogła, nie chciała przestać.

Wyrwała się wreszcie z pocałunku, nie mając już siły go utrzymywać. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i natychmiast utonęła w tym jego. Widziała tylko jego oczy i nawet nie próbowała oprzeć się tej krwistej głębi. Zatopiła się w niej. Ich czoła zetknęły się. Oddechy mieszały się i zmagały się ze sobą, tak jak spojrzenia. Niskie gardłowe dźwięki, które opuszczały jego gardło doprowadzały ją do szału. Jej paznokcie tak jak za pierwszym razem drapały i znaczyły jego skórę. Potężne dłonie zaciskające się na krągłych, miodowych biodrach pomagały jej utrzymać odpowiedni rytm.

_Hermiono!_

Dlaczego wydawało jej się to tak słuszne, tak naturalne? Dlaczego tak zupełnie się w tym zatraciła?

Oczywiście, nie chodziło tu o zespolenie ciał, czy tym bardziej dusz, zwłaszcza, że ktoś tu nie miał duszy. Nigdy nie wierzyła w takie bzdury. Magia mogła podsycać doznania, ale tym razem również nie o nią chodziło. Właściwie to nie miała pojęcia, czym jest to dziwne drżenie wewnątrz niej, a jednocześnie to, co jakby ją oplotło. To musiało być coś bardzo starego.

Krzyczała jego imię dochodząc. On w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie jedno, zwierzęce warknięcie. Bo to _było_ zwierzęce. Nieopanowane.

Opadła na niego niemal bezwładnie, a mimo wszystko wciąż starając się zachować jakieś pozory siły.

On wydawał się nagle zupełnie niedotknięty tym, co się rozegrało. Jego szaty na powrót się zmaterializowały i wodził końcem długiego palca po jej odsłoniętych magicznie plecach, świętując kolejne swoje zwycięstwo. Ona zaś, znów pokonana, wciąż drżała w jego teraz zaskakująco delikatnym, ledwie wyczuwalnym objęciu.

Magia powoli opadała i wracała do ich ciał. Jej lewa dłoń wciąż spoczywała na jego karku, kiedy powoli, powoli jej zmysły zaczęły się uspokajać. Stopniowo spływała na nią też absolutna zgroza, która kryła się za tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Co wciąż miało miejsce.

Zaczął do niej dochodzić ten przeraźliwy krzyk, którego wcześniej nie potrafiła pojąć, który wydawał jej się jedynie złudzeniem, nieistotnym, niewartym uwagi szczegółem.

Coś działo się za jej plecami, poza nimi. Nie mogła tego dostrzec, kiedy robili to wszystko. Nie mogła wtedy zrozumieć.

Zadrżała w przerażeniu na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby ją ujrzeć w takiej pozie i sytuacji. Ktokolwiek by to nie był…

Nagle wyssało całe powietrze z jej płuc.

– Hermiono! – wyrwało ją z osłupienia. Naprawdę to słyszała. To nie było złudzenie.

Ogarnięta nagłym lękiem chciała oderwać się od niego, natychmiast opuścić jego zwodnicze dłonie jednak zatrzymały ją przy sobie. O nie, nie było mowy o żadnej ucieczce. Musiała stawić czoła prawdzie. Obrócił ją na swoich kolanach.

_Na Merlina.__Harry…_

Harry płakał.

– Her-Hermiona? To naprawdę ty, naprawdę ty… – wyjęczał ze łzami w oczach – żyjesz i… nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

Jakby ktoś oblał ją kubłem lodowatej wody. Pociemniało jej przed oczyma.

Poczuła rękę oplatającą się ciaśniej wokół jej talii. Wiedziała, że dopiero teraz postanowił się ujawnić, ukazując Harry'emu swoją twarz i tym samym tożsamość.

…Nie żeby Harry Potter nie wiedział, gdzie jest.

Odzyskując ostrość spojrzenia zobaczyła coś, czego miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała nigdy oglądać. Absolutne przerażenie, zmieszanie, niezrozumienie, aż wreszcie absolutną wściekłość. Niedowierzanie w oczach jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Patrzył tylko na nią, zdawał się wciąż nie dostrzegać lub przynajmniej nie zwracać uwagi na Voldemorta, mimo że zapewne przyjął do wiadomości jego fatalną obecność.

_Nie, nie, nie, nie._

– Nie, to nie jestem ja. Harry, proszę, to nie jestem…

Voldemort przerwał jej.

– Potter, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie pochwaliłeś się tym, co masz? – spytał sugestywnie Czarny Pan, przyciskając ją do siebie i wychylając twarz przez jej ramię. Zamknęła oczy, nie chciała patrzeć przed siebie. Otworzyła je sekundę później, nagle uzmysłowiwszy sobie jak to musi wyglądać – jakby zatapiała się w jego objęciach.

– Nie, Hermiono. Myślę, że to ty… – Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. Było w tym tyle bólu i złości. – Dziwka! – Padło z ust jej przyjaciela i spowodowało, że znów odruchowo zagłębiła się w ramionach Czarnego Pana. Wiedziała, że to usłyszy, prędzej czy później. Próbowała się już jakiś czas temu na to nastawić, ale teraz wiedziała, że to było niemożliwe.

Nie mógł jej tak nazwać. Nie Harry.

Zesztywniała znów chcąc odsunąć się od Voldemorta. Naprawdę nie wiedziała co zrobić. Sytuacja była beznadziejna. Wszystko spadło na nią tak niespodziewanie, a przecież powinna była się tego spodziewać. Jego twarz znalazła się w jej włosach. Zaciągnął się ich zapachem, wtulił w ich miękkość, przez chwile nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół.

Usłyszała słowa przeznaczone tylko dla jej uszu.

– Jesteś moja, wiedźmo.

W życiu nie była tak rozdarta, choć wybór między miłością i przyjaźnią, a pożądaniem powinien być oczywisty. A jednak… Nie wiedziała, czego tak naprawdę pragnie. Było to, co sobie przyrzekła. To, co sobie postawiła było jasne, tyle że… Zakwitło w niej coś ciemnego. Coś, co sprawiło, że tak naprawdę nie chciała się nigdzie ruszać, nic z tym robić. To była nowa, nieznana strona jej osoby, którą on obudził.

_Ludzie się zmieniają._

Nie, ale nie aż tak. Mogła z jakichś chorych przyczyn potrzebować jego dotyku, ale nie mogła go chcieć. Po prostu jego uścisk zawsze był wystarczająco silny. O tak. A jej magia nie mogła podołać tej jego. To był w końcu Voldemort, na Merlina! Wziął ją z zaskoczenia i stłumił, zanim zdołała wzburzyć się, czyż nie? I starała się mu przeciwstawić, walczyła z tym.

_Aha._

Teraz też próbowała się spiąć, ale nie dawała mu rady. Ogarnęła ją jego ciemność. Chłód zmroził serce. Naprawdę coś poczuła. Rozpacz chyba. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Mimo że to jedynie tliło się we wszechobecnym chaosie, który ją ogarnął.

Harry bez ruchu wpatrywał się w nią. Trochę jakby próbował to zrozumieć.

Jego zielone oczy, nieprzesłonięte już okularami, krzyczały jakieś rozpaczliwe słowa. Mimo że wiedziała, że to nieprawda, z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła temu zaprzeczyć. Chciała pokręcić głową, ale jej nie wyszło. Nawet nie drgnęła. Może dlatego, że nie miała nic na swoją obronę. Jeszcze nie.

Bo co zobaczył Harry? Jak wije się z rozkoszą w ramionach ich arcywroga, jak całuje go bez pamięci. Musiał wiedzieć, że Ron nigdy nie dostał od niej takich pocałunków, nie wspominając o całej reszcie przedstawienia. Bo tak, to było przedstawienie. Nic więcej. Jak mogła być tak cholernie, nieskończenie głupia.

No, widać mogła. Seks odbierał rozum najmądrzejszej wiedźmie pokolenia. O ironio. Voldemort musiał skręcać się w duchu ze śmiechu. Otóż: Złe rzeczy przydarzają się dziewczynkom, które zadzierają z najpotężniejszymi, nieskończenie przebiegłymi, cholernie elokwentnymi, piekielnie inteligentnymi, nieprzebierającymi w środkach, emanującymi dzikim seksem… wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech… czarnoksiężnikami. Bardzo złe.

Zaczęło się więc. Wcześniej niż myślała. Nie była na to gotowa.

Mrugnęła parę razy i ponownie rozejrzała się po komnacie. Tuż za Harrym stał Snape. Na sali znajdowało się także paru śmierciożerców. Nie miała pojęcia od jak dawna. Poczuła narastające mdłości.

– Co z nim zrobić? – spytał trzymający w swym uścisku Harry'ego Snape. Pokręciła głową. To nie miało sensu. Snape…

– Niech pomyślę – odparł niedbale Voldemort, sunąc dłonią wzdłuż jej ramienia – Prawdopodobnie powinienem zabić go tu i teraz... – wysyczał z premedytacją, jakby akt, o którym mówił był zaledwie zjedzeniem kanapki.

Drżała teraz na całym ciele. Harry był obezwładniony. Nie mógł się bronić.

Nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę. Snape wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, znacząco. Zaskoczyła. Otworzyła niemo usta. _To nie jest koniec._

– Harry… – zaczęła głośno, kręcąc głową. I tak, to nie miało sensu. Jeśli to był Harry, a wiedziała, że to Harry, nie było ratunku.

– Milcz. Ani słowa.

Nie mogła oddychać. Czuła to narastające wokół napięcie. Nagle jakieś setki beznadziejnie głupich, desperackich myśli przeleciało jej przez głowę.

– Severusie…

Snape wypuścił Harry'ego z uścisku, mgnienie oka wcześniej poraziwszy go jakimś paraliżującym zaklęciem. Chłopak padł na ziemię. Jego oczy nieustannie były wpatrzone w Hermionę. Nie mogła znieść tego wzroku.

Odwróciła się w stronę Czarnego Pana, chcąc go powstrzymać, oznajmić mu co myśli, o tego rodzaju rozprawianiu się z wrogami. To była egzekucja. A on… zwyczajnie nie mógł tego tak zrobić.

Jakkolwiek, było już za późno. Czuła się sparaliżowana jego absolutną determinacją. To było tak, jakby już się stało. Czas musiał się zatrzymać, ponieważ serce na chwilę przestało bić jej w piersi. Odstawił ją od siebie na bok, i ona nie chciała dać się odstawić, wiedząc co ma potem nastąpić. Wpatrywała się w niego tępo niemal, zupełnie zapominając, że również jest w posiadaniu swojej różdżki. Zerknął na nią, uśmiechnął podle, by sekundę później wykonać na pozór niedbały ruch różdżką. Nie w jej stronę. Wysyczał te słowa, jakby były najpiękniejszymi słowami na świecie. Patrzyła wtedy na jego przepełnioną ciemnością twarz. Mroczna siła zaklęcia, które wyszło z jego różdżki, popchnęła ją dalej do tyłu. Nie było przeznaczone dla niej. Zieleń przesłoniła jej widok i musiała na chwilę zalać całą komnatę. Zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc nic widzieć. To musiał być jakiś koniec. A może to był sen i to nie działo się naprawdę. Rozgrywał się koszmar, z którego musiało się tylko obudzić.

Coś upadło na ziemię.

I ona, sekundę później, poczuła chłodną podłogę pod dłońmi. _Nie, wstań, szlamo, wstań._

Otworzyła oczy i zaszlochała, spoglądając wprost w nieruchome ciało Harry'ego.

To nie było miejsce na żal, o czym przypomniała jej przyprawiająca teraz o mdłości obecność tuż za nią.

– Jedna. Łza. Więcej – zniżając się do jej poziomu wysyczał do jej ucha tak zimno, że przez chwilę nie była pewna, czy może wziąć choćby oddech. Podciągnął ją brutalnie do góry. Na powrót nim był. Voldemortem, którego nie miała szansy dotąd oglądać. Musiała żyć w jakimś wymyślonym świecie ostatnimi czasy. Wymyślić sobie własnego Voldemorta, który krzywdził tylko ją, a reszta była tylko nic nie znaczącą gadaniną i specyficznym przekomarzaniem.

Miał rację. Żyła złudzeniami. I była dającą się zmanipulować, cholerną _nastolatką_.

Nie miała pojęcia, że wpadła w panikę. Odkąd tu była nie zetknęła się dotąd z ludzką śmiercią, a kiedy to się wreszcie stało, to była _ta _śmierć.

Wokół panowała zupełna cisza. Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie śmiał się odezwać. Wszyscy spoglądali w jeden punkt, jakby wyczekująco. Musieli widać tak to kontemplować. Chłopiec, który Przeżył był teraz Chłopcem, Który Wreszcie Poległ. Voldemort nie popełnił kolejnego błędu. Zrobił to. Tak po prostu.

Jakimś cudem odwróciła się do niego. W tym samym momencie jego wzrok nagle opuścił jej i powędrował gdzieś ku Harry'emu.

Jednocześnie coś usłyszała. Odgłos, który dobrze znała. Dźwięk łapczywie branego oddechu. Obrócił ją wokół jej własnej osi i pchnął ja do przodu, z siłą, która sprawiła, że padła na kolana.

– …Harry?

Na powrót patrzyła w oczy swojego przyjaciela.

– Tak jak myślałem. – Słyszała zza pleców. – Severusie, zabierz go do lochów.

Była w zbyt wielkim szoku, by jakkolwiek zareagować na to wszystko. Powiodła nieprzytomnym, zmęczonym wzrokiem za swoim przyjacielem, który po paru sekundach zniknął jej z oczu.

– Myślę, że Potter będzie się tu dobrze bawił. Może nie jak ty, ale… na brak nudy narzekać nie powinien. Tymczasem…


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17**

Draco Malfoy przestąpił próg Grimmuald Place pewnym, spokojnym krokiem. Nie miał swojej twarzy, oczywiście, że nie. Mogłoby się to da niego źle skończyć, zanim powiedziałby choćby słowo. Zwłaszcza gdyby otworzył mu Potter albo Weasley.

Otworzyła mu jednak Luna. Stanęła w progu i uśmiechnęła się do niego, unosząc wysoko brwi i mrugając do niego radośnie, porozumiewawczo. W tej samej chwili Dracona naszły wątpliwości, czy naprawdę tego chce. Lovegood nie zadała mu żadnego kontrolnego pytania, a o takiej możliwości informowała go przecież Granger. Być może Snape zdołał ich poinformować o sytuacji lub… lub po prostu wiedziała, kim jest… albo nie wiedziała i popisywała się ogromem lekkomyślności...

Przez chwilę stał tuż przed nią i zastanawiał się, aż wreszcie wzdychając spytał:

– Lovegood, wiesz kim jestem? – Dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej uniosła swoje strzeliste brwi i rozchyliła lekko wargi, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć. Skinęła lekko głową. – I wpuścisz mnie, tak? Hermiona… – kiedy tylko wypowiedział to ostatnie słowo, dziewczyna ocknęła się. Jakby. Zauważył jak rozświetliły jej się oczy. Stały się nagle dużo większe i wręcz wchłonęły go do środka.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, a on znalazł się w zaskakująco ponurym i obskurnym miejscu. Żółte światło lamp z trudem pokonywało ciemności. Luna widać czytając mu w myślach opowiedziała:

– Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, ale te ściany bardzo szybko i niezwykle uparcie wracają do swojej ulubionej ponurości.

Przebiegła wzrokiem po przybladłej tapecie, jednocześnie chwytając się za ucho i poprawiając śrubkę w uchu. Skrzywił się lekko widząc jej nieco roztargnioną minę. Spuścił wzrok. Nie rozumiał też, co kazało jej na przykład w tym momencie stać na palcach i bujać się w tę i we w tę – wrócił wzrokiem w górę – albo właśnie, nosić… różowe śrubki w uszach.

To było chore, że oni mieli tu takie Luny Lovegood, kiedy… Zacisnął palce na kopercie. Czego on się właściwie spodziewał?

– Wiesz kim jestem, prawda? Nie wpuściłaś mnie w dobrej wierze czy czymś takim?

– Draco, nie mogłabym pomylić twojej aury z niczyją inną - odparła rezolutnie postępując krok ku chłopakowi. Ten pokręcił lekko głową i poklepał kopertą o dłoń.

– To super. Tylko czy aby ją zobaczyć, nie musiałaś najpierw otworzyć drzwi? – spytał myśląc jednocześnie – _powodzenia z Czarnym Panem._

– Lovegood! Kto to jest?

Oboje odwrócili się gwałtownie. Na ostatnim stopniu schodów z podniesioną odruchowo różdżką stała Nimfadora Tonks. Nim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, na dół zbiegli też Ron i Ginny.

Luna Lovegood poklepała po ramieniu dużo wyższego od niej chłopaka i uśmiechając się wyjęła z jego dłoni list.

– To przyjaciel – wypowiedziała spokojnie, zasłaniając sobą Dracona, postępując parę kroków naprzód.

- Kto! – warknęła Tonks, wyraźnie nie ufając blondynce. Przybrała pozę jak do ataku.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę z listem. Tonks nie spuszczając różdżki machnęła lewą ręką na tłoczące się obok niej na schodach rodzeństwo. Ginny i Ron zbliżyli się ostrożnie do Malfoya. Ten nie kryjąc już irytacji, ostentacyjnie uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście. Ron odebrał mu różdżkę i przyjrzał jej się – najpierw trochę bez zastanowienia, po chwili jednak coś zaświtało w jego umyśle.

- Chwila, ja znam tę… - zaczął lękliwie, badając odebrane nieznajomemu drewienko.

Tonks w tym samym momencie podniosła wściekle wzrok znad kartki.

– Post scriptum. Przeczytaj chociaż post scriptum! – zdążył wrzasnąć młody Malfoy, zanim uderzyło w niego obezwładniające zaklęcie.

~o~o~o~

Kiedy się obudził, zobaczył nad sobą gromadę głów. Co druga mina to lepsza. Ucieszona Luna. Zawzięty Ron. Uspokojona Tonks. Beznamiętna Ginny. Zatroskana Molly.

Sięgnął ręką do swojej twarzy, by wybadać swoje rysy.

– Nie ruszaj się – warknął Ron. Ginny położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Z tej pozycji nic nikomu nie zrobi. Zresztą, jest jakby otoczony – pouczyła go, uśmiechając się lekko, dwuznacznie.

– Faktycznie, list jest autentyczny – oznajmiła Tonks. Postąpiła krok i położyła list na stoliku, tuż koło ramienia Malfoya. – Znam to zaklęcie – zwróciła się do reszty – Jest stosowane w ministerstwie i daje 100% pewności. To znaczy, że Hermiona żyje.

Dracon skinął głową. Przez pokój o dziwo nie przetoczyła się fala radości, a tego się spodziewał. Zdaje się, że ta informacja nie do końca do nich dotarła, albo może byli na tyle mądrzy, by się nie cieszyć. Przecież nie wiedzieli jeszcze wszystkiego.

– Czy mogę dostać kawy? – spytał Dracon. Mimo krótkiej, przymusowej drzemki, czuł się fatalnie. Nie spał od trzech dni i… – I coś do żarcia? – To nie Molly, a Luna odwróciła się bez słowa na pięcie i powędrowała do kuchni.

Ron oczywiście już otwierał usta by zaprotestować, ale Ginny znów postanowiła go uspokoić, mrucząc do niego coś na temat Voldemorta.

– Co wiesz? – warknął w zamian chłopak, dopadając do Malfoya i łapiąc go za ciuchy.

Draco spojrzał na łapy Weasleya bez aprobaty, ale postanowił odpowiedzieć. Jego los wciąż się przecież ważył.

– Hermiona ma się dobrze. Kiedy Snape chciał ją ratować po tym, przez co przechodziła – bo naprawdę przez to przechodziła – i Snape się z nią aportował, Voldemort już na nich czekał. Możecie się domyślić, że Snape nie miał za dużo do gadania.

– Na Merlina, biedne dziecko… Co on musiał z nią zrobić! – wyjęczała Molly, zakrywając usta.

– Przede wszystkim cieszcie się, że Granger żyje. Bo w istocie nic jej nie zrobił. Nic co mógłby zrobić… – odparł składając przed sobą ręce na siebie. – Musicie zrozumieć, że to, co ona teraz robi korzystając z sytuacji, w której się znalazła, wymaga od niej prawdopodobnie większego poświęcenia niż od Snape'a.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytała Tonks.

Więc im powiedział to, co powiedziała mu Hermiona. Pomijając parę szczegółów, oczywiście. Coś mu podpowiadało, że póki nie wybada terenu, lepiej nie zdradzać zaufania szlamowatej wiedźmy.

Trudno powiedzieć, by zareagowali na to dobrze, ale raczej nie zareagowali też źle. Byli w szoku, to oczywiste. Molly Weasley zaczęła coś wyjąkiwać z trudem, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. Musiała podeprzeć się o mebel. Reszta milczała przez chwilę, patrząc po sobie.

– Ależ ona jest… mugolakiem! To nie ma żadnego sensu. Nie tknąłby jej – wypowiedziała wreszcie Molly.

– Nie wierzę… – wyszeptała Ginny. Ron natomiast wyraźnie zzieleniał.

I ten moment frustracji wybrała sobie Luna na wkroczenie z kawą na tacce, z cukrem, ze srebrną łyżeczką, której chyba nikt dotąd tu nie widział. Spojrzeli na nią jak na stworzenie z innej planety. Malfoy omal nie parsknął. Przyjął jednak od niej filiżankę bez słowa skinąwszy głową. Ronald, który dopiero co wyglądał jakby przebudził się po trafieniu silnym zaklęciem oszałamiającym, szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i spojrzał na zawartość filiżanki, jakby Malfoy miał tam jakiś jego ulubiony przysmak. Albo jakby miał zaraz wypić ostatnią filiżankę kawy na świecie. Oczywiście Draco niewiele sobie z tego zrobił. Z niewielkim uśmiechem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Weasleya uniósł filiżankę do ust.

– A ja mu wierzę – odparł nagle ponuro stający w progu drzwi od piwnicy, niezauważony dotąd Lupin. Oderwał się od framugi i podszedł niemrawo do zbiorowiska. Teraz wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niemu.

– Remusie… czy ty wiesz coś na ten temat? – wyszeptała z trudem Molly.

Wilkołak założył ręce na siebie i nie odpowiedział jej. Skierował się do Dracona.

– Jest teraz zupełnie inną Hermioną Granger od tej, która znamy, czyż nie? – spytał pochylając się lekko nad chłopakiem, zaraz przenosząc wzrok na całą resztę.

Nim Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć, dało się słyszeć głos kogoś, kto jeszcze nie brał udziału w tej dyskusji.

– Czy chcesz zasugerować, że ona mogła… zdradzić? – padło z rogu pomieszczenia, od wyraźnie pogrążonego w rozmyślaniach Artura Weasleya.

– Nie, nie zdradziła. Jest chyba dość uparta w swoich postanowieniach, niereformowalna w pewnych kwestiach, czyż nie? – odparł Malfoy, który po chwili jednak zaczął się poważniej zastanawiać.

_W pewnych kwestiach niereformowalna, ale w innych…_

~o~o~o~

Minęło trochę czasu, może nawet parę godzin, zanim skończyli swoją serię niekończących się pytań i kiedy on miał wreszcie szanse o coś spytać. Na myśl nasuwało mu się bowiem jedno, bardzo istotne pytanie.

– Dobrze, teraz powiedzcie mi jeszcze jedno. Gdzie jest Potter?

Zaskoczył ich, widział to po ich twarzach. Ale zaskoczył nie tym, że o to pyta, a tym, że oni, przez niego, wyraźnie o czymś zapomnieli. Po paru sekundach wzrok wszystkich obecnych członków Zakonu skierował się ku Ronowi.

– Powinien być niedługo – wyjąkał chłopak, próbując brzmieć uspokajająco. Nie wiedząc jak bardzo się myli.

~o~o~o~

Kiedy Harry zniknął jej z oczu, czuła się jakby ktoś wywrócił ją na drugą stronę i przypalił jej wnętrzności szczególną uwagę poświęcając sercu. Była w szoku, nie mogła uwierzyć – jasne. Ale to minęło.

Chlust! Jakby ktoś nabrał ją z tym wszystkim do wiaderka i potem wylał z jednym niedelikatnym chluśnięciem.

Następną rzeczą, z której zdała sobie sprawę było łóżko. Ciepła pościel. Otulenie. Komfort.

Nie miała pojęcia jak się tu znalazła, co stało się potem. Nie otwierając oczu, jeszcze dobrze się nie wybudziwszy, próbowała sobie przypomnieć – bez skutku. Mogła zemdleć, czymś oberwać…. A może stało się coś, czego pamiętać nie chciała. Choć nie – wtedy z jej pamięci zniknąłby cały wczorajszy dzień.

Przekręciła się na bok i struchlała, czując, że ciepło, które ją grzało, należało w dużej części do niego. Przekręcając się, mając nadzieję otulić się szczelniej pościelą i tak powrócić w objęcia Morfeusza, w istocie zagłębiła się w jego objęciu, a on, wyczuwając przez sen jej ruch, okrążył ją szczelniej ramieniem.

- O Kirke… – wydyszała, znów zupełnie nie wiedząc, co zrobić_._

Zamiast podejmować działania, które nie przyniosłyby żadnych rozsądnych efektów, postanowiła postąpić na opak. Zawahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu zagryzła wargi i przylgnęła do niego mocniej. _Tylko coś sprawdzam, prawda_, pomyślała z przekonaniem, skupiając się na odczuwaniu zmysłowym, oplatając myśli wokół swoich doznań. Było coś. Wędrowała od niego ku niej jakaś energia, która drażniła ją, pobudzając zmysły. Szybko ogarnęła ją fala dzikiego uniesienia, które tak naprawdę nie mogło wynikać z czegokolwiek poza tym. To nie było normalne i nie sądziła, by mogła być to tylko kwestia magii, bliźniaczego jej źródła. Kiedy weszła w to głębiej – myślą i doznaniem, stwierdziła, że to jest tak, jakby ta energia, to przyciąganie, nie mogło zrozumieć, dlaczego ona stanowi jakąkolwiek przeszkodę, dlaczego to nie może przepłynąć przez nią i wrócić. Zaczynała już intuicyjnie pojmować, czego to chce, kiedy poczuła, że jej natarczywa bliskość wpłynęła i na niego. Zaczerpnęła głębiej powietrza. Zaczął ocierać się o nią przez sen i mruczeć coś pod nosem.

Wreszcie musiał ocknąć się zupełnie. Zbliżył swoją twarz i odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy, zanurzył język w jej uchu. To było… Z jej ust wyszło zduszone jęknięcie. Usłyszała cichy chichot, a potem owionął ją jego głos.

– Moja dusza jest teraz cała. – Otworzyła oczy i spotkała się z jego wyważonym spojrzeniem. Ciepłe, duże dłonie pochwyciły jej twarz. Minęła chwila zanim dotarły do niej jego słowa. Kiedy znalazł w jej oczach zrozumienie, kontynuował. – Nie byłem takim szaleńcem by nie zabezpieczyć się przed ewentualnym zniszczeniem horkruksów. Każdy jeden z tych, które niszczyliście z takim zapałem, był zabezpieczony specjalnym urokiem. Jedynym horkruksem, który zabezpieczony nie był, jako że nie wiedziałem o nim do pewnego czasu, był Potter. Do wczoraj. Załatwiłem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu w jaskini, do której przybył. A pełnia zagwarantowała mi to, że wszystkie części mojej duszy nie tylko wrócą do mnie, ale i połączą się w całość. To bardzo stara magia – słuchała jak zahipnotyzowana, starając się nie baczyć na to, że jego rozbudzona, nabrzmiała już męskość znalazła jednocześnie swoje chwilowe schronienie pomiędzy jej udami. – Tak to już działa – wymruczał zadowolony.

Przez chwilę ważyła w myślach jego słowa.

- Dlaczego sam ich nie zniszczyłeś?

– Dobrze było was czymś zająć. Ironia tego…

– Dobra, rozumiem. – Jej wzrok kontrolnie pobiegł w dół. Próbował ją zdekoncentrować, ale nie było przecież mowy, że się nie dowie. Nie miała zamiaru dać mu wygrać tak łatwo. Wróciła wzrokiem. – No a… dlaczego mi to mówisz?

– I tak byś spytała, Granger. – Wplótł palce w jej włosy i zaczął się bawić brązowymi splotami. Starała się ignorować to, co robi – Widzisz – przywarł do niej – jeśli chcę na dobre złożyć się do kupy, o dziwo – potrzebuję czuć.

Zmrużył lekko oczy. Ocierał się o nią lekko, drażniąco, starając się wymusić jej ruch. Była zła, bardzo zła i to dało się wyczuć w powietrzu. Zaparła się kolanami, nie pozwalając zbliżyć mu się ostatecznie. Jednak to zdawało się spotykać z jego wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Jakby podobała mu się ta zabawa, która zabawą dla niej nie była. Zamrugała parę razy starając się skupić na tym, o co chce go spytać.

– Po co ci dusza w jednym kawałku?

Tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, pobłażliwie.

– Powiedz – wysyczała.

– A, wiedziałem, że wczoraj mogło pójść ci w charakter.

Uniosła brwi i ostentacyjnie wbiła paznokcie w jego tors. Syknął i złapał ją dość brutalnie za ręce. Wydyszał gorąco w jej usta:

– Horkruksy nigdy nie były dobrym pomysłem. Sprawiły jedynie, że straciłem kontrolę nad emocjami, zamiast w ogóle mnie ich pozbawić.

Zabawne jak nie wspomniał o uczuciach, pomyślała.

– Wciąż czułem, tyle że większa część mojej duszy stała się poza kontrolą rozumu. Plus te paskudne emocje Pottera, zupełnie nie rozumiałem natury tych idiotycznych przebłysków. Do czasu.

– A Wyrm Inn?

Nie odpowiedział, torturując ją dalej swoją narastającą bliskością.

– Nie było tej sprawy, prawda? Wyrm Inn nie istnieje, w związku z czym to od początku miało doprowadzić do nocy z Malfoyem i posłania go do Zakonu. Przeze mnie. Posyłam do Zakonu szpiega, który nawet jeśli nim jest, przestanie nim być. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. Jego uśmiech pogłębił się. – Albo Wyrm Inn istnieje, a ty chcesz, żebym myślała, że ty chcesz, żebym myślała, że istnieje, sugerując tym, że nie istnieje. Albo na odwrót.

Uniósł nieistniejące brwi, widziała, że teraz dusi się ze śmiechu. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy. W rezygnacji.

– To nie jest zabawne! To, że ja tu niedługo zwariuję…

– Nie polecam. Jedna Bellatriks wystarcza mi w zupełności.

Westchnęła, po czym z jednym szarpnięciem wyrwała się z jego objęcia, spadając tym samym z łóżka i zderzając się z chłodną posadzką. Jęknęła przeciągle. Wyjrzał na nią znad pościeli i oparłszy głowę na ręce ziewnął udając znudzenie. Kąciki jego warg wciąż drgały irytująco. Poderwała się gniewnie, przyzywając szlafrok, który się nie pojawił. Opadły jej ręce. Zacisnęła w złości pięści i wargi. Wyprostowała się. Poczerwieniała. Znów pozwoliła mu się dotykać!

Ocknęła się, nie będąc pewną czy wzniosła ochronną granicę na swoim umyśle. Voldemort przypatrywał jej się intensywnie, mrużąc oczy. Potrząsnęła głową.

– Czy mogę się _**odziać**_? – warknęła, przytupując stopą o posadzkę.

– Nie. Bo nigdzie nie idziesz.

– Chcę zobaczyć Harry'ego – mruknęła, rozglądając się nerwowo po komnacie, szukając czegoś, co mogłaby zamienić na okrycie.

– Ucieszy się na twój widok. Jeszcze bardziej niż ostatnio. Myślę, że zdążył już to sobie odpowiednio przemyśleć, a _opiekujący się_ nim śmierciożercy nie poskąpili mu interesujących go informacji. Idź śmiało! – Machnął niedbale ręką.

– O, pieprz się.

– Jeśli nie wrócisz do łóżka, na pewno – wysyczał przez wyraźnie zaciśnięte zęby. Podźwignął się nieco na łokciach. Drgnęła, ale przecież nie mogła dać się zastraszyć.

– Myślisz, że wrócę? – prychnęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i jednym mocnym pociągnięciem zerwała zieloną, okienną zasłonę. Parę machnięć różdżką później miała na sobie całkiem nieźle skrojoną szmaragdową sukienkę. Zerknęła w dół swojej postaci z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

Voldemort cały czas leżał na łóżku i przyglądał jej się z zainteresowaniem. Założył ręce za głowę, a jego odsłonięta męskość sterczała dumnie i kusząco.

– Dobrze ci w zieleni, szlamo.

Machnęła w jego stronę ręką i wskazała na niego, jakby grożąc mu, ważąc przez chwilę w ustach jakieś słowa. Jednak jej wzrok mimowolnie opadł ku jego wciąż odznaczającej się części ciała. Spowiła się purpurą, ale udając, że to jedynie czy może głównie wściekłość, warknęła z bezsilnością i wraz ze swoimi wzburzonymi włosami dopadła do drzwi.

Które nie puściły na jej żądanie. Nie tym razem. Riddle musiał zrobić coś ze swoimi drzwiami. Rzuciła parę zaklęć. Nic. Fuknęła coś pod nosem, przy okazji kopiąc w nie z irytacją. Obejrzała się na niego, który teraz uniósł się z łóżka i przyglądał jej się przekrzywiając lekko głowę, wciąż z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

– I sama widzisz. A tu – skinął głową – masz pewną sprawę, którą powinnaś się zająć. Poza tym, nie oszukujmy się, z ciebie wręcz kapie. Więc skończ z tym idiotyzmem i lepiej wróć tam, gdzie faktycznie masz coś do załatwienia.

– Harry tam jest – wysyczała prawie przez łzy. – To jest mój przyjaciel. Bez niego… – zastanowiła się sekundę – nie wyobrażam sobie. A on tam jest…

Oparł rękę na biodrze.

– Chcesz, żeby był tutaj, kiedy będziemy to robić? Doprawdy, nie sądziłem, że lokalizacja Pottera ma znaczenia.

– Jesteś takim idiotą, takim cholernym, skończonym idiotą! – wrzasnęła i zamilkła, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że mogła przegiąć. Zwłaszcza, że patrzył na nią teraz jakoś tak inaczej…

W jednej chwili miał różdżkę w ręku i mknęło ku niej wrogie zaklęcie… Nie, klątwa. Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna, zdążyła spostrzec. Błyskawicznie zacisnęła powieki. Chciała zniknąć.

I udało jej się to. Deportowała się do korytarza cel, bo przecież chciała zobaczyć Harry'ego.

Szybko rozejrzała się wokół sparaliżowana strachem i wątpliwościami. Bo co z tego, że tu jest. _Co z tego? Skoro…_

POP.

A no właśnie.

~o~o~o~

Nie było, kurwa, mowy. Myślał, że panuje nad jej magią w tym momencie, że ma ją na uwięzi… Nie mogła otworzyć drzwi, ponieważ jej nie pozwolił. Jednak ona w ostatniej chwili, jakimś cudem, zdołała się deportować! Tego nic nie mogło już wytłumaczyć.

Błyskawicznie zniknął z komnaty i on.

Była pod samą celą Pottera, kiedy do niej dopadł. Jej mina nie zdawała się sugerować, że wie, jak blisko jest swojego wcześniejszego celu. Był zdezorientowana.

Z przyjemnością miała zamiar ją uświadomić.

– Jeden ruch więcej, a srogo tego pożałujesz, szlamo. – Poczuła różdżkę wbitą w jej kark. - Ugryzł go tutejszy wilkołak, wiesz? A ty tak uroczo pachniesz… Myślę, że będziesz bardzo przekonująca.

Zanim się zorientowała w sytuacji, jej policzek zderzał się z drzwiami celi. Złapał ją w talii i przycisnął do ściany. Nie mogła widzieć, że rzuca Silencio. Nie w jej stronę.

Jęknęła z bólu, bo jednocześnie bardzo źle się z nią obchodził. Niedelikatność byłaby mocnym eufemizmem.

– Co…

Przyparł ją do ściany mocniej, tak że nie mogła nabrać oddechu. Obezwładnił jej ręce jedną dłonią, drugą sięgnął do jej najwrażliwszego miejsca i podrażnił je mocno. Jęknęła. Tym razem to nie było przyjemne. Jednak nie powinna się dziwić. Kolejny raz posunęła się nieco za daleko. To nie był etap intymności, w którym można pozwolić sobie na różne rzeczy. Albo może to właśnie był taki etap intymności, kiedy takie rzeczy są absolutnie niedopuszczalne.

Ten mężczyzna, nie czarodziej, a mężczyzna – gorzał pożądaniem, zresztą z niewytłumaczalną wzajemnością, a ona pieprzyła coś o niefortunnych okolicznościach. Jak coś takiego mogłoby się dobrze dla niej skończyć? Jeszcze raz – to nie był świat dla nieogarniętych, wierzących w królewiczów z wyśnionej krainy nastolatek. Był czas na opór i był czas na seks, skoro do tego doszło.

Trzymał ją naprawdę mocno. Z jednej strony zimna ściana, z drugiej on, ogarnięty żądzą. Pytanie czego. Wypełniła ją mieszanina strachu, pożądania i złości. Nie była pewna, co jej zrobi. Ale nie drgnęła, kiedy niewidzialne ostrze przecięło skórę jej pleców i zaczęła po nich spływać czerwona stróżka, aż do pośladków. To było brudne i nie chodziło tylko o nieczystość jej krwi. Czuła jego podniecenie i jednocześnie czuła jego gniew. Było go coraz więcej w powietrzu z każdym oddechem. Jakby wdychała gorzką, przepastną ciemność. Voldemort, trzymając ją mocno za nabrzmiałe już piersi, ściskając je i nie bacząc na nieczystość jej ciała i krwi, pił z niej jak wampir. Zamknęła oczy.

Nie mogła mu przerwać, mimo że to, co robił miało także inne niż erotyczne konotacje. Dłoń ciągnęła po jej talii i biodrze, przełamując jej fale i zanurzając się w niej głębiej. Koło jej ucha rozlegał się znajomy, choć zawsze tak niepokojąco brzmiący syk. Brzmiał przyprawiając o dreszcze. Powoli spływało na Hermionę ponure i cierpkie w obejściu z jej zmysłami wrażenie. Chwycił ją boleśnie za włosy i obrócił jej głowę, by go lepiej widziała.

– Wszystko ma swoje granice, Granger. Wiem już, że lubisz nietypowe sytuacje i pozycje, ale tym razem robimy to po mojemu.

Jego język zetknął się z jej policzkiem i pociągnął nim od skroni aż do linii szczęki. A potem zaczął ssać jej szyję i ramię tak, by zostały po tym fioletowe sińce.

Z tym wtargnął w nią i zaczął się poruszać szybko i nieubłaganie. Początkowo towarzyszył jej tylko rozdzierający ból, ale zadziwiająco szybko i ona zaczęła odczuwać rozkosz i jęczeć cicho wraz z jego kolejnymi pchnięciami. Jedna jego dłoń pracowała zresztą nad tym, by mogła się rozluźnić. Nieprzerwanie wpijał się też w jej szyję, momentami wręcz zaburzając krążenie krwi. To przyprawiało o mdłości i zawroty głowy, a jednocześnie niewytłumaczalnie wzmagało jej erotyczne doznania. Jej ciało obijało się dźwięcznie o drzwi celi, a ona znów zupełnie traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. To była gruba przesada.

Oderwał się na chwilę i odwrócił ją wokół własnej osi. Uniosła wzrok. Zobaczyła tylko brak litości. Z jednym trzaśnięciem ponownie uderzyła o ścianę, tym razem plecami. Dyszała ciężko, znów zupełnie się poddając. Uniósł jej nogi i założył sobie na biodra. Nie płakała i nie protestowała, ale jej oczy mówiły wiele – że musi mu na to pozwolić. Że to nie jest miejsce, gdzie może stawić opór. I to było przyjemne, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że teraz to było przyjemne. Jego usta pochwyciły jej. Spalała się, podsycana każdym pchnięciem, każdą chwilą konsumującego wszystko pocałunku. A rozkosz, którą teraz odczuwała, zdawała się niewytłumaczalnie wychodzić poza doznania zmysłowe.

Niespodziewanie zwrócił jej oddech. Nie bez powodu.

– Bellatriks zabiłaby za to, żeby znaleźć się na twoim miejscu.

– A ja zabiłabym, żeby nie być.

– I to da się zrobić, Granger – wysyczał. Poczuła bijące od niego sukinsyńskie zadowolenie.

Pieprzył ją intensywnie i twardo kolejne parę minut, a kiedy wypuścił z ramion, osunęła się na podłogę. Chcąc więcej. Wciąż cicho jęcząc i spozierając na niego z nienawistnym… ale jednak żarem. Zaciskała pięści, a po jej czole i dalej, po policzku, spływały strużki potu. To była najbardziej przerażająca rzecz jaka mogła przydarzyć się jej, Hermionie Granger, molowi książkowemu, czyż nie? Nie móc nad sobą zapanować w takiej sytuacji. Nie, żeby wcześniej była szczególnie opanowaną osobą, była Gryfonką, ale tu, w tej kwestii, była zupełnie bezradna. I szczerze go za to nienawidziła.

Tak. Narosło w niej tyle emocji w związku z jego władczą, przeraźliwie złą osobą, że nie mogła nie zamienić ich w nienawiść.

~o~o~o~

Oczy czarownicy u jego stóp pałały nadmiarem doznań. Nawet nie potrafiła powstrzymać strumienia myśli i emocji, które w niej wzburzył. To nie był magiczny żywioł. To przypominało opętanie.

I wtedy spojrzał na nią tak, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

Nagle przypomniał sobie dni, kiedy pracował u Borgina i Burkesa. Ciemne wnętrzności sklepu. Jego zawalone książkami, wynajęte mieszkanko. Śmiertelny Nokturn i spotkania z jego pierwszymi śmierciożercami u Abraxasa. Wnętrza domów jego bogatych klientów. Kradzież medalionu. Teraz, kiedy cała jego dusza była przy nim, te wspomnienia stały się nagle dużo mniej odległe i jednocześnie dużo bardziej realne. Jakby to było wczoraj.

I wszystko to, kiedy na nią teraz patrzył. Poczuł nagły przypływ lęku. Lęku?

Dlaczego?

Kolejne wspomnienie. Kiedy poznał Shukishi'ego.

– _Ktoś musiał cię nauczyć tego wszystkiego, Tom. Znasz zaklęcia, o których nigdy nie słyszałem._

– _I ja nie słyszałem o twoich - mruknął twardo chłopak._

– _Skąd je znasz? – spytał starzec._

– _Wszystko czego się nauczyłem, nauczyłem się sam._

_Starzec wpatrywał się w niego, jakby chcąc zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego twarzy._

– _Tak, może i faktycznie byłeś sam sobie nauczycielem. – Starzec przeciągnął palce wzdłuż swojej długiej brody. - Na pewien przewrotny sposób – dodał pod nosem, jakkolwiek nie dość cicho._

Gonitwa myśli, skojarzeń i obrazów.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w nią nieprzytomnie od dobrych paru minut. Trzymając ją za dłonie, które przyszpilił do ściany. Hermiona również była zupełnie osłupiała.

– Czy… czy ty właśnie zajrzałaś do mojego umysłu, szlamo?

– Co… ja… nie… nie! – pokręciła stanowczo głową, nagle nie wiedząc, gdzie ma podziać swój wzrok.

– Milcz.

Znów puścił ją i uderzył w twarz. Uderzył ją tak mocno, że z powrotem upadła na ziemię. Wpatrywał się w nią ze złością, nie będąc do końca przekonanym, co chce teraz uczynić. Zabiłby ją, gdyby mógł. Nie mógł przecież uzależnić swojego losu od kobiety. Czy on oszalał? Jak to się stało, że dopuścił ją do siebie tak blisko… Nigdy i nikogo…

Znów. Czyjś głos, tak odległy, że nie mógł nawet rozpoznać czy należał do mężczyzny czy do kobiety. Zostały same słowa.

– _Potrzebuję tylko przejściowej pomocy i zapewniam, że mam się czym odwdzięczyć..._

Granger przerwała kolejny przebłysk, wbrew jego nakazom otwierając usta.

– Nie zajrzałam do twego umysłu, już dawno przestałam próbować! – wysyczała, patrząc na niego spode łba, wciąż przyciskając dłoń do policzka.

Miała milczeć. Znów nie posłuchała. W tej chwili naprawdę chciał ją zabić, był gotów to zrobić bez względu na wszystkie korzyści, które mogłyby wyniknąć z utrzymania jej przy sobie. Pozbyłby się problemu raz na zawsze…

Chwila.

Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Jakby był w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Ona leżąca na podłodze. Migawka. Hermiona stoi. Hermiona leży. Cofnął się o krok. To musiała być jakieś efekty uboczne zespolenia duszy. Księżyc wciąż w sile… Mogło się nie dokonać…

Nie, nie czytała jego myśli. Nie w tym rzecz. Wydarzyło się i wciąż działo coś innego.

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Nie opuścił różdżki. Co się właśnie stało?

Hermiona, wpatrująca się w niego w zupełnym zdumieniu, nie miała odwagi powiedzieć mu, że przez te ostatnie parę minut jego twarz raz po raz zmieniała swe oblicze. Czuła, że nie powinna się teraz do niego zbliżać, nie, jeśli chciała wyjść z tego bez szwanku.

Jego magia wirowała bowiem wokół niego jakby zupełnie spuszczona z lejców. Raz po raz napierając na nią i odskakując od niej, jakby mogła się oparzyć.

Czy to jest możliwe, spytał sam siebie, czy to możliwe, że wraz z duszą wracają wspomnienia? Albo nie tyle wracają, co wypływają na powierzchnię, pobudzane do życia przez emocje?

Coś mieszało się w jego percepcji. I to Hermiona Granger była temu winna. Spoglądając na nią wiedział, że to ma ścisły związek z nią. Nie mogło być inaczej.

Znów postąpił krok naprzód. Skuliła się widząc w jego oczach prawdziwe niebezpieczny, dawno nie widziany błysk. Ale nie stało się nic.

– Muszę iść do biblioteki – mruknął do siebie, cofnął się, odwracając się od niej na pięcie, posyłając w jej stronę jakby obojętne spojrzenie.

Zostawił ją nagą, bez różdżki. Parę kondygnacji i dziesiątki śmierciożerców od jej komnaty. Kiedy zniknął, wreszcie doszedł ją głos Harry'ego.

~o~o~o~

Po jednej stronie ciężkiego biurka leżała _Ontologia Magiczna,_ która przecież raz wyjaśniła mu już wszystko. Klocuszki zdawały do siebie pasować i układać się w całość.

Jednak od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd zaczął ćwiczyć dziewczynę i rozwijać jej umiejętności, a tym samym mieć bardziej bezpośredni kontakt z jej magią, towarzyszyło mu to niesforne przeczucie, że coś może być jednak nie tak. I dzisiejszy poranek potwierdził, że to absurdalne dotąd przeczucie, ta czająca się w nim obawa, może mieć jakiś sens.

Wcale nie panował nad jej magią, nie tak jak powinien, po tym jak wymusił na niej poddanie się owej pamiętnej dość nocy. Oznaczałoby to, że teoria nie zadziała tak jak powinna, że natura łączącej ich więzi mogła mieć inny wymiar, niż przypuszczał. Przecież nawet Shukishi potwierdził jego podejrzenia.

Siedział i ze złością zaciskał dłonie na drewnianym blacie. W głowie nie chciało mu się pomieścić, że mógł czegoś prawidłowo nie zinterpretować, i że wciąż mógł tego nie pojmować. Oliwy do ognia dolewały także te jakby chcące mu coś zasugerować przebłyski.

Jego wzrok skierował się ku drugiej książce, jego palec obrysował tytuł.

_Więzi magiczne między małżonkami._

Coś tu nie miało najmniejszego sensu.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18**

– Mam nadzieję, że zgnijesz w piekle, jeśli ono tylko istnieje. A jeśli to już jest piekło – gnij.

Usłyszała jego głos, choć nie dotarły do niej jego słowa. Dopadła do drzwi celi.

– Harry… Harry!

Nic.

Oparła czoło o zimne drzwi i zamknęła oczy. Potrzebowała, żeby coś jej powiedział. Potrzebowała jego głosu, ale to nie było zbyt realne życzenie do spełnienia. Nawet gdyby jeszcze przemówił, nie usłyszałaby Harry'ego, którego naprawdę potrzebowała usłyszeć.

I myśląc to nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak to źle o niej świadczy. Był głos pocieszenia, który chciała usłyszeć, ale to, co teraz czuł Harry, nie miało znaczenia. Dopiero co uprawiała seks z Czarnym Panem. Potrzebowała się przede wszystkim usprawiedliwić.

– Ja wiem jak to wygląda, ale ja nigdy bym… Dobra, powiem jak jest. Jest źle. Nie możemy się oszukiwać. Ty tu jesteś i kto wie… A ja… – westchnęła – ja też przez wiele przeszłam. I nie mam na pewne rzeczy wpływu. Nie wiem dlaczego tu jestem i dlaczego _tak_ jestem. Łączy mnie coś z nim… jakaś magiczna więź. – Cały czas nic jej nie odpowiadało, ale nie dbała o to. Chciała to powiedzieć na głos, wiedząc, że słyszy. – On nawet nie dba o to, że jestem mugolakiem. To nie jest normalne, że tak mnie traktuje, że robi mi takie rzeczy.

Ucichła na chwilę. Spoglądała pusto w przestrzeń. Przez chwilę nie było w jej umyśle nic – tylko niewyraźne, blednące echo świeżo wypowiedzianych słów.

Rozejrzała się wokół po pustym korytarzu z migotającym irytująco światłem. Kiedy tak milczała, powoli dochodziły do niej potępieńcze jęki więźniów. Spuściła wzrok, ku sobie, swojemu zarumienionemu ciału, które dopiero co doświadczało najbardziej grzesznej rozkoszy.

_Ale pamiętam… pamiętam dokąd zmierzam._

Zakołowało jej się w głowie. Podparła się dłonią o ścianę. Było jej niedobrze, ale chyba nie tylko fizycznie. Głowa pękała jej od nadmiaru wstrętu. Pustkę niespodziewanie zastąpił nadmiar. Tak niespodziewanie i mocno, że wciąż panująca nad sobą Hermiona, zaczęła zapowietrzać się przez łzy. Nie mogła, nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Wstrzymała oddech, zacisnęła powieki i z trudem, ale jednak powstrzymała wzbierającą w niej falę. Objęła się ramionami. Musiała coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

– Może i wiem, co czułeś. Wiesz, ja czasem patrzę w lustro i nie znam jej – powiedziała, przez chwilę nieco łamiącym się głosem. Później brzmiała już tylko odlegle, nawet dla siebie samej. – To, co mnie wciąż trzyma przy życiu, to tylko ta głupia nadzieja, że może da się z tym wszystkim coś zrobić. Że jestem tu po coś. Bo co jeśli…

Urwała, pokręciła głową i oderwała się zdecydowanie od ściany. Nie powinna mówić do siebie. Nie tym tonem, nie w ten sposób.

Próbowała się aportować, ale nie dała rady. I to nie dlatego, że uniemożliwił jej deportację jakimiś magicznymi zabezpieczeniami. Zabezpieczenia wciąż były te same, niezmienne. Tyle że tym razem nie mogła zebrać się w sobie i pokonać tego zwyczajnego przecież oporu ścian. Być może było to dla niej w tym momencie zbyt wiele.

Musiała więc wrócić na piechotę. Wprost wspaniale…

I po drodze spotkała ich wszystkich. To było dość trudne, trudniejsze, niż myślała. Bo potrzebowała godności, ona ją ratowała, a tak… To było poniżające i przerażające – te szepty i spojrzenia, których większość była dość jednoznaczna. Dlatego szybko przestała patrzeć i po prostu brnęła przed siebie. Z każdym mijanym śmierciożercą nienawidząc go jeszcze bardziej. Oczywiście nikt się nie odważył nic jej zrobić. Tylko kiedy mijała Rookwooda z Averym, poczuła dość bolesne uderzenie w pośladek. Była zbyt skupiona na sobie, na tłumieniu złości i szoku – była przecież bezbronna, żeby zauważyć, że jeden z nich po tym, co zrobił, padł na siebie zwijając się z bólu. I to doprawdy nie była jej tajemnicza zasługa.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarła do siebie, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i niemal nieprzytomnie udała się do łazienki, pod prysznic. Głównym jej celem było zmyć z siebie ten cholerny szlam.

Ale obmywająca ją woda przepłukiwała różne, także te wewnętrzne brudy.

_Przecież nie jestem masochistką_, myślała, _a tym bardziej sadomasochistą._Nie czerpała przyjemności z zadawanego jej bólu. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Zawsze współczuła takim kobietom, nawet koleżankom, które wiązały się z nieodpowiednimi mężczyznami. Kiedyś miała Rona, który był dobry i ciepły. Tylko że… był za dobry i za ciepły. Nie zasługiwała na niego, w związku z czym odsunęła się od niego, raz i na dobre. Nie mógł jej tego wybaczyć, w związku z czym traktował ją później dużo bardziej chłodno, z wyraźnym żalem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie dała mu żadnego powodu dla tego obrotu spraw. Ale Voldemort. Na Merlina, to był gwałt… Nie… to byłby gwałt gdyby nie była jak zawsze gotowa. Na niego. Czerpała niezmienną przyjemność z jego bliskości, bez względu na to, jaki miała ona przybrać kształt. To było chore, bez względu na to jak wyglądał, kiedy ją pieprzył. Nic jej nie mogło usprawiedliwić, a jeśli nawet coś tłumaczyło tę porażającą słabość, to była jednak słabość, z którą nie bardzo próbowała walczyć. Choć może to było też tak, że on nie był w stanie przekroczyć tej granicy, w której wyrządza jej prawdziwą krzywdę – właśnie w ten sposób. Albo ona nie wyrażała fizycznej zgody na to.

Jednak jego boskie ciało i sposób, w jaki się poruszał, jak przechodził do rzeczy, jak mówił, jak brzmiał, jak patrzył, jak był, a co więcej… nie, to był zdecydowanie zły tok myślenia i chyba ją popieprzyło do reszty. Walnęła pięścią w ścianę kabiny prysznicowej. Nie była masochistką, a tym bardziej sadomasochistą, tak? Ale on wciąż jest tak bezczelnie przypominał o jej cholernym jedynym właściwym mężczyźnie, który co prawda nie istniał, ale był przy okazji wspaniałym, kochającym mężczyzną. Nie był zaś zepsutym do szpiku kości mordercą i tyranem.

Nawet Snape byłby bardziej odpowiedni. Zresztą, tak, kiedyś nawet się w nim durzyła. Właściwie to durzyła się w nim przez pół Hogwartu, a chłopcy nie mogli wybaczyć jej tego, że wciąż tak go broniła. Na szczęście w końcu jej przeszło, chłopakom też. To znaczy, może po prostu dorośli. No, prawie, ale… co ona miała właściwie pomyśleć. A, Voldemort, któremu mimo wszystko w jakiś sposób było blisko do jej ideału. Gdyby jeszcze nie mordował ludzi, zwłaszcza rodziców jej przyjaciół, i nie traktował jej podobnych czarodziejów jako gorsze, zasługujące na pogardę istoty... Gdyby tylko nie był takim wyrachowanym, morderczym sukinsynem… przynajmniej nie na taką skalę to... to wtedy co… o na gacie Merlina, Granger, kobieto, weź się ogarnij!

Gdyby mogła zobaczyć swoją przejętą i skupioną minę, tę wewnętrzną debatę, która właśnie się w niej odbywała, a była jakże widoczna na jej twarzy… może mogłaby się nawet zaśmiać. Hermiona zaklęła siarczyście i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Gdyby mogła też wyłączyć w tej chwili swój umysł… Prysznic ponoć miał jej pomóc, tak? Wcześniej zawsze pomagał, tak? Nie.

Albo może to dlatego, że nie jadła nic prawie od dwóch dni. Miała ściśnięty żołądek. I mimo prysznica, wciąż czuła to spięcie, jakby lada chwila miało stać się coś, o czym naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć.

Więc osuszywszy się i zawinąwszy w szlafrok, opuściła wreszcie łazienkę i wezwała elfa, każąc przynieść sobie coś delikatnego. Jak zwykle. Właściwie to mogła nawet nie mówić, tutejsze elfy nauczyły się, czego w jakim stanie sobie zazwyczaj życzy.

Zjadła, ale z trudem, bo jedzenie zdawało się grząźć jej w gardle. W dodatku była strasznie obolała i z trudem robiła dosłownie cokolwiek. Nie żeby nie była przyzwyczajona do tego stanu rzeczy, tu wciąż było z nią coś nie tak, tak czy inaczej.

Położyła się z powrotem do łóżka. Nie pogardziłaby odrobiną snu więcej. I tak zasnęła, a ostatnią rzeczą, która śmignęła jej jeszcze przez myśl było to, że może właściwie powinna potraktować się Obliviate.

Tak. Może to nie byłby i zły pomysł – zwłaszcza, że słowa Snape'a na temat jej wad i ewentualnego wykorzystywania ich na swoją korzyść, poszły w niepamięć bardziej, niż tego sobie życzył.

~o~o~o~

– Panie, czy korytarzem nie przeszła właśnie naga… Granger? – wzrok Bellatriks nie wrócił jeszcze od uchylonych drzwi, przez które mignęła jej postać szlamy.

_Nie aportowała się, a to ciekawe_, pomyślał.

– Nie przejmuj się nią. Kontynuuj.

Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę od drzwi. Przez parę sekund wpatrywała się ślepo w Lorda. Jakby zapomniała, co chciała powiedzieć, a jej głowę wypełniła zupełna pustka. Ale to trwało tylko chwilę, bo zaraz kontynuowała.

– Więęęc, zgodnie ze wskazówką tego mugolskiego starca z Clerkenwell udałam się do Owernii.

– Mugolskiego?

– Tak. – Machnęła ręką. – Jakiś ezoteryk czy coś w tym stylu. W każdym razie, został po nim popiół – odparła niedbale.

Skinął głową, wzdychając w duchu.

– Byłam w trzech wioskach i pytałam, to tu, to tam – powiedziała przekrzywiając głowę to na jedną, to drugą stronę. Zaczęła przechadzać się po komnacie trzymając się jedną dłonią za fałdę sukni. Śledził ją uważnie, myśląc, że Bellatriks chyba poczuła się nieco zbyt swobodnie. – Dopiero w trzeciej wiosce znalazłam tę kobietę… – Zatrzymała na chwilę i uciekła wzrokiem w bok, próbując sobie przypomnieć. – Rene Burnville czy… – zaczęła nieco niepewnie – nie, Barsville! – Postąpił krok ku niej, spojrzała na niego czujnie, kątem oka i odwróciła się zwinnie, na pięcie, odrzucając włosy za szyję. – W każdym razie wspominała coś o lesie, do którego się nie chodzi. Mówiła, że ona nigdy tam nie była, bo od urodzenia ani razu nie opuszczała tej wsi. Kaleka. – Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie a w jej oczach zabłysnęło coś dziwnego. – Ale opowiadała, że ludzie nie chodzą do tego lasu, ani nawet o nim nie rozmawiają. Kiedyś to był popularny bór, pomimo wilków. Jednak od połowy lat czterdziestych ktokolwiek stracił zainteresowanie tym lasem. Nikt się nad tym nie zastanawia, a to największy las w okolicy. Wszyscy nieświadomie unikają go jak ognia. Myślę, że to może być jakiś trop, mój panie.

– Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że ta kobieta nie spłonęła Bellatriks. Może się jeszcze przydać.

Bellatriks przybrała dość niewyraźną minę.

Jego dłoń szybko i brutalnie zetknęła się z jej policzkiem. Twarz Bellatriks razem z jej niesforną szopą, odskoczyła do tyłu. I wróciła na miejsce, jak na sprężynie. Przez sekundę wpijały się w niego czarne jak węgiel oczy.

Na chwilę zamarli oboje. I wtedy go to uderzyło. Bellatriks z czymś na kształt nadziei przypatrywała się nagle jego zaciśniętej teraz w pięść lewej dłoni.

– Wyjdź, Lestrange.

– Mój panie.

Skinęła i pospiesznie opuściła komnatę.

Nie poświęcając temu incydentowi więcej uwagi niż powinien, Voldemort bezzwłocznie aportował się do miejsca, o którym wspominała mu Bellatriks.

Swoją drogą, powinien zacząć powierzać tego typu misję komu innemu. Lestrange za bardzo się wczuwała w nadaną jej rolę. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawiała, zostawiała za sobą swoje zmyślone szaleństwo i nieopanowanie. Możliwe, że przestała rozróżniać jedną Bellę od drugiej. On sam miał czasami z tym problemy, a to już o czymś świadczyło.

Spojrzał na wciąż zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i powoli, choć zdecydowanie, rozprostował palce.

Rozejrzał się. Jakieś pół mili za nim znajdowała się wspomniana przez Bellatriks mugolska wioska. Przed nim rozciągał się natomiast gęsty las. Stał na wiodącej doń ścieżce.

Otóż, miał wiele projektów, ale ten jeden przytłaczał całą resztę. Nawet Granger i wszystko to, co się z nią wiązało, wydawało się błahe w porównaniu z tym, co mogło tam na niego czekać.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i ruszył naprzód.

Nie zaszedł daleko w las, kiedy zaczął to czuć. Wokół było strasznie ciemno, ciemniej niż powinno, ponieważ było słoneczne, choć mroźne południe, a drzewa pozbawione liści nie powinny dawać tylko cienia. Powietrze było ciężkie i przytłaczające.

Przystanął na niewielkiej polanie i rzucił na siebie parę zaklęć ochronnych. To zabawne, że on, największy żyjący czarnoksiężnik, musiał się chronić przed czarnomagicznymi wpływami. Miał wrażenie jakby to miejsce go czuło. I ciągnęły ku niemu pędy mrocznej, pierwotnej potęgi. Wyciągnął na bok dłonie, zamknął oczy i zaciągnął się ciężkim, acz przepełnionym magią powietrzem.

Shukishi mógł przechytrzyć go, wskazując mu to drugie miejsce (za co mu surowo zapłacił w zeszłym tygodniu), ale teraz wiedział, że jest na dobrej drodze. Zaciągnął się powietrzem i niemal zadrżał na samą myśl, że to dopiero początek, jedynie przedsmak tego, co może na niego czekać na miejscu.

Z każdym krokiem czuł się jakby wkraczał w coraz gęstszą mgłę. Drzewa zdawały ciążyć ku niemu, przeciążone śniegiem gałęzie gięły się w jego kierunku wiedzione niewidzialnym przyciąganiem. Cały las skradał się ku niemu jak ku swojej nowej zdobyczy. Musiał wykonać kolejnych parę ruchów różdżką, by upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi, że wtapia się, a nie pogrąża. Granica mogła być cienka.

Ogarnęła go nienaturalna cisza, kiedy po paru minutach marszu wszedł na pnącą się pod górę ścieżkę. Przyciąganie, które go wiodło, było wyjątkowo silne. Zaczęły otaczać go niewyraźne kształty, jakby dusze, ale wiedział, że to nic takiego. Nie dla niego.

Kontynuował swoją wędrówkę, kiedy nagle ścieżka stała się dużo bardziej stroma i jako że nie miał zamiaru się więcej wspinać, zdematerializował się w swoim najlepszym, „sypkim" stylu. Zebrał się do kupy paręnaście metrów wyżej. Przed nim znajdowało się wejście do jaskini. Ponad nim górował strzelisty, skalisty szczyt wzgórza – co ciekawe – niedostrzegalnego w ogóle ze skraju lasu.

Uśmiechnął się i postąpił parę kroków naprzód. Ale kiedy zbliżył się do wejścia na metr, jakaś siła odrzuciła go. Wejście zniknęło.

– Hmmm – zmrużył oczy, jednocześnie zwiększając swoją czujność.

I wtedy to usłyszał.

– Witaj, Tom, spodziewaliśmy się tu ciebie.

Odwrócił się w mgnieniu oka. I skamieniał. To był… bardzo ciekawy zwrot akcji.

Przed nim stało czterech czarodziejów. Teoretycznie. Nie wyglądali na martwych, nie wyglądali też na żywych. Trudno było powiedzieć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to nie kolejny omam, czy to nie jest kwestia miejsca, w którym się znalazł. Później, czyli parę sekund później, zaczął rozważać też inne opcje…

Postanowił zachować ostrożność i nie spuszczać różdżki.

– Co wy tu robicie?

– Co my tu robimy, Tom? My? – przemówiła wysoka ciemnowłosa kobieta o przenikliwym, mądrym spojrzeniu.

– Nie jestem martwy, wy tak. Jeśli się tu zjawiacie, zapewne z mojego powodu, chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego.

Jakby się uśmiechnął. Oczywiście sztucznie, udając, że wcale nie robi na nim wrażenia obecność czterech założycieli Hogwartu.

Którzy nie żyli.

Od dawna.

Godryk przewrócił oczami, pokręcił głową i postąpił zdecydowanie krok naprzód.

– Jesteśmy strażnikami tego miejsca, przyjęliśmy tę funkcję jeszcze za swojego życia i sprawujemy ją, będziemy ją sprawowali bez względu na to, czy żyjemy, czy też nie.

Czarny Pan pokiwał lekceważąco głową. Może innym razem czułby coś na kształt podniecenia spotykając ich, a zwłaszcza jednego z nich, nie zabierającego jak dotąd głosu, ale nie teraz. Teraz z całą pewnością stali mu na drodze.

I widział to. Salazar Slytherin, jego przodek przyglądał mu się oceniająco. Jego twarz pozornie nie zdradzała żadnych emocji i myśli, ale widział te subtelne różnice. To trochę tak, jakby patrzył na siebie. Uśmiechnąłby się, choć właśnie, może innym razem. Dalej jego wzrok zboczył ku nieco pulchnej, niskiej kobiecie ubranej w błękitne szaty. W spojrzeniu Helgi Hufflepuff czaiło się coś na kształt współczucia, nie polubił więc suki od pierwszego spojrzenia, nie dbając o to, jak potężną czarownicą kiedyś była. Ponownie przyjrzał się też Rowenie Ravenclaw. Była niezłą laską, musiał pogratulować Slytherinowi gustu. Dobrze przecież wiedział, że jego przodek miał z tą piękną czarownicą swoją własną, ciekawą historię.

– To musi być więc fascynujące – powrócić na ziemię, w powietrze i pogodę, by móc odbyć ze mną tę pogawędkę. Dowiem się czemu właściwie zawdzięczam to najście, czy będziecie tak stać i mnie podziwiać?

– W rzeczy samej, lepiej przejdźmy do rzeczy – odparła cierpko Rowena, wyjmując różdżkę. Voldemort zacisnął palce na swojej. Wiedział, że musi zdobyć się na maksimum koncentracji. Uniósł brew, jako że czarownica wbrew zapowiedzi, wcale nie kontynuowała. Byli dziwnie bierni.

– Domyślam się, że jesteście tu, by mnie powstrzymać.

– Między innymi.

– Jednak nie kłopotalibyście się z zaświatów, gdyby to nie było coś więcej…

– Coś więcej, Tom, coś więcej? – wysyczała Ravenclaw. Była zła, widział to w niej, w jej słodko zaciśniętych wargach. Irytował ją zapewne swoim podejściem. Może przyzwyczajona była do pokłonów? Cóż, trafiła na złego wężoustego. Znów jego twarz wykrzywił fałszywy uśmieszek. – Z twojego tonu wynoszę, że albo wbrew zapewnieniom Sala jesteś kompletnym idiotą, albo – co bardziej prawdopodobne, twoja pycha i samouwielbienie są wprost zatrważające. Albo jedno i drugie – twoja pycha, przekonanie o własnej nieomylności i głupota pchają cię do tak bezmyślnego, graniczącego z szaleństwem czynu. Wiedz, że żadne z nas, nawet on, nieskończenie irytujący, upierdliwy, podstępny, ambitny Salazar Slytherin – mówiąc to wskazała na stojącego obok czarodzieja. Riddle'owi mogło się przewidzieć, że przez kamienną dotąd twarz Salazara przemknął nikły uśmieszek – …żadne z nas nigdy nie ważyło się na coś takiego.

– Chciałbyś spróbować sił z naszą czwórką, Riddle? – wyparował nieoczekiwanie Gryffindor. Tak typowo. Voldemort leniwie przeniósł na niego swój wzrok.

I przez chwilę przeszła mu przez myśl, że i owszem, chciałby spróbować sił. Nikt nie śmiał mu grozić. Nikt. No może poza Potterem, ale to było tylko i wyłącznie… zabawne. Minęło parę sekund zanim otrząsnął się ze swojego odruchu, z tego, ku czemu się skłaniał. Z szeregu wyłoniła się łagodna Helga. Miał mdłości na jej widok.

– Tomie Marvolo Riddle, my z miejsca, w którym się znaleźliśmy, nie jesteśmy w stanie dbać o to czy nasi potomkowie lub ktokolwiek inny czyni sprawiedliwie, godnie i tak dalej. Czy zamieniacie się w tyranów, czy w wybawicieli czarodziejskiego świata, to nie ma dla nas najmniejszego znaczenia. Historia prędzej czy później rozliczy każdego, a po czasach nawet najdłuższej i najkrwawszej wojny zawsze przychodzą czasy pokoju i odrodzenia. – _Aha, do czego dążysz, kobieto?_ – Nawet ty z większością swoich śmiałych, obrazoburczych planów nie jesteś w stanie zagrozić szeroko pojętej równowadze zmusić nas do jakiegokolwiek działania. Bardzo rzadko w ogóle ma to miejsce. Jednak jest jedna rzecz, której zobowiązani jesteśmy strzec ponad wszystko i tą rzeczą jest…

– Może nie powinien wiedzieć zbyt wiele – powiedział Godryk.

- Może już dobrze wie – odparła opryskliwie Rowena.

– Dlaczego w ogóle nie pozbędziemy się tego potwora tu i teraz, oszczędzając tym sobie problemu i niepewności? – wyparował Gryffindor.

– Wiesz dlaczego – mruknęła Helga z rezygnacją.

Miał coraz bardziej poważne problemy z opanowaniem swojej złości. Nikt nigdy go tak nie traktował, a jeśli już – to się szybko zmieniało, na zawsze.

– A mnie zastawia, dlaczego Shukishi ukrył przede mną fakt, że także wy strzeżecie tego miejsca. Mógłbym pomyśleć, że chciał, abyśmy się spotkali.

– Przedyskutujesz to sobie z nim później, jeśli będziesz chciał. Mam nadzieję, że dotarło do ciebie, o czym jest tu mowa – zabrzmiał Godryk, nadymający się tuż za plecami swego przyjaciela. Mrużył oczy i przyglądał się mu podejrzliwie.

– Nie, nie mam pojęcia, o co wam chodzi – odparł szorstko, nie dbając o to, jaką opinię sobie właśnie wyrabia. Liczył, że usłyszy może coś ciekawego, coś, o czym _**jeszcze**_ nie wiedział.

– Dobrze – odparła Helga. – Niech to zostanie powiedziane. Otóż, sprawa wygląda tak: jeśli spróbujesz jeszcze raz zbliżyć się do tego miejsca, nikt z nas nie zawaha się ciebie zabić. I nic ci nie pomoże, żaden argument czy sztuczka – westchnęła. – Przeraża mnie i zapewne nie tylko mnie to, że zdecydowałeś się odszukać to miejsce, co więcej – w ogóle do niego zbliżyć. To nie jest już tylko kwestia dobra czy zła, które tkwi wewnątrz tej góry…

– Nigdy byś nad tym nie zapanował – wcięła się Rowena – już nie wspominając o tym, by to sobie podporządkować. To są tak stare i absolutnie zatrważające, wszechwładne siły, że naprawdę żadnemu z nas nie przyszło do głowy, by myśleć o nich w ten sposób.

– Nawet nie wiemy, czym to tak naprawdę jest, skąd pochodzi... – Przyszła kolej Godryka. – To cud, że _**naszym**_ przodkom udało uwięzić się _ich_ w jednym miejscu. Ale pomyśl sobie, kim oni byli. Byli bogami. Nie myśl, że możesz się równać z ojcami naszej cywilizacji. Przy nich jesteś tak potężny jak Ziemia rzucona w samo Słońce. I mniej. Nie masz tu czego szukać, jak my nigdy nie mieliśmy. Jeśli jednak wciąż będziesz się upierał przy swoim, zabijemy cię. Ryzyko absolutnej destrukcji, końca świata to coś, na co nie możemy pozwolić ani my, ani nasi przodkowie, którzy wciąż czuwają nad wszystkim, także poprzez nas. Nie miej jakichkolwiek złudzeń, Riddle.

Przez chwilę milczeli spoglądając na siebie wrogo. Voldemort ważył te nieprzychylne mu słowa.

– Sprawa jest, mam nadzieję, jasna. Nie wrócisz tu, a jeśli wrócisz – wypowiedziała chłodno Ravenclaw – z żalem pozbędziemy się ciebie raz na zawsze. I kropka. Żadnych ale. Sal, chcesz mu jeszcze coś powiedzieć, tak? Więc zrób swoje, dopilnuj, żeby opuścił to miejsce, a potem wracaj.

Slytherin jedynie skinął głową. Kobieta położyła przez chwilę dłoń na jego ramieniu i z tym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Jej śladem poszli zaraz Gryffindor i Hufflepuff.

Kiedy zniknął ślad po jego towarzyszach, Salazar wreszcie przemówił.

– To prawda, Marvolo. Naprawdę nie możesz tego zrobić. - Slytherin poprowadził swój wzrok w górę, aż do samego szczytu skały. – A tym bardziej próbować użyć tego do swoich własnych celów. To przechodzi nawet nasze pojęcie.

Voldemort znów jedynie skinął głową. W istocie wrzał. To był chyba nowy najgorszy dzień jego życia, choć… o tym incydencie nie miał się przynajmniej dowiedzieć nikt żyjący. Chociaż to. Zresztą, swoje chwilowe niepowodzenie mógłby sobie zawsze jakoś wynagrodzić, jeszcze dziś.

– To jest właśnie coś, o czym powinnyśmy porozmawiać.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy.

– Szlama, chcesz ze mną mówić o tej szlamie?

– Dokładnie. Ale nie tu, oczywiście.

Zanim zdążył zareagować znajdował się w zupełnie innym, pogrążonym w lekkim półmroku pomieszczeniu. Wyjrzał przez na wpół przesłonięte okno. Jego ogród. Sądząc po wysokości, znajdowali się na poddaszu jego rezydencji, w jednym z nieużywanych pomieszczeń.

Oddalił się odruchowo o parę metrów od Slytherina. Wolał patrzeć na niego z dystansu.

– Dlaczego w ogóle cię to interesuje?

– Bez względu na to, jak obojętnie chciała zabrzmieć Helga to to, że nie dbamy o nic, co się dzieje, nie do końca jest prawdą. Pojawiamy się od czasu do czasu na świecie, w związku z magią, którą po sobie zostawiliśmy i obowiązkami, które sobie wyznaczyliśmy. Obserwujemy to i owo. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że zapewniliśmy sobie tym wieczne trwanie, nieśmiertelność, ale dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest nic, czego można by pragnąć. To jedynie marna namiastka życia wiecznego. Zresztą, pewnie nie muszę ci mówić.

Voldemort przytaknął.

– Wiesz, oni nie mogą odżałować, że to ja jestem tym, który wciąż posiada żyjącego przodka, że oni nie mają już nikogo, kogo mogliby otoczyć swoją czujną, choć zupełnie niezauważalną opieką. – Przy ostatnim zdaniu Slytherin zmarszczył jednak podejrzanie brwi i zboczył wzrokiem, co wzbudziło podejrzenie Voldemorta, że to też nie jest cała prawda.

Uniósł nieistniejącą brew.

– Musiałeś chyba zagapić się przy mojej matce. I ostatnich Gauntach w ogóle.

– Twoja matka… – Slytherin uderzył pięścią w zakurzony mebel, wyraźnie i dość niespodziewanie wypadając z równowagi – nie będzie przedmiotem tej dyskusji.

Voldemort stwierdził, że nagły wybuch złości, akurat w tej sprawie było dość podejrzany. Choć… może był równie wrażliwy na punkcie swoich niepowodzeń, co on sam.

– To, co chciałem ci powiedzieć dotyczy jedynej rzeczy, o której prawdopodobnie naprawdę nie chcesz słuchać. I mam tu na myśli miłość niestety – powiedział wprost.

Voldemort zdębiał.

– Nawet ja kochałem. I tak, wiedząc, że to słabość, ale kiedy to czujesz, wszystko się zmienia. Wiele dotychczasowych przekonań traci na znaczeniu.

– Nie…

– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć i nie obawiaj się, nie chcę cię przekonywać do miłości. To nie miałoby w twoim przypadku, Marvolo, najmniejszego sensu. Nie potrafisz kochać i nigdy raczej nie uzyskasz tej „umiejętności", jeśli to dobre słowo… Nie pomoże ci w tym ani dusza, którą dopiero co złożyłeś do kupy, ani Granger, jakkolwiek akuratnym obiektem ewentualnych uczuć by nie…

– Wiesz czym ona ma być – przerwał mu, nie kryjąc się już ze swoim gniewem. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją ewentualną rozmowę z cholernym Salazarem Slytherinem.

– Nie przerywaj mi, Marvolo. Bo to ty nie masz pojęcia! Twoja historia z tą dziewczyną przypomina mi moją własną. A to, że Hermiona Granger weszła w posiadanie pewnej różdżki, jest dodatkowo takim uroczym nawiązaniem do całej mojej przeszłej sytuacji z Roweną.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że…

– …że historia lubi się powtarzać? Niektóre porzekadła mają sens. I _to_ jest prawda, której chcesz zaprzeczyć.

Slytherin wyciągnął zza pazuchy coś, co przypominało papierośnicę, i o dziwo, okazało się właśnie nią być.

– Palisz.

– O tak, tak. – Podniósł wzrok. – Palę. Przynajmniej kiedy mam okazję.

Zapalił i przez chwilę jedynie delektował się dymem.

– To jedyny raz kiedy mnie widzisz, to znaczy… mam nadzieję, że jedyny, więc posłuchaj mnie uważnie – znów się zaciągnął – ponieważ naprawdę wiem, o czym mówię. Tysiąc lat doświadczenia, dajmy na to. Hermiona Granger jest ważna. Dla ciebie i twojej przyszłości. Jest ważna bez względu na swoje mugolskie urodzenie. Zawsze zdarzy się jakiś wyjątek potwierdzający regułę. Zapewne nie wiesz o tym, ale Rowena również pochodziła z rodziny Mugoli. Wyobraź sobie, że w wieku lat dziesięciu wiedziała już kim jest i jaki los czeka ją w związku z jej niebywałymi umiejętnościami i jednocześnie niefortunnym pochodzeniem. Była jednak na tyle bezwzględna i zdeterminowana, by zamordować swoich własnych, mugolskich rodziców. Po tym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podrzuciła się pewnej starej, czarodziejskiej rodzinie, która zajęła się niezwykłą, osieroconą dziewczynką. Była wyrachowaną i nieprzeciętnie bystrą suczką już od najmłodszych lat. – Slytherin oznajmił z zadowoleniem i przyjrzał się uważnie Voldemortowi. – Zdziwiony?

– To ciekawa informacja.

– Mhmmmm. Wtedy były zupełnie inne czasy. Nawet dzieci nie miały skrupułów – zaśmiał się, bo widać coś mu przyszło do głowy – Znalazłbyś wielu podobnych sobie. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o charakter, bo jeśli chodzi o moc…

Wtedy Czarny Pan dojrzał w oczach Salazara coś na kształt uznania, co ostudziło nieco jego złość. Na chwilę.

– Wracając do Granger, do Hermiony… to niezwykle interesująca wiedźma, pod każdym względem. Włada Błękitna Różdżką, a to dodatkowo o czymś świadczy. Bo tak – świadczy. Tylko prawdziwe potężni i godni magowie są w stanie zapanować na takimi przekaźnikami magii. A w tak młodym wieku… Dobrze wiesz, że niektóre magiczne artefakty, a zwłaszcza różdżki są _**wyjątkowo**_ kapryśne i zdarza się, że nigdy nie pozwalają się komukolwiek dotknąć, aż wreszcie, jakby posiadając własną, myślącą i zrozpaczoną duszę, skazują się na samozagładę.

– Tak, słyszałem o takich przypadkach – wysyczał Voldemort przez zaciśnięte wargi. Slytherin pokiwał głową, a potem wypalił wprost:

– Hermiona Granger pokocha cię, może nawet wbrew sobie, ponieważ jesteś najprawdopodobniej spełnieniem jej najgłębszych pragnień. Tak jak i ona twoich, jakkolwiek te twoje zupełnie nie przypominają tych jej. Ona potrzebuje silnego, władczego mężczyzny, który dorówna jej intelektem i sprawi, że poczuje się prawdziwą kobietą i wspaniałą, pełnoprawną czarownicą. W twoim przypadku to potrzeba kobiety jako godła czy berła. I wiesz, że jest coś, co was łączy i może rozczaruję cię mówiąc ci, że prawdopodobnie nie pomogą ci zrozumieć tego żadne opasłe tomiska. Błądzisz, oboje błądzicie, dobierając do tego różne teorie. Wasza magia nie pochodzi z tego samego magicznego źródła, nie uczyniłeś jej przez przypadek swoją małżonką. Choć przy swojej posesywności, trudno byłoby byś nie związał ją ze sobą na wiele możliwych sposobów. Więc i tu jest coś na rzeczy, tak. Jednak to, co jest między wami teraz stanowi jedynie przewrotny, nieuchronny skutek waszego nieuniknionego obcowania ze sobą. To więcej niż magia, to historia, która rzuca ku sobie dwie niezaprzeczalnie wielkie i potężne jednostki. Nigdy nie mieliście wyboru, można by rzecz… zresztą, myślę, że mógłbym to dla ciebie zrobić, tak. To jest coś, o czym zdecydowanie powinieneś wiedzieć.

Niespodziewanie w ręku Salazara znalazła się jego różdżka. I mniej więcej w tym samym momencie pokój wypełniło jasne, fioletowe światło.

Kiedy zgasło, Voldemort pamiętał o wszystkim. I po raz pierwszy w życiu nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Slytherin przyglądał mu się wyczekująco, cierpliwie. Aż jakkolwiek przemówi.

– Jak… jak do tego dojdzie?

Salazar wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, przecież to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. Ale pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałam. Pamiętaj o _wszystkim_. Ja niestety muszę już wracać. Powodzenia.

Skinął głową swemu dziedzicowi i z tym, nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź, zniknął.

Voldemort jeszcze przez pewien czas wpatrywał się w ciemność, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć, jak uporządkować świeżo uzyskane czy raczej odzyskane informacje. Jak w związku z tym, czego się dowiedział, zmierzyć się z teraźniejszością.

Faktycznie, odpowiedzi na dręczące go od jakiegoś czasu pytania nie mógł uzyskać z książek. Prawdę mówiąc, byłoby to niemożliwe bez interwencji Slytherina.

Bo nigdy, przenigdy takie rozwiązanie nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, a przecież tylko _to_ miało jakikolwiek, niezaprzeczalny sens.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go huk eksplozji, który wstrząsnął całą posiadłością. Cóż, pora było wracać do rzeczywistości.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział 19**

Salazar w pewnym momencie może faktycznie nieświadomie skłamał.

Po tym, jak Rowena Ravenclaw zniknęła sprzed jaskini, pojawiła się nie gdzie indziej, a w komnacie śpiącej Hermiony Granger. Stanęła tuż obok jej łóżka. Była ciekawa tej dziewczyny, tego, jaka jest teraz. Miała już jakieś pojęcie o jej poplątanych przez czas losach.

Widzicie, Rowena Ravenclaw znała Hermionę Granger od jakiegoś czasu i wiedziała o wielu rzeczach, które miały ją spotkać. I stojąc tak nad dopiero co pogrążoną we śnie dziewczyną, odczuwała jakiś cień współczucia. Wiedziała, że bez względu na przebieg jej dzisiejszej wizyty, pewne rzecz będą miały miejsce i już. Nie można było mieć wątpliwości.

Była tu, bo chciała dać jej cokolwiek. Może nie uchronić ją przed błędami, ale pozostawić jakieś wskazówki, informacje. Jeśli miała dla kogokolwiek żyjącego coś zrobić, mogła to zrobić dla dziewczyny, która władała drugą Błękitną Różdżka, i która miała podobny problem z kolejnym, trudnym Wężoustym. O, to był przecież chyba oddzielny gatunek czarodziejów, inna ranga problemów z mężczyznami.

Sama bujała się z Salazarem od tysiąca lat i gdyby ktoś chciał opisać i jednocześnie zrozumieć ich wspólne dzieje, które były dość pogmatwane przez wzajemne podstępy i sztuczki, mógłby mieć problemy ze złożeniem ich historii w całość. Jej samej momentami z trudem przychodziło skojarzenie, dlaczego w pewnym momencie swojego życia czy nie-życia znalazła się na tym czy innym zakręcie.

Voldemort i Hermiona z pewnością mogli być kolejnymi, wielkimi jednostkami, które swą obecnością zaznaczą się wyraźnie w historii czarodziejskiego świata. Wątpiła jednak w to czy aby do tego stopnia, czy finał będzie taki sam. W obecnych czasach reguły i realia były nieco inne. Ludzie inaczej wyglądali, kochali i walczyli.

Hermionę obudził dźwięk jej imienia.

– Matko, czy ja w ogóle zasnęłam?

Zrozpaczona zerwała się z łóżka i na widok stojącej nad nią ciemnowłosej kobiecej postaci omal nie spadła z łóżka. Przez ułamek sekundy myślała, że to Bellatriks właśnie jest krok od spełnienia swoich gróźb.

– Kim jesteś?

Tuż obok niej stałą wysoka, dostojna kobieta, od której biła taka moc i majestat, że przez chwilę Hermiona nie mogła przestać badać ją wszystkimi zmysłami, które nagle zaczęły dławić się jej obecnością.

– Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy.

– Co Rowena Ravenclaw? Nie możesz być Roweną Ravenclaw – wydyszała, potrząsając nieprzytomnie głową, a jednocześnie wiedząc, że stojąca nad nią czarownica mówi prawdę.

Sceny, które wydarzyły się dawno temu zaczęły wirować jej przed oczami, dziwiąc, oniemiając, tłumacząc jej wszystko.

Tak, to była Rowena Ravenclaw.

– Posłuchaj mnie. Jestem tu, ponieważ Sal rozmawia właśnie z Riddlem.

– Jaki Sal?

– Slytherin, oczywiście.

– Nie żyjecie – wypowiedziała śmiesznym, nieprzejętym głosem.

– Tak, wiem. Nie mam czasu ci teraz tego tłumaczyć. Ale jesteśmy tu, bo mamy do załatwienia parę spraw, a poza tym chcę ci coś powiedzieć, Hermiono. Chcę ci podać pewne informacje, a ty zrobisz z nimi, co będziesz chciała, dobrze?

Hermiona pokiwała głową, nie wiedząc, co ma właściwie powiedzieć. Była w szoku. Ostatnio działo się zbyt wiele. Złapała się za sięgające już piersi włosy i odrzuciła je za ramiona.

– Znalazłaś się w sytuacji, w której nie masz zbyt dużego wyboru. I mogę ci powiedzieć, że _**wiem, jak to jest**_, bo kiedyś też w pewnym sensie padłam ofiarą intensywności Slytherina. Stałam się zakładniczką jego sprytu, inteligencji, siły przekonywania i… seksapilu. Choć w tym momencie twoja sytuacja jest gorsza.

Nigdy nie była tak dosłowną zakładniczką. Slytherin nigdy nie był też aż tak zadufanym w sobie, zaprzeczającym w wielu kwestiach obiektywnej prawdzie dupkiem... Mają wyjątkowo wiele wspólnych cech, tak.

Hermiona na wpół się uśmiechnęła i tak nie wierząc, że to jej się nie śni. Choć czuła, że nie. Tylko nie potrafiła się jeszcze odpowiednio zadziwić.

– Chcę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś w tym po uszy bardziej, niż byś chciała, i niż myślisz. – Ravenclaw położyła jej dłonie na ramionach. - Jesteś już jego, Hermiono. Jest tym mężczyzną, który wypełni twoje życie, do którego wszystko będzie się sprowadzać. Jeśli nawet pojawią się kiedykolwiek inni, będą jedynie jego cieniami, nie dorównującymi mu nie w czymkolwiek, a we wszystkim. Wpadłaś w sidła i choćbyś nie wiem jak chciała, nigdy, przenigdy się z nich nie wyplączesz. Zawsze zostanie jakaś nić, która będzie cię ku niemu wiodła. Zawsze.

To był jednak jakiś zły sen… Rowena przerwała, zdając nagle sobie sprawę, jak nonsensownie brzmi, że być może mówi Hermionie więcej, niż ta może w tej chwili przyswoić. Ale z drugiej strony, musiała jej to powiedzieć. Nie powinna owijać w bawełnę. Nie miała na to czasu. Wiedziała, że Slytherin właśnie skończył swoją gadkę z Riddlem. Nie zajmie mu dużo czasu zorientowanie się, że nie jest tam, gdzie być powinna.

– Ja…

– Przykro mi, ale to jest prawda. Jakkolwiek mętnie czy spekulacyjnie miałoby to nie brzmieć. Są więzi, które predestynują wasze losy.

– Jakie więzi?

– Część z nich powstała już tu teraz, przez wasze ciągłe kombinacje i próby zrozumienia tego, co was łączy, łączyliście się jeszcze bardziej. Reszta nie ma teraz dla ciebie znaczenia. Zrozumiesz to w swoim czasie.

Hermiona nie cierpiała takich tekstów. Jeden z pierwszych magicznych wybuchów w jej życiu nastąpił zaraz po tym, jak jej mama powiedziała jej:

– Jak będziesz dorosła, to zobaczysz, jak to jest.

Hermiona zepsuła wtedy wszystkie elektroniczne urządzenia w zasięgu kilku metrów. Nie, nie doszło do potężnego spięcia czy przeciążenia.

Rowena odwróciła na chwilę wzrok. Jej piękna twarz zmieniła wyraz, jakby nabrała determinacji.

– Wiesz co by zrobiła czarownica, za którą cię mam, Hermiono? – nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała. – Poszłaby teraz do lochów i zabiłaby Pottera. Jeśli byś to zrobiła, mogłabym ci przyznać, że masz z nim szanse, że stanowisz jakąkolwiek przeciwstawną siłę. Że, jak to dziś mówicie – masz jaja.

Spojrzała na nią, jakby nie wiedziała, o czym do cholery mówi, mimo że dobrze wiedziała. O tak, aż za dobrze.

– On tego nie przetrwa, Granger, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Im prędzej to zakończysz, tym lepiej – dla niego, bo nie będzie więcej cierpiał, i dla ciebie – bo Voldemort nie będzie mógł cię nim szantażować. Riddle rozwikłał zagadkę z przepowiedni, Harry przestał być horkruksem i nic go już nie ocali – niczyja miłość ani naiwna wiara. Jeśli Voldemort postanowi go użyć, to nie życzysz tego Harry'emu, naprawdę. On chce go złamać, a potem pod wpływem Imperiusa zmusić do strasznych rzeczy, które Harry uczyni publicznie. Tak chce w najbardziej brutalny ze sposobów zniszczyć legendę o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Nawet nie chcesz sobie tego wyobrażać. Wolałabym nigdy nie zaglądać do jego umysłu, bo to straszne. Nawet dla mnie.

– Nie – Hermiona pokręciła głową. – Bez względu na to, do czego teoretycznie jestem zdolna, to mam jeszcze wolną wolę. Nie zrobię czegoś takiego. Nie jestem taka jak wy – bezwzględnie dążąca po trupach do celu. Mam jeszcze sumienie, i wiesz, chyba będę się go trzymać.

Rowena spojrzała na nią z czymś na kształt wyrzutu.

– Sumienie – wysyczała. – Jeśli chcesz z nim wygrać, musisz się go pozbawić lub przynajmniej czasem odstawić je na bok. Jeśli dalej będziesz myślała w tak humanitarny sposób, ty i twoja sprawa jesteście stracone. Bo w obliczu tego, z czym przyszło ci się spotkać, to tylko kolejna twoja słabość.

Hermiona uniosła się z łóżka, bardzo niezadowolona z obrotu, jaki przybrała ta nieoczekiwana przez nią nawet w najśmielszych snach rozmowa. Odwróciła wzrok, założyła ręce na siebie i skrzywiła się.

– Posłuchaj, jeśli chcesz mu uciec, tak, żeby nie mógł się odnaleźć, musisz się aportować stąd do różnych miejsc trzydzieści sześć razy. Najlepiej, żeby to były aportacje międzykontynentalne. Trzydziesta szósta deportacja będzie tą docelową. Wtedy cię nie wyśledzi. Ale najpierw zabij Po… Harry'ego.

– Prędzej…

I to było moment, w którym doszło do eksplozji szkła. Wszystko wokół zatrzęsło się, a przez okno wpadła czarna, pylista chmura, rozsiewając wokół szklisty pył.

– Cholera.

Rowena przyciągnęła do siebie Hermionę, zasłaniając jej oczy i twarz, dopóki ostry, skrzący się pył nie opadł poniżej ich twarzy. Wykonała kilka ruchów różdżką. Hermiona po chwili mogła już otworzyć oczy. Czarna dym jednak wciąż unosił się w jej komnacie.

– Co się dzieje?

W sypialni zmaterializowała się w końcu jakaś postać. Hermiona zapowietrzyła się. Miała przed sobą Boga.

I to właśnie w nią na samym początku wbiły się te czarne jak węgiel oczy. Dwa kotły pełnie smoły. Dwa oceany grzechu. Nie miała słów. A reszta, reszta… Jej wzrok zaczął błądzić po jego wysokiej postaci… jego lśniących, sięgające pasa włosach, które zbierała gdzieś w połowie długości szmaragdowa spinka. Do tego pięknie zarysowana linia szczęki i wystające kości policzkowe. Strzeliste, zgrabne brwi. Był cudownie staromodnie ubrany! Tak wyobrażała sobie nie Slytherina, ale Boga czegoś tam. Ugięły się pod nią kolana. Na chwilę zupełnie zapomniała o Riddle'u.

W końcu odwrócił od niej wzrok. Jego twarz przecinał jednak skromny uśmieszek. Cóż, pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają i widać wszystkie czarne charaktery przybierają takie same złośliwe uśmieszki. Potrząsnęła głową i pomachała bez skrępowania dłonią przed sobą. Jakby ten nieznaczny ruch powietrza miał pomóc jej zarumienionym policzkom.

– Rowena. Jestem prawie… zaskoczony. – Usłyszała głos głęboki i przejmujący, taki, który zapamiętuje się kościach.

Postanowiła zacząć myśleć i chciała może odsunąć się od obiektu jego zainteresowania, ale Ravenclaw zdecydowanie pochwyciła jej ramię i zatrzymała ją w miejscu, przy sobie. Spojrzała w górę, ku wyższej czarownicy, która z kolei wpatrywała się bez mrugnięcia okiem w czarnoksiężnika naprzeciw niej. No dobra, kiedy teraz jej mózg się przestawił, dotarło do niej, jak wygląda Rowena, i że przynajmniej nie ma na co liczyć. Tamta czarownica wyglądała dość… spektakularnie. Żadnego gniazda na głowie czy strupów i sińców na sporej powierzchni ciała.

Przeniosła wzrok na Slytherina. Mimo że mogłoby się zdawać, że trzyma się dość luźno, miał w sobie coś bardzo znanego i morderczego. Nie mającego poczucia humoru i nie znoszącego sprzeciwu.

– Nie ma nic, co mogłabyś jeszcze zrobić.

– Ale ty tak, hę? Nie masz prawa tak interweniować. Może chcieć ją teraz zabić.

– Nie wiesz, co mu powiedziałem.

– O, domyślam się.

Miał coś odparsknąć, ale pomknęła ku niemu nieładnie wyglądająca klątwa. Salazar oczywiście jej umknął, ale ściana nie. Nagle Hermiona miała dobry widok na cały korytarz. _Świetnie, Riddle się ucieszy._

– Ymmm… – Podniosła palec, chcąc może zwrócić im uwagę na to, by uważali, co robią. Co to miało być? Ale nagle sama musiała uniknąć trafienia czymś z pewnością paskudnym. Czy oni mogli sobie w ten sposób w ogóle coś zrobić. Przecież byli martwi. Więc po co to wszystko?

Salazar unikając kolejnej klątwy dopadł do Roweny i zamknął ją w swoim uścisku. Hermiona natomiast odpadła od nich jako oparzona.

– Chyba nie odmówisz mi w tym stuleciu – spojrzał na nią chłodno, jakby to nie był żart, a śmiertelna groźba.

– Salazar, nie tu i nie teraz! – warknęła Ravenclaw, uosobienie furii.

Rowena szybko i zwinnie wyrwała się z jego ramion. Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem, kiedy zobaczyła uśmiech, który wspiął się na usta czarodzieja. Jakby dobrze wiedział, że te próby czarownicy i tak spełzną na niczym, jakby świetnie znał scenariusz. Kiedy się odwracał, jego wzrok znów przelotnie zatrzymał się na Hermionie i teraz bardzo szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ma na sobie tylko i wyłącznie cienką koszulę nocną. Puścił jej oko. Odwróciła się od niego, pozwalając przy tym zasłonić się Rowenie.

– Każesz mi iść do piekła, Ravenclaw? Dobrze wiesz, że tam mnie nie chcą.

– Jesteś takim idiotą, Sal!

I wtedy właśnie rozpętało się piekło. Zaczęli regularnie rzucać w siebie klątwami. Tak po prostu. Nie zważając w ogóle na nią. Hermiona padła na ziemię błyskawicznie odepchnięta przez Rowenę. Fakt, nawet nie mogła się obronić. Riddle wciąż nie oddał jej różdżki. Zresztą, jakby stanowiła jakąkolwiek siłę w porównaniu z tą dwójką.

Nagle poczuła jak coś niebezpiecznie blisko i intensywnie zaczęło płonąć. Dlaczego nigdzie go nie było?

– Patrz, co robisz, durniu! – warknęła Ravenclaw znów zmiatając Hermioną w kąt pokoju.

– O, nic jej nie będzie. Wiesz dobrze, że nic jej nie będzie!

– Świetnie wiem, jak nic jej nie będzie, Sal! – wrzasnęła rozwścieczona Rowena blokując kolejny jego atak. – Może z tym skończyć?

– Nie ja zacząłem!

I tak w kółko. Jak dzieci. Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała się tej scenie z opadniętą szczęką, mimo że i tak cała już była „opadnięta".

Przeczołgała się za łóżko, ale mimo niebezpieczeństwa nie mogła się powstrzymać i i tak wychyliła się, by zobaczyć, co robią. Po paru sekundach, gdy oberwała płonącą książką, stwierdziła, że to już lekka przesada. O ile nie ogromna. Voldemort ich zabije, albo i nie, ale… wymyśli coś. Kaszląc i oklepując tlący się egzemplarz… czego? Patrząc na tytuł pobladła. Nie, to musiało się skończyć.

Chrząknęła głośno, co zdaję się, miało im przypomnieć o jej obecności, ale nic nie dało, bo w tym momencie ich dwa potężne zaklęcia złączyły się i syk, które wytworzyły, sprawił, że musiała zatkać uszy.

Nie miała pojęcia, czy oni tak na poważnie, czy nie, ale jeśli to była na żarty, to nie chciała wiedzieć, jak było na poważnie.

W chwili względnej ciszy wydarła się wreszcie.

– DOŚĆ!

O dziwo, to poskutkowało.

Oboje zwrócili się ku niej ze złością, bo ktoś przerwał im zabawę, ale też i ze stopniowo wzrastającym zmieszaniem. Rowena zaczęła rozglądać się wokół i drapać po głowie. Salazar niemal od razu zaczął wstępnie ogarniać różdżką ten bajzel, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Roweny. Hermiona machnęła ręką, by dał sobie na razie spokój.

– Dziękuję – odparła łapiąc wreszcie porządniejszy oddech i podnosząc się z ziemi. Zrzuciła z siebie jakiś tlący się materiał, zdaje się, że z baldachimu jej łóżka. – Dlaczego Voldemorta jeszcze tu nie ma? I co wy do cholery wyprawiacie? Naprawdę mam gdzieś jak długo się nie widzieliście. Macie po tysiąc lat! Tysiąc! Oczekiwałabym jakiegoś rozsądku, a wy zachowujecie się jak dzieci! I rozwaliliście mi pokój, w JEGO rezydencji!

– Nie powinnaś się tym przejmować. Nie spędzisz tu ani dnia dłużej.

– No oczywiście – zaczął syczeć Salazar, zakładając ręce na siebie. – Chciałaś skorzystać z okazji, że już tu jesteśmy i nie dopuścić by ten mój potworny dziedzic zrobił coś z dziewczyną, która przecież jest właścicielką drugiej Błękitnej Różdżki i która w związku z tym z pewnością jest taka biedna i bezbronna! Pieprzona babska solidarność.

– A ty niby co tu robiłeś, co? Powiedziałeś mu, czyż nie?

– Nie powiedziałem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, unosząc wysoko brwi.

Rowena pokręciła ze złością głową.

– Pokazałeś…

Ten moment wybrał sobie Voldemort na swoje dość gwałtowne wejście. Ten moment wybrali sobie Rowena i Slytherin, żeby zniknąć, zanim zdążył ich spostrzec, czy Merlinie uchowaj, zatrzymać.

– Co tu się stało, Granger? – wysyczał rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało jak pobojowisko. Wyminął ją, obdarowując niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem, i zaczął wykonywać szybko parę ruchów różdżką, bo lada chwila, ogromny żyrandol zwaliłby się jej na głowę.

– Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, że wciąż masz moją różdżkę.

– Pamiętam. Więc?

Granger stała w jednym miejscu i wodziła za nim wzrokiem. Wszystko powoli naprawiał. Ona za to poprawiła sobie ramiączko koszuli nocnej, która i tak nie miała się najlepiej. Kiedy skończył, a została mu tylko dziura w ścianie, opadł na jej łóżko. Jakby dopiero też skądś wrócił i był wyczerpany. Patrzył na nią jakby z przymusu, nie chcąc jej w ogóle widzieć.

– Mówiłaś właśnie, co tu się stało.

– To nie ja.

– Granger, przysięgam, jeśli nie odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie…

– Twoje śmieszne groźby nie robią już na mnie wrażenia.

Spojrzała na niego niemal bez zainteresowania. To, co się tu przed chwilą działo, sprawiało, że z Voldemorta robił się drobiazg. Musiał dostrzec to coś w jej spojrzeniu. Ale co było z nią nie tak, że znów zrobiła się tak pyskata. I to w tym momencie, i po dzisiejszym poranku! Voldemort, siedząc sobie tak niewinnie na jej łóżku, w istocie ledwo nad sobą panował i faktycznie był o włos od tego, żeby zrobić jej krzywdę. Pokiwał szyderczo głową, obracając różdżkę między palcami. Czuła to napięcie w powietrzu. Potrafiła wyczuć, kiedy zbliżał się na skraj cierpliwości.

Patrzył na nią spode łba cały czas, ale ona nie miała zamiaru się ukorzyć. Miała go już dziś dosyć. I chciała wreszcie skorzystać z tego łóżka. Tak porządnie. Bez żadnych zabaw. Nie miała siły, teraz spała może z godzinę, wcześniej zapewne jakieś trzy. To był jakiś koszmar. Wszystko widziała jak przez mgłę. Może właśnie przez swoje niedospanie miała problem z odpowiednim, trzeźwym odbiorem rzeczywistości.

– Co tu się stało? – powiedział dużo bardziej spokojnie, a to znaczyło jedynie, że coraz mniej nad sobą panował. To był najgorszy pozorny spokój, jaki mógł wyobrazić sobie człowiek.

Dobra, powinna odpowiedzieć. Rozłożyła bezradnie dłonie.

– Och, nie wiem, Salazar z Roweną postanowili urządzić sobie małą kłótnię… kochanków najwyraźniej?

– Więc to oni.

Skinęła głową, odwróciła się w poszukiwaniu fotela i opadła na niego. Oczy same zaczęły jej się zamykać, gdy tylko na powrót poczuła pod sobą coś miękkiego i przyjemnego. Zaczął cucić ją jego głos.

– W jakim celu pojawiła się tu Rowena, bo jak się domyślam, nie przybyła tu z Salazarem?

Hermiona pokręciła, a potem pokiwała głową.

…I czuła to spięcie wywołane napływem adrenaliny, ale i zmęczenie, dobijające jej mięśnie. Jakby nie miała nawet siły siedzieć, leżeć też nie. Ta nagła zrywka nie była zbyt przyjemna, choć może i interesująca, zadziwiająca.

Jakiś dziwy prąd zaczął przy okazji rozprzestrzeniać się po jej ciele, ale był na tyle przyjemny, że nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi.

– Myślała, że mnie zabijesz lub zrobisz mi coś w związku z tym, co powiedział ci… nie, co pokazał ci Salazar Slytherin. Czymkolwiek to jest, bo jak się domyślam, i tak mi nie powiesz. Nie mam złudzeń – westchnęła. – Chciała też bym cię zostawiła i zabiła Pottera.

– Byś mnie _zostawiła_? I byś _zabiła_ Pottera?

Albo jej się zdawało, albo był zdziwiony.

– Tak. Powiedziała, że to, co go czeka dzięki tobie, jest znacznie gorsze od śmierci, że nie ma dla niego ratunku. – Ziewnęła i zaczęła na tym ziewie mówić. – Potem pojawił się Salazar, szybko zaczęli się ze sobą sprzeczać, czy Merlin wie, co ze sobą robić. Matko, dlaczego ja odpowiadam na twoje pytania.

– Piłaś coś, Granger?

– Hę?

–Albo jesteś pod wpływem Veritaserum, albo czegoś o podobnym działaniu. W każdym razie, to właśnie zaczęło działać.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie mogę być. Chyba, że kazałeś uzdatnić skrzatowi miętę, ale z tego, co wiem, mięta neutralizuje Veritaserum.

– Nie dawałem ci niczego Granger. – Machnął różdżką i wzmocnił zabezpieczenia aportacyjne. – Uderzyło cię któreś z ich zaklęć?

– Nie, nie trafiło mnie nic prócz tamtej książki.

– Której?

Wskazała nadpaloną książkę. Lewitował ku sobie ów egzemplarz… czego? Widząc tytuł zaklął w duchu. Może powinien pozabezpieczać niektóre cenniejsze księgi na WSZYSTKIE znane mu zaklęcia i klątwy? Bez dotykania książki, powąchał ją i uśmiechnął się. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jego minę. Exulio Perulium?

– Zapewne nie było to przeznaczone dla ciebie.

Zerwała się, targnięta zadziwiającą ją chwilowo myślą.

– Nigdy nie podałeś mi Veritaserum! Dlaczego?

– Nie ma informacji, których nie mógłbym zdobyć drogą Legilimencji, a te, których nie możesz mi powiedzieć ze względu na różne przysięgi, są dla mnie niedostępne także przy użyciu Veritaserum.

Oburzyła się.

– Wiem przecież! Nie to miałam na myśli.

– Nie interesują mnie twoje zamiary, Granger – odparł dość dziwnym, zniecierpliwionym głosem. – …Ale teraz, jak się nad tym zastanowić, coś przychodzi mi do głowy.

Nie podobał jej się ton jego głosu. Zamrugała.

– Co?

– Sarsamossa Isenio coś ci mówi? Czytałaś to w jednej z książek, którą ci dałem. – Wyraźnie pobladła. – Tak. – Pokręciła głową, próbując mu zaprzeczyć. – Tak. Nie lubię się dzielić. Nawet moimi kurwami – mruknął radośnie pod nosem. Cały czas był tak dziwnie spokojny. Zazwyczaj jak z nią rozmawiał, a zwłaszcza ostatnio, zdawał się ciągle przed czymś powstrzymywać. Teraz siedział, jakby nie miał już w życiu nic do zrobienia.

– Jaki ma to związek z chwilową nieumiejętnością do mówienia nieprawdy? – spytała, czując straszny ścisk w gardle. I w żołądku. Wszędzie. Nagle wróciło do niej wszystko, co się działo jeszcze kilka godzin temu. A zwłaszcza to jak syczał do jej ucha, jak pił jej _brudną_ krew. Sarsamossa Isenio. Na Merlina.

– I jeśli ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek zechce dotknąć moją własność, poniesie srogą karę. Jeśli komukolwiek pozwolisz się _tknąć,_ i ty odczujesz dość bolesne przypomnienie tego, do kogo należy twoje ciało – powiedział entuzjastycznie, ignorując jej wcześniejsze pytanie, bo zapewne dążył po swojemu do odpowiedzi na nie.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że już nigdy nie prześpię się z nikim poza tobą? – wydyszała wreszcie.

– Nie tylko nie prześpisz. Nikt nie _**dotyka**_ tego, co należy do mnie. Zacznij mnie słuchać, z łaski swojej.

Z uwagą śledził jej reakcję. Szok przebiegający przez jej twarz, niedowierzanie, złość. _I dobrze_.

To było oszałamiająco potworne. _Nigdy nie będziesz mogła nikogo pokochać, nigdy nie będziesz kochała się już z mężczyzną… z miłości. Nigdy nie poznasz jej smaku._Do tego właśnie się to sprowadzało. I mimo tego, kim teraz była, nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, tu i teraz, na wprost niego, kiedy niemal śmiał jej się w twarz.

– Jak się z tym czujesz Granger?

– Co? – spytała zupełnie zbita z tropu, pogrążona już na dobre w swoich myślach.

– Jak się czujesz z tym, że nigdy nie dotknie cię inny mężczyzna?

Zacisnęła wargi i przez chwilę z całej siły starała się nie odezwać. Zrobiła się cała czerwona. Przyglądał jej się bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Z czym tak walczysz? Nie wiesz, że im dłużej się wstrzymujesz, tym więcej będziesz musiała z siebie wyrzucić? Poza tym zadałem ci dość proste pytanie. Więc?

_Hmmm, uparta jak Granger. Bo to Granger._

– Przecież odpowiedź ma wyjść z głębi twojej duszy czy jestestwa, nie powinnaś się jej bać.

Morderczy wzrok Granger. Wyglądała dość śmiesznie tak walcząc ze sobą, zagryzając do krwi wargi. O co było tyle krzyku, czy raczej – krwi?

– Knuta za twoje myśli – mówiąc to zachowywał śmiertelną niemal powagę. Z premedytacją zrywał kolejny szew z jej ust.

Próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymało ją zbyt mocno. Jej magia już dawno się uspokoiła. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu od przemiany i te wybuchy mocy powodowane emocjami, zdarzały się coraz rzadziej. Tym samym – nie mogła sobie tak pomóc.

– Powiesz i będzie po…

– Dobrze – zaczęła na wydechu. – Nie dbam o to, bo prawda jest taka, że jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego pragnę, z którym wyobrażam sobie być, który jest wart mnie dotykać…

Wstał z łóżka, zbliżył się do niej i bez słowa upuścił Błękitną Różdżkę u jej stóp. Wbiła w nią wzrok.

– To zabawne, bo ja wyobrażam sobie dziesiątki innych kobiet u mojego boku.

Nie podniosła wzroku, trzęsła się ze złości, ale nie pozwoliła się sprowokować. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, czuła to.

– Ale dobrze, że to wiesz. Powinnaś wiedzieć, gdzie jest twoje miejsce. Zawsze – dodał po chwili.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Słońce świeciło jej teraz prosto w twarz, a ona była każda inna, ale nie słoneczna.

Zasłonił słońce, spojrzała wprost na niego.

– Możesz zabić Pottera, jeśli chcesz. Dzisiejszy dzień odmienił moje plany. Faktycznie, dość tej zabawy. _Nie wiem_, może straciłem poczucie humoru. Albo jestem dziś z _niewyjaśnionego_powodu wyjątkowo… łaskawy? Kto ma według ciebie pozbawić go życia? Yaxley? Rookwood? Nott?

Wytrzymała jego długie, wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Tak, ja to zrobię – wydyszała wreszcie.

Wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą ze słowami, które dopiero padły z ich ust. Brzmiały głośno, lecz wydawały się tak nierealne jak ta grudniowa odwilż.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Rozdział 20**

Już następnego dnia, rankiem, czwartego grudnia, zabrał ją z powrotem na ćwiczenia, nie wspominając słowem o tym, co zostało powiedziane. Było między nimi ciche porozumienie. Dawał jej czas, wymagając jednocześnie skupienia i efektywności, kiedy ją uczył. Najwyraźniej wciąż potrzebował, żeby jego szlamowata kurwa prezentowała sobą jakiś poziom, myślała z goryczą.

– To kółko ma być małe, wręcz miniaturowe, bardziej wyobrażone, niż faktycznie zarysowane, a ty wyznaczasz obwód asteroidy.

Ponowiła próbę, jednak znów promień zaklęcia nadmiernie się rozszedł i siła uderzenia była niewielka. Voldemort pokręcił głową, zbliżył się do niej i stając za nią, złapał ją za dłoń, w której trzymała różdżkę. Druga dłoń zapewne nieprzypadkowo znalazła się na jej brzuchu. Jakby miała mu teraz gdzieś wyfrunąć... Czuła jego oddech na swoich włosach, a kiedy zaczął mówić, zaczęła wprost tonąć w jego niskim głosie.

– Skup się. – _Tak, dobre sobie._ - Wymów słowa zaklęcia, a ja pokierują twoją dłonią. Tylko pamiętaj: _Sempulis_, „em", nie „ę".

Prychnęła cicho pod nosem, bo to przecież ona była specjalistką od poprawiania przyjaciół w związku z wymową zaklęć. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej, niemal boleśnie na jej nadgarstku. Dobra…

– _Sempulis!_

Voldemort pokierował jej dłonią, choć to był minimalny wręcz podryg. Siła zaklęcia była tak duża, że aż wbiło ją w jego ramiona. Nie powiedział nic. Wyrwała się z jego objęć, obróciła się, skinęła głową.

– Spróbuję sama. – Zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się teraz intensywnie w swój cel. – To żaden problem – mruknęła pod nosem.

To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które naprawdę w nim uwielbiała, choćby nie wiadomo jak był irytujący, oschły, czy jak teraz i ostatnio – niejednoznaczny. Voldemort potrafił ją nauczyć.

Kolejnym razem wyszło jej niemal równie dobrze jak z jego pomocą. I następnym razem też.

Oczywiście nie można było znaleźć w nim jakiejkolwiek większej aprobaty. Bez słowa zaczął przeglądać książkę, szukając jej coś nowego. Wreszcie wpadł na coś i spojrzał na nią przebiegle, choć wciąż niezaprzeczalnie chłodno, prawda, nie było w tym spojrzeniu nic miłego.

– Co charakteryzuje zaklęcia typu Pulvium?

Hermiona oparła rękę na biodrze, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Przecież odpowiedź była oczywista.

– Rozproszony promień, mniejszy zasięg… Stwarzają ryzyko, że zostanie ugodzona niepożądana osoba. Niska skuteczność ofensywna, ale duża defensywna…

Voldemort zatrzasnął książkę, przerywając jej odpowiedź.

– Co zrobić, żeby uniknąć tego typu niepożądanych cech, ale zachować charakter zaklęcia?

Przez chwilę stała z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami, bawiąc się lewą dłonią swoimi włosami. Myślała.

– Teoria Gibbonsa? – podpowiedział.

– Tak, wiem! – odparła z trudem tłumioną irytacją – Mówi o zwiększaniu siły rażenia i wydajności takich zaklęć, ale… Mogę się zastanowić?

– A musisz?

Nie odpowiedziała. Szybko okręciła się wokół własnej osi i przestała zwracać na niego większą uwagę.

– Wymagają zdecydowanych ruchów, więc oczywistym byłoby, że trzeba zmniejszyć ich wyrazistość, ale wtedy zaklęcie nie jest zaklęciem pyłowym i nie opuszcza w ogóle mojej różdżki. Trzeba by sprawić, by jednak opuściło moją różdżkę i wtedy jakoś je wzmocnić, może chwilę po tym, jakby rzucić drugie zaklęcie… – myślała, mówiąc głośno – choć nie wiem, jak to zrobić, by nie zerwać pierwszego… Można by najpierw rzucić coś, co sprawiłoby, że zaklęcie byłoby ukierunkowane, miałoby wyznaczoną drogę do drugiej osoby. Można by zmodyfikować to zaklęcie tak, by zawierało jakieś przed-zaklęcie w tym zaklęciu…

Podrapała się po głowie, z lekka się przy tym krzywiąc.

– Pulvia ictia. Co z tym zrobisz, Granger?

Skinęła głową.

– Tak, najpierw sobie przypomnę – mruknęła bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.

Wypaliła w zaczarowany cel i zamyśliła się na parę sekund, by zaraz spróbować jeszcze raz.

Usunął się na bok i z założonymi rękoma przyglądał się, jak kombinuje, jak bez jego dalszych podpowiedzi i pytań próbuje to rozgryźć. Obserwował ją uważnie. Wystarczyło dać jej jakieś zadanie, a ona zapominała nagle o całym świecie, skupiała wszystkie swoje myśli na problemie. Widział, jak klepie się w czoło, mruczy coś pod nosem i rozgląda za nie wiadomo czym, pewnie coś sobie wyobrażając.

– Mów głośno, co robisz. Nie chcę byś niechcący zmodyfikowała zaklęcie do takiego, które zrobi wyłom w tym gmachu aż do wschodniego skrzydła. Taka efektywność byłaby oczywiście pożądana, ale jej skutki nie, nie tutaj. Wystarczyło mi sprzątanie po Slytherinie i Ravenclaw.

Zamarła na chwilę, dosłownie na sekundę, ale dostrzegł to. _Nie, to nie jest coś, o czy masz zapomnieć, Granger_, pomyślał, kiedy ją nagle omal szlag nie trafił. _Bo to była, na Kirke, moja wina!_

Uniósł brwi, oczekując jej ruchu.

– Teoria Gibbonsa. Wykorzystają ją do…

O, o to właśnie chodziło.

I udało jej się zaledwie po kilku minutach. Zaklęcie miało znacznie większą siłę. Przez pokaźnych rozmiarów salę ćwiczeń przemknęło bowiem coś przypominającego tornado lub czoło fali uderzeniowej. Hermiona przez chwilę, jak to czasem miała w zwyczaju, przypatrywała się w zadziwieniu swojej różdżce, a potem odwróciła się w jego kierunku, obdarzając go szerokim uśmiechem, który sprawił, że tym razem to on zamarł. Hermiona również szybko uprzytomniła sobie, kogo obdarza przejawami swojego przelotnego szczęścia.

– Dość na dziś – wysyczał.

Hermiona skinęła głową i mrucząc coś pod nosem, opuściła komnatę.

Voldemort wpatrywał się przed siebie z pustą, pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu twarzą. Tylko jego oczy, po chwili zawieszenia, podążyły za nią. Zboczyły z tropu, więc je zamknął.

~o~o~o~

Zabawy w modyfikowanie zaklęć były wczoraj. Dziś było dziś i, próbując zachować jak największy spokój, zstępowała właśnie ku swojemu potępieniu. Och, wiedziała, że Rowena miała rację. Każdy dzień jej zwłoki i niezdecydowania, to był kolejny dzień potwornego cierpienia dla Harry'ego. Hermiona długo zwlekała, zbyt długo. Codziennie miała problemy z przekraczaniem progu swojej komnaty. Bała się, że kroki czy okoliczności zamiast do biblioteki lub sali, w której ćwiczyła z Czarnym Panem, powiodą ją wprost do lochów.

To była kwestia mentalnego, fizycznego, nawet i logicznego przygotowania na to, co miało nastąpić. Myślała o słowach Roweny, o Voldemorcie i tym, co mógł wymyślić, o jej wieloletniej przyjaźni z Harrym, o sobie samej i skutkach tego jednego, przerażającego kroku.

Pomijając te różne ogromne _ale_, którymi nie chciała nie tyle zawracać głowy, co dręczyć sumienia, istniało też to małe _ale_, które odwoływało się do logiki.

Czy skoro Voldemort powiedział, że Potter zginie, tu, w lochach, nie znaczyło to, że miała mu teraz odebrać życie bezzasadnie? Ale, z drugiej strony, jego cierpienie było bezsprzeczne, jego życie znajdujące się w rękach Czarnego Pana stwarzało ryzyko – nie dla Voldemorta, bo jemu nic nie mogło ze strony Harry'ego już grozić, a dla niej i całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Musiała to zrobić. To była kwestia tego, kto powinien odebrać mu życie, jeśli już. Nikt nie miał prawa tego robić, oczywiście, ale jeśli już ktoś miał to zrobić, wolałaby to być ona. Może to było nieco dziwne rozumowanie, ale nie chciała nikomu darować śmierci Harry'ego.

I idąc samotnie ku celi, zmagała się z myślą, że to prawdopodobnie nie będzie dla niej problem, tak jak nie było problemem potraktowanie Dracona Cruciatusem. A kiedyś nie była w stanie nakrzyczeć na skrzata… To znaczy wciąż nie potrafiła, ale to były tylko pozory, bardziej przyzwyczajenie niż faktyczna nieumiejętność.

W każdym razie bardzo chciała, żeby rzucenie najgorszego z Niewybaczalnych okazało się dla niej czymś niewykonalnym. Plus, przez te parę dni cały czas starała się przekonać samą siebie, że naprawdę nie chce, nie korci ją, by to zrobić. Było coś w niej, co wręcz się tego domagało.

Idąc, trzymała się obrazu Roweny, zdeterminowanej i silnej. Ona radziła sobie jakoś z Salazarem. Nie miała sumienia, ale udawało jej się osiągnąć swój cel. Inną sprawą było to, że ponoć umarła całkiem młodo, choć z drugiej strony – kto to wie.

I nie trzęsła się, choć serce waliło jej w piersi tak głośno, że nie była pewna, czy nie słyszy tego idący obok niej śmierciożerca, pobrzękujący z zadowoleniem magicznymi kluczami do cel. Voldemort musiał go poinstruować na tę możliwość. Była ciekawa, czy się zjawi w związku z jej przybyciem. Miała nadzieję, że nie. Nie chciała, żeby jej przeszkadzał, żeby to widział czy komentował, zwłaszcza, jeśli miało jej się nie udać. Nie cierpiała polegać na jakimkolwiek polu. W teorii mogła przecież to zrobić, miała w sobie ponoć tyle ciemności. O taaaaak. Tyle że teoria, a praktyka…

W celach i podziemiach w ogóle było nadzwyczaj cicho tego poranka. Mogła to być kwestia słońca, które od kilku dni nieprzerwanie wlewało się do środka przez niewielkie, okratowane okienka, i być może przynosiło ciut ciepła i ukojenia tym najbardziej zziębniętym. Być może.

– Jest nieprzytomny… – mruknęła cicho sama do siebie po tym, kiedy weszła już do celi i zobaczyła, że Harry leży na podłodze bez ruchu.

Nie bacząc na sługusa Voldemorta, kucnęła przy nim i już miała odgarnąć włosy z jego twarzy, gdy się powstrzymała.

– Odejdź – zwróciła się do śmierciożercy. Zawahał się przez chwilę, posłał jej wyraźnie niechętne spojrzenie, jednak opuścił celę.

Domyślała się, że mężczyzna poinformuje teraz Voldemorta o jej przybyciu. O ile już tego nie zrobił. To znaczyło, że powinna się pospieszyć. Nie chciała, żeby tu był, kiedy będzie to robić.

Zwróciła swoją uwagę do Harry'ego i zacisnęła palce na różdżce. _Spokój, Granger, spokój._Poczuła jednak, jak pryskają wszelkie jej teorie, które budowała przez cały ten tydzień, jedna za drugą.

– Harry…

Znów wyciągnęła dłoń, ale było coś, co ją odrzuciło. Nie mogła go dotknąć. Gdyby to zrobiła, nie powstrzymałaby się już przed pomocą, zapewne zwyciężyłaby w niej chęć, by przytulić Harry'ego, spróbować go wbrew przerażającemu postanowieniu uleczyć.

Podźwignęła się. Miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, coś, co by ją w pewien sposób usprawiedliwiło lub dało nadzieję. Może, że go pomści… Ale bała się usłyszeć fałsz w swoich słowach. Nie, nie powinna nadawać temu sensu ani nic mówić. Powinna to po prostu zrobić.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

Zielony, piękny w jego oczach promień, opuścił jej różdżkę i pomknął w stronę Pottera. Ugodził go w pierś i Czarny Pan zobaczył jak dusza chłopaka opuszcza ciało. Zobaczył jego smutny wzrok skierowany w stronę dawnej przyjaciółki. Złość, gorycz, nienawiść. I już go nie było.

Granger cofnęła się o krok, zachwiała, a w kolejnej sekundzie z jej gardła wydobył się przeraźliwy, ogłuszający krzyk.

– Granger! – wrzasnął i pochwycił ją, kiedy upadała. Czy ta kobieta nie była wstanie przewrócić się bez wpadania mu w ramiona? Z miejsca aportował ich na świeże powietrze, daleko od tego miejsca. Potrzebowała teraz przestrzeni i chłodu. Dobrze pamiętał, jak się czuł w związku ze swoim pierwszym morderstwem. Wcale nie wspaniale, nie. Nawet on jakoś to przeżył…

Ciemność, która ją zalała, była nie do zniesienia. I to była jej ciemność, która nagle przestała się krępować i opuściła jej ciało rozlewając się po pomieszczeniu, teraz wirowała wokół nich na wietrze.

Czuła jego ciepłe ciało za sobą, które kontrastowało z lodowatym otoczeniem. Chwycił ją za ręce i przyciągnął ich złączone dłonie do jej piersi. Przechodziła przez nią jego magia.

– Oddychaj.

Niewyobrażalny ból.

– To się dzieje, kiedy ktoś zbyt długo trzyma swoją czarną magię w okowach, zwłaszcza, jeśli przeszedł magiczną przemianę. Równie dobrze mogło się to wydarzyć przy Malfoyu. Poczekaj, aż to z ciebie zejdzie, to minie, nic ci nie będzie. Oddychaj przede wszystkim.

Starała się, ale kłujący ból w jej klatce piersiowej przyćmiewał rzeczywistość.

– I nie walcz z tym – warknął, poczuła, że zbliża usta do jej ucha. – Pochwyć to – wyszeptał niskim, mocnym głosem.

Bała się, czując go teraz. Bała się, że znów znacznie coś jej robić, że zacznie jej dotykać zaraz po tym, jak zabiła swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przez niego. Nie uspokajał jej. Musiał wyczuć, że nie do końca jej pomaga, ponieważ rozluźnił uścisk. Coś ją teraz koiło, musiał obdarować ją jakimś łagodzącym zaklęciem. Czuła z lekka mroźne, ale pożądane, kojące mrowienie. Oderwała się od niego zupełnie i pogrążyła w bieli i chłodzie. Musiała pozbyć się resztek tego okropnego uczucia. Teraz!

Śnieg – dotarło do niej. To tylko czy aż śnieg, z którym nie miała do czynienia od… zeszłej zimy w Hogwarcie. Byli wysoko w górach, a wokół nich hulał przeszywający, mroźny wiatr. Zamknęła oczy. Pomimo temperatury, przez chwilę leżała zupełnie bez ruchu.

Tak. Zagrożenie, czymkolwiek ono by właściwie nie było, minęło. Poczuła, że jej magia wraca do niej, że ból i oszołomienie ustępują miejsca nagłemu wyczerpaniu. A to nie był jeszcze koniec.

– Podoba mi się to, co zrobiłaś, choć twoje usprawiedliwianie się nie ma najmniejszego sensu. – Doszedł ją jego głos. Musiał się przysunąć, ponieważ poczuła jego oddech na policzku. Otworzyła oczy, pochylał się nad nią, jego dłonie znalazły po obu stronach jej głowy. Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli, nurzając się w swoich gęstych spojrzeniach. Mimowolne przyciąganie było ogromne, ale żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru jemu ulec. Nie teraz.

– Na co czekasz, Granger? – spytał znienacka.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego zadaje jej to pytanie, ale wiedziała, co ma na myśli. Jednak wciąż nie mogła do końca się otrząsnąć, oderwać od tego trwania na śniegu. I to było dziwne, jak teraz na nią patrzył. Jakby naprawdę ją widział.

– Idź za radą Ravenclaw. Zobaczymy, gdzie cię to zaprowadzi.

_Dlaczego?_ Był zbyt pewny siebie. Może nie powinna tego robić... Ale był w niej spokój – teraz, w tej chwili, na śniegu, kiedy się nad nią pochylał, kiedy tak na nią patrzył. Odwróciła twarz i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili zniknęła spod niego, jakby wtapiając się w śnieg. Voldemort zwinnie uniósł się z ziemi.

Nie miał zamiaru jej ścigać. Nie mógł teraz zrobić nic mądrzejszego, jak puścić ją wolno, zostawić ją samą sobie, zobaczyć jak poradzi sobie w świecie i wśród ludzi, z którymi nic ją już nie łączy. Dobrze wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Przynajmniej nie dla niego. Jego twarz przeciął złośliwy uśmiech, z którym zniknął z tego lodowatego pustkowia. Wrócił do siebie.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona Granger godzinę i trzydzieści sześć aportacji później również w pewnym sensie wróciła do siebie, stając z mocno bijącym sercem i niemałym mętlikiem w głowie przed siedzibą Zakonu.

_Voldemort zabił Harry'ego_, powiedziała sobie.

A ona musiała postarać się, żeby nie zabił już nikogo więcej. Stąd. Bez względu na to, czy miała jeszcze do niego wrócić, czy nie. Uczyni wszystko, co w jej mocy, by nie dopuścić do następnych, bezsensowych śmierci. Czy do tego by ktokolwiek dowiedział się, o tym największym upokorzeniu, które ją tam spotkało, o jej największej słabości.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i zadzwoniła do drzwi. Jednocześnie wykorzystując jedną ze sztuczek, których nauczył ją Czarny Pan, rzuciła zaklęcie, które zawróciło i ugodziło ją w pierś.

Kiedy upadała (chyba to lubiła), usłyszała głos Rona.

– Na górze róże, na dole fiołki?

– Nie zniosę dłużej tej rozłąki! – wrzasnęła w bólu, ostatkiem sił.

~o~o~o~

Pierwszą rzeczą, z którą się spotkał, był prawy sierpowy wymierzony w jego twarz. Czyjaś pięść jakimś cudem zaliczyła zarówno jego oko, jak i szczękę. Ciekawe, jak wytłumaczy się z tego przed Czarnym Panem.

– Na Merlina! Za co? …Molly?

Czy Molly Weasley użyła właśnie przemocy?

– Ty sukinsynu – w tym momencie opadła mu szczęka. – Okłamywałeś nas przez cały czas! Ten biedny chłopak, Draco, powiedział nam o wszystkim!

– Tak, wiem, że tu jest.

– I masz szczęście, że jest cała, choć trudno powiedzieć cokolwiek o jej zdrowiu. Pojawiła się tu w nienajlepszym stanie.

– Kto?

– Hermiona! – oznajmiła, nagle wzruszając się do granic możliwości.

– Granger tu jest? – _Nie powiedział mu, to ciekawe_. – Gdzie?

Molly powstrzymała go przed wejściem dalej. Zaraz zjawili się i inni.

– Wciąż jeszcze się nie zbudziła. Ale zdaje się, że mamy do porozmawiania i lepiej, byś miał jakieś mądre wytłumaczenie na to, co się stało.

Został zaprowadzony do salonu i usadzony jak na przesłuchanie, tak jaj parę dni wcześniej Draco. Chyba sobie z niego kpili…

– Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego musieliśmy dowiedzieć się o tym, że Hermiona żyje, po takim czasie i to od Dracona?

– Czarny Pan odebrał mi ją – odparł spokojnie. – Nie mogłem wam powiedzieć, że jest w jego rękach, żywa, bo po pierwsze – rozkazał mi inaczej, po drugie – nie miałem pojęcia, co zechce z nią zrobić i jednocześnie wątpiłem w to, czy długo pożyje, po trzecie – znając was, wyruszylibyście jej na ratunek i tak Zakon Feniksa przestałby istnieć.

Molly Weasley wrzała. Snape przyglądał jej się obojętnie.

– Nie miałeś prawa o tym decydować sam, Severusie.

Parsknął, z trudem kryjąc zażenowanie i irytację.

– Co się stało z Harrym? Musisz coś o tym wiedzieć.

– Co miało się z nim stać? Jest w niewoli, poddawany torturom. Z tego, co wiem, wciąż żyje.

– Jak możesz mówić to z takim spokojem!

– Jak mogę okłamywać Czarnego Pana z takim spokojem, Weasley, no jak? – Obrzucił ją na wpół morderczym spojrzeniem.

Wiedział jednak, że nie obędzie się bez odpowiedzenia na wszystkie pytania, jakie tylko przyjdą im do głowy. Więc powiedział im, wszystko to, co mógł i uważał za słuszne, żeby im powiedzieć.

W końcu zdołał też wydusić co nieco od nich. Hermiona była tu od paru godzin, ale wciąż nie odzyskała przytomności. Lupin z Tonks pracowali przy niej, badając ją i starając się doprowadzić do porządku. Poinformowali też o wszystkim McGonagall, choć ta oczywiście nie mogła przybyć ze względu na swoje obowiązki. Tylko na chwilę opuściłaby szkołę…

– Więc… – zaczął Ron. – Więc ona jest teraz zła? Malfoy mówił o tym, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto uczył ją, że była jakby jego uczennicą i… nie tylko. Cholera, ja wciąż nic z tego nie rozumiem.

_Nic dziwnego._

– Tak, jest inna. Po pierwsze, dysponuje znacznie większą mocą, która ma nieco inną naturę, i która może zmienić nieco jej postrzeganie świata. Jednak, tylko od niej zależy, co ona zrobi z tym ciemnym, drzemiącym w niej potencjałem. Wszystko zależy teraz od jej siły woli i pragnień… – ostatnie zdanie, wypowiedział ściszonym głosem i nieco mniej pewnie.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na sobie.

– Ale nie zdradziła was, pozbądźcie się wreszcie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. To prawdopodobnie ostatnia osoba, która mogłaby faktycznie przystąpić do Czarnego Pana. Bez względu na jego chore plany wobec niej, na to, do czego ją zmuszał.

Chyba nie lubili słuchać nic w związku z tym, bo wszyscy przybrali podobne, wyrażające całkowite obrzydzenie miny. Prawie chciało mu się śmiać, bo większość zebranych kobiet nie była nigdy w łóżku z prawdziwym mężczyzną i gdyby wiedziały o czym mówi, prawdopodobnie jeszcze pozazdrościłyby Granger.

Spojrzał na Rona, który wciąż nie wydawał się być przekonany i jego usta znów otwierały się , by wyrzucić z siebie zapewne kolejne, idiotyczne gówno.

~o~o~o~

Sala wypełniła się przywołanymi przez Mroczny Znak śmierciożercami. Nie było tylko Severusa, któremu nakazał zorientować się, jak mają się sprawy w Zakonie. Nie poinformował go o tym, co się stało z Potterem. Wolał, by ten dowiedział się o wszystkim od Granger. Wiedział, że Severus nie ufa dziewczynie równie mocno, jak ona jemu. Bardzo był ciekaw jak to się wszystko _tam_rozegra. Liczył też na to, że w nocy uda mu się sprowadzić Dracona i uzyskać informacje na temat tego, co zaszło.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Wprost uwielbiał ten swój szpiegowski "bajzel".

– Witam. Mam wam dziś do zakomunikowania trzy rzeczy. Po pierwsze, informuję was, że Hermiona Granger nie przebywa już w rezydencji, więc możecie odetchnąć z ulgą i przestać się krępować z waszymi zabawami czy jakimikolwiek czynnościami, które moje tymczasowe zakazy wam dotąd uniemożliwiały.

Przez tłum przeszedł pomruk zadowolenia, ale i czegoś, co brzmiało jak podejrzliwość, niepewność. Czy to oznaczało, że ich pan zbliżał się do realizacji swoich planów? Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że Granger miała zostać odpowiednio indoktrynowana, dlaczego jej kontakty z nimi, a zarazem ich swoboda w tym gmachu, były ostatnimi czasy niewielkie. Widziała to, co miała zobaczyć. Słyszała, co miała usłyszeć… Wydawało się więc, że gigantyczne przedstawienie, które się tu rozegrało, właśnie dobiegło końca. Pytanie: co miało nastąpić teraz?

– Po drugie i najważniejsze, pragnę oświadczyć wam, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Harry Potter… należy do historii. Nie wszyscy z was wiedzieli o tym, ale tydzień temu został złapany przez Severusa Snape'a. Wielu z was wiedziało, że moim celem było złamanie chłopaka i wykorzystanie go, by na oczach opinii publicznej zniszczył czyjekolwiek wątpliwości co do jego siły i poczytalności. Trafił więc do lochów, gdzie został poddany odpowiedniemu traktowaniu. Okazał się jednak tak słaby, tak _delikatny_, że nie przeżył zabaw, które mu zafundowaliśmy. Wytrzymał tydzień – syknął z pogardą. – Oczywiście, odpowiedzialni za jego przedwczesną śmierć, ci, którzy odebrali mi przyjemność odebrania mu życia, zostali_odpowiednio_ w związku z tym potraktowani – dodał radośnie.

Większość zebranych przeszły dreszcze na widok tego uśmiechu, inni poczuli ścisk w żołądku. Następnie ich oczom ukazało się truchło Pottera, które zmaterializowało się tuż przed ich panem. Z trudem powstrzymali sapnięcia zdziwienia i niedowierzania. Nikt sobie tak tego nie wyobrażał. Czekali na jakieś wielkie rozstrzygnięcie i triumfalne zwycięstwo na oczach wszystkich. Voldemort dojrzał to, że sami nie wiedzą, co o tym myśleć. Zwrócił się do stojącego najbliżej niego śmierciożercy.

- Yaxley, jutro po drodze do _pracy_ możesz podrzucić jego ciało na Pokątną? Pamiętaj o urynie, kale i Ognistej. Zdaje się, że Potter nie wytrzymał presji i zalał się w trupa.

– To będzie przyjemność, mój panie.

– Nie zawiedź mnie – wypowiedział chłodno, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, kiedy ten nieopatrznie nie spuścił wzroku. Obrócił się do reszty.

– Jednak pozostałe wasze sprawne działania doprowadziły do tego, że zabawa Potterem byłaby, właśnie, tylko zabawą. Jest z was zadowolony, przyjaciele. Praktycznie wszyscy z was wypełnili swoje zadania wzorowo. – C_o się wam nieczęsto zdarza_, pomyślał z przekąsem. – Pamiętajcie, Lord Voldemort zawsze sowicie wynagradza tych, którzy służą mu wiernie.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po sali, zatrzymując swój wzrok na tych, którym był czy może miał być szczególnie wdzięczny.

– Doszliśmy bowiem do tego, co zamierzaliśmy do tego momentu osiągnąć. Jest więc jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której muszę wam powiedzieć. Najwyższe władze ministerstwa są pod naszą kontrolą i w ciągu miesiąca dojdzie do przetasowań, które sprawią, że nie tylko będziemy je kontrolowali. Ministerstwo będzie nasze w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Pojawią się nowi, niezależni pracownicy ministerstwa magii, pojawi się też nowy Minister Magii.

Zrobił pauzę, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy ze wszystkimi śmierciożercami, osoba po osobie. Zmieszanie przebiegło po twarzy śmierciożerców. Wielu z nich zaczęło mimowolnie odczuwać niepokój. Kto miał zostać tym nowym Ministrem Magii? Co z rządami terroru? Czy to miało znaczyć, że będą musieli być grzeczni, że nie będą mogli plądrować i zabijać? Voldemort jakby czytał, albo może rzeczywiście czytał w ich myślach. Szeroki, tajemniczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego wężopodobnej twarzy. Tego nie miał zamiaru im teraz do końca tłumaczyć. Kontynuował swoją myśl.

– Już niedługo, moi przyjaciele, zasiejemy prawdziwy strach w sercach naszych wrogów. Nie ma miejsca dla tych, którzy sprzeciwiają się naszej woli. To my mamy rację, chcąc doprowadzić do oczyszczenia społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego z wszelkiego robactwa i brudu, z tej ohydnej plagi. Jesteśmy przyszłymi liderami naszego kraju, jego _wybawicielami_, nową zasadą czarodziejskiego świata. Bo tak, dzięki waszym sprawnym działaniom, jesteśmy blisko jak nigdy od wcielenia w życie tych wszystkich zmian, które zapoczątkował mój przodek, Salazar Slytherin, a mam zamiar doprowadzić do końca ja. Kiedy tylko nowy Minister Magii i jego współpracownicy zdobędą pełnię władzy i zaufanie społeczeństwa, przejdziemy do swoich konkretów, nie obawiajcie się. Niech strzegą się więc szlamy, zdrajcy krwi i wszelcy buntownicy wobec nowego, przyszłego porządku. Już za miesiąc kraj będzie nasz. Za rok – może i cały kontynent. Już jutro natomiast – kopnął ku nim ciało Pottera – pokażemy im, co niesie ze sobą wiara w niewyrośniętych szczeniaków. Niech boją się, bo my nie będziemy mieli litości. Rozgnieciemy ich jak pluskwy.

Zawiesił głos i rozejrzał po sali.

– A, i wybieram się na zakupy na Pokątną. Ktoś czegoś potrzebuje?*

Salą wstrząsnął śmiech, którego mury nie słyszały od dawna. Możliwe, że nigdy.

~o~o~o~

* Żart nie mój, pożyczony od Nerys.


	21. Rozdział 21

**Rozdział 21**

Ocknęła się i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką poczuła, była miła w dotyku, świeżo pachnąca pościel. Czuła też zapach kwiatów, frezji najpewniej. Skąd wziął je zimą? Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że to nie może być zasługa Czarnego Pana. Naprawdę tu była, na Grimmuald Place. Wreszcie.

Otworzyła oczy. Spała w swoim łóżku, ale w pokoju Ginny. Przekręciła się na bok i poczuła lekkie zawroty głowy. Podźwignęła się do pozycji siedzącej i zacisnęła kurczowo dłonie na prześcieradle. Trwała tak, dopóki sprzed oczu nie zniknęły jej mroczki. Wreszcie się rozejrzała. Nikogo przy niej nie było. Koło jej łóżka walały się jakieś opatrunki. Na szafce obok stały puste flakony, zapewne po leczniczych eliksirach.

Syknęła z bólu, obracając się. Rozchyliła poły koszuli i skrzywiła się. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Mogła jej nawet zostać po tym jakaś blizna, zwłaszcza że tutejsze zaopatrzenie w maści kosmetyczne mogło zapewne pozostawiać wiele do życzenia. Przeklęła, choć nie powinna się dziwić. Zaklęcie trafiło ją z bardzo bliska.

Z cichym westchnieniem z powrotem opadła na poduszkę. Tylko na chwilę. Nie czuła się co prawda zbyt wyspana ani wypoczęta, ale musiało zbudzić ją to niepokojące uczucie, że coś rozgrywa się za jej plecami. Ubrała się szybko w rzeczy, które znalazła koło swojego łóżka, przejrzała się przelotnie w lustrze i cicho wymknęła z pokoju.

O, dawno jej tu nie było. Szła po schodach, gładząc zmurszałe, ciemne tapety, które razem z wiecznie zakurzonymi dywanami i arrasami, nadawały temu miejscu specyficzną atmosferę. Kiedy była na ostatnich stopniach schodów, doszły ją odgłosy ożywionej rozmowy. Cicho zstąpiła na deski korytarza i rozglądając się wokół, powoli podeszła do drzwi kuchni. Przed wejściem do środka powstrzymał ją fragment konwersacji, którą dosłyszała.

– Ale nie powiedziała nam nic wcześniej! Mogliśmy jej pomóc!

– Zapewniam cię, Weasley, że nie pomoglibyście jej w niczym. To jest Granger. Ona w swej dumie weźmie na swoje barki także to, czego udźwignąć nie może, choć wydaje jej się, że jest inaczej. Zupełnie jak Potter.

Dosłyszała jakiś niezrozumiały krzyk oburzenia.

– Z tego, co powiedzieliście nam, ty i Malfoy, kilkukrotnie wpadła w ręce Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i wyszła z tego cało, bez żadnego uszczerbku. – _O tak,__żadnego uszczerbku_, pomyślała gorzko. – Kiedy wszyscy inni tracą życie, zdrowie lub zmysły! Niech zgadnę, obudzi się i nic jej nie będzie.

– Ron, co ty chcesz zasugerować? – Usłyszała wciąż bardzo spokojny głos Ginny.

– A co przychodzi ci do głowy? – warknął Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jest teraz najpewniej zimną i wyrachowaną suką. I nie wiadomo, czy…

Usłyszała wyraźnie zirytowany głos Snape'a.

– Jakieś kilkanaście minut temu mówiłem już coś w tej sprawie, ty tępy idioto! Zrozum, Weasley. Czarny Pan trzymał ją pod Cruciatusem godzinami, dzień za dniem, chcąc wydusić z niej informacje, a ona nie pisnęła nawet słowa. Nie wiem, jakim cudem nie zwariowała. Wiem natomiast, że to wszystko miało miejsce. W tamtym czasie codziennie karmiłem ją i doprowadzałem do porządku po tych przemiłych sesjach. I uwierz, tortur nie był wszystkim. Prócz tego zmuszał ją do rzeczy, o których tobie nawet się nie śniło, a o których nie będę mówił w towarzystwie dam. Była jego zabawką i eksperymentem na tyle sposobów, że nawet nie jesteś sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić. Przeszła przez piekło. Zniosła więcej niż ja przez te wszystkie lata w jego służbie. Więc się przymknij, do kurwy nędzy.

W kuchni zapadła całkowita cisza. Snape przedstawił to dość… wymownie. Hermiona była może i silną, inteligentną i zadziorną, ale jednocześnie drobną i delikatną dziewczyną. I trudno im było sobie to wszystko wyobrazić.

I to, co powiedział Snape, to była półprawda, wyolbrzymienie, ale Hermiona mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się do siebie, słysząc słowa Mistrza Eliksirów. Była pozytywnie zaskoczona, a jednocześnie pełna podejrzeń.

Postanowiła wykorzystać przerwę w kłótni na swoje wejście. Molly upuściła talerz. Hermiona machnęła od niechcenia różdżką. Talerz wrócił do rąk Molly.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała kobieta, odkładając talerz na blat. Powoli podeszła do dziewczyny i przytuliła ją. – Skarbie, tak mi przykro.

Hermiona nic odpowiedziała, widocznie przełykając ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło i na pół skutecznie próbując powstrzymać łzy. Przynajmniej tak miało to wyglądać. Skinęła tylko głową i powoli wyzwoliła się z uścisku. Omiotła kuchnię pozornie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Lupin i Artur siedzieli i nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo, jedli. Wyglądali jakby mieli po dziurki w nosie tej dyskusji. Tonks podobnie, zagryzając wargi, ślepo przypatrywała się swoim paznokciom. Fleur siedziała na kolanach Billa. Luna i Draco, siedzący na ławie w kącie kuchni, o dziwo, rozmawiali półgłosem, uważnie jednak obserwując, co dzieje się przy stole. Oczy Malfoya wpiły się w nią i widziała w nich zarówno zaciekawienie, jak i coś na kształt… obawy? Miał podkrążone, oczy i wyglądał na mocno niewyspanego. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak się uśmiecha, najpierw do niej, potem do Luny, której twarz miała oczywiście bliżej nieokreślony wyraz. To było dziwne. I ciekawe. Usiadła wreszcie przy stole, koło oczekującej jej u swojego boku Ginny, i próbując się wtopić –jakby to było możliwe – spuściła głowę. Ginny położyła dłoń na jej dłoni. Hermiona poczuła się dziwnie, czując na sobie troskliwy dotyk swojej z pewnością stęsknionej przyjaciółki. Postanowiła zignorować uważne, chłodne spojrzenie Snape'a, którego też nie widziała od paru dni, a właściwie – od wiadomego dnia, mimo tego, że podobno cały czas przebywał w rezydencji. Ron natomiast… no tak, Ron zaciskał pięści i nawet nie zerknął na Hermionę. Wydawał się ledwo na sobą panować. Nie podobało jej się to.

Oni wszyscy oczywiście czekali na jej relację, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Dobrzy, przewidywalni ludzie.

– Przepraszam, jestem głodna – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Od trzech dni prawie nic nie jadłam. – Ron z szurnięciem krzesła wstał i wyszedł. Hermiona udała, że tego nie widzi. W istocie było jej nawet przykro. Nie spodziewała się aż takiego chłodu i nieufności. Ginny obejrzała się ze złością za bratem i lekko zacisnęła swoją dłoń na dłoni Hermiony.

Wciąż nikt się nie odezwał, dopóki Molly nie ocknęła się jak ze snu.

– Och, tak, kochanie, tak – powiedziała, odwracając się w stronę garnków. Chwilę później stał przed nią talerz ciepłego jedzenia. Zabrała się za jedzenie z zapałem. Prawda była taka, że naprawdę umierała z głodu.

Jadła w ciszy, świadoma tego, że uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na niej. Jednak to było nic w porównaniu z siłą spojrzenia Voldemorta, więc spokojnie skończyła posiłek. Podziękowała prosto i oparła się o oparcie krzesła, jednocześnie kładąc dłonie na blacie.

Brakowało jej takiego zwykłego, domowego jedzenia.

Rozejrzała się po wszystkich. Jedząc, jednocześnie starała się wyczuć każdego z osobna. Hmmm, atmosfera wciąż była napięta. Po ich minach było widać, że nie są zbyt pewni, czy chcą ją uściskać, czy zasypać pytaniami. Było w ich spojrzeniach trochę niepewności albo nieufności. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się zmieniła. Wyglądała inaczej, mówiła inaczej, inaczej się trzymała. Bił od niej nienaturalny, przerażający spokój. Jakby ktoś wyssał z niej całą jej gryfońską energię. Nie było tych iskier i zadzierania nosa. Nie była już lawą. Zastygła. Była niewzruszona. Jak skała. Jej twarz nie zdradzała praktycznie żadnych emocji. Tylko w jej oczach coś się tliło, jednak trudno było komukolwiek powiedzieć, co to było. Nigdy tego nie widzieli.

– Wiecie więc, co się stało z Harrym? – spytała znienacka.

Przyglądali się jej wyraźnie zaskoczeni. Tylko Snape, Draco i o dziwo, Luna, spoglądali na nią spokojnie, jakby nie zadała wprost pytania, poruszającego najtrudniejszą przecież kwestię.

To Lupin pierwszy zabrał głos.

– Hermiono, wiemy, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto go schwytał i uwięził. Severus poinformował nas także o tym, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto postanowił go chwilowo oszczędzić. Nie chcieliśmy od razu zarzucać cię pytaniami po tym, co cię spotkało, bo przede wszystkim cieszymy się, że żyjesz, że tu jesteś, cała i zdrowa… Ale tak, umieramy ze strachu o Harry'ego. Dlatego chcielibyśmy cię spytać… bo wiemy, że byłaś blisko z Sama-Wiesz-Kim, to znaczy, wiesz, Draco opowiadał… czy nie wiesz czegoś więcej?

Skinęła głową.

– Chcielibyśmy się też dowiedzieć, jak udało ci się uciec – doszedł ją twardy głos Tonks.

Hermiona powoli przeniosła wzrok na Snape'a. Czy Czarny Pan poinformował go o tym, co zaszło? Jak On w ogóle wybrnął z tej sytuacji? Z pewnością coś zaplanował, pytanie co. Jej dawny profesor przypatrywał jej się bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Postaram się odpowiedzieć wam na wszystkie pytania. Tylko po kolei... Więc tak, to prawda, że Voldemort schwytał Harry'ego. W tej jaskini, do której udał się, by zniszczyć diadem, czekała na niego zasadzka. Tylko kilka osób wiedziało o tym. – Cały czas nie spuszczała wzroku ze Snape'a. Patrzyła nie widząc. Zaraz odwróciła, czy może raczej spuściła wzrok. Palcem bawiła się okruszkiem na stole. – W każdym razie Czarny Pan schwytał Harry'ego i wtrącił go do lochu.

– Widziałaś go, widziałaś Harry'ego?

– Tak, przelotnie. – Teraz jej wzrok stał się zupełnie nieobecny. – To było dla mnie ciężkie przeżycie. Dla niego też. Kiedy Harry mnie zobaczył, nie dość, że żywą, całą i zdrową, przy Voldemorcie… nie zrozumiał. To było trudne, bo nie mogłam mu nic wytłumaczyć. Nie miałam szansy. A potem zniknął mi z oczu. Szybko zabrali go do lochów. Więcej go nie widziałam.

Starała się lawirować tak blisko prawdy, jak tylko się dało.

– I wczoraj sprowokowałam tę kłótnię… - zawiesiła się i zagryzła wargi.

– Z kim?

– Z Czarnym Panem.

Dało się słyszeć parę zdziwionych westchnięć. Tak, wywoływanie kłótni z Czarnym Panem nie należy do rzeczy… które, cóż, przeżywa się.

Teraz zaczęła przyglądać się swoim paznokciom.

– Chciał mnie nauczyć czegoś, czego naprawdę nie chciałam się uczyć. To było okropne, obrzydliwe… Nie odmówiłam, bo to nie wchodzi w grę, ale to miało być coś na kształt sabotażu. Tyle że… jak zapewne się domyślacie, nie jest łatwo z nim wygrać, na jakimkolwiek polu.

– Co to ma wspólnego z twoją ucieczką? Czy Harrym?

– Dążę do tego. Więc sprowokowałam go do pojedynku. Celowo.

Znów, usłyszała kilka odgłosów zdziwienia i niedowierzania.

– To jest Voldemort, nie miałam zamiaru z nim wygrywać, nie mam też życzenia śmierci. Postanowiłam wykorzystać swoją wiedzę na temat, jakich klątw używa, kiedy mnie uczy. On czasem posługuje się nieświadomie jakimiś schematami. Nawet on. I ja się nie pomyliłam. Zgodnie z moim planem udało mi się uniknąć pierwszych dwóch uderzeń, a kiedy pomknęło ku mnie trzecie – dotknęła miejsca, w którym wciąż goiła się jej rana – nawet nie próbowałam się obronić. Zaczęłam się przegrzewać, bardzo szybko. Znacie zapewne tę klątwę, każde następne użycie magii, pogarsza sprawę, dlatego potrzebowałam czegoś kojącego, ale niemagicznego. Błyskawicznie więc deportował się ze mną i rzucił w śnieg. Wtedy miałam swój moment. Znaleźliśmy się poza zabezpieczeniami deportacyjnymi. Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że jeśli nawet spróbuję mu uciec przez deportację, wyśledzi mnie. Wiedział, że ja to wiem. Nie miał natomiast pojęcia o tym, że znalazłam sposób, by to obejść. Jest prosty, choć niesamowicie wyczerpujący. Wiedzieliście, że jeśli aportujecie się odpowiednio szybko, przynajmniej trzydzieści cześć razy i za każdym razem międzykontynentalnie, w miejscu trzydziestej piątej aportacji nie pozostaje po was żaden ślad? Trzydziesta szósta aportacja jest już całkowicie bezpieczna. Nie do końca to rozumiem, ale tak to działa.

– To nie jest możliwe, żeby aportować się tyle razy za jednym razem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jest się w taki stanie, w jakim ty się znajdowałaś, Hermiono.

W takim stanie… To było nic.

– Codziennie rano od kilku dni wypijałam odpowiedni, wzmacniający eliksir. Nauczyłam się też na pamięć miejsc i kolejności aportacji. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ musiałam jeszcze deportować się do Azji, Australii, Afryki i Ameryki Południowej, a tam oczywiście nigdy nie byłam. Jednak eliksir pomógł mi nie tylko zapamiętać i utrwalić te miejsca, ale i zwiększył odporność mojego organizmu na wielokrotne dematerializacje. Zresztą, był śmiesznie prosty do uwarzenia… A jeśli chodzi o ból, przywykłam do niego przez te cztery miesiące.

– To był aportacja dematerializująca? Jak się tego nauczyłaś?

– Od niego. Nauczył mnie wielu rzeczy, także takich, których nigdy nie przyszłoby mi na myśl się uczyć. W każdym razie, udało mi się. Tak się cieszę, że przynajmniej mnie się udało.

– Co masz przez to na myśli, Miona?

Zamilkła.

– Po prostu powiedz, na Rowenę…

Ciekawy wybór Założyciela, pomyślała gorzko i uniosła zdecydowanie swój wzrok.

– Powinniście zaakceptować fakt, że nie zobaczycie już nigdy Harry'ego… żywego. Jeśli jeszcze go nie zabił, uczyni to w najbliższym czasie. I nie jest to oparte na moich domysłach. Ja to niestety wiem.

Uniosła się od stołu, chcąc odjeść. Niespodziewanie ktoś pociągnął ją w dół. Snape.

– To nie koniec tej rozmowy.

– Nie mam siły na więcej – warknęła, przywołując łzy do oczu. – Później, jutro, kiedykolwiek, ale nie teraz.

Patrzyli na nią, nie do końca rozumiejąc, choć przecież informacje, które im przekazała, były dość oczywiste i logiczne. Wstrząsające, ale jasne. Powinni byli się tego spodziewać i właściwie spodziewali się. Tylko ta głupia nadzieja... Którą to ona im w tym momencie odebrała.

Mieli jej za złe i nie potrafili czegoś w niej zrozumieć. Choć nie mogli tego wiedzieć, ale odczucia większości zebranych w tej kuchni były dość podobne.

Ginny nie była w stanie płakać. Była trupio blada i wciąż w szoku wpatrywała się przed siebie. Ona nie tylko kochała Harry'ego, ale była w nim zakochana. Tak, jest różnica. Nie mogła zrozumieć tego, co tak spokojnie oznajmiła im Hermiona.

Hermiona wiedząc, że musi to zrobić, postanowiła dość bezwzględnie obejść się z ich uczuciami. Musiała.

– Nie, nie rozumiecie? – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie. – To jeszcze nie jest pora na rozpacz. – Znów uniosła się ze swojego siedzenia, tym razem nie po to, by odejść, ale by dodać sobie siły wyrazu. – Przeżyłam cztery miesiące w jego towarzystwie. Wiecie dlaczego? Dlaczego przeżyłam? Chciał mnie złamać, sprawić, bym stała się taka jak on sam lub... sama nie wiem. Bym zapomniała o tym, kim jestem i pogrążyła się w ciemności. Chciał mnie zniszczyć. Cały czas trwałam jednak przy myśli, że mogę obrócić jego pozorne zwycięstwo w swoje – kolejne jej słowa sprawiły, że Snape'owi wyszły oczy z orbit. Przynajmniej wewnętrznie, bo oczywiście jego twarz nie zdradziła niczego – zapanować bez jego wiedzy nad swoimi wadami, a potem wykorzystać jego przekonanie, że wciąż je mam.

Ciekawe, że akurat teraz z niej to wyszło. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. W końcu przerwał ją jakby nieobecny dotąd duchem Artur.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Rozumiemy, co chcesz nam przekazać, ale czy ty chcesz, byśmy tak po prostu pogodzili się z tym, co się stało? Harry był naszą ostatnią nadzieją…

– Nie! – warknęła, wprawiając wszystkich w osłupienie. – Nie był. Byliśmy tacy głupi, ślepi… To On i świętej pamięci Dumbledore nakazali nam wierzyć w to, że tylko Harry może nam pomóc, że jest jedynym wyjściem. Prawda jest taka, że możemy zrobić to i bez niego.

– Nie, nie, nie… Możemy spróbować go odbić, być może Harry jeszcze..

Niespodziewanie w ręce Hermiony znalazła się różdżka, którą wycelowała wprost w Molly Weasley. Jednocześnie parę pozostałych różdżek zostało skierowane w jej kierunku. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

– Tylko spróbuj, a szybko pomogę ci oszczędzić niepotrzebnego wysiłku i cierpienia. Nie pozwolę wam… nam więcej na robienie głupot, na niepotrzebne narażanie swojego życia w beznadziejnej sprawie. Harry nie jest już żadną nadzieją, a kiedy nie jest, musimy znaleźć nową!

W Snape'ie coś drgnęło. Czyżby…?

~o~o~o~

Kiedy skończyła z nimi tę nie najłatwiejszą rozmowę, była absolutnie wykończona. Wciąż nie miała się najlepiej w związku z tym, co zrobiła sobie i im. Wymusiła na nich zapewnienie, że jutro znów jej wysłuchają, a co więcej, podzielą się z nią wszystkim, co wiedzą. Nie miała już dziś na to siły, ale musiała dowiedzieć się o tym, co się wydarzyło podczas jej nieobecności – kto zaginął lub poległ, jakie kroki przedsięwzięli. Od czterech miesięcy nie miała w rękach Proroka Codziennego. Było pewnym, że Voldemort nie mówił jej o wszystkim, co się działo w kraju.

Jednak przed powrotem do łóżka zdecydowała się jeszcze zajrzeć do Rona.

Drzwi były oczywiście zamknięte. Zapukała spokojnie. Bez odpowiedzi.

– Ron, możemy porozmawiać?

– Nie. Odejdź.

Westchnęła.

– Jeśli mi nie otworzysz, wejdę sama, Ron. Nie powstrzymasz mnie.

Nie odpowiedział. Zapadła cisza. Stała przed drzwiami jeszcze minutę, po czym użyła swojej różdżki. Szybko i skutecznie.

Z dziecinną łatwością odparła śmieszne zaklęcie, które posłał w jej stronę. Niemal było jej go żal.

Miał łzy w oczach.

– Kiedyś sobie ufaliśmy… Kiedyś… – zaczął, ale nie skończył.

Pokręciła głową, zbliżając się o krok.

– To nie tak, Ron.

– Czy on go torturował? Wiem, że nie żyje.

Nie odpowiedziała, a on przyjął to jako ciche potwierdzenie. Odwrócił się od niej.

Widziała, jak się miota, jak nie wie, co ma myśleć. Schował dłoń. Mogłaby go przytulić… innym razem.

– Ron, bardzo mi przykro, że nie możemy już być przyjaciółmi… Ale proszę, nie miej mi tego wszystkiego za złe.

Prychnął i odwrócił się od niej w złości.

– Powinnaś umrzeć tam razem z nim, w lochu. A ty co robiłaś, Granger? Dobry jest?

Patrzyła na niego zupełnie zaszokowana tym, co usłyszała. Choć po tym, co podsłuchała wcześniej, może właśnie tego powinna była się spodziewać.

– Nie waż się tego więcej mówić, Ronaldzie. Nie masz prawa.

Czuła, jak ciemność na powrót w niej wzbiera. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła wargi. Nie mogła go przekląć, nie mogła. Był jej przyjacielem. Nawet jeśli tylko w czasie przeszłym.

I to było ponad nią – walczyć z nim teraz, po tym wszystkim, próbować odzyskiwać coś, czego dawno już nie było, ponieważ zaczęli się od siebie oddalać już jakiś czas temu. Teraz miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z obcym człowiekiem - Ronem, którego nie zna, który także rozmawiał z obcą sobie osobą. Właściwie, co chciała tu uzyskać? Widział w niej zdrajczynię, nie tylko dlatego, że przeżyła, a dlatego, że nie była tą samą Hermioną Granger co kiedyś.

Patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę na niego.

– Pomyśl jeszcze o tym, Ron. Tak na spokojnie – powiedziała dla formalności, bo miała tę świadomość, że nie mogły już pomóc żadne jej słowa.

Tak go zostawiła.

Wróciła do pokoju i czytała jakieś książki. Z jej nałogowym czytaniem było jak z papierosami wypalanymi ciągiem przez jej ojca. Ponoć to nieco uspokajało. Już miała uśmiechnąć się do siebie na tę analogię, kiedy spłynęło na nią chłodne zrozumienie. O rany, nawet o nich nie zapytała. Czy jej rodzicie wiedzieli? O czym ich w ogóle poinformowano?

Już miała się zerwać i pomknąć na dół, kiedy do pokoju wpadła Ginny. Weasleyówna nie miała siły już nie płakać, a Hermiona nie miała już ani siły, ani ochoty krzyczeć na nią za to, a tym bardziej zabraniać jej tego. Długo trzymała ją bez słowa w swoich ramionach, póki dziewczyna nie ucichła i w końcu nie zasnęła.

Tak przyszła pierwsza w pełni świadoma noc na Grimmuald Place 12, po tylu miesiącach nieobecności. Ginny od dawna spała już w swoim łóżku. Hermiona widziała jednak, że nie śpi spokojnie, co chwila przekręcając się z boku na bok i walcząc z pościelą.

Ona natomiast nie miała szans nawet na to. Od dwóch godziny gapiła się w sufit i myślała, jak bardzo nie należy już do tego miejsca. Nie czuła żadnej ulgi w związku ze swym powrotem. Żadnej. Spodziewanej. Ulgi.

Wciąż spoczywała na niej odpowiedzialność tak ogromna, że gdy o tym myślała, miała problemy z wzięciem oddechu. Jakby cały świat zwalił jej się na klatkę piersiową w jednej chwili.

Co ona zrobiła? Co ona najlepszego zrobiła? Kim się stała?

Rzuciła na siebie Silencio, kiedy tylko poczuła, co się z nią dzieje. Wreszcie wybuchła histerycznym płaczem. Nie płakała od tak dawna, a to coś tak bardzo bolało.


	22. Rozdział 22

**Rozdział 22**

Życie jest nieprzewidywalne, choć w dość konsekwentny sposób rozlicza nas ze wszystkiego, co robimy. Rzadko sprawiedliwie. Nie powinna była liczyć na to, że wszystko ułoży się po jej myśli tylko dlatego, że powinno.

Dziesiątego grudnia, dzień po jej przybyciu, dowiedziała się, że jej rodzice są bezpieczni, w Irlandii. Zakon posłał ich tam, kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się, że Hermiona najprawdopodobniej żyje. Nie poinformowano ich jednak o tym, nie chcąc wzbudzać w ich sercach płonnej nadziei. Ta niewiedza miała też służyć ich bezpieczeństwu. Hermiona mogła się z tym zgodzić, ale jednocześnie kiepsko zniosła tę informację. Z niemałym trudem powstrzymała swój gniew i nagle rozbudzoną tęsknotę. Wcześniej starała się o nich nie myśleć i faktycznie nie myślała. Teraz było inaczej.

Poinformowano ją również o ogólnej sytuacji w kraju i w Zakonie. Nie mieli kontaktu z wieloma jego członkami i nie wiadomo było, co się z nimi dzieje. Wielu zapewne działało na własną ręką, choć nie mieli złudzeń, że z innymi zapewne niektórymi nie zamienią już słowa. Od kilku dni oczekiwali też powrotu Moody'ego, który miał ostrożnie wybadać sytuację w Ministerstwie i okolicach. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak on może to zrobić, w ogóle pojawić się gdziekolwiek przy swoim niezmiennym z magiczno-zdrowotnych względów, charakterystycznym wyglądzie.

Voldemort zaprzestał ataków, oczywiście. Ludzie na powrót poczuli się bezpiecznie. Było tylko to, co pisały gazety, o nich wszystkich, którzy siedzieli w tej kuchni nad talerzami. Byli nie tylko Niepożądanymi, ale szaleńcami i zbrodniarzami. Odsądzono ich od czci i wiary, wyciągnięto niby mroczne sekrety z przeszłości. Stali się anarchistami i terrorystami, oni, Zakon Feniksa.

Spodziewała się tego. To było coś, o czym mówiono na spotkaniach Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jednak czuła narastającą złość i bezsilność, czytając o tym, gdy ktoś podał jej Proroka na przykład tego, co się dzieje. Szybko sięgnęła po resztę, która zalegała półki w mrocznym gmachu i tak zakończyła się rozmowa z dorosłymi Członkami Zakonu. Wchłonęły ją realia ostatnich czterech miesięcy.

Znów wróciły czasy, kiedy zaczęto zaprzeczać jego powrotowi. Prorok, najbardziej przecież poczytna czarodziejska gazeta w kraju, pełna była szyderstw wobec tych, którzy kiedyś z _nim_ walczyli lub wciąż wydawali się w jakiś sposób niezależni ideologicznie. Gdzieniegdzie można było odnaleźć ślady dyskusji na temat miejsca mugolaków w czarodziejskim świecie. Choć na ogół były to pozornie zrównoważone opinie, coraz częściej pojawiały się wywiady z bliżej nieokreślonymi znawcami i ekspertami, którzy w dość lawirancki i sprytny sposób dowodzili _inności_ mugolaków. Zwodzili słodkimi słówkami na temat tworzenia dla nich specjalnych warunków kształcenia i prywatnego rozwoju.

_Aha._

To było przerażające, bo zaskakująco dobitne i przekonujące. Widziała tych wszystkich średnio inteligentnych ludzi czytających to i przytakujących nad tym głowami. To było _dobre_ i komukolwiek Voldemort powierzył zadanie opiekowanie się gazetami – czy to nie był czasem Rabastan, zastanawiała się – spisywał się świetnie.

Zresztą, to były słowa wyjęte z jego ust. To _musiało_ brzmieć dobrze.

I tak przez pół wieczoru przekopywała się przez wszelkie dostępne wydania Proroka Codziennego. Musiała wiedzieć wszystko i zostało jej zaledwie kilka egzemplarzy, gdy przerwało jej czyjeś przybycie.

Gdzieś koło północy na Grimmuald Place z nad wyraz oczekiwaną wizytą zawitał wściekły czy wręcz oszalały Moody. Miał zbyt wiele wieści i z całą pewnością nie był najbardziej odpowiednią osobą, żeby je im przekazywać.

– Jak pilnowaliście tego dzieciaka, jak? – wrzeszczał wymachując rękoma, nie przejmując się, że parę osób płacze. – Kto teraz stawi mu czoła?

To, co mówił, targając się po pomieszczeniu i nie zważając na niczyje uczucia, było wstrząsające. Harry'ego znaleziono w rynsztoku, martwego. Wrzeszczał coś o szczegółach, których naprawdę nie chcieliby poznać. Starała się nie słuchać.

Kiedy wypłynęła z niego pierwsza fala wściekłych słów, ze złością rozejrzał się po wszystkich. Mimo swojego wszechwidzącego oka, jakimś cudem dopiero teraz dostrzegł Hermionę, która kiedy tylko się zjawił, zakamuflowała się w rogu pomieszczenia, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Zdjęła z siebie czar, skoro tylko przekazał już wszystko. Nie chciała, żeby zaczynał od kłótni o nią. Bo nie miała wątpliwości, co teraz nastąpi. Miała już o nim jakieś pojęcie.

Zbliżył się do niej, powłócząc lekko nogą i przewiercając ją na wylot swoim nad wyraz uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie odezwała się, ani nie poruszyła.

– I co ona tu robi?

– Ostatnio nie było z tobą kontaktu. Nie mieliśmy jak ci o tym powiedzieć. Udało jej się uciec Sam-Wiesz-Komu…

Moody zaśmiał się pusto i zaczął krążyć z energią po pomieszczeniu.

– Nikt nie ucieka Czarnemu Panu, wy tępe warchlaki. A zwłaszcza taka szlama! – Zaczął wymachiwać niekontrolowanie rękoma. Hermiona przezornie osłoniła się niewidzialną tarczą. – Ta dziewczyna jest od stóp do głów w czarnej magii. Wiem, kiedy mam z czymś takim do czynienia! – Wreszcie zdecydowanie wycelował w nią różdżką. W tym samym momencie Błękitna Różdżka stała się widzialna w jej wzniesionej zdecydowanie i obronnie dłoni.

Ktoś gwałtownie wstał z miejsca. Oni dobrze już wiedzieli, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać.

– Ona nie jest zdrajcą, Alastorze – tylko tyle powiedział Lupin. Wszyscy byli zbyt odrętwieni tym, co dopiero usłyszeli, by mieć jeszcze siłę ją bronić. A przynajmniej tak sobie to wytłumaczyła.

– Ta dziewczyna nie powinna tu być! Stanowi zagrożenie, większe niż moglibyście przypuszczać. – Pochylił się nad nią. – Czuję to. Zmodyfikowany Imperius lub coś równie potężnego.

Mrugnęła. Bardzo powoli wstała i starając się od pewnego momentu nie okazywać żadnego zainteresowania Moody'emu, zachowując czujność, dosłownie mając oczy dookoła głowy, wyszła z pomieszczenia. Pobiegła na górę. W oddali słyszała jakieś okrzyki nowo rozpoczętej kłótni. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Cisza. Na Merlina.

Padła na łóżko i odetchnęła głośno. Raz, drugi. Była spięta, coś pogryzało jej nerwy i wydymało się dumnie, gniewnie, z piersi do kończyn. _No dalej…_

_Nie._Przewróciła się na plecy i spojrzała w stronę drzwi.

Sekundę później do pokoju wślizgnął się Draco. Już miała potraktować go jakąś klątwą, gdy dojrzała w jego twarzy coś, co ją powstrzymało. Spokój być może. Westchnęła i uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Może powinna mu powiedzieć, żeby poszedł. Mogła być teraz niebezpieczna.

Przez chwilę oboje nic nie mówili, a ona wpatrywała się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. Czuła pulsującą w niej magię. Mogłaby zabić go bardzo szybko. To byłby moment. Podniosła wzrok. Siedział na wprost i przyglądał się jej ze strachem i ciekawością jednocześnie.

– Wciąż nad czymś się zastanawiam – wyrzekł prosto. Padało na niego jedynie światło zapalonej lampki, widoczna teraz połowa jego twarzy zdawała się wyrażać zupełnie co innego niż połowa pogrążona w mroku, chyba szydząca z niej. Miała takie wrażenie.

– O, naprawdę?

Draco miał widać już to ułożone w głowie.

– Czy gdyby Czarny Pan nie był dobry w łóżku, byłabyś tu? – Zatrzymała się dłoń, którą gładziła bezwiednie pościel. – Czy nie jest tak, że gdyby nie był tak świetny nauczycielem, tak przekonującym mówcą, Potter wciąż by żył, hę? – To były ostre pytania. – I jak to się stało, Granger, że uciekłaś zaledwie parę dni po mnie? Mógłbym przysiąc, że twoim celem było pozostanie przy nim, że to u jego boku widziałaś szansę dla siebie i dla Zakonu, kiedy moją zobaczyłaś właśnie w Zakonie. Przy tym dość długo tłumaczyłaś mi, jak zgubny w skutkach mógłby być twój powrót, a teraz jesteś tutaj, zachowujesz się, jak się zachowujesz, a ja mam poważne wątpliwości, czy zaufawszy ci, nie popełniłem największego błędu w swoim życiu.

Spojrzała na niego ostro i z wyrzutem.

– Wiesz, jestem lepszym aktorem niż ty – dodał na to.

Wstała zwinnie. Różdżka zwisała pozornie bezwładnie z jej dłoni, ale on wiedział, że jest gotowa do ataku. Nie poruszył się, udał, że w ogóle nie robi to na nim zbyt dużego wrażenia.

– Sprawy skomplikowały się pod twoją nieobecność – odparła. – Dlatego tu jestem.

– Jak się skomplikowały? Należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia.

– Myślę, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Przykro mi. Gdybym mogła ci powiedzieć, rozjaśnić twoją… naszą sytuację, to bym to zrobiła – odparła po chwili namysłu.

– Raczej gdybyś miała odwagę – mruknął. – Czyli nie masz zamiaru odpowiadać na moje pytania, tak? I jak chcesz, żebym ci zaufał?

– A jak ja mam ci ufać? Mogę tylko wierzyć w twoje zapewnienia, czyny, w to, co wywnioskuję z twojego zachowania. Tylko tyle mi pozostaje. Tak jak tobie. – Wyciągnęła ku niemu lewą dłoń i popukała go palcem, wpierw w głowę, później w pierś. Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na nią z czymś na kształt obrzydzenia. Stary odruch. – Nie wniknę tu ani tu – powiedziała w tym samym momencie. – Nie mam jak dowiedzieć się prawdy. A Veritaserum, dobrze wiesz, nie pokona wszystkich, wcześniej z zamysłem wzniesionych barier. Tu po prostu gra toczy się o zbyt wysoką stawkę… Pozostaje mi założyć, że jesteś po naszej stronie, że Snape jest po naszej stronie, choć w jego przypadku – prędzej założyć, że w porę obierze właściwą stronę; i polegając na tym założeniu, tworzyć plan, działać. Jeśli wszystko poddam w wątpliwość, utopię się w niej i nigdzie nie zajdę. Mogę od razu dać strzelić w siebie Avadą. Tak, to jest ryzyko, ale muszę je podjąć. I ty też. Nie masz teraz innego wyjścia.

– Mógłbym wrócić…

Zaśmiała się pusto.

– Wolna droga. Wiesz, jak traktuje zdrajców.

Założył na siebie ręce i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Nie, nie to mam na myśli. Wciąż mnie wzywa, wiesz? Mój Mroczny Znak pali mnie nocami. Domyślam się, że robi to od niechcenia, ale ja mógłbym to zrobić, odpowiedzieć na wezwanie. Wytłumaczyć się. Wiesz, że bym mógł.

– O tak, Draco. Ja też bym mogła wrócić. Nie mogłam spać, wiłam się pół nocy, czegoś beznadziejnie chcąc. Więc mogłabym odpowiedzieć na to wezwanie do jego łóżka i tak wrócić do kogoś, kto dobrze wie, kim jestem i nie mam pojęcia czemu, akceptuje to. Ale zgadnij co? Nie mam zamiaru!

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim pokonał swoje zdziwienie.

– Chciałem usłyszeć tę odpowiedź, Granger. Ale wiesz o tym, że pozwolił ci uciec nie bez powodu, prawda? Że…

– Malfoy! – warknęła. Cofnęła się i znowu opadła na łóżko. – Nie mam zamiaru wracać, ale wiem, że wrócę. Tak. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to miejsce jest tymczasowe. On pewnie traktuje to jako sprawdzian dla mnie. Myśli, że wyrzucił bumerang i musi tylko poczekać, aż przyfrunę do niego z powrotem. Aż zakończę swój jakże kształcący i pouczający, niszczący dla wszystkiego, co stanie na mojej drodze, lot. Ale ja mu zniknęłam z oczu. Chyba nie wie, na co mnie stać. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia. I kiedy wrócę do niego, przysięgam, będzie żałował, że kiedykolwiek wziął mnie do ręki.

Wysłuchał jej spokojnie i poważnie.

– Wiesz, że mówisz o Czarnym Panu, tak? – Kolejne, mordercze spojrzenie Granger. Dobra, wierzył jej, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed jeszcze jednym komentarzem. – I że mistrzem metafory to ty nie jesteś, Granger?

– Co?

– Tylko tyle, że jesteś raczej ścisłym umysłem. – Zachichotał. Coś go niezmiernie bawiło, ją wręcz przeciwnie. – Mamy naprawdę… przerąbane. Ze wszystkim… a zwłaszcza z samymi sobą.

Draco Malfoy z trudem wypowiedział te słowa. Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, jak na dziwne zjawisko atmosferyczne. Trząsł się ze śmiechu.

Sama nie wiedząc czemu, szybko poszła za jego przykładem. Coś w niej zaskoczyło. Po chwili oboje, nakręceni własnym chichotem, zwijali się ze śmiechu po podłodze.

Uspokojenie zastało ich na zatęchłym dywanie, w dość dziwnych pozycjach, bo z rozrzuconymi na bok kończynami. Ktoś mógłby się przestraszyć.

– Nie rozpaczasz po jego śmierci – powiedział, przerywając ciszę. – Przynajmniej masz te jaja. Bo wiem, że też kochałaś Harry'ego, jak brata.

– Już parę razy zniosłam ten ból. Ile razy można kogoś opłakiwać – powiedziała zwyczajnie, nie odrywając swojej uwagi od sufitu.

Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął w jej stronę przelotnie. _Wieczność? Nieskończenie wiele razy?_

– Wiesz co ja myślę, Granger? – mruknął po kolejnej minucie ciszy.

– Hmmm?

– Że musimy nauczyć się tu być, wiesz, myśleć trochę bardziej jak oni. Ja po raz pierwszy, ty ponownie. Musiałaś przecież to zrobić, kiedy u niego zamieszkałaś. – Prychnęła w duchu na to „zamieszkałaś". Brzmiało to nieodpowiednio, źle. – Wciąż mnie świerzbi, żeby iść za starym odruchem, przyłożyć któremuś Weasleyowi, zrobić coś, co by oznaczało tylko jedno. Ale to są tylko i wyłącznie stare odruchy. Coś wtórnego.

Spojrzała na niego i chciała coś powiedzieć. Ale nie potrafiła odnaleźć w sobie prawdziwej wdzięczności za jego słowa.

Przypomniała sobie o Voldemorcie, mówiącym o własnej naturze, którą należy odkryć i do której zaspokojenia należy dążyć. Przede wszystkim. W związku z tym skojarzeniem poczuła się nieco niepewnie i jedynie skinęła głową. Draco obserwował ją teraz uważnie, jak nad czymś się zastanawia, wodzi oczami za czymś przeszłym. Przesunął się nieznacznie po podłodze w jej stronę. Miała już na niego spojrzeć, ale w tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadła Luna.

– Kłócą się – oznajmiła prosto.

Z tym, zupełnie bez pytania i z tanecznego półobrotu, padła między nich na dywan.

– I tak skopiemy dziadowi dupę, nie? – wyparowała, z nieznanych im powodów kładąc dłonie na ich brzuchach. – Bez względu na to jak zgrabny wciąż ma tyłek – powiedziała dość rezolutnie, puszczając oko Hermionie i uśmiechając się szczerze. Jakby to, że Czarny Pan miał zgrabny tyłek i nie tylko, było jedynie śmieszną anegdotką, a nie przyczyną wielu jej zmartwień.

Hermiona zaśmiała się perliście. Myśl o Czarnym Panie jako _dziadzie _była przekomiczna.

Czuła się tak pierwszy raz od dawna. Wezbrała w niej nieprawdopodobna wręcz wdzięczność. Śmiejąc się rzuciła na przyjaciółkę i wyściskała mocno, topiąc się w jej kolorach i świecidełkach.

Wreszcie nadeszła chwila beztroski. Objęła szczelniej Lunę i znad jej ramienia posłała Malfoy'owi wdzięczny, przelotny uśmiech. Odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion, ale dostrzegła w jego twarzy cień uśmiechu czy rozbawienia. Jeśli nawet nie na ustach, to w oczach. Założył ręce za głowę i kiedy dziewczyny przewalały się po podłodze, chichocząc beztrosko, on uśmiechał się do siebie złośliwie. Może nie umiał inaczej.

Przez chwilę było lepiej. Niemal dobrze.

~o~o~o~

I tak, o ile wciąż nie byli przekonani co do Dracona, to ta niezmiennie jasna obecność u jej boku nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, uspokajała ich. Luna była czysta i niewinna jak zawsze. Być może podświadomie traktowali ją jak kota, który potrafi wyczuć „złą osobę".

Zeszło z niej napięcie i mogła się skoncentrować w ciągu następnych paru dni na tym, żeby omówić z nimi wszystko, co chciała. I inni odetchnęli z ulgą, że staje się nie tylko grożącym konsekwencjami, samozwańczym wodzem, ale i wsparciem.

Hermiona poczuła, że niemalże dochodzi do siebie, że otrząsnęła się z szoku, z osoby, którą się stałą przez długie bytowanie z Czarnym Panem. Wróciły prawie te same zapachy i odczucia, co wcześniej. Prawie, bo doprawdy, to nigdy, choćby nie wiem co, nie są już te miejsca w percepcji. I to nigdy nie jesteśmy już ci sami my.

Pochyliła się nad kubkiem, z którego parowała gorąca herbata i ziewnęła przeciągle. Z porannej zadumy wyrwały ją dochodzące z korytarza głosy.

– Widziała to już?

– Co? – zawołała nieprzytomnie, instynktownie wiedząc, że to o nią chodzi.

Wyglądająca na korytarz Molly ustąpiła miejsca Lupinowi i Tonks, którzy stanęli w progu.

– Witaj, Hermiono. Przeczytaj to.

Sięgnęła po podanego jej Proroka Codziennego i szybko odnalazła odpowiedni artykuł, czy raczej ogłoszenie. Nad nim znajdowało się jej zdjęcie, świeże, z Ministerstwa Magii. Zupełnie jakby naprawdę się tam pojawiła. Ściskała dłoń jakiegoś mężczyzny. Eliksir Wielosokowy, oczywiście. Zostawiła w swojej sypialni wystarczająco dużo Eliksiru Wielosokowego, możliwe, że buteleczki z Hermioną Granger znajdowały się w jego posiadaniu od dawna.

Musiała przeczytać trzy razy, zanim dotarło to do niej w całej swej krasie.

_Hermiona Granger, uznana na mocy dekretu numer 276 za Niepożądaną z numerem priorytetowym 5, została zatrzymana przez pracowników Biura Aurorów w dniu 4 grudnia 1998. Po przeprowadzeniu przesłuchania i przedstawieniu przez nią dowodów oczyszczających ją z wszelkiej winy i podejrzeń, a także po przeprowadzeniu szczegółowego śledztwa w jej sprawie, została zwolniona z zarzutu działania na szkodę społeczeństwa czarodziejów Wielkiej Brytanii, a tym samym usunięta z listy Niepożądanych na mocy dekretu z dnia 17 grudnia 1998 roku, numer 291._

_Z poważaniem, Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, John Dawlish._

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

– Nie miałam o tym pojęcia.

Ktoś odebrał jej gazetę i po chwili wszyscy już wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Parę osób spojrzało po sobie.

– Ale on nie może mieć aż takiej władzy w Ministerstwie, to by znaczyło…

– Ma pod wpływem Imperiusa wszystkich wyższych urzędników, łącznie z Ministrem Magii Piusem Thicknessem. Tylko Biuro Aurorów się obroniło. Wciąż zachowują jako taką niezależność, ale można przypuszczać, że nie potrwa to długo. Tak czy siak ministerskie dekrety ich obowiązują.

– Dlaczego zniknęłam z listów gończych? – wsunęła palce we włosy, oparła głowę na rękach. – To jest zbyt… jawne. Nie jestem już wrogiem, mimo że… wciąż nim jestem... – Podrapała się. Nagle coś wpadło jej do głowy. – Kto stoi teraz na czele Biura Aurorów?

– Wciąż Gawain Robards.

– Co możecie o nim powiedzieć?

– Był jednym ze szkolących mnie na Aurora – odezwała się Tonks. – Twardy typ z charakterem, choć w tym momencie trudno mówić mi o jego sympatiach politycznych. Był blisko związany ze Scrimgeourem, ale chyba głównie dlatego, że jest jego szwagrem. Mnie osobiście zawsze wydawał się rozsądnym, samodzielnie myślącym człowiekiem.

– Może powinniśmy spróbować dotrzeć do niego…

– Tak, to prawda. I niech ktoś spróbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o nim, o ile to będzie możliwe. Poza tym, co do samej sprawy z oczyszczeniem z zarzutów… Nie podoba mi się to. Bardzo. Wiem, że w mojej byłej sypialni z pewnością znalazł wystarczająco dużo mojego materiału genetycznego, by starczyło na dużą ilość Eliksiru Wielosokowego. A to znaczy, że…

Nigdy nie ma uprzedzenia. Nagle przestała wiedzieć, co chce powiedzieć. Przestała czuć się dobrze. Kuchnia przy Grimmuald Place odsunęła się od niej na mile.

~o~o~o~

Voldemort siedział w głębokim fotelu, całkowicie pogrążony w swoich myślach. Przed oczami przesuwały się mu twarze, do których dopisywał słowa i zadania. Twarze łączyły się z dniami, miejscami i innymi twarzami. W ten sposób, przewijając taśmę, doszedł do Hermiony Granger, która na trochę dłużej zatrzymała się na pierwszym planie, spychając w cień śmierciożerców, członków Zakonu i pracowników Ministerstwa. Studiował jej twarz i ogniste spojrzenie. Po chwili urosła i wyłoniła się cała, pałająca i zarzekająca się. Lubił, kiedy się zapierała, mówiła: Nigdy.

Powinien być wściekły, wiedząc, co zrobi. Powinien chociaż spróbować ją zabić. Zrobić jej krzywdę. Tyle że wiedział już, że nie chce. Teraz pragnął jej jak kobiety, która będzie zaspokajać wszelkie jego żądze i zachcianki. Była na swój sposób piękna, potężna i zdecydowanie inteligentna. I będąc szlamą, prawdopodobnie była nią tak mało, jak to tylko możliwe. Mogła dodawać mu blasku, mogła mu towarzyszyć, mogła go zabawiać. Powinien ją zerżnąć, zanim odeszła.

Otworzył oczy. Z irytacją stwierdził, że jego dłoń znajduje się w dole, pod jego szatami. Warknął ze złością. Nigdy nie miał tego problemu. Nigdy nawet o tym nie myślał. Nie potrzebował. Ostatnią kobietą przed Hermioną Granger była… Hermiona Granger. Wcześniej było tylko pół żeńskiej populacji z Hogwartu plus kilka klientek sklepu u Borgina i Burke'a. Później nastąpiło jego systematyczne oddawanie się magii. Oddawanie się w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Mógł stracić na człowieczeństwie, ale i dobrze. Wiedział, że zbliżył się do momentu, kiedy to nie tylko posługiwał się magią, ale władał nią. Miał niemal pełnię kontroli. Czy to, że teraz znów coś czuł, także fizycznie, znaczyło, że oddalał się od tego, co sobie postanowił, co chciał osiągnąć? Myśl o Granger jako przeszkodzie zirytowała go. Mogła być wyzwaniem, ale nie przeszkodą czy utrudnieniem.

Ale tak, trudno powiedzieć, by w związku z nią wszystko potoczyło się po jego myśli. Trzeba było przyznać – pewne błędy były nieuniknione, ona sama była nieunikniona, ale teraz, kiedy wiedział już niemal wszystko, nie miał obaw, co do ich wspólnej, jeśli można tak rzec, przyszłości.

Zapowiadało się interesująco, a to chyba był jeden z ważniejszych jego celów – zdobywać świat, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Nie sztuką byłoby wymordować wszystkich stojących na przeszkodzie. Chodziło o to, by nakręcić całą tą zabawę, a potem tylko obserwować jak wszyscy_ niechcący _wypełniają jego przebiegłe plany.

Osoba, którą wyznaczył na najwyższy urząd, była wystarczająco zaradna i wykształcona. Mógł zapewnić jej odpowiednie wpływy i poparcie. Możliwym było nawet, że pozwoli jej na jakieś własne reformy, jeśli nie będą kolidowały z jego polityką. Potem nowy Minister zmieni ustrój… A droga ku realizacja jego, no powiedzmy, że marzeń, będzie stała przed nim otworem. Będzie mógł wreszcie zająć się swoimi bardziej wzniosłymi celami, czyli między innymi tym, co przerwali mu Założyciele. Nie miał wątpliwości, że wbrew ich zakazom, ponowi próby, tym razem odpowiednio zabezpieczony przez ich oddziaływaniami.

W każdym razie, cały jego plan był dobry, bo chytry. Absolutnie nikt się tego nie spodziewał, w związku z czym chciałby zobaczyć miny ich wszystkich – od jego śmierciożerców, urzędników ministerstwa, po członków Zakonu – kiedy się dowiedzą, kto stanie na czele kraju, chyba padną z wrażenia. Chciałby zobaczyć jej minę. O tak. Bardzo. Parsknął, powstał i pamiętając o swojej nagłej potrzebie, deportował się. Komnata była pusta przez kilkanaście minut.

Wrócił z nieprzytomną czarownicą, przerzuconą przez ramię. Miała kasztanowe, puszyste włosy i wyraźne, kobiece kształty.

Rzucił ją na łóżko, po czym sam zgrabnie się na nie wdrapał i rozłożył u jego szczytu, na poduszkach. Musiał jakoś zaspokoić rozbudzoną żądzę, a nie miał zamiaru robić tego sam. Nigdy nie robił tego sam. Miał dwanaście lat, już pięć stóp i dziesięć cali wzrostu i Isis Parkinson klęczącą przed nim w schowku na miotły, z troską zajmującą się jego prężącym się już-nie-problemem.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej twarzy, włosom, odsłoniętemu z jednym ruchem dłoni ciału. Była dość podobna, w związku z czym prawdopodobnie powinien móc ją znieść. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i ocknął zaklęciem.

Podniosła głowę i nie od razu ich spojrzenia się spotkały, przez chwilę jej oczy błądziły gdzieś po bieli jego torsu i czerni satynowego prześcieradła. Kiedy wreszcie ujrzała jego straszną, zdeformowaną twarz, targnęła się do tyłu, chcąc się uwolnić. Bez skutku. Jego uścisk na jej ramionach było żelazny. Pokręcił z zadowoleniem głową.

– Nie, skarbie.

Zaczęła coś bełkotać, najpewniej groźby i przekleństwa, w swoim niezrozumiałym, szeleszczącym języku, którego nie miał jeszcze okazji się nauczyć. Uśmiechnął się okropnie. Dobrze ją wytropił. Był w niej jakiś żar, chęć walki, do samego końca.

Nie była ciężka, więc bez trudu przytrzymywał ją nad sobą, kiedy wciąż starała się mu wyrwać. Zakleszczył ją przy sobie, oplatając nogami. Musiała czuć wbijającą się w brzuch męskość, bo zobaczył absolutną wściekłość w jej oczach. I pożądany strach. Zasyczał i tak zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.

– Oboje wiemy, że zrobię ci krzywdę, że cię zabiję – powiedział spokojnie. Wyraz jej twarzy był bezcenny. – Jednak wiedz, że trafiłaś właśnie w ręce bezwzględnego, morderczego sukinsyna, który doskonale wie, jak zadać największy wyobrażalny ból, ale jednocześnie... wie, jak dać kobiecie ogromną rozkosz. To od ciebie zależy, jak będą wyglądały ostatnie chwile twojego życia, rozumiesz?

Przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyła, a obrzydliwe łzy ściekały po jej policzkach. Był teraz niewyobrażalnie jak na siebie cierpliwy. Wreszcie skinęła głową. _Przynajmniej._

– _Cieszę się_, że się rozumiemy. Ale te łzy będą cię coś kosztować _–_wysyczał. _–_Radziłbym ci przestać.

Zamknęła oczy i stężała. Jej ciało zdawało się przystosowywać do wszelkich jego nakazów. Była widać na tyle mądra, by zaakceptować swój los, by nie błagać o życie, a on był dość łaskawy i dał jej chwilę na oswojenie się z nim, jak i na pogodzenie ze swoim losem.

– Wiesz kim jestem? – spytał z ciekawości, kiedy już otworzyła oczy. Pochodziła z dość daleka, ciekawiło go to, jak daleko rozchodzą się pewne wieści.

– Jesteś Czarnym Panem… – wyszeptała z nutką niepewności w ściszonym głosie. Słusznie nie powiedziała tego głośno, wtedy na pewno usłyszałby, że jej głos załamuje się i drży.

Uśmiechnął się.

– To się czuje, czyż nie?

– I widzi – dodała odruchowo, błądząc wzrokiem po jego nienaturalnej, wężowej twarzy.

Nie było w niej smutku, raczej ogromna złość. Oczywiście, bała się go, ale bardziej była na niego wściekła. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, w jakim istotnym momencie przerywał jej życie. Myśl ta szybko jednak zniknęła z jego głowy. Bardziej interesowało go to, co budowało się w jego kroczu. Ogarnął raz jeszcze jej ciało i twarz.

Będzie chciała wykrzesać z tego także coś dla siebie, stwierdził w duchu. Podobało mu się to, faktycznie mógł ją tak doraźnie przerżnąć i może nawet odczuć jakąś satysfakcję. Może nawet i nie zabije jej od razu, a zostawi w zapasie na parę kolejnych razy. Musiał nad sobą panować, kiedy miał teraz tyle spraw do zrobienia, a jego ciało zobojętniało już na eliksir, który zażywał wcześniej.

Przerzucił ją pod siebie i przygniótł ciężarem swojego ciała.

– Przyszykuj się więc na największe rżnięcie swojego życia – wysyczał. – _Crucio!_

Wygięła się pod nim i zaczęła wić rozpaczliwie, błyskawicznie zwiększając jego przyjemność. Pochwycił jej usta, wyłapując ten krzyk i cierpienie, które się z nich wydobywało i zawierało. Przygryzł jej wargi, a potem wciskając język do jej ust, zmusił tak, by posmakowała swojej krwi. Przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, ale potem coś w niej puściło i poddała się mu.

Oderwał ją od siebie, by spojrzeć w jej oczy i zobaczył w nich ciemność. Świetnie. Faktycznie dobrze trafił, była podobna, musiała mieć jakieś pojęcie o czarnej magii, choć raczej pobieżne. Zapewne dopiero nieśmiało zaczynała zbaczać w tę stronę. Nie było jednak tu mowy o żadnej potężnej, magicznej aurze jak u Granger. Ta jej ledwo wydobywała się poza ciało.

Plądrował ją teraz dłońmi, bez cienia delikatności. Kiedy stwierdził, że jest gotowa, przyszpilił jej nadgarstki nad jej głową. Mógłby _wypieprzyć_ Granger z tej polskiej czarownicy. Trzymając ją tak, wtargnął w nią brutalnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia i wtedy stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał.

Poczuł przenikliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Nie mógł poruszyć się ani cala dalej. Zamroczyło go i przez pewien czas, nie był w stanie nawet drgnąć. Jego członek i każdy centymetr ciała, który wciąż stykał się z tą kobietą, zdawał się stanąć w żywym ogniu. Krzyczała i on chyba też. Wreszcie z trudem, wykorzystując do tego swoją magię, oderwał się i wypadł z łóżka, wprost na zimną posadzkę. Jednocześnie krzyk kobiety urwał się nagle. Odzyskując oddech i otwierając oczy, zobaczył ciało unoszące się pół metra nad pościelą, nienaturalnie powyginane, upiorne. Usłyszał _jej _głos!

– I spróbuj jeszcze raz, Riddle!

Kobietą targnął potężny wstrząs i trzęsąc się, opadła bezwładnie na pościel, jakby nagle zeszło z niej powietrze. I moc. Z trudem nabierała powietrza. Krew lała się obficie ze złamań otwartych. W dodatku coś wciąż się z nią działo, bo drgała coraz bardziej, nienaturalnie szybko. Wiedział już, co się działo, choć dziać się nie powinno. To absolutnie nie powinno się dziać. Uniósł się ciężko z podłogi i zbliżył do łóżka. Wciąż mrowiło go nieprzyjemnie w kościach, ale to ona miała dużo większy problem. Wiedział, że kobieta umiera w ogromnych męczarniach. Bardzo próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale trudno się mówi na wydechu.

– Marta – tylko tyle z siebie wydusiła. Krew wytoczyła się z jej ust, całe jej drżenie ustało. Kobieta umarła. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Bez zastanowienia zmiótł ją pod łóżko. Zostały tylko plamy świeżej krwi, ale to nie był widok, który mógłby kogokolwiek zdziwić w jego sypialni. Doprowadził się do porządku i odwrócił w kierunku drzwi. _W samą porę. Oni zawsze mają znakomite wyczucie czasu._

– Wejść.

Malfoy.

– Dostałem informację, że Everett jest już… Panie, wszystko… w porządku?

Oczy Czarnego Pana błysnęły na czerwono, postąpił krok w stronę śmierciożercy.

– Co? – spytał lodowato.

Malfoy zrozumiał szybko, że zadał niewłaściwie pytanie. Czuł zapach krwi i dostrzegał kątem oka te czerwone, lepkie połacie, ale nie śmiał się rozglądać.

– Everett, mój panie, jest już do twojej dyspozycji.

– Świetnie – odparł, bezwiednie przejeżdżając dłonią po swojej łysej czaszce. Ruszył do wyjścia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Skrzaty zajmą się tym bałaganem.

Razem z nim aportowało się kilku innych śmierciożerców. Znaleźli się w Ministerstwie, w biurze jednego z doradców Ministra. Za swoim biurkiem, bardziej przerażony niż kiedykolwiek i bardziej świadomy niż którykolwiek z jego najbliższych współpracowników, siedział Murdock Everett. Kiedy zobaczył, kto pojawił się z resztą śmierciożerców, zamienił się w kupę trzęsącego się mięsa. Jego twarz miała naprawdę ciekawy, sino–brązowy kolor. Dłonie zacisnęły się na brzegu biurka, jakby nigdy nie miały go już puszczać. Strużka śliny spływała mu po brodzie, a zapach moczu wskazywał na to, że zeszczał się ze strachu.

– A, pan Everett. Miło mi. – Voldemort niewinnie przysiadł na brzegu biurka, podwijając lekko rękawy. Wyciągnął dłoń ku mężczyźnie, zupełnie jakby naprawdę chciał się z nim przywitać.

~o~o~o~

– Kochanie? – doszło do niej jak z innego świata.

Poza ciałem mógł być przecież tylko bezwład, więc nie od razu dotarło do niej, że wciąż jest w ruchu i w ogóle w sobie. Odruchowo zerwała się na równe nogi. Potknęła się, przewróciła niechcący puste krzesło i wpadła plecami w ścianę. Jej uwaga była rozproszona, jej postrzeganie przeniesione gdzie indziej. Działo się z nią coś, czego nie doświadczyła nigdy w życiu. Widziała coś. Ciała. Białe i brzoskwiniowe. W zły sposób łączące się w jedno.

Zawał. Jakby ktoś wyssał z niej powietrze bardzo silnym kopniakiem. Jej krzyk, który brzmiał bardzo obco.

On.

Chciał jej coś odebrać. Chyba sobie z niej kpił. Odrzuciła go ze złością. _I spróbuj jeszcze raz, Riddle!_

Wiedziała, że to dzieje się naprawdę, że naprawdę go boli. Wspaniale. Pozostało jeszcze to obce, naruszające jej teren ciało. Nie przeżyje tego. Nie wiedząc, co dokładnie robi, ale czując, że sprawia jej to przyjemność, zaczęła rozgniatać jeden organ po drugim, powoli, bez pośpiechu, _Marta_, to imię doprowadziła ją do końca. Dotarła do serca.

Powrót był bolesny. Musiała przeprosić się z kończynami i zmysłami, które jej teraz nie oszczędzały.

Oddychała głęboko i za szybko. Zresztą, sto pięćdziesiąt uderzeń serca na minutę i spróbuj wyluzować. Nagle boleśnie wyraźnie stanęła jej przed oczami twarz Molly Weasley. Pochylała się nad nią, a jedna jej dłoń spoczywała na jej ramieniu, druga przytrzymywała w brzuchu, musiała się rzucać jeszcze przed sekundą. Przez ułamek sekundy Hermiona chciała skrzywdzić i ją. Dotykała jej, tak obrzydliwie jej dotykała, a on dopiero co był w innej kobiecie. Pieprzył ją. Mogłaby zabić ich wszystkich. Z przekraczającej jej wytrzymałość złości.

Słowa Molly wyrwały ją nieoczekiwanie z transu.

– Hermiono, oddychaj, spokojnie, co się stało, płaczesz…

Dotknęła swojego policzka. Cholera jasna. Faktycznie płakała.


	23. Rozdział 23

**Rozdział 23**

Everett okazał się zupełnie nie wart zachodu. Aurorzy powinni zjawić się niedługo, wszak nikt nie może sobie od tak, niezauważenie umrzeć w budynku Ministerstwa. Kolejny zapity i oszczany trup, jakże uroczo. Cóż, życie nie jest dla słabych ludzi. Ładna śmierć również.

Wyszedł z Ministerstwa głównym wejściem. Bardzo go to bawiło. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, a on, cóż, czuł się jak u siebie. Ministerstwo było już niemalże _czyste_, zostało mu już tylko Biuro Aurorów i potwierdzenie sojuszy z paroma zagranicznymi politykami. Kiedy to załatwi, będzie mógł już bez skrępowania przystąpić do realizacji wszystkich swoich przebiegłych planów.

No, prawie.

Granger.

Wkroczył do mugolskiego Londynu i skierował swoje kroki w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Teraz jego myśli odsunęły się od tych najbardziej bieżących spraw, a odbiegły ku innym. Usilnie starał się nie myśleć o tym, co zaszło o poranku.

Nie dało się.

Do cholery, wiedział, jak działają pewne zaklęcia. Nie było mowy, by się pomylił. Sarsamossa Isenio tworzy jednostronną więź, w wymiarze erotycznym daje niemal na własność ciało drugiej osoby.

Tkwiła tu kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania. Wiedząc jednak, że jest najpotężniejszym (wciąż żyjącym, pomyślał z przekąsem) czarodziejem, jaki stąpa po globie, a jednocześnie, już słysząc w swojej głowie parę możliwym rozwiązań dla tego problemu, nie przejął się zbytnio całą sprawą.

Naszły go za to wątpliwości innej natury. Czy wszystko to, co pokazał mu Salazar, było prawdziwe? A jeśli było, to znaczy, że właśnie w jego przeszłości czaiło się coś, czego nie wziął pod uwagę. Oczywiście, nie mógł. Parę godzin przed tamtą rozmową nie miał pojęcia o _tej_ przeszłości. Nieświadomie pośpieszył się. Może gdyby dowiedział się wcześniej, nie byłoby problemu i wczoraj mógłby zerżnąć tamtą czarownicę.

Teraz musiał stawić czoła temu, że wciąż źle odbierał to, co mu się kiedyś przydarzyło – bo odczuwał to bardziej jako wspomnienia z oglądanego filmu, a nie z własnego życia.

To powinno się zmienić. Powinien usiąść nad własną przeszłością, tą szczególnie znaczącą przeszłością, i rozważyć wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje tego, co kiedyś zaszło. Bez względu na to, jak niewygodne mogło okazać się to, czego miał się dowiedzieć.

Granger przypominała mu teraz, w tym momencie, kiedy spokojnie kroczył ulicą Pokątną i zbierał ciekawskie, nieraz pożądliwe spojrzenia, o tym, jakim upierdliwym była robakiem.

Nie, nie robakiem. To była cała reszta szlam. Była czymś innym, choć na pewno wiercącym się niesfornie, zaskakującym na każdym kroku. Jego wzrok zboczył nieco w stronę sklepów, których naprawdę dawno nie oglądał. Czuł się nieco surrealistycznie, ale dobrze tak przywracając się do życia społecznego – ze swoją dawną twarzą. Niewielu było ludzi, którzy mogliby lub mieli śmiałość zwrócić mu uwagę, jak bardzo przypomina tamtego wyjątkowego młodzieńca, o którym ślad zaginął pod koniec lat czterdziestych. Jak mu było? Tom Riddle?

Drgnęły mu wargi, tworząc zarodek uśmiechu. Żart, który przydarzył mu się tydzień temu pod koniec jego przemówienia, nagle niemal okazał się prawdą. Mijając znany sklep z egzotycznymi artykułami spożywczymi, zastanowił się. Może powinien wstąpić i sprawić chłopakom jakieś skromne podarki? Zaśmiał się cicho. Nie, czegoś, co mogłoby ich zadowolić, trzeba by poszukać zupełnie gdzie indziej.

I wiedział, jak niebezpiecznie jest mu uśmiechać się publicznie. Mógłby przyciągnąć zbyt wiele spojrzeń. Choć, czy nie tego chciał? Czyż nie najciemniej pod latarnią? Ze swoim wzrostem przerastał praktycznie wszystkich prócz półolbrzymów, a ich tu nie było. I gdyby tak niebanalna, a jednocześnie fantastyczna uroda mogła zabijać, wszyscy w zasięgu jego wzroku byliby martwi.

Wiedząc, że intryguje tłum, udał się ku punktowi aportacyjnemu. Coś naprawdę ciekawego przyszło mu do głowy.

~o~o~o~

Płakała, zasłaniając się dłońmi i czkając głośno. Mówili do niej, ale ona nie słuchała. Bardzo się bała. Sarsamossa Isenio zadziałało w drugą stronę. Nic nie mogło tego wytłumaczyć.

– Puść mnie, proszę.

– Nigdzie nie idziesz, dopóki nie powiesz nam, co się stało.

– Jestem związana z Voldemortem pewną magiczną więzią, która przed chwilą się uaktywniła.

– Jaką więzią?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć.

– Obawiamy się, że musisz. Wyglądałaś tak, jakbyś miała zaraz zrobić komuś krzywdę, a sobie na pewno.

Pokręciła bezradnie głową i rozejrzała się. Ginny wciąż była zbyt przygnieciona tym, co się stało przed tygodniem. Nie śmiała jej o nic prosić.

– Luna? – spytała. Dziewczyna była już przy niej. Właściwie cały czas przy niej była, tyle że nie spostrzegła tego. – Idziemy na górę. Najpierw muszę się uspokoić.

– Dobrze, uspokój się – powiedziała Tonks – ale potem wracasz i nam wszystko wyjaśniasz, okej?

– Tak – mruknęła obojętnie i pociągnęła ze sobą blondynkę.

Teraz to ona wypłakiwała się w ramię przyjaciółki, tak jak Ginny w jej parę dni wcześniej. Luna rozsądnie milczała, obejmując Hermionę mocno, by poczuła, że naprawdę ma się na czym oprzeć.

– Znowu kogoś zabiłam. – powiedziała wreszcie Hermiona. Luna drgnęła, ale nie wycofała się. – Przez więź. Ta więź powoduje, że… Ja już nigdy nie będę kochać się z żadnym mężczyzną. Z żadnym innym mężczyzną. Już nigdy nikomu nie okażę swej miłości czy pożądania w fizyczny sposób. Jak długo on żyje. Rozumiesz?

Z trudem to z siebie wydusiła. Luna chciała odpowiedzieć coś więcej, ale powstrzymała się.

– Przykro mi – mruknęła.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Chodzi o to, że ten czar uaktywnił się w chwili, gdy wszedł w inną kobietę. I to było tak, jakby wyssało mnie z mojego ciała i jakbym ją opętała. Czułam w pewien sposób jej ból i przerażenie, a jednocześnie – nie obchodziło mnie to. Bo najważniejsze dla mnie w tamtej chwili było poskromić ten ogromny gniew, który wezbrał we mnie w związku z tym, co robił. Chciałam się zemścić… i zemściłam się, nie bacząc na to, kogo krzywdzę. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiłam. Nie chciałam… A ona teraz nie żyje. Zabiłam ją.

– Też by to zrobił. Może oszczędziłaś jej cierpienia?

– Nie. Luno, ja byłam okrutna. Targałam jej wnętrznościami. – Przestała już płakać, teraz patrzyła poważnie na przyjaciółkę. – I zrobiłam to z jakąś chorą przyjemnością, zupełnie nie dbając o jej życie, o jej cierpienie. Interesował mnie tylko efekt, który było zamanifestowanie swojej siły. Ja staje się taka jak on.

– To nie jest możliwe i nie chcesz taka być, prawda? To nie jest twój cel.

– Mam nadzieję. Wiesz, życzę mu źle od zawsze, odkąd wiem o jego istnieniu, ale jednocześnie… do cholery, on jest tak intensywny. Kiedy raz zajdzie pod skórę, nie można go z siebie wydrapać. Próbowałam. Bez skutku. Nie mogę się już go z siebie pozbyć. Zawsze jest gdzieś tam w tle.

Luna milczała. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy i przygryzała w zadumie dolną wargę.

– Muszę stąd odejść, bo na pewno nie mogę tu zostać. Sama widziałaś. Boję się, że komuś zrobię krzywdę. Nie. Boję się, że będę chciała zrobić komuś krzywdę i ją zrobię. Nie, nie bój się, nie mam zamiaru do niego wracać. Chyba powinnam zacząć działać na własną rękę. Myślę, że jestem na to gotowa.

Spauzowała na chwilę.

– Ale wiesz co jest najgorsze? Odkąd dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarownicą, a potem przybyłam do Hogwartu zawsze chciałam coś osiągnąć, zaimponować, wykazać się. – Luna kiwała głową. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. – Miałam takie dziecięce marzenie, bym ja, szlama, została doceniona przez jakiegoś naprawdę potężnego, wspaniałego czarodzieja. A teraz to wszystko się spełnia, w pewien sposób mnie docenia, a ja nie potrafię spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Los jest przewrotny.

– To nie twoja wina.

– Moja. To jest moja wina, bo ja się czuję w związku z tym tak, jak się czuję. Ja. Źle. Czuję.

– No właśnie, to nie jest twoja wina.

Hermiona zawahała się na chwilę. Nie mogła się zgodzić, ale nie mogła też zaprzeczyć. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

– Dziękuję, Luno.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i pokręciła kolczykiem w uchu.

– Bo potrafisz mnie nie osądzać – kontynuowała Hermiona. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem ci za to wdzięczna. To niewłaściwe, co teraz powiem, ale gdyby Voldemort miał wygrać i zniszczyć Zakon, a ja miałabym tylko przeżyć, to chyba z twoją śmiercią najtrudniej byłoby mi się pogodzić. Jesteś jak z innego, lepszego świata.

Luna spuściła i odwróciła na chwilę swój wzrok.

– Nie jestem taka dobra, jak ci się wydaje – mruknęła.

– Pewnie lepsza – odparła, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Hermiona wstała zdecydowanie i posłała dziewczynie zupełnie inne spojrzenie.

– Będę musiała odejść, mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz. Ale zanim to zrobię, mam tu jeszcze coś do załatwienia. To znaczy, nie wiem… – przerwała sama sobie i pokręciła głową. – Czy mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc? – spytała prosto.

Luna odetchnęła głęboko i pokiwała głową.

~o~o~o~

Był dziewiętnasty grudnia.

Robards rzucił teczkę z papierami w progu i kopnął ją pod szafę. Później się z tym rozprawi, już nie dziś, bo po dzisiejszym dniu miał przede wszystkim dość swojej pracy. I tego wszystkiego, co się tam, cholera, ostatnio działo. To nie były czasy dla poważnych, solidnie wykonujących swoją pracę ludzi. Pieprzeni karierowicze. Ten gówniarz, który dziś z takim zapałem pouczał go, co do jego pieprzonych obowiązków, nie mógł być starszy od jego syna!

Swoją drogą, skopie swojemu własnemu gówniarzowi tyłek, gdy go tylko spotka. Od miesiąca nawet słowa. Rozumiał, że Erwin mógł być bardzo zajęty czymkolwiek zajmował się w tej Szkocji, ale jego ojcu starczało zupełnie powodów do siwienia.

Nie rozbierając się ze służbowych szat, poszedł prosto do kuchni i przy pomocy różdżki podgrzał wodę w dzbanku. Zalał kubek z herbatą gorącą wodą. Praca w terenie, w tym marznącym deszczu, bez możliwości użycia magii, która mogłaby być przecież wykryta przez ludzi, których oni szukali. Był przemarznięty.

O tak, to był ciężki dzień, kolejny ciężki dzień. Wczoraj trup Everetta, dziś zaginięcie Jones. Zagwizdał cicho, masując swój kark i przyglądając się kubkowi z parzącą się herbatą. Wyjrzał przez okno, znów padało. Fan-tas-ty-cznie! Zagwizdał i ruszył z kubkiem w stronę kanapy. Leżeć!

Entuzjazm na widok czegoś miękkiego minął szybko, bo był mało stabilnym emocjonalnie człowiekiem. O, mógł być najbardziej rozsądny i odpowiedzialny z nich wszystkich, ale to nie zmieniało tego, jak wszystko nieustannie się w nim kotłowało. Wszystko zależało od przypadkowego bodźca albo od natężenia myśli. Im więcej myślisz, tym większa szansa na to, że coś cię w końcu strapi. Im szybciej myślisz, tym częstsze zmiany nastrojów.

…A może był tak jakoś nadwrażliwy.

Spokojnie odstawił kubek na ławę i z cichym westchnięciem padł na kanapę. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego pod nieobecność żony przeniósł się do tak mugolsko urządzonego mieszkania jego nieżyjącej matki. Była tu nawet ta skrzynka zwana telewizorem. Czy jakoś tak. Włączył to pudło, mogło sobie buczeć.

Podniósł się lekko i podparł rękę na łokciu, a łokieć na oparciu. Nie, nie było zbyt dobrze. Zaczął poddawać w wątpliwość lojalność i uczciwość nie tylko pracowników Ministerstwa, ale i Aurorów, tych samych, których sam szkolił. Na litość, nawet Marlowe zaczął zachowywać się podejrzanie.

Musiał więc nieustannie oglądać się za siebie, uważać komu i co mówi, nie narzekać przede wszystkim. Ostatnio w ogóle nikt nie śmiał narzekać, więc i on czuł, że nie powinien.

Mugolska herbata z rooibosem potrafiła uspokoić go, wyciszyć, zrobić coś, czemu nie mógł podołać żaden czar czy eliksir. Rozłożył się na kanapie i przyjrzał swojej różdżce. Żona była wciąż na wakacjach z przyjaciółkami. Dobrze, że nie było jej, kiedy to wszystko się działo, bo nie zniósłby tego jazgotu i setek pytań, które lubiła mu zadawać, a na które nie mógł i najczęściej nie chciał udzielać jej odpowiedzi.

Natrętność.

Szturchnięcie.

Nagle przypomniała mu się dziewczyna, która szturchnęła go, kiedy przechodził przez park. Mruknęła przecież coś, czego nie dosłyszał. Jego ręka błyskawicznie sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza, który wciąż miał na sobie.

Złożona na pół karteczka. Zanim ją rozchylił, upewnił się, że w nic się nie pakuje. Ale nie, nie było na niej żadnego wrogiego zaklęcia, klątwy. Żadnych pułapek. Znał się na tym.

Rozchylił kartkę. Słowa, słowa.

_Szanowny Panie Robards,_

_jeśli zastanawia się Pan nad tym, czemu służą rozkazy, które ostatnio jest Pan zobowiązany wypełniać i dlaczego są podejmowane w Ministerstwie decyzje nie tylko niezgodne z wcześniej ustaloną polityką, ale i wieloma racjami moralnymi czy czysto zdroworozsądkowymi, a co więcej, jeśli również uważa Pan, że sprawy dążą w najmniej spodziewanym kierunku, zapraszam na spotkanie. Dziś, o północy. Ta karteczka jest świstoklikiem, który zabierze Pana do mnie. Uaktywni się, jeśli wypowie Pan: Imperius._

_Z wyrazami szacunku, Hermiona Granger_

Robards przejechał ręką po zaroście. Zawiesił się na chwilę nad tą krótką notką. Kartka opadła na blat stołu.

Zaraz sprawdził nadawcę zaklęciem. I tak, to było od niej. Bez wątpienia.

Więc naprawdę coś się działo. Właściwie to czekał tylko na coś takiego, na jakiś znak tego, że mu się to wszystko nie śni, że nie jest paranoikiem, widzącym rzeczy, których nie ma.

Do cholery, całe życie był całkiem rozsądnym facetem. Można było polegać na jego rozsądku i dobrym osądzie sytuacji. Dlatego został Aurorem, a potem zaszedł tak daleko. Potrafił zrozumieć, czym rządzi się świat i czym kierują się ludzie, a zwłaszcza przestępcy. Potrafił ich wyczuć. Miał dobry instynkt i teraz, kiedy okazało się, że znów go nie zawiódł, stwierdził, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej.

Wiedział, że sprawa oczyszczenia Hermiony Granger z zarzutów była podejrzana. Choć widział ją też w ministerstwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej i wydawała się raczej dobrze zaznajomiona nie tylko z prowadzącymi jej śledztwo i przesłuchanie urzędnikami Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, ale i nawet wyższymi urzędnikami.

I Potter. Sprawa Pottera. Nawet nie miał siły o tym myśleć. Chłopak był martwy i wciąż nikt nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To wydawał się być jakiś absurd.

Czytał też gazety i miał czasem takie dziwne wrażenie. Jemu samemu nie raz zdarzało się brać w akcjach, które następnego dnia były opisywane w gazecie i przedstawiane z nieco innej strony. Choć z drugiej, czy nie było tak zawsze? Dziennikarze lekko przekręcający fakty? Tyle że ostatnio coraz częściej rzucało mu się to w oczy.

Pytanie brzmiało, jakie miejsce zajmowała w tym wszystkim Hermiona Granger? Co ta młoda dziewczyna mogła wiedzieć? Czy była warta zaufania? Równie dobrze to mogła być pułapka.

Jednak bez względu na to, jak ryzykowne miałoby nie być to spotkanie, bez względu na to jak był zmęczony, postanowił udać się na nie, by zobaczyć, czego chce ta dziewczyna. Właściwie coś go tknęło, gdy tylko przeczytał to jedno słowo. Imperius.

I po trzech godzinach wypowiedział je, zaciskając dłoń na małej, żółtej karteczce, którą równie dobrze mógł przegapić.

Gdyby tylko nie myślał tak szybko.

~o~o~o~

Był dwudziesty grudnia. Bellatriks przeżywała katusze.

– Jestem taka niska i... brudna – zamruczała pod nosem, odwracając z dezaprobatą oczy od swojego nowego ciała. Wydęła wargi. Przekrzywiła głowę. – I dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłam…

– Jak się bawisz, Bello? – spytał zaskakująco chłodno Rudolf. Wydawał się czymś zirytowany.

– Nie mów do mnie – odparła ze złością, z niechęcią odgarniając włosy z twarzy. – Co za gniazdo…

– Ma niezłe piersi.

– Powiedziałam coś!

– Uspokój się – warknął.

– Jak on mógł tak mnie…

– Co? – głos Rudolfa stał się nagle tak chłodny, że Bellatriks zlał zimny pot.

Przez myśl przebiegła jej nawet jedna, bzdurna myśl. Ale przecież to nie mógł być _on. __W_idziała, jak Rudolf zmienia się przy niej. To jest mój mąż, powtórzyła sobie z przekonaniem, próbując się uspokoić. Było coś zupełnie nie tak w tym, że kiedy miała w końcu u swego boku Toma Riddle'a, to był tak naprawdę jej mąż, a sama wyglądała jak ta cholerna szlama.

To jej uwłaczało. Jednak jego rozkaz był jego rozkazem. Nie było dyskusji.

Szli ulicą Pokątną i nie mogli uniknąć spojrzeń, które wędrowały w ich stronę. Hermiona Granger, dopiero co jedna z najbardziej poszukiwanych osób w tym kraju, teraz szła pod rękę z jakimś osobliwym, robiącym ogromne wrażenie czarodziejem. To musiał być cudzoziemiec, myśleli, ktoś nie stąd_._Szok. Niedowierzanie. Czasem, ale rzadko jakieś nieokreślone zainteresowanie. Te miny mówiły same za siebie.

I czuła się obserwowana, cały czas. Nie chodziło tu o te przypadkowe spojrzenia.

Nieco nerwowo obejrzała się za siebie.

W jej głowie kłębiło się zbyt wiele irytujących myśli.

Była w niej odraza dla samej siebie. Była nieuświadomiona złość na jej pana za to, że to akurat jej i Rudolfowi powierzył to zadanie. Był też potrzeba, by tu i teraz, przy tych wszystkich przyglądających się im ludziach, rzucić się na swojego męża, bo w tym wydaniu niemal mogła go znieść. Może by się nie powstrzymała, gdyby nie to, że właśnie, wyglądała jak Granger, a ta twarz nie kryła w istocie najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, jakiego widział ten świat. Z drugiej strony jej mąż miał jego oczy, dłonie, brzmiał jak on. A to sprawiało, że naprawdę nie wiedziała, co ze sobą począć. Tęskniła przecież za tą twarzą, za obietnicami, które kiedyś wychodziły z tych wydatnych ust, za płomiennym spojrzeniem...

Ziemia do Bellatriks. Skup się, kobieto. To. Nie. Jest. On.

To pieprzony Rudolf.

Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na dłoni swojego męża. Spiął się lekko.

– W porządku? – spytał półgłosem, patrząc na nią spode łba.

Bez słowa pokiwała głową. Szli jeszcze przez chwilę, uśmiechając się wymuszenie.

– Jesteśmy. Pamiętaj, nie panosz się, ale nie chowaj też po kątach. Kochasz książki. Pogrzeb tu trochę i idziemy dalej – poinstruował ją.

– Tak, wiem.

Uśmiechnął się na widok witryny sklepu, w którym i jego dawno nie było. Puścił jej dłoń i sam wszedł do środka, zostawiając ją w tyle.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego ze złością. Cholerny Rudolf. Prychając pod nosem, weszła do sklepu. Rozejrzała się. Jej mąż mignął jej gdzieś w okolicach działu z Magią Eksperymentalną i Księgami Historycznymi. Jakkolwiek. Powędrowała ku… ku czemukolwiek. Porozgląda się trochę, coś przekartkuje, coś kupi i tyle.

– O. – Zapędziła się w najdalszy, mroczny koniec księgarni z używanymi księgami. – Prawie że czarna magia – prychnęła pod nosem i charakterystycznym dla siebie gestem chwyciła za ciemny egzemplarz, który pamiętała dobrze jeszcze z biblioteki Blacków. Była sama w tej najbardziej zakurzonej i odosobnionej części sklepu, kiedy usłyszała zza pleców czyjś głos.

– Hermiona Granger. Magia rytualna od podstaw, hę?

Odwróciła się i w tym samym momencie coś uderzyło ją w pierś.

~o~o~o~

Wychodząc ze środka, poprawiła swoje ubranie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zbyt szeroko, zbyt jak Bellatriks.

Stał przed sklepem z jakimś pakunkiem, który na jej widok zmniejszył i schował za poły szat.

– Ona tak się nie uśmiecha – oznajmił krótko. – Gdzie byłaś?

Założyła włosy na ucho i odbiegła gdzieś wzrokiem. Kiedy znów na niego patrzyła, w jej oczach błyszczało coś zwycięskiego.

– Spokojnie. – Zbliżyła się do niego. – Jestem dużą dziewczynką, _kochanie_. Komuś nie podobała się przez chwilę moja obecność, ale zajęłam się tym… Och, ona ma głupi głos, czyż nie?

Dostąpił do niej. Musiała zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Irytujesz mnie! – warknął z bliskiej odległości, chwilę po tym zdał sobie sprawę, że parę osób się obejrzało, więc szybko złagodniał i przemówił cichym, łagodnym głosem. – Postaraj się nie zrobić nic, czego on by nie pochwalił. Wiem, że nosi cię w związku z tym wszystkim, znam cię, ale postaraj się.

Przewróciła oczyma.

– Niech ci będzie.

Ku jego zdziwieniu przybrała tę zadziorną, typową dla Granger minę wyrażającą absolutną wszechwiedzę. Założyła do tego ręce na siebie, tupnęła i miał Granger.

Przez chwilę się zapatrzył, mrugnął parę razy. Nie bawiło go to wcale. Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, która zacisnęła się szczelnie na jej ramieniu.

– Nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś tak dobrą obserwatorką?

– Ta dziewczyna jest _banalna_ – odpowiedziała z emfazą, potrząsając głową. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem albo zrobieniem czegoś. Wpatrywał się w nią dziwnie. Starała się przyjąć to spokojnie. Wreszcie odwrócił wzrok, wziął ją pod rękę i ruszyli dalej. Strapienie wdrapało się na jej twarz. Odruchowo i przelotnie obejrzała się za sklepem, który zostawili za sobą. To wszystko w ogóle nie było dobrym pomysłem. Tyle że zwyczajnie nie mogła się powstrzymać.

– Coś nie tak? – spytał, również oglądając się wstecz. Poczuła, jak z lekka zacieśnia uścisk, chcąc przywołać jej uwagę.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparła pewnie, unikając jednak jego spojrzenia. – Nie przywykłam do chodzenia tędy – dodała po chwili.

Uśmiechnął się niemalże i pokiwał lekko głową. Nagle zawirowało jej przed oczyma. Dziwnie się czuła. Czegoś brakowało jej dla spokoju. Zatrzymał się, kiedy w pewnym momencie jej krok stał się nierówny.

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – mruknął.

– To nic – wydyszała, zaraz nabierając głębiej powietrza. Starała się zachować spokój. Coś było nie tak, szarpało jej nerwy.

Poczuła jego dłoń na twarzy i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Znajdowali się akurat przy wejściu na Nokturn.

– Rozumiem.

Rozejrzał się błyskawicznie dookoła i wciągnął ją w boczną, mroczną ulicę. Zadziwiające, jak szybko zapada wieczór – po przejściu zaledwie kilku kroków w odpowiednią stronę.

– Czy to było w planie?

– Nie i to jest właśnie piękne – odparł, wiodąc ją dalej.

– O, na Kirke, sam dopiero co mówiłeś o trzymaniu się planu! – _Jakikolwiek on jest,_ pomyślała. – Gdzie mnie ciągniesz? – spytała, rozglądając się. Burczało tu z zaułków. Mijali ich zakapturzeni, ponurzy ludzie.

_–_ Borgin i Burke – powiedział. Z jego dłoni do jej ramienia i całego ciała powędrowała w jednej chwili energia, która wywołała natychmiastowe rozpoznanie. Jakby wysłał jej swoją wizytówkę.

To nie było Rudolf, z którym nie miałaby teraz żadnego problemu. To było _on_ i wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszyła. Miała skakać z radości? Może myślała o tym, tak, ale kiedy do tego doszło…

Była bardziej zła na siebie, niż wystraszona tą niespodzianką. I właściwie powinna była wiedzieć, a przynajmniej spodziewać się. Tłum nie rozstępował się tylko dlatego, że koło tajemniczego mężczyzny, którego uroda była wstrząsająca, nieprawdopodobna wręcz, szła Hermiona Granger, o której każdy mijający ją czarodziej mógłby powiedzieć o niej zapewne wiele… bzdur. Tłum rozstępował się, bo tych dwoje wzbudzało nieoczekiwany respekt i lęk. Czy zauważył tę zmianę, po tym jak wyszła już z Esów i Floresów? Ich magia połączona wzajemną, niespodziewaną bliskością, stworzyła swego rodzaju warstwę buforową. Może to ona przyprawiło ją o tymczasowe nudności.

I czy on wiedział? Musiał wiedzieć. Ona, choć z początku nie miała pewności, poczuła to z chwilą, gdy jej dotknął. Spojrzała na niego z rezygnacją. Otworzył przed nią drzwi i gestem zaprosił do środka, przepuszczając w progu z ostentacyjną kurtuazją. Znaleźli się w ciemnym i dusznym sklepie, którego wnętrze widziała już nie raz – choć zawsze w innych okolicznościach, w innym towarzystwie, i zawsze _incognito._ Postąpiła kilka kroków i obróciła głowę, patrząc tęsknie na zamykające się za Voldemortem drzwi. Minął ją, obdarzając wymownym spojrzeniem. Ucieczka nie była dobrym pomysłem, nie w tych okolicznościach. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokół i jakby od niechcenia, uderzył w stojący na kontuarze dzwonek, przywołujący sprzedawcę. Hermiona przystanęła obok, a on oparł się nonszalancko o ladę, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. Usłyszała dobiegająca z głębi sklepu pobrzękiwanie, ktoś schodził pospiesznie po schodach, upuścił coś... Wszystko to stanowiło dziwne tło dla przeszywającej ją głębi jego spojrzenia. Jeden z tajemniczych przedmiotów leżących na licznych półkach zabłysł krótko; jego blask na chwilę rozświetlił upiornie jego twarz. Przez moment poczuła się jak wtedy, na śniegu.

– Zmokłaś – oznajmił, mocno chwytając jej włosy. Zebrał je razem i wyżął. Poczuła napięcie w samych cebulkach. Szukała jego wzroku, ale on nie patrzył na nią, kiedy to robił. Na nic nie patrzył.

– Przysiągłbym, że kiedy przybyliśmy na Pokątną, rzuciłaś na siebie Inplevio – powiedział cicho, na krawędzi szeptu.

Czuła zimne krople spływające wzdłuż jej pleców i nie mogła powstrzymać już drżenia. Jego uwaga w tej samej chwili umknęła gdzieś na bok, palce wysunęły się z mokrych splotów.

– Borgin – mruknął znużonym tonem.

– Tak? – zaczął z irytacją wyłaniający się z zaplecza właściciel.

Kiedy dojrzał, kto stoi w jego sklepie, w mgnieniu oka zamienił się w kupę trzęsącego się mięsa. Obaj mieli jakieś deja vu.

– Tom Riddle? – wyszeptał, jakby mając nadzieję, że to jednak nieprawda.

– Wciąż żyjesz, starcze. Nie do wiary – sarknął. Widać było, że stary, przygarbiony mężczyzna boi się. Nic dziwnego, patrzył przecież na zjawę sprzed pół wieku. Żywą i namacalną. Zwiastun rychłej śmierci, być może. Widziała w półmroku różdżkę, która obracała się złowrogo w jego palcach. Stała bezradnie i przyglądała się mu, oczekując rozwoju wydarzeń. Nieoczekiwanie wskazał ją palcem.

– Pamiętasz ją? – spytał starca.

– To Hermiona Granger, ta szlama – odparł niepewnie właściciel sklepu.

Czarny Pan uczynił coś, co nie pozwoliło jej dosłyszeć dalszej części rozmowy. Mówił spokojnie; starzec odburkiwał coś, wyraźnie roztrzęsiony i zdezorientowany. Po chwili wyglądał, jakby się zapierał. Tom spokojnie zadawał pytania, Borgin zaś musiał już znać dawną tożsamość Lorda Voldemorta, skoro teraz tak się bał. Przerażenie starego czarodzieja w jakiś dziwny sposób udzielało się i jej.

Kiedy błysnęło światło, tym razem wyraźnie z różdżki Riddle'a, na parę sekund zacisnęła powieki. Kiedy ponownie otworzyła oczy, sprzedawca nie ruszał się, choć nie upadł. Wciąż stał, jakby zamieniony w posąg. Tylko jego powieki trzepotały. Nie było widać źrenic.

– Idziemy. – Usłyszała i zaraz znów poczuła jego dłoń na swojej.

Szybko wrócili na Pokątną i prawie odetchnęła z ulgą. Powietrze było tu lżejsze, choć wciąż trudno było jej znieść natarczywe spojrzenia.

Zaprowadził ją do tej hotelowej kawiarni, w której można było się napić także mugolskiego wina. Wiedziała, że je lubi i nigdy nie śmiała tego skomentować. Rozchylił poły jej płaszcza, zdjął go z niej i odwiesił za kelnera na wieszak. Zgrywał dżentelmena, a ona miała coraz większe problemy z byciem spokojną. Z pewnością robił to po coś. Usiedli w rogu sali, na narożnej kanapie. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem jest wolna, bo to zazwyczaj najbardziej oblegane miejsce, a w kawiarni tego dnia było dość tłoczno.

Kelner zerkał nerwowo to na niego, to na nią, nie wiedząc, czyją obecnością stresować się bardziej – Hermiony Granger czy jej niepokojącego towarzysza. Voldemort zamówił coś z karty. A ona siedząc obok niego, zupełnie nie wiedziała, co począć ze swoimi dłońmi, włosami przylepiającymi się do twarzy i przede wszystkim z coraz mocniej kołaczącym sercem. Podniósł wzrok i rozsiadł się na kanapie. Czekał na jej pytanie i doczekał się.

– Po co ta cała szopka?

W tym momencie zjawił się kelner i nalał im wina. Czarny Pan obrzucił mężczyznę obojętnym spojrzeniem. Sięgnął po kieliszek i spokojnie upił łyk, milcząc.

– Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?

Dopiero teraz raczył się odezwać.

– W związku z czym? – spytał chłodno.

– Od czego zacząć? Od Marty? – odparła opryskliwie.

– A, masz na myśli swoje kolejne morderstwo. Naprawdę musisz mnie _kochać_, skoro dla mnie gotowa jesteś zabić nie tylko swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale i całkiem niewinną, nieznaną ci kobietę, która śmiała mnie tknąć.

– Którą śmiałeś tknąć ty. Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że zacząłeś podrywać kobiety po barach, nie, przepraszam, po bibliotekach. – Zaśmiała się pusto na samą myśl o czymś takim. – Wydawało mi się, że przez jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat całkiem dobrze radziłeś sobie bez fizycznych kontaktów z kimkolwiek. – Uniosła się lekko na siedzeniu i przybliżyła się do niego. – Cóż mogło się stać, o panie?

Był wściekły. Widziała jego palce zaciskające się mocniej na szyjce kieliszka. Jednak nic nie zrobił.

Dużo zmieniło się od czasu Roweny i Salazara. Inaczej ją traktował, widziała tę zmianę w jego spojrzeniu. Jakby naprawdę przed nim była. Pozwalał jej też na więcej.

– Chcesz usłyszeć, że ty, durna dziewczyno? – powiedział powoli i obojętnie. – Nie ma możliwości, by Sarsamossa Isenio obróciło się przeciw temu, kto rzuca je i tworzy więź. To zaklęcie może służyć tylko Wężoustemu. Nie jesteś Wężousta, w twoich żyłach nie płynie krew Slytherina. Wchłonęłaś to w siebie, nie mogłabyś tego odbić. To nie działa w ten sposób, dobrze o tym wiesz, Granger.

Zamyśliła się na poważnie. Miał rację, ale musiało być jakieś wytłumaczenie, dlaczego to obróciło się przeciwko niemu. Przeciwko niej też…

– Rozumem, że masz zatem jakieś wytłumaczenie dla tego, co zaszło – stwierdziła bardziej niż spytała, zakładając na siebie ręce.

– Ty jesteś wytłumaczeniem.

Zachichotała perliście, odchylając lekko głowę i przymykając oczy. Z rozbawienia zatrzęsło się całe jej ciało. Miał przez chwilę ochotę przyznać, że podoba mu się to, co widzi.

– Świetne, naprawdę. Zdaje się w takim razie powinieneś przestać ze mną eksperymentować, Riddle, ponieważ skutki są coraz bardziej opłakane – odparła, chrząkając z zadowoleniem. Opanować się pomogło jej jego srogie spojrzenie. Cofnęła się nieco. On uczynił wręcz przeciwnie.

– Widzę więc, że nie przejęłaś się za bardzo tym, co zrobiłaś. To dobrze. Niedługo zupełnie pozbawię cię sumienia – wysyczał to jak obietnicę. I odwracając twarz, jednym haustem dokończył wino. Skinął na kelnera.

Teraz to ona mierzyła go wzrokiem i cholera, bycie tak przystojnym powinno być zabronione, stwierdziła. Siedział wygodnie, z nogą założoną nonszalancko na kolano i wyglądał wyśmienicie w tych ciemnych, dobrze skrojonych szatach. Obserwowała jego dłonie – jedną nie rozstającą się z kieliszkiem, drugą, z różdżką, rozciągniętą na zagłówku, znajdującą się niebezpiecznie blisko jej głowy. Wiedziała, że inni ludzie nie widzą ich zbyt wyraźnie i zapewnie nie dziwią się temu zbytnio. W tym świetle, przy tej cichej, jazzowej muzyce lecącej w tle, i ona miała problemy z przejmowaniem się czymkolwiek. Jego zapach powodował dziwną błogość. Och, i nie mogła myśleć o tym, że w istocie ma ochotę wtulić się w jego ubrania, znaleźć schronienie w zagłębieniu jego szyi, poczuć na sobie ucisk żelaznych ramion. I właściwie nie dlatego, że tak wyglądał, pachniał i napastował na nią gęstą, jedyną w swoim rodzaju aurą. To uczucie siedziało w jej wspomnieniach, przeczuciach, czymś takim. Coś drgnęło w niej niebezpiecznie, kiedy zwrócił ku niej pełnię uwagi. Jego palce znów oderwały się od kieliszka i przebiegły krótko po blacie stolika. Myślała, że teraz sięgnie po nią i miała rację.

Dłoń zimna i długopalczasta uniosła i odwróciła jej twarz. Przekręcił się lekko w jej stronę, nie zmieniając jednak swojej pozycji. Otrząsnęła się i nagle pojęła, że kiedy to wszystko działo się w jej głowie, zapomniała odpowiedzieć na jego zaczepkę.

– Co właściwie chcesz, bym teraz uczynił? – zapytał, pochylając się nad nią lekko. Poczuła się jeszcze bardziej osaczona.

– Hmmm? – mruknęła, marszcząc brwi.

– Ty naprawdę nie wiesz, czego chcesz. Lub nie uznajesz tego, czego pragniesz. Jakoś już cię pojąłem, Granger. Teraz na przykład podświadomie liczysz na to, że cię pocałuję, zwalniając z winy pożądania. Ty przecież mi tylko odpowiesz. Nie, byś będąc całowaną przez Czarnego Pana, miała jeszcze wyjście, prawda? Odpowiem ci. Nieprawda, nie w twoim wypadku.  
Dalej, nie próbowałaś jak dotąd uciec, ponieważ wcale nie chcesz tego robić. Chcesz, bym cię zmusił, porwał, jakkolwiek. Chcesz walki i chcesz przegrać. Cóż, nic takiego się nie stanie. Nie pójdę ci tak na rękę. Masz wyjście, ponieważ c h c ę, byś zaakceptowała swój los. Nie pragnę mieć przy sobie durnej, szamoczącej się z samą sobą kobiety.

Nie odpowiedziała z początku.

– To niedorzeczne. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby zrozumieć, co się dzieje w drugim człowieku. Nie masz prawdziwych uczuć, Riddle.

– Jestem jak najbardziej właściwą osobą. Nie kierując się uczuciami, jestem całkowicie obiektywny. – Zrobił sobie krótką przerwę, by upić kolejny łyk. – Co zrobiłaś z Bellatriks?

– Zapewne wciąż błąka się po Esach i Floresach i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu czyta. Zaklęcie modyfikujące rzeczywistość – powiedziała, odgarniając niespokojnie włosy z twarzy i zakładając je za ucho. Wiedziała, że na jego twarz wdarł się właśnie nieznaczny uśmieszek, ale nie chciała go widzieć.

– A wygląda jak…

– Jak ta blondynka z del Dio Cieco. To dość smutne, jak dała się podejść. Mogłam ją bez trudu zabić.

– O, nie wątpię…

– Moja kolej. O co tam chodziło, w sklepie? Dlaczego zapytałeś Borgina czy mnie zna?

Potrząsnął niemal niezauważalnie głową i uniósł przelotnie jedną brew, dając jej tak znak, że nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać. Zacisnęła pięści. No tak. Ułatwił jej decyzję. Albo dał powód. Coś właśnie sobie postanowiła.

– Czy dobrze zrozumiałam, że pozwolisz mi odejść? – Nie dając mu odpowiedzieć, kontynuowała. – Skoro tak, to wychodzę.

Nie zdążyła dobrze się podnieść, kiedy przyciągnął ją do siebie jednym szarpnięciem. Wylądowała na nim.

– Nie igraj sobie ze mną. Nie opłaca się.

Objął ją w pasie, wcale nie więżąc przy tym jej dłoni. Oparła się nimi po obu stronach jego głowy. Ich twarze przez chwilę były niebezpiecznie blisko. Starała się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, ale i bez tego czuła się stracona. W jego objęciu nie mogła trzeźwo myśleć. Nie wiedząc czemu, poczuła narastający smutek.

Widząc jej udrękę i przybierając na twarz rozkoszny uśmiech, posadził ją na powrót obok siebie.

– Nie jestem lalką – powiedziała cicho.

– Nie, nie jesteś.

– Więc przestań mnie traktować jak jedną.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co robię z lalkami? – spytał zimno. Przeszedł ja dreszcz. Zamilkła.

– Więc czego _ty_ ode mnie chcesz? – spytała wreszcie. – Teraz.

– Chcę cię wziąć na górę, wydobyć z ubrań i pieprzyć się z tobą, długo, najpewniej kilka godzin. Chcę byś nie była w stanie już nigdy pomyśleć o innym mężczyźnie, byś zaakceptowała ten stan rzeczy... Och, złotko, po co ta mina? Jestem morderczym sukinsynem, wiesz o tym. I jeśli rozbudza się w tym morderczym sukinsynie pewne żądze czy potrzeby, trzeba się liczyć z konsekwencjami.

– Ale ja mam wybór – wydyszała ze złością i śmiało zerwała się z siedzenia. Przez krótką chwilę po podniesieniu, czuła się strasznie zagrożona.

– O tak, masz. – Usłyszała tylko. – Ale jak już mówiłem, nie chcesz go mieć – dodał szeptem, tylko dla siebie.

Tym razem jej nie zatrzymywał. Pewnym krokiem odeszła od stolika. Dość pospiesznie przywdziała płaszcz i wyszła na pogrążoną w przedświątecznym, radosnym gwarze ulicę Pokątną. Szła nie oglądając się za siebie. Pozwalała kroplom spływać po jej twarzy, moczyć włosy, razić chłodem. Podświadomie i głupio licząc, że zimny grudniowy deszcz zgasi ten pożar.

Nie zaszła daleko, kiedy jej kroki urwały się raptownie. Przystanęła. Czuła jak serce szamocze się jej w piersi i tak żywo ją upomina. Obejrzała się. Nie było widać go w tłumie, ale ona czuła, że wciąż gdzieś tam jest.

Zawróciła.

Stał przed kawiarnią, z założonymi rękoma. Gdy ją ujrzał, jego twarz przyozdobił ten irytujący ją ponad wszelką miarę, bezczelny uśmieszek, którym ją dziś tak łaskawie raczył. Stał sztywno, dopóki nie była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Kiedy się zbliżyła, przygarnął ją do siebie łapczywie i mocno pocałował.


	24. Rozdział 24

**Rozdział 24**

Luna czekała. Udało jej się usprawiedliwić nieobecność Hermiony, ale gdy zbliżyła się pora herbatki, a jej wciąż nie było, zaczęła się niepokoić i jednocześnie krążyć po domu, zaglądać do pokoi, jakby miało się okazać, że w którymś ją znajdzie.

Tak naprawdę spodziewała się, iż nie wróci. Wiedziała, że ich drogi muszą się rozejść, tak miało być lepiej. Jednocześnie nie mogła zapanować nad smutkiem. Nie lubiła tracić ludzi; kiedy tak wymykało się jej z rąk ich ciepło i niezwykłość każdego z kolei spojrzenia.

Hermiona miała bardzo mądre spojrzenie, pełne życia i troski o innych. Nawet teraz, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszła. Tyle że nie każdemu łatwo było to dostrzec. Niestety.

Luna czuła, że nie musi się o nią bać. Czarny Pan był najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mogła się jej przytrafić i jednocześnie Czarny Pan był najlepszą rzeczą, która mogła ją spotkać. To była ta ironia losu. To było te trochę żalu w niej, Lunie, bo wiedziała, czy może właśnie czuła, że pewne sprawy musiały przybrać akurat taki bieg – bo przecież zawsze przybrały.

Miała też takie dziwne przeczucie, że jest w Hermionie coś, czego nie dostrzegali inni. Coś poza ogromną inteligencją, pasją do książek i potrzebą ciągłego poszerzania swojej wiedzy, kiedyś tylko lekką zarozumiałością, teraz władczością i determinacją. To coś popychało ją do przodu i napełniało siłą przed kolejnymi zmaganiami, pozwało podejmować bardzo, bardzo trudne, ale konieczne decyzje.

Martwiła się o to, co stanie się tutaj, bo nie wiedziała, jakim cudem miałoby udać jej się przekonać wszystkich, by jej wysłuchali, a co więcej uwierzyli jej. Całe życie musiała zmagać się z ludzką niewiarą i szyderstwami. Było tyle możliwości, których do siebie nie dopuszczali, tyle niezbadanych... Tyle że to nie było to, prawda? Dziś nie miała zamiaru rozprawiać o narglach czy świstokrętkach.

Zajrzała do sypialni chłopaków. Luka po Harrym została wypełniona, jeśli to możliwe… w pewnym sensie. W środku siedział Draco i czytał jedną z „wykorzystanych" już przez Hermionę książek. Kiedy Luna weszła do pokoju, zerknął znad tomiska i zmrużył oczy. W tym świetle jego jasne włosy zyskały nową barwę. Były złote. Luna uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

– Czego się tu pałętasz, nienormalna kobieto?

Szybko spoważniała. Przypomniało jej się, czego się tu pałęta.

– Draco – zaczęła poważnym tonem, który zwrócił jego uwagę. – Hermiona wcale nie schowała się w swoim pokoju, bo nie chce, by jej w niczym przeszkadzać, bo coś planuje czy jakoś… Wcale nie jest zajęta ani zmęczona. Przynajmniej nie tutaj. Dziś, zaraz po śniadaniu, wymknęła się stąd ukradkiem. Wiem, co miała zrobić. Uprzedziła mnie o tym i myślę, że to najwyższa pora, by dowiedziała się o tym cała reszta.

Draco odrzucił książkę za siebie. Przefrunęła przez cały pokój. Nawet się nie obejrzał.

– Więc dlaczego najpierw mi o tym mówisz?

– Ponieważ nie jesteś członkiem Zakonu i ponieważ myślę, że mogę ci zaufać. Chodzi o to, że… Chciałabym, żebyś przetłumaczył to, co chcę powiedzieć na język wiarygodnych ludzi.

– Mów.

– Będziemy musieli z kimś się spotkać. Już to rozważano, tyle że Hermiona bardzo szybko, bo wiesz, ona jest genialna – Draco przewrócił oczami – wpadła na to, jak to zaaranżować. To ma być jeszcze tej nocy. Trzeba będzie się przygotować. I to szybko. Musimy powiedzieć im to razem. – Zamknęła oczy. – Właściwie nie powinnam była tyle zwlekać – powiedziała piskliwym, wystraszonym nieco głosem.

– Powiedziałem: mów.

– A, tak, tak. Jest tego trochę. Więc słuchaj…

~o~o~o~

Co miało się dziać, działo się.

Słowa Roweny brzmiały w jej głowie.

_Jesteś już jego, Hermiono. Jest tym mężczyzną, który wypełni twoje życie, do którego wszystko zawsze będzie się sprowadzać._

Każdy stopień schodów był jak gwóźdź do trumny. To przypominało powolne zatapianie w kotle pełnym smoły. Taką konsystencję miało to pożądanie, zdała sobie sprawę. Ograniczało swobodę ruchu. Była w stanie uczynić tylko to, co mieściło się w jego granicach.

Czuła na plecach dłoń, która pchała ją lekko do przodu. Jeszcze parę stopni schodów, kilka metrów korytarza, drzwi i znów miała go naprzeciw siebie.

Spodziewała się po tym, w jak gwałtowny sposób ją obrócił, że znów ją pocałuje, tak jak wcześniej. Zamiast tego padła twardo na fotel po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Był nadzwyczaj opanowany. Zdało się jej, że nie ma w nim nawet echa namiętności, której dał jej posmakować przed chwilą. Szybko dochodził do siebie, ona niezupełnie. Kiedyś w wakacje oglądała taki film z Juliette Binoche, _Skaza._Tak samo śmiesznie była teraz przyszpilona potrzebą do tego, co jeszcze chroniło ją przed upadkiem w otchłań. Do fotela, na miłość boską.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Uważnie, choć niecierpliwie obserwowała, jak z gracją pozbawia się najcięższych ubrań. Nie obejrzał się przy tym na nią. Widziała tylko jego z lekka uniesione brwi, spokój wymalowany na twarzy. Teraz pozbywał się złotych, snobistycznych spinek do mankietów. Usłyszała cichy brzęk, kiedy odłożył je na wysoką komodę. Potem spojrzał w okno. Deszcz zacinał ostro o szyby. Światło latarni, które dopiero co rozświetliły ulicę, wlewało się przez okna i rzucało ruchomy, płynący cień na ściany, podłogę, na jego twarz.

Nie, nie tylko pożądanie, oznajmiła jej podświadomość, już świadomość. Wolałaby jednak nie rozwodzić się zbytnio nad naturą tego drugiego.

– Co teraz? – spytała niecierpliwie, przez lekko ściśnięte gardło.

Najpierw zobaczyła, jak zerka na nią spode łba, a potem jakoś umknęły jej jego kroki, bo był przy niej. Dopiero gdy znów z bliska zajrzała mu w oczy, pojęła, że to wcale w nim nie zgasło. Tyle że on nad sobą panował. Ona wciąż bezskutecznie walczyła z rwanym oddechem i zbyt szybko i mocno bijącym sercem.

Stał przed nią zupełnie rozluźniony, z przechyloną głową i różdżką delikatnie wysuwającą się z jego dłoni. Różdżka wyglądała tak, jakby miała zaraz mu z niej wypaść. Aż się wzdrygnęła. To był w jakiś sposób irytujący widok.

– Jak już mówiłem, mam trochę czasu – mruknął spokojnie, biorąc po tym głębszy wdech powietrza. Przelotnie unosząc wzrok, którego cały czas szukała i starała się pochwycić, pozwolił dojrzeć jej ten cień niegodziwych zamierzeń. Ale tylko tyle.

Wbiła kurczowo palce w poręcze fotela, kiedy wreszcie zrobił coś, czego się po nim nie spodziewała.

Klęknął przed nią i położył dłonie na jej odsłoniętych kolanach.

Przez jakiś krótki zryw serca zupełnie nie mogła już nabrać oddechu.

Patrzył prosto na nią, kąciki jego ust uniosły się zbrodniczo.

Jego dłonie zaczęły sunąć po jej łydkach, by sięgnąć do jej wysokich butów. Powoli zaczął je rozsznurowywać, a potem ściągać. Drżała, kiedy jego place muskały i gładziły przy tym jej skórę. Były chłodne i dręczące.

W ogóle robił to wszystko zbyt wolno, stwierdziła, przesuwając się nieco na swoim miejscu. Dostrzegł to i zaklikał karcąco językiem. Wrócił jednak do jej kolan, rozchylił i rozstawił szeroko jej nogi i jednym, silnym ruchem przesunął ją ku niemu, razem z fotelem, tak, że klęczał teraz pomiędzy jej udami. Był wysoki, więc ich twarze wciąż były na tej samej wysokości. Prowokacyjnie patrząc jej w oczy, pochylił się, ale nie do jej ust, a do brzucha. Rozgarnął jej szaty i utopił swoją twarz pod nimi. Wydała z siebie zdziwiony jęk. Nie spodziewała się tego i zupełnie nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Więc reagowała mimowolnie, drżąc lekko i ciężko dysząc przez rozchylone wargi. Coś obiło się cicho o podłogę.

Zaczął całować jej brzuch.

Rozumiała, że to jest taka gra wstępna i że ma dużo czasu, ale do cholery! Jej pępek naprawdę nie był tak interesujący. Chcąc coś uczynić, cokolwiek, sięgnęła drżącymi dłońmi do jego włosów, ale gdy tylko to zrobiła, on znieruchomiał i… ugryzł ją. Niemal do krwi. Krzyknęła, choć nie chcąc poddać się całkowicie, jedynie rozluźniła uścisk na jego kruczoczarnych włosach.

Uniósł wzrok. Nic nie powiedziała, bo nie była w stanie.

– Bez słów? – spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wrócił do jej ciała. – A przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem – wymruczał w jej podbrzusze. Jednak wciąż było mu zbyt daleko do jednego z miejsc, gdzie naprawdę go potrzebowała.

– Jesteś okrutny – wydyszała. Narastające napięcie było trudne do wytrzymania.

– Tak. Mam nadzieję – wypowiedział, ale kończąc, zawahał się, nagle czymś zaskoczony. – Pachniesz… – zaczął, przesuwając twarz w dół i pociągając nosem – jakbyś…

Zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna była odnowić pewien czar, że to ciepło między jej nogami jest dwojakiej natury. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć i to niedowierzanie, ale przede wszystkim wstyd i zażenowanie ocuciły ją.

Już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, zapewne, że to naprawi, ale on spojrzał na nią tak przebiegle.

– Wydaje mi się to dziwnie podniecające.

– Co?

– Zobaczysz. I Granger, ręce.

Wciąż się w niego wpatrywała. To było chore. Ale tak, i ona miała trudności ze znalezieniem w sobie jakichkolwiek słów sprzeciwu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej udach, stojące na przeszkodzie ubrania zniknęły, a on zanurzył w niej swój język. Szybko oderwała dłonie od jego włosów i chwyciła mocno, z całej siły, za poręcze fotela. Świadomość tego, co robił, doznania i uczucia, które temu towarzyszyły, sprawiły, że z trudem powstrzymała się, by nie wygiąć się w łuk, by nie zacząć jęczeć i poruszać biodrami.

Czuła, że on chce, by się kontrolowała. Przynajmniej teraz. Było to piekielnie trudne, bo on przecież dobrze wiedział, co robi.

– Merlinie – wydyszała cicho, mimo wszystko. Odchylając do tyłu głowę, wbiła rozpaczliwie wzrok w sufit. – To jest szlamiasta krew, w tym przypadku tak nieczysta, jak tylko się da. Pamiętasz… och… o tym?

– O tak, z pewnością o tym pamiętam.

Na jego twarz powrócił złośliwy, nieco groźny uśmieszek. Znów wrócił do jej brzucha i całując go, zostawiał na nim krwawe ślady. Szedł wyżej. Do jej piersi. Jego dłonie pełgały po jej odsłoniętych teraz biodrach i plecach. Robił to jak kiedyś, przenikając dłońmi przez jej ubrania. Wątpiła, by wielu czarodziejów to potrafiło, czy ktokolwiek w ogóle…

– Robards – wysyczał w przerwie ssania jej sutka i pieszczenia piersi. – Rozmawiałaś z Robardsem.

To nie było pytanie, oczywiście. Chciał, by wiedziała, że o tym wie. Nie odpowiedziała, bo zapewne nie usłyszała, co powiedział. Zaśmiał się w związku z jej brakiem reakcji i podniósł się, odrywając od niej. Dopiero to spotkało się z jej sprzeciwem. Wpierw zerknęła na swoje biodra, a potem na dłonie, które właśnie ją zostawiły. Voldemort triumfował. Przebiegł z zadowoleniem wzrokiem po jej na wpół roznegliżowanej postaci. O, ocknęła się, obruszyła, obrzuciła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

– Tak, spotkałam się z Robardsem! – wydyszała, nagle patrząc na niego całkiem trzeźwo. Zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się w fotelu. – Naprawdę myślisz, że wszyscy są tak głupi i ślepi? Tak jak i wielu innych zastanawia się nad tym, co się dzieje. I nie wydaje mi się, by poszło ci z nim tak łatwo.

– O, doprawdy? Bo ty, dziewiętnastoletnia szlama, mi przeszkodzisz?

Teraz była zła, choć widział, że wciąż przekonana, że ma w rękawie jakieś asy. A tych nie miała. Już nie.

Wstała i zaczęła wściekle ściągać z siebie pozostałe, luźno zwisające z niej ubrania, rzucać je na wszystkie strony. Znów się zaśmiał, pochwycił ją w drodze i objąwszy w pasie, przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Nic przecież nie ważyła.

Wylądowała na łóżku i on szybko też się tam znalazł. Wciąż w ubraniach. To nie był oczywiście problem. Wcześniej chciał ją trochę podręczyć, teraz sam nieco stracił cierpliwość. Pochylił się ku niej, jego ubrania zniknęły i powiedział to, co chciał jej powiedzieć cały czas.

– Udzieliłaś mu paru rad, ale raczej niezbyt praktycznych, ponieważ jest teraz dość sztywny i zimny. O tak, Robards nie żyje.

Zaskoczenie i złość przemknęły przez jej twarz, ale szybko je ukryła. Patrzyła na niego chłodno, starając się wydobyć z tego, co powiedział, coś więcej, bo za tym czaiło się coś naprawdę złego. Jednak dłoń grzejąca i masująca teraz jej biodro skutecznie odciągała od tego jej myśli. Niepokój czy wręcz strach ustępował powoli rozniecanemu umiejętnie pożądaniu. Może to wcale nie było ważne, kiedy tak bardzo go potrzebowała. W sobie. Upora się z tym później.

Wiedziała jednak, że podejmuje jakąś straszną decyzję, zaplatając nogi wokół jego bioder i przyciągając go do siebie.

Znów zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Poszukał jej dłoni, którą poprowadził w dół, gdzie jej potrzebował. Westchnęła głośno, czując go w ten sposób. Znów była zaskoczona, ale z chęcią uczyniła to, czego wymagał. Dotąd nie pozwolił się jej tak dotknąć, nie powierzył tak swojej przyjemności. I nie była pewna, czy potrafi, ale chyba potrafiła, bo po chwili usłyszała coś, co ją samą przyprawiło o przyjemne dreszcze. Jęknął, przeciągle i głęboko.

I przeszedł do rzeczy.

Byli do siebie w jakiś zadziwiający sposób dopasowani. Żadnej łóżkowej szarpaniny, żadnych niezręczności. Jedna rzecz przechodziła płynnie w drugą. Jakby się ze sobą zlewali.

Był przy tym bardzo namiętny. Nie tak agresywny, tak bezwzględny, tak irytująco dokładny jak cztery miesiące temu. I to było więcej, a nie mniej niż seks. Nie dla niej.

– Riddle – wydyszała w trakcie. Ciemne oczy zwyczajowo błysnęły na czerwono, kiedy wypowiedziała jego nazwisko. – Ja wiem, co ty mi robisz. Bardzo dobrze wiem. – Chwyciła go za ramiona, kiedy wbił się w nią mocniej. Mocniej odpowiedziała też na kolejne jego pchnięcie.

Jej dłonie błądziły gdzieś po jego pośladkach, plecach, ramionach. Nie mogąc już nadążyć za nim, starała się przynajmniej nadążyć za swoim własnym oddechem.

– Wiem, że wiesz, Granger. – Podparł się łokciem koło jej głowy, by móc ogarnąć wzrokiem całą jej twarz. – Jesteś w końcu całkiem inteligentną wiedźmą.

Patrzył teraz prosto w jej oczy, a ona jakimś dziwnym trafem słyszała słowa, które kiedyś podsłuchała na Grimmuald Place. Syriusz tłumaczył Harry'emu, który wtedy tak się bał, że sam popada w ciemność, że świat wcale nie dzieli się na dobrych ludzi i śmierciożerców. Wszyscy mamy w sobie złą i dobrą stronę. Ważne jest to, którą ścieżkę zdecydujemy się iść.

Wiedziała, że pomimo mrocznej magii, która ją przepełniała, mimo pocałunków składanych teraz na jej ciało przez jednego z najciemniejszych czarowników, była dobrym człowiekiem. Wiedziała, że nie skaził prawdziwej istoty jej natury, że nie wdarł się tak głęboko. Tylko że, właśnie, dobrych ludzi lubią spotykać złe rzeczy. Takie jak on. I tak się strasznie stało, że był złem, bez którego nie wyobrażała sobie siebie i tego, co w niej dobre.

– Ale czasem zbyt wiele myślisz, Granger. Zapewniam cię, że teraz, w tej chwili, nie na to czas. – Pocałował jej szyję. – Po prostu czuj.

Zaskoczona jego słowami sięgnęła nieśmiało do jego twarzy i cofnęła dłoń, nim go dotknęła.

I przestała myśleć, bo nadchodziła chwila bardzo intensywnych doznań. Już nie było żadnego oceanu. Teraz była w piekle.

Zacisnęła mocno powieki i szczytując, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru czy już nocy, wykrzyknęła coś. _Tom._Przylgnęła do niego. W tej krótkiej i mocnej chwili chciała być tak blisko niego, jak to tylko możliwe. Doszedł zaraz po niej, wypełniając ją dodatkowym gorącem.

Chyba była wyczerpana, a jednocześnie niesamowicie zaspokojona. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim wysunął się z niej. Tkwili w dziwnym bezruchu i tylko jego dłonie gładziły wciąż jej ciało, jakby sprawdzał czy jest dobrze wyrzeźbiona. Wreszcie uwolnił ją od swojego ciężaru, wyplatając się z jej nóg i ramion. Jednak zamiast dać jej odsapnąć, wrócił do całowania, a całował głęboko, mocno, z pasją, nie spiesząc się.

Kiedy pozwolił jej już odzyskać oddech, ze strachem, ale czując, że musi coś sprawdzić, zajrzała mu w oczy.

Było to chyba najbardziej intensywne spojrzenie, jakim kiedykolwiek ją obdarzył, ale jednocześnie nic tam nie było, nic poza satysfakcją i wciąż nieugaszonym pożądaniem.

Ulżyło jej jednak. Tego mogła się spodziewać.

Nie miała przy tym dość śmiałości czy uporu, by zaprzeczyć, że to było dużo. Naprawdę dużo. Był fenomenalny w łóżku. Nie musiała mieć przed nim w życiu wielu mężczyzn, by wiedzieć, że tak było.

Leżeli jakiś czas w pogrążonym już w ciemnościach pokoju i on chyba nawet przysnął na chwilę. Ona może też. Było jej błogo i ciepło. Wpatrywała się w jakiś nieokreślony kawałek jego ciała, zaczerwieniony lekko od jej dość śmiałych poczynań. Wciąż trzymał ją mocno i niezbyt delikatnie, jak zawsze, ale to właśnie jej odpowiadało. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mogłaby teraz zrobić, powoli, bardzo powoli wracała do siebie. Coś wbrew jej woli chciało dotrzeć do niej i zmącić tę chwilę absolutnego odprężenia. Świadomość czegoś.

Wreszcie wyleżana i wygrzana przerwała ciszę, jakby uznając, że dosyć tego dobrego, bo już, znowu, pora na mówienie i kłótnię.

– Więc Robards nie żyje…

– Tak, dokładnie – mruknął nieprzejęty. Przewrócił się na bok, podparł głowę na łokciu. Jego dłoń zaczęła gładzić jej piersi, palce rysowały po jej ramionach . To było przyjemne, nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Ale była aż nadto zaspokojona. Czuł jej zmęczenie i sam też nie miał zamiaru wracać do czegoś więcej. To byłby już masochizm. – I co w związku z tym?

Chciał, by do czegoś doszła.

– Choćby to, że na pewno nikt nie powiąże ze sobą tych paru śmierci, które wydarzyły się w ostatnim czasie. O, nie, nikt – potrząsnęła głową, rozsypując loki po poduszkach. Część z nich smyrała go teraz w ramię.

– Nie, ponieważ Robards, tak jak wczoraj, dziś również przyszedł do swojego biura – odparł spokojnie.

Spojrzała na niego spode łba, unosząc brwi. Przyciągnęła do siebie większą poduszkę i zakryła klatkę piersiową, tak odcinając mu drogę do jej ciała. Machnęła też ręką i zapłonęły kandelabry. Chciała go dobrze widzieć, gdy będzie do niego mówić. Zmrużył lekko oczy od niespodziewanego światła, może i ze złości, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Więc zamierzasz rządzić krajem przy pomocy Eliksiru Wielosokowego. – Przebiegła sugestywnie wzrokiem po jego twarzy, wiedząc jednak, że to nie eliksirowi zawdzięcza taki wygląd. – Moje gratulacje. Prędzej czy później ktoś zostanie przecież zdemaskowany. Oni mają rodziny, dzieci, które spostrzegą, że to nie są ich mężowie, żony, ojcowie. – Mówiła spokojnie, rzeczowym tonem. – Chcesz rządzić ludźmi udającymi innych ludzi, którzy potem przestaną ich udawać, ponieważ ludzie, których udają, zginą lub odejdą w szeroko pojęty niebyt, a wtedy ty zastąpisz ich tymi samymi ludźmi, którzy nie będą już nikogo udawać. Dobrze zrozumiałam? – Pochyliła się ku niemu i szybko wróciła do pionu, widząc, że jego usta rozchyliły się lekko, na wpół oczekująco. Pozornie niewinnie, ale celowo. Udała, że tego nie było. – …Bo to zdecydowanie idio…

– Albo próbujesz mnie oświecać co do moich własnych planów i przyszłej polityki, co jest dość, niech pomyślę, _idiotyczne_; albo, co lepsze, potrzebujesz wytłumaczyć sobie to na głos i zechcę nie skomentować, o czym to może świadczyć. – Nastąpiła krótka pauza, ale postanowił jednak coś dodać, prawie że od niechcenia. – Jakkolwiek będziesz świetnym Ministrem Magii, _złotko_.

Przez chwilę szukała na jego twarzy oznak tego, że żartuje, bo nagle świetnie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi, czy raczej o czym śni. Coś zaczynało mieć sens w jej głowie. Oczywiście był całkowicie poważny. Przypatrywał się jej z zainteresowaniem i oczekiwaniem. Jedna z jego dłoni wśliznęła się podstępnie, jakby miał tym dowieść swego, pod poduszkę. Bez namysł strząsnęła tę łapę ze swojej piersi.

– O, jasne, dziewiętnastoletnia szlama Ministrem! Świetny pomysł, Lordzie. Genialny. Mam zacząć się śmiać? Bo, na Salazara, z którym miałam nieprzyjemność, nie masz jak tego zrealizować. Musiałbyś zmienić prawo, w ogóle wymazać paręset lat tradycji i zwyczajów, które mówią, że ten, kto ma zostać Ministrem, musi przejść przez określoną ścieżkę urzędniczą, być w odpowiednim wieku, nie wspominając o tym, że szlama Ministrem byłaby precedensem. Co ja mówię, kobieta nawet. Masz chorą wyobraźnię. Jeśli szukałeś dla siebie jakiejkolwiek wiarygodności politycznej… – Wybuchnął kpiarskim śmiechem na jej gadaninę. – Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz, co ja do ciebie mówię?

Warknęła i ze złością cisnęła w niego poduszką. To niesamowite jak tylko jedna rzecz potrafiła go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jeden gest, jedno słowo.

Jego śmiech urwał się.

– Jesteś takim dzieckiem. I teraz Riddle, tak? – wysyczał groźnie. – A przez chwilę słyszałem coś jak… _Tom_. – Znów otwierała usta, by coś z siebie wyrzucić, ale nie dopuścił jej do głosu. – Zamilknij wreszcie i posłuchaj mnie – warknął chłodno, ostrzegawczo. Nagle przypomniała sobie, z kim jest w łóżku, co stało za tą drugą twarzą, bo ta, cóż, zawsze była nieco myląca. Znieruchomiała więc. – Bo wiesz, mam dla ciebie lepsze wieści, _Hermiono_. – Zrobił małą pauzę. – Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, z którym miałaś ostatnio do czynienia, są od zeszłej nocy w moim posiadaniu.

– Co? – spytała zbita z tropu.

– Sama ich do mnie przyprowadziłaś. Lovegood poszła za twoją radą i oni jej posłuchali. A najlepsze jest to, że dopuściłaś do siebie taką myśl, kiedy zaczynałem cię pieprzyć. Ale nie dbałaś o to. Byłem tylko ja i twoja własna przyjemność – powiedział. – No, na przykład, gdzie jest twoja różdżka, Granger?

Zaczęła rozglądać się wokół siebie, aż z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że jej różdżka leży koło fotela, na który rzucił ją na początku. Od tego czasu jej nie potrzebowała.

– Nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby mnie zabić – wysyczał do jej ucha. – A uwierz mi, mężczyzna nigdy nie jest tak bezbronny, jak podczas drzemki po dobrym seksie.

Zatrzepotała powiekami. Coś ponurego i oślizłego spływało na nią i zaciskało się na jej wnętrznościach. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy zaczynała się tak przy nim czuć.

– A oni tak jak ty powinni znać swoje miejsce, większości z nich jest w lochach lub w piachu. Lovegood i Weasley może podaruję któremuś z moich śmierciożerców. Zdaje się, że młody Malfoy może być zainteresowany tą pierwszą, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Rookwood wspominał mi za to, że ma smaczek na Ginewrę. Sam bym się nią zajął, przez wzgląd na naszą wspólną przeszłość, ale biorąc znów pod uwagę…

Spoliczkowała go wolną dłonią. Jego reakcja była natychmiastowa i całe szczęście _tylko_ współmierna. Jego uścisk stał się żelazny, bolesny. Uwięził ją pod sobą tak, by nie mogła się ruszyć.

Zobaczył zaczątki łez w jej oczach, co dodatkowo go zirytowało.

– Wiesz, kim jestem, Granger. Dobrze wiesz, komu dałaś się pieprzyć. – Zacisnęła na chwilę powieki. Syczał jej to prosto w twarz. – Torturuję ludzi. Zabijam ich. Wykorzystuję. I zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę.

Otworzyła oczy.

– I to się nie zmieni, bo ja się nie zmienię. Nawet gdyby ktoś chciał cofnąć czas i spróbować ze mną jeszcze raz, nic by to nie dało, rozumiesz? Nic.

Milczała, więc kontynuował. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Tym razem nie miała odwagi odwrócić wzroku. Był poirytowany i śmiertelnie poważny.

– Jesteś świadoma tych wszystkich rzeczy, a mimo to wracasz do mnie, bo wróciłaś do mnie, to nie była żadna dywersja, nie oszukuj się; dajesz się uwieść, a potem znów zaczynasz swoje. Wiedząc przecież wszystko. Mogłaś mnie dziś zabić. Parę razy. Znów jestem śmiertelny. Ale nie zrobiłaś tego, bo w istocie nie chcesz tego robić. Potrzebujesz mnie, pragniesz i kto wie, co jeszcze. Wiele razy widziałem uwielbienie, oddanie czy nawet miłość w oczach kobiet, wiesz, _skarbie_? Zwłaszcza, kiedy byłem młody, ale i Bellatriks dała mi trochę się we znaki. Uwierz jednak, że żadna z nich, żadna, nigdy nie patrzyła na mnie tak jak ty dziś, nawet teraz.

– Coś ci się musiało przewidzieć – wypowiedziała przez ściśnięte gardło.

– Wyrzuć z siebie kolejne, nie mające żadnego związku z rzeczywistością zdanie, a przysięgam, pożałujesz tego tak, jak nigdy niczego nie żałowałaś. Śmierć Pottera stanie się nieistotnym szczegółem. Moja cierpliwość, a do ciebie i tak mam jej nadzwyczaj wiele, skończyła się definitywnie.

Zrozumiała. Zobaczył, jak powoli się uspokaja, więc wyzwolił jej nadgarstki i znów się z niej zsunął. Momentalnie skryła twarz w dłoniach, chcąc choć trochę odgrodzić się od niego, jeszcze spróbować coś przemyśleć. Choć przecież ona już dość myślała. I czuła. Cały wieczór. Cały grudzień. Ponad cztery miesiące.

Dał jej ochłonąć. Wiedział, co jej zrobi, jeśli mimo tego znów zacznie tę swoją paplaninę.

– Dobrze – powiedziała wreszcie cicho, ale pewnie. Odwróciła się ku niemu. Nie tylko twarzą. Przekręciła się na bok i powoli sięgnęła palcem do jego torsu. Chciała, żeby to do niego trafiło. – Tyle że ja też mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Więc bądź tak łaskawy i pozwól mi to powiedzieć.

Zwęził oczy, ale nie przerwał jej, kiedy zaczęła mówić. A z każdym wypowiadanym słowem miała wrażenie, że mówi zbyt wiele, że idzie za daleko, poza jej wyobrażenia o tym, co mogłaby mu powiedzieć. To był Czarny Pan, na Merlina, człowiek ze skrawkiem duszy ciężkim jak czarna dziura.

– Tak, potrzebuję cię. Tak jest i nie wiem, czy coś może zmienić to, jak bardzo… jak mocno ciebie pragnę. – Wróciła myślami do momentu, w którym zmuszona była powiedzieć prawdę. – I chcę przy tobie być, bez względu na to, co robisz. Być może – ściszyła głos – tak, być może… przy tobie jest moje miejsce. Przynależę do ciebie. _W pewnym sensie!_ – dodała z naciskiem, kiedy znów oplótł ją zaborczo ramionami. – I to nie mogę dłużej temu zaprzeczać, ale jednocześnie… Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że przymknę oko na torturowanie czy zabijanie moich przyjaciół, tak jak na inne straszne rzeczy, które cechują twoją działalność. To wszystko znaczy tyle, że trzeba iść na jakieś ustępstwa. Jeśli chcesz bym była Ministrem Magii, choć szczerze wątpię w to, by udało ci się obsadzić mnie na tym stanowisku, musisz mi w związku z tym dać trochę wolnej ręki. Dobrze wiesz, że nie będę kolejną twoją marionetką. Nie dam ci się wykorzystywać nigdzie poza sypialnią. – Zaczerwieniła się lekko, słysząc, co mówi. Jego twarz przyozdobił złośliwy uśmiech. – A Luna, Ginny, Lupin… To wciąż są moi przyjaciele, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Kocham ich. Więc mogę być nawet Ministrem Magii, ale jeśli ty przysięgniesz, że nie skrzywdzisz już żadnego z członków Zakonu. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz ich spacyfikować, możesz zrobić to w inny sposób. Bo jeśli coś im się stanie, to ja odejdę i już nigdy nie zobaczysz mnie, ani nawet cienia mojej mocy, ciała, niczego. Hermiona Granger zniknie. To najpewniej byłoby w ogóle najlepsze wyjście, ale przy tym wszystkim, jestem chyba egoistką bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Jednak nie aż tak – wysyczała.

Miała ochotę zniknąć w związku z tym, co przeszło przez jej gardło.

Coś przemknęło przez jego twarz, kiedy kończyła mówić, coś jak niedowierzanie. Jego dłonie mocno zacisnęły się na jej włosach. Zamarła. Nie była pewna jak przyjął to wszystko, co z siebie wyrzuciła. Czy była sekundy od cierpienia czy kolejnego jego pocałunku.

– Zgoda – odparł wreszcie. – Uznaję twoje prawo do negocjacji w paru sprawach, ale ty uznajesz, że mogę dysponować twoim magicznym potencjałem do wszystkich celów, które nie służą krzywdzeniu ludzi w twoim mniemaniu tobie bliskich i nawet nie myśl o tym, że to będzie więcej niż kilkadziesiąt osób. To i tak wiele. Kontynuujesz też swój trening bez względu na jego wymiar i intensywność. To po godzinach. Bo Ministrem zostaniesz, wszystko jest już przygotowane, mam pewne prawo precedensu w zanadrzu, jeden zapomniany paragraf prawa czarodziejskiego, który jest tak stary i pozornie niepotrzebny, że nikt nigdy nie pomyślał, by go uregulować. Poza tym, będziesz zabijać, Granger, razem ze mną. Musisz przyzwyczaić się do tego, co po pierwsze jest ci niezbędne, po drugie, jakkolwiek to źle brzmi, co jest ci przeznaczone.

Gdzieś pomiędzy wydała z siebie przeciągły odgłos sprzeciwu.

– Mógłbyś czynić tak wspaniałe rzeczy, tak godne podziwu, ale wolisz to, co straszne i nieludzkie. Potrafię wyczuć, co stoi za twoimi słowami. Nie muszę być żadną wróżką. – Odważnie położyła teraz dłonie na jego twarzy i wypowiedziała rozpaczliwie. – Trzeba być chyba w wiecznej agonii, by chcieć robić takie rzeczy. Myślałam, że kiedy będę ja… że chociaż…

Zaczęła się wahać, gubić w swoich myślach. Zaczęła się bać. To za daleko zaszło. I widziała, że w nim coś się poruszyło. Jakby właśnie nadepnęła mu na odcisk.

– Wiesz, kim jestem! – powtórzył gniewnie. – Ale chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego, _mała_ _szlamo_? – warknął, zrywając jej dłonie ze swojej twarzy. – Bo mogę. Potrafię. Nie muszę. O tak, _chcę._ Mogłaby to być obojętność, brak uczuć połączony z nigdy niezaspokojonym intelektem czy ciekawością. Ale nie. Powód jest jeden. To zdrada, Hermiono. Zdrada, która zapisuje się w człowieku i powoduje nim, nawet kiedy nie ma pamięci.

Nie rozumiała. Nie mogła mieć pojęcia, że nie mówi o żadnym ze swoich rodziców, bo przecież to pierwsze nasunęło jej się na myśl. Nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego patrzy na nią tak, jakby jego bezduszność, wyobcowanie i zdająca się nie mieć granic nienawiść do świata były jej zasługą.


	25. Rozdział 25

**Rozdział 25**

Ostatnie trzy tygodnie spędziła nad książkami, pilnie studiując. Prawo, stosunki międzynarodowe… Hermiona nie mogła znieść myśli, że będzie Ministrem bez wiedzy o takich rzeczach, że kiedy przyjdzie ten dzień, jej głowa będzie świeciła pustkami.

Musiała. Wiedzieć. To. Wszystko.

Wiedza. Zaczątki planu, który zaczął tworzyć się w jej głowie. To trzymało ją przy życiu w chwilach takich jak ta. Dzięki temu nie wydzierała się w niebogłosy ze wściekłości.

– Uśmiech, pani Minister. Prosimy o uśmiech!

A co ona, do jasnej, robiła? Płakała? Może powinna, patrząc na okoliczności.

Oślepiające światło fleszy. Ze wszystkich stron. Wymuszony uśmiech. Dłoń, która na dobre przykleiła się do jej pleców. Bolała ją już twarz od tego szczerzenia się. Ta nieszczerość, ten grymas tak nienaturalnie wykrzywiający jej twarz, uśmiech nie dosięgający oczu. Czy nikt nie widział tego zwiastuna katastrofy?

Któżby spostrzegł, gdy miała za sobą tak olśniewającego doradcę, cudzoziemca o niebywałej urodzie, elokwencji i niezaprzeczalnych kwalifikacjach. _Czarujący, jaki czarujący..._ To Voldemort, na Merlina! Miała ochotę wykrzyczeć to z siebie. W każdej sekundzie walczyła z sobą, by nie wyrzucić z siebie tej informacji i w dość spektakularny sposób nie zakończyć życia wszystkich wokół.

Dziennikarze. Byli jakby ukierunkowani na wychwytywanie tylko określonych słów i podążanie za nimi, bez cienia zastanowienia. Nikt, na miłość, nikt nie zadawał odpowiednich pytań. Bo po co? Co mogłoby się stać? Lepiej spać spokojnie.

Takie czasy. Zawsze są przecież jakieś czasy. Te były ciężką, niestrawną kpiną. Dziewiętnastolatka, dopiero co mugolaczka z szemraną przeszłością, Ministrem Magii. I wszystko było w porządku.

– Grzeczna dziewczynka.

Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiała się z kolei, co by się stało, gdyby strzeliła swojemu przystojnemu doradcy w twarz przy tych wszystkich ludziach, ludziach-zombie i dziennikarzach. Zamiast tego zesztywniała tylko pod jego niewidocznym dla innych dotykiem. Zaraz też szybko rozluźniła się, nie chcąc, by myślał, że miał na nią jakikolwiek wpływ. Choć wiedziała, że spostrzegł. Jemu nigdy nic nie umykało.

Po długim i męczącym bankiecie wrócili do ponurej rezydencji. Gdy tylko mogła, padła bez sił na łóżko. To był długi i ciężki dzień i czekało ją niewiele snu. Powrót do wstawania o siódmej rano, powrót do ciężkiej pracy i żadnego powrotu do normalności. Plus ta ręka, która zagościła na jej plecach, ten cudzoziemiec, który skutecznie odciągał uwagę od tego absurdu! Stała się zakładniczką jego podszeptów i objęć. Trochę chciała, a trochę była śmiertelnie przerażona.

Pocieszała się w chwilach napływu ironicznego humoru, że przynajmniej będzie miała _jakąś_ biografię, choć z drugiej strony bała się, gdzie zechce zapisać ją historia. Gdzieś pomiędzy Matą Hari i Ewą Braun? A może stworzy swoją własną kategorię?

Chwilowo czuła się jednak bardziej jak Ewa.

Ale jeśli w ogóle myślała o swoim miejscu w historii (a nie w ludzkich sercach, bo tak naiwnie myślałaby jeszcze pół roku temu, teraz już nie), to znaczyło tylko tyle, że miał na nią większy wpływ niż miała ochotę przyznać.

Oj, miał. Potrafiła patrzyć na swoje przyjaciółki, prowadzane pod rękę przez śmierciożerców, zaglądać im w oczy i nie spuszczać wzroku. Draco, ten zdradziecki gówniarz, którego mimo wszystko nie potrafiła nienawidzić, z Luną u swojego boku, odzianą w zupełnie niepasujące do niej szaty. A może jak wszyscy za bardzo przyzwyczaiła się do tej jej pstrokacizny. Jednak Luna w czerni to było coś niewłaściwego. Jakby ubrać ją na jej własny pogrzeb, zabrać na uroczystość i pod koniec, gdy padłaby już od tego, co ją przecież niszczy, wsadzić do trumny. Padłaby, nie - opadłaby od ludzkiej gadaniny, braku zainteresowania tym, że siedzi wśród nich i stara się nie umierać, nawet w tych okolicznościach. Luna ma w sobie mnóstwo życia i nadziei, dopóki nie mówią tych strasznych rzeczy, nie ubierają jej w czarną, aksamitną sukienkę. Co tam aksamit, ta czerń… Więc pada pod koniec własnego pogrzebu, nasłuchawszy się plotek z całego Królestwa. Pada wprost do trumny, dalej idą krwistoczerwone kwiaty i w dół, do ziemi, która jest chyba jeszcze gorsza od tego całego plotkowania, nowych posad, brak zainteresowania kolorem nieba ponad nimi wszystkimi o zbyt ostrych rysach i pociągłych twarzach z nadmiarem skóry. Skóra zwisa i dynda. Ich czas też jest bliski.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Jej rozbudzona wyobraźnia dawała jej ostatnio w kość. Zdziwiła się widząc, że Luna jest spokojna, że opiera się na Draconie, jakby naprawdę był dla niej oparciem. Może dlatego nie potrafiła go nienawidzić. Za to, że Luna potrafiła zjeść z nimi wszystkimi obiad i nie popłakać się, że przełykała jedzenie. Najdelikatniejsza, najbardziej niewinna dziewczyna na świecie w gronie śmierciożerców, jadła obiad ze smakiem, dźwięcznym głosem prosząc o więcej sosu.

Ginny radziła sobie niemal równie dobrze, choć jej spojrzenie było nieco puste. Ale nie trzęsły jej się ręce, kiedy kroiła warzywa. Nie wzdrygała się, kiedy Rookwood jej dotykał. Bała się tylko, że dla Ginny to może być ta niebezpieczna dla życia obojętność. Hermiona wiedziała, że to coś, z czego można jednak wyjść i miała zamiar jej w tym pomóc. Zacznie z nią od małych drobiazgów. Jeśli tylko, cholera, będzie mogła.

Z drugiej strony, to ona je w to wszystko wpakowała. To z jej winy oni wszyscy zostali schwytani. Ona umówiła ich z Robardsem. Powinny życzyć jej bardzo złych rzeczy. A nie życzyli. To było coś, czego się nie spodziewała po ich chłodnym przyjęciu, po tym, co wyprawiała. A tu niespodzianka. Zrozumienie. Nieczęsto spotykała się ze zrozumieniem.

Obserwowała je uważnie, starając nie robić tego natarczywie i jawnie, a ukradkiem. Wiedziała, że on również ją obserwuje.

Nic oczywiście nie mówił. Czuła tylko, że nic mu nie umyka.

Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co się stało z resztą. Miała jego zapewnienie, że nic im nie jest. Próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej za jego plecami, ale bez skutku. Mimo to i póki co, była dość spokojna. Kłamstwo było poniżej jego poziomu. Prędzej nie odpowiedziałby na jej pytanie, niż by skłamał. To była dość zadziwiająca, a jednocześnie zrozumiała cecha Czarnego Pana. Nie musiał posuwać się do kłamstwa. Mógł najwyżej przemilczeć część prawdy, a jeśli zdarzało się kiedykolwiek, że to, co mówił, nie pokrywało się z rzeczywistością, wynikało to tylko i wyłącznie ze zmiany planów.

Hermiona miała świadomość, że sama w sobie była chyba jedną wielką zmianą planów. Od samego początku mówił jej tyle różnych rzeczy na temat tego, co ją czeka. Najpierw kusił ją tym, czego nigdy nie miała – nieograniczonymi możliwościami rozwoju, brakiem granic, które w razie potrzeby sama mogłaby sobie ustalać. Potem, gdy przeszła magiczną przemianę i znalazła się w jego rękach, doszło do niej, że on nie jest przekonany, co chce z nią zrobić. Eksperymentował od samego początku, szukając w niej czegoś, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby się nią posłużyć. Był Cruciatus, którego odparła, dziwne zanieczyszczenie jego magią, które było tego skutkiem, jej nieudana próba samobójstwa i tydzień tortur, który miał przynieść mu rozwiązanie, powtórkę z rozrywki. Manipulował nią, chcąc zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie. Dobrze wiedziała, że to wypuszczanie jej z rąk było naciskaniem odpowiednich przycisków. Powinna wiedzieć, że to ostatnie uwolnienie było dokładnie tym samym. Myślał, że wie wszystko. Pół nocy znęcał się nad nią w zupełnie inny sposób, chcąc zmusić ją do uznania jego przewagi nad nią. Chciało jej się śmiać na myśl o tym, że ta noc nie przyniosła mu oczekiwanych skutków, że jej poddanie się, zacieśniło zapewne ich dziwną, szaloną więź, tyle że nie w sposób, w jaki sobie tego życzył. Pamiętała też dni jego pozornej obojętności, dni ciszy, podczas których wpadała w jego sidła jeszcze bardziej. Pamiętała drżenie serce, kiedy powiedziała mu, że nigdy nie będzie miał jej duszy. Potem znów było dużo bólu, knucia, śmierci i zagubienia. Aż wreszcie przyszło zrozumienie, ciche i ponure zrozumienie.

Pewnie bolałoby, gdyby mu to wypomniała. Doprowadziłby ją do poziomu podłogi paroma słowami. Musiała milczeć, bo pomimo popełnionych przez niego błędów, wszystko i tak szło zgodnie z jego planem.

Do czasu. Miała o kogo walczyć. Nie tylko o wszystkich, których miały spotkać za jego rządów represje, ale też o tych, którzy wycierpieli tyle bezpośrednio przez nią. Mobilizowały ją myśli o przyjaciołach, którzy zasługiwali na o wiele więcej niż bycie niewolnikami. Ginny i Luna nie powinny tu być, patrzeć w twarze tych ludzi, znosić ich pełne pogardy spojrzenia.

Zastanawiała się pewnego wieczoru, jednego z pierwszych w nowym roku, jak Ginny mogła znosić widok czarodzieja, który miał zabić jej ukochanego Harry'ego. Zamiast wyspać się pod nieobecność Voldemorta, ona nie spała i roztrząsała.

Jak, do diaska, Ginny poradziła sobie z śmiercią kogoś, w kim była tak zakochana? Jakim cudem? Ona sama nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby tak żyć, w ogóle żyć, gdyby… Gdyby co? Gdyby co, Hermiono? Gdyby kto umarł? Voldemort?

Pomyślała o śmierci Voldemorta, która była przecież jej nadrzędnym celem. Cały cholerny czas. Dlatego w ogóle była z nim, dlatego została Ministrem. By go zabić.

W takich chwilach wyobraźnia znów dawała jej w kość.

Bo Hermiona widzi TO i zrywa się z pościeli. Nachodzą ją te niepożądane wizje, nie wiadomo skąd, bo przecież nigdy o tym tak nie myślała. Ktoś znajduje sposób i ten sukinsyn, któremu tak życzyła śmierci, pada bez życia na posadzkę. Może to jest Ginny. Tak, to jest Ginny. Zerwała się ze smyczy Rookwoodowi. Dlatego Ginny była taka spokojna, wiedziała, że go zabije, wiedziała, że może to zrobić. I Hermiona jest przy tym, widzi to, nie ma złośliwego uśmieszku, nie ma mocy znaczącej każde miejsce, w którym się pojawia. Nie ma chytrego błysku w oczach, słów, które… Nie ma. Hermiona szepcze sobie samej, że tak wygląda zwycięstwo. Wymordowały sobie mężczyzn i świetnie. Tak świat uwalnia się od zbrodniarza. Tak Hermiona Granger nie musi tego robić… Bzdura! Musisz to zrobić, Hermiono. (Nie ma uśmieszku. Nie ma słów. Nie ma… śmieszna!) Nikt cię z tego nie uwolni. Ginny nie znajdzie sposobu.

Hermiona czuje ciężar i nie może nabrać powietrza do płuc, Boi się, drży, brakuje jej pościeli, w której mogłaby się skryć, ogrzać, uspokoić. Jest jej strasznie zimno i to chyba atak paniki. Hermiona Granger musi go zabić. A jeśli nie chce okazać się okropnym zdrajcą, któremu nikt nie postawi nigdy pomnika, bo pozwoliła na to wszystko, zwlekała, żyjąc wygodnie, nie myśląc o przemocy, bólu, śmierci, jeśli nie chce być osobą, która mówi coś w stylu: _Niech jedzą ciastka_, to musi uczynić to niedługo, ponieważ Czarny Pan ciastek nie jada. Czarny Pan nie próżnuje. Tym bardziej nie może nabrać powietrza do płuc. Niedługo, Granger, upomina ją głos. _Pani Minister_. _Chce pani powiedzieć, że była pani Ministrem wbrew własnej woli, Ministrem Magii, tak?_ Właściciel surowej twarzy zadaje to pytanie z naciskiem i niejako z obrzydzeniem, bo powiedziała najbardziej ohydne kłamstwo na świecie. Ministrem Magii nie można zostać podstępem i wbrew własnej woli. Więc go zabije, zabije go, bo to nie Ginny znajdzie sposób. Zabije go i nie będzie słów, żadnego przeklętego uśmieszku, żadnych przeklętych dłoni. A potem wytropi każdego śmierciożercę, który będzie śmiał się nim zwać i też zabije albo osadzi dożywotnio w Azkabanie. Jej przyjaciele wyjdą z niewoli, niektórzy odzyskają pamięć, a wszyscy wolność.

Wszystko. Będzie. Wprost. Świetnie.

Tylko że jej tam nie było, w tym _świetnym_ świecie bez tyrana. Szukała, ale nie mogła siebie znaleźć. Za biurkiem Ministerstwie, w Hogwarcie, w Biurze Aurorów, w świętym Mungu, na Pokątnej i w Hogsmade, w Azkabanie nawet. Ani śladu. Nigdzie jej nie było.

Nie mogła zasnąć tej nocy, nie wiedząc, co jej właściwie jest i dlaczego tak wyprowadza ją z równowagi myśl o śmierci Riddle'a. Mimo że doskonale wiedziała. Była mądrą wiedźmą.

Albo może spała i śniła o tym wszystkim, o czym nie była w stanie myśleć na jawie. Zerwała się przecież, kiedy wrócił rano i usłyszała na dzień dobry, że wygląda jak koszmar, że on nie chce jej taką oglądać. Syczał te wszystkie złośliwości, spokojnie krzątając się po komnacie, a ona patrzyła, nie widząc. Słuchała, nie słysząc. Tylko spoglądała na niego, milcząc, co dodatkowo wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Też miał chyba kiepską noc. Mimo to potem wezwał skrzata, który podał jej coś, co doprowadziło ją do względnego porządku. Następnej nocy spała za to dwanaście godzin, w tym pół dnia i nieomal przegapiła kolejny obiadek w rodzinnym gronie.

Tym razem było ciekawiej. Była Bellatriks, której ona, Hermiona, wykręciła przecież taki numer. Czarownica od czasu do czasu posyłała jej znaczące, choć bardzo przelotne spojrzenia. Wiedząc, że on widzi wszystko. Bellatriks przypominała sztorm, który ktoś zamknął do słoika. Słoikiem było jej ciało. Mówiła tylko spytana i choć jadła z zapałem, to nie wyglądała na zaspokajającą głód. Raczej złość. Była w stanie wewnętrznej furii. Hermiona widziała jak kobieta w każdej sekundzie powstrzymuje się od uderzenia pięścią w stół i zawołania, że ona nie godzi się na to. Na nią. W pewnym momencie, gdy spojrzenia dwóch wiedźm spotkały się, to Bellatriks nieco ją zaskoczyło. Jej spojrzenie było spokojne, ale wyrachowane, zabójcze. Znała to spojrzenie, bo było niemal odbiciem jego. Jakby Hermiona o czymś nie wiedziała, ale miała się wkrótce dowiedzieć.

Złapał ją za rękę, kiedy wstawała wtedy od stołu i zmusił, by się pochyliła. Nawet nie odwracając ku niej swojej twarzy wyszeptał:

– Nie oczekuj mnie dziś wieczorem.

Nie obejrzała się, by sprawdzić, czy na twarzy Bellatriks jest coś jeszcze. _Przynajmniej nie może jej przelecieć_, myślała. Choć mógłby spróbować, bardzo chętnie pozbyłaby się tej jędzy w ten sposób.

I cóż, wciąż był Czarnym Panem. Nawet nie wszyscy z nich wiedzieli, że to on jest tym przyszłym najbliższym doradcą Hermiony. Nie była pewna, co dokładnie wiedzą i jak usprawiedliwił to, że szlama ma zostać Ministrem, ale musiał mieć widać dobrą argumentację. Jakoś nie mieli nic przeciwko.

Skinęła mu głową i udała się do komnat.

Kolejna samotna noc. Nie, nie samotna. Wolna noc.

Znów zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie. Jakoś się tak działo, że gdy był obok, nie potrafiła myśleć o najtrudniejszych kwestiach. Kiedy był, jej bunt stawał się zbyt nierzeczywisty, absurdalny nawet. Kiedy znikał, wszystko do niej wracało, wyostrzało się. Zanurzała się w wannie lodowatej wody. Nie było go i działo się z nią wiele rzeczy.

Nie zabiłby jej, myślała. Wiedziała już, że nie zrobiłby tego. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu. Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać w dniu, w którym pojawili się Założyciele. I szybko wyczuła tę zmianę, tę nić łaskawości, to poluzowanie uścisku wokół gardła. Starała się korzystać z tej odrobiny swobody jak tylko mogła.

Postawiła mu wiele ultimatów i za każdym razem, kiedy się zdobywała na to, drżała ze strachu, czując, że ściąga na siebie jego gniew, wiedząc, że wyrok, choćby odroczony, jednak zapada i kiedyś zostanie wykonany. Widziała przecież, że walczy z sobą, by nie przekląć jej za każdą małą rzecz, która była nie po jego myśli. Godził się jednak i na razie jego zgoda nie była okupiona jej łzami, krzykiem, niczym takim.

Tak naprawdę był dla niej coraz bardziej trudny do zniesienia, dziwnie niepokojący.

Raz, jeden jedyny raz, parę dni temu mruknął coś, zupełnie niezrozumiałego, kiedy znów wykorzystał ją na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Rysował leniwie kółka na jej plecach, a ona drżała pod jego dotykiem. Zawsze drżała.

– Kiedy wreszcie to się wypełni i zrozumiesz wszystko, Granger, kiedy zrozumiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś, dlaczego byłaś, dlaczego będziesz… Kiedy będziesz w stanie zobaczyć to tak jak ja… – syczał, posyłając jej plecom przyjemne podmuchy gorącego powietrza.

To były dziwne słowa i wybudziły ją z transu.

– Co masz na myśli, Voldemort?

Nie odpowiedział. Wyglądał, jakby zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos, a nie zamierzał. Wrócił do tego, co robił, ale nie był już łagodny. Szczerze mówiąc, mimo że ostatecznie pozostawiał ją równie usatysfakcjonowaną, to znów bolało. Jakoś tak po trochu się na niej mścił. I mógł wiedzieć, po tym jak na nią patrzył w tym ostatnim tygodniu, mógł wiedzieć, że mści się na niej coraz bardziej. Zwyczajnie będąc.

To chodziło chyba o jakieś wyzwanie, które rzuciła mu nieopatrznie ponad miesiąc temu. Zły dobór słów, zdaje się.

Miesiąc różnicy i taka odmiana rzeczywistości, mimo że te same wnętrza. Za to więcej wychodzenia do ludzi, do redakcji gazet, do przyszłej pracy.

Tak, taka ogromna zmiana. Wcale nie dziwiła się też, że ją wypuścił, bez tego wciąż nie rozumiałaby, nie czułaby paru rzeczy. Nie potrafiłaby.

Cały czas się zastanawiała też nad czymś. Czy Salazar pokazał mu coś, co się dopiero wydarzy? I to mu się podobało? Albo może i nie spodobało, ale w jakiś sposób zmieniło cały jego stosunek do niej. Wszystko.

Westchnęła. Od pół godziny leżała na łóżku bez siły, a powinna była ruszyć się, iść do łazienki, pozbyć się makijażu, tych cholernych szat i zafundować sobie długą, gorącą kąpiel. Z olejkami. Ale jej twarz jakoś nie mogła oderwać się od miękkiej, satynowej pościeli. Nie miała siły.

I nastąpiło to prychnięcie, to irytujące, pieprzone prychnięcie.

– Co jest, _pani Minister_? Już bez siły?

To nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego, a z pewnością nic przynoszącego ulgę.

– Odejdź.

Zero reakcji.

Uniosła głowę i obróciła ją lekko. Widząc uśmieszek dobrze usadowiony na jego beznosej twarzy, te zmrużone, wypełnione pożądaniem oczy, jęknęła w duchu. I tak długo wytrzymał w swojej _ładnej_ formie. Z cichym westchnięciem na powrót wtopiła twarz w poduszki.

Poczuła dłoń na swoim pośladku.

Chyba śnił!

– Byłem wszędzie tam, gdzie i ty byłaś. I mam się świetnie. Czym różniły się nasze dzisiejsze ścieżki? – _Obciążeniem psychicznym?_– Poza twoimi częstymi przerwami na toaletę? – _Tak, bym mogła się wyrzygać._ – Osobiście uważam, że kobiety z małymi pęcherzami są całkiem seksowne.

Przewróciła się na plecy, by swoją miną powiedzieć mu, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

– Rozbieraj się – rozkazał jej.

Mógł mieć swoje powody, dla których zgadzał się na niektóre jej kaprysy, ale pewne rzeczy pozostawały poza dyskusją. Generalnie wciąż nie miał litości i zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał. Zwłaszcza w sferze łóżkowej.

Ostatnio lubił sobie rzucić Cruciatusa, kiedy się w niej zagłębiał. Podobało mu się, jak się wtedy na nim zaciskała, wijąc się, krzycząc lub gryząc wargi do krwi.

Mogła jednak postarać się trochę to odciągnąć. On lubił jej opór, podniecał go on, a im bardziej był podniecony „przed", tym krócej zajmowało mu „w". Nie, żeby tego nie lubiła, uwielbiała to, jego poczynania zawsze było nieco spektakularne, ale zdecydowanie nie na jej mięśnie. Ona była małą, drobną czarownicą. Nie podtrzymywało ją przy życiu to, co jego – czarnomagiczne, obrzydliwe rytuały, bez których wciąż buszowałby sobie po dżungli amazońskiej. Właśnie, nie odważyła się jeszcze spytać: _Czy było tam fajnie, Tom?_Może kiedy zatęskni za Cruciatusem…

Mimo wszystko wciąż… wciąż był upajający. Zamiast cieszyć się snem przez tę parę nocy, kiedy spał w tym samym łóżku, co ona, bezczelnie ignorując to, że równie dobrze mogłaby go zabić, zaciągała się jego zapachem. Tuliła się do niego jak głupia, udając, nawet przed samą sobą, że ona robi to przez sen.

– Jeśli będziesz grzeczną, posłuszną dziewczynką, Granger, jeśli się odpowiednio postarasz, to może, być może, podaruję ci pewien przydatny eliksir o poranku – mruknął jej do ucha z zadowoleniem.

– Pedofil.

Że też nie przyszło jej to jeszcze do głowy. Zachichotała na samą myśl.

Zachęcony wdrapał się na łóżko i rozpoczął te swoje diabelskie sprawki. Ona postanowiła zdobyć się na coś jeszcze. Nawet na nieco więcej, ponieważ ten eliksir, a wiedziała o jakim zacnym eliksirze mówił, prawdę powiedziawszy, był jej bardzo potrzebny. I ona miała zamiar go zdobyć.

Godzinę później i chwilę przed zaśnięciem przyszło jej do głowy dziwne pytanie.

Czy Hitler też był tak dobry w łóżku?

~o~o~o~

Nadszedł wreszcie czas Ministerstwa. Dla niej zjawienie się w tym gmachu, w tych szatach jawiło się w jej myślach jako taki akt niezwykłej odwagi. Dwa tysiące pracowników, najbardziej przerośnięty urząd świata, w dodatku gmach pełen zombie.

Zimni, automatyczni, tak szokująco oczywiści, a jednocześnie nierozpoznawalni dla kogoś, kto nie zna przyczyny. Raczej zmęczeni, zapracowani. Stąd przecież te puste spojrzenia i brak wolnej woli czy energii do życia, myślała z przekąsem.

Thicknesse, który okazał się _jej tatą_, dogorywał gdzieś w swojej walijskiej posiadłości, a ona stała tu, w swoim ministerskim biurze, z uroczym widokiem na Hall Główny.

Hermiona Thicknesse, wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Matko, dobrze, że przynajmniej nie musiała zmieniać nazwiska w związku z tą sensacją. Z czymś na kształt obrzydzenia wspominała to, czym zaskoczył ją pewien poranek. Tatą, który wygłosił to dramatyczne przemówienie, w którym publicznie wezwał ją do pomocy, bo on umierał, a ona była jego jedynym dzieckiem i on _tak_ strasznie żałował podjętych kiedyś, _tak_ niewłaściwych decyzji. I te dowody, absurdalne, a jednocześnie niepodważalne dowody. A ona była _tak_ mądra, najmądrzejsza wiedźma pokolenia. I on jej _tak_ ufał, a społeczeństwo czarodziejstwo również powinno. Ponieważ w obliczu pewnych spraw jak na przykład odchodzenie, wiek nie jest ważny. A on pokładał w niej całe swoje zaufanie.

_Tak_ rozpoczął się ten cyrk. Okazało się, że Minister w niedyspozycji, może czasowo przekazać za publiczną zgodę swój urząd swojemu pierworodnemu, pełnoletniemu dziecku. W razie jego śmierci, Rada Wizengamotu decyduje czy przedłużyć urząd pełniącego obowiązki Ministra. W istocie, bardzo stary, zapomniany przepis. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, ale jakoś nikt nie protestował.

A przecież to wszystko śmierdziało na mile!

Wciąż Hermiona Granger, ale to Thicknesse, brudne, oślizłe Thicknesse przyprawiało ją o gęsią skórkę. I było jej niedobrze na myśl, że jej prawdziwi rodzice wciąż o niczym nie wiedzieli i być może mieli się nie dowiedzieć. Jak na razie, na szczęście, nikt o nich nie pytał. Może zapomnieli. Może kazano im zapomnieć.

Zawsze jej się wydawało, że nawet w czarodziejskim świecie jest coś takiego jak opinia publiczna.

Cóż, nie, niestety. Nie do końca. Nie było takich mediów, nie było Internetu.

Był Prorok Codzienny. Rita Skeeter. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało się jej, Hermionie, nie udzielić jej wywiadu. A może Minister Magii to były już za wysokie progi na te pismacze nogi.

Zabiłaby ją, gdyby nie to, że to byłby zamach na wolną prasę. Tak, Hermiona nie miała zamiaru posuwać się do tego. Nie dałaby mu tej satysfakcji.

Miała dość trupów w jego lochach, w lasach i na równinach. Czasem nie miała nocy, ponieważ zabierał ją na drugą stronę globu, a wracali o brytyjskim świcie. Wyciskał z niej krew, pot i łzy. Minister Magii Wielkiej Brytanii, która w wolnym czasie morduje mandżurskie trolle górskie. Przynajmniej to nie byli ludzie.

Rozbudzał w niej w ten sposób instynkt mordercy. Choć stępienie wrażliwości również było niewątpliwym skutkiem tych praktyk. Zaczynała się przyzwyczajać. Pewna ilość śmierci zawsze znieczula. Jak na wojnie. Człowiek na wojnie przestaje reagować. Liczy się tylko jedno, zabić i przetrwać.

Tyle zniszczonych istnień, myślała, by ostatecznie zabić tylko jednego czarnoksiężnika. I samemu też przy tym umrzeć. Czuła to w kościach albo gdzieś jeszcze. Nie było mowy, że on nie pociągnie jej za sobą.

W związku z tym miała ochotę jeszcze głośniej się śmiać, najlepiej prosto w twarz, starannie skrywając łzy.

Stosy książek, które pochłaniała w międzyczasie, to znaczy właściwie w czasie swojej pracy, bo on dbał o to, żeby się nie przemęczała. Jako jej złoty doradca załatwiał za nią większość spraw. Ona głównie podpisywała dokumenty, bawiła się magicznymi pieczęciami… ale uważnie patrzyła, co podstęplowywała.

Parę razy odmówiła. Nie było łatwo. Z nim…?

Sprawa mugolaków. Tego, o co między innymi toczyła się gra. Nie chciał jej słuchać. I choć miał w tym trochę racji, ona nie mogła mu na to pozwolić.

Wśliznął się do jej gabinetu, wysoki, zadowolony z siebie, ułożony jak sonet. Włosy zjeżyły się na jej karku, gdy zobaczyła tę obojętność w jego oczach. Znała ten wystudiowany wyraz twarzy czy bardziej właściwie – brak wyrazu.

Rzucił jakieś papiery na jej biurko. Odsunęła się od okna. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że on autentycznie i samodzielnie wykonuje tyle rzeczy. Choć jak mówił, to nie był czas na to, żeby dać spartaczyć tak ważne sprawy idiotom. Pewnych rzeczy wolał dopilnować osobiście.

Naprawdę była jego wspólnikiem w przestępstwie na niespotykaną skalę.

– Jakbyś przeczuwała, że to nie będzie ci się podobać.

– Hę? – uniosła brwi. Zasiadła za biurkiem i zupełnie bez entuzjazmu spojrzała na złożone przed nią papiery.

– Mogę ci pozwolić na pewne bzdurki, bo są zasadniczo nieszkodliwe – tak właśnie przyznawał, że niektóre jej pomysły były całkiem rozsądne – a ty masz zabawę i możesz się cieszyć, jakim jesteś światłym Ministrem. Ale nie zapominaj o tym, kto tu rządzi.

– Gdzieżbym śmiała – powiedziała, zakładając ręce na siebie i pochylając się do tyłu w fotelu. – Więc co to jest?

– To jest projekt uchwały edukacyjnej. – Poklepał dłonią stosik papierów. Jego wzrok błądził gdzieś leniwie. – Sama wiesz, jest tyle spraw, które trzeba uregulować. Dlatego jestem przekonany, że polubisz się z tym dokumentem.

Wiedziała, że pobladła. Nie musiał jej mówić. Spojrzała na tę stertę papierów i zmrużyła oczy.

– I nawet o tym nie myśl. Ten egzemplarz jest zabezpieczony, nie zniszczysz go. A jeśli nawet, są kopie. Jest całkiem sporo kopii.

Wyciągnęła dłonie i jej palce pewnie zacisnęły się na tej stercie. Bez słowa zaczęła przeglądać ustawę i po chwili coś przykuło jej wzrok.

Widział jak Hermiona unosi brwi i prycha pod nosem. Co ją tak bawiło?

Przysiadł na ministerskim biurku i przyglądał jej z narastającą złością, bo nic nie mówiła. Tylko uśmiechała się leciutko i drapała paznokciem po głowie.

– Granger – syknął. To spowodowało jedynie, że musiała zakryć usta. Zachichotała. Wreszcie, pod wpływem jego ostrego spojrzenia, chrząknęła i uspokoiła się.

– Chcesz to uchwalić? – Trąciła palcem dokument. – To najpierw zmień prawo. Artykuł Pierwszy, Trzeci i Szósty nie tylko są sprzeczne z Dekretem Edukacyjnym z 1978 roku, ale również z paroma konwencjami międzynarodowymi. Widać to gołym okiem.

Wkręciła niewinnie palec we włosy i opadła nieco rozluźniona na oparcie fotela. Powinien był zabrać jej te książki, nad którymi sterczała ostatnio, pomyślał, a jednocześnie, sprawdziwszy to, o czym mówiła, zdał sobie sprawę, że próba przepchnięcia czegoś takiego okazałaby się katastrofą. Właściwie mógł być jej wdzięczny, bo mu pomogła. Zaczął wertować dokładniej nieszczęsną ustawę.

– Idioci – mruknął, zaciskając szczękę.

Przypomniał sobie tekst znanych mu konwencji i odpowiednich artykułów z Kodeksu Edukacji Czarodziejskiej. Przemyślenie tego zajęło mu zaledwie parę minut. W tym czasie Hermiona przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem jego twarzy. Podparła twarz na dłoniach i przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Wzięła głębszy wdech powietrza. Tym samym umknęło jej to, że przyłożył różdżkę do swojej głowy, a potem do dokumentu. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła tylko jak siedzi nad kartkami z założonymi rękoma i przygląda się przesuwającym się i przeistaczającym się zdaniom. Nie patrzył na nią.

W końcu ułożył przed nią zmieniony dokument. Zmarszczyła brwi i zerknęła nerwowo ku niemu. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie.

Zaczęła przeglądać nerwowo te strony, które zmienił i w miarę czytania poczęła nie tylko drapać się nerwowo po skroni, zaczęła nawet drżeć lekko.

Było jej niedobrze. On naprawdę był genialny. Nie miała pojęcia, ile musiałoby jej to zająć, by przeformułowała te paragrafy wadliwych Artykułów i cały tekst ustawy tak, by zachował pozory zgodności z prawem, a jednocześnie pozostawiał tak szerokie spektrum interpretacji. Dla kogoś, kto się na tym wystarczająco nie znał, wszystko było w największym porządku. To nawet brzmiało dobrze.

– Pojutrze to oficjalnie podpiszesz. Przyszedłem cię tylko poinformować. Jutro natomiast jest zebranie śmierciożerców. Będziemy _coś _świętować. W związku z czym Dołohow potowarzyszy ci w ramach twojej obstawy. Potrzebujesz trochę nowych, wyjściowych sukien. Madame Malkin jest jutro tylko twoja.

Mrugnęła ze zdziwienia. On nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, zmierzał już do drzwi. Cofnął się jednak w progu.

– Robards, znaczy się.

Krótki, bezczelny uśmieszek i już go nie było, wyśliznął się z jej gabinetu.

Cholera.

Miała dwa dni, by coś wymyśleć. Nie mogła przecież tego podpisać! Nigdy! Gdyby urodziła się dziesięć lat później, zgodnie z jego prawem nie mogłaby nawet postawić stopy w Hogwarcie. Zamiast tego – Szkoła dla Czarodziei Pochodzenia Mugolskiego w Cardiff.

~o~o~o~

Kolejne jego interesujące przemówienie. I ona, w roli głównej, stojącą przy nim w długiej, szkarłatnej sukni z odkrytymi plecami. Wciąż szlama, ale jednak nie do końca. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nią jest, ale może woleli teraz myśleć, że to potworne oszustwo, które popełniono, była prawdą i Hermiona faktycznie była czystokrwistą wiedźmą.

Widziała jak na nią patrzyli. Byli złymi ludźmi, często bez skrupułów, ale ona w ich oczach sama w sobie także przekraczała pewne granice, których oni, śmierciożercy, mogliby nie być w stanie przekroczyć. Była jednocześnie czymś ohydnym, bo szlamiastym, przerażającym, bo była w stanie zdradzić swoich bliskich i nie tylko, cały swój szlamiasty rodzaj, i niewytłumaczalnym, ponieważ zyskała dziwny rodzaj aprobaty ich pana. Co odważniejsi śmieli nawet szeptać po kątach coś, co było zaskakująco bliskie prawdy. Czarny Pan w istocie się nią zadawalał. Tyle że, czego nie przypuszczali, w tej jednej kwestii przyjemność była obustronna. Co więcej, mogła być częścią jego planu, elementem gry, pionkiem, którym sterował, ale widzieli też, że była czymś więcej. I ona sama nie była pewna, czym było to więcej.

Skończył i mogła wreszcie odstąpić od niego. Rozlegały się wiwaty. Oczywiście, nie na jej cześć. Byli tak blisko od zdobycia tej swojej wymarzonej władzy. Chwała ich wspaniałemu, beznosemu Liderowi. Zstąpiła z podium i wstąpiła w tłum, który pozornie nie zwracając na nią uwagi, ale jednak rozstępował się, dając jej przejście. Nie musiała przeciskać się, towarzyszyły jej tylko niewielkie muśnięcia szat.

Nagle syknęła z bólu, natrafiając dłonią na coś ostrego. To było krótkie ukłucie. Mógł to być tylko jakiś nerw. Mogło jej się zdawać, ale jednak nie. Zerknęła na niewielką rankę, która pojawiła się na wierzchu jej dłoni. Wyglądała jak ukąszenie.

Rozejrzała się wokół. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła jej czupryna Bellatriks, która przeciskała się przez tłum. To była jej sprawka?

Cokolwiek to było, powinna chyba powiedzieć mu o tym. Odszukała wzrokiem Voldemorta. Wysłuchiwał już czyichś umizgów czy tłumaczeń.

Udało jej się pochwycić jego spojrzenie. Dotarło do niego, że chciała zamienić z nim słowo.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami i machnęła różdżką nad niewielkim ugryzieniem. Oblał ją zimny pot, gdy doszło do niej, że to może być cokolwiek, a jednocześnie wszystko Zaklęcie niczego nie zidentyfikowało. Co znaczyło, że albo było dobrze, bo nic się nie stało, albo było bardzo źle. Czyżby przydarzył jej się pierwszy zamach za jej Ministerskiej kariery? Wolałaby nie.

Zaskoczył ją, zachodząc ją od tyłu.

– O co chodzi, Granger? – wysyczał, jego głos zdradzający niecierpliwość.

– Muszę iść na chwilę na osobność. Nie zawracałabym ci głowę, gdybym naprawdę nie potrzebowała.

Postanowiła więc skłamać. Tyle że on nie był osobą, którą miałaby ochotę prosić o pomoc. Nigdy.

Obróciła się wokół własnej osi. Przeszukał jej twarz. Uniosła oczekująco brwi.

Nie był też osoba, przed którą można było ukryć cokolwiek.

Chwycił jej dłoń, jego kciuk wbił się w niewielką rankę. Nieomal syknęła z bólu. A więc zauważył.

– Poradzisz sobie sama?

Skinęła głową.

– To pewnie zwykła złośliwość. Potrzebuję tylko Snape'a, żeby dał mi ewentualnie jakieś antidotum.

– Sprawdziłaś to dokładnie? – spytał, nie spuszczając oczu z jej twarzy.

– Tak – skłamała ponownie. Zresztą, gdyby to nie był jad Skrętka Łaskawego, pewnie byłoby z nią o wiele gorzej, prawda? Ktoś musiał mieć ukrytego w szatach, małego srebrnego wężyka...

Jego wzrok powoli prześlizgnął się po jej postaci, zatrzymując na sekundę na jej odkrytym dekolcie. Puścił jej dłoń.

Z mrugnięciem jej oka był już jednak przy kim innym. Jego miejsce zastąpił Snape, którego przywołał do niej przez Mroczny Znak. Westchnęła.

– O co chodzi? – spytał, nie ukrywając niechęci w głosie. – _Pani Minister_ – dodał z przekąsem. Skrzywiła się lekko. Czy oni musieli jej to wypominać?

Praktycznie nie rozmawiała z nim od miesiąca. Nie wiedziała o żadnej Lunie, o której mógłby się troszczyć. Z drugiej strony, nie miała się co dziwić. Prawdę mówiąc, w niczym nie był gorszy od niej.

– Mam mały problem. Potowarzyszysz mi.

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, jak na potwierdzenie zakołowało jej się nieprzyjemnie w głowie.

– Gdzie i w jakim celu dokładnie?

Pokazała mu dłoń z niewielkim ugryzieniem. Chwycił ją za nią i pomasował skórę wokół ugryzienia. Pojawił się rumień, wokół którego skóra dłoni zrobiła się dziwnie miękka.

– Granger, pomyślałbym, że jesteś bardziej ostrożna.

– Nie czas na to.

– W istocie – odparł sucho.

Powiódł ją do jakiejś komnaty, w której nigdy nie była. Wiedziała jednak, że są blisko jego laboratorium. W miarę jak szli, przestała się krępować i zupełnie bez pytania, wzięła go pod ramię. Wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Hermiona czuła się co najmniej dziwnie.

Była tu kanapa, na którą padła bez namysłu. Zmianie pozycji ciała towarzyszyło nieprzyjemne mrowienie w kończynach. Pojawiły się też mroczki przed oczyma.

– Źle się czuję – wydyszała, biorąc głębszy, niemal paniczny wdech powietrza i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Osunęła się na siedzeniu. Serce biło jej zbyt szybko i mocno. Coś było strasznie nie w porządku.

– To niej jest jad Skrętka Łaskawego! – Kolejny rozpaczliwy wdech powietrza. – Snape! – krzyknęła zaniepokojona.

Snape powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę był odwrócony do niej plecami, robił coś przy zamku. Oślepił ją nagły rozbłysk światła. Poczuła też ciepło promieniujące od miejsca, w którym stał. Mrużąc oczy, starała się odzyskać obraz.

– Co robisz? Pomóż mi do jasnej cholery! Potrzebuję antidotum.

Chciała wyciągnąć różdżkę i wyciągnęła, ale ta wypadła jej z rąk. Traciła zdolność motoryczną.

Nagle zamiast Snape'a miała przed sobą pochylającą się Bellatriks. Mrugnęła. Nic się nie zmieniło.

– Co… Co?

– Piąty Dzień Eliksiru Wielosokowego, suko! Trzynasty stycznia! – Zaśmiała się zimno. – Skrętka Łaskawego, mówisz? A może Skrętka Świszczącego?

– Co? – spytała ponownie, zupełnie zdezorientowana. Słowa Bellatriks powoli docierały do niej, ale w jakiś sposób nie była w stanie zareagować. Chwila, Hermiono, myśl. Jesteś sama, z Bellatriks, w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu i nie czujesz się najlepiej. Z każdą sekundą jesteś coraz bardziej bezbronna.

To oznaczało jedno. Nie było dobrze.

– Nie wiem, skąd wzięłaś ten jad, ale wiedz, że to nie ujdzie ci płazem.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy, czując silny zawrót głowy. Który właściwie nie ustawał. Nie przyszło jej nawet do głowy, że to mogłaby być ta odmiana Skrętka. Skąd ta wiedźma go wzięła? Był niebywale rzadki.

Bellatriks przyklęknęła przy niej, kładąc dłonie na jej kolanach. Hermiona nie mogła znaleźć w sobie siły, żeby zareagować. Jad zdawał się działać coraz szybciej.

– Wcale nie interesuje mnie czy ujdzie mi to płazem, czy nie. Zabrałaś mi wszystko… JEGO. Czas wyrównać rachunki, szlamo.

– Nigdy nie mogłabyś go mieć – wysyczała Hermiona ze złością. – Przypłacisz to życiem!

– Jeśli Czarny Pan tak zadecyduje, przyjmę śmierć z pokorą. Wolę jednak wersję, w której _znów_używam Eliksiru Wielosokowego, a on nie zauważa różnicy. Choćby przez jedną noc, przez jeden pocałunek.

– Żałosne! – Hermiona syknęła z pogardą. – Zabijając mnie, zniszczysz cały jego plan. Zabijasz jego Ministra Magii!

– Myślisz, że mam zamiar cię zabić? To, co mam dla ciebie, Granger, jest o wiele gorsze.

Bellatriks poderwała się i zerknęła na Hermionę zwycięsko. Hermiona starała się sięgnąć w dół, do swojej różdżki, ale ból szybko powstrzymał jej ruch. Bellatriks ostentacyjnie odkopnęła jej różdżkę dalej, poza zasięg jej wzroku.

– Trucizna powinna rozejść się już po ciele – powiedziała z namysłem.

– Co chcesz zrobić?

– To, co należało zrobić już dawno. Pozbywam się ciebie raz na zawsze, nieodwracalnie. W sposób, na który zasługujesz.

Hermiona bardzo się starała, ale naprawdę nie była w stanie już nic zrobić. Bellatriks skierowała ku niej różdżkę. Z jej oczu wyzierała nienawiść, złość i zatracenie. Czarownica wiedziała dobrze, że to, co czyni, będzie miało swoje nieodwracalne skutki.

Wypowiedziała słowa klątwy, ale nie takiej, której Hermiona się spodziewała.

Klątwa, która ugodziła ją w pierś, było czymś straszliwym.

Bellatriks wysysała z niej całą jej magiczną moc. Tak jak zapewne chciałby uczynić to Riddle.

Tyle że to nie było wszystko.

Hermiona czytała raz o tej klątwie i dobrze zapadła jej w pamięć. Obawiała się, że Voldemort ją nią potraktuje. Właściwie to byłoby dla niego najprostsze wyjście. Hermiona założyła jednak, że skoro jeszcze tego nie użył, klątwa była możliwa tylko w teorii. Pozostawiała zbyt wiele niewiadomych. Ryzyko było przecież szczególne. Atakującego, który nie opanowałby się w porę, mógł spotkać dokładnie taki los, jak jego ofiarę.

Ale ta szalona wiedźma nie miała już nic do stracenia.

Hermiona płakała. Czuła się brutalnie odzierana z siebie samej, nawet z tych świeżych łez, które opadając z jej policzków, znikały w niebycie.

Bellatriks była łapczywa. Wywiewało ją z tego świata w zastraszającym tempie.

Gdzie był Voldemort? Powinien zjawić się już dawno. Musiał przecież gdzieś przy okazji rzucić na nią czar, który pozwoliłby mu wyczuć, gdyby znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Musiał to zrobić. Była przekonana, że tak było.

Jednak wciąż nie było po nim śladu. A co miało się dziać, działo się.

Coraz mniej widziała, coraz mniej dochodziło do niej. Były tylko skrawki jej, skrawki Bellatriks, urywki otoczenia. I jej rozpaczliwa potrzeba przetrwania. Riddle.

Chyba tylko myśl o tym nieznośnym sukinsynu trzymała ją tu, w tym wymiarze, zanim mógł porwać ją pęd wszechświata.

Kiedy już było jej naprawdę niewiele, a Bellatriks śmiała się w najlepsze, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Poczuła silny zryw w sobie i przybyło jej trochę na okoliczność jego przybycia. Może właśnie przypływ nadziei na to, że ją ocali, przywołał i zagęścił ją odrobinę. Nie miała zamiaru poddawać się tak łatwo.

Pomarańczowy i postępujący po nim zielony błysk świata. Gorący podmuch z powrotem tłoczył w nią to, co chciała odebrać jej Bellatriks. Wracała do niej cała jej moc, ale nie jej ciało. Proces był nieodwracalny.

Musiał zrobić jednak coś, co zatrzymało ją na chwilę jeszcze. Na powrót zgęstniała, choć wciąż miała konsystencję niewiele większą od hogwarckiego ducha.

Kiedy do niej dopadł i ją pochwycił, poczuła jego dotyk. Było jego spojrzenie, utkwione w niej, jego twarz nie zdradzająca niczego poza zaskoczeniem i wściekłością, jego wargi zaciśnięte były w cienką linię. Był zły na nią czy na Bellatriks?

Nieważne. Starała się dobrze zapamiętać tę jego śmieszną, jaszczurzą twarz. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. On nawet nie mrugnął.

– Bellatriks? – wyszeptała, jej głos nawet dla niej brzmiał odlegle, jak echo.

– Nie żyje.

– Ma swoją zemstę, prawda? Zniszczyła twój przebiegły plan. Ja znikam.

– Tak, znikasz.

Gdy tylko te słowa doszły do jej uszu, zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu. Jeszcze je miała. Dopadł ją strach, coś cisnęło się jej na usta. Musiał ujrzeć tę zmianę w jej słabnącej aurze, w jej oczach, bo teraz jego twarz nie wyrażała już nic. Zobaczyła tylko jak pochyla się ku niej lekko.

– Riddle… – To był tylko początek zdania, ale nie zdołała go skończyć.

Nastąpiło bolesne szarpnięcie. To był ostatni przejaw czegokolwiek, nim ogarnęło ją absolutne, przerażające NIC.

Rozprysła się jak bańka mydlana.

Voldemort i tak nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało jej się jeszcze doprowadzić do tak materialnego stanu. W chwili, gdy wkroczył do komnaty, prawie nie było jej już widać.

Spojrzał w swoje puste dłonie, potem przeniósł wzrok na swoje ramię, na którym zaciskały się przed sekundą jej palce. Podniósł się. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się lekki obłoczek. Jedyny ślad, jaki został po Hermionie Granger, powoli rozwiewał się w powietrzu.

Rozejrzał się po komnacie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się przy ciele czarownicy, która służyła mu wiernie przez tyle lat. Bellatriks nie mogła sobie chyba wybrać bardziej nieodpowiedniego dnia. Choć ta zdrajczyni była już martwa, wciąż miał ochotę rozerwać ją na strzępy. Zbliżył się do ciała. Nic właściwie nie stało na przeszkodzie.


	26. Rozdział 26

Miał być monstrualny rozdział, ale ja naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy bym to wszystko napisała, więc na razie wrzucam sam początek, który tym samym zamienia się w rozdział 26.

Z pozdrowieniami dla Necro, meet-mad-hatters, Davida Ten-incha i apstar, która komentowała tu ostatni rozdział. :)

**Rozdział 26**

Nicość nie była stanem ostatecznym. Była tylko tym, czego się spodziewała. Była pozorem.

Przecież nie mogła umrzeć. Bellatriks mówiła, że jej nie zabije i nie zabiła.

Musiała zniknąć bez reszty, by zrozumieć, że wciąż jest i pędzi.

Nie była pewna, w jakim jest stanie, czy w ogóle można to zdefiniować. Słyszała swoje myśli, czuła swoją moc oraz to, że coś nieprzerwanie ciągnie ją wstecz, wiedzie przez nienazwaną otchłań. Nie widziała nic, ale słyszała głosy, które należały do dawno nieżyjących ludzi. Gwar języków tańczył ze sobą, zlewając się, tworząc śpiewającą kakofonię głosów z różnych epok, które inaczej nigdy by się nie spotkały. Czasem błysnęło coś złociście, jakimś ułamek czyjegoś życia, wspomnienie, które w swej jednej, prostej chwili mówiło jej niemal wszystko, stanowiąc kwintesencję ludzkiego istnienia.

Nie miała żadnej władzy nad tym, co się z nią działo. Czuła się przyjemnie zatracona, zbyt zadziwiana, by być zaniepokojoną. Wszystko było takie nowe…

I chyba miało takie pozostać. Ktoś zechciał to przerwać.

- Mam cię, dziecinko! Spójrz, moja droga, jaki wspaniały okaz!

Leżała teraz na kimś, w dość niewygodnej i nieco krępującej pozycji. Czyjeś ręce zaciskały się wokół jej talii. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało. To było jak uderzenie i znów była cała, z rękoma i nogami. Zerknęła w dół. To były męskie ręce. Zdecydowanie. Ta koszula… Chwila!

Wystrzeliła do góry jak z procy. Nie było mowy! Rozejrzała się wokół. Była w środku błękitnej, jakby pędzącej przez nicość bańki. A naprzeciw niej stali…

- Salazar Slytherin! Rowena Ravenclaw! – wydyszała z niedowierzaniem, chwytając dłońmi za włosy. - Gdzie ja jestem?

Salazar rozradował się widocznie, widząc, że dobrze trafił i cóż, słusznie ryzykował wychylenie swojej szlacheckiej mordy z ich radosnej, choć nieco hałaśliwej ostoi.

- Wiedziałem, że nadciąga coś interesującego – oznajmił dumnie, zakładając ręce na siebie.

Rowena nie była nastawiona tak entuzjastycznie.

- Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, młoda damo – oznajmiła – gdybyś powiedziała, kim jesteś.

- Jak to? Nie wiecie, kim jestem? – spytała, nie rozumiejąc.

- Powinniśmy?

- Spotkaliśmy się już. Czwartego grudnia 1998 roku. Całkiem niedawno.

Pokręcili równocześnie głowami, postępując krok ku niej.

- Jeszcze nas _wtedy_ nie było. Dotarliśmy na razie do połowy dwudziestego wieku, dziewczyno.

- Jak to?

Poczuła ciarki przechodzące jej po plecach. Rowena wzruszyła lekko ramionami i pokręciła głową. Jedną mina dała jej to zrozumienia, że to była zbyt długa historia, by jej ją opowiadać, że nie ma ochoty, a zresztą pewnie i tak by nie zrozumiała.

- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem… - zaczął Salazar, mrużąc oczy i zbliżając się ku niej o krok. - Mogło ci się to wydać chwilą, może nawet nią było, ale przemierzyłaś właśnie pół wieku – spojrzał na nią znacząco. - Wstecz.

- Co?

- Czy ona jest głupia? – spytała głośno Rowena.

- Nie, nie sądzę. Czuję jej moc. Jest ogromna. Idioci nigdy nie bywają tak obdarowani. Choć… właśnie, ukradłaś komuś co nieco, prawda?

- To nie ja – powiedziała z oburzeniem i z urazą przyłożyła dłoń do piersi. - To mnie chciano pozbawić mocy. Lestrange użyła Mar Unk'an.

Slytherin zagwizdał. Rowena wciąż przyglądała się jej niemal bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Nawet ja bym się nie odważył – oznajmił. - Jak mniemam, tej Lestrangenie do końca się powiodło.

- Jestem tu – wypowiedziała z naciskiem. – Gdziekolwiek… i kiedykolwiek to jest. Więc coś osiągnęła.

- Ktoś chciał się ciebie pozbyć w ten sposób, za wszelką cenę? – spytała Rowena, mrużąc oczy. - Jak się nazywasz?

- Hermiona Granger – wyszeptała, wciąż będąc co prawda mile połechtaną przez słowa Salazara, ale nie mogła się tym cieszyć ze względu na niemalże mordercze spojrzenie, które posyłała właśnie w jej stronę Ravenclaw. Jakby miała powód do zazdrości, no doprawdy. - I jestem mugolaczką - dodała znacząco, chcąc tak uratować sytuację. Wolała nie mieć Ravenclaw przeciwko sobie. Wyglądała na dość zawziętą.

Tymczasem przez twarz Salazara przemknął cień zawodu i niedowierzania. Założył ręce na siebie.

- To niemożliwe, żadna szlama nigdy nie mogłaby posiąść… - zerknął ku Rowenie i tym samym nie skończył zdania. - Zdaje się, że w takim razie będziemy musieli cię wyrzucić.

Oczywiście, spotkało się to z żywą reakcją Roweny.

- Po moim trupie!

Zaśmiał się szczerze.

- Po pierwsze Roweno, jesteś już martwa, i o ile nikt cię nie zmumifikował, w co szczerze wątpię, to już od dawna jest po twoim trupie. Po drugie, jak ja cię dobrze znam. Przed chwilą sama chciałaś wyrzucić ją w otchłań.

- W życiu był tego nie zrobiła, tyle że Sal... Ona nie może tu zostać, bez względu na to, kim jest i co ją spotkało. Nie możemy wiedzieć nic więcej, to by był…

- Spojler – mruknęła Hermiona. Spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, oczywiście nie rozumiejąc tego słowa.

- Roweno, ta dziewczyna, w przeciwieństwie do nas, nie umarła. Nie powinno jej tu być. Owszem, trzeba jej się pozbyć, ale nie ma mowy, że _tam._ Nie chcemy przecież, żeby dotarła zbyt daleko, prawda? Co by było, gdyby zabiła albo… uwiodła któregoś z twoi przodków? Myślę o tym, by dać jej kuksańca zupełnie innej natury.

- Cofnęła się pięćdziesiąt lat wstecz, nie możemy jej wrzucić do czasów przed jej urodzeniem. Mogłaby zniszczyć wszystko.

- Nie sądzę – Salazar uśmiechnął się do siebie nieznacznie. W jego głowie pojawiła się pewna chytra myśl. - Nie zapominaj, że mamy tu do czynienia z okazem. Taką samą szlamą jak ty, kochanie. - Hermiona miała wrażenie, że słowo szlama nie brzmiało tak źle w ich czasach. A może to była kwestia tego, że obelga powtarzana tyle razy, w końcu traci swoją moc. - I ona nas zna, możliwe, że w związku z tym, co mam zamiar teraz zrobić.

- Co znaczy, że w istocie już to zrobiłeś – mruknęła bez przekonania Rowena, która nagle podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy Salazar dopadł do Hermiony i pośpiesznie wydyszał do jej ucha:

- Więc, gdzie cię wyrzucić, skarbie?

- Co?

- Gdzie. Cię. Wyrzucić. Szybko, decyduj się. – Potrząsnął nią, widząc wyraźnie, że Rowena jednak zbiera się do czegoś. Zapewne przeczuwała, że jak to on, planuje coś bardziej niemądrego niż mogłaby przypuszczać.

- Ymmm… - Tylko tyle zdołała z siebie wydusić. Gdzie? Gdzie? Nie miała pojęcia.

- Moja dama się niepokoi, zdaje się, że będę musiał zdecydować za ciebie. Do zobaczenia, piękna – wysyczał jej do ucha.

Nie zdążyła nawet zarumienić się czy przekląć go. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczyła w tym jakby… wymiarze, bo w istocie znajdowała się w bańce pośrodku jednej, wielkiej, szepczącej pustki, było srogie spojrzenie Roweny. Salazar wysyczał coś w języku wężów i już jej nie było.

Wpadła do wiru. Pęd był teraz znacznie większy. Zamiast mknąć przez tę ciemną przestrzeń, rozdzierała ją. Wokół było coraz więcej światła, pustka ustępowała jasności i rzeczywistości, aż wreszcie pustka zupełnie zniknęła.

To było zupełnie tak, jakby zmaterializowała się po aportacji. Tyle że nastąpiło to z większym impetem. Ledwo ustała na nogach, kiedy wyrzuciło ją w tę stertę śmieci. No doprawdy, Slytherin miał świetnego cela. I to pewnie było bardzo w jego stylu. Przywrócić szlamę do rzeczywistości, wrzucając ją tam, gdzie było przecież jej miejsce.

Rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się na tyłach jakiegoś budynku. Najwyraźniej gdzieś w połowie dwudziestego wieku. Wprost świetnie. Wciąż była w zbyt dużym szoku, by w ogóle mogła dotrzeć do niej powaga sytuacji. Musiała więc powiedzieć to sobie na głos.

- Wylądowałam więc gdzieś w połowie wieku, najpewniej w Londynie i… - rozejrzała się - na Nokturnie, no tak. - Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, wciąż chcąc chyba się przekonać, że nie śni. Wzięła głęboki, naprawdę głęboki oddech. Oparła się o zimną ścianę budynku. - A co lepsze, w szkarłatnej sukience z odkrytymi plecami – powiedziała cicho. – Bez różdżki… Pół wieku wstecz.

Usiadła na ziemi, w tej stercie, bo nie miała siły. To było dla niej za dużo na raz. Tyle myśli pędziło przez jej głowę. Myślała, że zwariuje. Musiała przecież coś wymyśleć i musiała wymyśleć to szybko.

Jako osoba, która wiele w życiu przeczytała, wiedziała, że sama jej obecność tutaj była niedozwolona. Można za zgodą Ministerstwa używać zmieniacza czasu, by jak ona wyrabiać się w czasie ze wszystkimi obowiązkami, ale nie można, absolutnie nie można cofać się w czasie o pół wieku. Nawet nieumyślnie.

Zasady. Zasad był mnóstwo, całe setki zasad, a najważniejsze: Nic nie robić, nie być zauważonym.

Kolejny głęboki wdech.

Tyle że ona jakby nie mogła nic nie robić, nie być zauważoną przez kogokolwiek. No chyba że miałaby zakopać się w tej stercie śmieci i umrzeć tu, w tym smrodzie. Wtedy nie musiałaby się specjalnie martwić o to, że jakkolwiek wpłynie na bieg zdarzeń, że coś niefortunnie zmieni.

Tyle że Hermiona nie miała zamiaru umierać. Skoro już wymknęła się śmierci, cholernej Bellatriks i wróciła do rzeczywistości, najwyraźniej w jednym kawałku, to nawet jeśli cofnęła się w czasie więcej niż ktokolwiek przed nią, nie miała zamiaru skazywać się na śmierć. Albo więzienie. Tamta Hermiona należała już do przeszłości.

Potrzebowała więc pomocy. Jeśli była w przeszłości, tak daleko, w takim stanie, w jakim się znajdowała, nie mogła poradzić sobie sama.

Kto? Kto mógłby jej pomóc?

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko.

Dumbledore! Mogłaby odszukać go, jakoś wyjaśnić mu całą sytuację. Na pewno nie powiedziałaby mu wszystkiego. Właściwie musiałaby całkiem sporo ściemnić, ale to był Dumbledore, przecież pomógłby jej! Była cholerną Hermioną Granger!

A potem sobie przypomniała. Jakby nie patrzeć, była mroczną, dysponującą nieco zbyt dużą mocą wiedźmą; w tym, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała słowa Slytherina, część jej obecnej mocy nie należała do niej. Zadrżała na samą myśli. Czytała _Ontologię_. Mogło się przelać. Co jeśli się przelało i miała oszaleć jak _on_?

Dumbledore nie był żadnym wyjściem. Zresztą, nie znała go. Nie miała pojęcia, kim jest teraz i jak zareagowałby na jej opowieść, której zresztą jeszcze nie zmyśliła. Zapewne wyczułby jej kłamstwo. _Większe dobro, pamiętasz, Hermiono? Większym dobrem mogłoby być pozbycie się ciebie. _Tak jak tępienie Toma za jego szkolnych czasów.

Nagle coś w niej zamarło, a potem wywróciło się na drugą stronę. Jedno przecież prowadziło do drugiego.

Połowa lat wieku, połowa wieku! A dokładnie? Zaczęła rozglądać się i tak! Dorwała jakąś ubłoconą gazetę. Była tu, dosłownie jak na zawołanie. Nawet jeśli miała parę dni, mogła dać jej jakieś rozeznanie.

_18 sierpnia 1945 roku,_ przeczytała.

Dumbledore pokonał już Grindelwalda i…

Kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie, co jeszcze łączyło się z tym rokiem, a co więcej, z miejscem, w którym się znajdowała, cała krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy. Bezwiednie postąpiła parę kroków do przodu, w stronę wyjścia z zaułka. Powoli zaczynała wyłaniać się ku pogrążonemu w wiecznym półmroku Nokturnowi. Zaczynała też rozumieć, w której części Nokturnu się znajduje. A z tego co wiedziała, sklepy raczej nie wędrowały po ulicach, jak to się zdarzało często w mugolskim świecie. Wrastały w ziemię i stały, zawsze w tym samym miejscu (choć czasem w innym kształcie) i pod tą samą futryną, nieraz przez stulecia.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i wychyliła się ostrożnie z tej wąskiej przerwy między dwoma ponurymi budynkami. Omal nie zemdlała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w istocie ten zaułek był tyłami tego właśnie sklepu! Nie myliła się. Dokładnie za węgłem, w sklepie u Borgina i Burke'a, mógł właśnie stać za ladą i czarować zbłąkane niewiasty nie kto inny jak Tom Riddle.

To było niemożliwe! Cofnęła się do zaułka. Łzy same napływały jej do oczy. Bała się, nagle bała się jeszcze bardziej.

Co jeśli, myślała, co jeśli Slytherin zrobił to specjalnie? Rzucił ją tutaj wprost w ręce dwudziestoletniego Toma Riddle'a. Może chcąc coś spowodować. A najpewniej nieźle namieszać.

Dalej roztrząsała swoją przeszłość i przyszłość, zastanawiając się, czym mógłby być ten świat, do którego trafiła.

Faktyczną, niezmienną przeszłością jej świata i bez względu na to, co by zrobiła, nie zmieniłaby historii, ponieważ zawsze tu była? A może to była jedynie alternatywna, zmienna przeszłość, w której mogła nieźle nabroić i swoją obecnością nieodwracalnie zmienić przyszłość? A może w ogóle to nie był jej świat, bo był to świat równoległy? Może dokładnie wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Może nie musiała wcale się przejmować tym, że jeśli niechcący zabije swojego dziadka, to zniknie.

Możliwości było zbyt wiele, a jej powoli zaczynało robić się zimno.

Było już ciemno, kiedy wyłoniła się ze swojego nieprzyjemnego ukrycia. Ulica była praktycznie pusta. Gdzieniegdzie przemykali tylko podejrzani, zakapturzeni ludzie. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, pomyślała.

Stała teraz na ulicy, wiedząc już, co chce zrobić. To było z pewnością nieodpowiedzialne, niebezpieczne, nie wspominając już o tym, że niezgodne z prawem, ale nie miała innego wyjścia.

Rzuciła kamieniem w to okno, w głębi ducha licząc na to, że z dwóch wybrała to odpowiednie.

Zamarła, czekając na to, kto się w nim pojawi. I wreszcie rozchyliły się okiennice. Nie ujrzała go, ale wiedziała, że tam jest, z pewnością gotów, by ją przekląć.

W tym samym czasie niejaki Tom Riddle myślał o tym, że żaden klient nie budziłby go tak w nocy. To musiał być najwyżej jakiś bywalec pobliskiego baru, któremu się nudziło i który miał tego pożałować.

- Czego… - zaczął, ale zamilkł, kiedy ją zobaczył.

Nie wiedziała jak wygląda. Jak zjawa.

W najczarniejszej godzinie, w najgorszym miejscu czarodziejskiego świata, pod jego oknem stała w naprawdę skąpej sukni młoda dziewczyna, może już kobieta. Drżała, ale właśnie dość odważnie wypowiadała jego **pełne **imię.

- Tomie Marvolo Riddle. Wybacz mi ten hałas, mój strój, wszystko – mówiła cicho. Ulica była pusta i nie musiała podnosić głosu. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Kolejna, pomyślał. Przekonana o własnej wyjątkowości. Choć, musiał przyznać, to było dość oryginalne. _Potrzebowała jego pomocy._ Mimo że nigdy nie widział jej na oczy. Był pewien, ponieważ, tak jak do wielu innych rzeczy, miał także pamięć do twarzy. Więc przez chwilę studiował jej twarz, starając się coś z niej wyczytać. Z jej oczu wyzierała inteligencja. Wydawała się świadoma tego, na kogo patrzy, a mimo to była tu, prosząc go o pomoc.

- Stój, gdzie stoisz - powiedział cicho, lecz groźnie, chcąc właściwie zobaczyć jak zareaguje. Odrywając się od framugi, wciąż nie śmiał się łudzić, że nie jest to kolejna, pomysłowa wielbicielka. Cicho schodził w dół, nie chcąc zbudzić przeczulonego na punkcie napastników i złodziei Borgina, przy okazji uśmiechając się do siebie złośliwie. Jak zwykle było w nim zbyt dużo ciekawości i nigdy nie kładącego się spać okrucieństwa, by mógł zignorować tę dziewczynę.

Właśnie wymknął się po cichu ze sklepu i szedł ku niej, w swojej niemal dwumetrowej krasie. Już z duszą w kawałkach, w drodze do stworzenia jeszcze większej ilości horkruksów. Czuła, że serce powoli wymyka się jej spod kontroli. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, kiedy zbliżał się do niej, chyba całą wieczność. I wreszcie stał przed nią, równie wysoki, równie przystojny, choć dużo młodszy. Widziała, że jego palce zaciskają się na różdżce, że pewnie ma już swoje wrogie zamiary. To oznaczało, że powinna starannie dobierać słowa. Chwilowo tylko na nie mogła liczyć.

- Tak? – spytał wreszcie, bo przez pewien czas jedynie mierzyli się wzrokiem. Uniósł nieznacznie brwi. – Tłumaczyłaś mi właśnie, kim jesteś i co tu robisz – dodał po chwili, kiedy wciąż nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na niezadane, ale oczywiste w tej sytuacji pytania.

Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i mimowolnie w związku z tym, co właśnie powiedział.

- Jesteś najpewniej jedyną osobą, która może mi pomóc - oznajmiła prosto i pewnie. - I ja, Riddle, jestem jedyną osobą, która może pomóc tobie.

Założyła tylko ręce na siebie, zasłaniając przy tym swój dekolt. Miało to zasugerować mu, że nie jest tym, kim miała być. Zwrócił na to uwagę.

- Gdybyś miała o mnie jakiekolwiek pojęcie, wiedziałabyś, że nie jestem dokładnie osobą, u której szuka się pomocy, czy która potrzebuje pomocy w czymkolwiek. Chyba że dobrze o tym wiesz i masz do zaoferowania coś, co faktycznie może mnie zainteresować. - Pochylił się lekko ku niej. – Jeśli jednak jesteś kolejną z tych głupich dziewcząt, które myślą, że mogą zaimponować mi widokiem swojego biustu czy zmyśloną historyjką, biegnij. Biegnij po swoje życie, bo pewnych rzeczy nie toleruję i tępię je. Dość dosłownie.

Gdyby przyszła tu zawracać mu głowę, podjęłaby już próbę ucieczki czy wycofania się ze swojego pomysłu. Potrafił wydobyć ze swojego głosu wiele, naprawdę. Jak w tej właśnie chwili. Stojąca przed nim dziewczyna jednak nawet nie drgnęła.

- Wiem. Chodzi o to, że wiem – odparła pewnie i spokojnie. - Tyle że ja naprawdę nie przychodzę do ciebie z pustymi rękoma. – Zerknęła w dół. - Mimo że przychodzę z pustymi rękoma. Powiedzmy, że pewne dość nietypowe okoliczności pozostawiły mnie tu dosłownie bez niczego. Przychodzę z wiedzą i umiejętnościami. Jestem w twoim wieku, ale nigdy nie uczęszczałam do Hogwartu, ani do żadnej europejskiej szkoły czarodziejstwa. – Ściszyła celowo głos. – Od dziecka miałam jednego nauczyciela. Straciłam go wraz ze wszystkim, co miałam. W tej chwili moja sytuacja jest nieco kłopotliwa. Potrzebuję tylko przejściowej pomocy i zapewniam, że mam się czym odwdzięczyć.

- Skąd pomysł, żeby zwrócić się do mnie?

Miała ochotę przekląć się za tę słowa.

- Dumbledore wspominał kiedyś przy mnie jako o _najtrudniejszym_, a jednocześnie najzdolniejszym uczniu w Hogwarcie. To była jedynie krótka wzmianka, ale zainteresowałam się, myśląc o tobie jako o kimś godnym przyszłej współpracy. Jednak nawet mi się nie śniło, że to by mogło tak wyglądać, że będę zakradać się w środku nocy…

- Zdaje się, że zrozumiałem, co chcesz mi przekazać. Jedyne, co mnie teraz interesuje, to kim był twój opiekun. I jak to się stało, że Dumbledore mówił ci o mnie.

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie, to nie mi o tobie opowiadał, wspominał natomiast o tobie w moim kontekście, rozmawiając z moim… opiekunem – zrobiła małą pauzę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Którym był Gellert Grindelwald. To chyba wiele tłumaczy – odpowiedziała i głos nawet jej nie zadrżał.

Wiedziała, że to jest decydująca chwila i pozwoliła poddać się pełnej ocenie. Stała pewnie, nie spuszczając wzroku, choć drżąc od chłodu. Nie mogła wiedzieć, czy posługuje się już Legilimencją, ale bariera była na wszelki wypadek wzniesiona w jej umyśle. Zresztą, nauczyła się już wznosić ją niemal automatycznie.

Roześmiał się znienacka. Nie usłyszała echa śmiechu niosącego się po ulicy, co znaczyło, że musiał rzucić zaklęcie tłumiące.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Hermiona Granger.

Włożył ręce do kieszeni.

- To nie jest czarodziejskie nazwisko.

- Widać moje jest równie mylące jak twoje – powiedziała dość znacząco.

To jedno zdanie sugerowało, że wie o nim znacznie więcej, niż powinna. Miała tę świadomość, że stąpa po bardzo cienkiej linie, ale to od samego początku była gra o wszystko. Postąpiła ku niemu pół kroku. Ulica była cicha i nawet szept wydawał się głośny.

- Potrzebuję chwilowego ukrycia. Przychodzę do ciebie, ponieważ wiem, że jesteś kimś w pewnym sensie takim jak ja. Powiedzmy, że łączą nas poglądy i może w jakimś stopniu _obyczaje._

- Zrozumiałem, co masz na myśli – powiedział chłodno. – Lecz jeśli okaże się, że skłamałaś w czymkolwiek, wiedz, że…

- Tak, wiem, pożałuję tego.

Posłał jej ostre, choć wciąż kalkulujące spojrzenie, ale również nic już nie odpowiedział. Bez słowa ruszył do środka, a ona za nim. Kiedy odwrócił od niej wzrok, bezgłośnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Najgorsze było za nią.

Skądś, nie wiadomo skąd, wykombinował dla niej normalne odzienie, dał jej jeść i oznajmił, ze da jej się przespać na kanapie. Jednak zanim pozwolił jej usnąć, jeszcze przez długi czas, krążąc wokół niej, męczył ją kłopotliwymi pytaniami. Nawet nie udając zmęczenia, bo w istocie była wykończona, zwlekała z udzielaniem odpowiedzi na pytania. Wiedziała, że i tak brzmi wiarygodnie. Te niemal pół roku pod jego wpływem zrobiło swoje. Kłamała jak z nut. Wcześniej przez niemal godzinę w zimnie układała tę piosenkę.

Zresztą, tylko samobójca przyszedłby do niego opowiadać mu jakieś kłamstwa, nie mając przy sobie nawet różdżki. Nie wyglądała na samobójcę, ani na idiotkę, stwierdził po zaledwie paru chwilach.

W końcu, gdy po paru godzinach przesłuchania naprawdę okazała się niezdolna do udzielenia mu żadnych dodatkowych informacji, a on stwierdził, że zasadniczo też ma już dosyć, dał jej spokój.

- Nie martw się, Riddle. Pozwól mi się wyspać, a zobaczysz, co miałam na myśli mówiąc: tego nie nauczysz się w europejskich szkołach – to była ostatnia rzecz, którą powiedziała mu, zanim opadła na oparcie kanapy. Chyba spodobała mu się ta na wpół wymamrotana odpowiedź, ponieważ jego usta drgnęły nieznacznie.

Bez słowa odwrócił się do niej plecami i ruszył do wyjścia, zostawiając ją zupełnie samą, w tym nieco zbyt dużym jak dla chłopaka pracującego w zwykłym sklepie, pokoju. Riddle z pewnością nie krępował się i dostosował go do swoich potrzeb.

Zamknęła oczy. Zasypiając pod kocem zdała sobie sprawę, że nie poszedł gdzieś, tylko najpewniej do pracy. Zbliżał się dzień. Jej zaczęło się natomiast ściemniać i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że nie zasypia się, a budzi.

Kiedy rzeczywiście się obudziła, było późne popołudnie. Doznała kolejnego szoku, kiedy znów to wszystko na nią spłynęło. Doprowadziwszy się nieco do porządku, wymknęła się z bijącym mocno sercem z pokoju, szykując się na drugie, choć raczej kolejne pierwsze spotkanie z młodym Tomem Riddlem. To było zwyczajnie niesamowite. Naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co robi. Być może kierowało nią przeczucie, ten instynkt przetrwania, który tak w niej rozbudzał. Kto mógł pomóc rozwikłać jej problem, jej zagadkę, pomóc wrócić do właściwego czasu, jeśli nie niebojący się śmiałych rozwiązań Tom Riddle?

No ale najpewniej zupełnie nie miała pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Właściwie nie mogło być inaczej.


	27. Rozdział 27

**Rozdział 27**

Jak przekonać Toma Riddle'a o tym, że jest się kimś więcej?

Wystarczy wytrącić mu różdżkę z dłoni.

Nie wiadomo, które z nich było bardziej w szoku. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktokolwiek może tak go zaskoczyć w pojedynku. Hermiona Granger była pierwszą osobą, która tego dokonała. Nie miał pojęcia, jakiej klątwy użyła tuż przed Expelliarmusem. Zapowiadało się niewinnie, ale potem jakby coś w nią wstąpiło lub odkryła, że może uczynić więcej, niż myśli. Jedna klątwa, druga, trzecia. Była niesamowicie zręczna jak na dziewczynę. Takiego posługiwania się różdżką faktycznie nie uczono w Hogwarcie ani w żadnej szkole czarodziejstwa w Europie, co potwierdzało tylko jej wersję. Musiał nawet się nieco wysilić, zamiast zwyczajowo i od niechcenia odmachiwać różdżką ze swojego miejsca.

Nawet nie drgnął, patrzył tylko na nią, jakby przybyła z kosmosu, jakby nie miała prawa istnieć. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że jest równie zaskoczona swoim czynem jak on sam. I przerażona. Zaklęcie, którym do tego doprowadziła, zostało wynalezione w tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym dziewiątym roku. Małe „ups" Hermiony Granger.

– Co to było?

– Expelliarmus?

Postąpił krok do przodu. Przywołała swoją różdżkę do ręki.

– Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną – powiedział spokojnie, ale było w tym całkiem sporo ostrzeżenia.

Wiedziała, że nie może spuścić oczu. Gdyby to zrobiła, zobaczyłby, że chce coś przed nim ukryć. Uśmiechnęła się więc lekko.

– Co to było? – spytał ponownie. Śmiała nie odpowiadać, śmiała się uśmiechać. Stał dość blisko, co powinno ją speszyć. Tyle że, o czym nie wiedział, ona była przyzwyczajona do tej jego natarczywości.

– Zaklęcie oszałamiające, które wynalazłam – odparła wreszcie. Nie mogła się przecież przyznać, że użyła zaklęcia, którego jeszcze nie wynaleziono. Kto je właściwie wynalazł? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, dziwne.

– Wynalazłaś je? – spytał nie tyle z niedowierzaniem, co z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

– Tak. Nigdy nie wynalazłeś żadnego zaklęcia? – Zadarła głowę i spojrzała na niego ze zuchwałym pytaniem w oczach. – Nauczyć cię go? – spytała, zakładając ręce za siebie.

Cofnął się o krok i zaśmiał, skinąwszy nieznacznie głową. Miał dziwny śmiech, w którym nie było ani krzty ciepła.

Odwrócił się i zaczął przywracać naruszony porządek. Odetchnęła z ulgą, niepotrzebnie zresztą.

Tom Riddle myślał, że to zupełnie niedopuszczalne. Dziewczyna będzie musiała tu zostać, dopóki on nie posiądzie wszystkiego, co było w jej umyśle. Każde zaklęcie, każdy szczegół. Wiedział, że to dostanie. Nigdy nie było inaczej. Wytrącając mu różdżkę z rąk popełniła coś nieroztropnego. Obudziła w nim tego zachłannego potwora, który nie dawał za wygraną, dopóki się nie nażarł.

W ogóle musiała być _kimś,_ skoro miała tę odwagę, by stanąć z nim do pojedynku. Może nie była tak sprawna i tak szybka jak on, ale wykazywała się niezwykłą pomysłowością i co tu dużo mówić, nie krępowała się z czarnomagicznymi klątwami. A wśród nich były takie zagrażające życiu, z których nie wylizałby się tak szybko, gdyby zdołała go trafić. Podobało mu się to wszystko, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie miał śmiałości tak sobie z nim poczynać, głównie ze względu na strach przed konsekwencjami. Ona natomiast nie wiedziała o nim jeszcze wystarczająco wiele i dzięki temu, gdy stawała przed nim z wyciągniętą różdżką, nie paraliżował jej strach. Nie potrafił sobie tego inaczej wytłumaczyć.

Nie mogłaby właściwie być jednym z jego śmierciożerców. Było coś w niej, co ją absolutnie dyskwalifikowało. Może to była kwestia tego, że gdy obsługiwała klientów, nawet najbardziej nieprzyjemne czy nędzne kreatury, niemal zawsze była nadzwyczaj miła i uprzejma. Czasem, gdy trafił się ktoś bardziej zuchwały czy kłopotliwy, potrafiła jednak paroma ostrymi, choć pozornie subtelnymi słowami pozbyć się takiego ze sklepu. Nie znał ani jednej angielskiej wiedźmy, która byłaby w stanie posługiwać się językiem tak plugawym. Natomiast w tej przesadnej uprzejmości przypominała jego samego. Tyle że ona nie była wyśmienitą aktorką, nie udawała. Co było zadziwiające. Mimo całej swojej potęgi z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu miała ochotę być uprzejmą dla tych śmiesznych ludzi. Była dziwną, ale o dziwo akceptowalną kreaturą.

Postanowił, że zatrzyma ją, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

~o~o~o~

Była tu dość długo, bo miesiąc i zasadniczo wciąż spała na kanapie, z której czasem zwalał ją rano, chcąc na niej usiąść. Przyzwyczaiła się więc wstawać wcześnie rano, chwilę przed nim, by oszczędzić sobie tej niezbyt przyjemnej pobudki. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego nie oświadczył jej jeszcze, że się wyprowadza. Jakim cudem tak szybko zaakceptował i oswoił się z jej obecnością. Był przecież strasznie drażliwy, przeszkadzało mu czasem zwykłe szurnięcie krzesłem czy szelest przerzucanych kartek. Patrzył na nią wtedy morderczo, a ona wiedziała, że ma mu zejść z oczu.

Mimo tego ogromnego dystansu i całej masy niedopowiedzeń między nimi musiała w końcu zdobyć się na to i poprosić go o pozwolenie na tą jedną rzecz.

– Pomyślałam, że to dość śmieszne – spać na twojej kanapie. Burke czy Borgin mogą sobie myśleć, że śpię w drugim pokoju, który nie istnieje, ale ja stwierdziłam, że może jednak mógłby zaistnieć. Przejściowo, rzecz jasna – dodała pospiesznie. – Tak jak ty nie mam zamiaru zostawać tu na zawsze.

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

– W porządku. Zasadniczo okazałaś się znośną towarzyszką – odparł nonszalancko, przyglądając się swojej różdżce. – Prawdopodobnie będę mógł znieść twoją obecność jeszcze przez jakiś czas i nie, nie odpracowałaś jeszcze tej różdżki. – Zerknął ku drewienku wystającemu z jej kieszeni. – Jednak nie mam zamiaru kłopotać się w tej sprawie. Kiedy wrócę wieczorem, chcę mieć nietknięty pokój i mam to na myśli – wypowiedział z naciskiem. – Naprawdę nie chcesz, by coś było tu zmienione lub co gorsza – zniszczone. Nie chciałbym być w twojej skórze…

– Jeśli coś tam. Rozumiem cię, Riddle. Jak zawsze – odparła niecierpliwie. – Nie obawiaj się, poradzę sobie.

Zmrużył oczy. W kącikach jego ust czaił się niewielki uśmiech.

– Jasne.

Skinęła głową, mruknęła coś pod nosem i również popędziła gdzieś, udając, że ma w związku z tym coś do załatwienia czy sprawdzenia. Odchodząc, nie widziała jego twarzy, którą wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech. Znów przyjrzał się swojej różdżce. Wreszcie będzie mógł sprawdzić coś jeszcze. Bardzo był ciekaw, jak zareaguje na niespodziankę, która zaplanował na swój śródnocny zapewne powrót. Mogła być inteligentna, mogła całkiem nieźle posługiwać się różdżką, ale wciąż poza oczywistym było parę rzeczy, których chciał się dowiedzieć.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona czytała w fotelu z książkami wypożyczonymi z Biblioteki Magicznej, która całkiem nieźle prosperowała w tych czasach. Szukała czegoś o zaklęciu, którym potraktowała ją Bellatriks. Choć równie dobrze powinna poszukać czegoś o tym, o czym nie wiedziała nawet jak myśleć. Ta pustka. Wszystko wydawało jej się coraz bardziej zamazane. Z każdym dniem pamiętała coraz mniej z tej dziwnej przestrzeni, w której się znalazła, kiedy zniknęła.

Riddle miał wrócić późno. Zastanawiała się z lękiem, czy kiedy znikał, nie udawał się przypadkiem na spotkania ze swoimi przyszłymi śmierciożercami. O, na pewno coś knuł. Wiedziała, że szuka medalionu. Zdarzało jej się podsłuchiwać jego rozmowy z klientami, to jakie zadawał im pytania. Z lękiem oczekiwała dnia, gdy w sklepie pojawi się Hepzibah Smith, by kusić go niedorzecznie swoimi pomarszczonymi wdziękami i zaproponuje mu obejrzenie jej kolekcję starożytnych rupieci.

Zastanawiała się, co by było gdyby postanowiła zrobić coś w tej sprawie? Bo chyba nie tkwiła tu tylko po to, by przyglądać się jak Tom Riddle powoli zamienia się w Lorda Voldemorta? Oczywiście, miał pomóc rozwikłać jej zagadkę. Problem polegał na tym, że nie była w stanie wyartykułować mu, na czym jej problem polega. Nie wiedziała, jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę, by nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń i nie obnażyć się ze swoimi kłamstwami. Wiedziała, że nie ma wiele czasu, a jednocześnie była przekonana, że jest za wcześnie, by mówić Riddle'owi o prawdziwych przyczynach jej obecności pod jego dachem.

Kolejny raz uświadomiła sobie, że siedzi z książką na kolanach i wpatruje ślepo przed siebie, rozważając swoją i jego sytuację. Co mogłaby, a czego nie mogłaby zrobić. Ten temat był pasjonujący, a jednocześnie straszny. Każdy dzień przynosił jej świadomość, że wszystko może się tu zdarzyć. Z nią, z nim, z przyszłością, jeśli tylko coś sknoci. O ile to już się nie działo. Nieodwracalnie.

Potrząsnęła głową. Miała już wrócić do czytania, kiedy jej uwagę przywołał hałas za ścianą. Usłyszała odgłos otwieranych i zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Zmarszczyła brwi. Miało go nie być, no chyba że przedumała więcej wieczoru, niż myślała. W końcu było już całkiem ciemno za oknem, stwierdziła, oglądając się za siebie.

Wstała z miejsca i ruszyła do drzwi. Kiedy to do niej dotarło, zamarła w pół kroku. Był z kobietą. Usłyszała cmoknięcia i westchnięcia. Jej niepewny chichot i jego przyciszony głos. Rzucił coś na podłogę. Przez chwilę cisza, a potem kobiecy jęk.

Coś nieprzyjemnego zadziało się w jej wnętrzu. W pierwszym przypływie jakiegokolwiek konstruktywnego myślenia spróbowała rzucić zaklęcie, dzięki któremu nie musiałaby tego wysłuchiwać. Nie zadziałało. Może dlatego, że drżały jej ręce. Spróbowała jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Jęki stały się coraz głośniejsze, a jej niebezpiecznie zakołowało się w głowie. To było niemożliwe, żeby jej zaklęcie nie zadziałało, chyba że ktoś postarał się o to, żeby nie zadziałało. No tak. Skurwiel.

Wreszcie zupełnie ocknęła się ze swojego stuporu i nie namyślając się długo, wpadła do sąsiedniego pokoju z impetem.

Nie, chyba sobie z niej kpił. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, kiedy jego mocne ręce zatrzymały dziewczynę w miejscu. Na nim. Oboje byli nadzy.

– Kto to jest? – spytała zlękniona blondynka, która jeszcze przed sekundą musiała ujeżdżać go z zapałem. Zamarła w dość ciekawej pozycji. – Mark?

Hermiona przy całej swojej wściekłości, zdołała uśmiechnąć się z pogardą. Nawet nie powiedział jej swojego imienia, później miał pewnie zamiar potraktować ją Obliviate. Był żałosny.

Riddle widząc, że Granger przygląda mu się intensywnie, że czerwienieje, ale nie przez zawstydzenie czy szok, a przez wściekłość, stwierdził w duchu, że trafił dobrze.

– Coś nie tak? – spytał jak gdyby nigdy nic, unosząc wysoko jedną brew.

Nagle jej twarz przestała wyrażać cokolwiek. Po prostu tam była, ze wzrokiem utkwionymi w nim. Uśmiechnął się podle.

– Może chcesz się przyłączyć?

Hermiona bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i z siłą trzasnęła drzwiami. Myślała, że serce zaraz wyrwie jej się z piersi. Popędziła szybko w dół i zanim się obejrzała, była na ulicy. Musiała zaczerpnąć powietrza. Miała wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoi, to eksploduje lub kogoś skrzywdzi z rozpędu. Poczuła się przerażająco mordercza, jak nigdy w życiu. Nie miała wątpliwości, że Riddle jakby nigdy nic, wielce zadowolony z siebie, kontynuuje to, co zaczął; że świetnie się bawi jej kosztem.

Zrobił to z premedytacją, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Nie mógł jednak wiedzieć, co wywołał, tak sobie z nią pogrywając. Była już przyzwyczajona, że w pewnym sensie była jedyną, którą zaszczycał swoją intymnym dotykiem. A teraz kazał jej słuchać i patrzeć, jak pieprzy inną kobietę. Miała nadzieję odwdzięczyć się mu dość sowicie.

To była naprawdę trudne. Nie mogła oszukiwać się, że nigdy nic do niego nie czuła. I teraz, kiedy trafiła na jego młodszą, w pewnym stopniu bardziej nieokrzesaną wersję, również nie mogła zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami. To był ten sam człowiek, a jednak przepaść była jeszcze większa niż w jej czasach. Powinna przestać się oszukiwać, że był kimś więcej niż tylko zadufanym w sobie, zepsutym do szpiku kości sukinsynem.

Myśląc o tym wszystkim, roztrząsając jego paskudne zachowanie, zupełnie nie zwróciła uwagi na siebie. Na swoją różdżkę, która kolejny raz wydobyła z siebie to zielone światło, na starszego człowieka, który opadł bez tchu na posadzkę. Miał coś, czego potrzebowała. Ktoś by powiedział, że to niemożliwe – nie zauważyć, że pozbawia się kogoś życia – ale to był fakt. Zabiła go i była tak zajęta tym, co chciała zrobić później, że nie zwróciła na to uwagi, moralnie przynajmniej. To nie leżało chwilowo w zakresie jej zainteresowań.

Teraz interesowało ją jedynie dopięcie swego, jej inteligentna, wyrafinowana zemsta. Gdy go zobaczyła z inną kobietą, od razu wiedziała, co ma zrobić.

Parę godzin później wróciła z pomniejszoną, kradzioną myśloodsiewnią w kieszeni i książką, wypożyczoną z biblioteki. Po dziewczynie nie było śladu. Spał w swoim łóżku, w nieładzie, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i samouwielbieniem przyklejonym do twarzy. Miała ochotę podejść i wyrżnąć mu w twarz. Zazwyczaj miała taką ochotę, ale teraz ta potrzeba była silniejsza.

Jeśli jej się powiedzie, myślała z przekonaniem, to wytłumaczy wiele rzeczy, także to w jakiej przeszłości się znajdowała. Jeśli jej się uda, będziesz znaczyło, że po części sama spowodowała coś, do czego doszło w przyszłości. Ale nie obchodziło jej to. W tej chwili być może była bardziej posesywną suką niż kiedykolwiek indziej.

Postąpiła jeszcze krok w jego stronę i zatrzymała się. Nie, nie tej nocy. Tej nocy nie miała zamiaru go dotykać. Napawał ją odrazą.

Przycisnęła mocniej myśloodsiewnię do siebie i ruszyła do swojego niewielkiego, wydzielonego pokoiku.

~o~o~o~

Rano z przyzwyczajenia znów zbudziła się przed nim i doprowadziwszy się do porządku, dumnie ruszyła do sklepu. Pojawił się dopiero koło południa, gładko ogolony i wypachniony, Tom Riddle w najlepszym wydaniu.

– Dziś ja tu postoję – powiedział nieznośnie aksamitnym głosem. – Zostawiłem ci moje notatki na temat ofensywnych zaklęć dźgających. Byłoby _miło_, gdybyś dodała tam coś od siebie. Do wieczora. Przynajmniej ze trzy stopy pergaminu.

Przesunął się koło niej, za ladą, ocierając o nią lekko. Owionął ją jego świeży, przyjemny zapach. Zacisnęła zęby. Oczywiście, robił to specjalnie. Myślał, że ona zareaguje, tak czy inaczej. Tyle że Hermiona, bez względu na to, jak trudne miało to dla niej być, nie miała zamiaru w żaden sposób odpowiadać na jego prowokacje. Wyśliznęła się sprzed niego i bez słowa udała na górę.

Zaklęcia, których opracowanie jej zadał, zajęły jej najwyżej dwie godziny. W jej czasach wiadomo było na ich temat o wiele więcej. Zabawne, może właśnie dzięki temu, że ona tam je opisała.

Wiedziała o nim tę całą masę rzeczy i nie mogła w żaden sposób się zdradzić. Jednocześnie tkwiła tu, narażając się każdej nocy na demaskację. Jak kolejnej nocy, kiedy ostrożnie zakradała się do jego łóżka.

Teraz miała swój ryzykowny plan. Najpierw musiała uczynić się niewidzialną, bezszelestną, potem jakimś cudem przedostać się przez jego dyskretne zaklęcia ochronne.

Nie było łatwo, ale udało się. Znała go dobrze, wiedziała, na co mógłby wpaść. Na palcach, tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiła, zbliżyła się do jego łóżka. Spał na brzuchu, z dłońmi nad głową. Powiodła wzrokiem wzdłuż jego postaci, po jego nagich, odkrytych plecach.

– Wy, kobiety, jesteście takie przewidywalne.

Mrugnęła i to było wystarczająco długo, by mógł całkowicie zmienić swoją pozycję. Siedział i miała jego różdżkę przy swoim gardle.

– Zakradasz się tu w nocy, by mnie przelecieć czy zabić, Granger?

Prychnęła i ostentacyjnie odrzuciła za siebie swoją różdżkę.

– Zabić siebie więc?

– Żadne z tych dwóch… Trzech. Czterech. Pięciu...

Podłożył jej różdżkę pod podbródek i uniósł go lekko, jednocześnie ciesząc się złośliwie.

– Oświeć mnie zatem.

Odwróciła przelotnie twarz i jego różdżka przestała jej się wbijać w gardło, teraz swoim końcem odgarniała jej loki. Pochyliła się nieznacznie w jego stronę, spoglądając mu w oczy. Poły jej koszuli rozchyliły się lekko, ukazując mu w półmroku (pokój oświetlało jednak światło ulicznych latarni) jej zaokrąglenia.

– Jeśli pozwolisz mi się skaleczyć – wyszeptała – z przyjemnością oświecę cię w kwestii swoich pragnień – odparła prosto.

Zaśmiał się gromko i ten moment wykorzystała, by przeciąć skórę na jego torsie. Zamilkł w tej samej chwili, zaskoczony. Nie potrzebowała różdżki, by go zranić?

Czuł ciepłą strużkę spływającą po jego ciele i śledzący jej ścieżkę wzrok Granger. Oblizała usta, udając, że robi to nieświadomie. Wzruszając lekko ramionami, podniosła wzrok. Nie był wściekły, raczej zainteresowany. _Dobrze._

– To mój fetysz, Riddle. Nie mów, że nie masz takich. Odkąd tu jestem nie myślę o niczym innym, tylko o tym, jak może smakować twoja krew.

Syknął z aprobatą, bo chyba spodobało mu się to, co powiedziała. Więcej niż spodobało, ponieważ poczuła jego rosnącą erekcję, kiedy przyciągnął ją do siebie i bez wysiłku przerzucił przez ramię. Wylądowała na łóżku i zaraz miała go ponad sobą, z dużymi dłońmi okalającymi szczelnie jej nadgarstki. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Miała zamiar zemścić się i jednocześnie spełnić jedną ze swoich fantazji. Rozluźnił trochę uścisk i ona wykorzystała swój moment, by mu się wymsknąć i ponownie znaleźć ponad nim. Pozwolił jej, by się na nim rozsiadła. Jej łakomy wzrok nie odrywał się od ciemnej rany.

Wyzwolił jej nadgarstki i odchyliła się nieco do tyłu. Podwinął jej koszulę i jego dłonie znalazły się pod jej pośladkami. Hermiona oparła się swoimi dłońmi po obu stronach jego ciała. Pochylała się nad raną, jednocześnie będąc więcej niż świadomą jego prężącego się członka, o którego ocierała się lekko, niewystarczająco. Póki jeszcze pamiętała o tym, co chce zrobić, przywarła ustami do rany i zaczęła ssać. Riddle oddychał coraz ciężej. Jego dłonie plądrowały jej ciało, kiedy ona wciąż nie chciała nadziać się na niego, pijąc z niego, czując się więcej niż euforycznie. Była oszołomiona. To był ten sam metaliczny smak, ale jednocześnie to była jego ślizgońska, potężna krew. Zamknęła oczy i sama zaczęła jęczeć. Jednak kiedy jego dłonie wsunęły się tam, gdzie nie planowała go dziś mieć, ocknęła się.

– _Miste…_ – szepnęła i poczuła prąd, który rozszedł się od jego różdżki, przez jej lewą rękę, jej ramię, aż do jej gardła. Otworzył szeroko oczy, zwłaszcza gdy pół sekundy później z jej ust zaczął wydobywać się syk, który nie powinien się z nich wydobywać. To on był dziedzicem Slytherina i Hermiona Granger z całą pewnością nie powinna mieć możliwości mówić do niego w języku wężów. Kolejny raz był w takim szoku, że przez chwilę nie był w stanie zareagować, co więcej – usłyszeć, co konkretnie syczy Hermiona.

Miała szczęście, że to była krótka inkantacja. Inaczej nie zdążyłaby. Dosłownie, kiedy skończyła swoją kwestię, jego dłoń była na jej gardle. Zaciskała się mocno i z przekonaniem.

– Co to było, do kurwy nędzy?

– Sarsamossa Isenio, Tom – odpowiedziała spokojnie. Wieloznaczne napięcie między nimi wciąż wisiało w powietrzu.

– Co?

– Mogę być twoja, ale teraz i ty należysz do mnie.

– Jesteś martwa, a nie moja, Granger.

– Nie jestem martwa, mimo że ty tu masz różdżkę i to twoja dłoń zaciska się na moim gardle – odparła, wiedząc, że Riddle nie panuje nad sobą zupełnie. Była tylko jedna rzecz, która mogła ją teraz uratować. Jego ciekawość. – Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego i jak to zrobiłam, Riddle. Nie zabijesz mnie, dopóki się nie dowiesz. A kiedy się dowiesz, nie zabijesz mnie – wyszeptała przez ściśnięte gardło.

– Mów! – warknął i ponownie rzucił ją pod siebie. Pokręciła lekko głową.

– Nie. Pokażę ci.

I w tym samym momencie wpuściła go do swojego umysłu. Popłynęły obrazy. Zobaczył jej wściekłość po tym, czego dopuścił się noc wcześniej, niepotrzebne morderstwo, którego nawet sobie nie uświadomiła i myśloodsiewnię, którą ukradła. Dalej ujrzał ją, wyciągającą pewne szczególne wspomnienie ze swojej głowy i wciskającą sobie magicznie do gardła usłyszane raz jeszcze słowa. Słowa te miało uruchomić jedno, krótkie: _Miste_. On to wszystko wypowiadał, oryginalnie. Mimo że nigdy jeszcze nic takiego nie wyszło z jego ust. Siłą wrócił do tego wspomnienia i nie mogła go już powstrzymać. Znów zobaczył coś, co nie mogło się wydarzyć. Wbrew jej oporowi zaczął dalej zachłannie plądrować jej niemożliwe wspomnienia.

Mogły minąć godziny, kiedy wysunął się z jej w świadomości. Gdyby ktoś powiedział, że był w szoku, to byłoby niedopowiedzenie roku. Nie był pewien, czy potrafi jeszcze oddychać. Osunęła się w jego ramiona, kiedy opuścił jej umysł. Musiała być więcej niż wyczerpana tą mentalną penetracją i szybko jej zmaltretowana świadomość wyłączyła się zupełnie.

– Więc jesteś moja – rzucił w ciemność, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Każdy szczegół był niewyobrażalnie ważny.

Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Przez chwilę zapanowała nad nim wściekłość, ponieważ pomyślał, że poczęstowała go niezłą bzdurą. Chwilę potem opanował się, choć z trudem. Nikt nie wpadłby na to, by uraczyć go czymś tak niedorzecznym. Stąd wiedział, że to była prawda. Hermiona Granger była jego.

I on był jej? Formalność. Na razie nie potrzebował się tym kłopotać. Jeśli wiedział już, jak oszukać śmierć, jedno Sarsamossa Isenio również nie powinno stanowić problemu, tłumaczył sobie, chcąc zachować spokój. Targało nim zbyt wiele emocji na raz.

Co wydało mu się w tym wszystkim najbardziej niedorzeczną rzeczą, było jej przekonanie, że naprawdę chce go zabić, kiedy o niczym innym nie myślała, jak tego uniknąć. Dziwnie się poczuł, przemierzając jej umysł i dotykając tych wszystkich emocji i uczuć, którymi go darzyła, których nie wyobrażał sobie kiedykolwiek poczuć, ale przez chwilę czuł je, za jej pośrednictwem. Teraz, kiedy na nią patrzył, dziwnie się miał, w pewien sposób wciąż to czując. Nie był pewien, czego właściwie doświadczył. To było silne i niezrozumiałe, bolesne, ale i wystrzeliwujące ku gwiazdom. Na szczęście ta okropna rzecz minęła, choć zostawiając go z dziwnym, nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, że to teraz, a nie przed chwilą, coś było strasznie nie w porządku.

Pochylił się, wziął kilka loków między palce i przysunął do swojego policzka i nosa. Głęboki wdech. Byłaby już martwa, gdyby nie to, co zobaczył. Nagle sama myśl o tym, że mógłby pozbawić się czegoś tak cennego, wprawiła go we wściekłość. Przez chwilę przecież, póki tliło się w nim jeszcze to, co poczuł, zbladły wszystkie pierścienie i medaliony. Istota w jego ramionach wzburzyła w nim wszystkie możliwe namiętności. Krew już zaschła na jego piersi, ale wciąż miał ochotę skończyć to, co zaczęła. Położył się koło niej i przyciągnął do siebie jej ciepłe ciało. Ciało, w którym było więcej magii niż w jakiejkolwiek innej istocie, z którą miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia. Była szlamą, a jednocześnie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, on teraz i najpewniej on sam w przyszłości, by kiedykolwiek miał trafić na kogoś, kto mógłby bardziej zaprzeczać swoim istnieniem własnemu gatunkowi.

Na jego twarz wdarł się uśmiech, który wprawiłby w rozpacz wszystkich ludzi, którzy wiedzieli o nim _cokolwiek_ więcej. To była zachłanność, za którym szło okrucieństwo w czystej postaci, czasem żądza, pragnienie posiadania czegoś bardziej niż większość ludzi jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Pożądanie ponad wszelką miarę. Najbardziej przerażająca odmiana chciwości. Jego dłonie były wszędzie na jej ciele, był jak napierający na nią inkub, jak senny koszmar, który nie daje swojej ofierze żadnej szansy. Uniósł się nad nią i był dokładnie tak niepoczytalny, zaślepiony jak Hermiona dzień wcześniej, kiedy mordowała bezbronnego starca. Nigdy nie miał oporów, ale to było coś więcej. Jego język dręczył i pobudzał jej bezsilne ciało. Gwiazdy spadały, czas zwalniał. To miało trwać całą wieczność. Kiedy stanie, kiedy wejdzie, kiedy już ją zbezcześci. Poruszał się powoli, noc przemijała, naprawdę, piekielnie wolno przemijała, aż wreszcie spłoszone ptaki zaczęły zrywać się do lotu ku gęstniejącym nad Londynem chmurom. Szalał, nie mogąc pojąć swojej niemożności, podświadomie wciąż i wciąż próbując sięgnąć do czegoś, co nie mogło się już w nim wskrzesić. Ktoś by powiedział, że to szał potwora, który chce się nażreć, ale to był tylko czarodziej, który nie mógł kochać.


	28. Rozdział 28

**Rozdział 28**

Czas przyspieszał. Musiała w końcu obudzić się i otworzyć oczy.

To nie tak miało być, bo miała pozbyć się go znacznie wcześniej, ale on był jak taran. Parł przez jej wspomnienia niepowstrzymany i ona musiała się temu poddać. Ratowała po drodze, co mogła. Udało jej się ukryć Shukishiego, no i przede wszystkim Salazara z Roweną.

Zanim jeszcze otworzyła oczy, sięgnęła dłonią do gardła. Dziwnie się czuła, zbyt lekko, zbyt dobrze. Jego wczorajszy uścisk powinien pozostawić sińce. Powinna być obolała, a tu nawet cienia dyskomfortu. Uleczył ją i było to równie absurdalne, co podejrzane.

Usiadła. Ku jej uldze, wciąż była w swojej koszuli nocnej, a co więcej – okryta ciepłą, pachnącą nim kołdrą. Uniosła wzrok. Riddle siedział przy biurku, pisał coś odwrócony do niej plecami.

– Obudziłaś się – mruknął. Odwrócił się tylko na tyle, że zobaczyła jego ostry, ocieniony profil.

Nic nie opowiedziała. Przez chwilę błądziła wzrokiem po pościeli, w której przespała całą noc i sądząc po oświetleniu, prawie cały dzień. Odrzuciła włosy z twarzy i zmrużyła oczy.

Co jej zrobił? Czy doszło do czegoś poza oczywistym?

Odkryła się jednym ruchem i spuściła stopy na podłogę.

– Powiedz mi, Hermiono, jak głupi i szalony według ciebie jestem – powiedział, nie odrywając się od swojego zajęcia.

Oczywiście, było to pytanie retoryczne, a poza tym ton jego głosu był tak chłodny i zasadniczy, że właściwie nie miała wątpliwości, że każda jej odpowiedź byłaby złą odpowiedzią.

– Ponieważ nie potrafię czegoś zrozumieć, a to rzadko mi się zdarza. Naprawdę, jak to się stało, że ty, podobno najmądrzejsza wiedźma swojego pokolenia, nie pojęłaś tamtego dnia, w którym się tu znalazłaś, że możesz mi zaufać i pokazać mi prawdę? Zgodnie z twoim przypuszczeniem jestem przecież jedyną osobą, która może ci pomóc. Zastanawiam się, co sobie wyobrażałaś? Myślałaś, że cię zabiję? Zakuję w kajdany i przywiążę do swojego łóżka? A może zamknę w jakiejś piwnicy i zażądam streszczenia całej historii ludzkości aż do twoich czasów? Słucham, Granger. Wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego postanowiłaś zmarnować tyle mojego i swojego czasu.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie do końca go rozumiejąc.

– Szczerze mówiąc, Riddle, spodziewałabym się właśnie czegoś takiego – odparła zgodnie z prawdą. – Kiedy cię wtedy zobaczyłam… i usłyszałam, właściwie nie miałam wątpliwości, że nie mogę zrobić tego, co byłoby według ciebie najprostszym wyjściem.

Zobaczyła, jak jego prawa dłoń przestaje pisać i zaciska się na piórze. Rzucił je i wreszcie odwrócił ku niej, jednocześnie powstając z krzesła. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, rzecz jasna. Postąpił ku niej parę kroków. Ręce miał w kieszeniach, obie dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści.

– Po tym, co zobaczyłem w twoim umyśle, byłbym skłonny przypuścić, że zrozumiesz, że nie jestem dokładnie tym Tomem Riddle'em, w którego zawsze kazano ci wierzyć. Nie jestem szalonym potworem, który przepełniony żądzą krwi i nienawiścią do świata morduje i niszczy bez mrugnięcia okiem i który głuchy jest na jakiekolwiek argumenty. Spędziłaś ze mną ponad miesiąc i to wciąż do ciebie nie doszło, a co więcej…

– Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć, Tom? Że nie jesteś…_przepraszam_, nie będziesz odpowiedzialny za śmierć setek czy może tysięcy niewinnych ludzi? Że twoje lochy nie były przepełnione umierającymi ludźmi, że nie torturowałeś ich dla rozrywki? Że nigdy nie zabiłeś nikogo ot tak, bo stanął ci na drodze? Co jeśli tamtego dnia ja też bym ci zawadziła? W tamtej akurat chwili, bo humor czy twoje widzi-mi-się nie pozwoliłoby ci uwierzyć czy zaakceptować tego, czym zaskoczyłyby ciebie moje wspomnienia.

Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się bez mrugnięcia okiem. Z każdą sekundą było w niej coraz więcej strachu o to, czego naprawdę od niej chciał, co planował teraz uczynić. Na jego twarz wdarł się paskudny uśmiech.

– Nie, Hermiono – odparł. – Nie do tego dążyłem. I na przyszłość – ostrzegawczo wyciągnął przed siebie palec – nie przerywaj mi. – Pochylił się ku niej. Drgnęła lekko na posłaniu. – Chciałem, by dotarło do ciebie, że mylisz się zarówno wobec mnie, jak i siebie. Weszłaś w rolę, którą uważasz, że musisz spełniać. Wciąż robisz to, co myślisz, że musisz robić. Nawet uważasz to, co myślisz, że powinnaś uważać. A prawda jest taka, że stajesz się coraz bardziej taka jak ja. I inna nie będziesz. Jesteś inteligentna, błyskotliwa, potężna jak żadna inna wiedźma, o której wiem. Potrafisz się zemścić, potrafisz zabić bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Jak choćby przedwczoraj, Hermiono, tak. – Poczuła, jak robi jej się słabo, ponieważ coś zaczęło wyklarowywać się w jej świadomości. – Potrafisz osiągnąć swój cel bez oglądania się na cokolwiek. Jeśli zechcesz... Jesteś moja, ale w zupełnie innym sensie niż myślisz, niż śmiałabyś przypuszczać.

Jego słowa były znajome. To zawsze było coś w tym stylu, jednak tym razem brzmiało to bardziej niepokojąco i irytująco niż zazwyczaj. Hermiona uczepiła się zwłaszcza jednego, najbardziej nieprzyjemnego faktu. Zabiła człowieka. Naprawdę zabiła kolejnego, niewinnego człowieka. Kręciła głową, chcąc temu zaprzeczyć. Korzystając z jej zwątpienia, on zaczął napierać na nią i naprawdę było jej niedobrze, psychicznie przede wszystkim. Coś w ogóle było strasznie nie w porządku. Zabiła staruszka, ponieważ zupełnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Dlatego później rzuciła Sarsamossa Isenio na Toma i piła jego krew, czyniąc przecież coś, co było do niej tak niepodobne. Jej wściekła magia zupełnie przejęła nad nią kontrolę. Dobrze wiedziała, teraz, w tej chwili, z powrotem siedząc na łóżku, że to nie jest właściwa kolej rzeczy. To nie była ona, bez względu na to, co on sobie myślał.

– Przelało się – powiedziała czy raczej obwieściła mu, patrząc ślepo przed siebie. On czaił się tuż obok, z lekko przechyloną głową i założonymi na siebie rękoma, czekając na jej akceptację tego, co powiedział. Myślał, że Hermiona waży jakoś jego słowa, ale ona ubolewała właśnie nad czymś zupełnie innym. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała, co przeczytała w dziele Pardibusa. Wcześniej dotyczyło to tylko jego, teraz być może i jej.

_Bardzo rzadko się zdarza, na jedno pokolenie lub dwa, że ktoś zbyt hojnie zostaje obdarzony magicznym darem. Jak wyjaśnię w przyszłym rozdziale, przyczyn takiego obrotu spraw bywa wiele, ale skutek jest zawsze ten sam. Nadmiar magii to magia, która nie mieści się w swoim gnieździe, to przelane naczynie, które wypełnione po brzegi, jednak zbyt zachłannie pilnuje całej swojej zawartości. Nadmiar magii nie ginie, a zostaje, szukając sobie innego miejsca. Magia rozlewa się więc nie tylko po ciele i otoczeniu, tworząc wyraźną, w skrajnych przypadkach nawet przerażającą magiczną aurę, ale i po duszy. Bez względu na swoją naturę i charakter magia, która dotyka ludzkiej duszy, zawsze wyrządza szkody i są to szkody nieodwracalne. Uzależnia i zaciemnia czy oszałamia nawet najbardziej nieprzeciętne umysły, dotykając duszy wyrządza jedną z najbardziej przerażających rzeczy jaka może przydarzyć się człowiekowi. Czarodziej, którego duszę zaleje magia, może być wspaniałym i potężnym magiem, ale bez cienia sumienia. Zwykłe ludzkie sumienie zastępuje wtedy magia i jej życzenia, które spychają na bok wszelkie inne, najbardziej ludzkie potrzeby i odruchy._

Jeśli magia Bellatriks, którą wchłonęła wraz ze swoją, miała ją zamienić w kogoś bez cienia sumienia czy uczuć, prawdziwych uczuć, to ona wolała w ogóle nie być.

_Biada tym, którzy rodzą się z tym przekleństwem._

Przyjrzała się dziwacznie Tomowi Riddle'owi. Wystarczało, że on był taki. A Hermiona chciała czuć, ponad wszystko chciała czuć, nawet jeśli to miało tak boleć. Jeśli przestanie czuć i stanie się taka jak on, myślała, to jej cała ta droga z nim, nawet jeśli nie zapomni o swoim celu, straci jakikolwiek sens.

Tak to rozumiała. Sięgnęła dłonią do jego twarzy i gdy tylko jej skóra zetknęła się z jej policzkiem, zrozumiała, co robi. To był kolejny zły sen na jawie.

– Zrozumiałeś więc, że nie mogę tu zostać, prawda? – odparła szorstko i nagle jej niewinny, na pół nieświadomy gest, który wykonała w jego stronę, wyglądał na szyderstwo.

– To właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć, Granger – odrzekł gniewnie, pochwyciwszy niedelikatnie jej dłoń, która przed sekundą dotknęła jego policzka. – Twój problem jest teraz także moim problemem. Wiem równie dobrze jak ty, że nie powinno cię tu być. Masz coś do zrobienia gdzie i kiedy indziej, czyż nie?

– Widzę, że się rozumiemy – odparła chłodno i poderwała energicznie z łóżka. Oczywiście, jego dłoń szybko zatrzymała ją w miejscu i pociągnęła w dół, do niego. To był jakże charakterystyczny dla niego odruch.

– Nie, nie sądzę, by wszystko było jasne.

Zaczęła potrząsać głową, ale on pociągnął ją w dół, prosto do swoich ust. Szybko umożliwił jej dalsze protesty, całując ją mocno. Przerwał jeszcze na chwilę, by dokończyć swoją kwestię.

– Jesteś moja, gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek jesteś.

Całował dalej, ona była zbyt przytłoczona całą masą innych spraw, by móc jeszcze dawać sobie radę z jego pożądaniem i potrzebą udowadniania jej, _jaka to ona była jego_. Z całej siły oparła się mu.

– Riddle! – Oderwała się od niego zdecydowanie. – Mam dość – warknęła i uniosła ręce zarówno w obronnym, jak i ostrzegawczym geście.

Widząc, że nic teraz nie zyska, ostentacyjnie zrzucił ją sobie z kolan.

– Zatem zejdź mi z oczu, Granger – syknął i gdyby ją to w tej chwili obchodziło, może dosłyszałaby w jego głosie prócz złości także pewną nutę goryczy.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała nic, nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Obciągnęła swoją koszulę nocną i nie oglądając się za siebie, poszła do swojego pokoju – więcej niż świadoma, że z nim, z Tomem Riddle'em, nawet przez tę krótką chwilę było zupełnie inaczej. Mogłaby mu się oprzeć, jeśliby chciała. Nie było żadnej magii wirującej wokół nich, tego niewytłumaczalnego przyciągania, do którego się przyzwyczaiła. Nie chciała mu się jednak opierać i to właśnie było straszne. Miała wybór w ramionach młodego Riddle'a, a nagle wolała go nie mieć. Jak kiedyś w ramionach Lorda Voldemorta.

Ubierała się w pośpiechu. Poszarzała przestrzeń za oknem, pociemniało wnętrze pokoju, który teraz w każdym swoim posępnym i naciąganym calu zdawał się z niej szydzić. Wszystko nosiło w sobie ten grymas, którego nie znosiła. Nie mogłaby powiedzieć, co to było dokładnie.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona przemykała mu tego wieczoru nieco w tę i we w tę, posyłając mu różnorodne, przelotne spojrzenia. Widział, że ona nie wie, co myśleć i niemal domyślał się, z czym ma taki problem. Postanowił to zignorować, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dziś i w ogóle mieć do czynienia z jej śmiesznym dramatem. Wiedział, że kiedy już się z tym upora (a jako zbyt pewny siebie sukinsyn nie miał wątpliwości co do wyniku jej mentalnych i logicznych zmagań), w końcu sama do niego przyjdzie i to bez żadnych Sarsamossa Isenio w zanadrzu.

Miała coś do ogarnięcia i on też miał. Musiał napisać tych parę listów, bo wiedział już, że pewne jego plany mają przyszłość. Dzięki niej wszystko zaczynało układać się w jego głowie.

Prócz tego musiał udać się wreszcie do jednego z tych klientów sklepu, który wspominał mu jakiś czas temu o swoich pokaźnych zbiorach bibliotecznych. Szczerze mówiąc miał w planach udać się do niego niedługo przed pojawieniem się Granger. Stonem zawsze mógł mieć parę książek, które mogłoby mu się przydać, zwłaszcza teraz. Granger była śmieszna, myśląc, że znajdzie odpowiedź na swój problem w książkach, które można było znaleźć w Bibliotece Czarodziejskiej. Nie mieli tam takich rzeczy; w Dziele Zakazanym Hogwartu, może byś coś się znalazła, ale na pewno nie w publicznej bibliotece. Prawdziwie ciekawe egzemplarze znajdowały się w prywatnych rękach. Czasem trafiały do tego sklepu, ale nie przypominał sobie, by ostatnio przez jego ręce przeszło coś naprawdę godnego uwagi.

Wiedział, co Hermiona Granger miała na myśli, mówiąc, że się przelało. Myślała o tym, gdy zajrzał do jej umysłu i co ciekawe, ale zapewne dlatego, że był genialny, skojarzył to z pewną magiczną teorią, o której kiedyś słyszał. Nieco go to zafrasowało. Nie potrzebował bezmyślnej marionetki, a tym bardziej kogoś, kto zupełnie nad sobą nie panuje. Musiał zadbać o swoją przyszłość równie mocno, jak i o teraźniejszość. Nie mógł więc pozwolić na to, żeby straciła rozum. Potrzebował jej jako jego przykrywki i Minister Magii, która jednak nie tylko sprawia wrażenie, ale faktycznie rządzi. Widać nie była stworzona do tego, by radzić sobie ze swoją potęgą. Była szlamą, co wyjaśniało jej nieokrzesanie.

Był ciekaw jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Czy jego „przyszłe ja" wiedziało o tym, co zaszło w jego czasach? Nie był przekonany po tym, co zobaczył. Wiedział, że nie ujrzał wszystkiego, ale widział też wystarczająco wiele, by mieć wątpliwości, czy Lord Voldemort miał świadomość tego, do czego doszło w jego przeszłości. Oczywiście, potrafił znaleźć dla tego logiczne wyjaśnienie. Zapewne, kiedy naprowadzi sprawy na właściwy tor, a co więcej, wyśle ją z powrotem do przyszłości, zmodyfikuje swoje wspomnienia. Jego nowa wiedza była pożyteczna, owszem, ale była też niebezpieczna. Miał tę świadomość i wolał nie ryzykować niepotrzebnie. Przecież nie był szaleńcem.

~o~o~o~

Kurz uniósł się wysoko, kiedy rzucił przed nią tę parę ciężkich woluminów.

Długo przyglądała się tej książce, próbując coś zrozumieć. Przecież Lord Voldemort mówił jej, że zwinął ją Shukishiemu w połowie lat pięćdziesiątych. Nie mógł więc mieć jej teraz, nie wiadomo skąd. To był ten sam egzemplarz.

– Tak, to _Ontologia Magiczna,_ale bez przesady, Granger. Miałaś z nią już do czynienia, czyż nie?

– Skąd ją wziąłeś? – spytała, udając niedowierzanie, a kryjąc strapienie.

– Edward Stonem, zapewne niewiele ci to mówi. Miał też parę innych ciekawych rzeczy, które mogłyby cię zainteresować. Interesująco zapowiadają się zwłaszcza _Zapomniane teorie magiczne _Rosette Hopkirk.

Jej wzrok spoczął na jego zgrabnych palcach, z pietyzmem gładzących ciemny grzbiet wspomnianej księgi. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, jego ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w nią nieco zbyt sugestywnie.

– Ta książka ma trzysta lat – kontynuował wskazując na kolejny egzemplarz. – Nie wygląda, prawda? Tu natomiast masz Wittensteina z połowy XVII wieku i za niego wezmę się zaraz. A, i _Ontologię _biorę ja. Reszta jest tymczasowo do twojej dyspozycji. Na pewno wiesz, _czego_szukać.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, wziął dwie grube księgi do ręki i powędrował do wyjścia.

– Riddle?

Zatrzymała go w drzwiach. Zobaczyła jak spiął się lekko.

– Te listy, które pisałeś cały dzień…

– Nie znajdują się w zakresie twoich zainteresowań – rzucił przez ramię.

– Pisałeś do nich wszystkich, prawda? Do swoich przyszłych śmierciożerców.

Odwrócił się ku niej całkowicie.

– Kobieca intuicja – powiedział i uśmiechnął się niemalże kpiarsko. Postąpił parę kroków w jej stronę. – Nie zaprzeczę, że twoje wspomnienia utwierdziły mnie w moich dążeniach. Teraz wiem, że mogę to wszystko uczynić. Niczym już nie ryzykuję.

– Więc Lord Voldemort jest moją winą – mruknęła morowym tonem.

– Nie sądzę – odparł pewnie. _Nie był jej winą, a co najwyżej niewielką zasługą._

Wiedział, że kiedy wszystko się ułoży i wpędzi na właściwe tory, a przede wszystkim, kiedy wyśle ją z powrotem do jej właściwego czasu, wtedy zmodyfikuje swoją pamięć i pozwoli rzeczom dziać się po swojemu. Najważniejsze, że podobał mu się efekt końcowy. Najpóźniejsze jej wspomnienia były więcej niż zachęcające. Był zbyt ciekaw tego, co się stanie, kiedy wróci do niego, do jego „przyszłego ja", by odpuścić sobie taką przyszłość i zabawę. Wolał nie ryzykować innego i mniej pomyślnego rozwoju zdarzeń.

Przyjrzał się jej. Wyraz jej twarz wskazywał na to, że znów zdecydowanie zbyt wiele rozmyśla.

– Powinnaś przestać tak panikować, bo to robi się irytujące – dodał po chwili.

– Ja nie panikuję, Riddle. Staram się zrozumieć, na czym stoję… na czym oboje stoimy. Wiesz – spojrzała w stronę książek – równie dobrze może nam się nie udać znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie jak mam wrócić do swojego czasu. Może stać się absolutnie wszystko. Nie tobie, ale mnie.

Tak, mogło jej się nie powieść, mogło nawet coś jej się stać, myślał. Jednak szczerze w to wątpił. Inaczej nie patrzyłby z takim spokojem na jej zniknięcie. Wydawało mu się, że gdyby to miało być nieodwracalne, nie byłby wtedy tak opanowany.

– Posłuchaj. Nie zmienisz przyszłości, bo jest niezmienna. Tak jak przeszłość, kiedy się w niej pojawiasz. Nie możesz i nie uczynisz więcej, niż pozwala ci na to historia. Co ma się zdarzyć, zdarzy się, także dlatego, że tu jesteś.

Pokręciła głową.

– To niemożliwe, Riddle.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie pamiętałeś mnie.

– Skąd wiesz? Ja zaglądając do twoich wspomnień i obserwując siebie, nie wysnułbym takiego wniosku. – Poklepał ją pobłażliwie po policzku i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego bez aprobaty, ze wzrokiem sugerującym, że on nic nie rozumie.

Zignorował to. Z powrotem pochwycił swoje książki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Jeśli to miało ją jakkolwiek uspokoić, myślała, to był bardzo zabawny. Bar-dzo.

Nawet nie chciało jej się tłumaczyć mu, że nie mógł mieć racji. Gdyby Lord Voldemort pamiętał ją ze swojej przeszłości, a jednocześnie pamiętał o tym, co zobaczył w jej wspomnieniach za młodu, nie powtarzałby tych samych błędów, nie byłoby tego wszystkiego, co jednocześnie skłaniało ją ku temu, że będąc tu jednak wpływała jakoś na przyszłość.

Generalnie bolała ją od myślenia o tym wszystkim głowa. Sama myśl o tym, że mogłaby wpłynąć czy przyspieszyć powstanie Lorda Voldemorta, coś mu ułatwić w tej całej maskaradzie…

Nie mogłaby wiedzieć, że nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie ta nieufność między nimi. Oboje nie chcieli powiedzieć sobie tego, co raz powiedziane rozjaśniłoby, a nawet wyjaśniło sytuację. Ona nie mogła wiedzieć, że przez te wszystkie lata Riddle nie spał nigdy z żadną kobietą, co znaczyło ni mniej ni więcej, że Sarsamossa Isenio, które uaktywniło się pewnego grudniowego poranka, nie było skutkiem ubocznym jego licznych eksperymentów z nią w roli głównej, a zwykłym następstwem tego, co uczyniła pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Gdyby natomiast on powiedział jej więcej na temat tego, co myśli i planuje, prędzej mogłaby zrozumieć całą masę tego, co mogło wydarzyć się i mieć miejsce w przyszłości. Zrozumiałaby, że niczego nie zmienia, a jedynie kreuje.

I ten tom, który zabrał pod pachą powinien jej coś uświadomić. Wszystko, co działo się miedzy nimi. Była tak błyskotliwa, że powinna już to pojąć. Może zbyt przejęta własnym, niepewnym losem, nie mogła skupić się na tyle, by dostrzec fakty, tropy, które stały tuż przed jej nosem. A może to był nadmiar magii, która wylewając się ze swojego naczynia, nie pozwala dostrzec jej prawdy. A może to był Nokturn. W każdym razie – ciemność.

~o~o~o~

Bez względu na to jak bardzo ponuro i zawile przedstawiały się sprawy, trzeba było jednak żyć z Tomem Riddle'em – jeszcze bardziej chłodnym, zdeterminowanym i zapalczywym.

Nigdzie nic nie było. Kiedy myślała już, że zbliża się do jakiegoś interesującego stwierdzenia, dotyczącego na przykład możliwości odwracania niektórych zaklęć czy ich skutków, wywód autora urywał się, jakby bał się zbyt daleko zagłębić w swoją teorię. Potrzebowała konkretów, chociażby zaklęć, z którymi mogłaby poeksperymentować. Zaczęła nawet się zastanawiać, czy nie znalazłoby się czegoś w dziale eliksirów. Riddle też sporo czytał. Czasem budziła się w środku nocy lub nawet niedługo przed świtem, a przez szparę pod drzwiami wciąż prześwitywało światło. Gdyby się wsłuchała, mogłaby dosłyszeć szelest przewracanych kartek.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale nie odważyła się spytać o to, co on tam wyczytał. A cały czas przynosił jakieś nowe książki, niektórych jej w ogóle nie pokazywał i nie mogła przestać się zastanawiać nad tym, czy może do czegoś nie doszedł. A może wcale nie poświęcał jej sprawie tyle, ile myślała i to były jego zwykłe lektury.

Ale czy nie powiedziałby, gdyby wpadł na coś, na cokolwiek? Może dlatego się nie odzywał? Tak jak ona wciąż nie miał na czym się oprzeć. Cholerne Mar Unk'an nie było wspomniane w żadnej książce, którą miała w rękach. A _Ontologia Magiczna_ mogła wyjaśnić problem nadmiaru jej magii, ale nie rozwiązać go.

Była sfrustrowana, wściekła, a on ostatnio nie wyglądał jak ktoś z kim można zamienić choćby słowo.

Był zajęty, nawet nie musiał nic jej mówić. To „nie przeszkadzać" biło od całej jego postaci, zadziwiająco zawalonego biurka, rzeczowości w pracy i wzroku, który tylko przelotnie unosił się znad książki czy pergaminu, kiedy przechodziła przez jego pokój.

Denerwowało ją to. Unikała jego uwagi przez tydzień, a kiedy w kolejnym tygodniu okazało się, że jemu znudziło się to obserwowanie i posyłanie jej uśmieszków, zaczęła czuć się źle.

Tak źle i tak niedobrze. Najbardziej irytowało ją to, że nie bardzo wiedziała, co się dzieje, a rozmawianie z Riddle'em o jego _sprawach_ nie było dobrym pomysłem. Cały czas przez jej głowę przewalał się motyw jego horkruksów. Widziała raz przelotnie w jego dłoni ten dziennik. Serce zamarło jej w piersi i poczuła się co najmniej okropnie. Odwróciła wzrok, jakby zobaczyła coś obscenicznego albo obrzydliwego.

Oczywiście, że nie odpuścił jej wymachiwania różdżkami. Jednak nawet za tym przepadała. Inna dziewczyna mogłaby mieć taniec czy grę na skrzypcach, ona miała brutalne klątwy, które posyłała w jego stronę. Przez cały dzień zbierała się w niej frustracja i złość w związku z intelektualnymi niepowodzeniami, a gdy przychodził wieczór i chwytała za różdżkę, mogła wyładować z siebie całą tę złą energię.

Tej październikowej nocy przesadzili jednak pod każdym względem, posyłając w swoje strony najpaskudniejsze klątwy, nieraz na swój skryty sposób ciesząc się, gdy mijały przeciwnika zaledwie o włos.

Oboje siedzieli teraz na posadzce z przylepionymi do twarzy uśmiechami, tymi uśmiechami najlepszego zmęczenia, tak rzadkimi, że aż zupełnie niewstydliwymi. Jej wytrącona z ręki różdżka leżała gdzieś parę metrów dalej. Była zdrowo zarumieniona, jej włosy w zupełnym nieładzie opadały na jej twarz. Miała na półprzymknięte oczy i oddychała głęboko. Nie patrzyła na niego, ale on i tak mógł dostrzec, że coś świeci jasno w jej oczach.

Riddle oczywiście tak tego nie okazywał, ale był usatysfakcjonowany być może równie mocno co ona. Gdyby miał powiedzieć, co to było, to w jej oczach, powiedziałby, że to determinacja, nieustępliwość, coś ognistego i niepowstrzymanego zarazem. Jakiś żywioł. I podobało mu się, tak mu się to podobało, że aż tak jakoś wyszło. To był impuls, za którym błyskawicznie poszedł. Musiał to zrobić, kiedy jeszcze tak wyglądała. Jak wykończona, spełniona czarownica. Poderwał się energicznie i ona odruchowo zrobiła to samo. Była więcej niż zdziwiona, kiedy nagle podszedł do niej, pochwycił ją w talii i obrócił ją wokół, praktycznie nie dotykając swoimi dłońmi. Więc stanął za nią, przytrzymując ją w miejscu, przed nimi lustro, na którym miała się skupić. Rozchyliła w zadziwieniu lekko usta, choć wyraz jej twarzy zasadniczo się nie zmienił. Wciąż emanowała mocą.

I to chyba stało się zbyt szybko, by mogło do niej dotrzeć jego niespodziewana bliskość.

– Spójrz na siebie teraz, Hermiono. Spójrz na to – wypowiedział żarliwie.

Na jej twarzy było widać godziny intensywnego treningu, doprowadzania się do perfekcji, wspólnie z nim. Jej czoło było zroszone potem, potargane włosy wciąż przysłaniały lekko jej twarz paroma niesfornymi kosmykami, po policzku spływała strużka krwi z niewielkiej ranki tuż przy linii włosów.

– Widzisz? – wypowiedział z naciskiem, brzmiąc niemal desperacko.

Miał rację. Nawet on potrafił to teraz dostrzec. Siłę i determinację, która stała za tą pozornie zmarnowaną postacią. Moc spełniania tego, co sobie postanowiła. Nieznacznie pokiwała więc głową.

– Nie może nam się nie powieść.

A potem to ją uderzyło. Jedna krótka myśl, jedne wspomnienie. Na sekundę odpłynęła myślami i wzrokiem. Wciąż patrzyła, ale nie widząc. To już się kiedyś wydarzyło. Stała już tak przed lustrem, on za nią, szykując się do czegoś. Miał jej wtedy coś za złe, prawda? Osiemdziesięcioletni Voldemort podświadomie wiedział, że ona nie jest tą, którą była i którą miała być.

To było dawno, jednak radosne zmęczenie powoli zaczynało znikać z jej twarzy. Spoważniała. Wciąż patrząc w lustro, uniosła wzrok i zdębiała. Riddle wyglądał tak, jakby… Sama nie wiedziała. Miał przymknięte oczy, twarz lekko przekręconą w jej stronę. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia spotkały się, zachował się tak, jakby go na czymś przyłapała. Szybko rozluźnił uścisk i wycofał o krok.

– Jutro możesz mi potowarzyszyć do jednego z klientów. Alun Dwarf. Jest co prawda niechętny do sprzedawania czegokolwiek ze swoich zbiorów, ale… – Nie musiał kończyć i nie skończył.

~o~o~o~

Więc mu towarzyszyła. Dom stał na wzgórzu nieomal jak zamczysko. Aportowali się nie przed bramą, ale w pobliżu. Kiedy podeszli do bramy, zrozumiała dlaczego. Zabezpieczenia magiczne były tak silne i… dzikie, że mogłyby zagrozić ich aportacji.

– Matko… – mruknęła pod nosem.

Nic nie powiedział, natomiast jego usta wygięły się leciutko.

Podszedł do bramy i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Nagle kamienna sowa, która przysiadła na jednym z filarów, ożyła, pochwyciła papierowy świstek, który włożył jej do dzioba, i odfrunęła ku rezydencji. Czekali kilka minut, aż otworzyły się przed nimi wrota, i wstąpili na kamienną ścieżkę. Gęsto otaczały ją dziwne, wysokie rośliny i choć jeszcze przed chwilą szli w blasku słońca, teraz znaleźli się w półmroku, otoczeni nienaturalnie gęstymi zaroślami. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny, słodki zapach. Nie nieprzyjemny, tylko może nieco zbyt intensywny, jakby cała ta gęstwina lekko podgniwała. Na szczęście, jeśli już, to był zapach gnicia roślin, nie zwierząt. I o ile powinna być zaniepokojona pohukiwaniem i brzęczeniem z krzaczorów, ona czuła się tym w pewien usatysfakcjonowana. Miała wrażenie, że się zanurza w czymś pradawnym, miewała takie uczucie od czasu do czasu, choć nie pamiętała kiedy dokładnie. Zatrzymała się w pewnej chwili, nieco bezwiednie, mając ochotę, by oddać się tej zieleni, postąpiła ku gęstwinie. Już sięgała dłonią ku liściom i dziwnym kwiatom, kiedy złapał ją za nadgarstek.

– Jeśli masz ochotę umrzeć i to w bolesnych męczarniach, to proszę bardzo. – Z dziwnego uniesienia wydobył ją jego srogi głos. Pociągnął ją za kołnierz i naprowadził na dobrą drogę. – Dwarf to zwariowany, wciąż niebezpieczny starzec. Podejrzewam, że jest tu więcej pułapek na gości, niż byłabyś sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Pamiętaj o tym.

– Byłoby więc dobrze, gdybyś ostrzegł mnie zawczasu.

– Skąd miałbym wiedzieć, że jesteś podatna jak dziecko?- odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Westchnęła i odwróciła wzrok. Dalszą część drogi do rezydencji pokonała wpatrując się mściwie w kamienistą ścieżkę. Zdziwiła się więc lekko, kiedy ni z tego ni z owego wyrósł przed nimi okazały dom. Z bliska wydawał się o wiele większy niż z doliny. Kolejny urok.

W otwartych drzwiach czekał na nich wysoki i barczysty lokaj o sennym spojrzeniu.

– Witam, zapraszam do środka.

Odetchnęła głośno, wkraczając do wnętrza, Riddle zaraz za nią.

– Jeśli mogę prosić o płaszcze…

Zaczęła rozpinać swój płaszcz i w chwili, kiedy miała się z niego już wydobyć, poczuła, że to Riddle ściąga go z niej i podaje lokajowi. Jego palce musnęły przy tym skórę na jej karku i zadrżała nieznacznie. Fuknęła coś cicho pod nosem, co spotkało się z jego wyjątkowo chłodnym spojrzeniem. Dlaczego to robił? Oboje wiedzieli, że nie robił takich rzeczy bezinteresownie, bo w najlepszym wypadku tylko po to, by wyprowadzić ją nieco z równowagi.

Lokaj poprowadził ich korytarzem do sali, która była salonem z okalającą go biblioteką na półpiętrze. Na środku stał tylko jeden fotel, a w nim wyłysiały, przygarbiony starzec. Nie podniósł wzroku, kiedy się zjawili. Kaszlnął. Hermiona stanęła koło Riddle'a i zerknęła na niego. Ręce miał założone za siebie, różdżka dziwnie kołowała się w jego dłoni. Szybko odwróciła wzrok i przeniosła go na starca. Lokaj opuścił pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą skrzypiące drzwi.

– Mówiłem ci, chłopcze, że nie jestem zainteresowany sprzedażą książek, a ich kupnem. Jeśli nie masz ze sobą nic, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować, niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś.

– Panie Dwarf, jestem przekonany, że za niektóre pana egzemplarze mógłbym zaoferować panu cenę, która mogłaby pana więcej niż usatysfakcjonować – powiedział Riddle jedwabistym, wystudiowanym głosem i skinął lekko głową. Wydawał jej się wyjątkowo czujny i ostrożny.

– Ma pan towarzyszkę – mruknął zrzędliwie starzec. Nie zainteresował się słowami Riddle'a.

– To zaufana osoba. Panna Delacour – Hermiona w tym momencie zaklęła w duchu – w przeciwieństwie do mnie skupuje różne ciekawe książki dla siebie.

– Nie wygląda na taką, którą stać na cokolwiek – mruknął Dwarf, jakby jej tam nie było.

Hermiona postąpiła więc krok do przodu. Starzec poprawił przekrzywione okulary i zadarł lekko głowę.

– Wybaczy pan, nie mam głowy do niczego więcej poza literaturą. Czy pozwoliłby pan rozejrzeć się po pana bibliotece? – powiedziała, siląc się na francuski akcent i słodki ton głosu. Riddle musiał przecież wciskać te swoje złośliwości, gdzie tylko mógł, choćby nadając jej to francuskie nazwisko.

– Ani mi się śni! – warknął Dwarf. Jego chude i kościste dłonie pewnie zacisnęły się na poręczach fotela.

Riddle zerknął przelotnie w stronę Hermiony, która szybko wycofała się do tyłu.

– Wybaczy pan w takim razie to najście, panie Dwarf.

– Bernard odprowadzi was do wyjścia. Przekaż Burke'owi, że nie życzę sobie więcej takich odwiedzin.

– Oczywiście. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za kłopot. Do widzenia, panie Dwarf – powiedział Riddle, skłonił się nisko i obrócił w stronę wyjścia. Hermiona pospiesznie uczyniła to samo. Zmarszczyła brwi. To na pewno nie miało się tak skończyć.

Gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, szepnęła do niego niecierpliwie:

– Co robisz?

Rozejrzał się. Lokaj jeszcze nie nadszedł.

– Tworzę odpowiednią wersję zdarzeń – mruknął i oparł się o ścianę korytarza. Widziała jak liczy w myślach. – Już.

Zawrócił, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Otworzył drzwi z impetem i wycelował w starca. Tamten nie zdążył nic zrobić, zanim trzasnęła go jego klątwa.

– Riddle!

– Nic mu nie jest, Granger – syknął z niecierpliwością. Obrócił się zwinnie i zaryglował za nimi drzwi. – Nie mógłbym zabić kogoś takiego. Zwłaszcza że Burke wie, że tu jesteśmy. Dwarf będzie myślał, że grzecznie odeszliśmy przed minutą, nie zapamięta reszty. Myślisz, że zauważy brakujące książki? Jest tylko upartym starcem, nadmiernie przywiązanym do swojej biblioteki. Na pół ślepy nie potrafi ich już nawet przeczytać. – Riddle odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął iść w stronę prowadzących na półpiętro schodów. – Ja zacznę z tej strony, ty zajmij się prawym skrzydłem. Bądź ostrożna.

Nie miała co protestować. To musiała być jego codzienność. Ruszyła więc w swoją stronę i nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało. Zupełnie zapomniała o nieprzytomnym starcu i zajęła się przeszukiwaniem jego biblioteki. Tak jak kiedyś w bibliotece Czarnego Pana, rozglądała się po tytułach, a kiedy coś ją zainteresowało, starannie sprawdzała egzemplarz. Niektóre księgi były więcej niż podejrzane. Po pewnym czasie obejrzała się na Riddle'a i ze złością stwierdziła, że „przerobił" dużo więcej książek od niej. Co prawda tak jak i ona jeszcze nic nie znalazł, jednak mimo to skrzywiła się lekko i zabrała się do dalszego przeglądania.

Ze skupieniem przeglądając następną półkę, nie zauważyła, że nastąpiła na deskę, która zapadła się o kilka centymetrów pod jej ciężarem. Kiedy zerknęła szybko w dół, było już za późno. Coś oplotło się błyskawicznie wokół jej łydki.

– Tom! – ryknęła, ile miała tylko powietrza w płucach.

Był przy niej w ciągu paru sekund. Gdy tylko zobaczył, co się dzieje, jego ramiona błyskawicznie oplotły się wokół jej talii.

– Nie ruszaj się i nie odzywaj.

Było jej coraz zimnej i dziwniej. Ciaśniej. Czarne pędy zaciskały się mocno wokół jej nogi i czuła jakby chciały coś z niej wyssać. Kręciło jej się od tego w głowie.

– Granger, posłuchaj mnie – zaczął szeptem. Poczuła ciepło jego oddechu na szyi. – To są weritiozy złośliwe. Żywią się złymi emocjami. Jedynym sposobem, by się wyzwolić z ich nieprzyjemnego, nie wątpię, uścisku, jest… poczuć się dobrze. Dlatego są tak skuteczne, bo trudno poczuć się dobrze w takiej sytuacji. Jeśli się nie uspokoisz, w końcu dotrą do serca i będzie po tobie. Zrozumiałaś?

Pokiwała głową.

– Twoja szarpanina również jest oznaką tego, że się boisz, twój krzyk nie świadczy o euforii. Reagują na wszystko. – Poczuła jego dłonie na swoim brzuchu. – Naprawdę musisz się uspokoić. Po pierwsze: zamknij oczy – powiedział rzeczowym tonem. Uczyniła, jak nakazał. – Dalej: postaraj się opanować swój oddech.

– Riddle, mam je już prawie na brzuchu – wyszeptała ze strachem.

– Cicho.

– Dlaczego nie atakuje ciebie?

– Hermiono – syknął, odgarniając włosy z jej szyi i znów posyłając przyjemny, gorący podmuch w jej kark. – Ćsiiii.

Bardzo powoli usiadł z nią na posadzce. Legła na nim całym ciałem, mała i struchlała. Jego dłonie, powoli i trochę orientacyjnie, zaczęły gładzić ją po brzuchu, wreszcie masować jej biodra i piersi. Wiedział jak dotykać kobiet i dotykał jej delikatnie i nienapastliwie. Jednak to wciąż nie pomagało.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie działa na to magia? – spytała, wciąż niesamowicie spięta. Wiedziała, co chce zrobić i w tych okolicznościach była w stanie się na to zgodzić, ale sama wiedza, o tym jak powinna zareagować, nie pomagała jej. Chciał, by odpłynęła jego ramionach do krainy szczęśliwości, ale ona za nic nie mogła się rozluźnić. Czuła jak błądziły już wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Było coraz gorzej, coraz zimniej. Przestał ją masować, zamiast tego otulił ją ramionami jak tylko mógł.

– Wdech i wydech – wyszeptał. A jednak to zaczynało trochę działać. – Pamiętasz, prawda? Nie może nam się nie powieść.

Coś w niej zaskakująco drgnęło na te słowa.

Jego twarz znajdowała się zaraz przy jej twarzy, ich policzki stykały się. Miała zamknięte oczy i starała się opanować oddech. Macki były na jej żebrach.

– Zimno, Tom…

Bardzo powoli przekręciła się ku niemu i poszukała jego ust. Sięgnęła dłońmi do jego szyi i pocałowała go, ze strachu, rozpaczliwie, jakby to miał być jej koniec.

Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy zniknęło wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo, tak ją wchłonęło wsysanie ducha z Toma Riddle'a. Kiedy dotarło do niej, że żelazne pędy zniknęły z jej ciała, oderwała się od niego jak oparzona.

Była zdrowo zarumieniona, rozgrzana i zmieszana.

– Dziękuję za pomoc – wydyszała formalnym głosem, unikając jego wzroku. Szybko podźwignęła się na nogi. Chciała ot tak dalej zabrać się do przeglądania. Z założonymi rękoma przyglądał się, jak próbuje przypomnieć sobie co, gdzie i którędy. Dopiero teraz zaczęła się trząść.

– Nie, ty już niczego nie dotkniesz, Granger – wypowiedział, dosłownie odstawił ją od półki i nakierował w stronę schodów w dół. Tak, protestowała.

– Pozdrów i pogłaskaj ode mnie Aluna – zaszydził.

Zeszła na dół, owszem, ale nie skomentowała tego. Tom Riddle był okropny, a ona była coraz bardziej sfrustrowana. I nic nie znalazł, oczywiście, że nic nie znalazł. A to nie było dobrze, ponieważ wciąż nie miała nawet od czego zacząć.

~o~o~o~

Znów starała się go unikać, przez ścianę, co było śmieszne samo w sobie. Denerwowała ją myśl o tym, że nie wie, co robi i kombinuje. Przyglądanie się pewnym jego działaniom było nieznośne i może niedopuszczalne, ale niewiedza o tym, co teraz dokładnie robi, gdzie znika, co knuje, była równie irytująca. Nie mogła tego znieść. Wciąż widziała to oczyma wyobraźni, jak rzuca się na niego i wykrzykuje mu wszystkie swoje obiekcje, jak mu zakazuje, mówi, że nie mu nie wolno, ponieważ ona nie może tego znieść i zaakceptować. I nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Musiało być już po dwudziestej, a on nie wrócił ze sklepu. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy jeszcze szmer rozmów, a to było dość dziwne o tej porze.

Ześlizgnęła się na dół, do sklepu. Stanęła przy progu, musiałby się odwrócić i dobrze przyjrzeć, by dojrzeć ją w ciemności zaplecza.

To, co zobaczyła, zszokowało ją. Riddle stał za wysokim kontuarem, na którym rozłożonych było parę przedmiotów. Stała, obserwując jego rozmowę z nikim innym jak Hepzibah Smith. Widziała ją kiedyś na jakichś starych zdjęciach i dobrze zapamiętała tę twarz. Kobieta przyglądała się rozłożonym na blacie przedmiotom, a Riddle mówił coś półgłosem, prezentując je kolejno. Wreszcie coś wybrała i zapłaciła. Riddle jednak wciąż czarował i dopiero po paru minutach odprowadził kobietę do drzwi, tym samym zamykając cały sklep.

Hermiona wyszła z ukrycia. Wciąż miała gulę w gardle, więc postanowiła ją przełknąć. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów, zanim się odezwała.

– Czego chciała?

– Dlaczego pytasz? – odarł chłodno.

– Jest już późno. Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego zrobiłeś dla niej wyjątek.

Założył ręce na siebie.

– Ta kobieta wydała właśnie trzysta galeonów na jakieś rupiecie, których wartość tkwi nie w użyteczności magicznej, a ładnym wzornictwie. Dla takich klientów robi się wyjątki.

Zrobiło jej się słabo na myśl o innym wyjątku, który mógłby zrobić dla tej kobiety, a potem przypomniało jej się, że jakby nie może i od razu zrobiło jej się tyć lepiej. Prawie się uśmiechnęła. Za tym wszystkim wciąż jednak stało to, że skoro już ją poznał, najpewniej niebawem ją odwiedzi, tak jak wielu innych klientów, nie tylko w poszukiwaniu użytecznych książek, które mógłby nabyć, ale różnorodnych magicznych artefaktów. Tym razem jego poszukiwania miały okazać się więcej niż owocne.

– Jest kolekcjonerką, tak? – spytała nerwowo, nieco nie swoim głosem. Chrząknęła po tym szybko i złapała się za gardło. Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, a ona tylko pokręciła głową.

– Tak. Mówiła, że jest stałą klientką, od wielu lat, dlatego dałem jej _zniżkę_, ale nie widziałem jej tu jeszcze. Burke mógł coś jednak o niej wspominać.

Zamyślił się, a Hermiona wstrzymała oddech.

– Interesuje się medalionami, mówiła…– mruknął pod nosem i drgnął, jakby przyszło mu coś do głowy.

Hermiona pobladła i bez słowa pobiegła na górę.

Riddle patrzył przez chwilę za nią, a jego twarz wykrzywił fatalny uśmieszek. Wrócił się jeszcze, by uporządkować sklep na następny dzień. Czasami, myślał, Granger była rozkosznie oczywista.

~o~o~o~

Harry Potter miał tylko przeżyć do odpowiedniego momentu, a ona… Ona miała przed sobą zbyt wiele, zbyt trudnych wyborów. To nie była tylko kwestia oporu czy ewentualnego bohaterstwa, a decyzji, których skutków nie była w stanie przewidzieć. Mogła uczynić coś, co pod każdym względem mogłoby się wydawać i pewnie byłoby słuszne, ale taka pozornie słuszna decyzja mogła doprowadzić ją do katastrofy.

Zaczynała rozumieć Dumbledore'a z jego większym dobrem i poświęcaniem jednostek. Z jego wiecznym, skrywanym głęboko smutkiem i samotnością przy podejmowaniu trudnych decyzji.

Nie mogła spać tej nocy, znaleźć swojego miejsca. Nie wiedziała, co jej jest, czego jej brakuje, aż w końcu przestała się oszukiwać, że nie wie.

Wstała i poszła tam, gdzie czuła, że było teraz jej miejsce. Ku jej oczekiwaniom, nie natknęła się na żadne zaklęcia chroniące go przed kolejną jej nocną napaścią.

Gdy tylko zbliżyła się wystarczająco, pochwycił pochylającą się nad nim postać i przerzucił ponad sobą, przyszpilając do łóżka. Jego różdżka była przy gardle intruza. Szybko dotarło do niego, kogo ma w swoim uścisku. Hermionę. Przyszła do niego bez niczego. Sama w sobie leżała teraz pod nim i dyszała ciężko, drżąc widocznie pod wpływem jego nawet niedelikatnego dotyku. Był blisko i to wystarczało.

To było przez to, jak teraz na niego patrzyła. Wcale nie czuł, jakby wygrał i gdy znalazła się w zasięgu jego ramion, nagle nie miał ochoty jej niczego udowadniać.

– Co teraz? – spytał, wplatając palce w jej zakręcone sploty. Pod wpływem jego dotyku przymknęła oczy. Przygarnął ją do siebie, by wyczuła jak bardzo jest zadowolony z jej obecności.

Tyle że ona wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy, sięgnęła dłońmi do jego twarzy. Z jakiegoś nieznanego mu bliżej powodu pozwolił jej się wybadać. Zastygł w oczekiwaniu na to, do czego to doprowadzi.

Hermiona dotykała jego twarzy opuszkami palców, a przez jej głowę przepływało setki, różnych myśli. Właściwie chciała przestać robić to, co robiła, ale Tom i jego oczy stały się centrum jej świata, czarną dziurą zasysającą wszystkie nie dotyczące go myśli. Był tak rzeczywisty, a jednocześnie, kiedy znała przyszłość, miała dziwne wrażenie, że patrzy w pustkę. Bała się.

Wreszcie wspiął się na nią, choć wciąż jej nie pocałował. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie śmiał czegoś zrobić. Patrzyła na niego niepoczytalnie, jakby był jedyną istotą we wszechświecie, która ją kiedykolwiek interesowała. Zjeżyły mu się włosy na karku, ponieważ była w tym spojrzeniu nie tylko absolutna determinacja, ale i coś, czego nie rozumiał.

– Granger, przestań – wysyczał. – Przestań zachowywać się, jakbym miał zaraz zniknąć.

W odpowiedzi, najpewniej w ogóle nie słysząc jego słów, oplotła się wokół niego i przycisnęła do siebie tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Desperacko, jakby faktycznie miał zaraz zniknąć. Chwilowo utopił więc twarz w jej włosach, odczuwając coraz większą potrzebę, by to przerwać, ponieważ to było jakieś szaleństwo. Czuł się tak, jakby nie był uprawniony do uczynienia czegokolwiek poza tym, co ona wyznaczała swoimi ruchami.

– Powiedz mi, czego ode mnie chcesz, Hermiono – wyszeptał nieco niecierpliwie, zbity z tropu jej zachowaniem. O dziwo, irytacja, która już dawno powinna dać o sobie znać, przepadła gdzieś bez wieści.

– Żebyś tego nie robił. Żebyś nie rozrywał swojej duszy na kawałki. Żebyś zniszczył pozostałe dwa horkruksy.

– Przecież kiedyś znów wszystko do mnie wróci.

– Tak, wiem – wyszeptała gorzko i odwróciła na chwilę swój wzrok. Zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała mu mówić o tym wielkim „ale", którego sama zbyt dokładnie nie rozumiała.

Powoli, bardzo powoli jego dłoń powędrowała wzdłuż jej uda, prześliznęła się przez jej pośladki i plecy. Miała gładką skórę, a pod wpływem jego delikatnych muśnięć wydawała z siebie ciche jęki, które strasznie go podniecały. Przecież nic prawie nie robił. Nie mógł się więc doczekać, co będzie później.

– Tom – wyszeptała wreszcie w jego szyję, wypuszczając za jednym oddechem znacznie więcej powietrza niż wcześniej. To był początek dłużej wypowiedzi, ale zawiesiła się na razie. Jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się na jej ciele, chcąc zmusić ją, by skończyła zdanie. Odsunęła się nieco, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Znów to coś, czego w żaden sposób nie mógł określić. Wiedział tylko, że nikt nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. – Potrzebuję cię… Ciebie.

Poczuł się jakby ktoś wbił mu kolec w jakieś szczególnie bolesne miejsce. To było dziwne przypomnienie, nie pamiętał już czego. Nie mógł wziąć normalnego oddechu i nagle pojął, że nie weźmie go, jeśli jej nie pocałuje. Co było absurdem. Czuć się tak przez jakieś dwa, śmieszne słowa.

Zobaczył jak zaciska oczy, jakby nagle ją to wszystko zupełnie przerosło. Pomyślał, że jest naprawdę dziwna, ale w tej niemocy jednocześnie tak intensywna, że aż mu się to podobało. Czuł wirującą wokół niej magię szal i dostawał od tego gęsiej skórki. Czuł jak napiera na niego bezradnie, jak czeka, by ją z czegoś uratował.

Przez chwilę unikała go, kiedy szukał jej ust swoimi, jakby ten pocałunek miałby ją zaboleć. Przekręcała głowę z jednej strony na drugą. Kiedy wreszcie złapał jej usta, jakby ocknęła się i pochwyciła swoimi małymi dłońmi jego twarz. Odebrał jej oddech na długo, całując ją mocno i namiętnie. Zdziwił się sam przed sobą, gdy doszło do niego, że sam też jęczy. Zazwyczaj nic nie wyrywało go z ciszy podczas seksu.

Pod jego ustami, w związku z jego zapachem i dotykiem, przez jego siłę, nie miała nad sobą zupełnie żadnej kontroli. Nawet te ogromne pokłady magii, które w niej teraz mieszkały, nie chciały jej posłuchać. Nie wspominając o jej ciele. Do cholery, coś było nie tak nawet z jej umysłem. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, że mogła coś czuć do niego nie tylko dlatego, że ją wmanewrował w to uczucie, a dlatego, że był najwłaściwszą osobą. Nie chciała myśleć, ale myślała.

Oplotła go szczelnie ramionami, owinęła swoje nogi wokół jego bioder i pozwoliła mu robić to, co do niego należało.

– Wiesz, Granger, dobry wybór – odparł wreszcie z nonszalancją. Odchylając głowę, uśmiechnęła się smutno na jego odpowiedź.


	29. Rozdział 29

**Rozdział 29**

Następne dni były jak wyjęte z rzeczywistości. Nie była pewna, czy to był on, mimo że to był on. Ze swoim chłodem, zdystansowaniem, ale i chwilami czułości niemalże, gdy na przykład zachodził ją od tyłu, kiedy stała za ladą sklepu, obejmował, odgarniał włosy i całował w kark, szepcząc coś. Kochała, gdy to robił i była w stanie wtedy niemalże dać się oszukać.

Od tamtej wspaniałej nocy wiedziała, że każde jej następne szczęście jest iluzją, że było lepiej tylko dlatego, że już niebawem wszystko miało się skończyć. Czuła to każdego dnia i na każdym kroku. Więc nie myślała o tym, czerpiąc z tego szczęścia garściami, chwilowo pozwalała sobie na bycie egoistką i śmiała się głośno, kiedy ostentacyjnie zrzucał ją z łóżka w związku z jej ciętym językiem. A potem uśmiechał się z takim podłym zadowoleniem.

Więc nie, nie była nawet zaskoczona, kiedy wszystko tak szybko runęło z hukiem. Dobrze wiedziała, że to się stanie. Był zbyt uparty, zbyt pogrążony w tym, co robił.

Szalenie trudno było jej się pogodzić z myślą, że bez względu na to, co uczyni, Tom Riddle, który był tak wspaniałym stworzeniem, który miał w sobie tyle piękna, potencjału i możliwości, prędzej czy później miał przekształci się w tego opętanego żądzą krwi demona. Bez niej.

Jednak musiała się z tym pogodzić i to szybko, szybciej niż myślała. Nie zdążyła dobrze nasiąknąć jego zapachem, udać, że jest dobrze przyzwoitą ilość razy, by miała czego się przytrzymać, kiedy naprawdę będzie już źle lub kiedy to się dla niej skończy.

Jeden spacer, jedno pytanie i ten dziwny niepokój, kiedy wróciła i niespodziewanie zobaczyła Burke'a za ladą.

- Gdzie jest Tom?

- Jest na górze. Źle się poczuł, a jako że nie choruje, pozwoliłem mu na to. Skoro wróciłaś, to może…

Nie dosłyszała reszty jego słów. Mrugnęła parę razy i właśnie wtedy wybuchł w niej już nie niepokój, a strach. Zawirowało jej w głowie od nagłych, przelotnych wyobrażeń, od ziszczających się możliwości.

- Dobrze, tylko sprawdzę co z nim – rzuciła pospiesznie i nie czekając na odpowiedź Burke'a, popędziła na górę - szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewając się, że go tam zastanie.

Jednak zablokowane magicznymi barierami drzwi, podpowiedziały co innego i wywróciły jej wnętrzności do góry nogami. Zajęło jej trochę czasu dostać się do środka. Myślała, że nerwy zupełnie puszczą jej w trakcie. Wszystkie jej niespokojne noce i ich strachy zdążały do tego dnia. Czuła i wiedziała, teraz, w tej chwili, kiedy pozbywała się tych blokad i pułapek, że za drzwiami nie zastanie nic dobrego.

Wdarła się być może w ostatniej chwili. Stał po środku pokoju. Ciało Hepzibah Smith leżało gdzieś obok, w okropnej, nienaturalnej pozycji. Nie poświęciła temu zbyt wiele uwagi. To on był najważniejszy. Jego oczy utkwione był w medalionie, który tkwił wyciągnięty przed nim w lewej dłoni. Coś zaczynało się wokół niego dziać, wirować i promieniować jasnym światłem. Zamarła zupełnie, by wreszcie ostatkiem tchu wydrzeć się z całej siły.

- Riddle! – Stanęła niebezpiecznie blisko. Podniósł wzrok i wszystko ucichło. Szybko pochwycił medalion i schował go do kieszeni.

Wziął głęboki, bardzo głęboki wdech. Nagle coś wróciło do niego gwałtownie i wbiło w niego. Upadł na kolana i przycisnął dłonie do klatki piersiowej. Mimo że nie wydał z siebie żadnego odgłosu, jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.

Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Przestąpiła parę razy z nogi na nogę. Pochwyciłaby go, gdyby nie to, że wiedziała, co przed chwilą zrobił i co robił.

Gdy na powrót otworzył oczy, były utkwione w niej i było w nich morderstwo.

- Czy ty wiesz co właśnie przerwałaś? – wysyczał powoli, wściekłość wyraźnie słyszalna w jego głosie. Usta miała zaciśnięte, widziała to napięcie w jego mięśniach. Powstrzymywał się, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Tylko na to miał teraz ochotę.

Pokręciła głową i cofnęła się o krok. Podniósł się z kolan i zaraz górował nad nią groźnie. Każdy cal jego przewagi nad nią był odczuwalny jak nigdy.

- Wiesz, prawda? Wytłumacz się, bo przysięgam, jestem o tyle – wyciągnął dłoń z dwoma palcami odmierzającymi niewielki odcinek – od uczynienia ci krzywdy.

Co ona miała mu powiedzieć? Na pewno nie miała zamiaru próbować go przebłagać, korząc się u jego stóp i go przepraszając, przysięgając, że uczyni wszystko…. Nie, Hermiona widząc ten brak skrupułów w jego oczach i to względem niej, nagle poczuła jakby coś z niej opadło. Może klapki z oczu lub przekonanie o swojej mocy, by móc go zmienić, ba! – zniknęła chęci czynienia czegokolwiek w związku z nim.

Tylko ta jedna rozmowa i koniec, powiedziała sobie. Koniec udawania, że to nie jest człowiek bez sumienie, że to ktoś, z kim kiedykolwiek mogłaby być szczęśliwa.

- Nie rozumiesz, że to jest agonia? – zaczęła cichym spokojnym głosem. - Dla ciebie, który nie zostaje w tobie, a trafia do kawałka martwego przedmiotu? To jest zbrodnia, którą w dodatku popełniasz sam wobec siebie. Kiedyś oszalejesz od tego.

Jego zaciśnięte pięści uniosły się nieznacznie. Teraz powstrzymywał się, by nie chwycić jej za gardło i jej nie udusić. Nawet nie drgnęła w miejscu, chcąc go uspokoić swoim pozornym opanowaniem.

- To jest moje życie, Granger, i uczynię z nim, co mi się żywnie podoba. Nie masz nic do tego. Nic. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu, zanim zrobię coś… - nabrał głęboko powietrza - po prostu zejdź mi z oczu.

- Nie.

- Słucham?

- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić. Matko, myślałam, że może to do ciebie doszło.

Roztrzaskał nawet bez pomocy różdżki pół swojego łóżka. Wyładowywał swój gniew. Kiedy pół sekundy później przemówił, znów mówił spokojnie.

- Co, kiedy? – spytał z irytacją i kpiną. - Dlaczego ja ciebie jeszcze za to nie zabiłem? – powiedział, nie przejmując się tym, co ona może o tym myśleć. Podszedł do niej pewnym krokiem i zacisnął dłonie na jej barkach. Nie mogła patrzeć w jego twarz wykrzywioną takim grymasem. - To ja myślałem, że ty zrozumiałaś. To, co zrobiłem w przyszłości, zrobiłem też dlatego, że ty tu byłaś. Zawsze to zrobiłem, rozumiesz? Czegokolwiek nie uczynisz, przyszłość pozostanie niezmieniona. Tłumaczyłem ci.

- Ja to rozumiem – powiedziała cicho.

- Więc co tu do cholery robisz? Dlaczego przerywasz coś, co wiesz dobrze, że i tak się stanie? Dlaczego nie znikniesz mi z oczu w tej chwili, _skarbie_, kiedy mam ochotę co najmniej przetrącić ci kark.

Kolejne uderzenie magii, którą wyładował na czymś za swoimi plecami. Teraz po pokoju unosiło się masa pierza.

Patrzyła przed siebie pozornie niewzruszona. Jak ona miała mu to powiedzieć, jak? Przecież dobrze wiedziała, dlaczego robić takie nonsensowne rzeczy, dlaczego postępuje wbrew logice. Dlaczego tak śmiesznie chce mu pomóc.

- Naprawdę nie chcę, byś to robił i… ja nie mogę zostawić cię teraz samego – mówiła łamiącym się głosem.

- Dlaczego? Powiedz mi dlaczego, Hermiono.

- Nie zobaczysz mnie przez najbliższe pięćdziesiąt lat, jeśli odejdę.

- Myślisz, że będę za tobą tęsknił, jeśli odejdziesz? Że to coś zmieni w moim życiu – wypowiedział zaskakująco jadowicie, aż skręciło ją w środku. - Dowiedziałem się i zobaczyłem już dość. Zwłaszcza w tej chwili. Granger… ciesz się, że cię nie zabiłem. A nie zrobiłem tego tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że masz w przyszłości coś do zrobienia.

- Nie masz tego na myśli.

Jeszcze rano w jego ramionach czuła się jak w niebie. Wszystko było kłamstwem. Jego grą, z nią, okrutną igraszką.

Uniósł jej twarz, jego dłoń zimna i nieprzyjemna w dotyku jak nigdy. Zadrżała z przerażenia. Lord Voldemort. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy to się stało.

- Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie mam _tego_ na myśli, w rozmowie z tobą? Hermiono Granger, wiedz, że jesteś dla mnie niczym więcej jak narzędziem, zabawką, kiedyś trofeum. Prócz tego brudną szlamą i bez względu na wszystko gardzę tobą, wysługuję się tobą. Zachowuję cię przy życiu tylko dlatego, że jesteś pożyteczna. Więc tak, cel uświeca środki. I jakie to piękne… i zabawne, że ty, mimo wszystko, nawet kiedy ci teraz to wszystko mówię, i tak na jedno moje skinienie, choć pozornie przez walkę czy łzy, poddasz mi się. Zawsze tak było, sam widziałem. Nigdy nie byłaś w stanie zaprzeczyć swojej naturze, temu, że należy mi się twoja lojalność i oddanie, ponieważ jestem twoim naturalnym zwierzchnikiem. Jedyną osobą, która może ci pomóc zapanować na sobą i twoją magią... Choć ty oczywiście musiałaś wymyśleć swoje ckliwe powody.

Ostentacyjnie założyła ręce na siebie. Spojrzała na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, z takim bardzo wyraźnym „doprawdy?". Ze złością uniósł jej podbródek i szybko cofnął dłoń, przyglądając się jej, jakby właśnie skaził się czymś obrzydliwym.

- Salazar Slytherin wyłysiałby na samą myśl o tym, że cię tknąłem – powiedział wciąż przyglądając się swojej ręce. Uniósł wzrok. - Jednak nie ma go tu i już nie będzie. Teraz jestem ja i to _ja_ ustalam nowe zasady. - _Ty pieprzony hipokryto_, pomyślała i zaśmiała się gorzko. Mimo wszystko to było śmieszne. Nie miał pojęcia o swoim zakręconym przodku.

- Oświeć mnie, co cię tak bawi.

- Nic a nic, poza tym, że masz największe złudzenia świata – odparła, postępując krok w tył. Zawód, ponieważ zawiodła się na nim, miażdżący jej serce. – nie ma drugiego, który potrafił się okłamywać w tak przekonujący sposób. Najlepsze jest to, że ty tego nie widzisz, pewnie nawet nie jesteś świadomy, że to robisz. Mogę się założyć, że prowadzisz ze sobą długie monologi, w których usprawiedliwiasz swoje działania, odnajdujesz logiczne wyjaśnienie dla wszystkiego i robisz to niemal automatycznie. Jesteś bystry, może genialny, to pewnie nie stanowi dla ciebie problemu.

- Wiesz, ile kobiet sądzi, że je kocham?

Pokręciła do siebie głową, uśmiechając się gorzko.

- Nigdy, nawet przez chwilę nie miałam tego złudzenia. – Wzięła głębszy wdech. Postanowiła zmienić temat. - Masz zamiar stworzyć kolejny horkruks? Kolejny raz rozerwać się na kawałki? – spytała, tylko pozornie głupio.

- Tak.

Widząc ból tak wyraźnie wypisany na jej twarzy, zaśmiał się okrutnie i kontynuował.

- O tak, Granger. Mam zamiar zrobić wszystko to, o czym pamiętasz. Grindelwald został już pokonany. Sama wiesz, że teraz moja kolej.

Spuściła wzrok, zagryzając wargi. Wiedziała, że zabrzmi słabo.

- Nie musisz niszczyć. Jestem równie ciemna co ty i nie robię tego. Nie rozumiesz? Mógłbyś znaleźć sobie inną, lepszą drogę – wyszeptała naiwnie, desperacko.

- Czy ty jesteś skończoną kretynką? Nic nie zmieni tego, co zamierzam zrobić, kim mam się stać. A już na pewno nie ty.

- Tak. Faktycznie. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. To po prostu nie może się zdarzyć.

.. Jestem skończoną, za… szlamowatą kretynką. Nic dziwnego.

Spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma, kiedy po tym tak po prostu skierowała się do drzwi.

- Co robisz? – spytał wyraźnie ze złością.

- Jak to? – warknęła. - To, co chcesz, bym zrobiła. Mam zamiar zniknąć ci z oczu, jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę. Sama znajdę sposób, by wrócić do swojego czasu. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – I już. A jeśli nawet nie, to cóż, znajdę swoje ukrycie, swoje miejsce. Bo na pewno nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak niszczysz siebie. To mnie za bardzo boli – odpowiedziała szczerze.

Odwróciła się od niego. Z prawdziwym zamiarem, by już nigdy go nie oglądać. Znów szła ku drzwiom. Sięgała po klamkę.

-_ Teraz_ nie odejdziesz, suko – wysyczał to z taką ilością jadu, że aż zamarła. – Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy nie patrzył. Choć to był raczej smutny grymas wyrażający pełne zrozumienie. Oczywiście, że tak. On mógł się jej pozbyć, mógł kazać jej odejść, ale to nie mogło być tak, że to ona odchodzi, w ten sposób. Jako szlama, powinna przecież błagać go, by zmienił zdanie. A ona śmiała odwrócić się do niego plecami, powiedzieć, że ma dość. Jemu, dziedzicowi Slytherina, który okazał jej swoją łaskę!

Kiedy odwróciła się z powrotem, jej twarz była nieczytelną maską, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. I Merlinie, gdyby nie to, że była przyzwyczajona do jego mocy latającej wściekle na wszystkie strony, do tego otumaniającego, niewidzialnego dywanu, to może by już się popłakała, padła do jego stóp, prosząc o jego wybaczenie.

Zamiast tego, nie wiedząc dlaczego, znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Miarka się przebrała.

Potem tak po prostu zaczęły latać między nimi klątwy. Jedna za drugą. Była zbyt zmęczona, by mogło ją to wszystko dostatecznie zaboleć. Wczoraj o tej porze tarzali się w łóżku, a teraz szła za innym instynktem, wcielając w życie dokładnie wszystko, czego nauczył jej w przyszłości.

Wiedziała, że nie wygra tej walki i nagle może wcale nie chciała. Nikt jej nie powiedział, że ona nie umrze tu, teraz. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim trafi ją jakaś parszywa klątwa. Był w absolutnym szale po tym, co mu powiedziała.

Rozpieprzył już pół pokoju. Po podłodze walało się mnóstwo odłamków. Poszło lustro, jego łóżko nie istniało… Cholera, naprawdę musiał to wszystko wziąć do siebie. Kątem oka zobaczyła nawet latające kartki i skrzywiła się. Śmieszne, że przez chwilę zatroszczyła się o jego książki.

Z coraz większym trudem unikała jego natarcia. Ona zaczynała się męczyć, on właściwie stał w miejscu i bez trudu odpierał jej ataki. Może powinna użyć czegoś, czego nie mógł jeszcze znać? Tyle że to nie był czas na myślenie nad chronologią zaklęć, to był czas na działanie. Nie wiedziała, że jest tak szybka. Budynek musiał się trząść od ich _zabawy_, jakim cudem nie spróbował wpaść tu jeszcze żaden z właścicieli sklepu?

Coś, jakiś błysk po jej prawej stronie odciągnął jej uwagę. W tej samej chwili jego klątwa uderzyła ją w pierś, straciła oddech i odfrunęła do tyłu, przy okazji zrywając ze sobą coś ze ściany.

Będąc w szoku nie od razu poczuła, co się stało. Dopiero po chwili to do niej doszło.

- Dlaczego to zawsze ja tak kończę? – wyszeptała gniewnie, ale i ze słyszalnym strachem. Zaraz po tym zamknęła oczy. Ból był zamraczający.

Riddle zbliżył się. Nie widziała tego, ale poczuła jego hulającą wokół wściekle magię, która naparła na nią groźnie.

- Zrozumiałaś więc? – wysyczał pochylając się nad nią, dobijając ją do podłogi, bo zastygła w jakieś irytującej, pół leżącej pozycji.

Wydała z siebie przy tym dziwny dźwięk, jakby to ją zabolało, jakby nagle była taka delikatna. Jej wzrok odbiegł gdzieś na bok, a potem wrócił do niego. Wolałby nigdy nie zobaczyć tego w jej oczach. Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, która mocno zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

- Riddle? – wypowiedziała to z takim lękiem, że na jego twarz wdarło się zmieszanie. Skąd się to wzięło? To coś w jej oczach.

Wtedy to zobaczył. Krew. Cała masa krwi wypływająca spod jej pleców. Powiększająca się, przerażająca, zupełnie nie mająca sensu kałuża.

Przez chwilę nie mogło to do niego dotrzeć.

Zerknął na jej twarz. Patrzyła na niego ze strachem. Przecież nigdy się nie bała. Nawet jego.

Zmarszczył brwi, a jego dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do tej kałuży. Wsunął swoją dłoń pod plecy i zamarł.

Nadziała się. Zerwała ze sobą ten hak ze ściany, który wcześniej podtrzymywał ogromne lustro. I on był teraz w niej. A on go jeszcze dopchnął, przyciskając ją do podłogi.

- Wpadka, co, Riddle?

To był cud, że jeszcze oddychała, że jeszcze nie straciła przytomności. Tylko magia mogła utrzymywać ja przy życiu. Nie było innego wyjścia. Kiedy pomyślał o tym ogromie wewnętrznych obrażeń, pogłębiających się z każdą sekundą, pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiło mu się słabo. Odchylił się do tyłu i popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

Hermiona Granger była przerażona, ponieważ umierała. Tak naprawdę. To były jej ostatnie minuty, a prędzej sekundy życia.

- Hermiono – wyszeptał przestraszony. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni. Na nic nie mogła mu się już zdać. Dokonał swego. Jego druga dłoń, cała we krwi, sięgnęła do jej twarzy i policzka. – Wszystko będzie w porządku. – Powiódł zakrwawionymi, drżącymi dłońmi wzdłuż jej ramion, jakby chcąc dodać jej otuchy. – Nie zamykaj oczu i patrz na mnie, dobrze? Musisz na mnie patrzeć.

Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Nie mógł jej stracić, nie wiedział czemu, ale to nie mogło się tak skończyć. Nie teraz. Nie mogła umrzeć. Przecież była mu potrzebna. Później mogła umierać sobie, kiedy i ile razy chciała, ale nie kiedy z nią nie skończył. Jego najcenniejsza zdobycz, jego skarb pluł obficie krwią, a jedyne, co potrafił, to patrzeć prosto w jej przestraszone oczy. Nawet nie mrugnąwszy, nie mógł mrugnąć. Podniósł ją nieco. Był tak wściekły na siebie. Łzy płynęły z jej oczu i widział, że strasznie cierpi, że nie może nabrać powietrze. Najpewniej miała przebite któreś płuco. Jej ostatnie chwile miały być mordęgą w jego ramionach.

- Tom…

- Tak? – spytał, brzmiał zdezorientowanie, miał minę, jakby trochę nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

- Nie wiesz, co sobie postanowiłam na długo, zanim tu przybyłam…

- Co? – Trzymał ją i naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego tak drżą mu ręce. Od napięcia najpewniej. To miało się stać za chwilę, lada moment miała przestać oddychać. A przecież nie mogła.

- Przyrzekłam sobie, że kiedyś jednak powiem ci te dwa słowa.

Na chwilę odzyskała jeszcze odrobinę sił. Strasznie się bała, że odpłynie w trakcie, ale jednocześnie miała w sobie dość ślizgońskiej determinacji. Wielu ludziom wystarczała przecież siła woli, czyż nie? Jej też mogła, zwłaszcza kiedy robiło się coraz ciemniej, coraz ciężej. Tyle że to były chyba dwa najtrudniejsze słowa w jej życiu. Może zwyczajnie nie była z tych prawdziwie odważnych.

Tom pochylił się ku niej, widząc, że to się kończy. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było szerokie otworzenie oczu, kiedy szepnęła mu do ucha:

_- Avada Kedavra…_

Poczuła ciężar, najstraszliwszy ciężar, który przygniótł ją do podłogi i gdyby miała siłę wrzasnąć, wrzasnęłaby. Już nie miała po co tego przedłużać. Więc to nie było tak, że on miał ją pociągnąć za sobą, ale to ona jego, wywracając całą przyszłość do góry nogami. Tak myślała, powoli przestając myśleć. Zamknęła oczy i jeszcze przygarnęła go do siebie. W sumie dobrze się stało. Pozabijali się. Nie musiała znosić żadnej innej, nieprzewidzianej wersji zdarzeń.

- Idioci. – Usłyszała, popadając w ciemność. Choć mógł to być tylko jej przedśmiertny omam.

~o~o~o~

- Idioci. – Salazar zbliżył się do dwójki martwych dzieciaków i westchnął teatralnie. – A poza tym byłem pewien, że powie mu coś zupełnie innego. Miała tupet, dziewczyna, nie powiem.

- Sal, nie jestem przekonana co do tego wszystkiego – mruknęła Rowena, przysiadając koło martwej parki. Oczywiście tak, by krwią nie ubrudzić sobie sukienki.

- Ty zajmij się chłopakiem, ja zajmę się dziewczyną – powiedział, jakby w ogóle nie dosłyszał jej uwagi.

- Może na odwrót? To w końcu twój pęd? Mimo że, o dziwo, całkiem przystojny. – Poklepała Riddle'a po policzku.

Slytherin nie przejął się oczywiście. On dobrze wiedział, kto tu wygrywa w konkursie piękności.

- Nie, złotko. – Nagle był piekielnie poważny, niemal przejęty. – To ja ją zabezpieczyłem przed tą katastrofą, nie ty. Zajmij się ściąganiem jego duszy. Ja się zajmę tym hakiem i… całą resztą.

Rowena bez słowa ściągnęła Toma z Hermiony i skupiwszy się zaczęła ściągać coś dłońmi z przestrzeni. Dwie jasne kule zaczęły budować się wokół jej dłoni.

- Ściągnąć też z pierścienia i pamiętnika? – spytała od niechcenia.

Slytherin zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Nie, tamte zostaw.

Rowena westchnęła. Robiła jedną z najbardziej spektakularnych rzeczy na świecie, wskrzeszała kogoś, a wyglądała jedynie na znudzoną i zirytowaną. Sięganie, choćby nawet swoją mocą za Próg nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych uczuć, zwłaszcza, że to tam było jej miejsce od ponad tysiąca lat.

Salazar w tym czasie miał trochę brudnej roboty. Zdematerializował hak, który tkwił w jej plecach. Uleczył i zasklepił jej rany, wzdrygając się przy tym nieco. Bardziej w duchu. Tamten Salazar nie mógł mieć jeszcze pojęcia, jak bardzo namącił. Z tego, co pamiętał, buszował teraz gdzieś na północy Syberii, próbując zasklepić szczelinę czasoprzestrzenną przy pomocy bandy zdezorientowanych i chutliwych sukkubów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. To była zabawa. Jedna z lepszych.

Podniósł Hermionę i przyjrzał się dziewczynie, której zaraz miał wrócić życie. Gdyby nie miał Roweny… Ale miał. Podniósł szybko wzrok ku kobiecie swojego życia… i śmierci, która teraz bardzo dzielnie radziła sobie z ciałem i duszą jego odległego potomka. Kochał ją tak bardzo, kiedy tamten chłopak, którego z kolei przywracała właśnie do życia, nigdy nie miał pokocha

tej zacnej, brązowowłosej wiedźmy, spoczywające teraz bezwładnie w jego ramionach. I z tym akurat nie mógł nic zrobić. Dziwne uczucie zalęgło się w nim w związku z tym. To musiało być coś na granicy współczucia, żalu i zwyczajnej złości, choć w odpowiednio lekkiej, salazarowej wersji.

- Niech będzie nieprzytomny – powiedział. - Najpierw trzeba załatwić sprawę z Granger. Wyjaśnić jej wszystko.

- Domyślam się – odparła Rowena. Wyglądała na nieco strudzoną i złą, ale oczywiście nie mogła tego mu okazać. Porzuciła dość niedelikatnie ciało Riddle'a i przestąpiła nad nim z gracją.

- Żyje, jest nieprzytomny. Zadowolony?

Nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał się Hermionie. Rowena przewróciła oczyma i przykucnęła nad dziewczyną, tuż obok niego.

- O czym myślisz? - spytała.

- To zabawne – zaczął zupełnie poważnie . - To w nim powinienem odnajdywać siebie, ale młody Marvolo wydaje mi się dziwnie obcy, odległy. Natomiast w tej dziewczynie dostrzegam dziwne odbicie własnych… - Urwał, może nie chcąc mówić tego Rowenie, mimo że przecież wiedziała o nim wszystko, mogła się domyślić… W końcu to on ją zabił. - W Gryfonce. W szlamie – mruknął pod nosem.

Rowena przyjrzała się najpierw dziewczynie, a potem Salazarowi zupełnie bez aprobaty.

- Matko, co z nami nie tak. Budzę ją – syknął wreszcie, podrywając się na równe nogi, mając na myśli oczywiście znacznie więcej niż zwykłe budzenie.

Hermioną targnęły dwa wstrząsy: najpierw żółty, potem fioletowy. Coś wślizgnęło się do jej ust i nastąpił kolejny, różowy rozbłysk. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się bardziej rześko. Oboje z Roweną spojrzeli po sobie. Powrót Riddle'a do życia był niezauważony, ale to…

- Sal, mówiłeś, że on nie zrobił jej krzywdy, kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył, mimo że powinien. Dlaczego?

Wciąż była nieprzytomna, jak Riddle. Oboje przyglądali jej się, każde coś tam sobie kontemplując.

Slytherin spojrzał uważnie na Rowenę i pociągnął dłonią po swojej długiej bródce. Zaraz jednak wpadł na swój pomysł, mruknął coś jak „już wiem dlaczego" i przystąpił do działania.

Kolejne jasne światło wyszło z jego różdżki i wpierw powędrowało do nieprzytomnej Hermiony, potem do Toma, wreszcie oplatając się wokół ich postaci, łącząc ich najsilniejszą więzią, jaka mogła powstać między dwojgiem ludzi.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego – mruknęła Rowena, wpatrując się ślepo przed siebie.

- Zrobiłem – odparł dumnie.

- Nie miałeś prawa.

- Daj spokój. Zadziałało, co znaczy niewiele więcej jak to, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Ale ty jej o tym powiesz, powinna wiedzieć. On nie musi. – Skinął na Riddle'a.

Tymczasem Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Czuła czyjeś dłonie na sobie. Obróciła twarz. Rowena. Z drugiej strony Salazar. Nawet nie musiała o nic pytać. Żyła. Dzięki nim. Nie to ją interesowało.

- Tom?

- Żyje.

Zacisnęła powieki.

- Zabicie go nie było ostatnią rzeczą w moim życiu ot tak.

- On musi żyć. Kiedy wrócisz do swojego czasu, możesz robić sobie, co chcesz. Wiesz już, że możesz to zrobić. Jednak teraz wszystko musi wrócić na swoje miejsce. No chyba, że chcesz zniszczyć rzeczywistość. Chyba nie chcesz mieć na sumieniu całego istnienia, prawda?

Pokręciła głową. Wracała do życia, do tego życia i nagle nie była pewna, czy chce. Łzy napływały jej powoli do oczu. Usiadła i pokręciła głową, która chwilę potem opadła ze zmęczenia. Przetarła oczy i spojrzała na Toma, przy którym kucał Slytherin i coś robił. Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Dobrze było żyć, a jednocześnie życie było tyloma rzeczami, które nie były dobre.

- Nie mam siły – mruknęła.

- Jednak masz do zrobienia jeszcze parę rzeczy, zanim będziesz mogła odpocząć.

Rowena podeszła do niej, pomogła się podnieść i zamknęła ją w swoim pełnym współczucia i wsparcia objęciu. Hermiona wtuliła się, nagle bardzo tego potrzebując. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. Przed chwilą znów straciła życie, tym razem ciągnąć go za sobą. Zabiła go. Na nic.

Była tak skołowana i zmęczona tym wszystkim, że nie potrafiła robić już nic innego jak tylko płakać. Wspomnienie bólu, który jeszcze zbyt wyraźne tlił się w jej ciele, dawało jej w kość. Rowena pochyliła się i zaczęła szeptać jej do ucha wszystko to, co teraz miało się stać, a ona płakała jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy wyjaśniła jej, co robi teraz Salazar, drgnęła i wstrzymała oddech. Kiedy powiedziała, co zrobił chwilę przed jej przebudzeniem, zacisnęła mocniej palce na jej ramionach. Widziała jak Slytherin pochyla się nad wciąż nieprzytomnym Tomem, teraz jej mężem, do cholery, i rozpoczyna coś strasznego.

W końcu zdołała się jako tako otrząsnąć. Jakimś cudem. Intuicyjnie wiedziała, że ich czas tutaj jest ograniczony. Na pewno nie mieli go tyle, by sterczeć tu i patrzeć jak płacze. Wyczuwała w ich ruchach ten lekki pośpiech.

- Hermiono, w porządku? – Rowena ujęła delikatnie jej twarz. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Ravenclaw wcale nie jest taką zimną suką, jak myślała. Była rozsądną suką. Jej wzrok powędrował ku Tomowi, który wciąż był nieprzytomny. Pokiwała głową. Potem jej spojrzenie napotkało to Salazara. Ten wcale nie był tak wyluzowany, jak sądziła. Był niebezpiecznym, nieodpowiedzialnym dupkiem. To wszystko było także jego winą. To on ją tu rzucił, w ręce Toma Riddle'a.

Oczywiście, w starym Slytherinie nie można by znaleźć niczego takiego jak wyrzuty sumienia. Stał z założonymi rękoma, przytupując nogą na Rowenę. Pewnie w swoim życiu i nie-życiu robił znacznie gorsze rzeczy.

- Hermiono – powiedziała Rowena, znów przywołując jej uwagę. – Wiesz co masz teraz zrobić, tak?

Hermiona zawiesiła się na chwilę i popatrzyła na nich.

- Czy mi się zdaje, czy wy także cofnęliście się w czasie? – spytała nagle, zaskakując samą siebie tym pytaniem.

- Słusznie, nie wiem, jak do tego doszłaś, ale masz rację. Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się z tobą 4 grudnia 1998 roku.

- Możecie mnie ze sobą zabrać, kiedy z tym skończę?

- Nie będziemy musieli.

Teraz zbliżył się do niej Salazar i zamiast jej to zwyczajnie powiedzieć, wyszeptał jej to do ucha. Zadrżała nieznacznie pod wpływem jego dotyku. Rowena jedynie westchnęła z rezygnacją.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Stwierdziła jednak, że musi jeszcze coś zrobić. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała, co stało się dosłownie przez chwilą.

- Chcę jeszcze z nim porozmawiać.

- I tak nie będzie pamiętał.

- Wiem, ale to nie dla niego. To dla mnie. Możecie już iść, jeśli chcecie. Dam sobie radę.

- Oczywiście, że dasz – mruknął Salazar. Musnął dłonią kosmyk jej włosów i zniknął bez pożegnania. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, odwróciła się ku Rowenie, która chyba miała jej coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Uprzedziła ją.

- Dlaczego, kiedy wreszcie ja wyszłam zwycięsko z czegoś, czuje się nagle jak… gówno?

Rowena spojrzała na nią nagle zupełnie inaczej.

- Przegrana nigdy nie jest przyjemna, ale kto powiedział, że zwycięstwo nie potrafi być gorsze?

- Ale dlaczego czuje się, jakbym robiła coś potwornego?

- Bo jest wszystkim. Wszystkim – powtórzyła i Granger nagle wiedziała, że ma też na myśli zupełnie kogoś innego. Rowena wróciła do niej wzrokiem. - Dlatego powiedz mu, nawet jeśli na to nie zasługuje, nawet jeśli ma zapomnieć.

I zniknęła.

Hermiona powoli klęknęła przed Tomem. Strasznie trzęsły się jej ręce i czuła się chyba najgorzej na świecie. Zupełnie nic nie widziała przez łzy. Dotknęła jego twarzy i przejechała dłonią po jego policzku. Matko, jak on był nieprzyzwoicie przystojny. Powinni gdzieś zamykać takich ludzi, by nie dręczyli innych swoim widokiem.

- _Ennervate!_

Otworzył oczy i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. Od razu patrzył wprost na nią, próbując pojąć, co się stało. Dobrze pamiętał, gdzie był jeszcze przez chwilą i że go zabiła. A potem była cała masa zamieszania, sam nie wiedział z czym. Co to było tam, po drugiej stronie…

- Zabiłaś mnie, suko. - Usłyszała i sama nie wiedząc czemu, uśmiechnęła się. Smutno.

- A jesteś martwy, Riddle?

Sięgnął do swojej twarzy i złapał jej dłoń, która wciąż dotykała jego policzka.

- Co zrobiłaś?

- Nie ja.

Spuściła wzrok, a on rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby szukając kogoś, przeczuwając, że ktoś tu był. Po chwili jego wzrok spoczął na niej. Hermiona zadrżała. Był nie tylko zdziwiony, ale i strapiony.

- Dlaczego płaczesz?

- Bo mam ze trzy minuty.

Nie spytał na co. Prawie się domyślał. Pochyliła się i wpiła w niego ustami. Bała się, że ją odepchnie, ale on przyciągnął ją do siebie i odpowiedział na jej rozpaczliwy pocałunek. Zarzuciła mu ręce wokół szyi i przylgnęła do niego jak tylko mogła. Riddle jedną rękę oplótł wokół jej talii, a dłoń drugiej położył z tyłu jej głowy. Hermiona czuła, że grzęźnie i zapada się. Nie mogła przestać. Bycie w jego ramionach było najwspanialszą ze wszystkich rzeczy, zwłaszcza, kiedy odpowiadał na jej pasję z taką samą pasją. Był też rzeczą najstraszliwszą, kiedy zmierzyć cenę tych ostatnich sekund w jego objęciu.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie – wyszeptał, tak samo jak ona łapiąc oddech. Zamarła i zapłakała bezgłośnie, już nie w jego usta, a w szyję. Trzymał ją mocno, ale nie posesywnie, tak jak zwykł. Po prostu przytrzymywał ją w miejscu, przy sobie.

Oderwała się od niego w panice i to było jak obdzierać się z własnej skóry. Wiedziała, że niedługo najpewniej znów go zobaczy, ale to nie o nią tu chodziło. Spoglądał na nią tak, jak chyba nigdy na nią patrzył.

Pochwyciła jego dłonie i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Stanowczo, tak by nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że może odwrócić wzrok. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Tomie Riddle'u – zaczęła ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Jeśli to jedyna szansa, by ci to powiedzieć…

- Kim jesteś? – spytał nagle, marszcząc brwi.

Otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Ścisnęło ją w środku i niebezpiecznie zakręciło jej się w głowie. Jasny błysk rozświetlił komnatę i odrzucił ją od niego, karząc się wynosić. Tom opadł bezwładnie na posadzkę. Zaklęcie Slytherina zaczęło działać.

Ryczała jak głupia. Nie zdążyła. Kurwa, nie zdążyła, a w dodatku, jeśli sama nie chciała zniknąć, musiała opuścić to miejsce i to natychmiast. Wyciągnęła rękę ku jeszcze jednej rzeczy, która nie miała prawa tu być, a którą ona wolała ocalić od zniknięcia. Otwierając drzwi, widziała jeszcze kątem oka jak wszystko w jego sypialni wraca na swoje miejsce, zmienia się, tak jakby nigdy jej tam nie było. Chyba w ostatniej chwili jedna _Ontologia_ _Magiczna_ wpadła do jej wyciągniętej dłoni i Hermiona zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Długo biegła, a kiedy przestała biec i jasne rozbłyski opuściły nie tylko jego pokój, ale i całą ulicę, wszystkie te miejsca, z którymi miała styczność, gdzie zostawiła swój ślad, zmieniając otoczenie i umysły ludzi (siła zaklęcia była ogromna), przestała biec i padła na jakiś bliżej nieokreślony kawałek trawnika. Siedziała, kurczowo zaciskając palce na tej głupiej książce, która w przyszłości miała odwrócić jego uwagę od prawdy, a jej dać parę miesięcy zarówno bólu, jak i względna bezpieczeństwa. Jedna teoria o wspólnym źródle magicznym miała wystarczyć.

~o~o~o~

Zatarła więc za sobą ślad, zrobiła dokładnie to, co miała zrobić. Została tylko Arlene Bennett, blondynka o przeciętnej urodzie, która gdzieś tam mu przemknęła, która była i zniknęła, jak wielu. Nic nigdy nie znacząc. Tom Riddle eksperymentował z jakimś zaklęciem i miał niewielki wypadek. Będzie musiał spróbować z tym horkruksem raz jeszcze. Wiedza, którą posiadł dzięki niej została, choć nie mógł teraz jej uzyskania zawdzięczać Hermionie, a sobie. Właściwie sam sobie był nauczycielem. To miał mu powiedzieć Shukishi za parę lat, przeczuwając prawdę, choć nie rozumiejąc jej czy właściwiej – również jej nie pamiętając.

Wszystko okazało się w pewien sposób przerażająco proste, a jednocześnie niemożliwe do poznania wcześniej. Musiało się potoczyć swoim rytmem. Tak jak zawsze się potoczyło. Luna tak mówiła, czyż nie? Że coś zawsze się działo, kiedy nie było od tego ucieczki. Zabawne, że nigdy nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Może trzeba było.

Ich magia nie była tożsama, nie pochodziła z jednego źródła. On miał tak pomyśleć, ponieważ była właśnie w drodze do Shukishiego. Miała mu dać tę cholerną _Ontologię Magiczną_, której Shukishi wcale nie był pierwszym właścicielem, a Tom miał ją kiedyś w pewnym sensie nie ukraść, a odzyskać. Hermiona miała uprzedzi

Shukiskiego, żeby nie zabijał tego młodzieńca, który zjawi się za kilka lat. Poprosi jak najmocniej będzie potrafiła, by jej wysłuchał, zakodował, a potem zapomniał o niej. Dla ich wspólnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Shukishi się zgodzi, ale to musiało jej się przecież udać, skoro to działało w przyszłości. Szła przez świerkowy, japoński las zupełnie bez lęku, przynajmniej bez _tego_ lęku, wciąż układając to sobie w głowie. To nie była łatwa, bo strasznie pogmatwana prawda.

Działanie Sarsamossa Isenio już rozumiała. Przecież noc po tym, kiedy okazał się Markiem, poszła po myśloodsiewnię, wyciągnęła z niej swoje wspomnienie o tym, jak pieprzył ją pod ścianą celi, a potem włożyła jego zapamiętane słowa w swoje usta. Wiedziała, że inkantacja niczym się nie różni. Zrobiła dokładnie to samo co on. Był jej, jak długo żyła.

A ta magia, którą wirowała w powietrzu, kiedy się kochali. To nie tylko było Sarsamossa Isenio. To była ich niedopełniona małżeńska więź, która wisiała nad nimi przez cały czas. On był jej mężem i spotkał swoją żonę, która nie była jeszcze jego żoną. Dobrze pamiętała, że to działało bardziej na nią. To ona była wybrykiem, czymś, co miało zostać okiełznane, w tym przypadku w końcu zamienione w jego żonę. Ale gdyby nie to, pewnie byłaby już martwa. Widząc ją po raz pierwszy, nie zawahałby się jej zabić, jej, brudnej szlamy i przyjaciółki Pottera. Nie byłoby tego wszystkiego.

Jednocześnie, właśnie dlatego nigdy nie bolało jej tak, jak powinno. Dlatego nie zniszczył jej jego Cruciatus, dlatego była w stanie w ogóle z nim wytrzymać. Tylko dlatego, że na pewien pokrętny sposób był jej mężem i tak naprawdę nieświadomie nie chciał jej krzywdzić.

Czuła narastające mdłości. Po tych wszystkich godzinach ogromnego wysiłku i zacierania za sobą śladu, siedziała w jakimś francuskim hotelu i płakała. Ze zmęczenia, z żalu, przez własną głupotę. Przez miłość, która potrafiła nawet z niej, Hermiony Granger, najmądrzejszej wiedźmy swojego pokolenia (teraz nawet może i dwóch) zrobić kompletną idiotkę.

Wbrew logice potrafiła wierzyć w to, że _to_ jest możliwe. Ich życie. Razem. Wiedziała, że nie zmieni go. Tom Riddle nie był kimś podatnym na wpływy. Był twardy jak skała, jakby urodził się już w pełni ukształtowany. Nie widziała więc sensu w zmienianiu go, w pewien przewrotny sposób lubiła go takim, jakim był.

Hermiona Granger chciała dać mu wybór, nie dopuścić by popełnił te same błędy. Nie udało się. Musiały być popełnione. Ponieważ ona zawsze była w jego przeszłości, zawsze próbowała to zrobić i nigdy jej się nie udawało. Zawsze wymazywała jego pamięć i każdy ślad po sobie. Nie było innej rzeczywistości, świata, w którym sprawy mogły potoczyć się lepiej.

Była jednocześnie ofiarą jak i sprawczynią tego całego zamieszania. Mdliło ją na samą myśl. Wolała mieć przyczynę i skutek, a jej życie to była ta cholerna pętla czasowa i okrutne spełnianie się.

Można by rzec, że byli na siebie skazani. Nigdy nie mieli wyboru. Rowena i Salazar mieli rację. Historia. Czas sam w sobie. I oni, dwie potężne jednostki, bez których świat nigdy nie byłby taki sam. Nawet ich śmierć nie była możliwa, bo zawsze ktoś musiał się wtrącić. No, na przykład tych dwoje. Dwa, idące razem przez wieki upierdliwce – Slytherin i Ravenclaw.

Najlepsze było to, że wszystko było jeszcze przed nią. Przed nimi. Nie mogła tu zostać. Musiała wrócić, oczywiście. Musiała wrócić tego samego dnia, bo bez niej jej przyjaciele mogliby zginąć. Nie mogła wiedzieć, co Lord Voldemort zrobi pod jej nieobecność, czy się nie zemści.

Zastanawiała się też, co właściwie pokazał i powiedział mu wtedy Salazar? O tym założyciele jej nie poinformowali. Więc czy Riddle zobaczył wtedy prawdę? Teraz skłonna by była jednak uznać, że jeśli nawet, musiało to być przedstawione tak, by nie narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo. Voldemort na pewno nie wiedział wszystkiego, choć musiał sobie przypomnieć, że była już kiedyś, próbowała zmienić jego przyszłość - jego życie, nie jego.

Wtedy ją to uderzyło, bo teraz to mogło już do niej dojść. Widok Voldemorta, który najpierw naprawił wszystkie zniszczenia w zdemolowanym pokoju, który przez moment wydawał jej się niedorzecznie bezsilny i który powiedział jej, że jego miejsce jest przy nim.

Zaraz po tym przyszło do niej jedno zdanie, wypowiedziane po tym, jak się kochali.

_I to się nie zmieni, bo ja się nie zmienię. Nawet gdyby ktoś chciał cofnąć czas i spróbować ze mną jeszcze raz, nic by to nie dało, rozumiesz? Nic._

Słowa Roweny.

_Jesteś już jego, Hermiono. Jest tym mężczyzną, który wypełni twoje życie, do którego wszystko zawsze będzie się sprowadzać._

Znów słowa Voldemorta.

_Powód jest jeden._ _To zdrada, Hermiono. Zdrada, która zapisuje się w człowieku i powoduje nim, nawet kiedy nie ma pamięci._

Dalej:

_Kiedy wreszcie to się wypełni i zrozumiesz wszystko, Granger, kiedy zrozumiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś, dlaczego byłaś, dlaczego będziesz… Kiedy będziesz w stanie zobaczyć to tak jak ja…_

Było jej słabo. Wiedział. Pamiętał. Cholerny Slytherin musiał mu to przypomnieć. Pewnie nie wszystko, ale 4 grudnia 1998 roku musiał cofnąć swoje zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć.

Nabrała powietrza i zaciskając szczękę, wycelowała w siebie różdżkę. Jedyne, co jej pozostawało, to odwrócić teraz to zaklęcie, które rzuciła na nią Bellatriks, wydobyć się z tej koszmarnej rzeczywistości i wrócić do roku 1999. Salazar powiedział jej formułę. Jeszcze przez tę parę sekund roku 1945 dobrze wiedziała, co robić.


	30. Rozdział 30

**Rozdział 30**

Widział już jej nadciągający upadek. Chciał, by upadła tuż przed nim. Idąc może po części za sugestią Slytherina, dokładał starań, żeby się w nim zakochała. Posiadanie tej przewagi nad nią – nie tylko magicznej, ale i międzyludzkiej - napełniało go dodatkową satysfakcją. I to było nawet zabawne – jak szybko ta uparta i wyszczekana wiedźma miękła w jego objęciu.

Odwrócił twarz do ognia.

Hermiona Granger pod jego panowaniem stała się czymś zupełnie innym - i nie tylko dla siebie samej czy jej przyjaciół. Dla niego też. Szczerze mówiąc, stała się dla niego kimś więcej niż ktokolwiek dotąd. Mogła to być zasługa tej wspaniałej, pierwszorzędnej ciemności, zaczynającej się już na moment przed jej ciałem i chwilę przed jego dłonią na jej plecach. Kusiła go do siebie, sprawiając, że czuł się w jej towarzystwie niemal tak dobrze jak w swoim własnym. Mógł igrać także i z jej magią i nie napawała go ona szyderczym śmiechem, o nie, budziła w nim podziw i zachłanność. Nie raz miał ochotę wyrwać, wyssać to wszystko z jej ciała, ale potem zwykła przychodzić refleksja – po co, jeśli ta kobieta już wkrótce miała być zupełnie jego?

Mógł się zgodzić, tak, od biedy mógł się zgodzić, że jest kobietą, którą byłby w stanie znieść w dłuższej perspektywie czasu. Ba! Nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby towarzyszyła mu już zawsze.

Czasem, kiedy uprawiali seks, patrzyła na niego tak, najpewniej zupełnie nieświadomie, że zdawało mu się, że chyba wie, o co chodzi w tej miłości. To były te chwile, gdy oboje dochodzili i jej oczy otwierały przed nim nowe przestrzenie. Nie chciała spuścić czy odwrócić oczu i on nie mógł ich odwrócić, mając ochotę pogryźć się z tym, co wyrażało jej spojrzenie. Raz jeden - ponad wszystko. Nie był pewien, czy to nie był sen, to wspomnienie, ponieważ nie potrafił go przyporządkować czasowo – widok Hermiony Granger, która płacze i stara się mu to powiedzieć, a potem znika. Raz jeszcze.

Zacisnął pięści.

Wciąż jedna z cel chowała truchło Bellatriks. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miał ochotę jeszcze pokazać jej, co myśli o tej zdradzie. Nieważne, że nie żyła. _To_ wciąż miało twarz, której teraz szczerze nienawidził. Naprawdę pokrzyżowała mu klany. Zrobiła coś, czego nie przewidział, a powinien. Powinien pamiętać tę czerwoną sukienkę. Powinien nie pozwolić Granger oddalić się samej ze Snape'em. Ten jego najcenniejszy (choć nie najwierniejszy) sługa omal życiem nie przypłacił tego, że zostawił ją wtedy samą. Nie chciał słyszeć jego tłumaczeń, że nie mógł targać jej do swojego laboratorium. To była również jego wina.

Wiedział jednak, że nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie uczynił jej Ministrem Magii. To miał być żart, który miał śmieszyć tylko jego. Teraz, w dniu, który nastał, miał świadomość, że popełnił błąd, bo uzależniając ją od siebie, też się od niej jakoś uzależnił. Wraz z jej zniknięciem mógł przecież runąć cały jego misternie ułożony plan, który zapewniał mu dość bezpieczną, bezwysiłkową, a zarazem interesującą drogę dojścia do władzy. Jeśli miałaby nie wrócić – myślał, zaciskając pięści - będzie musiał powrócić do swoich wcześniejszych założeń i metod.

Ale to nie mogłoby się stać. Przecież musiała wrócić. Inaczej nic, łącznie z tym, co powiedział i pokazał mu Slytherin, nie miałoby sensu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Slytherin w dużej mierze go okłamał. Jego słowa były niewyraźne. Jakby nie chciał naprawdę przekazać mu żadnych konkretnych informacji, a jedynie namieszać w głowie, pokpić sobie trochę ze swojego potomka, który miał jeszcze życie i świat w garści. Bo czy gdyby nie przeprowadziliby tej rozmowy, postąpiłby z Granger dokładnie tak, jak postąpił? Nie, chyba nie do końca. Może faktycznie nieco za bardzo zasugerował się tą gadką o miłości. Ale dlaczego Slytherin miałby chcieć pokrzyżować mu plany, wmawiając mu, że Hermiona Granger jest ważna? Co złego miałoby być w tym, że on miałby nad nią tę przewagę i mógł korzystać z uczucia, którym go darzyła? Czy Hermiona Granger miała być ważna jako źródło jego upadku?

Szybko i ze złością odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. Nigdy. To przecież nie mogłoby być prawdą, a i tak wymsknęło się jego myślom.

- Skurwysyn – syknął w przestrzeń, nie wiedząc, do kogo właściwie kieruje to przekleństwo.

Powoli, powoli docierała do niego jego chwilowa bezradność. Oczywiście, nie słyszał w myślach słowa bezradność, jedynie trochę ją odczuwał.

Tymczasem, innym, bocznym torem, przyszło mu coś do głowy. Zerwał się od stygnącego śniadania, szybko przywdział swoje nowe, służbowe szaty i wpadł do kominka.

~o~o~o~

Po drodze wymijał pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy bez względu na to, czy faktycznie nimi byli, czy ich udawali, wymijali go szerokim łukiem, przeważnie udając, że go nie widzą. Tak czy siak wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest kimś, komu lepiej nie stawać na drodze. Nikt nie śmiał podważać jego kompetencji, zastanawiać się nad tym, kim on właściwie jest. Był naturalnym liderem, nawet jako doradca pani Minister wzbudzał ogromny szacunek i dystans.

Wszedł do magicznej windy i wcisnął guzik poziomu minus trzy, gdzie mieściły się Archiwa. Nie miał dostępu do Działu Strzeżonego Archiwów, bo kto go miał, ale o ile dobrze pamiętał za przyznawanie wejściówek odpowiadała Helga Jones. Czego można się spodziewać po pracownicy z Archiwów? To był chyba gatunek gorszy od bibliotekarek. Wzorowa pracownica w okularach i staromodnych szatach o przetartych rękawach - zupełnie nieprzekupna, ale pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o dotyku mężczyzny. To rozwiązywało jego problem. Wysiadając z windy, poprawił krawat i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

No i tak, faktycznie, wejście do Archiwów nie był problemem. Problemem było pozbycie się tej nadgorliwej i rozochoconej wiedźmy, która musiała pochwalić się sekretami, które wyczytywała z akt w przerwach między powieściami Jane Austen, i która musiała postreszczać mu z zapałem _zadziwiające_ sposoby porządkowania i zabezpieczania stosów pergaminów. Tak, było mało tak pasjonujących rzeczy.

Ciekawiło go, czy też nikt nigdy przedtem nie wpadł na to, by tak się tu dostać. A może i wpadł, ale nie był _nim,_w związku z czym nie zadziałało. Jakkolwiek krążył gdzieś między rzędami niezwykle wysokich regałów z tysiącami zwojów na każdym. Nie zadziałało przywołanie odpowiedniego pergaminu, pewnie były odpowiednio skomplikowanie pooznaczane. Jones leżała gdzieś nieprzytomna, czekając na to, aż wróci i zmodyfikuje jej pamięć. Szukał roku, kiedy znalazł rok, zaczął szukać półki z odpowiednim miesiącem, potem dniem. Wreszcie znalazł 17 września 1979. I oczywiście, nie było jej wśród tych nazwisk. Przeklął.

Przez piętnaście minut krążył bez celu. Wrócił do Jones. Ocucił ją. Zadał odpowiednie pytania, nie udając już miłego. Nie było łatwo – okazała się zaskakująco uparta. Wreszcie udzieliła mu odpowiedzi, kiedy wprost zagroził jej śmiercią. Westchnął z odrazą, wreszcie odrywając się od tej paskudnej istoty. Wyszedł z Archiwów. Przeszedł na drugą stronę korytarza do niewielkich drzwi, tuż za biurkiem kobiety. Dziwnie, nie zauważył ich wcześniej. Może miał nie zauważyć. Wypowiedział składające się z kilku słów hasło. Rzucił też odpowiednią, nieco skomplikowaną inkantację.

Po kilku minutach zmagań z zabezpieczeniami wreszcie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Pierwszy rzut oka wystarczył, by mógł pojąć, że tu znajdują się dokumenty dużo wyższej wagi. Oczywiście, jego magicznych akt dawno tu już nie było. Postarał się o to kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Jego prawdziwa tożsamość nie mogła zostać przypadkiem odkryta.

Zaczął rozgryzać oznakowania szufladek. W końcu zrezygnował, bo coś przyszło mu do głowy. Wypowiedział zaklęcie. Błysnęło od strony regału po jego prawej stronie. Podszedł do blaknącego źródła światła, chwycił za uchwyt i wysunął szufladkę.

W środku_Magiczne Akta Hermiony Jean Granger_. Wreszcie.

Mogły przynieść olśnienie, mogły stanowić bezużyteczny świstek. Cokolwiek tam nie było, była tam prawda. Jeśliby nie żyła, widniałaby tam data jej śmierci.

Wyjął pergamin i powoli, niemal z pietyzmem, odwinął go.

Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, był brak daty śmierci. Odetchnął z ulgą. Żyła.

Drugą rzeczą, która do niego doszła, było coś, co właściwie miał pominąć, przejechał bowiem pobieżnie wzrokiem po jej dalszych danych osobowych. Jego wzrok wrócił jednak do pewnego szczególnego punktu - stanu cywilnego. Albo miał omamy, albo właśnie zmienił się na jego oczach! Jakby miało to dziać się w chwili, gdy oglądał ten dokument. Pod spodem pojawiły się nowe informacje.

_Mąż: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Data wstąpienia w związek małżeński: nieznana_

Przez chwilę bez żadnej myśli wpatrywał się w dokument.

Wreszcie obejrzał się za siebie, jakby miał za plecami odkryć sprawcę żartu. Co się właśnie stało? To nie było możliwe. Był pewien, że nie wziął właśnie żadnego ślubu. Żadnych obrączek, nic z tych rzeczy. Nie mógł być jej mężem. Nie mógł być mężem szlamy! On – mężem! Żadna kobieta nie była go godna. Tak przynajmniej zawsze myślał… Zasadniczo raz, przez chwilę, dopuszczał tę możliwość, ale wtedy też nie brał tego na poważnie. Potem Salazar potwierdził, że nie uczynił jej przypadkiem swoją żoną. Chyba że kłamał lub to było coś, czego wciąż nie mógł być pewien, że się nie wydarzyło.

Zerwał się z krzesła, wciąż w dłoni zaciskając świstek. Był nieprawdopodobnie wściekły. Rzeczy działy się bez jego wiedzy i zgody, a to było niedopuszczalne. Jego magia rozbuchała się wokół niego. Ktoś, kto znalazłby się w tym samym pomieszczeniu i zbyt blisko, mógłby nie znieść tego psychicznie i fizycznie. Szatan może mógłby mu pozazdrościć psucia aury.

Znajdzie ją, myślał. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że to jego nowy, najważniejszy priorytet. Naprawdę. Teraz poczuł siłę tego pragnienia, tej potrzeby. Musiał za wszelką cenę odnaleźć Hermionę Granger, zwłaszcza, jeśli miała być jego żoną. Dziwnie mu to brzmiało. Nieważne. Musiał ją odszukać i odpowiednio ją za jej nieobecność i jego przejściową nawet niemoc ukarać. Powinna była uważać. Suka, która śmiała już raz zabić go, powinna była wiedzieć i… Zrobi jej tyle rzeczy…

Przed oczyma jak na złość stanęły nie te _rzeczy_, które powinny.

Obrócił się gwałtownie w miejscu. Musiał jeszcze dokończyć sprawę z Jones, po pierwsze postarać jej się nie zabić, przy pierwszym spojrzeniu w jej krzywą twarz. Zaraz potem paru śmierciożerców miało dostać nowe dyspozycje. Snape przede wszystkim. Cholerny Snape.

~o~o~o~

Kiedy znalazła się z powrotem w tym salonie, pierwszą rzeczą, którą poczuła, było dziwne uczucie znużenia i wiekowości. Choć równie dobrze to mógł być wpływ niemożliwych do poznania rzeczy, które mijała po drodze. Dobrze pamiętała siebie z hotelu, gdy powoli zdobywała się na ten nieodwracalny krok, a jednocześnie czuła się odcięta od tamtych wydarzeń. Jakby miała postarzeć się nie tylko o czas, który przeżyła, ale i o ten, który przemierzyła.

Był dzień, a słońce wysoko stało na niebie, próbując dać przemarzniętej ziemi choć trochę ciepła. Unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu, nie pomogły poczuć się bardziej u siebie. Śmiały się z niej tak powoli, powoli… nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Ona też nie wiedziała, ale nie miała tego komfortu, musiała podjąć decyzję i to natychmiast.

Podniosła się z klęczek, minęła kanapę i wyślizgnęła się z komnaty, ocierając się o framugę szatami, które nie pasowały ani do pani Minister, ani do tego czasu. Rzuciła na siebie zmodyfikowane zaklęcie kameleona – dużo lepiej chroniące przed ludzkimi zmysłami czy nawet myślami. Musiała być pewna, że nikt jej nie spostrzeże, nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu korytarzach świeciły pustkami. Może coś się działo, może gdzieś ich posłał lub zwołał. Sam zapewne też miał teraz sporo na głowie. Bo jak tu nie stracić ciągłości władzy, kiedy nagle znika pani Minister? Nie miała wątpliwości, że gdzieś tam krążyła druga Hermiona Granger. Oczywiście, to nie mogła trwać w nieskończoność - próba podpisania czegokolwiek przez jej fałszywą wersję skończyłaby się demaskacją.

Z drugiej strony niemożliwym było, by rezydencja była zupełnie opuszczona. Musiał przecież wiedzieć czy podejrzewać, że to się stanie, że wróci, prawda? Nie mógł wiedzieć kiedy ani jak, ale przecież był nim - zabezpieczonym na każdą możliwość geniuszem. Ta myśl zasiała w niej ziarno niepokoju… być może. Trudno powiedzieć czy bardziej chciała, czy nie chciała, by jej podejrzenia pokrywały się z rzeczywistością. Trochę na pokaz przed samą sobą zastanawiała się: Co jeśli rzucił jakieś zaklęcia, na któryś z progów czy drzwi, które miałyby wykazać jej obecność? Potrząsnęła szybko głową, chcąc się uspokoić. Położyła dłoń na wysokości serca. Mocno dudniło w piersi.

Wreszcie stanęła przed drzwiami i pomyślała, jak bardzo chciałaby, by ktokolwiek tam był. Wyciągnęła rękę i powoli, nie chcąc spowodować jakiegokolwiek odgłosu, wśliznęła do środka. Nie mogłaby tu wejść, gdyby nie fakt, że w pewnym sensie, była panią tego domu. Od samego początku cieszyła się większą swobodą, niż myślała, ponieważ była jego żoną. W tym czaiło się prawdziwe okrucieństwo i szyderstwo losu.

Zamknęła drzwi i bez zdziwienia rozejrzała się po sypialni z okazałym meblami i wielkim łożem. Oczywiście, nikogo nie było. Może powinna znikać stąd, kiedy tylko jej stopa zmaterializowała się w tym czasie? A może powinna właśnie nabrać więcej pewności siebie, uwierzyć w swój niebywały spryt i przebiegłość?

Wciąż nie czyniąc się widzialną, siadła w fotelu. Mógł być blisko, może za zakrętem korytarza, ale ona była oddzielona od niego grubym murem podjętej przez siebie decyzji. Najgorszej i najbardziej odważnej z nich wszystkich. Odwróciła twarz w bliżej nieokreśloną stronę, może ku niemu, gdzieś tam, paręnaście metrów czy kilometrów dalej. Może nawet nie czuła się tak rozbita, wstrząśnięta. Może te wszystkie komplikacje wykuły ją na kamień. Jej oczy błyszczały - miała strasznie błyszczące, jak zawsze, oczy - ale w środku był opór.

_Te_ myśli to tylko swoją drogą, bocznym nurtem, tuż obok serca.

Bo gdyby na całym świecie byli tylko oni, Tom Marvolo Riddle i ona, wtedy mogłaby go po prostu kochać. Mogłaby być z tym zadufanym w sobie, niebezpiecznym idiotą aż do śmierci. Sama poradziłaby sobie z jego tupetem, mogłaby pozwolić mu na to dyskusyjne przekomarzanie z groźnymi zaklęciami na końcu różdżki. Gdyby byli sami i nigdy indziej.

Coś drgnęło w niej niebezpiecznie. Obrazy, które wyszperał z wyobraźni jej umysł, na chwilę wzburzyły rytm serca, spłyciły oddech. Odepchnęła je z całej siły, mocniej zapierając się o poręcze fotela. Zadrżały szyby. Zaczęła opanowywać się, szybko, niemal odruchowo.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Omal nie wywróciła fotela, z którego się zerwała. Cofnęła się pod ścianę. Chwała za to, że byli skupieni na sobie. Tylko brakowało jakiejś panicznego rzucania klątwami na niewidzialnego intruza.

Luna padła na fotel w rogu pokoju, Draco przystanął obok. Dziewczyna miała spuszczone oczy i nie patrzyła na niego. Wydawała się przygnębiona, Draco - zatroskany, choć trudno by powiedzieć tak na pierwszy rzut oka, gdyby nie znać go i tylko przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

- Co ci jest, Lovegood? Od wczoraj zachowujesz się dziwnie… No, bardziej dziwnie niż zazwyczaj – poprawił się.

Przez chwilę tylko patrzyła na niego dość beznamiętnie. Wreszcie pochyliła się lekko.

- Coś się stało, Draco – wyszeptała. - Coś się stało i to tak nieodwracalnie. – Luna wbiła wzrok w przestrzeń i jednocześnie wbiła wzrok w niewidoczną Hermionę. Ta tkwiła bez ruchu, jeszcze przez chwilę nie pamiętając o tym, by się ujawnić.

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie głośne westchnięcie. Draco ujął jej dłonie i zaczął delikatnie wmasowywać w nie otuchę.

- To tylko złudzenie, jak zawsze. Co mogłoby się stać?

Dziewczyna tkwiła w bezruchu, zdawała ważyć coś w sobie.

- Właściwie… może masz rację. – Znów uniosła wzrok, tym razem sięgał gdzieś za okno. – Mogło mi się zdawać. Mogło…

Nie skończyła, oto powietrze przed nią, a za plecami Dracona „zafalowało" i jej oczom ukazała się Hermiona. Luna otworzyła usta w szerokim „o". Hermiona mrugnęła z nadzieją, że blondynka zmieni minę, bo ją to aż bolało. To nawet nie było zdziwienie, a zrozumienie w oczach Luny. Napełniło ją ono irytacją.

Draco odwrócił się błyskawicznie i poderwał, widząc Hermionę.

- Pani Minister.

- Daj spokój, Malfoy.

Machnęła ręką. Chłopak zmrużył oczy.

- Jak tu weszłaś?

- Draco, to raczej nie jest ważne, jak tu weszła – powiedziała Luna. Nie podniosła się z fotela.

- Tak, właśnie, to wyjaśnię później, znacznie później. O ile w ogóle. Jestem tu, ponieważ chcę wam złożyć propozycję. – Uciekła wzrokiem w stronę okna, ku nigdy niezbadanej, leśnej okolicy, dziś gęsto okrytej śniegiem. - Nie będziecie mieli dużo czasu, by zastanowić się i by odpowiedzieć. Przykro mi też, że tak naprawdę w pewnym sensie stawiam was przed faktem dokonanym. Nie mam innego wyjścia.

- Dobra, rozumiem, dawaj.

- Zostawiam go. To już dla nikogo nie jest ani trochę bezpieczne, żadne mniejsze zło czy jedyne możliwe wyjście. Dziś, teraz, stało się coś, co sprawiło, że przebrała się miarka. Nie mam zamiaru tkwić w tym ani chwili dłużej. Muszę odejść, zniknąć, nie być żadną jego panią Minister. Ani dnia dłużej. – Wzięła głębszy oddech. – Chcę wam dać drogę wyjścia… stąd. Możecie iść ze mną, zostawiając wszystko... Możecie też zostać i oczekiwać na to, co się stanie - może stać się wiele. Bo tym, co chroni Lunę, Ginny i resztę schwytanych członków Zakonu, było moje zobowiązanie do zostania tu i wykonywania jego poleceń. Kiedy mnie nie będzie, kiedy _nie wrócę_, w końcu może zechcieć się zemścić. Na was. Na nich wszystkich. Za to, że mnie nie ma.

- Dlatego nie możesz tego zrobić, Granger. Nie pozwolę ci złamać tej obietnicy.

- Nie, sęk w tym, że ja jej nie złamię, nie dla niego. On chyba nawet nie domyśla się, że ja mogę tu być. Coś się stało wczoraj wieczorem, nie za jego sprawką i konsekwencje tego – nie spojrzała ku nim, spojrzała w głąb siebie – są straszne i nie mam zamiaru zmagać się z tym tutaj.

Usadziła się na fotelu, z którego przed chwilą się zerwała. Draco widział, że jeszcze nie skończyła, więc milczał. Chyba zaczął odczuwać wobec niej coś, co odczuwał także wobec Lorda - w odpowiednio mniejszym stopniu, ale teraz musiał zdobywać się na odwagę, by jej choćby odpyskować. To nie było to, co kiedyś. Ani trochę.

- On nawet nie będzie o tym wiedział - że odeszłam. Nie mogę odejść, kiedy nie wróciłam. Nie zrozumiecie, ale nie będzie mnie szukał. Nie, jeśli uda mi się wydostać stąd niezauważenie, a mam na to duże szanse. I ty, Draco, nie powstrzymasz mnie, nawet nie musisz próbować – powiedziała to tak ostro, że zrozumiał. – Nie przyszłam tu, by sobie zagrozić, a by spytać was, czy i wy nie chcecie podjąć tego ryzyka, bo tu nie będzie ono wcale dużo mniejsze.

Draco wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca trafiały do niego jej słowa. Albo trafiały aż za bardzo. Zaczynał się trząść - i to ze złości.

- Zwariowałaś. Nie masz już nikogo po swojej stronie. Będziesz zdana tylko na siebie i schwyta cię, zanim zdołasz ułożyć jakikolwiek plan. Nie otrzymasz żadnej pomocy od nikogo. Myślałaś o tym? To idiotyczne, głupie, nieodpowiedzialne i katastrofalne w skutkach, najpewniej. Chcesz zrujnować cały jego plan i on znajdzie cię i zabije!

- Nie słuchasz mnie, ten plan i tak jest już zrujnowany. Mnie tu nie ma. On myśli, że dosłownie zniknęłam. Uwierz mi. Jeśli zdecydujecie się zostać i dla was nie wrócę. Zniknę wczoraj, nie dziś. A następny dzień, w którym być może się zobaczymy, będzie tym dniem… tym dniem ostatecznym, kiedy wszystko się rozstrzygnie i albo mi się powiedzie, albo nie. Ale ja dam sobie radę. – Pokiwała głową. - Mogę zmienić swoją twarz, wiem gdzie i jak mogłabym się przed nim ukryć…

- Granger, bez względu na to jak duże zdążyłaś wyrobić sobie zdanie o sobie samej, on jest mądrzejszy, bardziej doświadczony i choć dużo bardziej zadufany w sobie, dużo bardziej od ciebie skuteczny.

Pokręciła głową i przewróciła oczyma.

- A propos skuteczności, wiesz, że twoja ciotka nie żyje? – spytała jakby od niechcenia.

- Co? – spytał Draco.

- Bellatriks Lestrange nie żyje. Bardzo nie opłaciło jej się czyhanie na moje życie – odparła, wpatrując się w niego i mówiąc to tonem, którym mógłby sugerować, że to właśnie ona pozbyła się najwierniej służącej dotąd Czarnemu Panu.

- Co? – Do chłopaka nie do końca docierały słowa Hermiony. Myślał, że ten dzień nie może być już bardziej zły.

Miała jeszcze raz potwierdzić, jednak coś się stało, zanim otworzyła usta. Poczuła zmianę w powietrzu. I serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, co mogła oznaczać ta zmiana. Wciąż to czuła, w żyłach, w tętnie kroków, w zaciskających się w supeł wnętrznościach. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę. Oderwała wzrok od drzwi i zwróciła go ku chłopakowi.

- Draconie Malfoyu, masz tylko chwilę, by podjąć swoją decyzję. Nie mam wątpliwości, że Luna już ją podjęła – zerknęła ku dziewczynie, która patrzyła na nią spokojnie i ze zdecydowaniem. - Przyjmę tę decyzję bez względu na jej brzmienie.

Draco patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Wreszcie zawinął mankiet koszuli i pokazał jej Mroczny Znak.

Skinęła głową.

- Wiem, ale to tylko do czasu, Draco.

- Nie, Granger. To jest samobójcza misja. Dowie się o tobie. Nie zgadzam się. Popełniasz straszny błąd. Podejrzewam, że nie mogę cię zatrzymać, ale wiedz, że nie pozwolę ci ze sobą zabrać Luny.

- Niech sama o sobie zdecyduje.

Draco postanowił posłać Lunie ostre, wymowne spojrzenie. Kiedy odwrócił się, Hermiona wykorzystała jego nieuwagę i przeklęła go. Padł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Dziewczyna zerwała się z fotela i dopadła do chłopaka.

- Luno, spokojnie. Nic mu nie jest.

- Hermiono, zostaję z nim – odparła natychmiast dziewczyna, odcinając Hermionę od możliwości dalszej perswazji.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, ale w środku coś ją wyraźnie zabolało.

-Myślę, że… - zaczęła powoli, podnosząc wzrok ku Hermionie. – Nigdy bym nie powiedziała, że zakocham się w Draconie Malfoyu - w tym durnym, chełpliwym chłopaku ze Slytherinu - że to właśnie w nim znajdę kogoś dla siebie. Tak jak ty. Ty też nie mogłaś przypuszczać.

Przez ułamek sekundy był w Hermionie gwałtowny sprzeciw, przestąpiła nerwowo i bez nadziei z nogi na nogę. Coś strzeliło w powietrzu, ale stłumiła to szybko.

- Dobrze – odparła i nieco niezdarnie chwyciła przyjaciółkę za rękę. Podciągnęła ją do pionu. Było dużo emocji w tym jednym uścisku, być może ostatnim, wiedziały o tym obie.

- Luno, będę musiała…

- Wiem.

Hermiona zagryzła wargi i drugi raz wykonała ten obrzydliwy gest różdżką. Luna zatoczyła się i wiedziona niewidzialną siłą, wróciła na fotel. Draco miał zaraz znów masować jej dłoń.

Hermiona miała gęsią skórkę. Dwie marionetki miały zaraz zbudzić się do życia, wrócić do swojej dziwnej rozmowy. Jedno, głębsze przymknięcie oczu i wszystko wracało na swój tory. Niemalże.

On ją tego wszystkiego nauczył.

Nagle oderwała wzrok od jeszcze chwilę nieruchomej dwójki. Nagłe przypomnienie i zakołowało jej się w głowie od zastrzyku adrenaliny. Deportowała się, kiedy nie było już w jej płucach chyba żadnego tchu.

Chwilę później ktoś wparował do środka komnaty.

~o~o~o~

Szedł prosto przed siebie, kierowany gniewem, ale i jakimś dziwnym, niespokojnym przeczuciem. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy i dlaczego zaszedł przed komnatę Malfoya. Miał przecież inne plany. Jakkolwiek wszedł do środka. Bez pukania, oczywiście. Nie zaszkodziło skontrolować młodego. I tak, Draco był w środku z tą dziewczyną, Luną Lovegood. Chłopak poderwał się na jego widok z kolan. Lovegood nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę, skuliła się w fotelu.

Założył ręce na siebie. Coś tu było nie tak, nie był pewien co. Wszedł głębiej do środka, wciąż nie odzywając się słowem – nie miał ochoty – i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się parze. Draco z niepokojem czekał na to, co powie i uczyni. Wiedział, że chłopak tym bardziej się boi, im dłużej on się nie odzywa. Przecież mógł się zastanawiać nad jednym – nad tym, w jaki sposób go ukaże. Nieważne za co.

Spojrzał ku dziewczynie. Wyglądała jak zawsze, jakby walczyła z kalectwem umysłowym. Oczywiście. Ale był w niej strach, którego nie pamiętał. Nie, nie strach. Strapienie. Do komnaty wkroczył Czarny Pan, czyhał na progu, a ona była myślami gdzieś zupełnie indziej.

Może coś wiedziała.

- Draco, wyjdź.

Chłopak przez sekundę wybałuszył oczy. Wbił wzrok w Lunę.

- Tak, panie – mruknął i nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszedł z komnaty.

- Całe szczęście. Myślałam, że przyszedłeś zrobić mu krzywdę, Voldemort.

Był zaskoczony, słysząc jej słowa. Może nie miała pokory jak Granger, może to była jej głupota, a może podświadomie wiedziała, że nie może jej skrzywdzić.

Zbliżył się do niej. Jeszcze nie odważyła się unieść oczu. Sposępniała i złożyła nerwowo ręce na kolanach.

- Myślisz, że zasłużył, Lovegood? – spytał z niebezpieczną ciekawością.

- Nie – odparła miękko. – Nie widzisz, że za bardzo boi się ciebie, by nie być ci posłusznym? Myślę, że wierzy w ciebie. – Skrzywiła się lekko. - W pewnym sensie.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- A ty_myślisz_, że się mnie nie boisz? – spytał na pół groźnie.

Wreszcie spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Boję się – odparła. – Ponieważ jesteś strasznie zły i nieobliczalny. Nigdy nie zrozumiem kogoś takiego jak ty, Voldemort. Wyrządziłeś tyle zła ludziom, nam, Hermionie. I chcesz dalej to robić, teraz może też…

- Nie pytam cię, czy uważasz, że należy się mnie bać, tylko czy się mnie boisz.

- Tak, jasne. Boję się ciebie. – Wyciągnęła nieco dłoń i szybko ją cofnęła. – Nie potrafię cię przewidzieć. Może dlatego, że byłeś martwy już nie raz.

Znów się usprawiedliwiała. Przestąpił z irytacją z nogi na nogę. To była jakaś idiotyczna rozmowa. Wcale nie czuł jej strachu. Chciał ją do niego zmusić, chciał przekląć tę dziewczynę, ale cały czas coś go powstrzymywało.

Zajął miejsce Malfoya sprzed paru chwil. Ich spojrzenia zrównały się.

- Coś jest nie tak, prawda, Lovegood? Malfoy pocieszał cię. Co się stało?

- Ty, Czarny Pan, chcesz słuchać o tym, że mam zły humor?

Niewielki ruch różdżką. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się z bólu. To jeszcze nie były tortury, ale niewiele brakowało.

- Nie musisz tego robić. To boli i niczego nie zmienia – odparła prosto, Czarnemu Panu na złość.

Powoli zamieniał się w furię, a mimo to Lovegood wciąż miała się dobrze. Kurwa - zdał sobie sprawę - chyba wciąż dotrzymywał pewnej umowy. Nie mógł być pewien czy Granger też wciąż nie miała zamiaru jej dotrzymać. Po prostu wciąż nie mógł zrobić krzywdy tej dziewczynie.

- Mów – syknął z niecierpliwością. Teraz się wzdrygnęła. – Co ci się wydaje, roi, nieważne. Mów.

- Hermiona zniknęła gdzieś wczoraj wieczorem, po twoim przemówieniu i nie widziałam jej od tej pory. Mam takie wrażenie, jakby coś się jej stało… ale i tobie też.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Kolejny raz przeklął w duchu. Miał ochotę przekląć dziewczynę choćby za to, że w tak irytujący sposób się nie myliła.

- Nikt na to nie czekał i z pewnością nie ja – syknął wreszcie.

Lord Voldemort nigdy nie bagatelizował pewnych nadprzyrodzonych darów, które zdarzały się także u mugoli, choć u nich przybierając nieco inną formę. Ta dziewczyna natomiast, Luna Lovegood, była tak obrzydliwie, nieznośnie wrażliwa, że niewykluczone, że faktycznie była w stanie wyczuć czy przewidzieć więcej niż powinna - choćby faktyczne zniknięcie Hermiony z jej świata. Pytanie: Czy powrót też byłaby w stanie wyczuć?

- Przykro mi.

- Co? – wysyczał i spojrzał na dziewczynę morderczo.

- Po prostu mi przykro – szepnęła, wciąż kuląc się w fotelu - może przed nim, a może było tam trochę za zimno.

~o~o~o~

Zmaterializował się w pomieszczeniu. Z całej siły, tłumiąc nagły wybuch emocji na jego widok, skurczyła się w sobie. Mógł sobie pomyśleć, że to tylko przetrwałości po niej, jej nie mogło tu być i nie było. Nie dla niego.

Co robił w jej dawnej sypialni? Wpatrywała się jak zahipnotyzowana, a jednocześnie sparaliżowana. Musiała wstrzymać oddech, ponieważ zaczynało jej się kręcić w głowie. Patrzyła przez łzy, jak siada w jej fotelu. Odetchnął i przyłożył palce do skroni, jakby bolała go głowa. Zapalił papierosa. Papierosa? On nigdy nie palił, a teraz tonął w dymie. Jego wzrok bez przekonania błądził po jego kłębach. Drgnął, kiedy z tego dymu zaczął wyłaniać się czyjś kształt, zarys sylwetki. Ona. Papieros zniknął z jego dłoni, a Lord Voldemort wpatrywał się w powstałe widmo z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ona też. Widmo stanowiło dokładne odzwierciedlenie jej samej, stojącej pod ścianą, spoglądającej z trwogą w jego kierunku.

Dymna wizja rozwiała się wraz z jej paroma krokami naprzód. Nawet nie zdołał się podnieść z fotela. Hermiona siedziała mu na kolanach, z rękoma zarzuconymi wokół jego szyi. Płakała.

Lord Voldemort bez słowa otuchy czy wyrzutu przyciągnął do siebie swoją kobietę. Nie było w tym krzty czułości, naprawdę, jedynie prosty gest zagarnięcia do siebie swojej własności. Był zwycięski uśmiech, którego nie mogła dostrzec i spokój, którego w swym uniesieniu nie mogła wyczuć. Płakała bezgłośnie w jego szyję i cierpiała tak, jakby wcale nie było jej w jego objęciu, jakby już się od niego wyrwała. Jego palce gładziły i przeczesywały jej włosy. Szepnął coś i wtedy zupełnie zastygła. Ogarnęła ją trwogą, czuła się tak, jak zaledwie kilka dni temu, kiedy ją zapominał. Na swoje własne życzenie przeżywała to po raz kolejny. Po prostu nie potrafiła rozstać się z tym sukinsynem. I tak może chciałaby kochać się z nim teraz - prawie zawsze chciała się z nim kochać - i chyba do tego dążyły jego dłonie powoli, powoli wydobywające ją z ubrań. Musiała więc wyrwać się teraz lub polec zupełnie, stać się śmieciem, nic nie wartą szlamą na usługach swojego pana i władcy.

Nie powinna tu być.

Więc mu powie, choćby miał wygrać, powie mu.

- Riddle, ja…

- Co? – przerwał jej oschle, tonem głosu sugerującym, że nie ma prawa się odzywać. Nie chciał, by kończyła.

Poczuła, że przytula się do kamienia. Odepchnęła się od niego mocno i upadła twardo na posadzkę.

Jego oczy błysnęły złowrogo. Pędziło ku niej wrogie zaklęcie. Trafiło ją i obudziła się ze zbyt realnego koszmaru, z niemym krzykiem, po środku pustkowia, w drodze donikąd. Wyjący, niemal żywy wiatr wdzierał się do chatki przez liczne szczeliny. Hermiona okryła się szczelniej kocem i odnowiła zaklęcie ocieplające. Zapaliła światło. Wolała nie zostawać teraz ze świeżo wyśnionymi obrazami sam na sam.

Chyba tylko szczęściu mogła zawdzięczać to, że zdołała mu umknąć bez jego świadomości, że w ogóle mu umyka. Wciąż mógł tylko się zastanawiać, co się z nią stało, wtedy.

Tak. Nie wróciła.


	31. Rozdział 31

**Rozdział 31**

Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, gdzie się schronić, więc znaczyła swoją obecnością przypadkowe, często zapomniane miejsca. To były opuszczone lub tymczasowo puste domostwa i Rosja, daleka Rosja, gdzie ludzie nie wiedzą nic o gwarnych świecie. Zamiast niego mają drzewa, mróz i wódkę.

Magia przepełniała jej ciało w sposób inny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Każdy oddech był pełen tętniącej mocy. Dziwiła się, choć powoli przyzwyczajała do zmian, które zachodziły w jej ciele i magii. Miała wrażenie, że coś żyje w niej swoim własnym życiem i wzrasta, i łagodnieje. Działo się zupełnie tak, jakby to wszystko, co dotąd tak się w niej spierało i burzyło krew w żyłach, powoli znajdowało swoje miejsce. Czuła ulgę na duszy, miała wrażenie, że zaczyna wyraźniej widzieć i rozsądniej myśleć. Opadały emocje i następował w niej jakiś dziwny spokój. Wszystkie wrogie, kłębiące się w niej siły uspokajały się na wietrze i mrozie. Teraz mogła naprawdę poczuć siebie.

Czuła się przy tym trochę nie jak człowiek. Czuła się jak prawdziwa wiedźma.

Kiedy wiele lat temu dowiedziała, czym jest to, co tak napiera na koniuszki palców i smyra nerwy, nawet nie stała koło swojego teraźniejszego uczucia. Przez cały Hogwart rozpaczliwie chciała uczynić się prawdziwą wiedźmą, czując jakby coś było nie do końca takim, jakim być powinno. Kiedy wreszcie to się stało, była bardziej jasna, a jednocześnie znacznie bardziej, przeraźliwie wręcz ciemna. Czuła się jak potężna, surowa władczyni, która kiedy trzeba, jest w stanie okazać swoją miłość i litość wobec błądzących poddanych.

Nie było żadnych poddanych, oczywiście. Nie chciała, by kiedykolwiek byli. To było tylko przewspaniałe poczucie siły w obliczu żywiołu. Weszła w świat żywy, dziki, bezwzględny i pozbawiony ludzkiego dotyku i czuła jego drżenie pod jej stopami, jakby odczuwał strach przed jej osobą.

Czy czuł się wtedy, w swojej młodości, tak samo? Czy nieświadomie nie podążała jego śladami? Wspomnienie o nim i o tym, do czego miała doprowadzić w końcu jej wycieczka, było jedynym burzycielem jej spokoju. Latami mogłaby tu tkwić i z dala od tamtego idiotycznego świata zmagać się z przyrodą, gdyby nie ciężar obowiązku, czynu, którego powinna była dopuścić się już dawno. Miała na myśli te wszystkie noce, kiedy spała spokojnie w jego objęciu i nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, że to świetna okazja, by go zabić.

Żyć z czymś takim. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wcześniej dawała sobie radę i oczywiście, czasem nachodziły ją chwile zwątpienia i kompletnej słabizny, kiedy jedynym słusznym wyjściem wydawało się rzucenie w przepaść. I tak, zdarzało się jej stać na krawędzi i długo patrzeć w dół, chwiać się. Albo leżeć w śniegu i przyglądać się temu, jak jej dłonie na przemian fioletowieją i czerwienieją. Coś jednak, nieraz w ostatniej chwili, doprowadzało ją do porządku. Może jej magia miała swój własny rozum. Dziwnym odruchem bezwarunkowym było rzucenie zaklęcia ocieplającego, kiedy była już zbyt daleko w tym swoim pogrążaniu się. Choć może to była po prostu jej ciekawość, jak daleko jest w stanie się posunąć, i zaskakujący w porę rozsądek. Tak naprawdę nie potrafiłaby się przecież zabić. Nie mogłaby zrobić tego sobie i im.

I jemu. To byłby przecież absurd, skoro on wciąż gdzieś tam był.

~o~o~o~

Był początek najbardziej morderczego miesiąca, początek lutego i Hermiona postanowiła zamienić daleką Rosję na Chiny, a potem Chiny na Japonię. Znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko Shukishiego, którego wciąż nie wiedziała jak oceniać. W końcu po wielu dniach rozterki postanowiła złożyć mu wizytę. Nie miała nic, co mogłoby doprowadzić do decyzji o powrocie. Nie mogła sama z siebie tak po prostu wymyślić sposobu na pozbycie się Voldemorta. Ba! Nie mogłaby się sama do tego zmusić. A gdy znalazłaby już sposób, ten chytry plan, o który nigdy by ją nie podejrzewał, mogłaby jakoś zmusić się do powrotu, a potem – do wcielenia tego planu w życie. Wciąż miała to potworne uczucie, które nachodzi człowieka, kiedy odkłada na później coś naprawdę niecierpiącego zwłoki. Te przepastne krainy sprawiały tylko takie złudzenie, że tego wszystkiego, co zostawiła za sobą, nie ma.

Shukishi wyglądał dużo gorzej niż pamiętała, a minęło nie tak wiele czasu. Wyglądał jak staruszek, a nie jak wiekowy starzec.

Oczywiście stał na ganku i oczekiwał jej. Hermiona zatrzymała się w bezpiecznej odległości i przywitali się w ciszy. Czekała na pierwsze słowa starca. Nie miała pojęcia, jaki będzie miał do niej stosunek.

– Patrzysz zachłannie jak Tom, kiedy przybył do mnie po raz pierwszy. Czego tu szukasz, panno Granger? – powiedział i dla wzmocnienia swojego pytania stuknął lekko laską, na której się podpierał.

– A Tom? Czego chciał, kiedy przybył tu po raz pierwszy? – spytała najzupełniej poważnie.

– Chciał mnie zabić, oczywiście. I zabrać mi wszystkie moje zbiory różdżek, książek i magicznych artefaktów. Kiedy nie udało mu się mnie pokonać – a był wtedy niewiele starszy od ciebie – zrozumiał, że może pragnąć czegoś innego niż mojej śmierci. Chciał się uczyć.

– Dlaczego go uczyłeś? – spytała zdziwiona, wstępując na stopień. Starzec ani drgnął. – Chciał cię zabić.

– Czasem siedzę tu sam przez dekadę. – Spojrzał na nią poważnie i dodał cicho: – A uczyć kogoś… to zawsze jest dobre zajęcie.

Starzec uśmiechnął się przy tym niemalże chciwie. Hermiona cofnęła się o pół kroku.

– Jak długo tu był? – spytała. Spuściła na ziemię torbę, w której był różne, zdobyczne rzeczy – parę kradzionych, choć niezbyt przydatnych książek, trochę ubrań…

– Trzy lata.

– A ja mam tydzień – odparła pewnie.

Shukishi wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Hermiona rzuciła pierwszą paskudną klątwę.

~o~o~o~

Severus wyglądał przez okno ministerialnego gabinetu na Hall Główny, gdzie w świetle fleszy nowy Minister Magii wystosowywał kolejne, porywające i dramatyczne oświadczenie. Wojna z Zakonem została wygrana nawet nie wiadomo kiedy. Przejął to Ministerstwo ot tak. Do diabła, nie myślał, że doczeka się czasów, gdy zamach stanu stanie się rzeczywistością także w czarodziejskim świecie. Severus mógł się przy tym zastanawiać, do czego właściwie była Voldemortowi kiedykolwiek potrzebna Hermiona Granger.

Czarny Pan skończył już przemawiać i ruszył w stronę wind. Severus drgnął, kiedy tamten przystanął i spojrzał dokładnie ku niemu, stojącemu w ciemnościach gabinetu. Oczywiście nie mógł go zobaczyć, ale musiał wiedzieć, że już tam jest. Zobaczył bowiem na twarzy Czarnego Pana niewielki, wymowny uśmieszek. Uwagę nowego Ministra Magii odciągnął zaraz jakiś człowiek, Severus nie pamiętał już, kto krył się za tą akurat twarzą. Odetchnął i cofając się o krok do wnętrza, na chwilę zamknął oczy.

Parę minut później drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka wszedł kolejny młody, piękny i niezwykle z siebie zadowolony Minister Magii. Nie wiedział, czy to wszystko nie jest zwyczajna groteska. Czasem, gdy się dobrze wsłuchał w ciszę, dochodził go nawet jakiś rechot, a może właśnie zawodzenie historii.

– Severusie, jak dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział i zasiadł w jednym z foteli. Jednocześnie wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie. Przejechał palcami przez swoje lśniące elegancko włosy. Drgnął też, jakby sobie o czymś przypominając, i zaraz nalał sobie coś podejrzanego. I on wiedział, kiedy Lord Voldemort pijał podejrzane mikstury. To wszystko nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Bez słowa jednak siadł koło swojego pana i przyjrzał mu się ostrożnie, udając pokorę i lekkie zainteresowanie.

– Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy – powiedział Czarny Pan, pociągając łyk fioletowego napoju.

Pomijając wydawanie dyspozycji czy wyduszanie z niego prawdy przy pomocy tortur, faktycznie dawno nie rozmawiali. Granger bardzo go pochłaniała.

– Tak, panie. – Jego wzrok spoczął wyraźnie na zawartości kieliszka Voldemorta. – Tak dawno, że aż nie przypominam sobie, bym to warzył.

– Możesz być niezwykle sprawnym Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale niektóre eliksiry wolę wykonywać sam. Wiesz o tym dobrze i nie, nie zaspokoję twojej ciekawości.

Severus skinął głową i rozejrzał się leniwie po pomieszczeniu.

– Panie – zaczął jakby od niechcenia – pytania na temat zniknięcia Granger są coraz trudniejsze do zignorowania.

– Nie będziesz musiał ich ignorować dużo dłużej – odparł beznamiętnym tonem. – Jakieś inne ciekawe informacje?

Tym razem to twarz Severusa przyozdobiło coś na kształt uśmiechu. To ich łączyło. Żaden z nich nie uśmiechał się zbyt normalnie.

– Nic poza tym, że niektórzy z twoich sług, panie, może za bardzo cieszą się z przejęcia przez ciebie władzy, zapewne w nadziei na wyśnione fanty. Nie wiem, czy chciałbyś to widzieć, choć oczywiście to nic, czego nie można by spodziewać się po takim Averym czy McNairze… – Czarny Pan nic nie odpowiedział. Snape zastanowił się nad czymś. – …I młody Malfoy, zdaje się być nieco zbyt zaaferowany towarzystwem Lovegood. Nie wiem, co planujesz wobec pojmanych członków Zakonu, ale…

– Niech to nie zaprząta twoich myśli, Severusie. Wiem o wszystkich słabościach młodego Malfoya – powiedział, przez sekundę znów się uśmiechając się, ale ten przejaw zadowolenia szybko spełzł z jego twarzy. Trzymany przez niego kieliszek zakręcił się gwałtownie w jego dłoni. Przechylił lekko głowę. – Wiesz dobrze, że to niekoniecznie źle. Kolejna rzecz, dzięki której mogę egzekwować jego bezwzględne posłuszeństwo… Uważasz, że przynajmniej Rookwood odpowiednio cieszy się swoją zdobyczą?

–Wydaje się, że tak, panie… - oznajmił, nie zastanawiając się wiele.

Severus przekręcił się w stronę Czarnego Pana. Było parę rzeczy, o które musiał zapytać go wprost.

– Me myśli zajmuje ostatnio pewna związana z aktualnymi wydarzeniami rzecz, panie.

– Słucham.

– Jako Minister Magii, występujesz pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem, a są przecież ludzie, którzy z pewnością dobrze je pamiętają. Co jeśli ktoś zechce ujawnić, kim naprawdę jest nowy Minister? Co jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się, że jesteś Lordem Voldemortem?

– Nie, Severusie. Ludzie mają krótką pamięć. Najważniejsze jest dla nich teraz i dzisiaj, i jeśli korzystnie będzie dla nich zapomnieć o niewygodnej przeszłości, zapomną. Jeśli łatwiej będzie uwierzyć w to, że jestem swoim własnym synem czy wnukiem, uwierzą w to bez zastanowienia.

– Racja.

W opinii Snape'a to były śmieszne rozmowy. Obaj odgrywali swoje role. Czarny Pan zadawał te pytanie tylko dlatego, że ciekaw był jak Severus odpowie. I na odwrót. Był ciekaw pytań i jego reakcji na swoje odpowiedzi. A swoich śmierciożerców sam mógł przecież poobserwować, choć inną sprawą było, że niewątpliwie nie było mu dane oglądać ich w pewnych nieco bardziej codziennych sytuacjach, których nie mógł oglądać właśnie ze względu na to, że był kimś spędzającym im sen z powiek i raczej nie skłaniającym do zbyt swobodnych zachowań. Był Czarnym Panem. Wszystko, co widział, to były wypaczone ich strachem skrawki.

Więc udawali, że rozmawiają. Wreszcie jednak zapadła chwila ciszy, kto wie, czy nie upragniona. Może odzwyczaili się, a może obaj dziś wcale nie mieli ochoty na odgrywanie tej farsy. Voldemort przyglądał się Snape'owi, kiedy ten zastanawiał się, jak mogły wyglądać rozmowy Czarnego Pana z Granger. Czy z nią przynajmniej rozmawiał naprawdę? A może nigdy nie kończył tych gier.

Voldemort spokojnie popijał swoje paskudztwo, wyraźnie czegoś od niego oczekując. Postanowił więc przerwać tę dziwną ciszę. Była przynajmniej jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą musiał spytać, zanim zakończą ten etap i Voldemort przejdzie do wydawania mu poleceń.

– Mój panie…

– Tak? – spytał nieco niecierpliwie Czarny Pan. Właściwie to nie było w stylu Severusa zadawać tyle pytań wprost.

– Czy można się spodziewać, że Granger jeszcze się pojawi?

Voldemort odłożył kieliszek. Snape był pewien, że najpewniej nie tego spodziewał się po nim jego pan. Mimo to odpowiedział. Coś dziwnego nawet zabłysło w jego oczach.

– Ona wróci, Severusie. Szybciej niż myśli. Jest moją żoną. – Wstał z swojego miejsca i podszedł do okna i Severus również podniósł się ze swojego fotela. Voldemort nie widział zaskoczenia, które pojawiło się na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape zaczął bowiem nerwowo rozglądać się po komnacie, szukać wspomnień, które mogłyby poświadczyć ten fakt. Bezskutecznie. – Nie ma innej możliwości. I jej powrót nie będzie dla niej miłym przeżyciem. To, co nastąpi później również. Zapłaci za każdy dzień swojej nieobecności.

Snape nie miał pojęcia dlaczego i czy słusznie, ale nagle śmiał wątpić. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jakie _straszne_kary zwykły spotykać Hermionę Granger ze strony Czarnego Pana. Wszystko zawsze kończyło się dla niej ostrym seksem.

Zmarszczył brwi i znów śmiał spytać.

– Ale czy za jej nieobecność nie odpowiada Bellatriks?

Voldemort obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego ostro. Wpierw chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale się powstrzymał.

– Bellatriks odpowiada za jej zniknięcie, ale nie ma nic wspólnego z jej dzisiejszą nieobecnością – powiedział z naciskiem i irytacją.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał wrażenie, że słyszy także nutę zawodu czy czegoś na kształt żalu w głosie swojego pana. To nie było zbyt prawdopodobne, ale możliwe.

Lord Voldemort zbliżył się do niego. Wyglądał jakby właśnie się na coś namyślił.

– Przejdźmy do konkretów. Po pierwsze, chcę być sprowadził na wieczór do rezydencji Ginewrę Weasley.

Snape spojrzał na niego pytająco. Czarny Pan odpowiedział mu jedynie nieznacznym uśmieszkiem.

~o~o~o~

Czekał na nadejście dziewczyny z czymś na kształt rosnącego podniecenia. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się też nad Luną, ale tamta dziewczyna za bardzo go irytowała. Ginewra była lepszym wyborem. Wiedział, że prócz strachu i nienawiści, ma w sobie coś, co wyczuwał na samym początku także u Granger. Ginewra Weasley, siódma z rodzeństwa, bardzo chciała poczuć się wyjątkową czarownicą. Mógł jej w tym pomóc. Dziś wieczorem miała poczuć się naprawdę _wyjątkowo_.

Za jednym zamachem miał zamiar przy tym załatwić dwie sprawy. Lubił w ten sposób przechodzić samego siebie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do jego komnaty wpuszczona została szczupła, rudowłosa dziewczyna. Bezskutecznie starała się ukryć swój strach. Widać było, że boi się każdego kroku, a nawet ruchu. Stanęła w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu, możliwie jak najdalej od niego i skinęła lekko głową. Wzroku mimo wszystko, jakby z ciekawości, nie wbiła w podłogę, a w niego. Patrzyła na niego jak dzikie, spłoszone zwierzę. Przez chwilę walczyła ze swoim ściśniętym gardłem, by wreszcie wydusić z siebie:

– Panie...

Przerażona tym, jak zabrzmiała, spuściła oczy. Lord Voldemort powoli zbliżył się do niej. Stała przed nim i drżała jak osika.

Cóż. Mógł Potterowi współczuć gustu. Jako Chłopiec Który Przeżył mógł sobie znaleźć coś lepszego od tego rudego chuchra. Co prawda nie była brzydka, ale zwyczajnie nie w jego typie. Nie tak wyglądały kobiety, na które mógłby mieć ewentualnie ochotę.

Zaczął ją okrążać i przyglądać się jej tak intensywnie, że dziewczyna aż chyliła się pod naporem jego wzroku. Nie, żeby nie mieszał w to swojej magii.

– Kiedyś się mnie nie bałaś, wiesz, Ginewro? Kiedyś byłaś oddana mi w sposób najbardziej szczery. Kiedyś było między nami zupełnie inaczej – dręczył ją.

– Czego chcesz? – wyszeptała zaskakująco twardo, jakby zrozumiała, co on robi.

Zaśmiał się, a Hermionie zaszumiały liście. Rozejrzała się wokół podejrzliwie i szybko wróciła do lektury.

– Już nie „panie"? _Karygodny_ brak konsekwencji.

Krzyknęłaby, gdyby mogła. Chwycił ją gwałtownie za gardło i zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy. Nie śmiała odetchnąć, by ich oddechy się nie zmieszały. Bała się w tej chwili tak wielu rzeczy, że strach zupełnie zaćmił jej umysł. Nie potrafiła na niego patrzeć. Nie mogła myśleć. Odpłynęła cała jej odwaga. Wiedział o tym.

– Wiesz, że to nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze.

Przymknęła oczy i najpierw pokiwała, potem nieznacznie pokręciła głową.

– Proszę…

– Słucham?

– …nie krzywdź mnie.

Uśmiechnął się podle. Jego chłodna dłoń pochwyciła jej dłoń i poprowadził ją do łóżka.

– Siadaj – syknął i odsunął na parę kroków.

Parę razy nabrała głęboko i rozpaczliwie powietrza, jakby to miały być jej ostatnie wdechy w życiu. Nie chcąc na niego patrzeć, wbiła swój wzrok w jakiś nieokreślony punkt. Jej unikanie rzeczywistości, nieumiejętność do stawienia czoła temu „teraz", irytowały go niezmiernie.

– Jak wiesz, Ginewro – zaczął spokojnie – twoja przyjaciółka, Hermiona Granger, postanowiła nas opuścić. Dlatego dziś spełnisz przysługę nam wszystkim.

– Słucham? Panie…

Przyjrzał jej się uważnie i powiedział:

– Rozbieraj się.

Teraz naprawdę nie była w stanie się ruszyć.

– Nie będę się powtarzał – wysyczał tak zimno, że nagle poszła po rozum do głowy czy może odezwał się w niej instynkt przetrwania i sięgnęła do ramiączek sukienki.

Czarnego Pana ogarnęła złość. Wszystko było nie tak. Nie miał ochoty tego robić! Westchnął jednak w duchu. Może nie było innego wyjścia.

– Ginny, spójrz na mnie – przemówił zupełnie innym tonem głosu.

Przerwała swoje niezdarne poczynania i powoli uniosła wzrok. Stał już o wiele bliżej. I sięgał dłonią do jej twarzy. Jej oczy nagle zrobiły się dwa razy większe, gdy wierzchem dłoni pogładził ją po policzku.

Hermiona gwałtownie odłożyła książkę i zerwała się na równe nogi. Miała bardzo złe przeczucia.

Jego spojrzenie nie zmieniło się, zmieniły się jego ruchy. Zmieniły się pozory, czego nie była w stanie dostrzec przerażona i zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

Wplótł palce w jej włosy i wyswobodził je z zapinek. Swobodnie opadły na jej ramiona.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptała cicho. Łzy popłynęły mimowolnie po policzkach Ginewry. Czuła, jak jedno drżenie powoli zastępowało drżenie zupełnie innej natury. Bała się inaczej i nie tylko jego, bo siebie też. Wiedziała już, że jeśli tego nie przerwie, wkrótce pojawią się u niej reakcje, który naprawdę nie chciała. Bez względu na wszystko, był teraz nieziemsko przystojny i z pewnością wielu kobietom, także tym po jej stronie, śniły się po nocach jego przenikliwe oczy, pełne usta, szczupłe dłonie…

Przesunął ją na łóżku. Wiedziała, że ją weźmie i nie będzie mu się opierać tak, jakby chciała. Nie wiedziała, kogo bardziej za to nienawidzi. Jego – bo czynił to z premedytacją i jakimś mrocznym zamiarem, czy siebie – bo mimo nienawiści, którą do niego żywiła, było w niej coś, co z pewnością miał odnaleźć i wykorzystać. Miała mu ulec.

Rozebrał ją powoli, po części tak znęcając się nad nią, po części może przyzwyczajając do swojego dotyku. Nie był bezlitosny, ale nie było w tym też żadnej litości. Ginny wiedziała, że to nie chodzi o jej ciało czy o jego niezaspokojoną żądzę, bała się pomyśleć, o co tu chodziło, jednak powoli do strachu zaczęła dołączać mroczna przyjemność.

Lord Voldemort nie znał tych jej wspomnień, pełnego znaczenie tej jej wczesnej przyjaźni i miłości, ale wiedział, że może żerować na tym, co zostało z tamtej zakochanej w chłopaku z dziennika dwunastolatki. Mogłoby być tego naprawdę niewiele, ale on wprawnymi dłońmi i pocałunkami wyciągał z niej to, co jeszcze się w niej uchowało. I miał tę twarz, te oczy, które oszukały nawet Hermionę.

Z jego ust wychodziło jej imię. _Ginny, Ginny._Płakała bezsilna Ginny i tysiące mil dalej, wciąż nie wiedząc czemu, płakała Hermiona. Stanęła przed Shukishim i wyszeptała głosem osoby, która nie ma już siły na nic:

– Dzieje się coś złego.

– Z Tomem?

– Tak. On coś robi. Nie wiem sama…

Pokręciła głową. Nagły lęk powoli ustępował dzikiemu strachowi.

– Usiądź – rozkazał Shukishi – musimy poczekać. To również dobrze może być jego podstęp. Powiedz tylko, jaka dokładnie łączy was więź.

– Jesteśmy małżeństwem – odparła bez zastanowienia. I szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że nie to jest przyczyną jej obecnego stanu.

Hermiona wciąż stała, patrząc ślepo przed siebie. Shukishi wziął ją za rękę i usadził na macie. Dobrze, że to zrobił, bo zaraz zakołowało jej się niebezpiecznie w głowie.

Lord Voldemort wsunął palce w Ginewrę_._ Ta, nie powstrzymując jęku, zamknęła oczy i znów zapłakała.

– Ale nie tylko – dodała Hermiona na wydechu. Nagły przepływ nudności sprowadził ją do poziomu podłogi. – Łączy nas znacznie więcej, Shukishi.

Czarny Pan całował ją tak, że Ginny nie mogła myśleć ani pamiętać.

Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaraz wbiła paznokcie w policzki. Shukishi przyklęknął przed nią i chwycił ją za ramiona. Zamknął oczy. Nagle ból nieznacznie zelżał. Myślała, że chce jej tak pomóc, ale starzec szybko oderwał od niej dłonie i pobiegł gdzieś. Nie miała nawet siły zareagować. Została sama i to była kwestia czasu, chwili.

– Nie rób tego, Tom, proszę, nie rób tego – wyszeptała błagalnie. – Proszę…

Riddle przez chwilę zawahał się, powstrzymany niespodziewaną myślą, że nie powinien tego robić. Nie przez wzgląd na nią, a przez wzgląd na siebie. Może, do kurwy nędzy, nie chciał.

Chwila idiotycznych wątpliwości jednak minęła i wszedł w dziewczynę.

W jednej chwili stało się zbyt wiele rzeczy. Lord Voldemort poczuł ból – straszny, na pół odbierający świadomość ból, który mógłby porównać tylko z Cruciatusem. Hermiona wrzasnęła i wnętrze chatki Shukishiego odsunęło się od niej na mile. Potem nagle wszystko rozwiało się, coś uległo zawieszeniu, by wreszcie przedrzeć rzeczywistość i wprost wypluć ją w centrum wydarzeń. Potężny impuls wstrząsnął nią, nimi wszystkimi i skupił się w rozbudzonej dziewczynie. Siła uroku odrzuciła Riddle'a od jego ofiary. Ginny otworzyła oczy, usiadła i spojrzała na niego tak, jak mogła na niego spojrzeć tylko jedna kobieta.

Szybko się otrząsnął. Wiedział jak i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć, dopadł do niej i mocno chwycił za ramiona. Była nieco oszołomiona, ale patrzyła wprost na niego. Wiedziała, co się dzieje i co gorsza, gdzie i _jak_ jest. Trzęsła całym nawiedzanym sobą ciałem.

– Nim cokolwiek zrobisz, Granger, dobrze mnie posłuchaj. – Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego nieco bardziej przytomnie. – Jeśli nie zechcesz się tu zjawić, zrobię tyle rzeczy... – przerwał sobie szybko, by się poprawić – zabiję wszystkich drogich ci ludzi, rozumiesz?

– Chcesz zabić się z mojego powodu, Tom, kto by pomyślał – wypowiedziała to wcale nie z ironią. Przemawiała przez nią gorycz i smutek. Milczał przez chwilę, zupełnie zaskoczony.

– Nie, Granger, mam na myśli wszystkich tych, których miałaś za swoich przyjaciół i…

– To jeszcze ich nie zabiłeś? – spytała beznamiętnie.

– _Słodką Ginny_, którą właśnie nawiedzasz, i Lunę…

To do niej dotarło. Hermiona popatrzyła na swoje drżące od napięcia dłonie. Dotknęła swojej twarzy i włosów.

– Ginny – wyszeptała z przerażeniem, na chwilę zapominając o swojej roli.

– Właśnie – wysyczał, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na jej ramionach. – Pozabijam ich wszystkich, a co więcej – pouchwalam takie prawa…

– Nie dbam o to. Rób co chcesz, Riddle – wypowiedziała pośpiesznie.

Odbiegła gdzieś wzrokiem i zaraz zamknęła oczy. Miała w tym momencie naprawdę gdzieś jego żałosne pogróżki. Skupiła się na swojej sytuacji. Ginny musiała być na skraju wyczerpania. To było najpewniej zbyt wiele. Wcześniej chciała powiedzieć swoje, odegrać jedną z ról, które miała przygotowane na różne okazje, także i na taką, ale teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie chce zrobić strasznej krzywdy swojej przyjaciółce, musi odpuścić. Mówił coś i nie słuchała. Starała się opanować dość trudną sytuację wewnętrzną. Nie było dobrze, jednak mimo to zdecydowała się jeszcze coś zrobić, powiedzieć mu przynajmniej tych parę słów. Nie mogła zignorować tego, czego się dopuścił. Wiedziała, że w pewnym sensie miał prawo skrzywdzić jej przyjaciół. Widocznie odkrył, że żyje i nie wróciła do niego świadomie, co znaczyło, że złamała swoją obietnicę i tym samym dawała mu na to przyzwolenie, ale… przecież nie miał prawa. Nie musiał tego robić. Wszystko zależało od jego pieprzonej, skurwysyńskiej woli.

Wreszcie powoli uniosła wzrok i może za nie dwie spojrzała na niego tak chłodno, jak tylko mogła. Odetchnęła parę razy, by jeszcze powiedzieć mu:

– Jesteś potworem, Riddle, najgorszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła się nie tylko mnie, ale i całemu czarodziejskiemu światu. Jesteś…

– Jeśli nie wrócisz natychmiast po tym, jak opuścisz to ciało, pójdę za twoim śladem, odnajdę cię i…

– Będę szybsza. Nie złapiesz mnie.

Poczuła uderzenie jego mrocznej mocy. Pochylił się ku niej.

– Nie jesteś aż tak dobra.

– Będziemy mogli się przekonać, czyż nie… _najdroższy_?

Chciał odpowiedzieć. Nie zdążył.

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, ustąpiła z ciała Ginewry. Riddle został ponownie uderzony jej magią. Przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy przepływała przez niego siłą Sarsamossa Isenio, poczuł coś równie upiornego, co wspaniałego. Potem nastąpiła ciemność i opadł na pościel, dołączając do nieprzytomnej Ginny.

Hermiona znalazła się z powrotem w dolinie i chatce Shukiskiego. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo po czymś takim miało zająć dochodzenie do siebie zarówno jej, jak i jemu. Musiała przecież z powrotem wtłoczyć się do swojego ciała, a on musiał wpierw ocknąć się, a potem wyjść z bólu i szoku.

~o~o~o~

Na początku był tylko szum, później szum okazał się deszczem. Zaczęła słyszeć krople uderzające o szyby, potem zdobyła się jakoś na ruch palcem. Wreszcie zacisnęła palce na różdżce i zaczęła widzieć, coś jak deski, w końcu i czyjeś buty. Stał nad nią poważnie zmartwiony Shukishi.

– Co się właśnie stało? – spytał, widząc, że już prawie doszła do siebie.

Przez parę chwil nie była jednak w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Uniosła się na dłoniach i ślepo rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Wreszcie spróbowała użyć głosu.

– Skurwysyn.

Zamknęła oczy. Chrząknęła. Shukishi nad wyraz cierpliwie czekał.

– Znowu złamał Sarsamossa Isenio.

– Ty… ty… rzuciłaś na Toma Sarsamossa Isenio?

Hermiona pokręciła obojętnie głową. Powoli podniosła się i chciała odejść. Była wciąż zbyt wstrząśnięta wszystkim, co się stało. To jeszcze nawet do niej nie trafiało.

– Hermiono, poczekaj.

Shukishi położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Wskazał na torbę, do której, domyślając się, czym to się może skończyć, wrzucił jej rzeczy.

– Dziękuję, ale to nie wszystko.

~o~o~o~

Voldemort wciąż leżał w pościeli i nieco beznamiętnie przyglądał się nieprzytomnej, wyzutej z wszelkiej energii dziewczynie. Zdmuchnął włosy z oczu. Tak się jakoś stało, sam nie wiedział jak, że utrzymanie się w tej formie nie sprawiało mu już żadnego trudu. Jakby na tyle przystosował się do tego wyglądu, że stał się on bardziej naturalnym od tego, który dostał w skutek rytuału wskrzeszenia. Nie było już jednak Bellatriks, która mogłaby się tym cieszyć i doprowadzać go do furii. Nie byłoby też Granger.

Jeszcze przez chwilę nie ruszał się, leżał, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że jeśli wstanie, zabije nie tylko młodą Weasleyównę, ale każdego, kto mu się napatoczy.

Wciąż wyczuwał ślady obecności Granger, a właściwe magii, która przeskoczywszy przez niego do tej dziewczyny, owładnęła nią przy pomocy klątwy dużo silniejszej niż Imperio. Czuł tę magię w sobie i wiedział, że gdyby miał iść za tym śladem, odszukałby ją. Jeszcze parę minut temu właśnie to zamierzał uczynić, ale teraz nagle nie miał ochoty. Czuł, że jeśli teraz tam się zjawi, nic nie powstrzyma go przed zabiciem i jej.

Właściwie, dlaczego nie miałby się pozbyć tego problemu raz na zawsze, przeszło mu nagle przez myśl. W nietypowym dla siebie odruchu schował twarz w dłoniach i leżał dalej. Dlaczego miał w ogóle jakikolwiek dylemat? On nie miewał dylematów. Kierując się logiką, zawsze przecież wiedział, co robić.

Znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nigdy nie przywiązywał się do rzeczy ani ludzi, dlatego nigdy nie musiał się kierować czymkolwiek poza logiką, która miała go doprowadzać do jego celów. To się jednak zmieniło. W jakiś zadziwiający sposób przywiązał się do Hermiony Granger. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że robi to wszystko nie tylko dlatego, że ma ochotę odzyskać i należycie ukarać za nieposłuszeństwo swoją własność. On jej potrzebował. Coś ułożyło się w jego głowie, bo gdzieżby indziej, w bardzo niewłaściwy sposób.

Mógłby zwalić winę na historię, na Założycieli. Przecież sam ją swoją pieprzoną żoną nie uczynił. W życiu nie przeszłoby mu to przez myśl. Tyle że, z drugiej strony, uznanie swojej zależności, podległości wobec innych było cholernie niedopuszczalne.

Siedział teraz w fotelu i obracał różdżka w palcach. Wciąż oddychał ciężko i nie zwracał na ten objaw fizycznej słabości żadnej uwagi. Wściekłość nie ustępowała. Narastała z każdą chwilą. Tymczasem ślady po magii i obecności Granger nikły.

Ale nie, miał świadomość, że nie może. Nie mógł zabić Granger, bo bez względu na to, czego się dopuściła, wciąż była zbyt cenna, w jakiś sposób niemożliwa do zastąpienia.

Wciąż była też odpowiedzią. Nie mógł przecież nie poznać całej prawdy o samym sobie, o swojej przeszłości.

Tak przynajmniej sobie to tłumaczył, zupełnie nie widząc tego, że siedzi w miejscu i nie spełnia żadnej ze swoich gróźb z zupełnie innego powodu.

~o~o~o~

W minutę przekonała Shukishiego, by dał jej rzeczy, których nie miał zamiaru dawać nikomu i nigdy.

Dopakowując uproszoną resztę, upuściła sobie na nogę ciężką księgę i zaklęła. Ból fizyczny rozhulał ból psychiczny i gwałtownie się rozpłakała. Jak dziecko. Zbierane w pośpiechu przedmioty rzuciła w cholerę i sama beznadziejnie opadła na posadzkę.

– Nie dam rady…

Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Przecież to cały czas było ponad jej siły. Nie była tak silna, przede wszystkim psychicznie. Nikt ją nigdy do czegoś takiego nie przygotowywał. Harry miał siedem lat i nie dał rady, a ile ona miała czasu na to wszystko?

– Dziewczyno, nie teraz, nie wiesz czy nie zjawi się tu… – doszedł ją głos Shukishiego.

Hermioną targnęła jeszcze silniejsza porcja żałości. Czuła, że jest źle, bo to stanie nad przepaścią i kiwanie się nie powinno zaskakiwać jej w takim momencie.

Shukishi wstrząsnął nią raz, drugi, wreszcie użył jakiegoś zaklęcia, które odbiło się od niej, zupełnie jakby użyła tarczy.

Wreszcie sama się ocknęła, spojrzała na starca i powiedziała, wciąż przez łzy:

– Nie rozumiesz. Nie mam po co i dla kogo żyć. To wszystko…

– MASZ – przerwał jej ostro starzec. – Chodzi o to, że masz!

Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało mu olśnienie, którego doznała właśnie Hermiona. Ta myśl przyszła znienacka i początkowo odrzuciła ją jako bzdurną. Wróciła jednak do niej, zatrzymują się przy tym. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej. Może nie śmiała, bo to był śmiał plan – o tak – a może naprawdę nie przyszło jej to do głowy.

Nie miała pojęcia, co chciał powiedzieć jej Shukishi i nagle nie dbała o to. Nim Shukishi zdążył zareagować, wypaliła w jego stronę zaklęcie. Znów modyfikowała mu pamięć. Zamarł i zatrzepotały mu powieki. Zanim wrócił do siebie, jej już nie było. Wokół panował niebywały bałagan. Ktoś dopuścił się niebywałej kradzieży, nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie oddałby przecież tych rzeczy.


	32. Rozdział 32

**Rozdział 32**

Hogwart. Myśl była tak samo bzdurna, co genialna.

Czarny Pan nie zdawał się być specjalnie zainteresowany sprawami Hogwartu. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że zupełnie zaufał należącej przecież do Zakonu Minerwie McGonagall. Jak się domyślała, w istocie wiedział, że jest dobrą nauczycielką i solidną osobą, że kto jak kto, ale to ona stanowi gwarancję odpowiedniego kształcenia i zachowania dyscypliny w szkole. Nie miała tu na myśli tej dyscypliny, którą miały wprowadzić nowe prawa i obyczaje, krzewione przez udających nauczycieli śmierciożerców. Z tego, co Hermiona słyszała, dyrektor McGonagall trzymała ich za pyski, nie pozwalając na wiele więcej niż to, na co sam zezwalał im Czarny Pan. No ale przecież Riddle nie chciał zdegenerować społeczeństwa czarodziejów, zamieniając go w bandę idiotów, którzy nie wiedzą nic o Numerologii, a co dopiero o tym, jak posługiwać się różdżkami w sytuacjach innych niż bitewne. Dobrze wiedział, aby w sprawach naprawdę ważnych nie ufać swoim śmierciożercom całkowicie. Mogli być posłuszni i nad wyraz gorliwie spełniający jego rozkazy, ale czasem to był właśnie problem. Nie, Hogwart był zbyt ważny, by miał włączać tam bezwzględnie swoją politykę. Może podświadomie widział też pewną sferę sacrum, której nie należało naruszać.

Kiedy to do niej dotarło, ta myśl, ta możliwość, nie mogła myśleć już o niczym innym. Zrobiła, co do niej należało z Shukishim i deportowała się tak blisko Hogwartu, jak to było możliwe. Przy czym – nie miała pojęcia, co jest możliwe. Kiedy wyostrzył się jej obraz, wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom nie znajdowała się na zboczu jednej z gór okalających zamek. To miejsce było tak bliskie jej pragnieniu, jak to sobie tylko mogła wymarzyć. Znajdowała się w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, a teraz jeszcze to. Z wrażenia usiadła w najbliższym fotelu, który był tym fotelem nierzadko dywanikowym, na którym przyjmowało się uczniów winnych przewinieniom. Mimo że gabinet był pusty, a po pani dyrektor nie było ani śladu, zaraz rozległ się gwar. To wiszące w środku portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów rzuciły się na nią z pytaniami. Nic dziwnego, zapewne żaden z nich takiego cudu nie widział. Aportacja do Hogwartu była równie niemożliwa, jak… nic nawet nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Była w równym szoku. Zirytowana hałasem, rozejrzała się po portretach, by w końcu odnaleźć ten właściwy. Jako jedyny milczał i przyglądał jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Dumbledore. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało i przemówiła spokojnym, choć zmęczonym głosem.

– Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze. Mam prośbę i to dość pilną. Czy mógłby pan odszukać dla mnie panią dyrektor i powiedzieć, że czekam na nią w jej gabinecie?

Dumbledore przez chwilę jedynie jej się przyglądał.

– Oczywiście, panno Granger – odparł wreszcie.

Gdy tylko zniknął z ramy, Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i skutecznie unieszkodliwiła całą jazgoczącą resztę, przy okazji pozbawiając ich pamięci. Nie była pewna, czy to zaklęcie nie przychodzi jej teraz ze zbyt dużą łatwością i czy w ogóle zadziała na portrety, ale zadziałało. Dodała do tego coś usypiającego i na powrót rozsiadła się wygodnie w jednym z foteli dla gości. Musiała się uspokoić po tym wszystkim. Chodzenie w tę i nazad wcale nie pomogłoby jej uspokoić nerwów. Przede wszystkim musiała zacząć trzeźwo i racjonalnie myśleć. Podparła łokieć na łokietniku i oparła głowę na dłoni, którą jednocześnie zasłoniła twarz.

Tak, była więcej niż zaniepokojona tym, że dostała się na teren szkoły bez problemu. Nie była już uczennicą, nie powinna mieć tam prawa wstępu, nie bez zapowiedzi, nie w taki sposób. A to miejsce, cóż, najpewniej było jednym z najmocniej obwarowanych miejsc w Hogwarcie. Przez chwilę zmartwiła się tym, że szkoła jest już zupełnie niechroniona, że czary ochronne nie działają, a potem przypomniała sobie, czyje to były czary ochronne. Założycieli. To ich magia wpuściła ją do środka. Wciąż jej pomagali.

Zamiast ucieszyć się, poczuć się wdzięczną, wściekła się, czując, że to wciąż nie powinno się dziać. Nie powinny spotykać ją takie wyróżnienia, zwłaszcza z ich strony. Jak dowiodła to już jej historia, to zawsze źle się kończyło.

Kilka minut później usłyszała za sobą syk magicznego ognia i z kominka wypadła pani dyrektor. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi. Minerwa McGonagall przez chwilę patrzyła z przejęciem i niemałym szokiem na stojącą przed sobą dziewczynę. Nie mogła najwidoczniej uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– Mój Boże…

Hermionę na widok pani dyrektor ogarnęła ulga i radość. Poderwała się radośnie z fotela, chcąc uściskać kobietę. Jej złudzenia zostały jednak szybko rozwiane. Śmignęło ku niej rozbrajające zaklęcie, które, choć zaskoczona tą reakcją, odparła z łatwością. Jej zwinność przestała ją zaskakiwać już jakiś czas temu. Odpowiedziała automatycznie i zaraz miała różdżkę swojej nauczycielki w dłoni. Jak można było się domyśleć, nie pomogło to rozluźnić atmosfery.

McGonagall spoglądała na nią przerażona, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Hermiona też nie wiedziała, nagle nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć ani co zrobić. Było jej głupio. Podejrzewała, że McGonagall musi mieć wobec niej całą gamę różnych podejrzeń, o ile nie świeżo nabytych uprzedzeń. Kiedy była jego – co tu dużo mówić – niewolnicą, mogła się o nią martwić. Kiedy Hermiona stała się jego Ministrem, a jak plotki głosiły – kimś znacznie więcej, McGonagall straciła swoje złudzenia. Po pierwsze – nie była głupia, po drugie – dobrze wiedziała, jakie Riddle miał metody i co pewne docierające do niej fakty oznaczają. Hermiona musiała mu ulec, a potem musiała popełnić jakiś poważny błąd. McGonagall na początku nie uwierzyła w śmierć Hermiony, ale potem, gdy dowiedziała się, że faktycznie ślad po niej zaginął, zaczęła się oswajać z tą myślą. Hermiona Granger miała być kolejną, która przegrała z Lordem.

Patrzyła teraz na Hermionę wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu i być może obawy. Od pierwszej sekundy, kiedy ją zobaczyła, właściwie od chwili, gdy została poinformowana o jej obecności w swoim gabinecie, wiedziała, że zaraz odbędzie rozmowę z osobą, która nijak ma się do dziewczyny, która pół roku wcześniej kończyła Hogwart z uśmiechem na twarzy i mimo wszystko – nadzieją na lepszą przyszłość.

Hermiona poczuła, jak robi jej się zimno. Zupełnie nie pomyślała, że nie będzie tu mile widziana. Hogwart był jej domem… kiedyś tam. Teraz widocznie była intruzem.

– Pani profesor, może pani usiądzie – wypowiedziała łagodnie, starając się nie brzmieć władczo czy – Merlinie, broń – groźnie.

Starsza kobieta, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny, doczłapała do swojego fotela i opadła na niego raczej bezsilnie, choć ta pewnego rodzaju gryfońska duma nie odstąpiła jej nawet na krok. Hermiona również zajęła swoje miejsce. Przyjrzała się trzymanej w dłoni różdżce i przesunęła ją po blacie w stronę McGonagall.

– Pani profesor, wiem, że to więcej niż niespodziewana wizyta – powiedziała cicho. – I bardzo za to przepraszam.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że pani nie żyje – ba! – że pani nie ma prawa być w tym zamku, w tym miejscu, bez mojej zgody – odetchnęła, kręcąc głową – w istocie. Oczekuję wyjaśnień, całej masy wyjaśnień.

~o~o~o~

Aportował się do Japonii dopiero, gdy uporządkował siebie, swoją komnatę, gdy zjawił się Snape i sprzątnął nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Był zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że z jakiegoś powodu oddala to w czasie. Tłumaczył sobie coś, że musi myśleć racjonalnie i działać na spokojnie, bez emocji. To przecież właśnie robiła z nim ta dziewczyna, sprawiała, że działał porywczo, pod wpływem nagle rozbudzonych żądz. Może lubił w sobie to uczucie, gdy rozpierała go energia, gdy miał coś do zrobienia z nią czy w związku z nią, ale miał też tę rosnącą świadomość, że źle to wszystko rozgrywał. Nie od początku tak było. Kiedy właściwie zaczął popełniać te karygodne błędy?

Zdziwił się, nie widząc Shukishiego, zwyczajowego witającego go z ganku. Zaciekawiony, powoli wszedł do środka. Znalazł go w pomieszczeniu, które mogłoby uchodzić za salon. Starzec uznał jego obecność, ale nic poza tym. Był zajęty doprowadzaniem wszystkiego do porządku. Dom wyglądał, jakby przeszedł przez niego mały huragan, jak na jego przeczucie – brązowowłosy huragan. Lord Voldemort stał na progu pomieszczenia i czuł jak rośnie w nim dopiero co okiełznana złość. Wreszcie przywołał uwagę starca. Ten zaczął przebąkiwać coś bez ładu i składu. Bredził o niepowetowanej stracie, o skarbach, które mu wykradziono. Zirytowany Czarny Pan użył Legilimencji, by odkryć, że ktoś pozbawił Shukiskiego pamięci z ostatnich kilku dni. Co więcej – stan, w którym znajdował się czarodziej, wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że ten ktoś wymazywał te niepożądane wspomnienia niedbale i w pośpiechu. Przeklął nieporadność starca, który nie przypominał siebie sprzed chociażby paru miesięcy. Cud, że w ogóle go poznał. Oczywiście, nie musiał się już domyślać, kto był sprawcą tej kradzieży i całego tutejszego zamieszania. Wiedział, że to była ona i nagle z furią wręcz stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia, jak mógł nie sprawdzić Shukishiego wcześniej. Może nie śmiał wierzyć w jej tupet. Śmiała się tu zjawić, musiała tu być od kilku dni, zanim nie zrobił tego, co zrobił. Musiała w jakiś sposób przekonać Shukishiego, a co więcej – stoczyć z nim udany pojedynek.

Zmrużył oczy i ruszył na poszukiwania miejsca, z którego zniknęła. Musiał się skupić, co w obecnej sytuacji nie było tak łatwe. Kiedy wreszcie na coś trafił i spróbował sięgnąć swoją magią i umysłem do miejsca docelowego, pojął, że ten ktoś deportował się dokładnie donikąd. Po prostu zniknął, co było ni mniej, ni więcej, a niemożliwe.

Wrócił do rezydencji i w stanie, w którym niewielu go kiedykolwiek widziało, niemal odruchowo ruszył ku lochom. Oczy błyszczały mu złowrogo w ciemnościach, szepcząc już wiele soczystych klątw. Mimo że był w swojej przystojnej formie z nosem i włosami, jego oczy znów wypełniła czerwień.

Wiele godzin później, zapadając w sen, słyszał głos Hermiony. Mówiła mu, że jest żałosny, jeśli nie potrafi w inny sposób poradzić sobie ze swoimi niepowodzeniami. Był zbyt zmęczony i zniechęcony, by choćby pomyśleć o tym, że jej głosem wreszcie odzywa się do niego coś jak zarodek sumienia. Zapadł w sen. Śnił mu się pieprzony Salazar.

~o~o~o~

Przeszła od jednego do drugiego regału. Miała już trochę dość tych niezbyt subtelnych pytań pani dyrektor. Opowiadanie o tym, co ją spotkało, nawet jeśli bez wszystkich, kłopotliwych szczegółów, to było jak przeżywanie tego na nowo. Zarządziła więc przerwę w wyjaśnieniach. McGonagall właśnie wezwała skrzata, który miał przynieść coś do picia. Wyjątkowo, bo niewidzącym wzrokiem prześliznęła po tytułach książek. Nie one ją interesowały.

– Hermiono?

Odwróciła się. Zamyślona przegapiła powtórne zjawienie się skrzata. Na stole stały już dwie herbaty i taca z ciastkami. Mrugnęła.

– Tak?

McGonagall zaprowadziła ją wzrokiem na jej miejsce. Usiadła z westchnieniem i spojrzała podejrzliwie na swoją herbatę.

– Wybacz mi poruszanie tego tematu, ale… dochodziły mnie różne wieści na temat natury twoich relacji z Czarnym Panem. Niektóre moje źródła twierdziły dość jednoznacznie, że były one dość intensywne.

Hermionie nagle chciało wyrwać się z gardła coś przypominającego pusty śmiech.

– Pani profesor… – zaczęła z czymś brzmiącym jak pobłażanie, ale kiedy uniosła wzrok, nagle zamilkła i spoważniała. Nie była pewna, czy jest w stanie to zbagatelizować, powiedzieć coś, co mogła powiedzieć, bo teraz potrafiła to zrobić. Coś cynicznego może, ukazującego jak bardzo nie jest dawną sobą.

Na surowej twarzy Minerwy McGonagall czaiło się coś na kształt lęku. Bała się odpowiedzi Hermiony i chyba jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiła się, gdy ta nie odpowiedziała.

– Panno Granger, nie chcę pani przesłuchiwać, ale jeśli mam pani pomóc…

– Nam wszystkim, nie tylko mnie.

– Oczywiście. Jednak jeśli mam pomóc, potrzebuję pewnych informacji.

– Pani profesor… – zaczęła ponownie, by zaraz skończyć. – Myślę, że powiedziałam już wszystko to, co było istotne. Jeśli chce pani wiedzieć więcej to… może nie teraz.

Kobieta skinęła głową i miała już odpuścić, gdy jednak zdecydowała się na powiedzenie czegoś więcej.

– Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że on uwiódł wiele kobiet. I jeśli mu uległaś, Hermiono, nie zdziwię się, a co więcej – nie będę miała pretensji. Nie mogłabym mieć. Zawsze potrafił być nie tyle czarujący – choć i to mu się zdarzało, kiedy chciał – ale absolutnie magnetyzujący, odurzający wręcz…

– Pani…

– Tak, kiedyś mnie uwiódł. Jak wiele innych – odparła nad wyraz spokojnie.

Hermionie zrobiło się zimno, a potem słabo. On i… jej… jej… pani profesor. Ta starsza, już z lekka posiwiała kobieta i on. Oczywiście, Voldemort, jakby nie patrzeć, miał swój wiek, był w wieku McGonagall. Zawsze o tym pamiętała, ale z drugiej strony jego wiek nie mógł mieć znaczenia, jeśli miał być nieśmiertelny. Był kimś wymykającym się takiemu szufladkowaniu.

I to było właśnie takie myślenie, na które nie powinna sobie nigdy pozwalać. Nie miał być nieśmiertelny. Miał umrzeć. Z jej ręki.

Spojrzała na McGonagall przez zmęczone oczy. Co ona miała powiedzieć? Że dobrze wiedziała? Jej podróż w czasie zmieniała wszystko, ale chyba nie była gotowa na opowiedzenie o założycielach, o tym, co dokładnie się wtedy wydarzyło. Nie mogłaby powiedzieć jej wszystkiego, nawet nie wiedziała, jak miałaby to zrobić.

Oczywiście, nie okazała swojego zakłopotania i zdziwienia. Jej twarz przypominała maskę, choć pod powierzchnią działo się wiele rzeczy. Niepokój, złość, obrzydzenie mieszały się ze sobą ciemnymi barwami. Część z tego może można było dojrzeć w jej oczach.

– Więc zastanawia się pani, czy ja również byłam tak słaba, naiwna… czy dałam się zwieść pozorom… – Pokręciła lekko głową, odrzucając coś od siebie. – Wie pani, że on teraz gardzi ludzkim dotykiem?

– A twoim? – To nie było niewinne czy uprzejme pytanie. – I czy ty gardzisz nim?

– Bardzo chce pani wiedzieć, prawda? To nie tylko chęć zrozumienia sytuacji. Po prostu chce pani wiedzieć – wysyczała ze złością.

– Merlinie, dziecko, jak on cię zmienił…

Zirytowała się.

– Ludzie się zmieniają. Nawet on się zmienia.

– On nie ma duszy. Nie można się zmienić, kiedy nie ma czego zmieniać.

– Tu się pani myli. On ma duszę, ma jej więcej niż w dniu, w którym mnie poznał, pięćdziesiąt trzy lata temu – wypowiedziała ze złością. Uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć zdezorientowaną nieco minę pani dyrektor. Nie chciała wspominać o tym, ale może musiała. – To naprawdę długa historia. Podróżowałam w czasie, niedobrowolnie, to Bellatriks chciała się mnie pozbyć… – Było widoczne, że McGonagall chciała zapytać ją o setki rzeczy, ale ona nie miała zamiaru w tym momencie zbaczać z kursu. – Chodzi o to, że gdy poznałam młodego Toma, już wtedy miał mniej siebie niż dziś. On się zabezpieczył. Każdy niszczony horkruks przywracał mu kawałek duszy. Widać, kiedy przyszło do tego, że zaczęły być one przez nas niszczone, musiał zacząć myśleć o innej, bardziej pewnej drodze do osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności. Z pewnością. Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, co to może być. Aż boję się pomyśleć, bo jeśli horkruksy były dla niego błahostką… Ale nie o tym chciałam powiedzieć. Miałam na myśli to, że To… Riddle zmienił się, odzyskawszy swoją duszę. Widziałam tę zmianę, która w nim zaszła niemalże z dnia na dzień. Oczywiście, nie przestał być sobą, jednak śmiałabym stwierdzić, że nie jest już tym opanowanym żądzą mugolskiej krwi potworem. Nie, teraz myśli i planuję zupełnie inaczej, kieruje się innymi przesłankami. Może bardziej niż wcześniej ma pod kontrolą swoje emocje. Jego ciemna magia nie dotyka jego duszy aż tak, nie tłamsi i nie wyciska tego marnego skrawka, który wcześniej mu się ostał. Oczywiście, to nie musi być wcale lepiej. Myślę, że teraz może być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, bo nie jest już genialnym potworem, a genialnym, złym człowiekiem, którego plany stają się bardziej dalekosiężne. Nie kieruje się żądzą krwi, mordu czy chęcią siania spustoszenia, a żądzą władzy, uzyskania swej wymarzonej potęgi. Za wszelką cenę i dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wymyślił. Widzi pani, on przykłada uwagę do szczegółów, drobnostek. Zawsze ma w głowie obraz, który realizuje i naprawdę nie lubi, kiedy nie ziszczają się mu jego wizje. A zazwyczaj się ziszczają – dodała ponuro. – Wiem, że ja śmiałam popsuć mu jedną z jego wizji, mimo że swoim zniknięciem nie odebrałam mu żadnych możliwości realizacji swoich celów. Jednak teraz nie są i nie będą one zrealizowane tak, jak sobie to wyobraził. Zepsułam mu wizję i wiem, że jest na mnie wściekły, bardzo, bardzo…

Zamilkła. Minerwa McGonagall przez cały czas siedziała lekko pochylona i słuchała jej w skupieniu. Nic nie mówiła. Zdawała się to wszystko powoli procesować. To Hermiona znów przerwała ciszę.

– Mnie właściwie spotkało to samo, co jego jeszcze przed urodzeniem. Przyjęłam zbyt wiele magii. Mam jej teraz w sobie tyle, że nie jestem pewna, czy nie mogę… czy nie wystarczy mi byle powód… bym rozniosła wszystko wokół, nie używając nawet jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Po prostu. To jest już ten etap – rzekła ponuro.

– Hermiono, ja czuję twoją magią i… twoja obecność nie jest przyjemna, zupełnie tak jak jego. – Zamknęła oczy, przez chwilę faktycznie zdawała się coś kontemplować. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoja magia jest nie tylko bardzo wyczuwalna, ale wręcz natarczywa? Miałaś tylko Powyżej Oczekiwań z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a teraz… Teraz jesteś Czarną Magią. Ja głęboko w to zabrnęłaś? Jak bardzo…

– Tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Właśnie odpowiedziała sobie pani na to pytanie. Sęk jednak w tym, że ciemność równoważy się u mnie z jasnością. Zwróciła pani na to uwagę? Moja magia nie jest z natury ciemna, jak magia Voldemorta…

– Co nie zmienia tego, że ciemność lubi wypierać jasność nawet, gdy jest jej mniej. Trzeba wyjątkowo silnej woli…

– Właśnie, ja mogę wybierać, kim będę. Jestem tak samo zdolna do tego, co dobre, jak i tego, co złe. Wszystko jest już kwestią mojego wyboru.

McGonagall przyglądała się twarzy młodej kobiety, starając się samą siebie przekonać, że Hermiona Granger może mieć rację. Bardzo by chciała, by miała, by to była kwestia jej racjonalnych decyzji.

– Więc chce pani tu zostać – odparła, wzdychając.

– Tak, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Potrzebuję bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym będę mogła to wszystko przemyśleć, zaplanować… – wypowiedziała trochę niepewnie, gorzko. – I pani dyrektor, ja naprawdę potrzebuję… rozmów z kimś obiektywnym, kogo nie ogarnęło tak to całe szaleństwo.

– Skąd pewność, że dobrze pani trafiła?

– Pani profesor – odparła lekko, uśmiechając się – przecież pani jest jak skała.

~o~o~o~

Weszła na korytarz pełen uczniów. Od wczoraj miała twarz, pod którą nikt nie mógł ją rozpoznać. Mijali ją młodzi ludzie, wiele z tych twarzy dobrze znała, czasem to byli jej młodsi koledzy. Wszystko było jednak zupełnie inne. Szła w ciszy, bo, mimo że wokół rozlegały się rozmowy, dla korytarzy Hogwartu to była cisza. Nie oglądając się za siebie, mogła zaobserwować z przerażeniem te wszystkie zmiany, które zaszły w szkole. To nie zawsze były rzeczy, które spostrzega się na pierwszy rzut oka.

Przede wszystkim szkoła właściwie świeciła pustkami, choć może to była kwestia braku znajomego gwaru. Przez to właśnie nie od razu uzmysłowiła sobie, że jest przerwa. Uczniów było… za mało. Może i rozmawiali ze sobą, spieszyli się gdzieś na kolejne lekcje czy nawet przekomarzali się ze sobą. Jednak wszystko, co czynili, robili ciszej, mniej, ostrożnie. Dostrzegła też wyraźną przewagę ślizgońskich szat i niepokojącą rzadkość tych gryfońskich. Wśród twarzy dzieciaków nie dostrzegła żadnych, które mogłaby skojarzyć z twarzami dzieci z mugolskich rodzin.

McGonagall musiała odgadnąć jej myśli, a może w tym ciele nie do końca panowała nad swoją mimiką.

– Nowe prawo zostało uchwalone tydzień temu, a uczniowie mugolskiego pochodzenia zostali usunięci ze szkoły – poinformowała ją.

– Co się z nimi wszystkimi stało? – spytała cicho, zagryzając wargi.

– Nie mogę być pewna każdego. Chciałabym wierzyć, że wszyscy znaleźli się w swoich domach, ze swoimi rodzinami, ale...

– Merlinie.

– Tak. Proszę za mną.

– Ja wiem, że pani robi, co w pani mocy, ale… – wyrwało jej się, w jej głosie było dużo smutku.

McGonagall przystanęła.

– Dobrze pani wie, że czasem nie ma żadnego lepszego wyjścia z sytuacji. Czasem można tylko czekać, bo bezczynność okazuje się paradoksalnie najlepszym wyjściem. Były chwile, że miałam ochotę zrobić cokolwiek, byle do czegoś nie dopuścić, ale uczynienie czegokolwiek byłoby właśnie tym, co pogorszyłoby sytuację.

Stanęły przed wejściem do Pokoju Życzeń. Jeszcze nie pojawiły się drzwi, ponieważ Minerwa McGonagall nie pomyślała, jakich warunków dokładnie potrzebuje. Złapała Hermionę za ramiona i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy.

– Panno Granger, chciałabym, żeby pani mi teraz pokazała, na co panią stać.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią wyraźnie zaskoczona. Już miała otworzyć usta, by powiedzieć, w jakim jest stanie – fizycznym i psychicznym, spytać, czy to nie może poczekać. Zagryzła jednak wargi. To również nie była pora na wyjaśnianie dokładnych okoliczności, w jakich tu się znalazła. Zresztą, była pewna, że może McGonagall czegoś się tam domyśla. Jak bardzo mogła nie być formie, to nie było ważne. Chodziło o to, że musiała być w formie. Nie mogła nie móc. Miała być twardą i musiała to teraz pokazać. Przekraczając próg Komnaty Życzeń, Hermiona zupełnie oparła się na swojej magii. Dobrze, że przynajmniej na nią mogła liczyć.

~o~o~o~

Miała za sobą kolejny dzień, który spędziła w swoim ulubionym miejscu w Hogwarcie. Pani Pince z zaskakującym entuzjazmem przyjęła wiadomość o tym, że ktoś zwolni ją z jej obowiązków. Nie mogła mieć pojęcia, że ona sama. Dla uczniów i nauczycieli odwiedzających bibliotekę nie miało się nic zmienić. Tylko McGonagall i ona miały wiedzieć o tej małej podmianie. Hermionę zdziwiła z początku propozycja McGonagall, a o szeroki uśmiech przyprawiła ją już informacja, że właściwie to… pani dyrektor posiada włosy wszystkich nauczycieli, nie wspominając już o podstawach do właściwego eliksiru. Zawsze przygotowana na każdą ewentualność. Podobno już dawno chciała odprawić bibliotekarkę na dawno zasłużoną emeryturę, jednakże do tej pory nie miała, kim ją zastąpić. Hogwarckie zbiory biblioteczne były zbyt cenne, by powierzać je komukolwiek.

Trudno było pogodzić się z tym, że cały dzień będzie musiała spędzać w ciele wątłej staruszki, ale z drugiej strony – to nie było ważne. Przynajmniej noc miała dla siebie i cóż, przeżywała już znacznie gorsze rzeczy.

Był środek nocy. Przekręciła się na posłaniu, dręczona snami. Jej twarz nie była spokojna, mięśnie ciała wciąż lekko napięte. Jej sytuacja mogła się nieco ułożyć, ale ona nie potrafiła być optymistką. Wciąż, podświadomie, spodziewała się najgorszego.

Mała postać, ubrana już nie w poduszkę, a w purpurową, aksamitną szatkę, zjawiła się nagle w komnacie. W istocie nie przekraczając jej progu, nie naruszała żadnych barier ochronnych. Była skrzatem, skrzaty nie bywały groźne. Rozejrzała się dookoła siebie, mrużąc nienawykłe do ciemności oczy. Przed chwilą znajdowała się przecież w świetle. Lekko garbata skrzatka podreptała cichutko do parapetu, na który wspięła się i przyklejając sterczący nos do szyby, wyjrzała przez okno. Księżyc świecił na tyle jasno, by mogła pojąć, gdzie się znalazła. Z jednej strony zobaczyła skrzydło zamku, z drugiej rozległe błonia. Duża połać wody za nimi również nie wzbudzała żadnych wątpliwości. Hogwart. Zeskoczyła z parapetu i ostrożnie podeszła do łóżka, na którym spała Hermiona, chcąc się jeszcze upewnić, czy to na pewno ona. To nie było mądre posunięcie, ponieważ dziewczyna zerwała się nagle z posłania, z różdżką przegotowaną do ataku. Zwinny skrzat rzucił się i schował pod jej łóżko.

Hermionę przez chwilę wpatrywała się w ciemność, czujna i gotowa. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że to tylko jej koszmar i paranoja, z głośnym westchnięciem z powrotem rzuciła się na poduszkę i zakopała pod kołdrą. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim zasnęła.

Stworzonko dopiero kiedy oddech jej pani wrócił do normy, wydobyło się ostrożnie z ukrycia i z wyrazem smutku wypisanym na twarzy – pani Hermiona była przecież najbardziej uprzejmą osobą, z jaką miało kiedykolwiek do czynienia - deportowało się z powrotem.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona obudziła się i gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, zdała sobie sprawę, że trafiła na świt. Do jej pokoju wpadało dosłownie pomarańczowe światło, przecinając pokój jaskrawymi strugami. Kochała świty, choć zwykła je przegapiać. Nie odmówiła sobie przeciągnięcia się w łóżku i wydania z siebie cichego pomruku, by zaraz jednym ruchem poderwać się z pościeli. Jej stopy zetknęły się z miękkim, włochatym dywanem i uśmiechnęła się z czułością. Jakby ktoś dokładnie wiedział, czego jej tu trzeba, bo przecież właśnie o tym podświadomie marzyła. O gryfońskiej przytulności, o czymś miłym i włochatym.

A jednak, wciąż nią była. Dzięki tym prostym przyjemnościom o poranku była o krok od tego, by poczuć się jak Hermiona Granger, Gryfonka.

Owinęła się szlafrokiem i wciąż mrużąc oczy, podeszła do okna. Wyjrzała na jeszcze nie do końca oświetlone słońcem błonia Hogwartu. Przez chwilę stała w oknie, obserwując jak słońce sięga i tam.

To było dziwne, znajdować się w takim miejscu, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszła. Gdyby przejrzała się w lustrze dostrzegła ślady wiatru na swojej skórze i wszystko to, co świadczyło o tym, jak wiele przeszła.

Usiadła w fotelu. Skrzat przyniósł jej już śniadanie. Zaczęła jeść, wciąż czując ten nienaturalny, rzadki spokój.

Wiedziała jednak, co się zaraz stanie, zanim to jeszcze wiedziała. Dokładnie tak. Wstała dobrą nogą, o świcie i pięknej aurze. Oddychało jej się lepiej, lżej. Nie zaskoczyły jeszcze odpowiednie zapadki. I to właśnie znaczyło, że zaraz wszystko drastycznie się zmieni. Czucie się dobrze tu i teraz, z ciepłą herbatą przyniesioną przez skrzata i w fotelu z widokiem na Wielkie Jezioro, było dość śmiałą prowokacją. Prowokacją dla zupełnie antagonistycznych uczuć, dla trudnych, mimo że subiektywnie najlepszych wspomnień, które od czasu do czasu lubiły sobie w niej poszaleć.

Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie… o, już.

Odstawiała drżącą ręką kubek. Znów miała go przed oczami. Był przecież najważniejszą treścią jej myśli i nigdy nie dawał się zbyt długo ignorować.

Widziała go, czuła.

Tom Riddle trzymał ją w swoim objęciu, nie chcąc nigdzie puścić. Już nie protestowała, za to ze śmiałym wyzwaniem w oczach spoglądała w te jego niesamowite, granatowe chyba (nigdy nie była pewna) oczy. Patrzył dość chłodno, może nawet wbijał w nią swój wzrok, chcąc ją zahipnotyzować, sprowadzić na kolana siłą spojrzenia, ale ona, uodporniona, nie uginała się. To jedynie utwierdzało go w jego uścisku. I przysięgłaby, że widzi w jego oczach coś na kształt afektu. Może się o to ocierał, może było bardzo blisko, może to było zwykłe oszustwo, chęć zwiedzenia jej, ale cholera – robiło wrażenie. Nauczył się patrzeć się nią tak, jakby była jedyną ważną rzeczą na świecie, czymś prześwietnym, tak, jakby była prześwietna, absolutnie wyjątkowa. Bo jego, tylko jego z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

I to zawsze trwało chwilę, nigdy na tyle długo, by mogła się dobrze wpatrzyć i uznać, że na pewno jej się nie przewidziało. Ale to było tam, w jego oczach, coś jak… ciepło.

Hermiona pociągnęła kolejny łyk herbaty i ze złością otarła kolejną łzę z policzka, no, właściwie już z brody. Wszystko sobie wymyśliła. W nim. Wymyślała sobie ciepło w oczach Lorda Voldemorta, a tam, na dole, kiedy jej łatwiej było nie odwracać wzroku, ginęli ludzie, całymi dziesiątkami, w potwornych męczarniach.

Wstał już dzień. Hermiona nie przeczuwała nawet jak trudny.


	33. Rozdział 33

**Rozdział 33**

Mijała uczniów pędzących z Wielkiej Sali na zajęcia. Nikt w przelocie nie zwracał na nią uwagi i był za to wdzięczna. Po kilku minutach marszu z pokoju, który przed nią zajmowała pani Pince, znalazła się w bibliotece i odetchnęła głęboko tutejszym specyficznym powietrzem. Nim otworzyła bibliotekę dla uczniów, zapuściła się w jej głąb w poszukiwaniu czegoś sensownego i odpowiednio morderczego do czytania, a kiedy już to znalazła, wróciła do biurka, na którym przycupnęła księga wypożyczeń. Opasłe i wiekowe tomisko, sprawiło jej niemały kłopot pierwszego dnia, upierając się przy tym, że to Hermiona Granger, a nie pani Pince, nie tylko włada teraz hogwarcką biblioteką, ale przeczytuje właśnie pół Działu Zakazanego. Musiała zwrócić się do McGonagall, która również nieco się natrudziwszy, w końcu pomogła jej uporać się z tym problemem.

Gdyby nie to, że była Gryfonką, która jednak, mimo wszystko, poszukuje w życiu jakichś wrażeń i okazji do bohaterskich czynów – tłumaczyła sobie - mogłaby spędzić w tym miejscu, za tym biurkiem prawie całą wieczność. O tej porze było tu tak cicho i spokojnie, że trudno było się nie skupić na lekturze. Gęsta treść książki była najsłuszniejszym zastępstwem treści własnych myśli.

To nie mogło jednak trwać wiecznie i kwadrans po dziewiątej pierwsi spragnieni wiedzy uczniowie pojawili się w bibliotece. Trójka Puchonów krążyła gdzieś pomiędzy regałami, narzekając na swój los. Hermiona uśmiechała się do siebie pod nosem, dobrze pamiętając takie same narzekania Rona i Harry'ego. „Esej na osiem stóp, Hermiono! Osiem!"

Ale o czym ona czytała? Tak, powinna skupić się na lekturze, zamiast bawić się w obserwatorkę dzisiejszego życia hogwarckiej młodzieży. Niepokoiła ją jednak to, że myśli o nich jako tej dziatwie, o którą trzeba się troszczyć, walczyć, ale do której grona nie można się już zaliczyć. To było osobliwe, że myślała o nich ten sposób. Dopiero opuściła te mury, dopiero dręczyły ją te same problemy. Jednak po tym jak przebrnęła przez rezydencję Riddle'a, Nokturn lat czterdziestych, Japonię, Rosję i fotel Ministra, wydawało jej się, że dzielą ją od nich całe lata świetlne. Czuła się przygnieciona bagażem własnych doświadczeń, wspomnień, tych wszystkich rzeczy, która ta beztroska trójka nawet nie wyobrażała sobie by można przeżyć.

- Pani Pince – usłyszała nagle ściszony głos McGonagall i podniosła wzrok znad książki, której i tak od jakiegoś czasu zamyślona nie czytała. Uniosła pytająco brwi, zastanawiając się, czy McGonagall nie miała ochoty na kolejny pokaz jej siły. Dzień wcześniej czuła się lekko zażenowana, widząc tę kobietę, którą przez lata darzyła niewymuszonym szacunkiem, a wręcz podziwem, wpatrującą się w nią z niedowierzaniem i z opuszczoną z wrażenia szczęką.

- Mam złą wiadomość, bardzo złą – powiedziała cicho, nie kryjąc zaniepokojenia.

Nie zadała pytania, czekała spokojnie za resztę.

- Właśnie dostałam wiadomość z Ministerstwa, że Minister pilnie potrzebuje skorzystać z hogwarckiej biblioteki. Nie wiem, czy jego zamiar ma jakikolwiek związek z tobą, czy faktycznie ma taką potrzebę, jakkolwiek – będzie tu za dosłownie kilka minut.

Hermiona zerwała się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, może aż nazbyt, bo zaraz skrzywiła się, czując, że coś gruchnęło w jej starych kościach. Chciała biec, uciekać, ile sił w nogach. Nie mógł jej tu spotkać. Nie mógł jej spotkać w ogóle. Jeszcze nie teraz. W ogóle nie tak to miało wyglądać. Była tu trzeci dzień, a potrzebowała być może miesięcy. Nic jeszcze nawet nie zaczęło wyklarowywać się w jej głowie, a jakoś nie wierzyła w to, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse pokonać go w zwykłym pojedynku.

Może już jakimś cudem wiedział, gdzie się skryła. Mógł coś wymyślić, a ona mogła o czymś nie pomyśleć. Patrzyła na McGonagall, nagle znowu nie mogąc się ruszyć, szukając na jej twarzy odpowiedzi, mimo że jej uwagą była skupiona już na drzwiach wyjściowych.

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe – powiedziała szybko, dobrze rozpoznając zamiary Hermiony.

- Słucham?

Serce biło jej w piersi jak oszalałe.

- Musisz tu zostać i dobrze grać swoją rolę. Nie ma teraz czasu na twoje przemykanie się ukrytymi przejściami i pospieszną ucieczkę. Wiem, że ryzyko jest ogromne, ale nie ma innego wyjścia – wyjaśniła trzeźwo.

- Co jeśli mnie odkryje? – spytała bardziej siebie, nie mogąc nawet wyobrazić sobie jego reakcji. Nagle cała jej rozproszona przez moment uwaga zwróciła się ku McGonagall. – Co uczyni pani? – rzuciła z przerażeniem.

- Wszystko, co mógł mi odebrać, odebrał mi już dawno. Nie ma nic, czym mógłby mi zagrozić, panno Granger – skłamała.

Zawsze byli uczniowie, zawsze mógł zagrozić jej czyjąś śmiercią. Każda bolała ją i bolałaby ją równie mocno.

Hermiona zastanawiała się przez dosłownie parę uderzeń serca, jak było w jej przypadku. Właściwie targała się między dwoma odpowiedziami. Co innego podpowiadał jej rozum i zimna kalkulacja, co innego głupie serce. Skarciła się za myśl, że to ona właściwie odebrała już sobie wystarczająco wiele. Zaraz za tą myślą w szeregu szły wszystkie błędy, których dopuściła się w związku z nim i to znów przywracało jej myśli na dość gorzki bieg.

Potem, ze strachem, który odbierał jej rozum, zasiadła w fotelu. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy McGonagall bez słowa opuściła bibliotekę. Nie widziała zbyt wiele na oczy, a musiała.

Tak. Nie pozostawał jej już nic innego, jak tylko trwać w swojej roli. Może nie musiała się tak przejmować drżącymi rękami, była w końcu przejętą wizytą Ministra bibliotekarką. Może nie musiała wcale doprowadzać się do porządku, była tak stara, że pod jej rzadką, siwą czupryną nie mogło być mniej zwyczajnie zakurzonych niż prawdziwe szarych komórek. A może jakiekolwiek próby zapanowania nad sytuacją nie miały już żadnego sensu i pozostawało tylko czekać, modlić się do dawno zapomnianego Boga.

~o~o~o~

Dokładnie, nie ma się czego bać, powtórzyła sobie jeszcze sto razy. Dasz radę.

Nie przypominała sobie, by kiedyś udało jej się go oszukać, na pewno nie tak, ale jeśli ma się tylko jedną szansę na powodzenie czy co gorsza - na przeżycie, trzeba z niej skorzystać.

Moment, w którym wszedł do biblioteki, był dla niej jak wyrwany z rzeczywistości. Miała wrażenie, że jej tam nie ma i ogląda film. Wyglądał wspaniale, dokładnie tak, jak nie chciała, by wyglądał, gdy go kolejny raz zobaczy. Był w eleganckiej czarnej szacie, i tylko jeden emblemat na piersi, wskazywał na to, jaką funkcję pełni. Powoli, eleganckim krokiem zbliżył się do jej biurka. Bił od niego absolutny spokój.

Nagle uzmysłowiła sobie coś i zerwała się miejsca.

Nie mówiąc nic, prześlizgnął po niej obojętnym spojrzeniem. No pewnie, była nikim. A jeśli była spięta i zestresowana jego obecnością, nie było to przecież nic dziwnego. Tak na jego bliskość reagowała większość ludzi.

- Proszę udzielić mi dostępu do Działu Zakazanego.

- Oczywiście! – powiedziała i zaraz zmarszczyła brwi, opadając na krzesło. Drżącymi rękoma zaczęła czegoś szukać w szufladzie, aż wreszcie dotarła do księgi z magicznymi hasłami. Każdego dnia, o każdej godzinie było inne.

Czuła na sobie jego badawczy wzrok, jego rosnące w zastraszającym tempie zniecierpliwienie i ze strachu miała tak ściśnięte gardło, iż była pewna, że nie wydobędzie z siebie żadnej zgłoski. Samo trzymanie na uwięzi swojej magii pochłaniało tyle jej energii, że niemal nie mogła utrzymać się na nogach. Kołowało jej się w głowie. Było jej słabo, a musiała myśleć o wszystkim. Jedyne, co mogła teraz uczynić, to zapisać mu hasło na kartce, ale i to nie było łatwe. Wreszcie zamiast podać mu kartkę z zapisanym hasłem-kluczem, położyła ją przed nim na biurku. Jej pomarszczone palce uciekły, zanim zdołał sięgnąć po karteczkę. Jedno muśnięcie dłoni i byłoby po wszystkim, nie mogła tym ryzykować, choć ryzyko było niewielkie. On nie dotykał ludzi przypadkiem.

Jeszcze raz zerknął ku niej. Szczypta złości czy irytacji widoczna w jego spojrzeniu szybko zamieniła się w pogardę.

- Ufam, że sobie pan poradzi – powiedziała cicho, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie.

- Oczywiście – rzucił niedbale, już za pleców, kierując się w stronę Działu Zakazanego. Kiedy zniknął za półkami, wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Zaczynało jej się już kręcić w głowie. Na Merlina, jeśli nie jej, to czego on tu właściwie szukał, zastanawiała się.

To, że zniknął za regałami, oczywiście wcale nie poprawiło jej sytuacji. Nie mogła uciec. Musiała siedzieć tam i czekać, a każda minuta za tym cholernym biurkiem doprowadzała ją do szału. Jej wzrok utkwił w miejscu, w którym zniknął. Przez chwilę próbowała udawać, że się czymś zajmuje, ale za bardzo trzęsły jej się ręce. Zacisnęła więc palce na krawędzi biurka. Odrzucając wszystkie myśli i uczucia, które wywołał w niej widok jego osoby, skupiła się na tym, że musi się opanować, z niczym nie zdradzić. Nie podejrzewał jej jak dotąd, mimo wszystko, więc najgorsze miała za sobą. To nie mogło być takie trudne.

Omal nie dostała zawału, kiedy wypadł spomiędzy regałów i dopadł do jej biurka.

- Księgę wypożyczeń, natychmiast!

Przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyła, wybałuszając oczy.

- Nie jestem pewna…

- Wiesz kim jestem?

Nie odpowiadając na pytanie, błyskawicznie schyliła się do półki w swoim biurku i wyciągnęła z niej obszerną księgę. Znów starając się zachować jak największy dystans, położyła księgę na blacie i przesunęła w jego stronę. Nie patrzyła na niego. Wiedziała, że wciąż drży lekko, ale dobrze – trudno, by nie drżała.

Pochwycił ze złością obszerne, choć odciążone magicznie tomisko i zaczął przeglądać pospiesznie jego karty. Coś niebezpiecznie lśniło w jego oczach. Z przerażeniem pojęła czy przeczuła, czego szuka. Wcale nie szukał w Dziale Zakazanym niczego dla siebie. Szukał śladów po niej, jakikolwiek świadectwa tego, że mogła mieć tamte książki w rękach.

Musiał tam coś znaleźć.

Zatrzasnął księgę. Nieświadomie odsunęła się lekko na krześle.

- Może mi pani odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie? – warknął.

- Oczywiście.

- Jak to się stało, że tutejsze księgi, które są księgami magicznymi i automatycznie rejestrują wypożyczenia, nie odnotowały używania ksiąg w Dziale Zakazanym przez _niejaką_Hermionę Granger? – wysyczał z jadem nie tylko słyszalnym, ale i od razu przenikającym adresata na wskroś. Nigdy tak się go nie bała jak teraz, w ciele tej starszej kobiety.

- Nie mam pojęcia – wyszeptała.

- Nie, pani dobrze wie. Ktoś musiał sfałszować te wpisy, ktoś musiał użyć potężnych zaklęć, by oszukać taką księgę. To są ważne dane, byle kto nie mógłby tego uczynić. Dobrze pani radzę, niech pani powie prawdę. Kiedy i ile razy była tu Hermiona Granger? I mam na myśli ostatni tydzień, a nie ostatnie siedem lat.

Pokręciła głową, udając, że naprawdę nie rozumie.

- Ale… pani Minister nie żyje.

Jego otwarte dłonie uderzyły o blat biurka. Zadrżały szyby i masywne regały, a kilka książek pospadało z półek. Uniosła wzrok i niepotrzebnie. Czerwień w jego oczach była dość jednoznaczna. Jako pani Pince na ten widok powinna już krzyczeć z przerażenia. Był o włos od przeklęcia jej na dobre. Powstrzymywała go jedynie chęć uzyskania informacji. Może miał wątpliwości, czy ta wątła staruszka nie umrze ze strachu, zanim zdąży dać jej coś do zrozumienia.

- Nie zapytam jeszcze raz, ale pani jeszcze raz mi odpowie.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech. Nie miała przygotowanej żadnej zastępczej historii. Wiedziała, że spostrzegłby jej próby zmyślenia czegoś. Musiała tkwić przy swoim, przy upartej, nie ogarniającej powagi sytuacji staruszce.

- Zapewniam pana, że nic takiego nie miało, bo nie mogło mieć miejsca – odpowiedziała twardo. Może zbyt twardo. Riddle zmrużył oczy i oderwał ręce od biurka.

- Proszę dać mi swoją różdżkę. – Jego głos z powrotem był spokojny, ale tak bezwzględny, że chyba niewielu byłoby w stanie w ogóle rozważyć to, by go nie posłuchać. - W pani wieku ludzie miewają problemy z pamięcią. Może pani różdżka przypadkiem będzie wiedziała coś na temat tych wpisów.

Myślami sięgnęła do siedzącej w jej kieszeni różdżki. Nie mogła mu jej dać. Nawet nie chodziło o same zaklęcia. Chodziło o różdżkę. Była pewna, że ją rozpozna. Sam ją jej kupił.

- Naprawdę, bez względu na to jak wysoką pełni pan funkcję w Ministerstwie – zaczęła skrzypiącym głosem - jest pan na terenie Hogwartu, który jest jednostką autonomiczną – jeszcze pan tego nie zmienił – i w ogóle nie wydaje mi się, by miał pan tu prawo składać takie żądania. – Podniosła się z fotela. – Wydaje mi się więc, że nie mogę panu pomóc – rzekła, jednocześnie cofając się o krok.

Zaśmiał się gromko. To było wyborne, no doprawdy, wyborne! Tak kobieta musiała nie mieć za grosz rozeznania czy inteligencji, by przeciwstawiać mu się w ten sposób. Ta bibliotekarka, stwierdził, biła na głowę ostatnią panią z Archiwów.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego jeszcze jej nie przeklął. Może miał to przeczucie wyjątkowej głupoty. Chciał wiedzieć, jak bardzo zasługuje na swój ból.

- Czyli jednak nie wie pani, kim jestem… lub wie pani i wykazuje się karygodnym wręcz nieposłuszeństwem i głupotą.

Zobaczyła w jego oczach okrutny, znajomy błysk. Przysiadł na krawędzi biurka i uśmiechnął się leciutko. Zaczynał właśnie swoją igraszkę, skradanie się drapieżnika.

I to było to, nie miała wyjść z tego bez szwanku lub bez demaskacji. Musiałby stać się cud…

- Panie, wszędzie cię szukałem.

Oboje gwałtownie odwrócili się w stronę wejścia, w którym stał Amycus Carrow. Spojrzał wpierw z niepokojem ku Riddle'owi, potem obojętnie ku niej.

- Mam pilną wiadomość.

- Czy to nie może poczekać kilku minut?

- Obawiam się, że nie, panie.

Odwrócił się ze złością w jej stronę.

- Pani tu siedzi i czeka. Dobrze radzę – wysyczał groźnie, biorąc jednocześnie księgę pod pachę. Skinęła niewyraźnie głową, myśląc już o ucieczce. Po chwili zniknął za drzwiami, które trzasnęły bardziej z jego niż swojej własnej woli.

Przez kilka sekund patrzyła przed siebie, potem, niewiele więcej myśląc, postąpiła jeden krok do tyłu, drugi… i zerwała się do biegu. Z biblioteki było jeszcze jedno, sekretne wyjście. Na swoje nieszczęście poznała je na niedługo przed końcem siódmego roku i nie mogła cieszyć się nim zbyt długo.

Tyle że on również musiał je znać.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Nie spodziewając się żadnego ataku, dała się zaskoczyć. Jej różdżka ot tak znalazła się w jego dłoni.

- Drgnij i nie żyjesz – warknął w ciemności. – _Lumos!_

Zobaczyła jego twarz, jego przepełnione żądzą mordu i okrutnym zadowoleniem oczy. Mówił jej: I tak jesteś martwa. Potem to była sekunda, kiedy kontrolnie przeniósł wzrok ku różdżce, którą pochwycił. Zaskoczyła odpowiednia zapadka i natychmiast popędziło ku niej zaklęcie, przed którym nie miała jak się obronić. Poczuła nieprzyjemne mrowienie, potem tragiczny ból i znów była sobą. Ciężko dysząc, przylgnęła plecami do ściany tunelu. Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, ciężko trawiąc swoją obecność.

- Suka. To byłaś ty. Przez cały czas.

Sekundę później był przy niej. Uderzył ją w twarz tak mocno, że upadła na posadzkę. Nie próbowała się podnieść. Nagle nie widziała sensu w stawianiu jakiegokolwiek oporu. Nie udało się, nie miała swojej różdżki. Przegrała. Była zdana na jego szał.

Łzy obficie popłynęły po jej policzkach. Syknął coś z dezaprobatą wobec jej postawy. Może liczył na wrzaski i przekleństwa. Nic z tego, Voldemort.

Siedziała i nie chciała na niego spojrzeć. Wreszcie poczuła dłoń mocno zaciskającą się wokół jej nadgarstka i dreszcze, które przeszły ją na skutek kontaktu z jego skórą, a na które nie miała zamiaru zwracać uwagi. Poderwał ją do góry i zaczął ciągnąć ku wyjściu z tunelu. Była w takim szoku, że nie była w stanie uczynić absolutnie nic. Kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu, ze strachem zwróciła ku niemu swoją twarz i szybko tego pożałowała. Była tam wściekłość, której nigdy nie miała okazji oglądać. I o wiele więcej. Był wcieleniem furii, może ich wszystkich trzech. Chwała Merlinowi, że na korytarzach nie było uczniów, którzy grzecznie okupując klasy, nie musieli narażać się na jego klątwy.

Przez całą drogę nie mówił nic i ona nie uczyniła nic, by tę ciszę przerwać. Biła od niego taka złość, a jednocześnie dzika, nie wiadomo dokąd zmierzająca satysfakcja, że aż bała się pomyśleć, co dla niej szykował.

Dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń. Dlaczego przyciągnął ją akurat tu? Nie miał zamiaru od razu fiuknąć z nią do swojej rezydencji, by rzucić na drugie śniadanie spragnionym czegoś ciekawszego śmierciożercom?

Gdy znaleźli się w środku, jej plecy szybko uderzyły o ścianę. Nie była oczywiście zdziwiona. Czekając na więcej, pozwoliła sobie nawet zanurzyć się w tym bólu.

Riddle szybko dopadł do niej i przysunął swoją twarz do jej twarzy, wciąż nic nie mówiąc. Miała okrutne uczucie, że cały świat zgina się i zwala na jej głowę i pierś. Nagle miała na sobie cały ciężar tęsknoty za tym jednym czarodziejem i strachu wobec tego, co mógł jej uczynić. Jego ciemne oczy błyskały w półmroku groźnie, oddech, który wydawał jej się gorący, przypominał żar piekielny. Coś się zbliżało, nie mogła myśleć, że się nie zbliżało. Przyszedł się z nią rozprawić. Ukaże ją za wszystko, bez litości, nie bacząc na jej błagania. Nie, chwila… nie miała zamiaru błagać.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem o włos od tego, by pozbawić cię życia?

Trzymał ją zbyt mocno, brutalnie. Czuła koniec jego różdżki gdzieś przy swoich żebrach.

- Tak – wyszeptała.

Właściwie miała takie uczucie, że on ma prawo to zrobić.

- Zabijałem za o wiele mniej, a za coś takiego, Hermiono… To, co uczyniłaś, co postanowiłaś zrobić… – Koniec jego różdżki mocniej wbił się w jej ciało. Bolało ją w tym miejscu o wiele bardziej niż gdyby miał wbijać w jej bok zwyczajny patyk. Coś promieniowało od tego miejsca. – Ta zdrada… to jest niedopuszczalne, niewybaczalne. Powinnaś cierpieć i będziesz cierpieć. Zapłacisz mi za to słono - wypowiedział z naciskiem i nagle urwał. Z jakiegoś powodu trudno było mu to wszystko wymówić. Może sam nie mógł uwierzyć we własne powodzenie, że wreszcie doczekał się tej chwili, kiedy będzie mógł popuścić wodze fantazji i zrobić z nią, co mu się żywnie podoba. Nie mógł uwierzyć, choć wszystkie jego sukcesy były dla niego oczywiste.

Tyle że pochwycenie tej wiedźmy po ponad miesiącu poszukiwań nie mogło być jego powodzeniem czy sukcesem. Nie, ona wiązała się z jakąś porażką, która zaczynała się znacznie wcześniej.

Dlatego naprawdę, naprawdę powinien ją zabić, skończyć z tym raz na zawsze.

Zamiast tego ważył w myślach słowa. Nie wiedział nawet od czego rozpocząć przesłuchanie, od czego zacząć jej karę. Patrząc w jej ogromne, przerażone oczy, błądząc wzrokiem po jej pięknej twarzy, zwyczajnie nie mógł skupić się na tym, co sobie wcześniej zaplanował. Nagle wydawało mu się to nieadekwatne, nie pasowało do sytuacji.

- Jak udało ci się wrócić?

Była zaskoczona pytaniem. Szybko zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

- Salazar. Trzeba było tylko odwrócić działanie klątwy. Kontrzaklęcie. Oczywiście, znał je.

- Nie masz więc już magii Bellatriks?

- Nie, mam ją. Przecież jej magia nie miała już dokąd wrócić – odparła beznamiętnie.

Widziała, że przyjął jej słowa do wiadomości. Milczał przy tym przez chwilę, by wreszcie wydobyć z siebie jedno słowo. Jedno, krótkie słowo, otwierające drogę dziesiątkom kolejnych słów i pytań, poruszającym całą lawinę niewygodnych uczuć i niebezpiecznych myśli.

- Dlaczego?

Było w tym coś jak wyrzut i dobrze wiedziała, co ma na myśli. Nie mógł mieć na myśli nic innego.

- Trzeba było nie zabierać mnie do Azji. Spodobało mi się, a widzisz, praca za biurkiem, nawet tym ministerialnym, chyba nie jest dla mnie.

Wiedziała, że to pogorszy sprawę. Może miało. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Przysunął się bliżej. Zrobił coś, co komuś z boku mogłoby się wydać idiotyczne w tej sytuacji. Oplótł ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, jakby chcąc przytulić. Absurd, gdyby nie jego intencja. Dobrze wiedziała, co ma zamiar zrobić. Zdążyła wziąć głębszy wdech powietrza i zamknąć oczy.

_- Crucio!_

Jedyne, co jej pozostawało, to chwycić się go mocniej. Trzymał ją i jednocześnie obdarzał najgorszą z klątw wymyślonych przez człowieka. To chyba stanowiło esencję ich związku, jego makabryczne podsumowanie. Może komuś wędrującemu przez czas mignie to w próżni, pomyślała niezbyt przytomnie. Musiałby zobacz właśnie tę ich chwilę, kiedy on znów płata figla samej idei zadawania tortur i z zamkniętymi oczyma, trzymając ją mocno, syci się jej cierpieniem, a ona krzyczy - krzyczy jak człowiek obdzierany ze skóry lub płonący żywcem. I oboje płoną w tym objęciu. Hermiona nie mogłaby wyobrazić sobie gorszego, a zarazem wspanialszego bólu.

Wreszcie niechętnie przerwał klątwę i w jednej chwili rozluźnił żelazny uścisk. Czuła nieruchomą, ciężką dłoń pewnie spoczywającą na jej plecach. Opuściły ją siły i opadła na niego niemalże bezwładnie. Twarz miała wtuloną w jego szaty, oczy zamknięte, oddech nierówny. Wciąż z trudem łapała powietrze. Głębszy wdech był niemożliwy, zbyt kłujący. A sam Riddle wcale nie miał zamiaru jej pomagać. Przytrzymywał ją tylko przy sobie, może wciąż zastanawiając się, czy nie będzie musiał czy chciał tego powtórzyć.

- Nie waż się nie traktować moich pytań poważnie, Hermiono, kiedy ja jestem śmiertelnie poważny - odparł zwodniczo łagodnym tonem głosu. - Dlaczego? – ponowił swoje pytanie.

Powiedziała tylko to, co była w stanie z siebie wydusić. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się kolejna niespodziewane rzeczy, bo słaby uśmiech.

- Nazwij mnie słabą… – wydyszała w jego szaty, jeszcze nie kończąc, przez chwilę chwiejąc się na krawędzi - …ale kocham cię.

Żadne z nich nie śmiało się ruszyć. Słychać było tylko ich nierówne oddechy. Czuła tylko, że spiął się, nagle opierała się o posąg, nie o żyjącego czarodzieja. I co to? Powinna już chylić się pod jego pogardą i szyderstwem, a tu nic - cisza. Choć może faktycznie to miało sens, bo przecież ona jakoś też sobie niczego od tej chwili nie wyobrażała.

- Wiem – powiedział wreszcie cicho, twardo – ale to nie jest odpowiedź ani żadne wytłumaczenie.

Wciąż przytulona do niego, patrzyła ślepo na swoje palce, którymi tuż przed swoją twarzą, gładziła jego szatę.

- Nie jest? Myślę, że jest - zaczęła, mamrocząc cicho nieco obojętnym, bo zmęczonym głosem. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie mogę wyobrazić sobie swojego życia bez ciebie…

- Więc? – Jego głos nie zdradzał już żadnych emocji.

Jej dłoń zamarła.

- Nie mam zamiaru pozwalać ci, byś to wykorzystywał. Wiem, że miałeś zamiar. Chciałeś wykorzystywać w tej swojej nigdy niekończącej się grze nie tylko to, że wciąż dbam o tych parę osób, ale i to, że dbam o ciebie. Bo dlaczego nie? – wydusiła z siebie z goryczą. – Dlaczego nie miałbyś być bezwzględny wobec jedynej osoby, której naprawdę na tobie zależy?

Był dużo bardziej spokojny, choć z drugiej strony bez wątpienia kalkulujący już, co może z tym zrobić. Pewnie nie miał cholernych wątpliwości.

- Chcesz więc ze mną walczyć, Hermiono? Myślisz, że możesz ze mną walczyć? Bez względu na to, jak podczas ostatniego roku zwiększyłaś swoje możliwości, wciąż nie możesz się ze mną równać. Nie jesteś tak głupia, by tego nie wiedzieć – powiedział i zdała sobie sprawę, że może właśnie wchodzą na drogę cywilizowanej rozmowy. Wciąż stąpanie po linie, ale przynajmniej już nią tak nie bujał.

- Nie, nie mam zamiaru z tobą walczyć - odparła prosto.

- Więc myślisz, że możesz przede mną uciekać? Jesteś moją żoną, Hermiono, _moją_ żoną. Twoje miejsce jest...

- Właśnie! Chcesz wiedzieć, której więzi użył Slytherin, by mnie przed tobą zabezpieczyć? Co zadziałało? Bo tak, o to chodziło od samego początku. Byś, odczuwając mnie inaczej, intensywniej, nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by mnie prawdziwie skrzywdzić. Ale czy chcesz wiedzieć?

Próbowała nieco zmienić bieg tej rozmowy.

- Wiem, co to było, Granger. Tylko jedna inkantacja ma taką moc.

- Więc bez względu na to, jak twoja kaleka dusza nie jest w stanie tego w pełni poczuć, zamierzasz skrzywdzić własną bratnią duszę? Wiesz, że ja się nie zmienię. Właśnie taka mam dla ciebie być.

- Dlatego mimo tego, czego śmiałaś się dopuścić, jestem skłonny dać ci możliwość podjęcia w swojej sprawie samodzielnej decyzji. To może jeszcze rozejść się po kościach - jego różdżka musnęła jej ciało, Hermiona zadrżała - jeśli tylko zechcesz zaakceptować rzeczywistość, siebie. Bo to ze sobą, a nie ze mną cały czas walczysz. Boisz się tego, że tak naprawdę chciałabyś pozwolić mi, bym tobą pokierował, bym z tobą u swego boku wzniósł czarodziejski świat wyżej, bym zbudował z tobą imperium, _nasze_ imperium - mówił cicho, niemal szeptał. - Boisz się spuścić się ze swojej własnej uwięzi. Tak mogłoby być, gdybyś zaakceptowała wreszcie, że jesteś _moją_ kobietą. To więcej niż bycie czyjąkolwiek inną kobietą, wiesz dobrze. Wystarczy więc, że zrozumiesz swój błąd i postarasz się go naprawić, jak najlepiej umiesz. Mam już kilka pomysłów, jak mogłabyś to uczynić. - Spauzował. - A jeśli nie, zaufaj mi, będziesz odpowiednio długo i _intensywnie_ znosiła skutki swojej błędnej decyzji.

- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, bo to ty tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością, wierząc, że mogłabym ci poddać w ten sposób - odparła, przypominając sobie siebie z Rosji. Wtedy nie było go przy niej i sama ze sobą czuła się wspaniale, jak najbardziej akceptując to, kim się stała. Nie miał z tym już nic wspólnego. Nic a nic.

- Chcesz nie pozostawić mi wyboru?

- Nie mam różdżki, Tom. To tylko i wyłącznie twój wybór. Ja po prostu stoję ci na drodze i to nie z własnej woli.

Oderwał ją od siebie z jakimś zamiarem. Spojrzał na Hermionę. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale jakby to nie Cruciatus, ale samo wcześniejsze wyznanie wyssało z niej całą energię. Była zmęczona i... smutna.

Nagle poczuła źle, naprawdę bardzo źle. Zachwiała się, ponieważ nieprzyjemnie zawirowało jej w głowie.

- Ooooo... - Zmarszczyła brwi, rozpoznając dobrze to uczucie. - Zaraz stracę przytomność – wypowiedziała jeszcze całkiem trzeźwo, by parę sekund później faktycznie stracić świadomość. Zresztą, jak zwykle. Opadła ciężko na posadzkę. Nie miał nawet zamiaru jej łapać.

- Dlaczego musisz wciąż to robić, Granger? - syknął z irytacją, myśląc o jej skłonności do nagłych ciężkich stanów. Tyle że tym razem... to było dość dziwne, pomyślał, kucając przy niej. Była silna i w tej chwili to nie powinno się stać.


	34. Rozdział 34

**Rozdział 34**

Momentami zbliżała się do odzyskania świadomości i zdawało jej się, że jest bliżej, a świadomość czai się tuż za progiem. Mogła coś słyszeć – ciche postukiwania, szelesty prześcieradła, szepty. Pewnie jego szepty, bo czyje inne. Mogła też coś czuć, jak smyranie – to tu, to tam. Ktoś oglądał czy egzaminował różne części jej ciała, dopuszczał się jakiś zaklęć, które przynosiły ciepło lub niewielki chłód. Nie czuła się jednak zagrożona, to było zbyt proste, by mogło być niebezpieczne.

Na samym końcu tych odległości mogły zabrzmieć też jakieś słowa, wypowiedziane tuż do jej ucha. Mógł dotknąć ją jego pocałunek, złożony wpierw na jej czole, a potem, po jakiejś chwili, może zastanowienia, na jej wargach.

Wraz z jego nieobecnością nastała cisza, spokój i niezbyt dokuczliwy chłód.

Spytana, nie mogłaby powiedzieć, po jakim czasie się obudziła. Były to minuty, godziny czy może dni?

Najpierw nadeszło uderzenie. I znów nie mogłaby powiedzieć: czy to jej serce zabiło raz zbyt mocno, czy coś upadło na posadzkę? A może coś legło w gruzach.

Od tej pory świadomość nadchodziła powoli, osiągając się, a kiedy zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej przytomności…

Trach!

Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy się ocknęła, ktoś postanowił dorzucić Ennevrate!

Przyłożyła dłonie do piersi, zapowietrzając się. Oddychanie bolało. Było niemożliwe, a przecież niezbędne.

– Panno Granger… Słyszy mnie pani?

Otworzyła niechętnie oczy. Powoli zaczęła dostrzegać szczegóły… twarze.

– Panno Granger.

Tak, słyszała i widziała. Po paru chwilach zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej. Musiała przetrzeć oczy, spojrzeć jeszcze raz, by uwierzyć. Szybko, choć nie bez zdziwienia pojęła, gdzie jest. Była w swoim łóżku, w tym łóżku, które okupowała miesiącami w jego rezydencji, zanim nie zagarnął jej do siebie. Wokół niej zebranych było pięć osób. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Ron i Artur Weasleyowie.

Na pewno się obudziła?

– Musiałaś być nieprzytomna przez jakiś czas. Właśnie cię znaleźliśmy.

Znaleźli ją, oni ją znaleźli? Co to miało znaczyć? Wpatrywała się w nich bez słowa, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak tu się znalazła. Może coś znaczącego jeszcze do niej nie doszło, może nie pamiętała.

Był Hogwart, był Riddle w Pokoju Życzeń… Tak, mogłaby tu skończyć. Ale skąd wzięli się tu oni?

Nie podobało jej się to od pierwszej chwili. Instynktownie, myślami połączonymi ze swoją – jakby to powiedzieć – magiczną intuicją poszukała swojej różdżki. Z ulgą wyczuła ją pod poduszką. Przesunęła się po prześcieradle w stronę wezgłowia łóżka, jakby chcąc zachować odpowiedni dystans. Ich obecność była niepojęta, tak nieprzewidywalna, jak to tylko możliwe.

I coś dziwnie błyszczało w ich oczach. Hermiona milczała, zdezorientowana. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Spodziewała się Riddle'a i dalszej części jego gróźb i ultimatów, a nie sterczących nad nią milcząco członków Zakonu Feniksa.

– Dobrze panią widzieć po tak długiej nieobecności.

– Jak długiej? – spytała, chcąc jednocześnie podnieść się z łóżka. Snape jakby ją uprzedził, unosząc zapobiegliwie dłoń.

– Proszę nie wstawać, możesz tego nie czuć, panno Granger, ale jesteś bardzo słaba. Musisz być.

– Po tym, co ten sukinsyn jej zrobił… – mruknął Ron.

Zmarszczyła brwi. To nie mogło się dziać. Ron nie mógł tu być i wypowiadać tych słów. Coś było strasznie, strasznie nie w porządku. Spojrzała zaalarmowana na Snape'a.

– Co tu się dzieje? – wycedziła powoli, nieco niepewnie. – Gdzie jest Riddle?

– Panno Granger… Hermiono – spauzował na chwilę. – Lord Voldemort nie żyje. Został dziś pokonany przez Zakon Feniksa.

Wciąż te same wyrazy twarzy, choć oczy nieco bardziej niespokojne.

Zaśmiała się. _Nie no, spokojnie, Granger._

– Myśli, że w ten sposób zmienię zdanie?

Snape zmarszczył brwi, a potem skinął do siebie głową. Jakby zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

– Nie, panno Granger, to nie tak – westchnął. – Razem z Draconem pracowaliśmy nad tym planem od jakiegoś czasu. Wtajemniczyliśmy w to pozostałych zniewolonych członków Zakonu. Porozumiewaliśmy się rzadko, zachowując przesadną ostrożność. Nie chcieliśmy ciebie w to mieszać. Chcieliśmy zwiększyć możliwość pokonania go, dać Zakonowi drugie wyjście, gdyby tobie się nie udało. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu jesteś.

– Hermiono, nie wiedzieliśmy, że żyjesz! – dodał Lupin.

– Przeszukiwaliśmy jego posiadłość w poszukiwaniu śmierciożerców – dokończył Snape. – Kiedy spostrzegli, że ich pan poległ, uciekli w przestrachu. Praktycznie nikt nie chciał z nami walczyć.

– Mhmmm, jaki mamy dzień? – spytała, zakładając ręce na siebie.

– Dwudziesty drugi lutego.

– Zatem byłam nieprzytomna przez dwa dni – powiedziała, głównie do siebie.

– Od jak dawna tu jesteś?

– Odkąd jestem nieprzytomna – odparła z niecierpliwością. – Przecież mnie znalazł. Muszę wstać – powiedziała nagle, a potem zatrzymała się i sięgając ręką pod poduszkę, powoli wyciągnęła spod niej swoją różdżkę.

Poczuła niemałe poruszenie po ich stronie. Zupełnie jakby byli gotowi do ataku. Hermiona zignorowała to jednak. Bardziej zainteresowała ją Błękitna Różdżka, której nie miała w dłoni od tak dawna i która była dla niej w tej chwili ważniejsza niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Obróciła ją w palcach i nabrała głęboko powietrza. Musiała mieć problemy z logicznym myśleniem. Coś było nie tak, coś jej się tu zupełnie nie zgadzało. Chciano ją oszukać.

Jednocześnie zakręciło jej się w głowie i oparła się o wezgłowie łóżka, twarz chowając w dłoniach. Znów – to nieprzyjemne uczucie.

– Nie czuję się najlepiej. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby któryś ze skrzatów…

– Żaden skrzat się nie zjawi. Nie ma tu nikogo poza nami.

– …i nim… – mruknął niepewnie Draco.

– Tak, jego zwłoki wciąż leżą w głównej sali – skończył Snape surowo.

Uśmiechnęła się, mając ochotę znów się roześmiać. To było bardzo w jego stylu, ale wolałaby, by Riddle zakończył to przedstawienie. Nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo w tej sytuacji. Wolałaby, żeby tu był i nawet kłócił się z nią, wolałaby jego Cruciatusa od tego cholernego zebrania, nie wiadomo pod jakim przykazaniem.

– Muszę się ubrać – odparła, znów próbując się wydostać z łóżka. Wciąż coś ją powstrzymywało i oni tak cholernie ją irytowali odgrywaniem tej całej szopki. Nie miała nic przeciw temu, że byli cali i zdrowi, ale nie na jej oczach. Nie w takim kontekście.

– Hermiono, musimy zadać ci parę pytań.

Westchnęła i rozkładając na bok ręce, odparła z irytacją:

– Jakich pytań?

– Co się działo z tobą przed ostatni miesiąc?

Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła obojętnie:

– Nie było mnie, ponieważ… – Pokręciła głową. – To naprawdę długa historia. Bellatriks chciała mnie zabić i prawie jej się powiodło, a później… Byłam na Nokturnie, potem w Rosji, Chinach, Japonii. Musiałam pomyśleć nad tym wszystkim, znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się go. No ale jak mówiłam, znalazł mnie.

– Mamy trochę czasu na twoją opowieść, zapewne. Nikt tu nie wróci przez jakiś czas.

– Musimy się upewnić, Severusie – wtrącił nagle cicho pan Weasley.

– Panno Granger, musimy być pewni czy to koniec. Czy Lord Voldemort zabezpieczył się w jakiś sposób na możliwość swojej śmierci? Jego horkruksy przestały przecież istnieć, ale... musimy mieć pewność, że możemy odetchnąć z ulgą.

– Więc Riddle zastanawia się, czy ja coś podejrzewam.

Założyła ręce na siebie i znów się do siebie uśmiechnęła.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z wyraźnym zmieszaniem. Tylko spojrzenie Snape'a zawierało w sobie tyle zmartwienia i zrozumienia, co czujności.

– Hermiono, mówiliśmy ci, dlaczego tu jesteśmy. Czarny Pan jest martwy. O ile nie masz nic do dodania, to nie jest już niczyim problemem.

– Oczywiście, że nie jest. Niech zgadnę, _Riddle_– zaczęła tak, jakby miał ją słyszeć – gdzieś tam śmiejesz się do rozpuku, prawda? Powiem ci coś, to nie jest zabawne. Ani trochę, cholerny sukinsynu.

Wreszcie jednym ruchem odrzucając od siebie ciężką pościel, wydostała się z łóżka, podeszła do szafy i zaczęła szukać jakichś ubrań. Wciąż tu były, cała szafa pełna jej szat na najprzeróżniejsze okazje. Nie bacząc na nich, zaczęła sie ubierać. Obstawiała dwie możliwości, albo to był sen, albo zaklęcie modyfikujące rzeczywistość. Tak czy siak, mimo że miała ich gdzieś, w samej bieliźnie nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo. Nie była jakąś ekshibicjonistką.

Chwilę przed tym, jak miała się już obrócić ku tym natrętom, poczuła rękę Snape'a na swoim ramieniu. Znieruchomiała.

– Czy jeśli zobaczysz jego ciało, to uwierzysz? – Hermiona zamknęła oczy. – Wciąż nie ustaliśmy, co z nim zrobić.

Nie chciałaby tego oglądać, nawet jeśli to miała być nieprawda. Nie zniosłaby widoku jego pozbawionego życia ciała, w jakiejkolwiek formie. Dlatego też unikała wszelkich boginów jak ognia. To nie byłby żaden martwy Harry jako głos jej sumienia, to byłby Tom. Martwy Tom Riddle. Bo nie, martwy Tom Riddle w stroju klauna nie byłby zabawny.

Znów spojrzała na swoją różdżkę, myśląc, że gdyby to była prawda, to byłby najgorszy koszmar jej życia.

Odwróciła się, wciąż uśmiechnięta.

– Powiedz mi więc, mądralo, jak właściwie udało wam się go pokonać.

Ron zrobił minę. Nigdy nie odezwałby się tak do Snape'a i wyraźnie się zdziwił. Ron nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, kim stała się Hermiona. Snape wiedział. Drgnęły mu jakieś mięśnie twarzy, ale powstrzymał się od ostrego komentarza. Hermiona mogła być dwa razy młodszą od niego wiedźmą, smarkulą, której dopiero co odejmował punkty, ale jednocześnie, nie była już nikim takim. To była zupełnie inna, w dodatku niezwykle niebezpieczna osoba. Ostatnio pojął, że nie – po prostu nie. To już nie była Hermiona Granger, która mógłby pouczać czy dyscyplinować w jakikolwiek sposób.

– Wiedzieliśmy, że żadne z nas nie ma odpowiednich zdolności, żeby go pokonać – zaczął spokojnie. – Nawet gdybyśmy zsumowali w jakikolwiek sposób swoje siły i zgromadzili w jednym z nas, by stawił mu czoła – mówię tu o ostatecznym przekierowaniu magii, bo i o tym myśleliśmy – to i tak to mogłoby nie wystarczyć. Każde z nas było jak najbardziej świadome tego, że Lord Voldemort jest nie tylko najpotężniejszym przeciwnikiem, jakiego można sobie wyobrazić. To nie w jego mocy tkwi jego prawdziwa siła, a w sprycie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że nie ma sytuacji, której by nie przewidział, że zaskoczyć go, w jakikolwiek sposób, jest niemożliwością. My nie próbowaliśmy go zaskakiwać, doszliśmy do wniosku, że pozwolimy mu dokładnie się rozpracować. Chcieliśmy, by wiedział, co planujemy.

Zmarszczyła brwi i niespokojnie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Snape kontynuował.

– Zrobiliśmy więc dokładnie to, o co nas podejrzewał. Nie zgadzał się tylko jeden mały szkopuł... To nie były te klątwy. Nieobecna tu w tej chwili Luna Lovegood, której nikt by o to nie podejrzewał, wymyśliła coś, co chyba nie mógłby wymyślić nikt inny. – Spojrzał w dół, na swoją różdżkę. – Zaczarowaliśmy swoje różdżki. Tak, zgadza się. Zaczarowaliśmy je, sprawiając, że każde zaklęcie czy klątwa, które z nich wychodziło, choć widoczne i wyczuwalne, wcale nie docierało do celu, choć wszystko inne mogło to potwierdzać.

– Luna mówiła coś o jakichś trzepiotkach, które połykają prawdziwą moc zaklęć i potem wypluwają ją po czasie, jak już ich ani nie widać, ani nie czuć.

– To jest uzasadnione kilkoma magicznymi teoriami, Weasley, a to, że Lovegood wciąż nie wyszła z myślenia prelogicznego, to inna sprawa. W każdym razie – zwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony – udało nam się sprawić, sam nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że zadziałało… udało się… tych parę zaklęć, które odparł bez trudu, zapewnie dobrze się przy tym bawiąc, w istocie ugodziło go, po czasie, kiedy nie mógł już nic zrobić.

– Można powiedzieć, że Voldemort nie wiedział, co go trafiło.

Hermiona słuchała, nie dowierzając. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Jeśli ktokolwiek dokonałby czegoś takiego, to by była… prawdziwa rewolucja. Miała ochotę się nie zgodzić. Nie mogła się zgadzać.

– Ale to jest…

Niemożliwe? Nie, może mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe. Genialne, pomyślała. I pobladła. To miało sens, sama myślała o czymś takim, że to mógłby być sposób – sprawdzić, by myślał, że wie, co się dzieje, kiedy działoby się coś zupełnie innego.

– Każde z nas złożył przysięgę, że nie zdradzi tej teorii nikomu. Skutki mogłyby być katastrofalne. Ty również będziesz musiała to uczynić.

Lęk.

Nie. Strach.

Skinęła tylko głową i jej cała uwaga odpłynęła gdzieś na chwilę. Zaczynała tracić na sobą kontrolę, wiedziała o tym.

– W takim razie, tak, chcę zobaczyć jego ciało – odparła już najzupełniej poważnie.

Snape odesłał Weasleyów do dalszego przetrząsania rezydencji, reszta ruszyła tuż za nią.

Hermiona szła pustymi korytarzami powoli, niechętnie odmierzając każdy krok. Miała przy tym ochotę zniknąć siebie albo ich – i to w nie do końca miły sposób.

Patrzyła przy tym to na swoje dłonie, to na różdżkę, zamkniętą w jej uścisku. Ta różdżka zawsze pozwalała jej odróżnić sen od jawy. W snach nigdy nie miała tego uczucia, które teraz jej towarzyszyło. Czuła swoją różdżkę, miała ją w swojej dłoni, magia napierała na koniuszki palców.

Jeśli to byłby to sen, obudziłaby się już. Nie tkwiłaby tak długo w swoich głupotach. Jeśli byłoby to zaklęcie modyfikujące rzeczywistość, znów – obudziłaby się. Sam ją wyszkolił do tego, by bez problemu mogła odróżniać sen od jawy. Znała sposób. Chwila, jaki to był sposób? W ogóle nie mogła się skoncentrować. Wszystko trzęsło się wokół niej i nie dlatego, że to nie było prawdziwe. Nie potrafiła już widzieć wyraźnie. Wszystko się sypało, cegiełka po cegiełce, wiedziała, że jest tylko parę chwil od tego, by cały jej świat runął z potężnym hukiem.

Dotarła do drzwi głównej sali i od tego momentu niemal biegła. Leżał tam. Nad jego ciałem stała zapłakana, roztrzęsiona Luna. To był najbardziej przerażający i jednocześnie niepożądany obraz, jaki widziała w życiu.

– Jak… – zaczęła. – Jak mogliście ją zostawić tu samą, do cholery!

Mocno przytuliła dziewczynę i zaraz szybko popchnęła ją w ramiona Dracona. Sama ukucnęła przy jego ciele, które w żadnym razie nie mogło być jego ciałem. Nie było takiej możliwości. To był sen, a poza tym Lord Voldemort był niepokonany. I to ona miała to uczynić; ewentualnie. Nie oni! Była pewna, że gdyby podjęła taką decyzję, pozbyłaby się ich wszystkich bez większego trudu. Więc i on nie dałby się im zabić, był na to zbyt sprytny, zbyt ostrożny, zbyt potężny.

Lord Voldemort nie mógł być więc martwy. Tom Riddle nie mógł umrzeć bez jej zgody.

Tom.

Czarna magia zbierała się w niej powoli, nieubłaganie wypełniając ją od czubka głowy po końce palców, przepełniając ją całą. Hermiona była teraz huraganem, który podnosił się z kolan wiedziony potrzebą zniszczenia. Wiedziała, co musi... nie, co pragnie i zamierza uczynić.

Chwilę później wokół niej leżały cztery ciała jej przyjaciół. Ludzi, z którymi kiedyś walczyła o lepszą przyszłość. Ludzi, których mniej lub bardziej kochała czy szanowała. Nawet nie zdążyli się zdziwić czy przerazić.

Nie miała świadomości tego, co zrobiła, albo zwyczajnie przekroczyła tę granicę. W chwili kiedy zobaczyła go martwego, czarna magia dotknęła jej duszy w taki sposób, w jaki nie powinna. Może nie po raz pierwszy, ale coś w niej pękło – więc pierwszy raz do tego stopnia.

Czy to znaczyło, że stała się zła? Może, ale jakie to właściwie miało znaczenie, kiedy Tom Riddle leżał tu bez ruchu. Płakała po nocach na samą myśl, że to mogłoby się stać, a teraz to nie była już kwestia płaczu, rozpaczy. Teraz mogła już tylko oszaleć.

Hermiona czuła, jakby coś w niej umarło i to coś, było jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała ją dotąd przy życiu. Teraz przestawała być osobą. Jej obojętny, niewidzący wzrok powiódł wzdłuż jego nieruchomej postaci. Jej nieco bezwiednie wiedziona dłoń powoli zamknęła mu oczy. Przejechała łagodnie dłonią po jego twarzy, która jednak nie zmieniła swojego potwornego wyrazu. Nie dał się ułagodzić.

Zamknęła oczy i położyła się koło niego. Da mu swoje ciepło, swoją miłość, swoje życie. Dopóki jej nie znajdą czy dopóki sama nie umrze, będzie przy nim. Lepiej by było, gdyby umarła, myślała. Nie było już żadnego powodu, by żyć, nawet by cierpieć.

~o~o~o~

Riddle oglądał przebieg swojego eksperymentu z rosnącym podnieceniem i zainteresowaniem. Hermiona szybko zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak, że to najpewniej sen albo jakaś jego sztuczka. Nie myliła się. Właściwie od początku nie traktowała otaczającej ją scenerii na poważnie, drwiła sobie z zebranych wokół wytworów jego wyobraźni. Był właściwie zadowolony, dopóki nie uprzytomnił sobie, że to nie była drwina. Ona broniła się tak przed ich słowami, przed faktami, które za nimi stały. Dlaczego różdżka, którą wyciągnęła spod poduszki, nie uzmysłowiła jej prawdy? To ona była jej sposobem, czyż nie? Coś nie zadziałało. Mimo że z początku wątpiła w zastaną rzeczywistość, później z jakiegoś powodu zaczęła w nią wierzyć. Przekonały ją słowa Snape? To były jego własne słowa! Jednak wciąż zaintrygowany, pochłonięty rozwojem wydarzeń, zamiast wyrwać ją z tego, pozwolił jej iść tym korytarzem. Zobaczył, że się boi, mimo że nie powinna. Rozgryzła go, więc dokąd to zmierzało? Dlaczego właściwie jeszcze się nie obudziła? Był zbyt ciekawy, a potem przez chwilę zbyt wściekły, gdy zobaczył, jak Hermiona przytula Lunę Lovegood, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego ciałem. A potem… potem znów zbyt późno coś do niego dotarło. Rzucenie się w ramiona dziewczyny było jej próbą na przekonanie samej siebie, że nie chce zrobić tego, co miała zrobić. I nie dała się przekonać samej sobie. Chwilę potem zabiła ich wszystkich. Ot tak. Nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony, wspaniale, to udowodniało, że ma rację. Była jego. Świetnie. Tyle że teraz powinna się już obudzić. Co ona robiła, dlaczego… Wysunął się z jej umysłu i spojrzał na Hermionę. Jej twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu. Nie było na niej śladu strudzenia czy niepokoju.

To mogło oznaczać jedno. Była głęboko. Zmarszczył brwi i szybko chwycił za różdżkę. Zaklęcie, które powinno ją obudzić, nie zadziałało. Przeklął. Czuł jej zamiar z tego snu. Chciała umrzeć. Znów błysnęła jego różdżka. Nic. Nie, do diabła, to nie mogła się dziać. Hermiona z niewytłumaczalnego powodu była tak głęboko przekonana, że to prawda, że miała zamiar się zabić. Była potężna, jeśli by się uparła, mogła rozkazać swojej magii się zgładzić. Nie we śnie, w rzeczywistości, którą uznała za prawdziwą. Mogła się już nigdy z tego aż nazbyt realistycznego koszmaru nie obudzić.

Przyłożył różdżkę do swojego ramienia, z całej siły, i minutę później do komnaty wpadł Snape. Kiedy zobaczył Hermionę, jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko w zadziwieniu.

– Panie? – spytał zaniepokojony. Kiedy zobaczył ostre spojrzenie Lorda, zląkł się jeszcze bardziej.

– Ona tam myśli, że nie żyję. Jest w stanie rozpadu świadomości. Eliksir Malkina, Guardiana, Falentiusa i Hidegarra i co tylko uznasz za stosowne. Na teraz.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

– Panie, sądzę, że…

– Natychmiast, Snape!

Riddle w tej samej chwili zniósł zabezpieczenia antyaportacyjne, co wyczuł także drugi mężczyzna.

Mistrz Eliksirów bezzwłocznie deportował się i nie minęła minuta, kiedy był z powrotem, z żądanymi eliksirami. W pośpiechu i pod bezwzględnym żądaniem Czarnego Pana, nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by uczynić cokolwiek innego. Zresztą, nie zdążyłby. Voldemort niemal wyrwał mu te eliksiry z rąk i rzucił się ku dziewczynie. Przyłożył jeszcze dłoń do jej serca. Biło, ale coraz wolniej. Nie był pewien, czy mu zależy, ale miał tę świadomość, że ratuje nie tylko jej życie.

– To nie zadziała – usłyszał, kiedy wlewał do jej gardła kolejną miksturę.

Nie miał teraz czasu ani głowy do tego, by karać Snape'a za jego słowa. Hermiona Granger nie mogła umrzeć i dla niego także byłoby lepiej, gdyby te eliksiry zadziałały. Nawet się nie odwrócił, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

– Mój panie, z całym szacunkiem, te eliksiry nie przekonają Granger, że żyjesz.

Z tym Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił komnatę. Voldemort zerknął ku nieprzytomnej dziewczynie, nagle pojmując słowa Snape'a. Właściwie, nic innego mu nie pozostawało, jak pójść za jego wskazówką.

Położył się obok niej, objął ciasno ramionami, zamknął oczy i skoncentrował na tym, co dokładnie chce jej przekazać. Było tam wszystko, co mógł dla niej kiedykolwiek mieć, wszystko, na co było go stać.

– Nie kocham cię, Granger – zaczął ostrożnie szeptać jej do ucha – nie mógłbym cię kochać, wiesz dobrze. Jednak jesteś jedyną kobietą, której życie naprawdę nie jest mi obojętne. Jesteś moją żoną i to zobowiązuje cię do nieumierania w moich ramionach.

Chciał jeszcze dodać, że jeśli umrze, to zamieni ją w Inferiusa i nigdy nie zazna spokoju, ale się powstrzymał.

Zamiast iść za instynktem, pochylił się ku jej twarzy i pocałował ją, nadzwyczaj delikatnie. Powoli zaczął wtłaczać w jej usta i płuca swój oddech i swoje ciepło. Starał się, do cholery! Starał się zapanować nad swoją frustracją i gniewem, wiedział, że jeśli wzbierze w nim złość, to niczemu nie pomoże. Czuł, jak słabnie i oddala się, jak spełnia swoje idiotyczne zamierzenie. Uparta kobieta! Trzymał ją, wciąż uparcie całując, mimo że ona nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć. Wreszcie, nie przestając, ostrożnie wsunął się do jej pogrążonego w ciemności umysłu. Zatonął w jej smutku i rozpaczy, w jej cichym odchodzeniu. Niełatwo był mu znaleźć tę postać, do której mógłby przemówić, a kiedy ją znalazł…

~o~o~o~

Słyszała, jak ktoś odetchnął z ulgą. Czoło na chwilę oparło się o jej czoło. Dłoń pogładziła ją po szyi.

– Hermiono? – doszedł ją stłumiony głos. Co się działo? Zbyt dobrze pamiętała, co miało miejsce jeszcze przed chwilą. To, że leżała w cieple, otoczona czyimiś ramionami, nie miało sensu.

Znała ten zapach. Obawiając się oszustwa, powoli i niechętnie otworzyła oczy.

Tom. Był blisko. Cały i zdrowy. Jego ciepła dłoń gładziła jej policzek, odgarniała i przeczesywała jej gęste, kręcone włosy.

– Powinnaś wiedzieć, że to nie jest prawda, Hermiono. _Wiedziałaś_, że to nie jest prawda – wypowiedział z naciskiem. – To, co mówił Snape, było kompletnym bełkotem. Co się stało?

Oczywiście, że to był bełkot. Teraz. Wtedy nie. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ale brakło jej słów. Pokręciła głową. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

Żył.

Ten sukinsyn żył.

I był wszystkim, cholernym, popapranym wszystkim.

Wciąż to czuła, ten ból, przerażający ból, to poczucie, że coś w niej umarło, w związku z czym ona też nie chciała już żyć. Wciąż pamiętała i czuła tę pustkę, brak horyzontu, powoli zapadającą ciemność. Czuła, że to był jej koniec. Nie mogła bez niego żyć i teraz wiedziała – bez względu na wszystko – chciała, tak bardzo chciała i musiała przy nim być.

– W porządku? – spytał po chwili.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Wciąż była przerażona, mimo że teraz nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości – rzeczywistość. Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, przekręciła się w jego ramionach na drugi bok i zamknęła oczy. Uzyskał swoją odpowiedź dopiero po chwili ciszy.

– Z tobą, Tom? Nigdy.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział.

Pozwoliła mu ogrzewać się przez jakiś czas, być blisko, całować po szyi i plecach. To ją uspokajało. Pozwoliła mu do siebie mówić o tych wszystkich rzeczach, których dowiedział się wcześniej z jej umysłu. Milcząc, nie raz przyznała mu rację. Nie czyniło to jej szczęśliwszą, ale układało ją od środka.

Potem przyszedł Snape z kolejnymi eliksirami. Zjawił się i skrzat z jedzeniem. Nie jadła przecież nic od rana.

– Nie należy ufać tysiącletnim zjawom, co? – mruknęła w pewnej chwili, przeżuwając stek. Nie patrząc na niego, nie widziała jego półuśmiechu.

– Jedz. Eliksiry to nie wszystko – odpowiedział jej.

Wciąż jej dotykał, ale nie potrafiła na niego patrzeć, przytłoczona widmem jego utraty.


	35. Rozdział 35

**Rozdział 35**

Przez pewien czas nie mógł się od niej oderwać, jego dłonie błądziły po jej ciele nienachalnie i niemal bezwiednie. Jakby chciał się upewnić, że każdy kawałek niej zgadza się, jest taki, jak zapamiętał. To wszystko tworzyło niebezpieczne złudzenie troski. Bała się nawet o tym pomyśleć. On nie troszczył się o ludzi i o nią z pewnością też się nie troszczył. Poza tym widziała, jak zaciska szczękę i patrzy na nią z irytacją. Była słaba, o tak, teraz była słaba. W ogóle nie potrafiła się już przed nim obronić i jakiekolwiek konstruktywne myśli, nie wspominając o jej zaciętej gadaninie, pierzchały pod dotykiem jego dłoni. Powinien więc już iść, on, Lord Voldemort, upewniwszy się, że jej nic już nie będzie – w sensie umierania i tym podobnych – powinien przestać się powstrzymywać i zostawić ją w spokoju. Nie było z nią teraz żadnej zabawy.

Zjadła już i teraz przypatrywała się pustemu talerzowi z resztkami sosu, złożonym sztućcom. On oderwał się już od niej. Czuła go w tle, przeglądał jakieś papiery. Z własnej woli zwalił na siebie całą masę nudnej, papierkowej roboty. Wielki reformator się znalazł, pomyślała z przekąsem.

Zagłębiła się w oparciu fotela i powoli odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Stał plecami do niej, przy swoim biurku, i tak – kreślił coś w dokumentach.

Co ona miała teraz zrobić? Miała udawać, że wszystko w porządku, że nie zrobił wszystkiego, co zrobił? Choć ona też dopuszczała się najprzeróżniejszych rzeczy. Chciała, by myślał, że nie żyje lub że zwyczajnie przepadła, nie wiadomo kiedy, nie wiadomo gdzie. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy.

Nie była lepsza, ani trochę.

Zdziwiło ją to, że nie drążył od początku żadnego tematu, który wymagał drążenia. Tyle że może oboje zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, co się wydarzyło w przeszłości i na pewno każde z nich miało powody, by o tym nie wspominać. Chyba powstało między nimi ciche porozumienie. Ona to pamiętała, a on użył na niej Legilimencji i teraz też wiedział o wszystkim. Nie mógł mieć już żadnych wątpliwości a propos swoich popranych wspomnień. Co to było więc do dyskutowania? Ich brak wyboru? Lepiej nie rozmawiać z opętanym na punkcie kontroli czarnoksiężnikiem o bezsilności, lepiej nie.

O żadnym karaniu za jej ucieczkę też nie mogło być mowy. Wiedział, że to, co dopiero przeżyła, było dla niej najstraszniejszym i jednocześnie najbardziej pouczającym z możliwych przeżyć. Nie potrzebował jej nic już robić i zadowolony z końcowego efektu zapewne nawet nie chciał.

Bez słowa wdrapała się na łóżku i utonęła w poduszkach. Była wykończona – emocjonalnie i fizycznie. Mogłaby już odpłynąć, jeszcze na jedną noc oddalić od siebie problemy. Główny ich powód usadowił się jednak tuż obok, z jakąś książką. Na twarzy miał, zdołała dostrzec, niewielki uśmieszek, co niespecjalnie ją dziwiło.

– Jeśli mogłabyś przesunąć się trochę… – machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Dziękuję – mruknął, zaabsorbowany lekturą, kiedy nie tyle przesunęła się, ile zerwała z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej, tym samym jednak zwalniając część zajmowanej przez siebie przestrzeni.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w niedowierzaniu. Nie widziała tytułu książki i niespecjalnie ją on interesował. Usiadła na łóżku z założonymi rękami. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego oczekująco, wzrokiem wypalając mu dziury, to tu, tam, ale nie, Riddle nie zwracał na nią żadnej uwagi. Kiedy nie odpuściła, wreszcie zatrzasnął książkę i spojrzał na nią.

– Masz jeszcze jakiś problem? Myślałem, że wszystko jasne.

– Jasne? – powtórzyła, unosząc pytająco brwi.

– Tak. Jesteś moja, nie będziesz próbowała mnie zabić, bo to ostatnia rzecz, której pragniesz… – poinformował ją arogancko. – Teraz byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś pozwoliła przeczytać to, co mam do przeczytania. Naprawdę, mam też inne zajęcia niż niańczenie cię. Nie wiem, czy słyszałaś, ale jestem Ministrem Magii. Rzeczy do zrobienia, dokumenty do podpisania…

Otworzyła i zamknęła usta.

– Jesteś… jesteś niemożliwy! – wykrzyknęła. Nie odpowiedział. Czytał. – Świetnie, w takim razie… idę… zobaczyć się z Luną.

Już podnosiła się z łóżka.

– Taka jesteś pewna, że dziewczyna żyje?

Hermiona zatrzymała się. Nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy, nie, kiedy wciąż była tak rozchwiana. Naprawdę nie czuła się zbyt pewnie. Może też zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

– Nigdzie nie idziesz – dodał szybko, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów. – Muszę mieć cię dziś na oku.

– Mhmm, tak, _na oku_ to najodpowiedniejsze sformułowanie – odpowiedziała znacząco.

– Granger, masz dwa wyjścia. Albo zamilkniesz, albo użyję Silencio i to pomiędzy innymi, ciekawymi rzeczami, zapewniając sobie spokój tej nocy. Tobie niekoniecznie. Co wolisz?

Zagryzła wargi, wiedząc, że jeśli powiedziałaby cokolwiek, spełniłby swoją pogróżkę.

– Świetnie – mruknęła po chwili, układając się do snu.

Wcześniej wyglądało to tak, że wspólnie czytali do późnej godziny nocnej, aż Lord nie uznał, że mu się chce i pieprzyli się z godzinę czy dwie, by potem Hermiona musiała o poranku doprowadzać się do użyteczności jakimiś ohydnymi eliksirami, ale nie teraz, nigdy więcej! Naciągnęła na siebie kołdrę, głęboko zanurzając twarz w poduszce. Wystawały tylko jej włosy. Nawet spod pościeli mogła wyczuć, że – jeśli to możliwe – jego cholerny uśmieszek tylko się pogłębił. Nie miała pojęcia, co go tak śmieszy. To nie było zabawne. Cała ta sytuacja… Kiepski kabaret, zwłaszcza że z Czarnym Panem w roli głównej.

Wyjrzała spod kołdry.

– Więc, co jest tak ciekawego…

– Mówiłem coś. Cisza.

Głośno wypuściła powietrze. Z rezygnacją wstała i podeszła do regału po jakieś czytadło. Nie potrafiła spać przy świetle. Nie, właściwie nie potrafiła spać, gdy obok niej Czarny Pan raczył się jakąś fascynującą lekturą, mamrocząc coś pod nosem w języku wężów. Wybrała coś – nie mając wątpliwości – odpowiednio ciężkiego i mrocznego i udała się na wcześniej zajmowane miejsce. Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, ale gdy zaczęła czytać, nie, właściwie dokładnie w chwili, kiedy uznała swoją lekturę za interesującą, zatrzasnął swoją książkę. Nie miała wątpliwości, że wciąż nie przeczytaną. Jęknęła z rezygnacją, by zaraz schować twarz w dłoniach.

Zgasły kandelabry, mimo że wciąż mogłyby płonąć, skoro Lord udał się do łazienki. Dość ostentacyjnie rzuciła najpewniej całkiem cennym egzemplarzem o posadzkę.

– Słyszałem – doszło ją groźne upomnienie z łazienki. Hermiona była nieco zirytowana, a jednocześnie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, mimo woli. Był nieznośną, podłą i wyrachowaną kreaturą, ale miała świadomość czy nadzieję, że tak naprawdę to jego osobliwy sposób droczenia się z nią i cieszenia jej obecnością. Chciał przywrócić wszystko do względnej, popieprzonej normalności. Czy nie lubiła, kiedy robił te rzeczy, a potem… nagradzał ją, nie oszczędzając przy tym swojej fantazji.

Na samą myśl jej uda otarły się o siebie mimowolnie. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach i stała się oczekiwaniem. Słyszała wodę, która musiała opływać jego boskie ciało i do diabła, jak on musiał wyglądać, stojąc pod strumieniem wody, z zamkniętymi oczyma, przeczesując tymi cholernie zgrabnymi dłońmi swoje gęste, kruczoczarne włosy. Przez kolejną chwilę toczyła ciężką walkę ze sobą, by do niego nie dołączyć. Wreszcie jednak wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku i znów, do cholery, zapłonęły kandelabry. Nie, na pewno nie po to, by mogła go podziwiać. W ciemnościach nie mógł przecież odnaleźć drogi do łóżka! Patrzyła na tego sukinsyna z coraz większą irytacją, ale i podnieceniem. Tęsknota wylewała się z niej strumieniami. Miała trudności z oddychaniem.

Stanął koło łóżka i spojrzał na nią oczekująco. Odpowiedziała mu takim samym, bezczelnym spojrzeniem. Wciąż patrząc jej w oczy, zrzucił ręcznik. I nie, nie wytrzymała i spuściła wzrok. W tej właśnie chwili machnął ręką i nawet jej nie dotykając, zrzucił ją z łóżka.

– Uhh!

– Twoja kolej, Granger. Cuchniesz naftaliną.

Dość energicznie jak na kogoś, kto dopiero co ze sobą kończył, poderwała się z posadzki i bez posyłania mu żadnych piekielnych spojrzeń więcej udała się do łazienki. Kiedy zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, mogło jej się wydawać, że słyszy cichy, męski chichot dochodzący z sypialni. Pokręciła głową, wciąż nie dowierzając. Rozejrzała się po zaparowanej łazience. Nie miała zamiaru tracić na to zbyt wiele swojego czasu. Odkręciła wodę, założył ręce na siebie i przez jakiś czas stała tak pod strumieniami wody, wyglądając ni mniej ni więcej, a jak wkurzona Hermiona Granger.

Miała opuścić łazienkę w takim wzburzonym stanie, ale powstrzymała się chwilę przed wejściem do sypialni. Oparła się o ścianę i wzięła parę głębokich oddechów.

Rzecz jasna, wciąż musiał coś dla niej mieć.

– Myłaś włosy?

– Oczywiście – odparła, próbując się nie unosić.

– Wciąż… – zaklikał karcąco językiem i zaciągnął się powietrzem, by szybko i teatralnie się skrzywić. – Szampon – oznajmił. – Umyłaś włosy wiśniowym, którego zapach niestety mnie…

– Masz pięć lat? – rzuciła wściekle.

Jego spojrzenie szybko przypomniało jej, do kogo to mówi. Znów zerwała się z łóżka i popędziła do łazienki. Trzy minuty później jej włosy pachnęły zielonym jabłuszkiem i jeśli wciąż mu coś nie pasowało, mogła spać na podłodze. Była zmęczona, zmę-czo-na!

– Jakiś jeszcze problem, mój cholerny panie… – uniósł brwi – i pieprzony władco…

Zaczął się śmiać. Kiedy przestał, wykrztusił się z siebie:

– Więc nie ma z tobą zabawy, Granger?

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że jest idiotą, ale powstrzymała się. Padła na poduszki. Jego odpowiedzią na jej wyraźną samowolę (tym razem tak, o tak) było porażenie jej jakimś zaklęciem. Ach tak, zaklęciem powodującym dezorientację. Poczuła jego dłonie w jej talii, ciągnące ją… do góry? Uniosła dłonie, by go pochwycić, uderzyć czy odepchnąć, nie była pewna, ale jej ręce zapewne powędrowały w złą stronę, bo trafiła w pościel.

– Przestań!

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, wiedźmo? Byłaś bardzo, _bardzo_ niegrzeczną dziewczynką, wiesz o tym?

– Zaraz zwymiotuję, nie żartuję.

– Nie zrobisz tego – poinformował ją ostrzegawczo.

– Więc przestań! – odparła, wijąc się opętańczo. Nie miała pojęcia, co jej robił, ale to było okropne.

Przestał. Nagle wszystko ustało, świat przestał wirować i obraz wyostrzył się. Miała go nad sobą, z dłońmi po obu stronach jej głowy, błyszczącymi dziko oczami i przyspieszonym oddechem, który ogrzewał jej twarz.

– Ponoć miałaś być inteligentna.

– Ponoć miałeś być zły i bezlitosny.

Zaczęła ostentacyjnie macać różne części swojego ciała, by w końcu przyłożyć dłoń do ust i udać zdziwioną minę.

– O nie, cała i zdrowa. Jak to mogło się stać?

– Nie prowokuj mnie – wysyczał jadowicie i przestała robić miny. Spoważniała, wiedząc, że teraz nie żartuje. Mocniej przycisnął ją sobą do łóżka. Czuła jego erekcję, jego gorący oddech. Jego magię otulającą ją ciężkim całunem. Tyle że Hermiona Granger nie bała się już tej ciemności. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie szepczące naprawdę złe rzeczy. Wchłonęła wszystko, co tam miał i była w domu. Właśnie tu kończyły się wszystkie jej wędrówki.

Wystarczyły jego usta, by zaczęła dławić się przyjemnością, a później, kiedy zaplótł ją wokół siebie, jakby to ona była jakimiś sidłami, nie była już w stanie stwierdzić czy pomyśleć o czymkolwiek. Był tylko Tom, Tom Riddle, jego bliskość, jego ciepło i jego pożądanie.

Kochali się długo i tak dziko jak nigdy. Nie obyło się bez krzyku i tak – bez braku litości.

I dobrze.

W środku nocy obudziła się jeszcze, by poczuć, że wzbiera w niej płacz, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie odzwyczaiła się jeszcze od płaczu. Szybko wyniosła się do łazienki, gdzie bezradnie skuliła na zimnych kafelkach, które chyba miały kazać jej się opanować, ale sprawiły jedynie, że zaczęła boleć ją skóra. Nie mogła jednak przestać płakać, czuła się przygnieciona, swoim wybuchem miłości do niego, kiedy wreszcie był z powrotem, swoją słabością i swoim wyborem, do podjęcia którego została zmuszona. Ale teraz wiedziała, że w jego obronie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo bronienie tego czarodzieja było wątpliwą moralnie rzeczą, stanęłaby bez wahania. Gdyby musiała, zasłoniłaby go własnym ciałem. Tak, zrobiłaby to, pomyślała i rozryczała się jeszcze bardziej.

Znów – bez słowa podniósł ją z podłogi i zaniósł z powrotem do łóżka.

– Tom, ja…

– Nie jesteś słaba – zaczął, uprzedzając ją – zwyczajnie nie przyzwyczaiłaś się do myśli, że możesz nie być.

Patrzył na nią poważnie.

– I naprawdę uważasz, że mógłbym samego siebie uważać za twoją słabość? Bo ktoś przyjdzie i mnie zabije? – Zadrżała lekko na te słowa. – Nie, jestem jedyną osobą, która może korzystać z faktu, że mnie kochasz i jeśli nawet miałbym nazwać to słabością, to chcę byś była tak słaba.

~o~o~o~

Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, zdawali meldunki, wili się w cierpieniu, błagali o litość. Hermiona stała obok niego, jej spojrzenie było nieruchome, oczy szklane, ale nie od zwyczajnych łez. Po prostu nie mrugała. Chłonęła. Starała się zrozumieć wszystko, co jej pokazywał. Krew czasem krzepła, ale częściej nie. Łzy wypływały im z oczu wbrew usilnym staraniom, a krzyk rozdzierał ciszę nagle, z impetem, wdzierając się do jej żył, mięśni i powodując przyjemne, energetyzujące drgania. Miała przy tym wrażenie, że jej obecność w jakiś sposób utwierdza każde jego machnięcie różdżką, zwłaszcza kiedy zadawał ból. Czuła, że jest z niej zadowolony, że syci się jej prostą ciekawością. Pokazywał jej, ponieważ i na nią kiedyś miała przyjść kolej. Będzie mówić do nich jego słowami. Chciał tego i Hermiona na samą myśl czuła, że się rozpływa. Jego słowa, bez względu na to, co ze sobą niosły, były wszystkim.

On był wszystkim. Nawet jeśli przemawiał przez ból.

Snape unikał jej jak ognia, Draco też. Wszyscy właściwie i nic dziwnego. Pewnie zrozumieli, zanim ona sama pojęła. Mijając ich, słyszała wymykające się im myśli. Bali się, nie wiedząc, czego mogą się po niej spodziewać, nie, właściwie nie czego – wiedzieli czego – nie wiedzieli kiedy i jak bardzo. Była przecież jego, nie ukrywała już niczego. Chciała być. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ma swoje usprawiedliwienie, swoją kotwicę, której będzie się trzymać, płynnie zanurzając się w ciemności tuż u jego boku. Wytłumaczyła sobie, że będzie mogła przynajmniej czasem ugrać coś. Przecież obojgu w kwestii społeczeństwa magicznego zależało na tym samym. Tylko wyobrażenia o rozwiązywaniu pewnych problemów mieli zazwyczaj skrajnie różne. Będzie mogła zatem mu nie pozwalać – dla dawnej siebie aż wreszcie dawną Hermionę zatrze nowa codzienność. Będzie negocjować, choć pewnie coraz mniej, aż w końcu zapomni, dlaczego ma to robić i jego słowa będą jej słowami. Tak coraz częściej wyobrażała sobie to zatracanie, w nim.

Albo i nie – przecież jej umysł był zawsze żywy, pamięć niezawodząca. Może zawsze będą się tak okrążać, sprzeczać, aż nastanie nowy ład.

Tak czy siak – będzie jego.

Minął tydzień, a ona miała wrażenie, że wciąż coś jej umyka. Coś istotnego. Patrzył tak na nią, jakby powstrzymywał się, by jej o czymś nie powiedzieć, ale nie – to wciąż była jego przewaga, satysfakcja. On wiedział, ona nie.

Tak bawił się z nią, czasem łechcząc, czasem podszczypując, czasem gryząc do samej krwi. Może do niego można było dotrzeć tylko poprzez krew. To ona była główną żywicielką jego pragnienia i nie było w tym nic wampirycznego. To było śmieszne, podświadome przekonanie, że we krwi była magia. Jeśli kogoś zranił, znaczyło, że ten ktoś był zbyt słaby, magicznie mu podległy. Jeśli ranili się oboje – bo tak, pozwalał jej i ona wykorzystywała to pozwolenie bez mrugnięcia okiem, jego krew była esencją – przyznawali się tak do siebie. Niczemu już nie zaprzeczali. Zostawiali krwawe ślady na prześcieradłach, spali i budzili się we krwi.

Więc było też przełamywanie barier. Wszystkich tych, na które tylko mogliby wpaść. Noc to była rzeź niewiniątek. Dosłownie. Nie było już Hermiony moralnej, ponieważ wyciskał z niej moralność. W zamian dawał wszystko, dawał siebie. Nigdy tego nie robił, nigdy wcześniej. Teraz, wreszcie, wiedziała, co to znaczy być z najpotężniejszym magiem na świecie. To było dzikie, zwierzęce. Coś, czym nie mogłaby się z nikim podzielić. Nie powiedziałaby nikomu. Nigdy.

Jak bardzo.

I już się nie bała.

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, jak tu doszła. Jeszcze rok temu – a to tak niewiele czasu – gdyby ujrzała siebie dziś, nie uwierzyłaby, za żadne skarby świata. Rok temu na samą myśl uciekłaby zapłakana i oniemiała z przerażania.

Naprawdę minął tylko tydzień, jednak dni z nim wydawały jej się bardziej wyraźne i gęste. To, co robił – oczywiste. Miała ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia – była w tym miejscu, była tu, on też. Nikt nie znikał pięćdziesiąt czy sto lat w przód czy wstecz. Żadnego Salazara, żadnych przeszkód. Nikt nie mógłby jej tego odebrać. Nikt by się nie odważył. A jeśliby choćby o tym pomyślał, Hermiona sprawiłaby, że by zapłacił. Drogo.

~o~o~o~

Luna przemknęła obok niej korytarzem, jakby gdzieś spiesząc, ale wiedziała, że dziewczyna chciała jedynie uniknąć trudnego spotkania. I nie dla niej, Luny. To byłoby trudniejsze dla Hermiony.

Miała jednak ochotę porozmawiać z dziewczyną.

Zanim zdołała jej czmychnąć, złapała ją za rękę i przytuliła do siebie jak zabawkę. Nie miała świadomości, że obchodzi się z Luną jak z lalką. Była taka silna, zbyt silna, a Luna nawet kiedyś była taka wietrzna, śliczna. Teraz wydawała się właściwie nie istnieć – była jak duch.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Hermiono, tyle że…

– Ja też – odparła Hermiona, ciągnąc ze sobą dziewczynę, wciąż trzymając ją w ciasnym objęciu. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Pozwolisz? Chciałabym zamienić z tobą parę słów.

Luna zdołała jedynie skinąć głową. Prowadząc ją długim korytarzem, Hermiona widziała, że dziewczyna nienajlepiej się miała. Drżała.

– Co jest nie tak?

Dziewczyna nie spojrzała jej w oczy, ale zatrzymała je obie.

– Czy mogłabyś… puścić mnie, Hermiono. Puść mnie?

Hermiona, zmieszana, oderwała się od Luny. Dopiero teraz pojęła, że dziewczyna nie była nieswoja, to był rosnąca w niej panika. Czuła się dziwnie, była nieoswojona z myślą, że mogła wzbudzać w kimś strach – że w Lunie, matko, nawet w Lunie.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie, nie… – Luna pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Przecież nie zrobiłaś tego celowo. Nic się nie stało.

Machnęła ręką. To wcale nie poprawiało Hermionie humoru. Patrzyła na przyjaciółkę spod zmarszczonych brwi.

Dobrnęły do jednej z tych pustych komnat, które nie należały naprawdę do nikogo. Służyły rozmowom albo przelotnym potrzebom. Zawsze wysprzątane przez elfy, nie raziły specjalnie nikogo swoją powszechną dostępnością. Miały właściwie podobne zastosowanie do pustych klas w Hogwarcie.

– Proszę, usiądź. – Sama uczyniła to samo. – Jak mają się sprawy z Draco?

– Draco – uśmiechnęła się promiennie – naprawdę się stara, bym czuła się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Wiesz, jego rodzice nawet nie mają nic przeciwko. Jestem czystej krwi, jestem blondynką… To zawsze dobrze mieć choćby takie ułatwienie.

Hermionie zdało się, że to ona ma teraz dreszcze, pogładziła się po ramieniu.

– Widziałaś Ginny?

Pokręciła głową.

– Rookwood został wysłany po coś do Francji. Jest tam z nim. Jest… jest w porządku, wiesz, Hermiono. Zawsze mogłoby być znacznie gorzej.

– Luno…– Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Przygotowywała się na falę smutku czy współczucia, która nie nadeszła. Otworzyła oczy. – Przykro mi, tak myślę. Gdybym mogła coś zrobić…

– Dla mnie nie musisz – odparła szybko dziewczyna. – Ale to dziwne, że nie zapytasz o Rona i o całą resztę jego rodziny, o Lupina, Tonks czy kogokolwiek innego.

Hermiona milczała przez chwilę. Naprawdę starała się coś z siebie wydobyć. Nie mogła. Może to była cena jej miłości, bardzo wysoka cena – obojętność wobec wszystkiego innego, obcość wobec świata, który był taki pusty, nie przemawiał do niej, jej magia nie mogła się tu nigdzie zagłębić, trafiała na puste, obojętne przestrzenie.

– Przyrzekł, że ich nie skrzywdzi – Hermiona powiedziała cicho, ale pewnie.

– Tak, ale oni zawsze mogą krzywdzić się sami.

Zapadła cisza, niespokojna. Ponieważ Hermiona znów musiała zdobyć się na to, by zapytać.

– Kto?

– Pani Weasley nie ma się najlepiej.

Skinęła głową, znów nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Często nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, kiedy rozmawiała z Luną. Te rozmowy często były takie jakby oderwane od rzeczywistości. Luna nawet mówiąc o rzeczach trudnych, potrafiła zachować taki niesamowity spokój i pogodę ducha. Mogła się smucić, ale i tak biła od niej jakaś nienaturalna, niewyobrażalna radość życia. Hermiona nie była pewna, czy to ją bardziej fascynuje, czy drażni. Teraz jej zadziwienie dziewczyną tylko się pogłębiło. Przypatrywała się Lunie i miała wrażenie, że dziewczyna nie istnieje, że ma zwidy. Nikt nie mógłby się tak zachowywać, nie w tym miejscu.

I Luna nie była szalona, ani trochę. Była przewspaniała w swojej odmienności, w swoim własnym, niepowtarzalnym sposobie na życie. Jakby była nieskażona kulturą, wychowaniem, do wszystkiego doszła sama. Tego jej Hermiona zazdrościła. Luna Lovegood była jak skała, niezmienna, obojętna na świat. Trochę jak Hermiona, ale cholernie inaczej. Nie mogłaby ubrać słowa, ani chyba nawet w myśli tej odmienności.

Luna sięgnęła niepewnie po jej rękę. Jej dłoń była ciepła i to ciepło powoli przepłynęło do niej. Hermiona przez chwilę miała przebłysk dawnych czasów, jakieś obrazy, uczucia zjawiły się z tym jednym dotknięciem. Spojrzała na dziewczynę. Jej usta poruszały się. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że się wyłączyła, że Luna mówiła coś przez cały czas, ale ona nie słuchała. Spojrzała dziewczynie w oczy. Jej ręka nawet nie drgnęła.

– Po prostu nie bądź taka jak on.

– Tak, to całkiem dobry pomysł. A, przepraszam, nie chcesz się napić… herbaty?

– Ja będę szła.

– Już? Nawet nie porozmawiałyśmy.

Luna rozejrzała się po komnacie, aż wreszcie jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Hermionie.

– Nie czuję się tu najlepiej.

Powoli zabrała swoją dłoń i kiedy to czyniła, Hermiona dojrzała, że czyni to z ulgą. Luna musiała się zmusić, by jej dotknąć. Przez chwilę miała ochotę zajrzeć do umysłu Luny, by zobaczyć, jak dokładnie się poczuła, ale powstrzymała się, mówiąc sobie, że nie chce tego robić.

Luna stała już w drzwiach i Hermiona odprowadzała ją wzrokiem, kiedy Luna odwróciła się i uśmiechając się, powiedziała:

– Będę miała dziecko.

Jakby miała mieć zabawkę, kupić sobie książkę. Tak to zabrzmiało. Drzwi się zamknęły, Lovegood zniknęła gdzieś w mrokach – bo to zawsze były mroki – tej posiadłości.

Teraz Hermiona niewątpliwie czuła się dziwnie. Źle – być może. Sama nie wiedziała, jak ma się czuć w związku z tą informacją. To nie był świat dla dzieci, tu nie mogło być dzieci. Wiedziała, że w lochach mogłoby się znaleźć parę, ale nie mogłaby o nich myśleć. Żadnych dzieci, na Merlina.

Przejechała dłonią przez włosy. Będzie musiała jeszcze porozmawiać o tym z Luną, bardzo, bardzo poważnie. Właściwie – nie wyobrażała sobie, jak jej to powie, jak wytłumaczy, ale zrobi to. Nie było wyjścia, ponieważ Luna nie mogła mieć dziecka. Dzieci były słabością.

Musiała znaleźć więc Dracona. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ten gówniarz mógł zrobić to Lunie, była jednak pewna, że zapłaci za to im obu.

Z pewnym przekonaniem zerwała się z zajmowanej sofy i wypadła z komnaty.

Parę minut później i tylko po chwili zastanowienia ot tak weszła do sali, w której miał spotkanie. Twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych przy długim stole zwróciły się ku niej. Przeleciała chłodno po wszystkich, chcąc się upewnić, że nie ma tu chłopaka. Dopiero wtedy pochwyciła jego ostre spojrzenie. Stał naprzeciw niej, przy drugim końcu stołu. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i to wystarczyło. Widziała, że przerywa zebranie i wstaje z fotela u szczytu stołu. Obróciła się na pięcie. Dotarła do drzwi i poczekała na niego już na zewnątrz.

– Co nie może poczekać? – wysyczał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego dłonie wykonały kilka drobnych ruchów. Zapewniał im tak prywatność.

– Malfoy… i Luna. Wiedziałeś o tym, że ona jest w ciąży?

– Nie, teraz wiem, i co w związku z tym? – spytał z wyraźną irytacją.

– Nie może mieć dziecka, nie teraz, nie tutaj! Kiedy znajdę tego małego sukinsyna, to go wykastruję!

Czarny Pan zamknął oczy i przyłożył dwa palce u nasady nosa, dla uspokojenia. Czasami zapominał o tym, z jak młodą i _gryfońską_ osobą miał do czynienia, jak ona wciąż niewiele wiedziała o nim i jego śmierciożercach, o tym jak tu się właściwie żyje.

– Nic takiego się nie stanie – odparł powoli.

Przez chwilę coś rozważał i nie do końca miało to związek z jej ostatnimi słowami. Tak, może wreszcie powinien uświadomić ją w paru kwestiach.

Chwycił ją więc za nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąć gdzieś. Fuknęła cicho. Poczuła się zignorowana. Co więcej, ku jej irytacji spostrzegła, że zaciągnął ją dokładnie do tej komnaty, w której przez kilkoma minutami rozmawiała z Luną.

– Siadaj – rozkazał jej.

Usiadła na sofie, zakładając ręce na siebie, wciąż marszcząc niepokornie brwi.

– Po pierwsze, nie widzę sensu w zabijaniu dzieci ludzi, którzy mi służą, zwłaszcza kiedy jeszcze nie wiem, czy nie okażą się użyteczne. Zastanów się, jaki miałoby to dla mnie sens? Jaką miałoby mi to przynieść korzyść? Żadną. Na dobrą sprawę dzieci, małe dzieci moich śmierciożerców i ich matki są pod moją opieką najbezpieczniejsze. Tak buduję lojalność moich sług – nie tylko przez budzenie w nich strachu, nie tylko przez obietnice różnego rodzaju zysków, ale także przez zapewnianie im i ich rodzinom ochrony przed niebezpieczeństwem. – Które sam tworzysz, pomyślała gorzko. – Jeśli coś stanie się temu nowonarodzonemu dziecku, to tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą niekompetencji wychowawczych jego rodziców.

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale kontynuował.

– Po drugie – zbliżył się do niej i była zaskoczona, kiedy pochylił się, by nagle pocałować ją przeciągle, długo, namiętnie. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach, jemu oczywiście nie bardzo. Jego oddech wciąż był blisko, kiedy zaczął mówić. – Nie chciałem ci mówić. Zbyt wiele na raz to dla ciebie nigdy nie jest zbyt dobrze, Granger. Wciąż reagujesz _tak_ emocjonalnie… a może teraz tym bardziej.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Riddle pogładził ją po policzku.

– Naprawdę nie zauważyłaś?

Z nonszalancją właściwą tylko sobie i małym, przedrzeźniającym uśmieszkiem powoli zsunął swoją dłoń z jej twarzy, przez jej szyję, piersi – Hermiona przymknęła oczy – aż ta zatrzymała się na jej brzuchu. I tam została. Przez chwilę jeszcze nie rozumiała, a kiedy zrozumiała, nie, kiedy zwaliła się na nią cała fala zrozumienia, szokującej prawdy, której zdawała się w jakiś magiczny sposób nie dostrzegać, zmartwiała.

– Nie – wyszeptała, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego błagalnie. To nie mogła być prawda. – Błagam, nie.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

– Tak – odparł twardo.

– Co chcesz zrobić?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Chyba nie chcesz… Nie potrzebujesz dziecka, dziedzica, nie potrzebujesz konkurencji. Ja nie chcę, naprawdę nie chcę mieć kolejnej osoby, o którą będę się martwić, że ją skrzywdzę. Wystarczy już że, oni mnie wiążą, nie pozwalają być sobą, a dziecko… dziecko! – wydyszała z siebie w niedowierzaniu, przyjrzała się swojemu brzuchowi z widocznym przerażeniem.

Zaśmiał się gromko.

– Jesteś w szoku.

– Nie jestem w szoku!

Poklepał ją tylko pobłażliwie po głowie i to coś jej przypomniało. Spojrzenie, którym go obdarzyła, znów sprawiło, że miał ochotę się roześmiać.

– Po co ci dziecko? Ktoś jeszcze jest w ciąży poza mną i Luną? Może potrzebne są do czegoś obdarzone darem magicznym noworodki?

– Muszę upewnić się, że wspomnienie o tym, jak zareagowałaś na wiadomość o tym, że nosisz mojego syna, znajdzie się w myśloodsiewni – mruknął z rozbawieniem.

– Syna?

– Uspokój się – powiedział i był to rozkaz.

Tyle że Hermiona nie mogła zapanować nad drżeniem rąk, nad myślami, nad uczuciami, z których nie chciało przeważyć żadne konkretne. To był jej mały, wewnętrzny chaos i Riddle naprawdę nie pomagał jej, najwyraźniej bagatelizując sprawę.

– Jesteś w szoku – potwierdził Voldemort, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Patrzyła na niego przez tak szeroko otwarte oczy, że wyglądała wręcz komicznie.

– Merlinie, jestem w szoku – oznajmiła po chwili, uświadamiając sobie widocznie własnym nurtem, że faktycznie jest. – Ale to niemożliwe. Ty nie możesz mieć dzieci – wyciągnęła rękę, wskazując na niego, jakby ten gest miał wszystko wytłumaczyć – to ciało tylko udaje ludzkie ciało. W sensie fizycznym nie do końca jesteś człowiekiem… O Merlinie, to będzie potwór!

Zasłoniła usta dłonią. Riddle westchnął i opadł koło niej na sofę.

– Dziesiąty tydzień, Granger – powiedział, lekko pochylając się w jej stronę.

– Co?

– Dziesiąty tydzień.

Przez chwilę była cicho. Procesowała to.

– Ale to by znaczyło…

– Tak, dokładnie. Wtedy byłem w pełni człowiekiem, czyż nie?

– Ale ja wtedy umarłam – oznajmiła, jakby to miało ja uratować.

– Widocznie nie zdążyłaś poronić – umierając. A kiedy Slytherin wskrzeszał cię…

– Wskrzesił każdą cząstkę mnie.

– Widzisz.

Przez chwilę była względnie spokojna, ale tylko przez chwilę.

– Ty draniu! Cholerny, pieprzony…

– Panie i władco?

Obsunęła się po sofie. Nagle wydawało jej się, że zalewa ją ogromna fala wody, i ona tonie. Mimo że siedział obok, nagle poczuła się tak cholernie sama. Była sama, samiutka na całym świecie. W tym najgorszym sensie. Wszystko drżało w posadach, przemieszczało się w jej głowie, nie wiedząc, gdzie się udać. Chaos, kompletny chaos. I Riddle patrzył na nią z tym swoim chorym zadowoleniem, jakby wciąż nie wiedziała wszystkiego. Nawet nie miała zamiaru się tym kłopotać.

To było zbyt wiele, zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

– Boję się – wyszeptała wreszcie.

Hermiona wciąż miała przyłożone dłonie do swojego brzucha i patrzyła ślepo przed siebie.

– Lepiej by było, żebyś się nie bała. Nie masz czego i to dziecko, póki co, też nie ma czegoś się bać. Będzie moje, tak jak ty. Naprawdę nie wiem, z czym masz taki problem. A teraz wybacz, mam spotkanie.

Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy. Riddle przyglądał jej się badawczo, aż wreszcie doszedłszy do jakiegoś wniosku, ruszył do wyjścia.

– Tom – rzuciła za nim.

Obrócił się, niechętnie. Hermiona podeszła do niego niepewnym krokiem i równie niepewnie okrążając go swoimi ramionami, przytuliła się do niego. Kiedy nie zareagował, mocno zacisnęła swoje ramiona wokół niego. Westchnął i odwzajemnił uścisk. Tylko na chwilę, by zaraz wymknąć się jej i zniknąć się w przepastnych mrokach swojej rezydencji. Przecież wszelakie knucie nie mogło czekać zbyt długo, a w Ministerstwie też powinien się pojawić chociaż przez parę godzin w ciągu dnia.

Wróciła na kanapę i podkuliwszy nogi, oparła czoło o kolana. Musiał pomyśleć, naprawdę dobrze to wszystko zaplanować. Wciąż do niej to nie docierało. Wciąż… nie wiedziała, czy ma wrzeszczeć z przerażenia, bo przecież to było coś nie do pomyślenia, czy może płakać ze szczęścia.

Jakkolwiek niedorzecznie to brzmiało, miała być matką jego dziecka. Wszystko mogłoby być dobrze – wciąż nieco niebezpiecznie, zawsze na granicy ryzyka i szaleństwa, ale w jakiś sposób dobrze.

Hermiona nie mogła jednak powstrzymać uczucia, że to złudzenie, że tak nie będzie, że jakieś nieszczęście gdzieś czyha na nią, oczekując swojego momentu, że coś śmieje się z jej naiwności i braku świadomości do rozpuku.


	36. Rozdział 36

**Rozdział 36**

Miała koszmary tej nocy. Strasznie przeżywała tę ciążę i miała jakieś bzdurne zwidy, że będzie chciał zrobić z ich syna małego mordercę, którym będzie mógł się chwalić na spotkaniach śmierciożerców. To było dla niego dziwne, patrzeć na wyobrażony przez nią obraz ich wspólnego dziecka. Osobliwa rzecz. W jej głowie działy się idiotyczne rzeczy, ale sam czuł się rozkojarzony przede wszystkim tą myślą, tym obrazem. Położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i zamknął oczy. Skupił się. Tak, było tam coś, coś bardzo mocnego, skoro przetrwało wszystko, przez co przeszła.

Kiedy odkrył, że jest w ciąży, badając ją po tym, jak straciła przytomność w Hogwarcie, przez chwilę naprawdę miał ochotę pozbyć się tego małego problemu, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zaintrygowany tą ideą. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by mieć dziecko, a teraz nie mógłby go mieć. To była najpewniej jego jedyna szansa, by się dowiedzieć. Nie musiałby więc bać się ewentualnej konkurencji z jego strony. Kiedy jego syn się urodzi, będzie już niepokonany, nikt nie będzie mógł stanąć mu na drodze, także i on.

Zmrużył oczy. Jeszcze na chwilę zagłębiwszy się w jej umyśle, spostrzegł, że nic się nie zmieniło. Był naprawdę zirytowany jej snami, jej nieracjonalnym strachem. Właściwie był wściekły. Nie powinna myśleć o takich rzeczach, nie powinna tak myśleć _o nim_. Dlatego zaczęła budzić się w nim pewna idea.

A co jeśli zabrałby ją tam za sobą? Właściwie to mógł być bardzo, ale to bardzo dobry pomysł. Załatwiłby dwie sprawy za jednym razem. I tak pogodził się już z myślą, że nie pozbędzie się tej wiedźmy – była użyteczna, zapewniała mu rozrywkę, stanowiła przyjemne uzależnienie, na które – jak uznał – mógł sobie pozwolić. Miał ochotę. Ta dziewczyna – nie, chyba już kobieta – mogła być naprawdę silna i wspaniała. Taki ktoś jak ona mógłby się jeszcze długo nie pojawić i pewnie żałowałby, gdyby zniknęła z jakiegokolwiek powodu.

Spojrzał na nią poważnie, a potem poza nią, wybiegając daleko myślami. To **był** dobry pomysł, by zabrać ją ze sobą. Ona nie tylko mogła by mu w tym pomóc, ona mogłaby mu to umożliwić. Jego myśli przybrały na intensywności.

Jednocześnie zacieśnił ramiona wobec swojej wiedźmy i kiedy to uczynił, zaczęła się wiercić i przeciągać w jego objęciu. Budziła się. Jego uwaga wróciła do niej i teraz inaczej na nią patrzył, choć wciąż pamiętając, co wcześniej zamierzał jej powiedzieć.

– Tom? – wymamrotała szczęśliwie, czując go przy sobie.

Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego twarz tuż przed swoją.

– Nie podobają mi się twoje sny – powiedział cicho.

I to by było na tyle. Jęknęła i z rezygnacją położyła głowę na jego piersi.

– Dziękuję bardzo za poszanowanie mojej prywatności. I nie, żebym mogła coś na nie poradzić. To moja PODŚWIADOMOŚĆ, Riddle.

Mimo wszystko oplotła go ciaśniej ramionami. Pachniał wspaniale. Brał już prysznic? Bez niej?

Voldemort zupełnie zignorował jej odpowiedź.

– Twoje obawy są niedorzeczne – syknął.

– Naprawdę? – spytała, powątpiewając.

Wsunął palce w jej włosy i ciągnąć ją za te włosy, odchylił jej głowę do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Nie zrobię nic naszemu dziecku.

Podciągnęła się w górę i oparła na łokciu.

– Pozwoliłbyś mu decydować o tym, kim chce być? Rozwijać się w tym kierunku, w którym chciałby się rozwijać? Gdyby chciał zostać uzdrowicielem w św. Mungu, pozwoliłbyś mu na to?

– Doprawdy wątpię…

– Co? By twój syn mógł chcieć być uzdrowicielem? Pamiętaj, to dziecko będzie miało także moje geny i…

– I magię Bellatriks.

Zbił ją z tropu.

– Co?

– Między innymi. Myślisz, że gdzie poszedł ten nadmiar magii, który miałaś w sobie? Tego też nie zauważyłaś? Że ci jakoś ulżyło?

– Ja… Merlinie. – Oczywiście, miał rację. I znów, różne myśli przekrzykiwały się w niej, w związku z czym przez jakiś czas milczała. Uważnie śledził tok jej myśli, bo nawet nie pomyślała o tym, by osłonić swój umysł. Naga i w jego ramionach nigdy nie była dobra w Oklumencji. – Będzie taki jak ty! – wydyszała nagle, dochodząc najwyraźniej do jakiegoś fascynującego wniosku.

– Nie sądzę, by magia Bellatriks miała wystarczyć naszemu synowi. Będzie raczej taki jak ty. Nieznośnie, a jednocześnie fascynująco – zaczął całować ją po szyi – rozdarty między ciemnością i światłem. Przestań martwić się na zapas.

– Zwyczajnie nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do myśli o tym, że nie chcesz wydrzeć ze mnie tego płodu.

– Zbyt jestem ciekaw, co może z tego wyniknąć.

– Jesteś _ciekaw_. Wiesz, co mówią o ciekawości?

– A mówiąc o piekle… jutro wybierasz się gdzieś ze mną.

– Gdzie?

– Do Francji.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– W jakim celu?

– Zobaczysz, ale ostrzegam – wszystkie swoje fobie zostawiasz za sobą i kiedy tak mówię, mam to na myśli. Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze wieczorem. Radzę ci się pozbierać do tego czasu, bo jeśli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywała w związku z tą ciążą, to naprawdę mogę zacząć się zastanawiać.

Podniósł się z łóżka, by odziać się przez jedno machnięcie różdżką i szybko zniknął jej z oczu. Hermiona leżąc jeszcze jakiś, ważyła w myślach jego słowa. Postanowiła oczywiście zrobić z nimi, co chciała.

~o~o~o~

Uznał, że traci swoją czujność, kiedy nagle usłyszał za sobą jej głos. Odwrócił się. Stała odwrócona plecami i nie mówiła do niego, mówiła do siebie, przeglądając _jego_ składniki do _jego_ eliksirów. Czegoś szukała i półgłosem komentowała zawartość jego zbiorów, którym osobiście sam nigdy nie mógłby nic zarzucić.

Nie był gotów na to spotkanie, nie chciał go, z zupełnie innych przyczyn niż kiedy była pyskatą, wszechwiedzącą smarkulą z Gryffindoru. Jeszcze rok temu, pół roku temu nawet… cholera. Patrząc na nową Hermionę Granger, nie mógł opanować takiego wewnętrznego drżenia. Dokąd to świat zmierza.

Odwróciła się równie gwałtownie, co on przed chwilą i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, nieco łobuzersko, nie, zbrodniarsko. W obu dłoniach trzymała dwa słoiki, które teraz przyciskała do swoich piersi. Jej oczy błyszczały dziwnie.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała łagodnym głosem, obchodząc stół, na którym siekał i przygotowywał składniki do eliksirów. Nim dojrzał etykiety, odłożyła słoiki na bok. – Pozwolisz, jeśli pożyczę trochę tego… – wysypała do pojemniczka trochę suszonych korzeni mandragory – i tego… – za nimi poszły łuski z pancerza smoka norweskiego. To nie było nic, czego nie mogłaby znaleźć w prywatnych zapasach Lorda.

Więc to był tylko pretekst. I tak nagle zaczęła swój dziwny monolog. Skąd jej się to wzięło? Brzmiała jak Czarny Pan, który czasem zaczynał coś mówić na jakiś osobliwy temat i pozostawało tylko drżeć o to, dokąd zmierzał jego wywód.

– …Ludzie często nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak bardzo strach wynika z ich fizyczności. Strach najbardziej czuje się w napiętych mięśniach, w przyspieszonym oddechu lub braku tchu. A ja chyba nie jestem zdolna do zmuszenia swojego ciała do strachu – spojrzała na swoje dłonie – już nie mogę, zwyczajnie nie mogę, a mimo to wiem, że jestem przerażona. To takie… dziwne, nawet nie wiem, jak to opisać. Boje się, ale tego nie czuję. Tylko o tym wiem, tak w sobie. Boję się o swoje dziecko bardziej niż o cokolwiek.

– O czym ty mówisz, Granger?

Jego oczy błysnęły dziwnie, ona tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Nie, Lord Voldemort nie jest zdolny do tworzenia życia, on tylko potrafi je niszczyć.

– Wiemy o tym oboje – powiedział, ale słychać było pewną ostrożność w tonie jego głosu.

Podrapała się po głowie.

– Severusie, wiem, że mnie unikasz i ja to rozumiem. Ale musimy porozmawiać, muszę cię o czymś poinformować. Chcę, byś uważnie mnie wysłuchał.

– Słucham więc.

– Jeśli myślisz jeszcze jakkolwiek o jego upadku, radzę ci przestać to robić. Sytuacja się zmieniła, tylko że ty nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ja będę teraz stała u jego boku i nie będzie już żadnej wojny ani prześladowań szlam. Sam dobrze wie, że to prowadzi do niczego. Chce zmian i ja…

Zbliżył się do niej. Jeśli już chciała o tym z nim rozmawiać… _Niech jej będzie, _pomyślał i przerwał jej _fascynujący_ wywód swoimi słowami.

– Nigdy nie pojmę, jak doszło w tobie do tej przemiany i to tak szybko. – Stanął blisko i dość ostro zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Odpowiadając na pytanie, które zadasz mi może za trzy minuty, zawsze mu służyłem, Granger. Dumbledore'owi służyłem świadomie, z poczuciem misji, a jemu, bo nie wyobrażałem sobie, bym mógł czynić inaczej. Jemu nie da się nie służyć, nawet jeśli w głębi serca wie się, że to niewłaściwe. – Westchnął. – Ja próbowałem uratować Harry'ego, dopóki było to możliwe. I naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć sobie, że nie próbowałem, ale potem pojawiłaś się ty, to znaczy nastąpiła ta twoja przemiana i już wiedziałem, że z chłopaka nic nie będzie. Z tobą niewiele znaczył, a bez ciebie nie znaczył już nic. Zawsze ty byłaś w jakiś dziwny sposób jego siłą, teraz stałaś się siłą Czarnego Pana, a przy jego własnej potędze... Skoro nie może być inaczej, niech tak będzie. Nie zrozumiem cię, Granger, nie pojmę jak możesz zobaczyć w nim mężczyznę, któremu mogłabyś się tak oddać, ale z drugiej strony – pewnie nie wiem o wielu rzeczach. Domyślałam się, że nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie usłyszysz więc ode mnie żadnego kazania więcej. Zresztą, nie pomyślałbym już o tym.

– Ale ja nie chcę, by tak było. Ja doceniam twoje słowa, choć… – Cofnęła się o krok i pokręciła delikatnie głową. – Tak, właśnie. Słowa, słowa… Ja chcę w związku z tym, co powiedziałeś, przysięgi.

Podwinął rękaw i spojrzała na jego Mroczny Znak.

– To jest moja przysięga. Moje oddanie jemu swojego życia.

– Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, Severusie. – Jego imię w jej ustach nie brzmiało dziwnie, niezręcznie i to go zaskoczyło. – Zawsze byłeś wystarczająco silny, by nie dać się tak podporządkować.

– Może moimi poczynaniami nie kierują tak emocje – odrzekł znacząco.

– Pewnie dlatego szukałeś drogi do zemsty za jej śmierć, przystępując do Zakonu Feniksa.

– Nie wydaje mi się, byś miała prawo poruszać ten temat.

– Proszę, bądź konsekwentny. Przypominasz sobie naszą rozmowę z grudnia? O czym wtedy ze mną rozmawiałeś? – spytała drwiąco.

– Wiem, Granger. I wiesz? Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, myślę, że nie mogłyby minąć dwa miesiące.

– I nie minęły, nie dla mnie.

– Znów zmieniacz czasu?

– Znacznie gorzej, ale to może innym razem. Teraz chcę przysięgi.

– Jakiej?

– Wieczystej.

– Nic takiego się nie stanie.

– Chcesz umrzeć? – spytała łagodnym głosem. – Mogłabym to zrobić nawet teraz.

Przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu. Wiedział, że dziś by przegrał. Odczuwał ją niemal jak jego. Była strasznie mocna i pewna siebie. Prawie nie mógł wytrzymać z nią w tym niewielkim pomieszczeniu.

– Nie wątpię – dodał więc nieco zachrypniętym głosem, dopiero co zaschło mu przecież w gardle. Jego wzrok spoczął jeszcze na jej dłoni, która zaciskała się łagodnie na różdżce. Podjął decyzję.

Załatwili to szybko, z Rudolfem, którego wyłowiła z korytarza na świadka. Nie obyło się bez jej podstępu. Severus Snape, wybałuszając oczy, do słów przysięgi musiał dodać też słowa o niekrzywdzeniu syna Czarnego Pana. Po wszystkim usunęła Rudolfowi pamięć z tego wydarzenia i pozbyła się go z komnaty. Snape był zszokowany jej zachowaniem. Nie zawahała się nawet przez chwilę.

– Nawet on nigdy mnie do tego nie zmusił – powiedział, trzymając się jeszcze za prawe przedramię. Opuścił szybko rękaw swojej czarnej szaty.

– Na pewno miał parę powodów, by cię do czegoś takiego nie zmuszać. Nawet szpiegując dla Dumbledore'a byłeś niezwykle cenny. No i on zawsze wierzył w swoją nieśmiertelność, prawda?

Skinął głową.

– A ty wierzysz w jego nieśmiertelność, Granger? Oboje wiemy, że jego horkruksy należą już do przeszłości.

Uśmiechnęła się. Chciał wyłudzić od niej informacje.

– Mogę ci powiedzieć, że ja nic o tym nie wiem**, **może nie chcę wiedzieć. Tym się ze mną nie podzielił.

– A co z dzieckiem? – spytał poważnie.

– A tak, będę miała dziecko – mruknęła. – Wiesz, że Luna też?

Odwrócił wzrok i zaczęła rozglądać się po jego laboratorium.

– Możesz być sobie tak potężna i niebezpieczna jak chcesz, dziewczyno, ale spójrz teraz na mnie. Spójrz mi w oczy.

Spojrzała.

– Nie wiem, czy cię to pocieszy, ale w twoich oczach można jeszcze dostrzec obawę.

– Dobrze – powiedziała cicho. – Jak już mówiłam, umieram ze strachu o moje dziecko.

– Merlinie, ty naprawdę jesteś w ciąży.

– Tak. – Sięgnęła niepewnie dłonią do swojego brzucha. – Wiem od wczoraj. Dowiedziałam się od niego, chwilę po tym, jak Luna oznajmiła mi, że również spodziewa się dziecka.

Severus Snape musiał usiąść.

– To jeszcze bym zrozumiał, ale tego, jak ty mogłaś do tego dopuścić, nie pojmę.

– To może mieć związek z tymi dwoma miesiącami, które nimi nie były. Z młodym Tomem Riddle'em, kiedy pracował jeszcze u Burke'a. – Snape odwrócił błyskawicznie głowę i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Coś tam do niego docierało, choć wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jakim sposobem czy raczej – cudem. – Ale jak mówiłam, innym razem.

– Jednak powinnaś mieć jakieś pojęcie o antykoncepcji, prawda? Są zaklęcia, eliksiry…

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Wiem wszystko o antykoncepcji. Przed i po. Mogłabym wymieniać ci rozmaite sposoby i wymieniać… Jednak zdaje się, że czasem takie zaklęcia i eliksiry nie mają nic do powiedzenia, kiedy organizm ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Widzisz, miałam w sobie zbyt wiele magii. Byłam w stanie nawet pokonać go w pojedynku, kiedy on nie miał dnia, a ja miałam. Pozbyłam się tego niebezpiecznego nadmiaru – widać – całkiem zmyślnie. – Poklepała się beznamiętnie po brzuchu. – Może czytałeś „Ontologię Magiczną"?

– Nie było mi dane – powiedział, znów robiąc dziwną minę. Zaskakiwała go co chwila.

– Może ci ją udostępnię – dodała. Nagle pojęła, że nie ma nic już więcej do powiedzenia.

– Jesteś chociaż szczęśliwa? – Usłyszała po paru swoich krokach w stronę drzwi.

– Nie, chyba nie. Kiedy pojawił się on, skończyły się szczęśliwe rozwiązania. Nie wiem, czy mogę być szczęśliwa. Może jeszcze będę, może nie. Jednak nie mogłabym być w żadnym innym miejscu. Tu będę się spełniać i niech to spełnianie niesie ze sobą, co chce.

Hermiona z nerwów czasem dużo mówiła.

~o~o~o~

Pod koniec dnia miała za sobą wiele spotkań i rozmów. Czuła, że powinna to dziś wszystko załatwić, że kiedy mówił o pozbywaniu się swoich fobii, może nie miał tego na myśli, ale ona już wiedziała, co ma z tym zrobić. Dajmy na to, że ją zainspirował. Więc naprostowała parę spraw – oczywiście, na ile to było możliwe. W paru przypadkach nie obyło się bez krzyku czy nawet pewnych drastycznych środków, ale czuła że musi to zrobić dziś, a nie kiedy indziej.

Wszystko względnie grało. Zgodnie z jej zamysłem miała ustawioną połowę kłopotliwych osób w rezydencji i nie była przekonana, czy jej miły-niemiły załatwiłby to wszystko równie sprawnie.

Postanowiła nie urywać Draconowi jaj, ale urządziła mu porządną pogadankę. Luna chichotała cały czas, kiedy Hermiona dublowała jego ojca, w kilku miejscach radząc mu zapewne coś całkowicie przeciwnego. Po chwili jednak Hermiona miała do powiedzenia parę rzeczy i Lunie. Gdy załatwiła już, że Draco i Luna będą fantastycznymi blond rodzicami, odnalazła jeszcze parę innych osób.

Wieczorem wyczerpana i to chyba bardziej psychicznie niż fizycznie wślizgnęła się do sypialni i pierwsze co zrobiła, to nalała sobie wina. By zaraz je odstawić. Przecież nie mogła. Skrzat przyniósł jej herbatę. Miała poczucie, że się dziś w pewnym sensie strasznie napracowała i teraz chciała się nieco odprężyć. Stanęła z kubkiem przed kominkiem i wpatrzyła się w ogień.

Może nauczyła się zakradać, ale kto tu był panem? Prawie opuściła kubek, kiedy zaszedł ją od tyłu i ona drobna całkowicie utonęła w jego objęciu. Zamknęła oczy, kiedy przycisnął ją do siebie i poczuła jego usta na swoim karku. Obrócił ją. Pozwoliła mu przyprzeć się do ściany. Szybko oplotła go nogami wokół bioder i rękoma wokół szyi. Jego dłonie były wszędzie na jej ciele.

– Pokaż mi, coś dziś robiłaś – wydyszał w jej szyję, w przerwie pocałunku.

Uniósł dłonią jej twarz, by ich spojrzenia mogły szybko się spotkać i ona od razu wpuściła go do siebie, by oprowadzić go po całym swoim dniu. Kiedy skończył i znów patrzyli sobie w oczy, niemal pożerał ją żywcem. Podobało mu się to, co zobaczył. Ich usta zderzyły się ze sobą i zaczęli całować się z pasją. Szybko zaczęła czuć też jego podniecenie.

Nagle jednak przerwał pocałunek, co spotkało się z jej jękliwym sprzeciwem. Jego ręka oplotła się wokół jej talii wyjątkowo ciasno, oderwał ją od ściany i poczuła mocne szarpnięcie w pępku. Teleportował ich. Nabrał głęboko powietrza, nie mogli być bardzo daleko, bo zaraz znów miała ziemię pod stopami. Znaleźli się gdzieś w górach, na górskim szczycie. Nie pozwolił jej na porządne rozejrzenie się wokół, bo znów przy niej był i dość specyficzny sposób wołał o jej uwagę. Stał za nią i obejmował ją w sposób, który uwielbiała. Jego podbródek spoczywał na jej ramieniu, ich policzki prawie się stykały.

– Chwyć swoją różdżkę.

Wyciągnęła ją z rękawa, bo tam ją nosiła zgodnie z jego zaleceniem i chwycił jej prawą dłoń i pokierował nią.

– Połącz ze mną swoją magię.

– Co? – spytała zdziwiona.

– Zrób to.

Jej serce przyspieszyło i spojrzała ku ich połączonym dłoniom. Mogli to zrobić? Dlaczego? Sam trzymał różdżkę w swojej lewej dłoni, którą przyciskał ją do siebie w talii. Ponaglił ją, wbijając koniec swojej różdżki w jej brzuch.

– Nie wiem jak.

– Tak jak ci się wydaje. Zamknij oczy, skup się, a potem oddaj mi się, utoń.

– A kiedy już to zrobię?

– Cokolwiek zechcesz.

Skinęła głową. Rozejrzała się wokół, krajobraz wskazywał na to, że świat powoli przypomniał sobie o wiośnie. W oddali, w dolinie spokojnie płynął jakiś potok, który znosił zwały lodu z gór. Wiał zimny wiatr, ale czuć było zmianę w powietrzu. Zamknęła oczy.

Czarny Pan pogładził ją zachęcająco po dłoni i splótł ze sobą ich palce, zmuszając ją tym samym, by upuściła swoją różdżkę. Zmarszczyła brwi. Jednak on włożył do jej dłoni **swoją własną **różdżkę. Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza. Nigdy tego nie zrobił, jego różdżka była świętością. Zadrżała w jego objęciu z przyjemności i choć nie mogła tego zobaczyć, była pewna, że uśmiecha się gdzieś tam za nią, dwa metry nad ziemią. Tak ułatwiał jej to tonięcie, połączenie jej magii z tą jego i podobało jej się to bardzo.

Zaczęła się uspokajać, wymazywać z siebie jeszcze przed chwilą wzbudzone pragnienie, by go przelecieć. Choć to nie było łatwe, ale wiedziała, że jeśli teraz się postara, później dobrze jej to wynagrodzi. Zresztą, uprawianie z nim magii nie było gorsze od uprawiania seksu. Czasem nawet przerastało to, co wyprawiali w łóżku.

Jego oddech zwalniał, jej też. I wnet miała wrażenie, że tańczą. Zaczął nią kołysać i pieścić w jakiś dziwny sposób swoją magią, i nie tą mroczną, agresywną siłą, do której była tak przyzwyczajona, nagle jego magia zdała jej się przyjemna w takim zwyczajnym rozumieniu. Zaszczycał ją swoją łagodnością i jednocześnie namawiał, że zupełnie zapomniała o swojej odrębności.

– Teraz coś zrób.

Hermiona czując, że ma w tej chwili do swojej dyspozycji więcej magii niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, spojrzała w dół doliny, którą płynęła rzeka. Riddle zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku, kiedy podjęła decyzję. Poczuła, że jej… nie, ich magia skupia się w jej dłoni i nagle zdało jej się, że unosi się ponad ziemią, razem z nim. Jej stopy NIE MOGŁY dotykać wtedy ziemi, a jeśli już to tylko palcami. Ziemia zatrzęsła się, kiedy ich połączona magia wystrzeliła w dół doliny. Wylewała się w niej i wylewała, ale to był strumień, który cały czas miała pod kontrolą. Kiedy magia dotarła do najniższego punktu w dolinie, krzycząc, bo to był przecież niewyobrażalny wysiłek, robić coś takiego, poderwała nieznacznie dłoń. Efekt nie był nieznaczny. Daleko przed nimi wyrosła ściana wody, ponieważ Hermiona dosłownie wyrwała rzekę z jej koryta. Cała woda tworzyła teraz coś na kształt gigantycznego wodospadu i wciąż wzbijała się na wysokość dobrych kilkuset metrów wbrew wszelkim prawom fizyki. I to nie na tak małym odcinku. Była zafascynowana, ale i przerażona własnym wyczynem.

Nagle zrobił coś, zerwał ich połączenie i wszystko, co było w górze, runęło w dół z ogromną siłą. To, co się stało, było chyba małym kataklizmem. Gdyby nie stali na szczycie góry, tylko niżej, bliżej… Nie było jej jednak dane obserwowanie skutków. Pod wpływem wstrząsu przewrócili się oboje i wylądowała na nim. Nie mogła wyjść z szoku i nie ruszała się przez chwilę, kiedy ziemią wciąż drżała.

– Zadowoliłaś mnie, Hermiono – wyszeptał do jej ucha, odgarniając na bok jej włosy.

Obrócił ich i nagle znajdowała się pod nim. Jednym machnięciem ręki rozpruł szaty na przedzie jej ciała. Nabrała głęboko powietrza, kiedy nie tylko poczuła na sobie ostry, zimny wiatr, ale i jego łakome spojrzenie. Grą wstępną było chyba niszczenie tutejszego krajobrazu, ponieważ wdarł się w nią od razu i dość brutalnie. Nie miała nic przeciwko, chociaż bolało straszliwie. Teraz oboje znajdowali się w uniesieniu, poczuli się chyba jak bogowie i chcieli, by było tak mocno, jak to tylko możliwe. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej biodrach i wbił się w nią po raz kolejny. Hermiona mocniej oplotła go nogami. Krzyczała z bólu, ale jednocześnie nie chciała, żeby przestawał. I choć to on sprawił, że ją teraz tak bolało, niemalże jak wtedy, gdy robiła to po raz pierwszy ponad rok temu z kimś, kto nie miał dziś dla niej żadnego znaczenia, mimo tego bólu, odczuwała jakąś chorą przyjemność. Zanurzał się w niej zbyt głęboko, z okrutnym błyskiem w oku. Obserwował jej cierpienie i karmił się nim. Coś zrobił, bo naprawdę nie była w stanie zacząć odczuwać przyjemności. To było niemal jak gwałt, ale wciąż robił to, czego chcieli oboje. Jednak kiedy poczuła się fizycznie zagrożona, zdecydowanie przytrzymała go w sobie na chwilę, bo może trzeba było to trochę opanować, zanim naprawdę któreś zrobiłoby drugiemu krzywdę. Natychmiast przestał. Uderzył dłońmi po obu stronach jej głowy i wbił pięści w ziemię.

Chyba sami nie wiedzieli, jak dokładnie mają ochotę się zaspokoić ten zew. To, co właśnie zrobili przy pomocy ich połączonej magii, wprawiło ich ekstatyczny, dziki szał. Nikt poza nimi nie mógłby tego dokonać, nikt nie mógłby też tego poczuć.

– Hermiono, jesteś moja i zawsze tak będzie – powiedział i pocałował ją mocno, ale tym razem już się nie gryźli. Nagle zlizywał z niej krew, a ona dyszała ciężko i poruszał się w niej irytująco wolno, całował przeciągle i dokładnie. Przekręcił się na plecy i on wzniosła się nad nim, odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i całował ją po gardle, ssał czubki jej piersi. Bujała się ponad nim i pozwalała pochłaniać otchłani zawartej w jego spojrzeniu. Bałaby się, gdyby była wciąż na powierzchni, ale była głównie głęboko jak on.

Wokół było tak cicho. Były tylko ich ciche pojękiwania i szmer deszczu. Nie była pewna, czy nie był to jej deszcz. Deszcz, który w końcu nie zagłuszył odgłosu nadlatujących helikopterów.

– Cholera – przeklęła Hermiona, odrywając się od niego. Hałas narastał i szybko przestawała czuć się jak bogini, a jak ktoś, kto przeskrobał coś naprawdę niedobrego i niebawem miała go spotkać za to zasłużona kara.

Czarny Pan tylko roześmiał się gromko i znów zaskoczył ją tym paskudnym wirowaniem.

Opadła bezsilnie na łóżko i ukryła twarz w poduszce. Mdliło ją, choć nie mogłaby zaprzeczyć, że była wręcz przeładowana satysfakcją. Wiedziała, że nie mogliby tego powtarzać co dzień, ale chciałaby. Może była bardziej spaczone przez niego, niż myślała.

Leżała bez ruchu, uśmiechając się do poduszki, dopóki coś nie wyrwało jej z bezruchu. Coś zabrzęczało. Telefon. Chwila! Czy on właśnie odbierał mugolski telefon komórkowy? W jego ręce mogło zadziałać coś takiego jak telefon?

– Tak… tak. Mam świadomość tego, co zaszło. Winni zostaną ukarani i… Ale ja jestem pewien, że coś wymyślicie. Tąpnięcie w którejś z kopalń? Nalot kosmitów? Szczerze panu powiem, mało mnie to interesuje. – I cisza, przynajmniej z jego strony. Przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem, jak wysłuchiwał czyjegoś zaciekłego monologu. Sądząc po jego beznamiętnej, znudzonej minie, naprawdę miał to gdzieś. W końcu nasłuchawszy się, odsunął od siebie telefon, przyjrzał mu się bez aprobaty i końcem długiego palca wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. – Mugole – mruknął, odrzucając urządzenie w kąt pokoju.

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wbrew rozsądkowi siłą wdzierał się jej na twarz.

– Kto to był?

Zastanowił się i odparł bez przekonania, wzruszając ramionami:

– Tony Blair.

Zachichotała, z powrotem opadła na poduszkę i wiedząc, że to doskonała puenta dla tego dnia, zasnęła zupełnie jak na autopilocie, nim on sam rozkazał jej iść spać. Musiała się wyspać. Jutro przecież zabierał ją do _piekielnej _Francji.

~o~o~o~

Na kontynencie było znacznie zimniej niż na Wyspach, spostrzegła, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające. Zmarszczyła brwi i poczęła rozglądać wokół.

– Tom, gdzie my dokładnie jesteśmy?

Cóż, spodziewała się Paryża chyba bardziej niż słonecznej Prowansji, a tu faktycznie, chyba znaleźli się we francuskim piekle. Byli po środku wielkiego nigdzie, w drodze donikąd. Gdzieś w oddali majaczyły dachy jakiejś wioski. Przed nimi rozciągał się łysy, niezachęcający niczym las.

– Niedługo się przekonasz – powiedział zadowolony.

Złapał ją za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą w stronę drzew. Hermiona zdecydowała, że zda się na niego.

Gdy zaczęli się zagłębiać w las, zrozumiała, że faktycznie nie zabrał jej byle gdzie. To znaczy – to było oczywiste, ale to miejsce... To miejsce wywoływało u niej wrażenie, że u jej boku kroczy jakiś podrzędny rozrabiaka. Tu gdzieś gnieździła się prawdziwa ciemność. Miała gęsią skórkę i już na pewno nie z zimna. Wydawał jej się wyjątkowo zadowolony, ale i czujny. Widziała to po lekkim napięciu mięśni, po tym jak trzymał ją za rękę.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś miało się wydarzyć. Im bardziej zagłębiali się w las, a on wciąż tak milczał, zaczęły narastać w niej złe przeczucia. Powietrze było ciężkie, nieprzyjemne, coś zaczęło wiercić się w niej niespokojnie. Chciała uciec, ponieważ wiedziała już, że chciał zrobić coś, co jej się nie spodoba. Musiał wyczuć jej strach, ponieważ spojrzał na nią ostro. W końcu złapał ją za ramiona i zajrzał głęboko w oczy.

– Prosiłem cię o coś, Granger. Miałaś pozbyć się swoich fobii. Myślałem, że mi ufasz.

Zatkało ją. Musiałam wziąć te słowa na język.

– Czy ci ufam, Tom? Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek powinien ci ufać.

Zobaczyła, jak zaciska szczękę i powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem czegoś.

– Ja tobie zaufałem, Hermiono. Ufam ci moim życiem każdej nocy. – Jej serce zapomniało o paru uderzeniach w związku z jego słowami. Nie spodziewała się tego usłyszeć. Nigdy. –Jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, któremu mógłbym tak zaufać. Dlatego chciałbym, Hermiono i proszę cię o to, byś i ty mi dziś zaufała.

Gdyby nie była tą nową Hermioną Granger, pewnie trzęsłaby się teraz jak osika. Jeśli ON mówił coś TAKIEGO, musiało być coś na rzeczy. Nie wiedziała, gdzie patrzeć, co mu powiedzieć. Zaufać mu, do cholery?

– Chciałabym…

– Po prostu niech tak będzie.

Naprawdę tego od niej wymagał? Spojrzała na niego trochę zdezorientowana, a trochę smutna. Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, na powrót wsadziła swoją dłoń w jego. Znów ruszyli i niebawem teren zaczął unosić się, co ją zdziwiło, aż nagle wyrosła przed nimi monumentalna, ciemna skała, zupełnie nie pasująca do otoczenia. Przerażająca. Powietrze było już tak ciężkie, przygniatające, że ledwo stała. Gdyby nie było go obok, już dawno uciekłaby stąd z krzykiem. Przed nimi było wejście do jakiejś jaskini i Hermiona miała wrażenie, że spogląda w źrenicę diabła.

– Tom…

Uśmiechał się zachłannie, patrząc w to samo miejsce co ona. Ale kiedy przeniósł wzrok na nią, patrzył poważnie. Mocniej złapał ją za rękę i zupełnie nie miała nic przeciwko.

– Hermiono. – Ujął wolną dłonią jej twarz i pochylił ku niej swoją twarz. – Jesteś wystarczająco inteligentna, by nie tracić czasu na doszukiwanie się nieistniejących się zjawisk. Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem – rzekł z naciskiem. – Może gdybym miał serce zamiast nędznego ochłapu… – Szyderczy uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, szybko jednak spoważniał i wbił niewidzący wzrok w przestrzeń gdzieś ponad jej głową. – Gdybym jednak był do tego zdolny… Wiesz, prawda?

Cały czas był chłodny, nie przejawiał oznak jakiegokolwiek uczucia czy emocji. I co? Co on mówił? Hermiona nagle miała gulę w gardle i nie mogła przełknąć śliny. Gdyby tylko mogła, pozbyłaby się swojej uciążliwej świadomości w tej chwili i zemdlałaby.

– I naprawdę ci ufam, więc i ty mi zaufaj – powiedział. Jego dłoń powoli oderwała się od jej policzka.

Usłyszała dziwny świst i obróciwszy się, zdała sobie sprawę, że z tym dźwiękiem zjawiali się ci, których naprawdę miała nadzieję więcej nie musieć oglądać. Założyciele. Znaleźli się za nimi, odgradzając ich tak od tej przerażającej ciemności.

Bez względu na wszystko, na potworność miejsca, w którym się znajdowali, na ich widok Hermionę ogarnęła wściekłość. Nagle niemal zupełnie zapomniała o tym, co jej powiedział. Może to i dobrze.

– Co my to robimy, Tom? Co oni tu robią?

Zwróciła się ku przybyszom ze złością.

– Czegokolwiek chcecie, nie macie już prawa interweniować w naszej sprawie – wyrzekła ostro. Riddle milczał.

Godryk nieznacznie wystąpił z szeregu.

– Tu się mylisz, Hermiono Granger. Mamy wszelkie prawo tu być. Nie wiem i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co narozrabiała ta parka – powiedział, zerkając w stronę Roweny i Salazara – ale obecność całej naszej czwórki, tu i teraz, nie jest naszą zachcianką. Jest naszym obowiązkiem. Strzeżemy dostępu do tego… co naprawdę powinno pozostać nieodkryte.

– Co macie na myśli? – Zerknęła pośpiesznie ku Tomowi. – Co oni mają na myśli?

Nie odpowiedział, jego twarz przyozdobił za to paskudny uśmieszek.

– To, że w dniu dzisiejszym będziesz miała okazję przekonać się, jak potężna naprawdę jesteś – wyszeptał jej do ucha i puścił jej rękę, nieznacznie się wycofując.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech i spojrzała powoli po twarzach każdego z Założycieli. Twarze Roweny i Salazara, mimo że również pozornie obojętne, skrywały chyba najwięcej emocji.

– Ostrzegaliśmy cię, Marvolo. Ostrzegaliśmy cię, co się stanie, jeśli tu wrócisz – zaczął na powrót Gryffindor. – Umrzesz i to przez swoją własną pychę.

W Hermionę zaczęła wstępować panika. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiała, grozili mu śmiercią za samą obecność w tym miejscu.

– Tom, błagam cię. Stawanie do walki z Założycielami jest szaleństwem. Jeśli interweniują, jeśli **oni** interweniują, muszą mieć jakiś naprawdę, dobry powód. Co tam jest?

– Nie słuchałaś mnie, prawda? – wysyczał wściekle.

– Tam, Hermiono Granger – zaczęła Helga – jest zło, prawdziwe, niewyobrażalne zło, nad którym nie można zapanować. Ci, którym udało się to zrobić tysiące lat temu, wiedzieli o magii i tego typu… mocach, więcej niż my moglibyśmy sobie wyobrazić, że można wiedzieć, potrafić. W naszym rozumieniu byliby bogami.

– Tam jest kontrola, Hermiono – zaczął za nią szeptać – władza, wiedza, _zmartwychwstanie_. Tam jest wszystko, co czyni niepokonanym, tam jest spełnienie moich i twoich życzeń. Wszystko, co chcesz. Prawdziwa moc. Prawdziwa potęga.

– Jego los jest już przesądzony, Hermiono Granger. Ty jednak możesz jeszcze uratować siebie i swoje dziecko. Nie wiedziałaś, dokąd to zmierza, dlatego jesteśmy skłonni wybaczyć ci tę słabość.

Godryk znacząco spojrzał na Czarnego Pana.

Przez chwilę wahała się, mierząc na spojrzenia z całą czwórką Założycieli. Wiedziała, że nie jest to dobra decyzja, naprawdę umierała teraz ze strachu o swoje dziecko, ale nie mogłaby postąpić inaczej. Nie mogłaby zgodzić się na to nigdy. Przyrzekła przecież coś sobie. Zrozumiała.

Dlatego postąpiła krok w tył.

– On nie jest moją słabością – wyrzekła twardo, stając u boku swojego męża.

To nie mogłoby się znowu zdarzyć. Nie mogłaby go stracić. Nie było przecież takiej możliwości.


	37. Rozdział 37

Przepraszam, że to tyle zajęło. Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń i niedyspozycyjna beta. Ale wreszcie, już, proszę i jeszcze raz przepraszam. Za wszystko. Epilog pojawi się za dzień lub dwa.

**Rozdział 37**

Wszystko rozegrało się w mgnieniu oka – działali instynktownie i zapewne znacznie szybciej, niż mogła przypuszczać. Nagle znalazła się w jego objęciu, a Riddle chwycił dłoń, w której trzymała różdżkę. Zrozumiała od razu. Mieli połączyć swoje siły i to natychmiast.

Ravenclaw musiała pojąć ich zamiary; na jej twarzy odmalowało się zrozumienie, może nawet i lęk. Była pierwszą, która rzuciła klątwę.

– Tom, kocham cię – wydyszała szybko Hermiona. Oszołomiona przez chwilę ogromem pędzącej ku niej magii, czuła narastające gdzieś wewnątrz przerażenie.

Nim klątwa Roweny do nich dotarła, dołączyli do niej pozostali. Przez ułamek sekundy Hermiona była pewna, że nie dadzą rady. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili poczuła idący od niego impuls i wzniosła się przed nimi tarcza, dzięki której nie tylko powstrzymali pierwsze uderzenie, ale i odparli je. Napór był zatrważający; zdawać by się mogło, że nawet tak silna ochrona nie miała prawa powstrzymać tej skumulowanej mocy, która powinna zdmuchnąć ich oboje. Jednak wciąż stała tam, w jego mocnym objęciu, wyzwalając swoją magię pod jego dyktando. A może robili to razem, jednocześnie i zupełnie instynktownie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to się działo, że tak współgrali ze sobą, że ich dłonie, choć już nie połączone w sensie fizycznym, podążały za sobą, wspólnie rzucając te same zaklęcia. Ich magia zupełnie się ze sobą zlała, jakby rządząc ich ruchami.

W innych okolicznościach byłoby to wspaniałe przeżycie – ale nie teraz, kiedy nie zyskiwali jakiejkolwiek przewagi, kiedy zaledwie odpierali ataki, ledwo sobie radząc. Wiedziała o tym. Może Założyciele nie pokazali jeszcze wszystkiego, może prowadzili z nimi grę…

Wokół nich rozbłyskiwała oślepiająca jasność, narastając z każdym zderzeniem energii rzucanych zaklęć. Hermiona czuła, że pozostało jej już tylko zaufać zarówno jemu, jak i sobie. Osiągnęła zresztą stan, kiedy i tak była zdolna wyłącznie do koncentrowania się nad obroną. Cała teraz była tym oporem, oni razem byli skupieni tylko i wyłącznie na odpieraniu wrogich klątw.

Wreszcie zrobiło się tak jasno, że była zmuszona zamknąć oczy, zdać się na swoje magiczne odczuwanie.

– Tom, a co potem? – wydyszała.

– Ta jaskinia jest nie tylko moim, ale i twoim celem. Bez względu na wszystko.

– Ale…

– Zaufaj mi! – Gdyby obejrzała się, zobaczyłaby na jego twarzy coś, czego nie chciałaby oglądać. Wątpliwości. Takiej mocy Założycieli nie spodziewał się, a przecież wiele o nich wiedział. – Wiem, co robię – dodał.

Nagle coś się stało. Napór zmalał i to z jednej, prostej przyczyny. Mieli jednego przeciwnika mniej. Salazar podjął swoją decyzję i zniknął, nie wiadomo dokąd. Pozostali Założyciele wydawali się zszokowani działaniem Slytherina. Zwłaszcza Rowena. Hermiona była w stanie dostrzec, że choć Ravenclaw wciąż uderza w nich z zacięciem, klątwa za klątwą, robi to teraz znacznie bardziej desperacko. Tyle że ona i Tom mieli już swoją przewagę i kiedy ich wspólna klątwa trafiła Helgę, Godryk, nie zastanawiając się, pochwycił trafioną kobietę i deportował się z nią. Została tylko Rowena, która przez chwilę spoglądała na nich zatrwożona, nie rozumiejąc tego, co się stało. Została zdradzona. Slytherin ją zostawił. Hermiona potrafiła dostrzec ten ból i niezrozumienie na twarzy Roweny i sama nie mogła zrozumieć, jak to się mogło stać. Zanim jednak w pełni rozważyła tę sytuację, poczuła idący od Voldemorta impuls. Wspólnie rzucili klątwę, lecz nie zdążyła dosięgnąć celu. Rowena deportowała się. Nic innego przecież jej nie pozostało. Klątwa wpadła w ciemność i Hermiona miała wrażenie, że w jej głębi coś poruszyło się niespokojnie.

Wszystko zatrzymało się i ucichło. Zostali sami przed wejściem do tej przeklętej jamy i oboje przez chwilę jedynie patrzyli w ciemność. To było nierzeczywiste. Hermiona nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak szybko ich pokonali, że w ogóle im się to udało, przez chwilę jedynie stała bez ruchu, starając się przetrawić ten moment wraz z tym, co dopiero się stało.

Więc nie czuła się ani trochę zwycięsko, dobrze czy nawet odrobinę bardziej bezpiecznie, bo w tym miejscu bezpiecznie prawdopodobnie nie mogłaby się poczuć nigdy. Coś wciąż…

Riddle obrócił ją w swoich ramionach i spojrzała na niego zadziwiona, wciąż spięta.

– Merlinie… – wyszeptała i przytuliła się do niego. Drżały jej ręce z wysiłku, przez co ledwo go obejmowała. Powoli opadała w niej magia, docierało do niej, jak wiele energii ją to wszystko kosztowało. Cud, że stała o własnych siłach.

Jego dłoń znalazła się w jej włosach, wplótł palce między jej zupełnie potargane sploty i paroma pociągnięciami rozczesał je. Westchnęła.

– Znów mnie zadowoliłaś, wiedźmo, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo.

Spojrzała na niego. Mimo że na jej twarzy była wypisana jakaś połowiczna ulga, widniała tam niepewność. Była niepocieszona.

– Wciąż wątpisz.

Wstrzymała się z odpowiedzią chwilę. Odetchnęła ciężko i wyzwoliła się łagodnie z jego objęcia, zresztą on chyba wcale jej nie obejmował.

Zaległa między nimi cisza i przez parę chwil zupełnie nie wiedziała, jak ją przerwać. Nie miała pojęcia, czego on od niej teraz oczekuje.

– Nie wątpię, ja… ja się przede wszystkim cholernie martwię – zaczęła możliwie spokojnie. – Chcesz bym nie kwestionowała tego, co robisz, ale nie żądaj ode mnie rzeczy niemożliwych. Przed chwilą mogliśmy zginąć, oboje… Nie, troje, Tom. Troje. To było szaleństwo i może wciąż…

Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech. Nie było tu czym oddychać. Przypatrywał jej się chłodno, kiedy mówiła. Kiedy przestała mówić, wciąż milczał. Tak, czegoś oczekiwał, coś intensywnie rozważał, patrząc na nią.

– Co? – mruknęła, skręcając niepewnie głowę. Coś w niej zadygotało niespokojnie.

– Zastanawiam się, dlaczego miałabyś nie cierpieć. Dlaczego nie miałabyś wić się w bólu, teraz, w tej chwili, u moich stóp.

Zupełnie ją zamurowało. Mówił serio. Potrząsnęła głową.

– Ja… Riddle, do cholery, czy ty myślisz logicznie? Powiedz, wiesz, co robisz, czy może znów działasz kierowany przekonaniem „Jestem Lordem Voldemortem, kiedy się mylę, rozpada się wszechświat". Bo na to właśnie wygląda, do cholery. Mieli rację, mówiąc o twojej pysze… – Nagle coś ją tknęło. Obróciła się za siebie. – Dlaczego ich tu właściwie nie ma? Nie powinni wrócić? Jeśli strzegą tego miejsca od tysiąca lat…

– Nie dosłyszałaś, co powiedziałem przed chwilą, prawda? Wiem, co robię, nie będę powtarzał tego po raz kolejny. I w tej chwili, _droga żono_, jedyne, co przychodzi mi na myśl, to pytanie, jaki jest właściwie ten powód, dla którego nie miałbym ukarać cię za podważanie mojej władzy i zwierzchnictwa. Srogo ukarać – i to w moim, a nie twoim mniemaniu.

Hermiona odsunęła się od niego o kolejny krok.

– Wybacz, że nie mogę być_tą_ kobietą, Riddle. To są twoje idiotyczne przekonania czy wyobrażenia. Nie zmusisz mnie do tego, bym…

– Dość! – warknął, nie chcąc tego słuchać. Błyskawicznie przyciągnął ją do siebie, wolną dłonią chwytając za gardło. Wytrzeszczyła oczy; nie spodziewała się tak gwałtownej reakcji. – Tam jest moja nieśmiertelność, rozumiesz? Czy twoja… zaczynam mieć poważne wątpliwości.

– Zaczynasz mieć wątpliwości. Nie mogłeś być absolutnie pewien, jeśli teraz je masz – wysyczała ze złością.

– Czy ty nie rozumiesz, jak niewiele brakuje mi, bym cię zabił? Co do _tego_ rosnącego we mnie zamiaru nie mam teraz _żadnych_ wątpliwości. – Jego twarz wykrzywił złowieszczy grymas i pochylił ku niej swoją twarz, by móc z bliska wysyczeć te słowa.

– Jaki to miałoby mieć sens? Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie? – odparła wściekle.

Do diabła, przed chwilą miała ochotę przykleić się do niego i już nigdy nie odrywać, ale kiedy nagle _odważyła się_ wyrazić swoją jak najbardziej racjonalną wątpliwość, on reagował w tak idiotyczny sposób – po tym wszystkim grożąc jej śmiercią.

Odepchnął ją od siebie na tyle gwałtownie, że z trudem ustała. W jego oczach zabłysło coś, czego nie znała, choć chyba powinna znać. Tak zwykł patrzeć na ludzi, z którymi nie miała nic wspólnego. Tak mierzył wzrokiem ludzi, których miał zamiar skrzywdzić. Znów krok w tył. Nie przestał na nią patrzeć z tym wyrzutem, pogardą, czymś jeszcze. Był zdecydowanie więcej niż zniecierpliwiony.

Dlaczego? Wiele razy zwykła robić rzeczy, które mu się nie podobały i on nigdy tak na nią nie patrzył.

Nigdy nią nie gardził.

Ścisnęło ją w gardle. Nagle miała wrażenie, jakby to wcale nie był już ten mężczyzna, z którym tyle przeżyła. Patrząc na niego czuła, że zalewają ją żal i niezrozumienie – nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla samej siebie. Kręciło jej się w głowie od czegoś, coś wywoływało w niej dziki zamęt. Uczucie było gwałtowne i piorunujące. Zaczęły zalewać ją złe wnioski, złe myśli, wiedziała, że nie powinna ich słuchać, przyjmować do wiadomości, ale… one już tam były i nie mogła się ich ani pozbyć, ani zignorować.

– To, co powiedziałeś, wiesz... – zaczęła cicho. – To było zwykłe kłamstwo, prawda? Wcale o mnie nie dbasz, najwyżej czasem bawisz się w troskę, wykorzystujesz mnie jak… – załamał jej się głos. Spuściła wzrok. – I to boli, Riddle. Bardziej niż Cruciatus, gdybyś się zastanowił. Boli, zwłaszcza że to niczego nie zmieni. I tak cię nie zostawię. Matko, nie ma we mnie żadnej siły, kiedy idzie o ciebie. Jestem żałosna.

Potrząsnęła z rezygnacją głową.

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie, Granger?

Zupełnie ją zamurowało, kiedy znów dostąpił do niej. Przez chwilę miała wątpliwości, czy nie powinna próbować obronić się przed nim, odepchnąć go. Stężała. Był groźny, mógł zemścić się za to, że świadomie okazywała mu swoją słabość w takiej chwili. Kiedy zbliżył się i znów zamknął ją w ciasnym objęciu, i kiedy uniósł jej twarz za podbródek, by móc jej zajrzeć w oczy, poczuła się dziwnie wyjęta z tej sytuacji. Jakby była pozbawiona wszelkich ciepłych uczuć, którymi go darzyła. Jakby nie było w niej żadnej miłości do niego, może do kogokolwiek, i to objęcie było kolejnym cynicznym żartem, przybraną pozą aktorów, którzy tylko miotają się przez jakiś czas na scenie, by potem zniknąć za ciemną kurtyną. Na zawsze.

Zerknęła ku jaskini, ale on zacmokał karcąco, więc ponownie odwróciła ku niemu wzrok. Marszczył brwi, jakby i do niego docierała nieadekwatność tego, co miał zamiar uczynić. Ale był zbyt uparty, by się do tego przyznać. Chciał zapanować nad tym powstałym nagle między nimi rozdźwiękiem, uznał za stosowne, by ją pocałować i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Więc ją całował – mocno, władczo, jak zwykł. Nie działało, nie odpowiadała, więc jego pocałunek złagodniał, stał się bardziej namiętny i powolny. Jego palce zaczęły delikatnie gładzić jej policzek, by zaraz wsunąć się w jej włosy i zacisnąć na nich. To w końcu wywołało jej reakcję. Trudno, żeby było inaczej – a może też chciała spróbować. Całowali się rozpaczliwie niemalże, tu, na skraju prawdziwej ciemności, i pewnie dlatego, kiedy się od niej oderwał i spojrzał z przekonaniem, że zobaczy w jej oczach to, co zwykł w nich widzieć po takich pocałunkach, musiał spotkać się z nieprzyjemną niespodzianką. Jej policzki były zarumienione, oddech przyśpieszony, fizycznie zareagowała więc na jego bliskość. Jednakże w jej oczach wciąż był ten okropny, niemożliwy do zaakceptowania przez niego wyrzut.

Była roztrzęsiona po tym pocałunku i coś strasznego zaczynało do niej docierać.

– To nie działa. To wina tego miejsca, Tom – wydyszała, przestraszona i złapała go za rękę. – Ono nas zmienia, chce nas zniszczyć.

– Ja nie czuję żadnej różnicy. Ty czujesz? – spytał jadowicie, ale zignorowała ten okrutny, szyderczy ton. Była coraz bardziej przestraszona.

– Tak! Przestaję cię rozumieć, przestaję pamiętać, dlaczego cię kocham. Nie, ja… ja przestaję cię kochać. Proszę, musimy stąd odjeść i to teraz. Kiedyś myślałam, że to by rozwiązało wszystkie moje i nie tylko moje problemy, ale teraz, kiedy to odchodzi ode mnie… nie potrafię tego znieść. Nie chcę cię nie kochać, Tom. Nie chcę tej pustki…

Była zrozpaczona, trzęsła się. Działo się coś strasznego. Z nimi obojgiem. Oddalali się od siebie w zawrotnym tempie. Taki był jego plan? Nie, niemożliwe! Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, ale je odepchnął. Chwyciła go za rękę – nawet nie drgnął. Wargi miał zaciśnięte w cienką linię i gromił ją wzrokiem. Wreszcie wolną dłonią brutalnie uderzył ją w policzek. Upadła.

– Jesteś… _odrażająca_. Słabsza niż myślałem. Najwidoczniej nie jesteś w stanie stawić temu czoła. Może widziałem potężną i _silną_ wiedźmę tam, gdzie nigdy jej nie było.

– Sam chciałeś, żebym była tak słaba! Jak rozumiem, to miało odnosić się tylko do pewnych sytuacji, pewnie we wszystkich innych chciałeś, bym postępowała bezwzględnie jak ty. Życie tak nie działa, Tom, kochanie kogoś tak nie działa, nie da się go wyłączyć na daną okoliczność. Nawet teraz, teraz, kiedy tego nie czuję, wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybym czuła…

Chyba już jej nie słuchał. Jego oczy były znów czerwone, jego rysy zmieniły się i znów patrzyła w twarz _tego_ Lorda Voldemorta.

– Wstawaj, Granger.

Nie od razu zebrała się z ziemi. Jej smutek narastał, ale nie był zbyt gwałtowny. Wlewał się w nią zewsząd, wielki, cichy i chłodny. Wstała i skinęła do siebie głową. Nie dlatego, że się z nim zgadzała. Ona nigdy nie mogłaby się pogodzić z tą sytuacją, nigdy, ale w chłodnym uścisku tego smutku pojęła ją aż nazbyt dobrze.

– Tam nie może być żadnej władzy, ponieważ jedyne, co teraz czuję, to tę przerażającą bezsilność – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem, nie do niego, po prostu wyrzuciła z siebie ta słowa. Zbliżyła się do Czarnego Pana i mimo wszystko, oparła o niego. Była świadoma swojego losu i w związku z tym nieszczęśliwa jak nigdy.

Potrząsnął nią.

– Naprawdę powinienem cię zabić. Tu i teraz.

– Zrób to więc.

– Nie. Pójdziesz ze mną, _szlamo_. Może jeszcze coś da się z tobą zrobić. Może się _przydasz._

– Miejmy to za sobą – odparła jedynie, zupełnie jak nie ona.

Naprawdę, w tej chwili nie mogła znaleźć w sobie nic z tego, co czuła do niego rano czy dwa miesiące wcześniej. To było to straszne miejsce i odzierało ich z wszystkiego, co dobre, a mieli przecież zanurzyć się w to jeszcze głębiej.

Jej wzrok był nieobecny, kiedy chwycił ją za ramię i począł ciągnąć ku jamie. Nie mogłaby go zostawić, za nic.

Sekundę później usłyszała za sobą dźwięk aportacji. Nim którekolwiek z nich zdołało uczynić cokolwiek, odwrócić się chociażby, rozbłysło światło. Uścisk na jej ramieniu zniknął. Lord Voldemort znieruchomiał, by bezwładnie osunąć się na ziemię. Stojący za nimi Salazar Slytherin ugodził Avadą swojego własnego dziedzica. Najwidoczniej miał zamiar ją oszczędzić, ponieważ nie padła kolejna klątwa.

Zanim Hermiona spojrzała w dół, chwyciła się za ramię, na którym przed chwilą zaciskała się jego dłoń i zachwiała się lekko. Obejrzała się za siebie i wciąż niewidzącym wzrokiem spojrzała na Slytherina, za którym stała teraz pozostała milcząca trójka. Dotarło do niej nawet, że Heldze nic zupełnie nie było, stała tam cała i zdrowa, jeśli można tak mówić o kimś, kto od dawna nie żyje.

– Więc wcale ich nie zdradziłeś – wyszeptała otępiała do Salazara i zmarszczyła brwi, dziwiąc się, że w tej sytuacji to był pierwszy jej wniosek i pierwsze słowa, które wyszły z jej ust.

Wcale nie rozumiała, co się stało, nie na taki koniec była gotowa. Bo dlaczego ten bydlak leżał obok i się nie ruszał? Hermiona przyklękła obok niego. Jej ręce przemknęły po błotnistej ziemi i chwyciła go za szaty. Pochyliła się nad nim i zaczęła przyglądać mu się podejrzliwie, zupełnie nie wierząc że to, co widzi, jest prawdziwe. Było tak pusto, nierzeczywiście, zupełnie nie do życia. Było jeszcze straszniej, kiedy go nie było. Jeszcze ciemniej.

– Co go trafiło? – spytała szeptem, łudząc się marnie.

– Wiesz co. Czujesz to teraz. On nie żyje.

– Ale nie, nie… On nigdy nie umiera. Lord Voldemort nie… – Spojrzała nagle na Salazara wielkimi, zadziwionymi oczyma. – To nie ma sensu, żadnego sensu. Ja to już przeżyłam. Kilka razy. Nie, po prostu nie. To byłoby jeszcze większe okrucieństwo.

– Hermiono, musisz stąd odejść, zanim zmiany w tobie będą nieodwracalne. Nie chcesz przecież skrzywdzić swojego dziecka, nie chciałabyś, by twój syn był równie skrzywdzony przez ciemność, co on, prawda?

Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła. Była w takim szoku, że nic do niej nie docierało. Dla Toma Riddle'a w sposób beznadziejny i zupełnie niezrozumiały porzuciła przecież wszystko inne, a dziś – nawet samą siebie. I nie mogła pojąć, zaakceptować tego, co zaszło. Nie rozumiała nawet, że patrzy w oczy mordercy swojego męża.

– Ożyw go. Możesz to zrobić. Już raz to zrobiłeś. Przywróć mu życie. Ja mu wszystko wytłumaczę, on tu już nigdy nie wróci.

Slytherin zbliżył się do niej, choć naprawdę nie wiedział, jakie miałby skierować do niej słowa, jaki gest mógłby zdziałać tu cokolwiek. Miał tysiąc lat i nie miał już pojęcia o ludzkich dramatach. Miał swoje własne i to takie, których klęcząca przed nim dziewczyna bez względu na swoją inteligencję nie mogłaby pojąć.

– Nie mogę tego uczynić.

– Sprowadź go z powrotem! Jest twoim pieprzonym dziedzicem! – warknęła i chwyciła się za włosy. Jej myśli zaczynały się zapętlać, szumiało jej dziwnie w głowie. Ciągnęło ją dokądś.

– To nie musiało się tak skończyć. Gdyby nie postanowił sięgnąć po coś, po co nie miał prawa sięgać... Miałaś rację, wiele razy interweniowaliśmy, nie mając do tego prawa, nie zmienimy już tego. Ale w tym przypadku to był nasz obowiązek. Tu wszystko się zaczęło, chciał przekroczyć granicę, której przekraczać nie powinien. Jakiś czas temu starałem się wyjaśnić mu, by w pewien sposób oparł się na tobie, by zobaczył w tobie prawdziwą wartość i chyba sam się łudziłem, że to do niego dotarło. To dzięki tobie mógł rządzić światem, skoro tak bardzo tego pragnął. Mógł rządzić światem tak czy siak, jego żądza jednak nie miała sobie równych. Widział narzędzie i chciał je użyć, bez względu na konsekwencje, a tu, Hermiono, tu konsekwencje jego zachłanności byłyby niewyobrażalne. Straciłabyś go tak czy inaczej, stałby się potworem. Ty zresztą też, Granger, i przed tym właśnie wciąż chcę cię uchronić.

Salazar przyklęknął obok niej i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Nie była pewna, kiedy przestał mówić, a zaczął szeptać do niej w myślach. Słowa dosłownie przelewały się przez nią, może chciałaby któreś zatrzymać, ale nie była w stanie. To nie mogło się zdarzyć. To nie miało żadnego sensu. On kazał jej sobie zaufać, prawda? A przecież nie rzucał słów na wiatr. To co wcześniej mówił jej Tom, nijak miało się do tego, co działo się teraz, więc nie mogła uwierzyć. Jej nowy, niemożliwy świat rozpadał się po kawałku, jeszcze cegiełka po cegiełce, ale to wszystko miało niebawem zawalić się z hukiem.

– Zabiję cię, Slytherin – wyrzekła prosto. To była jedyna rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy.

– Nic takiego się nie stanie. Proszę, pomyśl o swoim dziecku, Hermiono – odparł spokojnie.

Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie.

– W głębi duszy wiesz, że dobrze się stało.

– W głębi duszy…?

Tak, nie miał pojęcia, jak do niej mówić, ale i tak był jedynym z Założycieli, który w ogóle miał zamiar zaszczycać ją swoimi słowami.

Wiedział, że w środku niej musi dziać się teraz coś przerażającego. Zawsze była bardzo wrażliwa, bardzo emocjonalna, więc tu i teraz musiała znajdować się dosłownie na skraju szaleństwa. A przecież to wciąż w pełni do niej nie docierało. Jeśli naprawdę go kochała, co pozostawało dla niego poza dyskusją, i jeśli miała wyjść z tego cało, dopiero po opuszczeniu tego miejsca miała poczuć ogrom bólu spowodowany stratą ukochanej osoby. To miejsce odzierało z uczuć. Gdyby postąpiła krok w tamtą ciemność, niewątpliwie zapomniałaby o czymkolwiek, co czyniło ją dobrą. Zostałaby wyprana ze wszystkiego, co czyniło ją człowiekiem.

– On musiał zginąć, Hermiono. Mogło ci się wydawać, że wszystko zaczęło się układać, że się zmienił i opanował swoje żądze, ale to wszystko było tylko złudzeniem. Nie tylko ty dałaś się nabrać – dodał.

Hermiona nie zwracała już uwagi na Slytherina. Jej twarz była odwrócona, wzrok nieobecny, palce zaciskały się bezwiednie na szacie martwego Lorda. Zanim jeszcze dotarł do niej jej ból, jej przerażenie tym, że jest sama i nie ma go z nią, próbowała ogarnąć sytuację rozumem, wycisnąć z ostatnich chwil cokolwiek, co mogłoby jej dać wskazówkę.

– Dlaczego on to powiedział? – zapytała nagle samej siebie. Po chwili jej dłoń zatrzymała się, bo coś pojęła, coś zabłysnęło niebezpiecznie jasno w jej umyśle.

_Tam jest kontrola, Hermiono, władza, wiedza,__zmartwychwstanie._

Jaskinia. Miała jedną szansę. Wiedziała, że tylko jedną, że może to zrobić tylko natychmiast, ani sekundy później, gdy Salazar pojmie jej zamiar.

Hermiona poderwała się gwałtownie, wciąż wspierana skumulowaną magią, która jeszcze się w niej nie uspokoiła i ku kompletnemu zdumieniu i przerażeniu Slytherina i pozostałych Założycieli, rzuciła się w ciemność jaskini za jej plecami. Nikt nie zdążył zareagować. Rowena spojrzała na Godryka z przerażeniem w oczach.

– To jest katastrofa! – wrzasnął Slytherin. – Musicie…

Nie zdążył dokończyć – oni już zniknęli, najpewniej udając się po pomoc. Do cholery, polegli jako strażnicy. Lada chwila z ich winy mogło stać się coś strasznego, niewyobrażalnego, najpewniej nie mogli tego sobie wyobrazić. Ponieważ nie upilnowali Hermiony Granger. Jedyne, co im pozostawało, to czekać na wsparcie, jakie by ono nie było, i modlić się, przede wszystkim się modlić. Całe piekło i o wiele więcej mogło lada chwila zwalić się na ziemię przez tę upartą dziewczynę!

~o~o~o~

Tyle że to nie do końca była pieczara. To nie do końca był ten świat. Coś wciągnęło ją i wzięło w swoje posiadanie. Coś ją oplotło i poniosło w ciemność. Zaczęła spadać. Było absolutnie ciemno, a mimo to ta ciemność wydawała się jeszcze bardziej czernieć, gęstnieć i przerażać.

Walczyła ze strachem, jednocześnie walcząc ze swoim smutkiem, i musiała do siebie krzyczeć – choć nie była pewna, czy faktycznie wydaje z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk – by pamiętać, dlaczego się na to zdecydowała. Nie mogła wiedzieć, co ją spotka, ale była pewna, czego chce.

Tom. Tom. Musiała go odzyskać, a potem skopać tę jego ślizgońską dupę za jego głupotę. Nie miała pojęcia, czy jego planem było umrzeć – w co nie była w stanie uwierzyć – ale musiała to zrobić. Wierzył w nią. Jeśli właśnie tu zgromadziła się moc, to nawet gdyby miała spotkać samego diabła, była gotowa zrobić wszystko.

Nagle zrobiło się cicho, tak cicho, że nie była pewna, czy ta cisza nie rozsadzi jej czaszki, czy nie zwariuje od tej ciszy. Czuła jakby znalazła się poza czasem, poza wszystkim, co mogłoby być czy świadczyć o jakimkolwiek istnieniu.

Hałas, który brutalnie rozerwał ten okrutny bezgłos, był jeszcze gorszy.

– _Hermiona Granger. Hermiona Granger_ – rozległy się i otuliły ją świszczące szepty, wrzeszczące szepty i nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co by było, gdyby usłyszała słowa nie szeptane, a powiedziane. – _Hermiona Granger. Chce, chce, chce. Go. Chce go. Ale Tom Riddle jest nasz_ – zawołały prześmiewczo.

– Tak – rzuciła w ciemność, która szybko wchłonęła nie tylko jej słowo, ale niemalże pamięć o nim. – Chcę odzyskać Toma Riddle'a. On należy do mnie, jak i ja należę do niego. Czy jesteście w stanie mi go przywrócić?

Ogłuszył ją potworny, piskliwy rechot wydobywający z duszy najgorsze koszmary. To był rechot wyrosły z najbardziej przeraźliwego ludzkiego krzyku i przerażenia.

– _Oczywiście, ale nie zrobimy tego._

– Dlaczego? Na pewno doszlibyśmy do porozumienia, na pewno jest coś, co mogłabym wam zaoferować. Jestem potężną wiedźmą.

– _Zaoferujesz nam siebie?_

– Nie – odparła twardo. – Sens przywracania Toma Riddle'a do życia jest taki, że mamy być żywi razem. Inne wyjście mnie nie interesuje.

– _Nie dostaniesz go. Jest przepyszny. Nie…_

– Jestem potężną wiedźmą! Ja… mogę służyć ciemności… byle tylko…

Nie dokończyła, znów rozległ się ten przeraźliwy rechot, którego nie można było zignorować. Wstrząsał człowiekiem do cna, napełniał go pękiem wątpliwości – co do swoich zamiarów, swojego istnienia. Czy ona kiedykolwiek istniała? Może była jedynie jakimś śmiesznym żartem tego miejsca. Nigdy jej nie było, tylko przed chwilą narodziła się ze wspomnień dopiero co zamordowanej Hermiony Granger.

– _Daj nam swoje dziecko. Dziecko. Dziecko. Dziecko. Daj nam małego Tony'ego. W trzy sekundy możemy uczynić go dorosłym, gotowym. Zgódź się. Się. Chcemy zobaczyć jak pieprzysz Tony'ego. Pieprz swojego syna. Może wtedy… Może. Rozważymy twoją propozycję._

Chciało jej się płakać jeszcze bardziej niż płakała, chciała i potrzebowała krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej niż krzyczała, kiedy jeszcze musiała stanąć przed tak obrzydliwą możliwością, powiedzieć: nie. Wtedy to zobaczyła, coś, czego nie mogłaby ujrzeć w najgorszym z koszmarów. To była demonstracja. Chciała zamknąć oczy, odwrócić wzrok, ale w tym miejscu nie było to możliwe. Nagle usłyszała swój przeraźliwy krzyk. Krzyk splótł się z jękami, które jednocześnie nie mogły należeć do niej. Nie chciała patrzeć, ale nie mogła zamknąć oczu. Piekło, tak, tak wygląda piekło. Była bezwolna, czuła że traci rozum.

– Zostawcie nas – rozległo się nagle, zewsząd, do szpiku kości.

To był ten głos. Tak mocny, tak intensywny. Wraz z jego przybyciem wszystko prysło, szepty pierzchły. Została sama z największą ciemnością, jakiej kiedykolwiek musiała stawić czoła. Była pchłą, pyłkiem wobec tego ogromu. Nagle i to zniknęło, oddaliło się z jakąś niemożliwą prędkością. Zaczęła coś dostrzegać. Człowieka. Człowiek miał twarz praojca, tak poczciwą i boską, że to nie mogła być prawda, nie w tym miejscu.

– Inaczej nie zniosłabyś mojej obecności.

– Kim jesteś?

– Wiesz kim.

Obejrzał swoje wyłaniające dłonie i ciało jak własny wynalazek. Uśmiechał się lekko, potwornie. Widocznie podobał się sobie. Jego postać była drwiną, kolejnym dowcipem. W końcu pewnie to on wymyślił dowcip, prawda? By ludzie mogli kpić sobie z rzeczywistości i faktów, z rzeczy dobrych i poważnych.

– Jesteś dość odważna, dość wytrwała, Hermiono Granger, dość ciekawa w tym, co robisz. Jednak jesteś tylko człowiekiem, a ja nie spełniam zachcianek ludzi. Nigdy. Gardzę wami, nawet tymi, którzy mi służą i nigdy nie przestanę wami gardzić, kusić was i oszukiwać. Wiesz o tym, doszłabyś do tego wniosku, rozmawiając ze mną. Nie spełnię twojego życzenia, tak jak i nie spełniłbym jego życzenia. Nie tak, jakby chciał. Zjawiłby się tu, prosząc o magię, oferując mi swoją duszę, którą i tak dawno jest moja, oferując mi żniwa, na których tak naprawdę mi nie zależy, przecież anihiluję głównie _tych dobrych_. Ci, których naprawdę łaknę, rzadko tu trafiali z jego ręki. To zabawne, jak poległ, bardzo zabawne. Lubiłem go obserwować. Był jedną z moich ulubionych igraszek. Wiesz, że to ja daję wam magię? Na przekór. Daję wam coś, co nigdy nie powinno przypaść wam w udziale. Jako czarownica, także i ty jesteś moim tworem, jednym z ciekawszych, choć nie bezproblemowym… ale ostatecznie, nie chwalmy czarodzieja przed jego końcem. Bo czy ja chcę byś tu została? Nie, będzie ciekawiej, jeśli wrócisz, ale wciąż czekam na twoje propozycje. – Uśmiechnął się trochę tak, jak uśmiechał się Tom, ale gorzej, znacznie gorzej, bo uśmiechał się każdy, najdrobniejszy i pomarszczony kawałeczek jego starczej twarzy. – Jedzą go, jest przepyszny – poinformował ją z zadowoleniem.

Przez chwilę próbowała zrozumieć, dojść do siebie. Musiała jeszcze raz usłyszeć w swojej głowie te słowa, którymi ją zaskoczono.

– Diabeł – mruknęła nie do niego, a do siebie. – Z diabłem się nie rozmawia.

– Musiałaś wiedzieć, na co się decydujesz.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Ona się nie decydowała, ona się targnęła na to w akcie ostatecznej rozpaczy. Wiedział, że nie wiedziała. Nie do końca. Nie zaskoczyły jej te demony czy cokolwiek to było. Zaskoczyło ją spotkanie z czymś osobowym, zwierzchnim, zrównoważonym, ale też nie do końca.

– Jestem każdy, ale nie zrównoważony – powiedział spokojnie. – Tu źródło ma magia, jak myślał twój mąż, ale i prawdziwa agonia. Twoje cierpienie i strata są i będą niczym wobec mojego cierpienia i straty.

Coś nie miało tu sensu, mimo wszystko.

– Myśl, kobieto. Nie, żebym nie znał wszystkich możliwości. Jestem tylko ciekaw, na którą możliwość się zdecydujesz.

Coś zrobił. Jakiś jego niewielki ruch ręką sprawił, że doszła do siebie. Zupełnie jakby nie była w piekle.

– Nie jesteś diabłem w powszechnym rozumieniu, prawda? – Przyłożyła palec do brody i odbiegła na chwilę wzrokiem w ciemność. – Nie, na pewno nie – pokręciła głową.

– O nie, jestem jego drobiną. Cząstką, która do ciebie łaskawie przemawia.

– Nie, nie – pokręciła głową.

– Tak, tak. Oczekuję twoich propozycji. Czym kusiłabyś samego diabła, by oddał ci tak smakowity kąsek. Nieczęsto się taki trafia, jak mówiłem. Z chęcią zajmę się nim osobiście. Mam mu wiele rzeczy do pokazania.

Przebrał palcami i gest ten był przerażający, zbyt wiele można było z niego wyczytać. Tak, ten diabeł był bardzo czytelny – albo to, co pokazywał, miało zostać dobrze zrozumiane.

Wyprostowała plecy i założyła ręce na siebie.

– Nie, osobiście uważam, że jesteś najbardziej adekwatną odpowiedzią tego, cokolwiek to jest, na moją obecność i moje wyobrażenia o… złu. Nie jesteś diabłem, Szatanem, Lucyferem… jakkolwiek. Jesteś tylko tym, czym nauczono mnie, że masz być. Chociaż… też nie, nie do końca. Nigdy nie wierzyłam w czerwonego diabła z rogami, bo to przyswojony gdzieś w średniowieczu wizerunek i dlatego nie widzę go teraz. Nie możesz być czymkolwiek innym poza tym, za co cię uznałam. Wychowano mnie w wierze chrześcijańskiej i gdzieś, kiedyś, podarowano mi wyobrażenie o diable, który włada złem. Takie przekonania nigdy nie wychodzą człowiekowi z umysłu. Podział na dobro i zło, boga i diabła… Jesteś tym, w co ja kiedyś uwierzyłam, a czego nie zdołałam wyrzucić ze swojej podświadomości. – Hermiona opadła na krzesło, które nagle pod nią wyrosło, na jej życzenie. Spojrzała na nie i uśmiechnęła się wiedząco. – Dokładnie. Wyłoniłeś się z ciemności, ponieważ dałam ci prawo do tego.

– Jesteś zbyt pewna siebie. Pasowaliście do siebie. Niemniej, mylisz się, postać w jakiej ci się objawiam nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, kim jesteś. Wiesz o tym. Rościsz sobie prawo do władania ciemności, którą… – z całą swoją siłą wrócił ten przerażający głos, którego nie mogłaby znieść – jestem ja. A ty jesteś niczym, Hermiono Granger. – Natychmiast zaczęła krzyczeć, jakby był to odruch bezwarunkowy.

Krzesło zniknęło, choć on wrócił. Znów był znośny.

– Chcesz jeszcze coś powiedzieć na temat swojej władzy tutaj? Podsunąłem ci to krzesło, ponieważ o nim pomyślałaś. Zwyczajnie się z tobą bawię, trudno się powstrzymać. Widzisz, mógłbym tak igrać z twoją inteligencją w nieskończoność. Znam twoje myśli, nie jesteś żadnym wyjątkiem. Nigdy nie byłaś.

– Nie, jesteś kłamstwem. Jesteś więźniem. Tak powiedzieli. Nie możesz opuścić tego miejsca. Poza nim nie możesz uczynić nic. Możesz być czymś bardzo złym, ale nie jesteś tym, czym chcesz bym wierzyła, że jesteś. Może walczę jedynie z ideą, a może walczę tylko i wyłącznie ze sobą. Czegoś ode mnie chcesz. Czego?

Podał jej dłoń, ale ona wstała samodzielnie, nie przyjmując jej.

– Wiesz, to nie byłoby dobrze, dla ciebie, gdybym był fałszywym diabłem. To by oznaczało, że nie możesz tu nic ugrać. Jeśli nie możesz wygrać z diabłem, dziecinko, tym bardziej nie możesz wygrać też z jego ideą, rozumiesz? A ze sobą już dawno przegrałaś, Hermiono Granger. Rzeczywiście, nie mogę opuszczać tego miejsca, w pewnym sensie jestem jego więźniem, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że moja władza nie wykracza poza nie. Nie muszę tego ukrywać. Nie jesteś już we Francji, _pychotko_, ale Francja jak najbardziej jest tutaj – rozłożył ręce i zmrużył oczy, które zamieniły się w dwie, przerażające szparki. Rozległy się szepty, ludzkie szepty, nie… myśli, i kiedy zrozumiała, natychmiast ucichły.

– Nieważne – syknęła. – Więc, _diable_, jeśli można by mówić o twojej radości, co sprawiłoby ci w związku ze mną i moją przejściową obecnością tutaj największą radość?

– Sprytnie. Nic czego bym nie spodziewał, ale sprytnie.

Przyklęknął przed nią na jednym kolanie.

– Wiesz dlaczego zaszczyciłem cię swoją uwagą? Dlaczego nie pochłonąłem cię, jak uczyniłbym to z kimkolwiek innym? Ponieważ równie dobrze mogę sprawić ci piekło tu jak i tam. Przy czym opcja „tam" jest znacznie bardziej interesująca, bo wiem, że kiedy cię odeślę, to właśnie ty je rozpętasz. Będzie więcej zabawy, a ty i tak tu kiedyś wrócisz. Ja jestem cierpliwy i… zajęty. Spełnię _tobie_ jego życzenie. Nie, nie oddam ci go, to pewne. W zamian dam ci coś, czego pragnął. Zanim jednak to się stanie, chcę ci coś jeszcze pokazać. Nie śpieszy się nam, prawda?

– Nie, błagam…

– O, widzisz, potrafisz. Jakkolwiek…

Tego, co nastąpiło później, nie można by opisać słowami. Hermiona musiała srogo zapłacić za to, czego i tak nie chciała brać.

~o~o~o~

W chwili, kiedy poczuła ziemię pod stopami, poczuła też swoją nową, przerażającą siłę. Miała o wiele więcej mocy, zbyt wiele, wiedziała o tym. Zbyt wiele mocy i goryczy. Jej oczy były ciemniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, może tak ciemne jak z tamtego odległego już snu o lustrze. Teraz była _tą czarownicą_, niewątpliwie. Gdyby on tu był i czekał na nią, z pewnością byłby zachwycony.

Durny czarodziej, kazał jej w siebie wierzyć, widząc słabsze ogniwo w niej, a nie w sobie samym. Cóż, teraz to ona stała tu silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, a on leżał tam, martwy.

Ignorując wszystkich zebranych magów – wokół czekali już nie tylko Założyciele, ale i inni, najwyraźniej nie do końca martwi – usiadła koło Toma, chwytając go za całkiem chłodną już dłoń. To nie pomogło jej się opanować. Odezwała się, nie patrząc na nich.

– Jeśli wasze _nieżycie_ wam miłe, odejdźcie. Ja mam już dość i jeśli mnie zmusicie, zabiję was wszystkich. Spełniłam jego marzenie, widzicie, mam w sobie tyle magii… W tej chwili znam nawet wszystkie wasze myśli – wyrzekła ze zdziwieniem.

Ktoś nie zrozumiał, albo postanowił zignorować jej ostrzeżenie. Nie odrywając wzroku od swojego męża, Hermiona jednym machnięciem ręki pozbyła się Roweny Ravenclaw, jednej z najpotężniejszych czarownic, które kiedykolwiek stąpały po tym świecie. I to na zawsze.

– Ktoś jeszcze? Morgana?

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał krzyk. Krzyk odpowiednio szybko stłumiony. Ktoś deportował się w przerażeniu, a potem jeszcze ktoś. Czuć było w powietrzu, co wyniosła z tej jaskini – nie tylko z sobą, ale i w sobie.

– Coś ty zrobiła? – wrzasnął Salazar.

Uniosła ku niemu rękę i wskazała na niego palcem, na jego końcu cała masa skumulowanej, morderczej energii.

– Ostrzegałam. Ravenclaw sama jest sobie winna. Odejdźcie, teraz – powiedziała spokojnym głosem do tych, którzy wciąż stali tam z różdżkami gotowymi do użycia. – Nie poszłam tam po moc, poszłam tam po niego. Widać jedynym, co dostałam, jest możliwość zemsty. Odejdźcie. Wolałabym nikogo nie krzywdzić, ale naprawdę, niewiele mi trzeba.

Większość szybko zniknęła, rozumiejąc, że stoi przed nimi piekielnie niebezpieczna, a przede wszystkim pogrążoną we wrogiej żałobie wiedźma. Salazar jednak uparcie tkwił w swoim miejscu. Wyglądał jak duch bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Niby taki wiekowy i potężny, a chwiał się na nogach.

– Jeśli nie chcesz ponieść kolejnej, bolesnej i tym razem już prawdziwej śmierci, zostaw mnie w spokoju, Salazarze.

Ten jednak zlekceważył jej pogróżki. Nie dbał już chyba o nic.

– Jak. Mogłaś? – Dopadł do niej i pochwycił ją za ramiona. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zimno. – On nigdy by cię nie pokochał, nigdy. Ty miałaś swojego Marvolo od roku, ja byłem z Roweną od tysiąclecia. Czy do ciebie nie dociera, co zrobiłaś? Dlatego pytam: jak mogłaś. I nie dbam o to, co mi zrobisz, może nawet nie pogardzę twoją propozycją. Nic bardziej okrutnego nie mogłabyś już uczynić.

Pokręciła głową.

– O, mogłabym, uwierz. Zniszczyliście mi życie swoją lekkomyślnością, więc mogłam i mogłabym – powtórzyła. – Może i na ciebie najwyższy czas, Slytherin. Może was już dawno nie powinno tu być, pod żadnym pozorem.

Mówiła spokojnie, ale nie była spokojna. To ta magia. W pewnym sensie czyniła ją kamienną, dziwnie statyczną, jakby wrosła w miejsce, w którym na chwilę przysiadła, a jednocześnie czyniła ją cholernie niebezpieczną, gotową na wszystko.

– To pozwoliło ci wciąż czuć, prawda?

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile w tej chwili czuję.

Przyciągnęła dłoń martwego czarodzieja do swojej piersi i pochyliła się ku niemu, coś się powoli z niej wydzierało, coś miało pęknąć i rozlać się w niej lada chwila, tylko że chyba nie w tym miejscu.

Slytherin wciąż był zdeterminowany zakończyć – w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie miał jak jej ukarać, wiedział, że może nawet nie powinien, a jednocześnie nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł tak zwyczajnie odejść, bez niczego.

– W takim razie pozwól mi jeszcze coś dla siebie zrobić.

Łagodnie zacisnął dłonie na jej ramionach i coś spłynęło na nią, coś jak zobowiązanie. Spojrzała na niego.

– Teraz na tobie spoczywa obowiązek strzeżenia tego miejsca i będzie on spoczywał na tobie także po twojej śmierci, dopóki nie znajdziesz godnego następcy, a to nie będzie łatwe. Nie wiem, czy jesteś tego godna, ale na pewno wystarczająco silna i zapewne nie masz już wątpliwości, że nikt nie powinien się nawet zbliżać do tego miejsca, a co dopiero je zgłębiać. Będziesz więc zmuszona do trwania, do wiecznego czuwania i nie będzie nikogo, z kim mogłabyś dzielić to brzemię. Widzisz, tak lekką ręką mszcząc się na mnie, najbardziej zemściłaś się chyba na samej sobie. Mogłaś byś wielka Hermiono, gdyby nie on…

– On nie nigdy nie był moją słabością – wypowiedziała pospiesznie i idiotycznie, wiedząc teraz, że to nigdy nie była prawda.

Nie patrzyła mu już w oczy, nie patrzyła też na Toma, patrzyła przed siebie, nie wiadomo co widząc. Nie wiedząc nawet, że to robi, mamrotała jakieś słowa, jak litanię, starając się zakląć rzeczywistość w zupełnie inny sposób, niż czyniła to przy pomocy czarów.

Magia powoli układała się w niej, ale wciąż prawdopodobnie mogła pozbyć się Salazara jednym, lekceważącym gestem. Chciała, by cierpiał tak, jak ona cierpiała. Wiedziała zresztą, że pragnienie jest obopólne, ale żadne z nich nie uczyniło nic gwałtownego. Nie uczyniła mu nic, mimo że jego słowa wbijały się w jej serce ostrymi cierniami. Póki co.

Slytherin naprawdę nie chciał, żeby to się tak skończyło, nawet nie przeczuwał, że sprawy skończą się aż _tak_ źle. Miał świadomość, że wiele w tym jego winy, ale po tym, co uczyniła tak lekką ręką, nie chciał jej pomagać. Za bardzo go zraniła, wiedział, mimo że nie tylko do niego, ale i do niej nie dotarł jeszcze ból. To, co czuli w tym miejscu i w tej chwili, to była dopiero marna zapowiedź prawdziwego bólu, który miał nadejść. Dlatego też sam oddalał od siebie ten moment aportacji gdziekolwiek indziej.

Jednocześnie czuł, że odpływa, że jakaś nieznana siła ciągnie go zupełnie innemu wymiarowi. Wszystko zaczęło niknąć, tracić swoje znaczenie. Nic go już tu nie trzymało. Więc dobrze, może nie będzie cierpiał tak długo. Bez względu na to, jaki ciężar spoczął teraz na jego sercu i umyśle, ta myśl przyniosła mu jakiś cień ulgi.

Spojrzał ku czarownicy, która wciąż trzymała za rękę martwego czarodzieja, coś mamrotała i ślepo wpatrywała się przed siebie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że przeżyła w tej ciemności, w tym piekle, coś niewyobrażalnego, czego nie powinien doznawać za życia żaden człowiek. Przeżyła to, co jedynie dowodziło jej ogromnej, wewnętrznej sile. Spuścił przelotnie wzrok na jej brzuch i zmarszczył brwi. Strach pomyśleć o tym, co tam mogło teraz w niej siedzieć. Meropa Gaunt nie umarła, będąc w ciąży z Tomem Riddle'em. Nosząc go, nie mordowała nikogo, nie zstąpiła też do piekieł. Nie doświadczyła nawet ułamka tego, przez co przeszła Hermiona Granger, która mimo wszystko nie straciła swojego dziecka. Nie, to nie było jeszcze dziecko, to była co najwyżej jakaś niewielka drobina, która dopiero miała zacząć żyć własnym życiem. I zanim to się stało, musiała spotkać się z niebytem. Nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło zapowiadać, co tam mogło teraz w niej siedzieć.

Nabrał głęboko powietrza i wreszcie pochwycił zobojętniałą, choć wciąż morderczą wiedźmę. Mogło mu się zdawać, że coś powstrzymywało go przez chwilę. Jakby przywarła do swojego martwego męża więcej niż fizycznie. Jednak ta chwila minęła i deportował ich. Udało mu się pewnie tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jej przez chwilę wydawało się, że kto inny porywa ją w wir aportacji.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w miejscu, które od jakiegoś czasu musiała uznawać za dom, rzucił ją na łóżku. Padła na nie zupełnie zdezorientowana. Zerwała się z niego szybko i utkwiła w nim swój wzrok, szukając odpowiedzi.

– Teraz to do ciebie naprawdę dotrze.

I tak, zobaczył tę zmianę, która zaszła na jej twarzy. Jakby zdjęła maskę. Nagle miał przed sobą bardzo ludzką Hermionę, której ktoś odebrał nieludzką siłę i przywrócił możliwość pełnego odczuwania. Zobaczył, jak jej ciało załamuję się, jak zaczynają drżeć jej ręce, a na twarz wdziera się przerażenie. Ujrzał, jak dziewczyna nie wie, co ze sobą uczynić, jak w jej oczach wzbierają łzy.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że zawsze była dobrą osobą zmuszoną do czynienia złych rzeczy i że to musiała być dla niej agonia. Sam się w niej pogrążał. Oniemiały i sparaliżowany bólem Slytherin przyglądał się jej coraz bardziej obojętnie, zbyt pogrążony we własnej, rozdzierającej go rozpaczy.

Rowena… Opadł na jakiś, zdaje się, fotel i zupełnie zastygł.

Hermiona poruszyła się. Miała pod sobą miękkie łóżko. To był ten moment, kiedy już wiedziała, już czuła, co się stało, co zrobiła, co oni wszyscy zrobili, ale nie była w stanie zareagować. Teraz, już teraz, wszystko waliło się w niej z hukiem. Faktycznie, może miał jakoś rację. Lord Voldemort się pomylił i teraz rozpadał się jej wszechświat.

I choć nie było już żadnego pieprzonego koszmaru, to było życie, w które ten koszmar się przerodził, nie odpuszczając. Życie było gorsze od koszmaru. Każdy oddech, każda sekunda na tym łóżku, kiedy nie mogła, nie miała prawa nabierać powietrze do płuc, a mimo to oddychała, świetnie o tym świadczyła. Przeszła przez to, a nie miała prawa. Sama. Była sama, a to nie miało prawa się zdarzyć.

Gdzieś tam obok był Slytherin.

Jej ciało załamało się i nie wytrzymało. Wszystko nagle odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa i zdała sobie sprawę, że leży i płacze, że wije się na łóżku w jakiś opętańczych konwulsjach i nie ma siły krzyczeć tak głośno, jak potrzebowała. Wszystko trzęsło się wokół od jej furii i Slytherin musiał wyrwać się ze swojego stuporu i zareagować, bo niebawem mogłoby się coś stać nie tylko jej czy jemu, ale komukolwiek, kto znajdował się w tej rezydencji. Musiał unieruchomić tę dziewczynę, bo gdyby tego nie zrobił, najpewniej odebrałaby komuś życie. Nie uciszył jej jednak. Wiedział, że bezgłosy krzyk zawsze tylko powiększa w człowieku frustrację i przerażenie. Musiała się słyszeć.

Zobaczył, że jej błądzący wokół chaotycznie wzrok zatrzymał się na jej różdżce, która ku jego zdumieniu uniosła się w powietrze. Jej oszalała magia, jej różdżka… to nie miało prawa się dziać. Najwidoczniej nie miał pojęcia nic o jej nowych, nieludzkich umiejętnościach. To oznaczało, że w tym wymiarze musiał zmusić się więc do jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

– Nawet nie próbuj. Nie waż się nic robić! – warknął do niej.

– Nie przetrwam tego, nie przeżyję! – wrzasnęła, dalej zdzierając sobie gardło.

– Przeżyjesz – wysyczał ostro. – Kogo potrzebujesz? Jest ktoś?

Jej włosy zupełnie przesłoniły jej twarz. Spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła go przelotnie spomiędzy kosmyków, było straszne, nawet w jego mniemaniu.

– Nie zostawię cię tu samej, a jednocześnie nie mogę na ciebie już patrzeć. Kto ci pomoże, Granger, mów!

– Luna… Ginny? Nie, Ginny nie! Luna Lovegood. Luna.

Miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie, którym jeszcze dodatkowo ją poraził, wytrzyma tych parę chwil, które miało mu zająć odnalezienie wspomnianej przez Granger kobiety, że ona jednak, mimo wszystko, niczego sobie nie zrobi.

Kiedy Hermiona została sama na ten krótki czas, myślała, że zwariuje od świadomości tego, co się stało. Kiedy obok był pieprzony Salazar, w komnacie był przynajmniej drugi winny, była jakaś równowaga wobec jej własnego zła i nieszczęścia. I ta pozorna równowaga nagle zniknęła. To było ponad nią i ponad kogokolwiek. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że ból rozsadzi ją od środka i rozerwie na strzępy. W ogóle nie wiedziała, jak na to zareagować. Nic nie miało sensu, płacz go nie miał, krzyk też nie. Idiotyczne, ludzkie reakcje. Matko, Tom. Tom. Nie było już zła, które wyrządził, nie było tej idiotycznej decyzji, którą podjął. Nie było czarodzieja, który władzę stawiał zawsze na pierwszym miejscu, ponad wszystko inne i ponad nią. Był tylko człowiek, którego straciła. Był tylko ten wysoki mężczyzna o szarych, chłodnych oczach i irytującym uśmiechu, który sprawiał, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciała, by to nie było prawdą, wariowała ze szczęścia. Tak, żeby nie widział, oczywiście, ale wariowała. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się lepiej, niż gdy znajdowała się w jego objęciu, gdy kochali się ze sobą, gdy się ze sobą droczyli, w ten dziwny, czasem pewnie niebezpieczny czy chory sposób.

To trwało tak krótko, zbyt krótko i koniec, spadanie w otchłań. Życie, które wyłoniło się z koszmaru i w którym nigdy nie mogłaby o tym koszmarze zapomnieć. Nigdy nikomu nie powie o tym, co ją tam spotkało. O ile przeżyje dzisiejszy dzień, ten tydzień, a potem miesiąc, nie powie. Ale jeśli umrze, nie będzie musiała o tym pamiętać. A może powinna usunąć swoją pamięć? Ale przecież nie mogłaby pozbawić się pamięci o nim. Nie, nigdy w życiu. Nie było go, matko, nie było go… A przecież wciąż był jedyną rzeczą, która się liczyła.

Zerwała się nagle, wyzwalając z obezwładniającego zaklęcia Slytherina. Bardzo ważna myśl wpadła do jej głowy. Powinna wrócić po jego ciało. Była teraz tak silna, może da się jeszcze coś zrobić, a jeśli nawet nie, przynajmniej potrzyma go przez jakiś czas w swoim objęciu. Do cholery, nie miała szansy nawet się z nim pożegnać.

– O tym też nawet nie myśl. Nie wrócisz tam.

Slytherin pojawił się w samą porę_._Poczucie winy nie pozwoliło jej go zabić. Tylko dlatego się nie pomordowali, z poczucia winy, które równie pamiętliwe i nielitościwe się w nich zalęgło, co ten ból. Była też Luna Lovegood, którą trzymał pod ramię. Luna była nieco przestraszona, ale chyba uświadomiona już, jako tako, co się stało. Hermiona spojrzała na nią zadziwiona i Slytherin nieco niepewnie wypuścił ją ku Hermionie. Drżała lekko, dojrzała Hermiona. I w miarę jak zbliżała się do niej, drżała coraz bardziej. Rozdygotana Luna przysiadła na łóżku tuż obok niej i wpatrzyła się w nią swoimi wielkimi, przestraszonymi i chyba przede wszystkim zdziwionymi oczyma_._

Widok z pewnością był przerażający. W oczach Hermiony wciąż migało i tliło się coś niebezpiecznie, piekielnie. Z jej ust wydobywały się dziwne, rzężące dźwięki. To przez zdarte gardło. Musiała krzyczeć. Teraz nie krzyczała, tylko próbowała płakać, ale nie wychodziło jej. Luna bała się potwornie tej Hermiony, niemal jej nie rozpoznawała, ale ten dziwny człowiek, który wyrwał ją z jej popołudniowych czynności, ostrzegając, że maprzygotować się nie tylko na najgorszy widok w swoim życiu, ale i największe wyzwanie, zapewnił ją, że musi. Luna musiała pomóc zapanować nad gniewem i rozpaczą Hermiony Granger po stracie jej męża. Musiała. Wiedziała, że to była nie tylko kwestia pomagania jednej zrozpaczonej wiedźmie. Stawka była znacznie większa.

Przez chwilę obie tkwiły niemal w całkowitym bezruchu, każda z nich walcząca ze sobą w jakiś sposób, gdy nagle Hermiona padła w jej ramiona i rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, tyle że już jakoś po ludzku. Slytherin skinął głową i Luna objęła przyjaciółkę ramionami. W tej samej chwili zjeżyły jej się na ciele chyba wszystkie włosy. Hermiona była przerażająca, emanowała nie tylko ogromnym smutkiem, żalem i tęsknotą, ale i takim prawdziwym, obezwładniającym złem. Luna musiała zacisnąć zęby, by to wytrzymać.

– Nawet nie wiem, w którym momencie go straciłam. Nie wiem, kiedy zostawił mnie na rzecz swoich urojeń – zaczęła Hermiona po jakimś czasie. – Najstraszniejsze było to, jak niezauważalnie pochłonął nas ten koszmar. Nawet nie mogłam…

– Hermiono, przeżyjemy to. Nie wiem, czy wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nasze dzieci będą się razem wychowywać. Razem pójdą do Hogwartu i będą najlepszymi uczniami. Ja osobiście sobie nie wyobrażam, żeby tak miało nie być – wyrzekła miękko, ale z przekonaniem.

– Ale ja chcę go z powrotem. Znajdę sposób…

– Nie, nie znajdziesz. Hermiono – szepnęła szybko Luna. – Będzie cię bolało, przez jakiś czas tak bardzo jak teraz, ale potem nie będzie już tak strasznie. Będziesz miała synka i on będzie dawał ci szczęście. Będziesz mogła go wychowywać w świecie, gdzie nie będzie żadnej wojny, ani żadnych prześladowań. Bo zrobisz porządek, prawda? Jesteś teraz tak silna, czuję to, mogłabyś wszystko naprawić.

– Naprawić… – parsknęła gorzko.

– Proszę, Hermiono.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i pokiwała głową. Luna wtuliła się w nią zupełnie.

Po jakimś czasie w komnacie zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Uspokoiły się i Hermiona w końcu zasnęła z wyczerpania. Luna przez jakiś czas wciąż czuwała i głaskała swoją śpiącą przyjaciółkę po włosach. Może najgorsze było już za nimi.

Z tego smutnego jakby transu wyrwał ją ruch, który poczuła za sobą.

Luna obróciła się nieznacznie i drgnęła, widząc, że sterczy, o ile nie wisi nad nią ten dziwny czarodziej.

– Pan wciąż tu jest… Przepraszam, może powinnam to wiedzieć, a nie wiem. Kim pan właściwie jest? – spytała półszeptem.

– Salazar Slytherin – odpowiedział i chyba pierwszy raz jego przedstawienie samego siebie nie brzmiało jak przechwałka.

Luna oczywiście zdziwiła się, ale skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Pojęła już, że dziś rano stało się znacznie więcej niż mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. Salazar kazał jej wstać, co uczyniła. Przez jakiś czas przyglądał jej się dziwnie, by w końcu podrapać się po głowie.

– Jesteś może w ciąży? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak… – zaczęła niepewnie.

– Chłopiec? Dziewczynka?

– Nie wiem.

Salazar szybko machnął różdżką, wokół brzucha Luny pojawiła się pomarańczowa mgiełka. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią tak dziwnie, niepoczytalnie wręcz, że Luna poczuła przemożną chęć wrócenia do średnio przyjemnego obejmowania Hermiony.

– Dziewczynka – mruknął cicho. Coś zapaliło się dziwnie w jego oczach. – _Świetnie._Wracaj do niej i… potrzymaj ją jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Właściwie im dłużej, tym lepiej.

Luna drgnęła, a potem jeszcze trochę się zawahała i zdezorientowana w końcu z powrotem oklapła na łóżko. Położyła dłoń na brzuchu. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Trochę zdenerwował ją ten Slytherin, który teraz patrzył jakby poza nią. Jednak kiedy postanowiła coś mu oznajmić, skupił na niej swoją uwagę. To był chyba ostatni jego podryg.

– Następnym razem, niech pan postara się być bardziej zmyślny. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, jakiej płci jest dziecko. Chciałam mieć niespodziankę – wypowiedziała z lunowatym, trochę dziecinnie brzmiącym wyrzutem. Szybko jednak dodała: – Ale skoro to pan, to naprawdę dziękuję, że uratował pan Hermionę.

– Nie ją ratowałem, Lovegood. Uratowałem mojego dziedzica, którego nosi. Mój ród zasługuje na to, by trwać. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego tak mi na tym zależy – dodał ciszej. Nagle jego wzrok wyostrzył się. – Nie miej jednak żadnych wątpliwości, ja nie znoszę szlam.

Powiedział to i zniknął. Tysiącletni czarodziej został pożegnany jedynie przez wysoko uniesione brwi Luny Lovegood.

– Chyba kłamczuch. Pewnie tak – mruknęła do siebie po chwili, po czym z powrotem przytuliła się do Hermiony i zasnęła, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy.


	38. Epilog

_12.08.2013, Londyn_

_Zanim zacząłem cię prowadzić, dzienniku, musiałem być spokojny i pewien, że nikt tego nie przeczyta i to, co znajduje się tutaj, pozostanie tylko moje. Dlatego wiele czytałem, by stworzyć swoje własne, unikalne zaklęcie, łączące w sobie zaklęcia głosu, krwi i duszy. Mama nie byłaby zbyt szczęśliwa, gdyby wiedziała, jak daleko posunąłem się w trosce o swoją prywatność, ale cóż, tego nie rozgryzie. Dla niej, jak i dla kogokolwiek innego, to będzie zwykły notatnik._

_To nie tak, że mama jest wścibska czy nie szanuje mojej prywatności. Po prostu wciąż się o mnie martwi. Bardzo. Dlatego bywa surowa. Widzi przecież we mnie mojego ojca. To oczywiście nie tylko kwestia wyglądu. Ponoć mam trochę jego charakter, bo wszystko musi być po mojemu. Sam nie wiem, czy chcę, by go we mnie widziała. Wiem, kim był. Powiedziała mi. Mój ojciec, Tom Marvolo Riddle, był ostatnim Czarnym Panem, a więc czarnoksiężnikiem, który uczynił wiele zła, który zabił sławnego Harry'ego Pottera i wielu innych, bliskich jej ludzi. Wiem, że mama ukryła przede mną wiele faktów na temat swojej przeszłości, ale to mi powiedziała i jestem jej za to wdzięczny. Zresztą, jestem wężousty, prędzej czy później doszedłbym do tego, prawda? Nie było sensu przede mną tego ukrywać._

_Ostatnio odważyłem się zapytać ją, dlaczego ona – ona! – została żoną tak złego czarnoksiężnika. Odparła, że nie miała innego wyjścia, że go kochała, ale nie dlatego, że chciała. Nie dążyła do tego, wszystko inne do tego dążyło. Po prostu musieli ze sobą być. Nie wiem, może w pewien dziwny sposób do siebie pasowali. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, jakoś tak się stało, że dwójka największych czarodziejów, którzy stąpali po ziemi, była niemalże zupełnie bezradna względem samych siebie. Pamiętam, że mama powiedziała: „Nie wiem, co my ze sobą robiliśmy przez większość czasu. Wszystko działo się między nami za bardzo, zbyt szybko i tak się to właśnie skończyło. Za bardzo i zbyt szybko." Zapamiętałem te słowa. Dały mi trochę do myślenia._

_To, że moim ojcem jest Tom Marvolo Riddle, pozostaje, rzecz jasna, tajemnicą. Zaledwie kilka osób wie o moim prawdziwym pochodzeniu i żadne pismaki nigdy nawet nie śmiały poruszać tematu mojego pochodzenia. Wszyscy boją się mojej mamy i szanują ją za to, że zakończyła wojnę z Czarnym Panem. Tak brzmi przecież oficjalna wersja. To ona go zabiła. Jest wielką wybawicielką czarodziejskiego świata. Śmieszne, nie? Tak, tak. Mama średnio pasuje mi na heroinę. Wiem, że nie unika czarnej magii (choć mnie surowo za jej użycie kara – co za hipokryzja!), wiem też, że zdarza jej się robić rzeczy moralnie wątpliwe. Bardzo wątpliwe moralnie, naprawdę. Choć kiedyś było pewnie jeszcze gorzej. Nie przeczytam o tym nigdzie, ani tym bardziej nie usłyszę o niczym takim od niej, ale z tego, co wiem... działo się. Bawi mnie na przykład to, że oni nawet nie wiedzieli, że przez jakiś miesiąc ich Ministrem Magii był Czarny Pan. Jak oni wszyscy mogli nie połapać się w tym, co się działo, pozostanie dla mnie jedną z niezgłębionych tajemnic wszechświata chyba na zawsze. Ponoć pewnego dnia okazało się, że połowa pracowników Ministerstwa Magii to oszuści nadużywający Eliksiru Wielosokowego! To byli dawni słudzy mojego ojca, którzy nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć po jego śmierci i obawiając się Azkabanu, dalej odgrywali swoje role. No ale cóż, pewnego pięknego dnia moja matka wkroczyła do Ministerstwa i zdemaskowała wszystkich. Ha-ha. Oczywiście, z drugiej strony nie było zbyt ciekawie, kiedy okazało się, że kilkudziesięciu kluczowych pracowników Ministerstwa jest martwych. Tylko kilku odnaleziono gdzieś tam, w jakichś lochach, ale większość tych, którzy przeżyli lochy mojego ojca do dziś nie chcą mówić o tym, co ich spotkało. Większość uprowadzonych zresztą wylądowała w św. Mungu. Słyszałem coś o celach, których ściany pożerały ich żywcem, jeśli byli nieostrożni. Brzmi to nieco fantastycznie, ale z drugiej strony… kto wie._

_Lubię odkrywać tego typu fakty o mamie, o ojcu, jakkolwiek przerażające by nie były. Chciałbym dokładniej poznać ich historię, dowiedzieć się o wszystkim tym, o czym tak wytrwale milczy dziś mama. Wiem, że jest tego sporo. Irytuję się sam na siebie, że poświęcam temu tyle swojej uwagi, mama byłaby wściekła, gdyby wiedziała, ale ja mam wrażenie, że dowiadując się więcej o nich, dowiem się więcej o samym sobie. No i nie chciałbym w przyszłości skończyć jak mój ojciec. Jest we mnie duża potrzeba, by się dowiedzieć, w którym momencie tak potężny czarodziej popełnił błąd i na czym on dokładnie polegał. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czego mógłbym spodziewać się w swoim przypadku. Myślę, że na każdego człowieka, nawet na tego najbardziej mądrego, w którymś momencie jego życia czyha jakaś pułapka. Na każdego czeka wyzwanie. Zwycięża ten, kto potrafi dojrzeć i zrozumieć swoją słabość, jakkolwiek trudna do zniesienia by nie była –__pogodzić się z nią i przezwyciężyć ją w porę._

_Jestem przy tym przekonany, że to nie mama zabiła ojca. Kochała go i nie wydaje mi się, by mogła to uczynić. Za bardzo za nim tęskni i chyba nawet chciałaby, żeby wrócił. Cóż, wciąż płacze za nim po nocach, wprawiając mnie w zakłopotanie. Zawsze stara się, żebym nie słyszał, ale ja po prostu wyczuwam, kiedy coś jest z nią nie w porządku. Pamiętam, że jak byłem mały i słyszałem czy wyczuwałem, że płacze, przychodziłem do niej w nocy i spaliśmy razem. Ona mnie pocieszała, kiedy było mi smutno, to i ja odwdzięczałem się tym samym. To zawsze było dla mnie naturalne, ale teraz już tak nie potrafię. Wydaje mi się to zbyt dziwne – wciąż ją pocieszać. Powinna coś chyba z tym zrobić, sam nie wiem, po tylu latach... Może to dlatego, że ja sam nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio płakałem i zwyczajnie nie lubię, kiedy ktokolwiek płacze w mojej obecności. Jednak szczególny dyskomfort sprawia mi, gdy płacze nie moja mama, a Laura. Tak. Łzy Laury zawsze mnie dotykają. Należy do tego nielicznego grona osób, które naprawdę mnie obchodzą. Mimo że czasem wygaduje takie głupoty! Nie wiem, czy Laura naprawdę wierzy w te rzeczy, których naopowiadała jej matka, to znaczy ciocia Luna. Ona nawet nie może powstrzymać się przed opowiadaniem tych bzdur. To jest tym bardziej dziwne, bo ona jest naprawdę całkiem inteligentna, na pewno mądrzejsza od większości innych osób, z którymi mam tu – czyli w domu – ale i w Hogwarcie do czynienia. Ja w ogóle próbuję to z niej wyplenić, często tłumaczę jej dlaczego to i to nie mogłoby mieć miejsca. Najczęściej broni uparcie swoich racji, za co ją w pewien sposób podziwiam, bo to nie lada sztuka, albo czasem przyznaje mi rację. Wtedy tak śmiesznie się czerwieni. Bawi mnie to, zresztą może ona tylko tak się ze mną droczy. No a poza tym jest taka, nie wiem, naprawdę godna szacunku. I ładna. I pogodna, ale też nie za bardzo, by mnie irytować jakąś idiotyczną, nieustającą radością. Mimo wszystko jest w niej jakiś przyjemny umiar i za to ją cenię. Większość ludzi jest tak strasznie niezrównoważona, nawet moja matka czasem niezwykle irytuje mnie tymi swoimi napadami wściekłości czy innymi dowodami na to, że nie do końca potrafi nad sobą zapanować. My tak nie mamy, z Laurą. I to my sami równoważymy się w jakiś sposób. Ponoć we wczesnym dzieciństwie mieliśmy na siebie zbawienny wpływ. Ja zawsze sprowadzałem ją na ziemię i ratowałem przed porywającymi ją niemal co dzień warulhami, ona odrywała mnie od książek i zakurzonej, ponurej biblioteki. Wymykaliśmy się razem do lasu w poszukiwaniu ukrytych w pieczarach skarbów i magicznych roślin, których – ręczę – w tej części Anglii naprawdę nie ma. No, jestem do niej przyzwyczajony, a może to kwestia tego, że zawsze wydawała mi się w pewien sposób… swojska. Chyba tak, mam wrażenie, że odbieram ją trochę inaczej niż innych ludzi, nasza magia... sam nie wiem. Przez nią zastanawiam się, jak bardzo można by wniknąć i przeniknąć drugiego człowieka, jak daleko można by sięgnąć w drugą osobę._

_Jeśli nie zmieni się więc w jedną z tych rozchichotanych idiotek, może pomyślę o uczynieniu jej swoją żoną. W końcu pewnie się w niej zakocham, prawda? W końcu zrozumiem, o co chodzi w tej jej romansach, które wiem, że podczytuje w tajemnicy przede mną. Tak swoją drogę, muszę ją w końcu przyłapać, a potem wprawić w zakłopotanie. Naprawdę, kiedy się czerwieni, to coś we mnie się tak wierci i śmieje. Oczywiście, Laura nie wie nic o moich planach, pewnie nawet nie myśli o niczym takim, w końcu jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i mamy dopiero po czternaście lat, ale jak dotąd nie poznałem żadnej innej, wystarczająco inteligentnej i znośnej wiedźmy._

_Ja w ogóle tak trochę mam, nie wiem z czego to wynika, ale niektórzy ludzie są dla mnie ważni, po prostu ważni, a inni mogliby nie istnieć. Nie ma w tym nic wrogiego. Ja zresztą lubię czy nawet muszę stawać po właściwej stronie, robić tylko to, co uważam za słuszne. I najczęściej to, co słuszne dla mnie, takie pozostaje także dla pozostałych ludzi. Ale czasem nie. Czasem to wszystko nic mnie nie obchodzi._

_Nie jest łatwo dbać o kogokolwiek, czasem nawet być uprzejmym, kiedy wszyscy… są tak przejrzyści i nic w nich nie widać. Zdarza się, że czuję się wyobcowany, nawet bardzo. Mam na nazwisko Granger, moja matka jest mugolaczką, jestem w Slytherinie. To na początek. Jestem bardziej inteligentny nie tylko od wszystkich moich rówieśników, ale w ogóle od większości ludzi, z którymi mam do czynienia. To nie jest proste czy takie przyjemne. Mam czasem to poczucie, że zaburzam ład tego hierarchicznego świecie, że przecinam i wzburzam spokojną taflę świata, który nigdzie się nie wybiera, on stoi. To uczucie było we mnie chyba od zawsze. Jak zawsze było we mnie zbyt dużo magii, zawsze wiedziałem o zbyt wielu rzeczach. Moja samoświadomość przerażała i wciąż przeraża wielu ludzi. Widzę te klocki, z których się składam, widzę swoje objawy, wiem dlaczego robię to, co robię. Taki już jestem, na tym polegam. Czy ja w ogóle kiedykolwiek robię coś nieświadomie? Hmm, pewnie jednak tak. Może te zapiski, z czasem, pomogą mi to rozgryźć._

_Przynajmniej w związku z moimi magicznymi zdolnościami matka załatwiła mi to, że nikt nie będzie protestował przeciwko mojemu przedwczesnemu używaniu magii. Różdżkę dostałem w wieku siedmiu lat i od tego czasu mogę czarować. Zresztą, robiłem to już wcześniej, bez jej użycia, ale odkąd zacząłem uczyć się zaklęć, wszystko zaczęło wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie lubiłem tego chaosu, który wywoływał we mnie ten nadmiar energii, z którym nie do końca wiedziałem, co zrobić. Odkąd mam różdżkę znacznie lepiej panuję nie tylko nas swoją magią, ale i nad sobą samym. To, że wcześniej zacząłem, jest zapewne przyczyną, dla której znacznie przewyższam swoich rówieśników. Poza oczywistymi kwestiami moich wszelkich talentów._

_Matka czasem patrzy na mnie tak dziwnie, zupełnie jakby się mnie bała. Myślę, że podejrzewa mnie o to, że mam zdolności, do których się nie przyznaję. Zresztą, podobnie patrzy na mnie czasem profesor Snape, który uczy Obrony przed Czarną Magią i Eliksirów. Kiedyś uczył też moją mamę. Nie jest zbyt miłym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej na to narzekają tak moi koledzy. Zwłaszcza mały Jonas Longbottom, rok młodszy ode mnie. Podobno tak samo dopiekał jego ojcu. Cóż, może historia lubi się powtarzać? A możemy to my nie potrafimy zostawić tej przeszłości w spokoju – jak mówiła ostatnio mama Laury – i wciąż wyciągamy z niej, co się da. Tak oto profesor Snape wciąż gnębi jakiegoś Longbottoma, Komnata Tajemnic znów jest otwarta i… ale może o tym innym razem, kiedy będę pisał o tym, dlaczego nikt nie może korzystać już z Pokoju Życzeń. Na pewno innym razem. Pierwszy wpis powinien być… Myślę, że wpierw powinienem naszkicować ogólny obraz, tak._

_Co jeszcze? Może taki „szczegół". Widziałem parę razy mojego ojca. Mama o tym nie wie, ale czasem przychodził do niej, gdy było jej bardzo smutno albo gdy miała ciężką noc. Kiedy przychodził, często się budziłem. Rzeczywiście, musiał być bardzo surowym człowiekiem. Nie widziałem, by kiedykolwiek ją przytulił. Zwykł siadać obok niej i patrzeć na nią. Tylko tyle. Nawet jak dla mnie to trochę straszne. Nie powiedziałem jej o tym, bo nie wiem, jak by zareagowała. Boję się, że źle. Nie chciałbym, by zaczęła świrować czy co gorsza – mieć nadzieję. Myślę, że to tylko jakaś dziwna pozostałość, a kto wie, może to jej magia go przywołuje, kiedy tak bardzo chce poczuć jego obecność. Tak mi się wydaje. W każdym razie, to się skończyło. Chyba ja to skończyłem. Kiedy się pojawiał, nigdy nie zwracał na mnie uwagi (co w sumie potwierdzało wersję o dziwnym czymś, a nie duchu). Chyba w ogóle nie był mną zainteresowany, co z drugiej strony interesowało czy irytowało mnie niezmiernie. Pewnej nocy wszedłem do salonu, gdzie mama spała na kanapie, z książką zreszta przesłaniającą pół jej twarzy i zobaczyłem, że on tam stoi i znów patrzy na nią tym swoim nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Podszedłem bliżej i on odwrócił wreszcie ku mnie swój wzrok i spojrzał tak… sam nie wiem, srogo, jakbym coś zbroił. I to było tyle. Jedno, dziwne spojrzenia, a potem go nie było. Od tamtego czasu go nie widziałem, przestał się pojawiać albo może przestałem go dostrzegać. Nie wiem. Dużo się zastanawiałem, czym mógł być, jeśli nie duchem. Szukałem też czegoś w książkach, ale jeszcze nic ciekawego nie znalazłem. Zobaczymy. Może znajdę jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie._

_No dobrze, tyle na dziś. Zapełniłem, chwila… osiem stron dziennika za jednym razem, więc starczy. Następnym razem postaram się być bardziej oszczędny w słowach i może powinienem popracować nad tym, żeby nie przelewać na papier każdej durnej myśli, która zaświta w mojej głowie._

_Kiedyś pewnie będą żenowały te słowa, ale muszą być spisane._

_Anthony Granger_

Przestał dyktować i magiczne pióra odfrunęło na swoje miejsce. Przeleciał raz jeszcze wzrokiem to, co zapisał, i skrzywił się. Zamknął i zabezpieczył dziennik, po czym ukrył go w specjalnym schowku. Podszedł do okna, by zobaczyć, czy ta podejrzana cisza faktycznie oznacza to, co mogła oznaczać i ciotka Ginewra z bliźniakami poszła, za przeproszeniem, w cholerę. I faktycznie, w ogrodzie nikogo już nie było poza jego matką, która ogarniała pozostawiony przez dzieciaki chaos. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie wezwała go do pomocy, ale może wolała być zajęta. Zawsze wolała mieć coś do roboty.

Nagle zgrzytnęła furtka i jego wzrok podążył ku źródłu hałasu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przejechał dłonią włosy.

O wilku mowa.

Laura.


End file.
